DESCIFRANDO NUEVAS SENSACIONES
by Sakunomi
Summary: aquí les presento a un Syaoran Li y una Sakura Kinomoto que desde un inicio se repelen, pues desde que ella percibe la mirada de él llega a la conclusión de que en definitiva ese muchacho y ella no compatibilizaban en lo absoluto. Pero, eso cambiara?
1. Chapter 1

**DESCIFRANDO NUEVAS SENSACIONES**

_¡Hola a todos! me hago llamar Sakunomi y en esta ocasión estoy aquí para presentarles mi nueva historia: DESCIFRANDO NUEVAS SENSACIONES. Historia en la que he vuelto a tomar como protagonistas a: Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto- ambos- personajes de la serie anime y manga, Sakura Card Captor (SCC); por lo que, pongo en su conocimiento que no son de mi autoría, al igual que otros de los personajes que también aparecen en esa serie y que formarán parte de la historia…Sin embargo, de todos los personajes que aparecerán aquí, algunos no pertenecen a SCC ya que muchos de ellos sí me pertenecen y son el resultado de mi capacidad creativa… ¡en fin! Lo único que me resta decir es que: ¡LOS INVITO CON GUSTO A LEER!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: ¡Sí que soy afortunada!<strong>

_POV- Sakura Kinomoto_

¿Qué suena? ¿Qué suena?... ¡qué molesto sonido!... ¡qué no entienden que aún tengo sueño! ¿Por qué suena?... ¡Ayyy! ¡Qué cólera! debido a que ese sonido sigue molestando y no me deja seguir durmiendo, no me queda otra opción más que la de abrir los ojos…

Al hacerlo noté que a mi lado se encontraba mi hermano; él me miraba con detenimiento y en su mano derecha, que por cierto estaba muy cerca a mi oreja, tenía una alarma… luego de adaptarme al hecho de que estaba en casa y de que el día anterior me había dado fiebre, me estiré para desperezarme…

- ¡Vaya! tú sí que duermes como un tronco… ¡qué monstruo!- cada vez que él decía eso me hacía sentir muy molesta y de inmediato la vena de mi sien se hizo notoria con su comentario, es así que en seguida estiré mi brazo para propinarle un buen puñete pero debido a que aún me encontraba débil no pude ni siquiera tocarlo, pues al parecer, el renegar, sólo había conseguido que me sintiera mareada, así que sin más ni más volví a echarme…- creo que aún no estás bien Sakura, será mejor que hoy no vayas a la escuela y descanses

- Pero hermano… hoy tengo servicio…

- Bueno pues, en ese caso, si deseas hablo con el tutor y le explico, de seguro y no tendrá problema en reprogramarte el servicio en otra fecha…

- No… será mejor que vaya…- escuché a mi hermano hacer un ruido extraño con la lengua, abrí los ojos y lo vi; de inmediato noté que me miraba con preocupación y aunque comprendía el porqué de su estado, sabía perfectamente que no podía darme el lujo de faltar a clases ese día…- en serio hermano, me siento bien

- Sakura…

- Bueno, bueno… bien no estoy, pero me siento mejor y prometo que hoy no haré nada que pueda empeorar mi estado… - cuando vi que mi hermano iba a hablar, probablemente argumentando algo nuevo para que yo desista de mi pretensión, le dije- no puedo faltar hoy… hoy no…- en su rostro vi resignación y tras emitir un disimulado suspiro de derrota, se puso de pie y agregó

- Los monstruos sí que son necios ¿eh?...- de inmediato me sentí picada por el comentario y como respuesta le lancé una de mis almohadas con la intención de que le cayera en la cabeza, pero… lamentablemente estaba débil y no le alcanzó

En cuanto Touya me dejó sola, me alisté para ir a la escuela… lo que sí pude notar perfectamente es que me dolía el cuerpo, probablemente la fiebre no había bajado del todo pero no podía faltar ese día a la escuela… y no era sólo un capricho… realmente no podía faltar a clases porque… necesitaba ver a… bueno, necesitaba ver a ese muchacho que me hacía perder la respiración con su sola presencia… sí, ese a quien con sólo ver me hacía sentir feliz y a quien por cierto, no veía ya en buen tiempo…

OoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoo

Luego de que mi hermano me dejara en la puerta de la escuela, el malestar empeoró… me sentía muy mal y comenzaba a sentir que la fiebre aumentaba, pero preferí no prestarle atención al asunto, así que fui a mi aula… era extraño saber que era la primera en llegar a la escuela, normalmente era una de las últimas, pero como me tocaba hacer servicio, pues era lógico que fuera una de las primeras en hacerlo… en lo que me dirigía a mi salón de clases pasé por la sala de profesores y escuché un par de voces… hablaban de que en máximo cinco minutos debían hacer la publicación en el panel principal de la escuela de algo que no pude entender bien qué era… Supuse que era algún anuncio nuevo sin importancia y como era el primer día de clases después de la temporada de vacaciones de verano, pues comprendí que era mejor que ellos hicieran los anuncios antes de que los demás alumnos comenzaran a llegar

Al llegar a mi salón, dejé mis cosas en el lugar habitual y sin esperar más comencé a hacer mis labores… no supe en qué momento se pasaron los minutos, pero para cuando volví a fijarme en el reloj noté que ya estábamos a diez minutos de que las clases comenzaran y para mi gran sorpresa no había nadie aún en el aula… déjenme decir que ese hecho sí que me hizo sentir muy confundida, aquello era algo que nunca había pasado, ya que normalmente faltando veinte minutos para dar inicio a las clases el aula comenzaba a llenarse… es así que lo primero que decidí hacer es ir al pasillo a ver qué pasaba, pero no había nadie, estaba completamente desolado y eso me desconcertó aún más… de inmediato, corrí hacia la ventana que daba al patio y al hacerlo, vi un cúmulo de gente ahí abajo, todos estaban amontonados viendo algo en el panel principal de publicaciones… como ya había terminado de hacer mis labores en el aula, cogí mis cosas y bajé lo más rápido que pude hasta donde todos se encontraban… era más que seguro que algo importante había sido publicado…al llegar, me encontré con Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga de siempre, casi en la puerta de entrada al edificio escolar, ella al verme tan agitada vino corriendo a ayudarme

- ¡Sakura! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías hoy… con lo mal que estabas ayer, habría sido mejor que te quedaras a descansar en tu casa- en el rostro de mi amiga era muy visible el gesto de preocupación

- No… no podía faltar a clases hoy… sabes bien que…- no podía hablar con fluidez por la agitación que aún sentía por haber corrido tanto

- ¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo!... ¿vieron ya qué aula les ha tocado?- yo me quedé de piedra… ¿de qué estaba hablando Naoko? De inmediato dirigí mi mirada hacia Tomoyo y vi como ella asentía

- De qué hablan… - yo me sentía muy confundida, no sabía a qué diablos se referían mis amigas y en eso vi que Tomoyo apuntó al panel en respuesta, era muy probable que ella leyera en mi rostro la confusión que experimentaba…

- Lo que sucede Sakura, es que en ese panel han publicado la reubicación de todos los alumnos- me informó Naoko con tono despreocupado y yo a lo único que atiné en ese momento fue a…

- ¿QUÉ?- grité de puro impulso y sorpresa…- a qué te refieres exactamente con que nos han reubicado- me sentí aterrada, por nada del mundo quería que me cambiaran de compañeros… ni de aula ni de nada… ¡yo quería seguir en el salón de siempre!

- Pues según lo que dice en el panel han reubicado a todos los alumnos en nuevos grupos y aulas…

- Así es… yo estoy en el aul ¿tu?- de inmediato vi a Tomoyo, tenía mucho miedo de que me separaran de ella- yo también estoy en el 6 A y…- al responder, mi amiga esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, pero al verme volvió a ponerse seria y preocupada… yo no sabía cómo interpretar ese gesto… o es que me miraba así porque sabía que me encontraba aún convaleciente y con malestar o es que ella sabía que yo había sido ubicada en otro grupo… el frío comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo y claramente sentí aumentar el malestar… de inmediato sin dar tiempo a Tomoyo de que dijera algo, como evidentemente era su intención, salté y me colé entre el tumulto para buscar mi nombre…

Como me sentía nerviosa, el dolor corporal pasó a segundo plano… y sólo escuchaba algunos ruidos a mi alrededor, algunos eran gritos de alegría, otros tenían frases de tristeza y yo con mucha ansiedad busqué mi nombre en el grupo 6 A… sentía que mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora por la pura ansiedad que esa situación me había generado… además, iba bajando lentamente entre la lista de alumnos y seguía sin ver mi nombre… en eso, cuando iba por la mitad alguien se paró justo detrás de mí, evidentemente quien estaba ahí era alguien con más talla que la mía… esa persona estiró su brazo y puso el dedo índice en la hoja en la lista que yo miraba… en eso vi cómo bajaba el dedo hasta llegar al número 25 donde al parecer comprobó que se encontraba su nombre… casi al mismo tiempo que él yo leí lo que él apuntaba… "Kiyoshi Nagano" en cuanto mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis y comprendí a quien le pertenecía aquel nombre me quedé de piedra… sentí su aliento en la parte más alta de mi cabeza cuando él decía "¡Oh no!" lentamente giré mi rostro para ver el suyo y al hacerlo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron… mi rostro de inmediato se puso rojo y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente…

Sus ojos se quedaron muy fijos en los míos… y pude notar lo hermosos que eran…y es que, no era por exagerar, pero todo en él era simplemente perfecto… su sonrisa era exquisitamente atrayente, pues cuando sonreía se veía en ella una pizca de coquetería y dulzura, su cabello era sencillamente de un negro azabache extraordinario que brillaba mucho y se veía muy pero muy suave… tenía unas cejas increíblemente pobladas pero bien distribuidas que enmarcaban a sus ojos de color verde con motas marrones y amarillas… él tras mirarme unos segundos fijamente se volteó, pero antes de hacerlo por completo me regaló una de esas sonrisas maravillosas que sólo él sabía dar… y de inmediato me sentí desvanecer… parecía que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía y hasta creí que volaba… sabía perfectamente que tenía el rostro muy caliente y no a causa de la fiebre… ¡No! Era debido a ese lindo gesto suyo… el que de pronto hizo que yo me considerara la muchacha más feliz del universo… y cómo no serlo si el chico por el que yo moría desde hacía ya muchos años atrás me había regalado una de sus mejores sonrisas aquella mañana… sabía… sabía muy bien que había sido la mejor decisión de mi vida haber ido a clases aquel día, aún cuando mi cuerpo me pedía que descansara

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí paralizada, pero en eso sentí que alguien me cogía de la mano y me jalaba… al reaccionar vi que se trataba de Tomoyo y de pronto recordé que no había terminado de ver a qué aula me habían asignado…

- Tomoyo… Tomoyo detente… aún no he visto el aula en donde me han ubicado…

- Sakura… has estado metida ahí ya buen tiempo y ¿no has visto que nos han puesto juntas en el aula 6 A?…- cuando a mis oídos llegaron las palabras de mi mejor amiga, me quedé helada y me detuve… ella también lo hizo al ver que yo no avanzaba…- ¿te sucede algo? ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, sí…- le respondí en modo automático y es que no podía creer, mejor dicho, no podía asimilar lo que aquella noticia significaba para mí- lo que… lo que pasa es que…- mi corazón estaba palpitando a mil por hora… y claramente noté que de pronto me sentía muy nerviosa y feliz a la vez

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?... ¡Sakura!- Tomoyo comenzó a moverme delicadamente pues al parecer yo estaba en estado de shock…

- Lo que pasa es que… Kiyoshi está en nuestro grupo…- lo último lo dije casi en un susurro, pues el sólo hecho de pronunciar su nombre se me hacía difícil….

- ¿Qué?... ¿estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?- el tono de voz de Tomoyo estaba cargado de sorpresa por la noticia, yo asentí y mi amiga se quedó pensativa unos segundos- pues ¡qué noticia más maravillosa para ti, Sakura!… - sus ojos se iluminaron de la emoción y es que ella sabía muy bien lo muy enamorada que yo estaba de ese muchacho desde hace ya tanto tiempo atrás…

Tomoyo, me tomó de la mano y volvió a jalarme en dirección a nuestro nuevo salón de clase… y en el camino yo aproveché en contarle lo que pasó luego de que Kiyoshi y yo cruzáramos miradas… mi amiga por supuesto, pegó un grito de alegría, y es que según ella, él por fin había notado mi existencia… para cuando llegamos al aula pudimos notar que en ella habían muchos rostros conocidos y desconocidos a la vez… una vez dentro casi de modo automático yo busqué con la mirada a Kiyoshi y cuando lo pude ver, noté que estaba apoyado al lado de la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos… pero también estaba rodeado de muchachas que evidentemente formaban parte de su club de admiradoras… en ese instante tuve que desviar la mirada pues se nos acercaron Naoko y Chiharu, quienes por suerte también pertenecían a nuestro grupo… cuando ellas venían en nuestra dirección pude notar claramente que los chicos las quedaban viendo y es que en efecto, ambas eran unas jóvenes de 16 años muy atractivas y para mi ya no era novedad el que ellas tuvieran muchos admiradores en la escuela desde hace ya buen tiempo…

- ¡Sakura, qué bueno que también te asignaran este grupo!... lástima que no pasó lo mismo con el resto…

- Sí, eso sí que me apena saber… pues extrañaré mucho a Kyoko y Mariko- el rostro de Chiharu se veía visiblemente triste en ese instante y es que yo sabía perfectamente que ella era muy amiga de ellas dos…

En aquel momento, nuestra conversación quedó interrumpida porque el tutor del aula hizo su ingreso

- Alumnos, buenos días…

- Buenos días…- respondimos todos al unísono, todos nos miramos confundidos, pues no sabíamos exactamente qué hacer… ninguno tenía idea del lugar que debía ocupar en el aula… por lo que no pudimos tomar asiento y en lugar de ello nos quedamos ahí parados, esperando que se nos indicara algo…

- Permanezcan de pie todos, porque en este momento daré inicio a la asignación de carpetas… a ver, los jóvenes párense a éste lado y las damas a éste otro- todos obedecimos rápidamente, en ese momento él comenzó a llamar uno a uno y a indicar dónde se ubicarían… yo por supuesto no prestaba la más mínima atención, pues era inevitable que mis ojos dejaran de ver en dirección a donde se encontraba Kiyoshi y más cuando de pronto dijeron su nombre y le indicaron su ubicación…- Kinomoto, Sakura…- el tutor dijo mi nombre y como no sabía qué hacer en ese momento me quedé helada y di un pequeño brinco- ubíquese delante del asiento de su compañero Nagano…

¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Acaso esto podía estar pasándome?... ¿Qué sucedía ese día?... no entendía nada, de cuando acá yo soy ¿TAN AFORTUNADA? En lo que caminaba en dirección a mi asiento, me sentía muy nerviosa… me costaba mucho moverme y era como si mi cuerpo fuera de plomo… al llegar a mi lugar me senté sin verlo en ningún momento… mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora de sólo imaginar que él estaba atrás de mi y como era de esperarse, sentía las mejillas completamente calientes y rosadas… Para mí, honestamente todo lo que me estaba pasando aquel día era un sueño, algo que jamás creí que me pudiera pasar… ¡qué afortunada me sentía! Era indescriptible la alegría que experimentaba y más cuando minutos después noté que a mí costado derecho ubicaron a Tomoyo…

Una vez que todos fuimos asignados en una posición, el tutor volvió a hablar

- Ahora que ya están ubicados todos, déjenme poner en su conocimiento que a partir de ahora tendrán un compañero nuevo…- todos, incluida yo, abrimos la boca de la sorpresa- pasa por favor…- en cuanto vimos al Tutor invitando a alguien a pasar fijamos la mirada en la puerta por donde hacía su ingreso un muchacho…- su nombre es Li, Shaoran… viene de China, así que espero que todos se lleven bien con él…- las miradas de todos y sobre todo TODAS, estaban puestas en él recién llegado… particularmente debía reconocer que era un joven bastante atractivo… de porte atlético, alto, cabello castaño, rasgos varoniles pero muy bien proporcionados, ojos marrones bastante atrayentes…qué más puedo decir, si sólo debo reconocer que era muy pero MUY guapo… aunque ¡claro! según mi humilde opinión y aclarando… si bien él me parecía muy atractivo, de todos modos yo sólo tenía ojos para Kiyoshi… y sabía que mis sentimientos le pertenecían sólo a él…

- ¡Hola a todos!- fue lo que escuché decir a Li, se agachó ligeramente a modo de saludo y en eso comenzó a ver a todos rápidamente hasta que llegó mi turno… en donde no sé si fue mi impresión pero percibí claramente que su mirada se quedó detenida un largo tiempo cuando se fijó en mi existencia y… ¡OH VAYA!... ¡pero qué mirada para más penetrante!... ¡un momento!... ¿Por qué su mirada… me hacía sentir tan nerviosa e incómoda?...

- Joven Li… por favor ubíquese al lado de Kinomoto… en el asiento de ahí, que se encuentra desocupado y que da a la ventana- vi como el muchacho asentía ante la indicación del tutor y comenzaba a caminar en dirección al asiento que le acababan de asignar… como escuché que el Tutor había mencionado mi apellido inmediatamente vi hacia mi lado izquierdo… no había visto que aquella carpeta estuviera vacía y ¡claro! ¿cómo podría haberme fijado en aquel detalle si es que tenía a Kiyoshi en la carpeta de atrás?

En cuanto Li llegó a su lugar se sentó y tras dejar sus cosas acomodadas me miró fijamente, cuando lo hizo tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido… y yo, como era evidente…me sentí muy intimidada y es que era la primera vez que alguien me miraba de ese modo, es más, era la primera vez que un chico me miraba así de ese modo y no era para nada agradable a decir verdad… sí, yo sabía que no era precisamente muy popular que digamos, pues generalmente los muchachos me ignoraban por completo o al menos no me miraban de ese modo TAN INCÓMODO y por eso el hecho de que él me mirara me descuadraba por completo y me hacía sentir de un modo extraño… no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar… pero esperen, esperen… ¡un segundo! ¿Qué se creía él? ¿Por qué me miraba casi como si le incomodara sentarse cerca a mí? ¿Qué le había hecho yo?... con la confusión interna brotando en mí, inmediatamente desvié la mirada y la fijé en el pizarrón y tras hacer eso tuve la certeza de algo: en definitiva, ese muchacho llamado Li y yo no nos llevaríamos para nada bien…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola, hola, holaaaaa :D cómo están… nada… quería saludarlos y poner en su conocimiento que esta es la segunda historia que escribo y en donde tomo como protagonistas a Sakura y Shaoran… jejejeje es que esa pareja en verdad ¡me encanta!... bueno, recién la comencé a escribir hace poco así que ya veremos cómo va evolucionando la historia así que pues los invito a leer y a que comenten… por ahora eso es todo ¡me despido! Bye bye… besosssss<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Es posible que un día pueda volverse así de caótico?**

_POV- Sakura Kinomoto_**  
><strong>

Durante todo el tiempo que duraron las clases de álgebra me la pasé contando los minutos que faltaban para que diera la hora del descanso… realmente ya no daba para ¡más! De repente me sentía agotada, y el malestar volvía a aparecer… lo supe porque aunque me sentía intimidada teniendo a Kiyoshi y a ese tal Li cerca a mí, ese enrojecimiento en mis mejillas no tenía nada que ver con aquella situación… sino que más bien se debía a que la fiebre nuevamente estaba subiendo, por lo que tenía los ojos llorosos y sentía mucho frío ¡MUCHO FRÍO!…

Con todo ese malestar invadiendo mi cuerpo no paraba de moverme en mi carpeta y es que no había posición en la que me sintiera cómoda, en verdad sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría. De rato en rato notaba que Tomoyo me miraba y yo no quería ver su rostro porque sabía que en él vería sólo preocupación, por lo que por ese motivo prefería evitar mirar en su dirección; además, eso era algo que sólo haría que me sintiera peor pues detestaba preocupar a mi amiga.

Por otro lado y al mismo tiempo, notaba que ese muchacho chino me miraba cuando me movía demasiado ¡qué fastidio! ¿Por qué no se ocupa de sus propios asuntos?… yo me sentía ¡fatal! Y él, en mi estado, no podía pretender que estuviera quieta, así que por su bien era mejor que no me dijera algo, pues así como estaba no tenía el ánimo suficiente como para tratarlo educadamente… ¡NO SEÑOR!

Asimismo, algo que también hacía que me sintiera peor de lo que estaba era que se suponía que aquel día debería de ser el más feliz de mi vida, pero sintiéndome como me sentía y sabiendo que tenía a alguien a quien al parecer yo no le caía y que se la pasaba mirándome con odio todo el tiempo, pues realmente a la única conclusión a la que pude llegar era a la que mi día se había convertido en uno demasiado malo…

No supe cómo… pero sacando fuerzas de donde pude, aguanté hasta que la hora del receso llegó. Obviamente, lo primero que hice ni bien sonó el timbre, fue ponerme de pie y salir del aula sin detenerme a mirar a nadie ¡ni siquiera a Kiyoshi! Quien por cierto se encontraba ahí sentado en su sitio leyendo un libro. Tomoyo, como podrán imaginar, salió siguiéndome y me alcanzó a unos pasos fuera del salón…

- ¡SAKURA!... ¡espérame!

- ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- la debilidad me estaba matando… yo sentía que estaba muriendo en ese preciso instante… por lo que era evidente que muchos ánimos de permanecer en ese estado no tenía. Mi prioridad era llegar a la enfermería lo más pronto posible para que pudieran ayudarme a estabilizar mi estado.

- Te ves fatal Sakura… debes ir a la enfermería…

- Es ahí a donde quiero ir… ¡me siento muy mal Tomoyo…!- cómo habrá estado mi rostro que de inmediato mi amiga me cogió del brazo para darme soporte y sin agregar más me dijo con decisión

- ¡Vamos! Te acompaño hasta allá… no puedo dejar que vayas sola…

Así sin más, ambas fuimos a la enfermería y al llegar nos recibió la enfermera que al verme en el estado- posiblemente deplorable- en el que estaba de inmediato me atendió y me obligó a permanecer ahí en lo que duraba el descanso e incluso cuando éste acabó. Como imaginarán lastimosamente Tomoyo tuvo que irse a clases así que yo me quedé sola en aquella blanca habitación y sin poder resistirlo me quedé completa y profundamente dormida…

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya me sentía mejor ¡sí! Definitivamente estaba completamente renovada, es por eso que de inmediato me senté en la camilla y busqué a mí alrededor a la enfermera, quien apareció unos momentos después

- ¡Kinomoto! Veo que ya te despertaste- su sonrisa en aquel momento fue muy reconfortante para mí así que yo también le dediqué una sonrisa, ¡claro! La mía probablemente tenía vestigios de debilidad pero finalmente fue la mejor que pude formar en ese instante

- En realidad ya me siento bastante mejor…- le dije mientras ella buscaba algo en los cajones de su escritorio

- Pues déjame examinarte, a ver si ya estás en condiciones de volver a clases…

- Está bien…- me quedé pensando en que debía de haber dormido mucho, al menos lo suficiente como para recuperar energías así que le pregunté- por cierto… ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- necesitaba saberlo, pues yo sentía como si lo hubiese hecho por horas…

- Mmmm has dormido casi 2 horas… ya estamos cerca a que suene la campana para entrar al segundo descanso- escuchar aquello me sorprendió bastante por lo que me puse de pie de inmediato y es que en realidad me había perdido completamente la clase de literatura que era una de mis asignaturas favoritas…

La enfermera, me obligó a tomar asiento por un par de minutos más para examinarme con cuidado y al comprobar que ya estaba estabilizada me permitió salir de ahí. Como era lógico de inmediato fui a mi salón, pero como aún quedaban un par de minutos para que sonara la campana, por lo que me vi obligada a quedarme afuera esperando…

Al sonar la campana, la puerta se abrió y el primero en salir para mi sorpresa fue Kiyoshi, está de más decir que al verlo me quedé helada y las sensaciones que siempre sentía cuando lo veía me invadieron y es que era ¡TAN LINDO!… él, al notar la presencia de alguien ahí de pie, fijó su mirada en mi apenas por unos segundos, hecho que me alegró completamente… pero al corroborar que sólo era yo siguió caminando, actitud que ha decir verdad me entristeció, y es que siempre había una esperanza en mi interior de que al verme él se diera cuenta de que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de mí … sin embargo, debía aterrizar y por más que eso fuera doloroso yo debía aceptar que eso era tan difícil de que pasara como de que de pronto me ganara la lotería… así que suspirando quité esa idea de mi mente y de inmediato volví al presente y decidí representar mi papel habitual… el de ser una simple espectadora y una de las admiradoras más abnegadas de Kiyoshi Nagano… es por ello que era consciente de que no podía resistirme a dirigir mi mirada en la dirección en la que él estaba así que rápidamente di la vuelta para verlo y al hacerlo noté que desaparecía por uno de los pasillos… ¡qué perfecto era! Su figura era tan atractiva hasta de espaldas que en verdad me hacía sentir como si yo estuviera viendo a un ángel… todo en él me encantaba y me hacía sentir hipnotizada… bueno, bueno, ¡me hacía sentir embobada!… Luego de que lo perdí de vista y salí de mi estado de parálisis decidí entrar al salón.

Ni bien puse un pie dentro busqué con la mirada a Tomoyo, pero no pude ubicarla pues antes de poder dar una vista completa al aula mis ojos inevitablemente se detuvieron ante la figura de Li, quien estaba de pie apoyado con los codos en el borde de la ventana observándome con detenimiento, en lo primero que me fijé fue que tenía los ojos fijos en mi rostro; además de que su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y de que sus manos cogían un celular. Podrán pensar que estoy loca pero la verdad es que nuevamente la sensación de incomodidad me invadió ¡qué molesto era verlo mirarme así!... inicialmente no supe qué hacer, pero luego de puro impulso le saqué la lengua y me di la vuelta sin siquiera detenerme a ver cómo reaccionaba con aquella actitud mía… al ver a Tomoyo a unos metros de donde estaba parada fui a hablarle con completo descaro

- Tomoyo… ya volví- mi amiga se sobresaltó un poco por mi aparición sorpresiva, pero en cuanto se calmó me sonrió

- ¡Qué bueno que ya estés aquí!…

- Lo mismo digo… no puedo creer que me perdiera mi clase favorita…- ¡realmente lamenté perder esa clase! ¡no es justo!

- Lo sé… pero lo importante es que ahora estás mejor y que el malestar desapareció…- la sonrisa de mi querida amiga Tomoyo me reconfortó, algo que siempre pasaba…

- ¡Lo mismo digo!- sonreí abiertamente ante ese hecho, pero de inmediato me puse seria en cuanto noté que Tomoyo se ponía tensa mientras dirigía su mirada hacia algo que pasaba detrás de mí… como se imaginarán lo primero que hice fue girar mi cabeza para ver lo que ocurría y al hacerlo percibí que todos los que estábamos en el aula prestábamos atención a ese hecho tan extraño…

Lo que ahí pasaba era que Li estaba siendo acorralado por tres chicos muy populares de la escuela: Eriol Hiragizawa, Sasuke Iesada y Minoru Kajiwara… quienes por cierto eran muy pero muy guapos y al mismo tiempo inalcanzables en varios sentidos.

Si se preguntan por qué digo eso, pues simple: sucede que los tres eran bastante atléticos, inteligentes, hábiles en los deportes, carismáticos y hasta se podría decir que en cualquier lugar en el que se encontrasen eran los que lideraban grupos, ¡sí! Acertaron quienes dijeron que ellos son los populares de la escuela. Además, creo que es un poco obvio aclarar que por esa condición tenían fama de salir sólo con chicas que estuvieran a "su nivel", es decir, jovencitas bastante simpáticas y populares, que tuvieran una figura formidable y de personalidad muy entretenida, de esas que te das cuenta a primera que son tan seguras de sí mismas que definitivamente siempre sobresalen en cualquier lugar en el que transiten opacando a quienes -como yo- sólo nos preocupamos por sobrevivir día a día en la escuela al carecer de algo especial que nos permita ser "especiales" y así encajar en el estereotipo de chicas ideales para ellos… Pero ¡en fin! A lo que iba, los tres chicos se acercaron a Li y lo rodearon

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y estudio aquí desde hace un par de años, ellos son Sasuke Iesada y Minoru Kajiwara… por azares de la vida hemos coincidido en esta aula así que venimos a darte la bienvenida e invitarte a que conozcas la escuela… si deseas nosotros con gusto te la enseñaremos- El rostro de Hiragizawa al hablar era absolutamente hipnotizante… todos sus gestos eran simplemente atrayentes, era como si tuviera una especie de hechizo que lo hiciera ver así de atractivo en cualquier momento o circunstancia… el joven chino tenía un gesto de sorpresa evidente, pero no se veía molesto o incómodo con el hecho de que ellos tres se le acercaran y le hablaran

- eh… pues, ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Li Shaoran y…

- ¡Vienes de China! Eso ya lo sabemos…- los tres sonrieron ante aquella frase, Li se veía serio pero no molesto, era muy extraño ver a Li sin ese ceño fruncido que por cierto era ¡TAN MOLESTO!... en ese momento vi cómo Hiragizawa le daba una palmada en la espalda y lo jalaba fuera del salón… tras unos segundos más, los cuatro salieron conversando…

- ¡Vaya! ¿acaso Hiragizawa y su pandilla están en éste grupo?- en cuanto lancé la pregunta noté que a Tomoyo se le formaba un rostro de decepción momentáneo y luego sonrió

- ¡Ay Sakura! Siempre eres muy despistada… pues claro que están en éste salón, es más se sientan a dos carpetas de distancia de donde nosotras nos sentamos… ¿en verdad no los habías visto?

- Pues ¡no!... es que bueno… tú sabes que cuando Kiyoshi está cerca para mí todo lo demás desaparece…

- A bueno eso sí, no pienso discutir tu argumento…- ambas comenzamos a reír con complicidad y luego de que Tomoyo me dijera donde se sentaban esos tres y de que me informara lo que el maestro había mandado de tarea decidimos ir a comprar algo para comer. Sin embargo, ni bien llegamos a la puerta el timbre nos sorprendió al sonar y yo me quedé verdaderamente desilusionada con el hecho de que prácticamente no había podido disfrutar con tranquilidad del descanso, pero no me quedó de otra más que resignarme a tan fatal acontecimiento.

Cuando llegué a mi asiento pude ver que justo hacía su ingreso Kiyoshi, quien por cierto traía un rostro de incomodidad bárbaro… yo sabía reconocer los gestos que ponía porque me había dedicado por tanto tiempo a observarlo que en verdad era una experta descifrando sus estados de ánimo. Es por eso que cuando vi que traía esa cara se me vino de inmediato la respuesta al porqué de ese mal humor… si ese día no me equivoca, según mis suposiciones era muy probable que él se hubiese cruzado en alguna parte de la escuela con Hiragizawa, Iesada y Kajiwara… sí, sí, ustedes se preguntarán qué sucede ahí… bueno, hasta donde yo sé existen varias hipótesis y nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué pasó exactamente, pero en términos muy generales puedo decir que antes, esto es, hasta hace aproximadamente medio año atrás, Kiyoshi era muy amigo de esos tres… es más, paraban juntos de arriba abajo y como era de esperarse siempre que entraban a algún lado en grupo la atención de todos estaba siempre en torno a los cuatro amigos. Asimismo, era muy sabido que los que lideraban el grupo eran Hiragizawa y Kiyoshi, por lo que constantemente se veía a ambos frecuentar los mismos lugares y las mismas amistades, salir al mismo tiempo en citas dobles con muchachas muy lindas, entre otro tipo de circunstancias en dónde se puede afirmar que evidentemente aquellos dos jovencitos eran casi como hermanos, uña y mugre, por lo inseparables que eran y habían demostrado ser por varios años… Sin embargo, un día, de manera muy sorpresiva para todos nosotros, ellos dejaron de hablarse, la evidencia de que algo extraño había ocurrido ahí era que una mañana los dos aparecieron golpeados (síntoma de que habían tenido una pelea) y extrañamente ya no se dirigían la palabra cuando hasta el día anterior todos los habían visto marcharse juntos de lo más normal.

En realidad nadie sabe qué ha pasado ahí, todos desconocemos lo que llevó a que esa amistad tan grande se rompiera así de modo tan repentino, aunque todos creemos que los únicos que saben la verdad son ellos cuatro, quienes por cierto se ponen de muy mal humor cuando alguien intenta sacarles la información sobre lo ocurrido… es por eso que la escuela entera se ha dedicado a esgrimir hipótesis de lo que ha pasado entre ellos, pero hasta ahora nadie sabe con certeza lo que ha llevado a que los tres excluyeran del grupo a Kiyoshi.

Bueno, por otro lado, también debo mencionar que ese hecho no hizo que él perdiera su popularidad en la escuela, pues a decir verdad hasta aumentó y es que las chicas sentían una necesidad mucho más ferviente de acercarse a él e intentar hacerle "compañía"… en fin, según mi conclusión sacada por el gesto que él traía en el rostro era probable que se hubiese cruzado con ellos… hecho que casi confirmé pues segundos después cuando los tres muchachos entraron al salón en compañía de Li, quien se mantenía serio pero por su rostro al parecer no se sentía incómodo al tratarlos…

En aquel momento el profesor de ciencias entró al salón, así que saqué mi cuaderno y mis lapiceros, pero mi torpeza fue TAN GRANDE que en lo que abría mi cuaderno uno de mis lapiceros fue volando para atrás, yo me quedé estática ni bien escuché que Kiyoshi decía "AUCH" todos voltearon a ver lo que acababa de ocurrir y como podrán imaginar yo quería que la tierra me tragara, mi rostro estaba completamente rojo y mis nervios eran incontrolables… giré lentamente mi cuerpo, sabía que mis labios no podrían pronunciar palabra alguna al verlo y así tan cohibida lo miré y tímidamente y con GRAN ESFUERZO dije en apenas un susurro

- ¡Lo siento mucho!- ¡DIOS, qué nervios! Yo sentía que mi cuerpo vibraba y que estaba roja, roja, roja…

- ¡TEN!- su palabra me heló el cuerpo por completo, pues fue tan brusca, fría y rencorosa que de inmediato sentí como si alguien me clavara un cuchillo en el corazón… no sé cómo recibí el lapicero, pero de inmediato me di la vuelta y casi sin poder contenerlo, mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas… me sentía tan mal que en verdad en ese momento quería salir corriendo del aula y nunca más volver… Sin embargo, me aguanté y decidí sólo mantener la cabeza agachada, ¡debía ser fuerte! No era muy adecuado que demostrara que su actitud tan fría para conmigo me afectaba de ese modo, pues siendo muy sinceros eso significaba venderme por completo y declarar a los cuatro vientos que él me gustaba y MUCHO… poco a poco sentí como el resto dejaba de mirarnos, momento en el que dejé que un par de lágrimas cayeran sobre mi cuaderno… de inmediato las limpié pues no quería que nadie las notara y mucho menos Kiyoshi…

Durante toda la clase no dejé de pensar en ese gesto suyo y cada vez que recordaba su rostro y su palabra "!TEN!" me dolía tanto el pecho que reaparecían las ganas de querer ponerme a llorar como una niña… sí, yo sabía perfectamente por qué aquello me dolía tanto… yo siempre había estado esperando intercambiar palabras con él, soñaba con que ese día fuera el más maravilloso de mi vida, hasta recreaba escenas en las que él se portaba tan bien conmigo que terminábamos siempre cogidos de la mano… Vaya qué ideas para más maravillosas eran esas… pero no, la realidad era distinta y mi primer intercambio de palabras con él fue tan horrible que en realidad eso hacía que me sintiera muy pero muy triste, mi primer contacto con el chico que más me gustaba fue provocado por una torpeza mía y lo peor de todo, que la respuesta dada por él sí que fue bastante dolorosa… me sentía muy decepcionada por todo aquello…

- Bueno alumnos, por ahora dejaré la clase ahí… si no tienen alguna pregunta que hacer voy a proseguir a asignar los grupos de investigación, que como ustedes ya saben tendrán la tarea de elaborar un proyecto de ciencias, que tendrá un puntaje equivalente a la mitad de la nota así que más les vale que los trabajos que presenten sean verdaderamente innovadores y muy bien hechos…- los murmullos en el aula eran casi ensordecedores… y yo que estaba muy distraída en ese momento y es que no tenía intención alguna de opinar sobre nada… sí, incluso una hora y media después de aquel pequeño incidente, no tenía el valor de pronunciar palabra alguna.

El silencio volvió a aparecer cuando el profesor comenzó a llamar de siete en siete para la conformación de los grupos. Luego de que llamó a varios, a lo lejos yo escuché que el profesor dijo- Hiragizawa, Iesada, Kajiwara, Li, Nagano, Daidouji… y… Kinomoto… serán el grupo cinco…- todo el aula quedó en completo silencio y yo pues de pronto me quedé paralizada, sentí que mis sentidos volvían a enfocarse en el mundo exterior… de inmediato levanté la mirada y sentí que me subía la temperatura, me puse MUY roja al ver que todas las miradas estaban plantadas en nosotros… yo en particular ODIO que me miren, no me gusta que los demás lo hagan ¡me intimidan! Y no me hacen sentir muy cómoda que digamos...

Tras un minuto de sorpresa, lo que sucedió en seguida fue tan confuso que me mareó por completo. Al mismo tiempo Kiyoshi y Hiragizawa se pusieron de pie y dieron un puñetazo sobre la mesa, con el rostro muy molesto dijeron "yo no haré trabajo con él" ambos se apuntaron y el profesor pestañeaba por tremenda reacción inusual en aquellos dos alumnos que hasta aquel día habían demostrado tener un comportamiento ejemplar, por mi parte temblaba, pues temía que mi vida corriera peligro al estar tan cerca a Kiyoshi

- A ver, a ver, a ver…- en el rostro del maestro se veía con claridad que trataba con mucha dificultad de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí…- ¿cómo es eso de que ustedes dos no quieren trabajar en el mismo grupo?

- Profesor, con todo respeto pero el motivo es muy personal…

- Pues con el mismo respeto que usted me merece alumno Hiragizawa, déjeme decirle que si no me brinda una razón lo suficientemente racional y objetiva no podré considerar cambiarlo de grupo…

- Profesor… ambos simplemente no nos llevamos bien, lo que no permitirá que podamos hacer un buen trabajo en equipo… acaso esa no es razón suficiente para que considere cambiarnos de grupo…

- Mmmm pues me temo que no Nagano…una de las tantas finalidades de éste tipo de trabajos es enseñarles a que aprendan a convivir con diverso tipo de personas… desconocidas, conocidas y hasta con quienes uno no soporta ver o tratar, ya que lo que hacemos en la escuela es enseñarles a que más tarde cuando sean adultos y entren al mundo laboral, puedan ser lo suficientemente capaces de tratar con todos los que trabajen con ustedes… así que, si me disculpan, no pienso cambiar de opinión y menos cuando me brindan esa razón como excusa…

- Pero…

- Por favor, no pienso seguir hablando al respecto, ¡ambos tomen asiento!- el rostro de Hiragizawa era completamente atemorizante, yo no me atrevía a voltear a ver el de Kiyoshi, así que sólo me limité a imaginar que era uno muy pero muy intimidante, de esos que prefieres no ver porque pareciera como si te pudiera carbonizar y dejarte convertido en cenizas…

Al finalizar las clases, vi que los tres amigos se fueron rápidamente, y es que el genio de Hiragizawa durante todo el resto de la mañana estuvo demasiado descontrolado como para poder interactuar con los demás. Por otro lado, Kiyoshi permaneció en su carpeta sentado -molesto claro está- pero estaba en un estado demasiado extraño, porque cuando lo vi de reojo mientras guardaba mis cosas para salir del aula, noté que estaba mirando un punto fijo y sin ninguna señal de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, esa situación hizo que me planteara en la cabeza la idea de que quizá él no se había percatado de que ya era hora de salida. Es evidente que segura de eso no estaba, pero verlo así en ese estado catatónico me llevaba a esa conclusión.

- ¡Sakura! Me tengo que ir primero porque tengo ensayo en el coro…- ¡qué susto me llevé! Realmente no me esperaba la intervención de Tomoyo…

- ¿Eh? Pero… ¿tus ensayos no son los viernes?- al responder aquello traté de que mi cerebro pensara lo más rápido posible…

- Sí, pero la profesora programó uno para hoy, quiere que coordinemos lo de la presentación de Mayo…- yo me sentí un poco desilusionada con la noticia a decir verdad, y es que quería conversar con Tomoyo sobre lo ocurrido… pero para no hacer que ella se sintiera mal le dije

- Pues en ese caso ni modo…- sonreí lo mejor que pude me puse la mochila en la espalda y salimos juntas del salón.

¡Qué aburrido era ir sola a casa!… lo normal era que Tomoyo me acompañara hasta cierto tramo en donde inevitablemente debíamos separarnos, pero justo en ese día tan particular eso no era así y no podía negar que eso me entristecía. Caminé un par de cuadras hasta que en ese momento nuevamente sentí que el malestar volvía a aparecer, ¡sí! reapareció la debilidad y comencé a sentir frío; caminé lo más que pude pero realmente sentía que las energías se me agotaban a medida que avanzaba. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que me di cuenta de que ya no daba para más, por lo que decidí parar a descansar, para hacerlo me apoyé en una pared.

Permanecí, de pie, un rato luego del cual -al notar que por ahí casi nadie transitaba al no ser una las calles más concurridas de la ciudad- decidí agacharme y sin más ni más abracé mis rodillas y escondí el rostro entre ellas. En realidad, mi intención era solo estar así un momento, mientras dejaba que pasara el malestar, pero no sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, porque de repente sólo sentía que me movía y que alguien me llevaba en sus brazos. El aroma que percibía era bastante agradable y me sentía muy a gusto en ellos, pues la sensación de seguridad y protección que me brindaban nunca antes las había experimentado, eran ¡tan cómodos! Sí, no me daban ganas de bajarme nunca de ellos. Al principio, no sé por qué pensé que era mi hermano el que me cargaba, pero poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de que esa idea no era posible pues era muy poco probable que él me cargara menos cuando recordaba que … espera, espera, espera… Touya no podía ser, él trabajaba en las tardes y yo jamás me sentí así de cómoda en sus brazos… entonces… si no era mi hermano el que me cargaba ¿quién diablos lo hacía?

En cuanto aquellas interrogantes embargaron mi cerebro, un terror pocas veces sentido me invadió y de pronto un frío inmenso y atroz invadió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, me quedé helada y no me atrevía a ver quién me cargaba, en ese momento me sentía aterrada, y en mi mente sólo habían pensamientos malos… ¡un violador de seguro me está llevando a un lugar desconocido! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?... ¡ya sé!

En cuestión de segundos aún con los ojos cerrados, rápidamente mordí con mucha fuerza una parte del cuerpo de aquel individuo ¡pervertido! Inmediatamente sentí que me soltaba y debido a mi habilidad no caí mal cuando lo hizo:

- ¡AUCH! ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE? ¿ACASO ERES DEMENTE?- yo ya había comenzado a correr sin saber a dónde iba con el único objetivo de alejarme lo más que podía de aquel lugar, pero en ese momento esa voz se me hizo ligeramente familiar, me detuve en seco y de pronto escuché que esos pasos se acercaron a mí… me sentía muy consternada como para voltear así que esperé a que esa persona se aproximara más, definitivamente no era un pervertido, sino que más bien se trataba de alguien que conocía. Al escuchar los pasos tan cerca de donde me encontraba paralizada, me di la vuelta- ¡eres una BESTIA Kinomoto!- si yo ya estaba consternada porque esa voz se me hacía familiar, el ver de quién se trataba simplemente me dejó más estática de lo que ya estaba… al punto de que cuando Li me lanzó bruscamente la maleta con mis cosas no hice nada por evitar que me cayera en pleno estómago y que luego diera a parar en el piso…

- Pero… ¿cómo es que…?- fue lo único que pude balbucear ante aquella extraña escena… me dolía TANTO el cuerpo y ahora también el estómago que me costaba pensar en lo que debía de decir así que no podía formular nada mejor que aquellas palabras…

- ¡Olvídalo! me marcho de aquí…- Li comenzó a caminar y vi que se frotaba el brazo por encima de la chaqueta… de inmediato supuse que era ahí donde yo había mordido con fuerza… en ese momento realmente me sentí fatal emocionalmente, así que recogí rápidamente mi mochila y corrí para darle el alcance

- ¡Li!… ¡espera!

- ¡No quiero tenerte cerca Kinomoto!... así que hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vista ¿quieres?

- Pero…- él se detuvo y me miró con una frialdad atroz, tenía el ceño completamente fruncido y los ojos que echaban chispas de rabia, de pronto me sentí muy pero muy pequeña…

- ¡LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA! ¿QUÉ ACASO ERES TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO PARA NO COMPRENDER QUE NO TE QUIERO TENER CERCA NI UN MINUTO MÁS?- wow… no podía creer lo que mis oídos me hacían escuchar… pero… pero ¡qué mal educado es ESE TARADO! esas palabras me hicieron sentir tan furiosa que de puro impulso tomé por las asas a mi maletín y se lo tiré con toda la fuerza que conseguí acumular en mi estado medio febril… ¿Que qué sucedió después de que hice eso? ¡qué puedo decir!… lo único que sé es que los ojos de Li se tornaron demasiado asesinos así que por mi instinto de supervivencia retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, vi que él apretaba el puño con furia y que luego cerró los ojos

- Yo… Li… de verdad lo siento…

- Por favor Kinomoto, si no quieres que esto termine mal… desaparece en este instante…- al notar que en realidad él estaba conteniendo su furia con todas sus fuerzas, me acomodé el maletín rápidamente y antes de comenzar a correr le dije

- De verdad lo siento mucho…

El último recuerdo que tuve de aquel momento tan horrible fue que él lanzaba con toda su furia un puñetazo a la pared y en verdad me sentí muy feliz de que no fuera yo quien recibiera aquel golpe.

Al llegar a mi casa, fui directamente a mi habitación y me tiré sobre mi cama. Muchas preguntas a la vez daban vueltas por mi mente, entre ellas estaba la que más me desconcertaba ¿Qué hacía yo en los brazos de Li? ¿Por qué si es tan evidente que me odia me llevaba en sus brazos?... sin embargo al recordar su rostro furioso una electricidad recorrió todo mi cuerpo y en ese momento me di cuenta de que la segunda certeza a la que llegué aquel día fue la siguiente: Definitivamente la elaboración de aquel proyecto con ese grupo sería demasiado complicada… hasta me atrevo a intuir que será ¡UN FRACASO TOTAL!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola hola hola de nuevo! Jejeje bueno aquí les dejo mi segundo capítulo… sé que deben sentirse un poco confundidas y pues no las culpooo jojojoj… en fin, ya poco a poco se aclararán las cosas y la historia se irá poniendo más interesante… por otro lado, espero poder actualizar pronto :D de todos modos dudo que pueda ser hasta el sábado pues los días que vienen serán muy complicados para mí… así que ojalá y me comprendann… en fin, creo q por el momento no tengo nada más que decir y pues me despido, espero poder ver reviews por parte de ustedes dándome su opinión… bye byeee besosssssss<strong>

**Pd. Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: ella sí que es una BESTIA SALVAJE**

_POV- Shaoran Li_

No puedo creer que todo esto haya sucedido de éste modo, ¡qué mierda de día!... Realmente no sé por qué diablos decidí ayudar a esa odiosa y estúpida chica… sí, ¡Kinomoto es estúpida! Primero que nada se queda dormida en plena calle, ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre tomar una siesta en un lugar como ese?... bueno, sé que no era precisamente una siesta, porque cuando la intenté despertar noté que estaba con fiebre pero ¡IGUAL! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir quedarse dormida ahí? ¿En dónde tiene la cabeza? y además de eso, aún cuando no me agrada para nada verla cerca a mí y hago algo amable por ella me termina ¡MORDIENDO!... ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¿Qué diablos pasa con ella? ¿Acaso tiene algún problema mental?

- Joven Shaoran, muy buenas tardes…

- Buenas tardes Wei…- lo primero que hice al entrar a la sala en donde se encontraba Wei fue tirar mi maleta de la escuela y quitarme la chaqueta cuidadosamente…

- Por cierto… quería preguntarle qué es lo que desea que prepare para…- los ojos de Wei se abrieron con sorpresa y yo de inmediato dirigí la mirada al punto en donde él fijaba sus ojos, que por cierto era mi brazo izquierdo… al hacerlo noté que mi camisa estaba llena de sangre y la furia que me invadió fue tal que en realidad estaba muy dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca a mi… ¡claro que a Wei no!- ¡Joven! ¡Está usted sangrando! ¿Se siente bien? ¿qué le pasó?

- Nada Wei… sólo tuve un pequeño accidente… será mejor que me vaya a cambiar y a curar la herida… ¡ah! Y no tengo hambre, así que no prepares nada para la cena…

- Eh… de acuerdo… pero… ¿desea que le cure la herida?

- No, así está bien, yo mismo lo haré…- comencé a caminar en dirección a mi habitación pero me detuve un momento- Wei… ¿llamó mi madre?

- Sí, llamó apenas hace unos diez minutos atrás dijo que volvería a llamarlo…

- De acuerdo…

¡QUÉ CLASE DE ANIMAL SALVAJE ES KINOMOTO PARA MORDER DE ESE MODO!... ¡ésta herida es demasiado dolorosa y profunda! ¡si así se defiende, creo que no necesita de nadie que cuide de ella!. Tras volver a tranquilizar a Wei con lo de la herida fui a mi habitación a quitarme la camisa, algo que hice con bastante cuidado para no tocarla. Déjenme decir que la experiencia no es para nada agradable y que en verdad de sólo recordar cómo pasó me pongo ¡DEMASIADO RABIOSO!... Estado que no hizo más que empeorar cuando fui al baño y vi el aspecto que tenía mi brazo con tremenda mordida… ¡MALDICIÓN KINOMOTO! ¡ERES UN ANIMAL SALVAJE! Una ¡BESTIA!. Pero no, eso no se puede quedar así, ya veré la manera de hacer que esa mocosa TARADA pague por esto…

¡Pero qué dolor me produjo curar esa herida! Nunca antes me había hecho algo así en el cuerpo y espero que no quede cicatriz… ¡con un DEMONIO! ¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE AYUDARLA? ¡Ah no! si queda vestigio alguno de lo que hizo la venganza será mucho más dolorosa para ella, ¡a que sí!… Ni que piense que esto lo dejaré pasar tan fácilmente…

- Joven Shaoran, disculpe que lo moleste pero hay una jovencita en la línea que quiere hablar con usted…- En aquel momento Wei entró a mi habitación con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

- ¿conmigo? Pero…- ¿quién se consiguió mi número de casa si yo no se lo he dado a nadie?- dijo quien es…

- Me dijo que se apellida Kinomoto…

- ¿QUÉ?- pero… ¿qué se cree esa BESTIA SALVAJE para que después de atacarme así viole mi privacidad y se averigüe mi número de casa?... A NO, no, no y no…- Wei… dile a esa persona que no pienso atender su llamada… y que no se atreva a llamar ni una sola vez más…

- Pero…

- Wei, por favor dile eso tal cual lo he dicho… quiero que esa niña tenga bien en claro que no quiero que vuelva a llamar a mi casa… ¿entendido?

- Sí joven… ¿aló? ¿Jovencita Kinomoto?...

Eso fue lo último que escuché decir a Wei mientras salía de mi habitación… sí, eso era lo correcto… que esa troglodita supiera muy bien que en MI CASA sus llamadas no serían atendidas nunca. Y es que no puedo creer que se atreva a llamar, pero ¡qué descarada es Kinomoto!; además de que es una cosa andante alborotada, molesta, hueca y SALVAJE se atreve a llamar después de lo que me hizo… ¡VAYA! sí que en Japón las personas carecen de modales o bueno, al menos ella es la que carece de educación… y no sólo eso… no sé por qué yo no soporto tenerla cerca… hay algo en ella que me hace sentir extraño… algo que no me agrada y que me provoca una incomodidad que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie…

Bueno, creo que Eriol tiene razón, tuve muy mala suerte cuando el profesor me asignó al costado de la BESTIA SALVAJE, y no sólo lo digo porque no la soporto, sino porque además, con todo el cabello despeinado, el uniforme desarreglado, pues nos hacen concluir que definitivamente el modo en que luce no la hacen ver atractiva a los ojos de nadie, de ningún chico a decir verdad y mucho menos a los ojos de ese tal Nagano, por quien evidentemente ella se muere…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… no entiendo cómo se le puede pasar por la cabeza que un tipo como ese pueda fijarse en ella… jajajajajajaja… y más aún cuando de entre todas las chicas del salón ella es a la que consideran la menos popular, agraciada y la que menos cuidado tiene de su aspecto. Empezando porque la falda de su uniforme es tan largo que nadie, ¡ningún hombre! puede fijar la mirada en sus piernas; y su blusa, es tan grande que la hacen ver demasiado escuálida y sin forma y ya para qué agrego algo más. La pobre debe darse cuenta de que en realidad no tiene esperanza de ser atractiva para ningún muchacho de la escuela y hasta es mejor que se haga a la idea de que será una solterona para toda su vida. Por mucho que lo pienso no entiendo ¿por qué tuvieron que sentarme al costado de alguien tan fea habiendo chicas más lindas en el salón?...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano y fui a darme un baño. Luego, para comenzar mi día con mal humor, tuve que limpiar la herida que se veía mucho peor que el día anterior. ¡MIERDA! ¡Maldición Kinomoto! ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar por esta mordida!. El limpiar la herida me malogró el estado de ánimo por lo que no quise desayunar aquella mañana, y no es capricho lo que pasa es que sentía que me caería mal lo que comiese por lo molesto que me encontraba en aquel momento. Así que tras despidirme de Wei salí para la escuela. Al llegar, me di con la sorpresa de que mi casillero asignado estaba repleto de cartas perfumadas algo que no hizo más que enfurecerme más, por lo que dando una patada al tacho de basura, deposité en su interior todas las que encontré…

- Shaoran… pero por qué esa cara "tan alegre"

- Qué tal Hira…

- Ya te dije que me dijeras Eriol, detesto el formalismo cuando se trata de alguien que me cae tan bien…

- Lo siento, Eriol…

- Así está mejor… ¿pero qué era todo aquello que acabas de tirar eh?... uy uy uy… ¡vaya! pero cómo serás de galán que con un solo día en la escuela has conquistado tantos corazones ¿eh?…- en ese momento Eriol echaba un vistazo a lo que había desechado en el basurero y para mi mal de males sacó una de las tantas cartas y la abrió, comenzó a leerla agudizando su voz para hacerla parecer más femenina mientras me abrazaba y jalaba hacia el salón

"Querido Shaoran Li,

Desde que te vi me quedé impregnada con tus hermosos ojos marrones… no sabes cómo sentí mi corazón palpitar en cuanto te vi pasar y es que eres ¡TAN MARAVILLOSO!… de verdad estoy enamorada de ti, sé que esto es amor a primera vista y por eso me gustaría pedirte que tuvieras una cita conmigo para confirmar sólo lo que ya es un hecho: el que estamos hechos el uno para el otro… si quieres yo pago todo, pero por favor sal conmigo… mira que en mi encontrarás a alguien en quien confiar y con quien pasarla bien… ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

Te quiere, Natsuki Maeda"

- ¡Wow! Así que flechaste a Maeda ¿eh? ¡Muy bien ah! Mis más sinceras felicitaciones... estoy muy sorprendido, sobre todo porque sé que ella es una de las chicas más codiciadas de la escuela pues tiene un trasero fenomenal y una delantera que uyyy… mejor ni te cuento… y mira… te envió una foto suya en donde sale muy pero muy bien…- Eriol me mostró la foto y en cuanto la vi me quedé paralizado, la muchacha que salía en ella era verdaderamente muy atractiva, estaba demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? Mmm ¿apetecible?… más aún cuando en su foto salía sólo con una ropa interior muy provocadora semitransparente y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación…- Jajajajaaj me alegra mucho que seas popular con las mujeres… en realidad puedes encajar perfectamente en nuestro grupo… y pues a decir verdad, puedes salir no sólo con ella que es presa fácil, sino que además puedes salir con muchachas mucho más lindas y mayores si lo deseas… de eso nos encargamos nosotros…- en aquel instante entramos al salón y Eriol dándole un beso a la foto me la entregó y antes de que fuera a su asiento me dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda…

Yo me senté, guardé la foto en uno de los bolsillos de la maleta y cogí uno de los libros de la escuela, me puse a resolver los problemas de geometría que probablemente resolveríamos en la clase mientras el resto del alumnado llegaba al aula. Cuando ya faltaba sólo un minuto para que sonara la campana, llegó Nagano, en aquel momento él venía leyendo un libro por lo que no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor; en ese instante yo miré hacia la carpeta de la BESTIA y me percaté de que ella aún no llegaba hecho que no puedo negar que me hizo sentir feliz. Sí, si ella no venía ese día a clases era probable que eso generara que me sintiera alegre y calmado, pues en verdad lo que menos se me apetecía ese día era verle la cara a esa TONTA.

El timbre sonó en el momento exacto, yo me acomodé mejor en mi asiento y de pronto me sentía alegre pues al parecer ella no vendría a clases aquel día, de pronto todo era felicidad a mi alredor así que de reojo observé a la amiga de Kinomoto, quien era muy atractiva por cierto, pues tenía un cuerpazo espectacular, un rostro bastante hermoso y un cabello demasiado bien cuidado y perfumado. Yo no comprendía como alguien como ella podía andar con alguien como Kinomoto, ¿Qué acaso no le preocupaba ver aminorada su belleza al caminar por la escuela con alguien que apenas y resaltaba un poco por el color de sus ojos?. En ese preciso momento la puerta por donde entraba el profesor se abrió y un segundo después la puerta trasera también lo hizo, mostrando a la BESTIA SALVAJE de Kinomoto ahí, completamente agitada y despeinada.

Como imaginarán, en cuanto la vi, mi mal humor reapareció y lo único que hice fue fruncir el ceño y mirarla con reproche. Cuando estaba a punto de cambiar la dirección de mi mirada noté que Nagano miraba a Kinomoto con un gesto de burla, mientras que ella apenas y podía verlo en lo que iba a su asiento, con el rostro sonrojado y mirada de ensueño. No es por nada pero ¡qué estúpida es! ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que el hombre por el que ella tanto suspiraba jamás la vería como opción?... y bueno… a mí ¿qué me importa aquello? después de todo, ella se lo tenía bien merecido por haber sido grosera conmigo…

Durante toda la clase de geometría vi que Kinomoto, mejor dicho, LA BESTIA SALVAJE, no volteaba para nada a verme, aún cuando yo sabía perfectamente que ella notaba que yo la miraba y sorprendentemente -al parecer- estaba prestando atención a la clase, pues el día anterior yo había notado que ella carecía completamente de la capacidad de estar atenta y concentrada por más de cinco minutos.

Para cuando sonó la campana me puse de pie y cuando estaba llegando a la salida en donde se encontraban Eriol, Sasuke y Minoru esperándome sentí que alguien me pasaba la voz tocando mi espalda, al voltear vi que era Kinomoto y no puedo negar que me sorprendí pero al mismo tiempo la rabia volvió a apoderarse de mi interior en apenas un segundo.

- Li, con respecto a lo que pasó ayer, yo…

- Ya te dije perfectamente que no quiero tenerte cerca a mí Kinomoto… no quiero que te cruces en mi camino ¿entendido?

- Pero es que…

- ¿Qué acaso estás sorda o qué?... ¿no entiendes lo que es no acercarse a alguien que no disfruta de tu presencia?- mientras yo decía eso noté varias cosas en paralelo, una de ellas era que todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros, otra que el rostro de Kinomoto se ponía rojo y que la expresión en sus ojos cambiaban de un gesto de arrepentimiento a uno que en verdad no sabía cómo calificar…

- Pues lo quieras o no escucharás mis disculpas… y no me importa si la aceptas o no… pero no pienso dejar de molestarte hasta que no te las diga…- en lo particular, detesto que alguien me quiera dar una orden o que mi imponga algo, así que con el fin de no discutir con alguien tan desagradable lo que hice fue encoger mis hombros en señal de que me daba igual lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer y me di la vuelta. Cuando di el primer paso sentí una mano cogiendo mi brazo izquierdo justo en el lugar en donde se encontraba la herida; de inmediato miré quien me cogía ahí y vi que era la Bestia, yo simplemente no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo ¿cómo se le ocurría tocarme y justo ahí en el lugar en donde yo traía la herida de su mordida?. Kinomoto, con todas sus fuerzas me hizo voltear y me gritó- ERES UN TARADO Y TESTARUDO, LI… pero igual sólo quiero decirte que LO SIENTO…- me soltó, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su asiento con todos los ojos fijos en ella, mientras que a mí el dolor me invadía por todo el cuerpo.

No saben el impulso casi descontrolado que se estaba apoderando de mi ser , tenía unas ganas locas de ir a jalarle los pelos greñudos a esa TONTA de Kinomoto y cuando di el primer paso en su dirección Eriol me cogió del hombro y me dijo

- Hey Li, tranquilo… ven, mejor vamos afuera para que te calmes…- al salir aún sentía la rabia interna y no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo tenía unas ganas bárbaras de golpear a alguien así que casi como si Eriol adivinara lo frustrado que me encontraba me llevó a la zona de deportes- sé que debes estar muy molesto… pero ¡vamos! No puedes agarrar a golpes a una chica… aún cuando sea Kinomoto de la que estamos hablando- al hacerlo los tres amigos rieron divertidamente…- así que mejor golpea aquí…- vi que Eriol me señalaba un costal de box.

De inmediato Sasuke fue a conseguir guantes y tras ponérmelos comencé a desquitar toda la ira contenida sobre aquel objeto. En él sólo visualizaba el rostro de la Bestia salvaje así que para cuando quedaban apenas diez minutos para que acabara el descanso salimos en dirección al salón de clases…

- Por cierto, ¿qué pasó entre Kinomoto y tú para que hicieran tremenda escena en el salón?

- La verdad prefiero no hablar de ello…

- Oh… vamos… ¡cuéntanos! Quizá podamos ayudarte en algo

- No, en realidad prefiero olvidar lo que pasó, no hacerlo sería darle demasiada importancia al asunto y ella no lo merece

- Uy uy uy… por lo poco que dices se debe tratar de algo verdaderamente candente… pero en fin… si no quieres hablar de ello, no seguiré insistiendo…

Al llegar, vi que Kinomoto se encontraba profundamente dormida y que traía el rostro sonrojado, mientras que su amiga leía un libro a su costado; en aquel momento Eriol se me adelantó

- Daidouji… ¿qué tal?- la aludida miró sorprendida a Eriol pero se mostró tranquila al responder

- Hola Hiragizawa… ¿qué sucede?

- Nada en especial… sólo quería preguntarte si ya saben…- vi que él miraba rápidamente a Kinomoto y luego otra vez a Daidouji- cuándo será la primera reunión de grupo para lo del trabajo de investigación…

- ¡Ah!… pues la verdad, Sakura y yo no hemos hablado al respecto… creímos que coordinaríamos eso entre todos…

- Bien pensado…- vi cómo Eriol sonreía coquetamente a la muchacha y me sentí ligeramente avergonzado por ello, la verdad es que no creí que después de todas las chicas con las que él actualmente salía, quisiera además, hacer lo mismo con ella… menos cuando sería nuestra compañera de grupo… - y ¿qué días estás libre?- mientras Eriol preguntaba aquello adquiría una posición muy típica de un joven que está invitando a salir a alguien… es por eso que yo sin decir nada fui a mi sitio y me senté, mientras escuchaba que ella decía con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado

- A ver… Sakura y yo tenemos libre los sábados por la tarde y los domingos todo el día… y ¿ustedes?

- También los sábados y domingos… ¿cierto muchachos?- Sasuke y Minoru que se encontraban atrás de Eriol y estaban apoyados sobre una carpeta con gesto despreocupado asintieron. Eriol me buscó con la mirada y vio que yo estaba sentado en mi carpeta…- Shaoran, ¿tú también puedes esos días?- asentí y encogí mis hombros…- pues ya está… la primera reunión será éste sábado a las tres de la tarde en mi casa… ¿saben dónde queda?

- Pues la verdad no…

- Ese no es problema… pasaré a recogerlas…- la muchacha completamente sonrojada movió la cabeza negándose ante tal sugerencia…

- No, no te molestes en hacerlo, nosotras iremos por nuestra propia cuenta, más bien… sería mejor que nos anotes tu dirección y alguna referencia…

- Como quieras… a la salida te la doy…- sonó la campana y en lo que los tres amigos iban para su asiento Eriol le lanzó una pregunta a Daidouji…- ¿qué le sucede a Kinomoto?

- ¿Eh?... ah… es que ella está un poco enferma…

- Oh… ya veo… bueno… de paso… ustedes dos encárguense de avisarle a ese sujeto…- cuando dijo aquello señaló con su cabeza hacia la puerta trasera por donde hacía su ingreso Nagano. Yo en realidad no me sentía curioso por saber lo que había ocurrido entre ambos; sin embargo, sí estaba preocupado porque sabía que esas reuniones serían demasiado incómodas, no sólo para Eriol y su dos amigos con respecto a Nagano, sino también para mí porque tendría que soportar a la molesta de Kinomoto, quien en aquel instante estaba despertándose con la ayuda de Daidouji… ¿qué tendrá? ¿Por qué seguirá enferma?... ¡un segundo! Y a mí ¡qué mierda me importa lo que le pase a esa bestia! Finalmente su infelicidad era mi felicidad así que lo que la tuviera enferma no debería de importarme en lo absoluto….

A la salida Eriol, Sasuke y Minoru me acompañaron cierto tramo mientras me contaban de sus experiencias con las chicas con las que habían salido y me sugerían que debía de salir yo también de vez en cuando con chicas para pasar el rato. La verdad es que debo admitir que yo no soy ningún santo, pues allá en China mi popularidad también era muy alta, sólo que cuando vine a Japón lo hice porque quería -en parte- alejarme de ese estilo de vida al menos por un tiempo. Sabía perfectamente que al ser un adolescente las hormonas en cualquier momento volverían a hacer que el impulso de conquista apareciera en mí, pero ahora prefería no hacer nada.

- Oye Shaoran… ¿qué te parece si el sábado luego de la reunión de grupo vamos a algún bar?

- Eh… pues no suena mal…

- Claro que no suena mal…- Sasuke se puso delante de mí y comenzó a hacer gestos con su cuerpo de como cuando te tiras a una muchacha fácil haciendo que todos riéramos- será divertido Shaoran… ya lo verás… además, Eriol puede llevar a unas amigas suyas que están deliciosas ¿sí o no Minoru?

- Pues sí… esas chicas realmente son bellísimas y están para comérselas de pies a cabeza… además, no son difíciles de convencer… ¡la pasaremos de la puta madre ese día!

El ánimo en ellos hizo que yo me sintiera ligeramente emocionado con esa perspectiva aún cuando sabía que no estaba en mis planes inmediatos salir a conquistar mujeres. Tras despedirme de ellos en una esquina comencé a caminar solo y cuando estaba a unas escasas tres cuadras de mi casa vi a un pequeño cachorro echado bien pegado a la pared completamente encogido, con los ojos que demostraban que estaba asustado.

Yo me acerqué y miré alrededor buscando a su mamá o a su dueño pero no había nadie pues la calle estaba completamente desolada, en cuanto el animal me vio caminó lentamente hacia mí moviendo la cola y se echó encima de mi zapato. Decidí sentarme ahí y esperar a que alguien viniera por el cachorro, mientras tanto lo cargué y lo puse sobre mis piernas, el pequeño animal comenzó a lamer mi mano y a morder mis dedos con sus diminutos dientes a modo de juego; tras un largo rato se quedó dormido enrollado escondiendo su rostro sobre su cola y de pronto sin saber por qué recordé a Kinomoto cuando la vi sentada abrazando sus piernas con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos la tarde anterior. Sin entender mucho el motivo, comencé a sonreír pues supe de inmediato que ella era como un animal salvaje y además de que supe que cuando la vi así mi instinto protector afloró, y fue por eso que la quise ayudar, pero al darme cuenta de lo muy bien que ella podía cuidar de sí misma aquel instinto desapareció completamente. Luego de aproximadamente una hora de espera decidí que lo mejor era llevar al cachorro conmigo y ya luego publicaría algún anuncio que diera a conocer que lo tenía conmigo por si el dueño fuera a buscarlo…

Cuando llegué a mi casa, presenté a Wei al cachorro, él amablemente se ofreció a alimentarlo y limpiarlo, mientras tanto yo fui a mi habitación a darme un baño y a curarme la herida. Luego de que hice eso, me puse a pensar en que a decir verdad, estaba muy preocupado por cómo se llevaría a cabo la reunión programada para el sábado pues sabía perfectamente que las pocas horas que todos permaneceríamos juntos serían demasiado incómodas… es así que llegué a la conclusión de que era MUY PROBABLE QUE AQUEL DÍA TODOS LA PASARÍAMOS MUY MAL…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hello, hello, hello… ¿qué tal? Aquí les presento el 3er cap… espero que les guste… y es que en esta ocasión quien habla es Shaoran jajajajaj… bueno, nada… yo me muero de miedo por el encuentro que se llevará a cabo el sábado en la casa de Eriol, pues sé que habrá mucha tensión en el ambiente… además, quizá muchos se pregunten qué sucede con Sakura? ¿qué tiene? Pero bueno, ya pronto sabrán más sobre aquello… por ahora me despidoooo besos a todosss y mil gracias por sus comentariossss me encantaron demasiadoooo wiiiii XD y espero seguir recibiendo más ¡eh! Jajajaja... prometo que prontito prontito tendrán actualización :) así que me despidoooo<strong>

**bye byeee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: ¡y no negaré que eso me dolió! **

_POV-Sakura Kinomoto_

¡Hoy sí que ha sido un día agotador! Y lo he vívido desde el mismo instante en que tuve que abrir los ojos. No es que esté exagerando, porque la verdad no es así; es solo que,por un lado, levantarme temprano siempre me cuesta ¡DEMASIADO! Y hoy no fue la excepción y por otro, porque sobrevivir el día sí que ha sido muy complicado para mí. ¿Que por qué digo eso? Pues dentro de un momento lo sabrán, por ahora solo puedo decir que hoy pese a que me rehusaba a ir a clases tuve que hacerlo, pues de todos modos no tenía otra opción. Sí, sea como sea estaba condenada a ir a la escuela aún cuando no sabía exactamente qué sucedería en ella, pero eso sí, ni bien me desperté tuve muy presente lo que había pasado el día anterior y realmente en ese momento no tenía para nada claro cómo me sentiría al ver a Li después de la tremenda mordida que le había dado y menos aún cuando no tenía idea alguna de cómo hacerle llegar mis disculpas.

Claro, ahora que eso ya pasó y que lo pienso mejor, creo que jamás debí haberme preocupado por aquel accidente. Sí, sé perfectamente que ahora me arrepiento de haber ido en el receso a decirle que lo sentía, porque de sólo recordarlo me entra mucho ¡CORAJE!...¡qué tonta fui! ¡No debí haber ido!... menos cuando el muy TARADO se atrevió a intentar dejarme ahí con la palabra en la boca ¿qué acaso no tiene educación y modales?… ¡sí, esa actitud en él sólo demuestra lo maleducado que ES! Y no sólo eso sino que además ¡Tiene la cabeza más dura que una piedra y el orgullo más grande que el Himalaya mismo! Aunque en fin… eso ya no debe seguir molestándome ni debe preocuparme en lo absoluto, pues yo estoy tranquila con mi conciencia y más aún porque fui yo misma, por iniciativa propia, a disculparme con él a pesar de que las palabras que me gritó el día anterior fueron muy feas… ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡YA!… basta de hablar de Li que poco importa la verdad… mejor pienso en otro tema que sea mucho más interesante y menos incómodo… esperen un momento ¿que acaso alguien me está llamando?

- ¡Sakura!...- ¿qué acaso esa no es la voz de…?- ¡Sakura espérame!

- ¿Tomoyo? Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí a esta hora?

- Estuve… espe…rando a que… acabara el entrenamiento de las porristas… ¿por qué?… por qué saliste a… así de rápido del patio… casi… casi ni me diste chance de darte el alcance…- por el modo en que Tomoyo hablaba era mejor que dejara que la pobre tomara aire pues su voz sonaba medio entrecortada por lo agitada que estaba

- ¿Y eso?... ¿qué hoy no te ibas más temprano a tu casa?- fue lo único que atiné a preguntar pues en verdad no comprendía muy bien aquella situación, y es que por lo general ese día mi amiga se iba ni bien acababan las clases. Tras calmar su agitación dijo

- Pues lo que pasa es que como a la salida volaste para ir a entrenar no tuve tiempo de decirte algo súper importante, urgente y encantador…- en cuanto ella dijo aquello, en simultáneo pasaron dos cosas: la primera, sus ojos se iluminaron con ensoñación y la segunda, yo sentí como si un hielo resbalara por mi espalda y es que siendo bien honestos… aquella expresión en su rostro no me gustaba para nada… de seguro se preguntan ¿por qué? ¿por qué esa sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoyo me da tanto miedo? La verdad es que no sé muy bien la razón es sólo que cada vez que le brillan los ojos de ese modo es porque tiene un plan entre manos y por lo que la situación se complica para mi pues soy la protagonista de todo lo que su mente maquina…

- Y… ¿qué es lo que me tenías que decir?

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que hoy después del incidente que tuviste con Li…

- ¡No me recuerdes eso por favor!... me resulta demasiado molesto pensar en toda aquella escena y además me fastidia pensar en él…- y eso era verdad, desde el momento en el que su nombre aparece en mi mente experimento una sensación muy amarga…

- Está bien… lo siento… es sólo que… ¡olvídalo!... tienes razón, debe ser molesto recordar eso más cuando en el salón creen que tuviste algo que ver con él… ¿sabes? se rumorea que él intentó seducirte, que por eso tu lo atacaste y que luego te arrepentiste tomando por ello la decisión de disculparte hoy con él… si supieran la verdad…

- Sí, y justamente eso es lo que más me molesta… ¿qué me creen?...y además, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que él me odia?

- Él no te odia…- cuando mi amiga dijo aquello quise estrangularla… ¿cómo era posible que ella, la persona más observadora del mundo, no se diera cuenta de ese odio tan extraño que tiene Li hacia mí?

- Tomoyo… sí me odia… pero bueno, ya te dije que prefiero que no hablemos más de eso…

- Sí, sí… tienes razón… lo siento de nuevo…

- Está bien… ahora sí, dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- ¡Ah cierto!... Lo que pasa es que luego de ese incidente te quedaste dormida y un par de minutos antes de que acabara el receso entraron al salón Hiragizawa, Li, Iesada y Kajiwara… y pues al vernos ahí sentadas, Hiragizawa se me acercó y me dijo que la reunión para lo del trabajo será este sábado en su casa y…- tras ese "Y" vi claramente que los ojos de mi amiga volvían a iluminarse y yo volví a sentir miedo…

- Y…

- Y me encargó…no, no, no, me corrijo, en realidad NOS encargó de que informáramos a Kiyoshi de eso…- yo escuché lo dicho por Tomoyo pero realmente no capté bien lo que me quería decir o lo que aquella situación significaba, eso hasta que vi que ella abría sus ojos y que su rostro demostraba cierta decepción…- Sakura… qué acaso no entiendes lo que acabo de decirte…

- Sí, me dijiste que ambas debíamos informar a Ki… ¿QUÉEEEEE?

- Jajajaja sabía que pronto reaccionarías…

- ¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

- No… afortunadamente no…

- E… es… eso qui… quiere decir que… que debemos ir a hablar con él

- ¡Exactamente! ¿acaso no es esa una noticia genial?- yo no podía entender cómo es que mi amiga podía sonreír con tanto descaro… yo temblaba de pies a cabeza y es que de sólo pensar en que debía ir a hablar con él me hacía sentir demasiado asustada, emocionada, nerviosa, feliz… ¡ay! No sé… experimentaba de todo, en realidad en ese momento era presa de una diversidad de sensaciones, de esas que sólo se sienten cuando eres demasiado tímida y que la sola idea de que debes entablar contacto con la persona de la que estabas enamorada te descontrola…

- No… yo no quiero… no puedo… no podré…

- Sakura… no debes ser cobarde… es la oportunidad que siempre esperaste ¡no me lo vas a negar! No seas tonta y sácale el jugo a la ocasión…

- Pero… tú sabes perfectamente que soy muy tímida… apenas y soy capaz de caminar cuando lo veo… me quedo paralizada cuando él está cerca… simplemente no me veo yendo a hablar con él, menos pasándole la voz y para nada diciéndole más de un monosílabo…- mis ojos deberían demostrar lo asustada que estaba con esa idea que Tomoyo suspiró y dijo

- Bueno, bueno… tomando en cuenta el hecho de que en realidad tienes mucha razón cuando señalas lo muy nerviosa que te pones cuando lo ves, yo te acompañaré pero debes ser tú la que hable…

- ¡No!... por favor Tomoyo… tú díselo y yo te acompaño…

- No… yo no pienso permitir que desperdicies la oportunidad de hablar con él y de hacerte notar…

- Pero... pero… sabes que no podré… soy muy tonta…

- Sakura, ya dije que no diré nada y que serás tú la que hable con él, es más ¡lo haremos ahora mismo! Porque… si no me equivoco y si tus indagaciones son correctas él está por salir de su entrenamiento de básquet, así que será mejor que nos apuremos y vayamos de una buena vez para el patio de entrenamiento…

- ¿Qué? No... ¡no, no podré!- lamentablemente mucho no pude hacer porque Tomoyo no me oía y simplemente me jalaba en dirección al patio de entrenamiento… en ese momento me arrepentía horrores por haber averiguado el horario de actividades de Kiyoshi…

Decir que prácticamente la respiración era inexistente en mi cuerpo era poco… estaba en un estado emocional muy difícil de explicar mientras corríamos… en mi cerebro todo era un completo caos y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando llegamos a la zona de entrada del gimnasio de entrenamiento del equipo de básquet, Tomoyo volteó, me miró de pies a cabeza y sacó un cepillo de su bolso para peinarme rápidamente; luego me acomodó la ropa de porrista que en ese momento traía puesta y dijo:

- Listo… ¡estás divina!... por cierto, la ropa de porrista te queda genial… será porque…- Tomoyo no pudo terminar de decir su frase porque justo en ese momento los chicos del club estaban comenzando a salir.

Yo al principio no podía mirarlos, pero en eso, casi de modo automático levanté la mirada y lo vi… vi a Kiyoshi caminar entre el grupo de personas que salían de ahí pero para mí ninguno de los que estaba a su lado importaba, pues el único rostro que yo podía observar era el suyo. En ese momento sin poder controlarlo, comencé a sentir que mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente y que mi estómago experimentaba esa sensación de vacío que siempre me transportaba como a un mundo mágico, pues la felicidad de pronto me invadía pero al mismo tiempo tenía muchos nervios al punto de que no sabía qué hacer, era como si ni siquiera supiera cómo moverme.

En aquel instante, Tomoyo me dio un codazo no tan fuerte en el brazo y yo reaccioné saliendo de aquel trance en el que me había sumergido. Noté que Kiyoshi estaba cerca pero que no había notado nuestra presencia a diferencia de algunos de los chicos que nos miraban con curiosidad, era claro que las miradas de interés estaban dirigidas hacia Tomoyo que siempre hacía que eso pasara. Mi amiga, al notar que yo no reaccionaba y que él se estaba alejando, me movió, pero yo no sabía qué hacer y pues de inmediato sentí que mi rostro se ponía rojo. Asumo que cuando ella vio que yo estaba demasiado tiesa tuvo que resignarse y fue por eso que decidió ser quien le pasara la voz a Kiyoshi…

- ¡Nagano!- en cuanto Tomoyo gritó el apellido de él, todos se detuvieron y voltearon a vernos, eso sólo contribuyó a que mi rostro se pusiera mucho más rojo pues como bien saben, odio que la gente note mi presencia- es algo que siempre me intimida y me pone nerviosa- pero en fin, en cuanto ellos voltearon a vernos vi de reojo a mi amiga pero ella se veía tranquila y cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el grupo noté que muchos molestaban a Kiyoshi y le decían "!BIEN NAGANO!" "!DINOS TU SECRETO!" "¿CÓMO HACES PARA ROMPER EL CORAZÓN DE TANTAS DAMAS BELLAS?" él sólo sonreía y se limitaba a empujar a sus amigos cuando estos lo abrazaban molestándolo, pero luego, al ver que nosotras seguíamos ahí se abrió camino entre ellos y se nos acercó… ¡DIOS! ¡QUÉ GUAPO ES!...

- Hola Daidouji…

- ¡Hola!...- Tomoyo se quedó en silencio y es que creo que ella esperaba dos cosas: una, que él me saludara y la otra que yo hablara. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos pasó…y lo más doloroso para mí fue que él en ningún momento me miró, me ignoró completamente, como si no existiera o fuera un alma invisible… y creo que mi amiga también lo notó, porque de inmediato me jaló y dijo- disculpa que te molestemos pero verás… mi amiga y yo vinimos a decirte que…- en cuanto ella me señaló, él desvió la mirada fugazmente hacia mí pero de inmediato cambió de dirección y nuevamente focalizó sus ojos sobre el rostro de mi amiga… quien se encontraba diciéndole lo que Hiragizawa nos había encargado.

En ese momento me sentía ¡TAN MAL! Que no sé cómo hice para controlar ese dolor que experimentaba en mi pecho… quizá muchas me entiendan y es que no es para nada agradable que esa persona que es tan especial para ti te ignore de ese modo… que te demuestre indiferencia y que prácticamente te grite a la cara- con su actitud- lo poco que le importas. Lo peor de toda aquella situación era que ese día era la primera vez que estaba así de cerca de mantener un contacto más cercano con él, pero con toda esa forma de reaccionar suya, de verdad sentí como si alguien me diera una cachetada fuerte para hacerme aterrizar en la realidad. En cuanto Tomoyo terminó de decirle lo de la reunión de grupo, él dijo:

- Ah… está bien…- se notaba que el recordar que debía hacer trabajo de grupo con Hiragizawa lo molestaba demasiado porque se puso tenso, su mirada se volvió fría y vi que apretaba un puño disimuladamente mientras agregaba- bueno si eso era todo lo que viniste a decir… me voy… nos vemos Daidouji- y sin más se volteó y se fue, sin mirarme siquiera una vez… NI UNA…

Cuando me percaté que desaparecía por una de las puertas que daban a las duchas del gimnasio, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y pues lo único que en ese momento me importó fue alejarme de ese lugar inmediatamente. Así que de puro impulso salí corriendo y dejé a Tomoyo a quien por cierto escuché llamarme un par de veces, pero yo en ese momento sólo quería estar sola y no hablar con nadie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Al llegar a mi casa subí corriendo a mi cuarto, por suerte mi hermano no estaba, así que sin importarme nada, me eché sobre mi cama y me puse a llorar con todo el descaro del mundo. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir así que lloré hasta que irremediablemente me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que ya era de noche y que toda mi casa estaba en penumbras. Si bien, aún me sentía triste por lo que había pasado, no podía negar que descansar me había hecho sentir mejor, así que dándome cuenta de que quería relajarme más, fui a tomar una ducha.

Tras salir del baño, noté que tenía hambre y que mi estómago reclamaba comida; sin embargo, preferí ignorarlo porque me aterraba la idea de bajar en plena oscuridad. luego de intentar inútilmente ignorar los sonidos de mi estómago me resigné y armándome de valor, decidí bajar en busca de alimento. En la nevera no había mucha comida, pero encontré helado de chocolate, sin pensarlo dos veces me serví dos enormes bolas en un plato y le puse un poco de galleta. Luego, volví a subir a mi cuarto y como me di cuenta que de nuevo me comenzaba a sentir triste, decidí llamar a Tomoyo para hablar con ella y de paso para disculparme por haberla dejado sola y sin darle tiempo de nada

- ¿Aló, Tomoyo?

- ¿Sakura eres tú?

- Sí…

- ¡Oh Sakura! Me tenías muy angustiada…

- ¡Ayyy…Lo siento Tomoyo! Sé que fue muy maleducado de mi parte irme así…y por eso te llamaba, para disculparme contigo

- No hay de qué disculparse amiga… sé por los hechos, que debiste sentirte fatal y comprendo que salieras corriendo de ese modo… pero eso sí, no te puedo negar que me sentía muy angustiada por ti… ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien… bueno, mejor dicho, ya estoy más tranquila…

- ¡Qué bueno! En verdad yo jamás imaginé que aquella situación podría terminar así de ese modo, hiriéndote..

- No te sientas mal, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… y sí, ya me siento mucho más animada a decir verdad… aunque la verdad me estoy comenzando a sentir medio enferma… creo que no debí comer helado porque la fiebre está comenzando a subir nuevamente…

- ¡Sakura! ¿cómo se te ocurre comer helado si sabes perfectamente que estos días has estado con fiebre constante?

- Es que se me antojó y como me sentía mejor pues…

- ¡Sakura!... tienes que cuidarte para que te recuperes pronto…

- Lo sé, pero en realidad hasta ahora no entiendo por qué sigo mal… mañana iré con Touya al médico para que me examinen…

- Pues es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar… a pesar de que te den miedo los hospitales debes ir a hacerte ver Sakura…

- Sí, ¡lo haré, no te preocupes!- ambas nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que en eso Tomoyo volvió a hablar…

- Sakura… después de lo que pasó hoy en la tarde estuve pensando en algo y pues quería decirte lo que se me ocurrió…- nuevamente la sensación de temor se apoderó de mí. Sin embargo, decidí no decir nada y dejé que ella siguiera hablando- amiga… no quiero que tomes a mal lo que te diré y si lo hago es porque creo que tengo la suficiente confianza como para hablar contigo de todo…así que bueno, ahí va: ambas sabemos perfectamente que nos conocemos desde hace mucho años, y durante todo este tiempo hemos vivido de todo juntas, por algo somos mejores amigas ¿no?... y pues durante todo este tiempo que te vengo conociendo no he hecho más que darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres como persona, eres noble, tierna, alegre, con un espíritu muy bondadoso, lleno de vida y con un entusiasmo envidiable. También sé que eres hermosa, pues tienes un lindo cutis, un lindo color de ojos, una muy buena figura y todo, pero… creo que has dejado un tanto el querer verte bien… es decir, no te preocupas por ir acorde con tu belleza que sé que la tienes…

- Tomoyo…- tuve que interrumpirla porque la conversación estaba comenzando a incomodarme…

- Espera, primero escúchame… Sakura, sé que eres bellísima de diversas formas, de eso no tengo la menor duda pues tienes una personalidad hermosa, maravillosa… y ni qué decir de lo físico… pero… pienso que te has acostumbrado a no preocuparte un poco más por tu forma de verte…y lo digo porque, por ejemplo, te vistes con ropa muy holgada y que en muchas ocasiones suelen ser un tanto infantiles…sé que tienes ropa divina que te regala tu papá y tu hermano, pero que no te gusta usar… también sé que ellos siempre que pueden te intentan dar dinero para que vayas de compras pero tu siempre te niegas a aceptarlo o simplemente no lo usas (hecho que no hace más que demostrar que eres una persona súper sencilla)… sin embargo, honestamente no me parece que eso sea bueno, al menos no del todo… y ojo que no te digo que debas volverte superficial, porque sé que eso no va para nada contigo, pero creo que deberías arreglarte un poquito más… ya sabes, para impresionar…

- Tomoyo… de verdad no me gusta hablar de esto…

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Es que no sé… simplemente me siento tranquila por cómo me veo y soy de la idea de que finalmente eso es lo que debe importar y tú lo sabes perfectamente, pues me conoces demasiado bien… yo soy feliz así como soy hasta ahora y que por el momento no me interesa cambiar el modo en cómo me veo y eso por muchos motivos, uno de ellos es el hecho de que así paso inadvertida por los demás y me eso me agrada, sabes bien que no me gusta que los demás me miren demasiado… además, la ropa que tengo aún la puedo utilizar y veo inútil gastar dinero en ropa nueva, porque sé que mi papá puede utilizarlo en cosas más importantes y necesarias… por otro lado, no me veo para nada pensando en qué ponerme o perdiendo el tiempo maquillándome… no, eso es demasiado…definitivamente eso no es lo mío

- Sí, pero te repito… no es que debas volverte una persona demasiado obsesionada con las compras o que te maquilles a diario y vivas preocupada pensando en lo que te pondrás… es más, sé que con un par de atuendos es suficiente siempre que puedan combinarse bien y que sólo basta que hagas unas cuantas rutinas diarias… porque verás, no es necesario que pierdas demasiado tiempo peinándote o maquillándote, por ejemplo, sé bien que con un buen corte es suficiente y que con peinarlo bastará para que siempre se vea bien, aunque claro, sólo será necesario que no llegues corriendo a la escuela para que no se arruine… y por lo del maquillaje, pues eso es esporádico, sólo para reuniones y eso…

- Ya… pero para qué… yo me siento bien así, hasta ahora no veo necesidad alguna de cambiar… de verdad, yo estoy cómoda hasta ahora por cómo me veo y…

- Es que… no sé… realmente yo quiero que Kiyoshi se fije en ti y quizás él es un poco más superficial y no note lo hermosa que eres en todo aspecto sólo porque no te vistes como la mayoría de chicas que probablemente llamen su atención… además, debemos aprovechar el hecho de que interactuarás más con él en las reuniones de grupo de los sábados y domingos, lo que a la larga podría significar que existe la posibilidad de que termines flechándolo y quien sabe y se vuelven algo más que amigos o compañeros de clase…

- Pues si eso llegara a pasar, yo no quiero que él se fije en mí solamente porque me visto bien o voy a la moda… en verdad preferiría que él me aceptara por lo que soy… así como me veo sin importar nada… y si no lo hace pues ¿qué puedo hacer? Sólo seguir desilusionándome de él… pero en fin… Tomoyo, de verdad no quiero cambiar, al menos no ahora… cuando quiera hacerlo, cuando necesite hacerlo, te lo haré saber y de eso no tengas dudas… pero en verdad por ahora me siento feliz así y preferiría que no siguieras insistiendo con eso…- lo único que escuché por unos segundos fue un pequeño suspiro, pero luego agregó

- Está bien Sakura… pero ya sabes… si algún día tienes ganas de hacerte sólo un pequeño retoque, un cambio de aspecto, lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme….

- De eso ni lo dudes, sabes que la única en la que podría confiar para eso es en ti…

- Pues agradezco tu confianza…

Luego de hablar un rato más con Tomoyo sobre otros temas, colgué y fui a mi habitación a pensar en lo que ella me había dicho mientras sentía la fiebre subir cada vez más aunque preferí ignorar ese detalle y seguir pensando en todo ese asunto.

En realidad durante todos estos años jamás me había preocupado en mi apariencia, y no porque no pensara en ello, pues es inevitable que una adolescente piense en eso cuando todas las chicas a tu alrededor lo hacen y hablan contigo de aquellos detalles; pero luego de escucharlas hablar de todo lo que hacían a diario para verse bien a mi me entraba una flojera bárbara y eso sumado al hecho de que todo ello me resultaba aburrido, pues sencillamente mi curiosidad por aquel mundo no había despertado, por lo que sólo me limité a ir de compras esporádicamente y a no pensar en los detalles al momento de escoger la ropa que compraba, lo que me lleva a aceptar que cuando voy de compras por lo general me llevo lo primero que llama mi atención independientemente de si me queda bien o si combina con lo que tengo. Por lo general, cuando algo me agrada es porque se ve cómodo y por eso suelo usar ropa holgada que me permita sentirme libre, y también que no muestre mucho, pues a decir verdad prefiero que los demás no me miren demasiado y hasta ahora mi forma de vestir da buenos resultados en ese aspecto; así que, nuevamente la pregunta viene a mí ¿para qué cambiar eso si es que hasta ahora no me sentía mal?

No sé cómo pero tras pensar en todo aquello por un largo rato llegue a la conclusión de que en realidad mi mamá me hacía falta; quizás si ella aún viviera me aconsejaría sobre cómo vestirme y me habría inculcado un interés más profundo por esos detalles hasta probablemente iría de compras con ella, pero al no estar y vivir con dos hombres era más complicado que aquel tema me importara y no porque mi hermano y mi papá no desearan que me viera bien, pues a decir verdad cada vez que alguno de los dos tenía dinero disponible me lo daban para que yo fuera a comprar ropa o accesorios femeninos, pero yo simplemente no me sentía cómoda gastando tanto, por lo que me limitaba a comprar alguna cosa para que no me dijeran nada y lo demás lo ahorraba o sencillamente me negaba a aceptar sus propinas.

Aunque sé que Tomoyo me dijo todo esto con la mejor de las intenciones por ahora creo que me gusta cómo me veo, así que me dedicaré a seguir siendo como hasta ahora he sido al menos hasta que considere que llegó el momento de cambiar… no me negaré a la posibilidad de que en algún momento pueda llegar a desear un cambio, porque si eso sucede no lo pensaré dos veces para hacerlo. Además, aún queda muy en mi interior la esperanza de que Kiyoshi pueda fijarse en mí por como soy sin importar si me veo o no como aquellas chicas populares de la escuela, aunque después de cómo se portó hoy conmigo lo que debería hacer es enterrarlo y ¡olvidarme de él de una buena vez! Pero sé que hacer eso será difícil y más cuando sé que estoy destinada a verlo a diario en la escuela…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: holitas! ¿Cómo están tods? espero que bien, porque si no, no podrán leer el capítulo que viene :P jajjajajaaj… bueno… ¿qué tal les pareció el cap?, espero que les agrade cómo quedó pues debo reconocer que está lleno de diálogos pero en general creo que es informativo… por otro lado, sé que me querrán matar por mantenerlos en suspenso con lo del encuentro que se dará dentro de poco en casa de Eriol… pero es que es importante dar estos detalles primero y no se impacienten que ya se viene lo mejorrrr :D jejejejeej y lo digo porque sé que en el cap anteior el Shaoran que mostré no era el más lindo del mundo, pero bueno ya poco a poco irán viendo qué sucede …mmmm bueno, por otro lado, Qué les puedo decir, en realidad me encuentro súper emocionada escribiendo éste fic y no es que haya abandonado el otro que tengo, sólo que ese siempre me toma más tiempo elaborar y pues con la universidad, los trabajos, mi vidaaaa etc etc… tengo que estar mendigando tiempo para escribir y muchas veces (como hoy) me desvelo para poder hacerlo… por eso, les agradezco enormemente la gran acogida que le han dado a mi nueva creación así como la paciencia que tienen para conmigo… ¡los reviews simplemente me emocionan! Y me llenan de ánimos para seguir escribiendo! ¡Ls adoro! De verdad mil graciassss…también porque muchs me ponen dentro de sus listas de autora favorita y alertas, al igual que a mi historia … de verdad estoy muy feliz por todo ese cariño manifestado n.n… en fin, por ahora me resta decir que la actualización del siguiente capítulo no pasará de una semana, espero que sea pronto :D pero todas maneras ya les llegará la alertaaaa : ) y pues nada… por ahora me despido… besossss<strong>

**PD: me olvidaba! Si desean me pueden agregar a facebook, búsquenme como Sakunomi Tsuki que por ahí también podremos hablar… y ahora sí ciaoooo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: ¡Estoy decidida a hacerlo!**

_POV- Sakura Kinomoto_

¡Qué rico dormí! Fue lo primero que pensé en cuanto abrí mis ojos esa mañana. No puedo negar que hoy me siento renovada a pesar de que la noche anterior no pude dormir tan temprano que digamos pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Tomoyo de lo ocurrido. Además, la fiebre no bajó hasta bien entrada la madrugada algo que no hizo más que provocar que las horas de sueños disminuyeran aún más; sin embargo, lo que más me sorprende es que, a pesar de no haber descansado bien, hoy me desperté muy temprano incluso antes de que sonara mi alarma y sin siquiera proponérmelo. Por eso en cuanto abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de lo temprano que aún era y de lo muy despierta que me encontraba, pues pensé que lo mejor que era fuera de una buena vez a cambiarme para ir a la escuela con calma…Y sí, ¡eso fue exactamente lo que hice!, por tal motivo, hasta tuve tiempo de sobra para tomar mi desayuno con calma e ir disfrutando del paisaje mientras iba en dirección a la escuela.

Cuando llegué noté que habían pocos alumnos en el aula, dentro de lo que se encontraba Li quien por cierto, estaba sentado en su carpeta leyendo un libro. Al verme ahí parada no pudo ser "más disimulado" al poner una cara de sorpresa bárbara al verme llegando temprano aquel día- algo que como todos sabemos era poco común en mí- pero ¡vamos! ¡Tampoco es para poner ese gesto de sorpresa un tanto exagerado y hasta burlón! En fin. Tras cruzar miradas por unos breves segundos, desvié la mía en otra dirección- ¡obvio! No pensaba perder más el tiempo viendo su desagradable cara- y opté por ir a mi asiento sin volver a ver su rostro e ignorando por completo su presencia, para que una vez por todas se diera cuenta de que me importaba poco tenerlo cerca. Y es que SÍ, yo estaba determinada a hacerle saber lo poco que me afectaba compartir un aula con él y que me era indiferente su existencia, así que mientras más lo ignorara menos importante se sentiría... y es que ÉL, NO ES NADA EN MI MUNDO, absolutamente nada… y es mejor que lo tenga bien en claro.

En cuanto tomé asiento, saqué uno de mis libros de la maleta y al hacerlo percibí que él me miraba con ojos inquisidores y con el ceño fruncido -para variar- y la pregunta que me vino de inmediato a la mente fue: ¿qué acaso no tiene mejores cosas que hacer? ¿Qué tanto tiene que estar viéndome? ¿O es que quiere llamar mi atención?... ¡ah no! Eso sí que no lo conseguirá pues en definitiva estoy decidida a no dejarme provocar por él ni hoy, ni ¡nunca!…además ¡estoy de muy buen humor como para hacerle caso! Es así que, continuando con mi actuar despreocupado, decidí que lo mejor era seguir ignorándolo y por eso focalicé mis ojos en el libro que acababa de sacar. Preferí concentrarme en leer el libro que tenía sobre la mesa, el que por cierto era de inglés, y extrañamente aquella mañana me resultaba interesante; además, como ese día nos tomarían una examen, lo más provechoso en ese momento era estudiar porque sino de seguro jalaría.

¿Saben? Lo más raro de aquello fue que ni bien comencé a leer, rápidamente me sumergí en el libro y en los ejercicios, por lo que terminé olvidándome por completo de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, ya que para cuando regresé a la realidad el salón estaba repleto, la mayoría ya se encontraba en él, ya sea conversando, repasando, o simplemente perdiendo tiempo de algún modo. ¡Claro!, aún faltaban algunos alumnos, pero en términos generales ya estaba la gran mayoría.

Es así que, cuando faltaban ya 5 minutos para que sonara la campana que daba a conocer el inicio de la jornada de clases, llegó Tomoyo, quien por algún extraño motivo aquel día se veía más hermosa que nunca y eso fue un hecho que todos en el aula notaron porque en cuanto ella entró al salón todos empezaron a murmurar -sobre todo los chicos que al mirarla sonreían y asentían con cara de idiotas. Ella al verme se acercó rápidamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo

- Sakura… ¡estoy muy feliz!- en realidad no hacía falta que ella me dijera que lo estaba pues eso se notaba a leguas…

- ¡Pues te ves radiante Tomoyo!- ambas nos sonreíamos con mucha alegría- y dime… ¿a qué se debe?- en cuanto ella percibió mi voz de complicidad bajó la voz al punto en el que yo solo pudiera oírla

- Es que… no sabes quién llegará hoy a casa…- cuando me dijo aquello lo primero que se me vino a la mente era que su mamá llegaría de su viaje a China, pero luego al recordar que había venido más arreglada de lo normal pues mi corazón saltó de la alegría y de inmediato dije

- No me digas que viene tu padre…- ella sonrió más ampliamente aún

- ¡Sí! Pero… no vendrá solo…- ni bien la escuché decir aquello con tanta felicidad en sus ojos supe que se refería a que con su padre llegaba también la persona que hacía que mi amiga Tomoyo se sintiera la chica más dichosa del mundo… Taro Sotomura…

- No me digas que con tu padre viene él…- ella alzó su mano y me hizo el signo de amor y paz mientras me guiñaba el ojo

- ¡Ajá! ¡Y no sabes lo feliz que me siento!… ¡por fin lo veré!... creo que lo volveré a ver después de un año y medio… no tienes idea de lo nerviosa que me siento ante esa perspectiva…- al ver aquella gran dicha en mi amiga por poco y comencé a saltar de la alegría por la noticia y es que probablemente muchos se pregunten quién era ese muchacho y por qué su llegada provocaba en mi mejor amiga tanta alegría…

Lo que sucede es que el Padre de Tomoyo -al igual que su mamá- son personas de negocio que tienen a su mando una empresa de juguetes con sucursales en varios lugares del País y el extranjero y pues por tal motivo siempre están viajando de manera continua; por esa razón, es que ella los ve sólo en contadas ocasiones y siempre que lo hace no saben lo feliz que se pone… pero bueno, creo que no debo seguir divagando en esos detalles… lo que sucede es que hace dos años atrás en una de las visitas hechas por su Padre, éste se apareció con un joven muy guapo que como intuirán se trata de Taro Sotomura, el que por esos días acababa de concluir exitosamente sus estudios de marketing empresarial en una prestigiosa universidad de Londres, tenía apenas 20 años pero ya había logrado varias metas, como el ser el primer puesto de su promoción y obtener uno de los premios a la excelencia en su casa de estudios por ser uno de los alumnos con los mejores promedios y pues por cuestiones del destino él conoció al Padre de Tomoyo, quien quedó fascinado con la habilidad del joven, y de inmediato le ofreció la administración de su empresa, motivo por el cual él tuvo que permanecer en Japón un buen tiempo, estudiando entre otras cosas la estructura organizativa de la empresa y viendo lo que se debía implementar para mejorar las ventas, etc. Es así que, para tal fin, se quedó en casa de Tomoyo por un mes o más y durante todo ese tiempo ambos entablaron una hermosa amistad, lo que finalmente terminó derivando en un enamoramiento por parte de ella hacia él… y créanme cuando les digo que Tomoyo está deslumbrada por él, por lo que ahora que viene de visita a Japón asumo que la felicidad en su interior es simplemente desbordante... y sí, entiendo perfectamente lo que debe estar sintiendo en éste momento porque a mí me pasa lo mismo cada vez que veo a Kiyoshi. Aunque, a diferencia de mi trágica vida amorosa, la situación entre Taro y Tomoyo parece ser distinta pues él sí le ha tomado un gran cariño y siempre le escribe o la llama, por lo que sé, conversan a menudo y todo… lo que sí, él nunca le ha dicho nada de lo que siente por ella, así que para nosotras eso aún es una incógnita. Pero yo soy de la idea de que a él le gusta Tomoyo pues tiene unos detalles hermosos con ella; sin embargo, creo que eso lo llegaremos averiguar ahora que él regresa y es que definitivamente, al ver lo hermosa que se ha puesto, quedará impactado… y saben algo, yo también me siento ¡MUY FELIZ! Por mi amiga…

Ambas continuamos hablando de la llegaba de Taro por un largo rato y me contó que a la salida de la escuela iría al aeropuerto a recogerlos, es más, me pidió que fuera con ella, pero aquel día lamentablemente el maestro de educación física me había pedido que fuera a la salida para conversar sobre las rutinas de las porritas que realizaríamos para el siguiente partido, por lo que lamentablemente aquel día me era imposible ir con ella y no saben lo mucho que me apenó saber que no podría acompañarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO

En cuanto sonó el timbre, todos los que estaban de pie tomaron asiento, yo me acomodé bien en el mío y al hacerlo percibí que Kiyoshi ya había llegado pues vi sus pies y no puedo negar que me sorprendió mucho el que no hubiese notado el momento en el que lo hizo, pues por lo general, siempre estoy al pendiente de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él… y no sé porqué, pero de inmediato se me vino a la mente la pregunta de si ¿acaso el no percibir su llegada significaba algo?...al darme cuenta de que mi mente comenzaba a ser invadida por esas dudas la sacudí y disimuladamente lo observé de reojo para reafirmar mis sentimientos hacia él y al hacerlo fue demasiado grande el dolor que experimenté por el impacto que me provocó el ver que él miraba con detenimiento a Tomoyo, quien por cierto ni cuenta se daba de ello. Yo sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba de dolor, y aunque sabía muy bien que él no era el único que miraba a mi amiga aquella mañana, de todos modos no podía dejar de sentirme demasiado triste por aquello que mis ojos veían ¡ME DOLÍA MUCHO! Al punto de que comencé a sentir una sensación terrible en el pecho y al tiempo que la respiración me faltaba. Sin poder evitarlo, de pronto un gran temor me invadió en cuanto una idea entró en mi mente… lo primero que atiné a hacer fue a negar esa posibilidad… ¡NO! no, eso no puede pasar… a él no puede gustarle Tomoyo… no, no, eso no puede pasar… es así que antes de que las lágrimas pudieran formarse por completo en mis ojos producto de aquella idea, dirigí mi mirada hacia el pizarrón y al hacerlo vi que la mayoría de muchachos del salón tenían el ojo puesto en Tomoyo, incluido Hiragizawa, que muy desvergonzadamente se había volteado en su asiento para verla mientras conversaba con Iesada…y es que como dije, ese día en particular ella lucía simplemente ¡espectacular! Y no es que hubiese ido súper arreglada o maquillada, sino que había optado por dejar su hermoso y largo cabello suelto, además de que se había rizado ligeramente las pestañas abundantes y largas que posee, lo que hacía que sus ojos se vieran fenomenales y resaltaran mucho más sus bellas facciones.

Yo aún sintiendo todo aquel dolor y muriendo por dentro no podía dejar de reconocer que mi mejor amiga Tomoyo era bellísima, y quisiera o no, no podía evitar dejar de considerar la posibilidad de que él pudiera llegar a enamorarse de ella… y realmente esa perspectiva me dolía demasiado, demasiado ¡DEMASIADO!... en aquel momento me sentía tan triste que apreté fuertemente el lápiz que tenía en la mano para contener el llanto, pero me era muy difícil sacar la imagen de Kiyoshi viendo a mi mejor amiga. Por suerte para mí, justo cuando una lágrima estaba a punto de escapar entró la maestra de inglés, haciendo que todos se acomodaran en su asiento mirando hacia el frente. Yo de inmediato intenté focalizar mis pensamientos en otras ideas para poder concentrarme en el examen que no tardarían en repartir, así que miré para el lado en donde se encontraba Li, quien para mi gran sorpresa me había estado observando pues en cuanto lo vi nuestras miradas cruzaron y cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había descubierto observándome frunció el ceño y miró hacia la pizarra con un gesto de molestia absoluta.

Luego de acomodar sus cosas en la mesa, la Maestra comenzó a repartir la hoja del examen, de inmediato comencé a desarrollarlo y es que quería salir rápido del aula a despejar mi mente. Para mi gran sorpresa el examen me pareció muy sencillo, al punto de que fui la primera en acabar; así que ni bien entregué el examen salí del salón y fui al pasillo a esperar, a respirar y a calmarme mientras esperaba a que los demás lo terminaran. Tras un par de minutos de soledad vi que Li salía del aula y en cuanto nuestras miradas cruzaron observé cómo él cambiaba su expresión -de ser una calmada a una molesta- yo, sabiendo que lo mejor era ignorarlo, me di la vuelta y me puse a ver el cielo por la ventana que daba al patio de la escuela ubicado cuatro pisos abajo. En lo que enfocaba mi atención en las nubes, pude ver que él se paró cerca a donde yo estaba, y que sacó su celular del bolsillo. Por los sonidos que emitía el aparato supuse que se había puesto a jugar con él así que haciendo rodar mis ojos emití un suspiro; bueno, como ustedes podrán imaginarse aquella situación fue muy incómoda para mí y asumo que para él también, porque creo que a nadie le gusta estar cerca de personas que no te simpatizan, pero qué más podíamos hacer, estábamos obligados a permanecer ahí porque si no podían castigarnos.

Así que, ahí estaba yo, parada en un pasillo vacío con el ser que más disgustos me provocaba, y no sé si habrá sido suerte o no, pero a los diez minutos de estar ahí en ese silencio horrible e incómodo, salieron los tres amigos inseparables: Hiragizawa, Iesada y Kajiwara. Quienes al vernos a Li y a mí ahí solos en ese silencio incómodo, sonrieron y se codearon de un modo divertido como tramando algo y luego me saludaron

- ¡Hola Kinomoto!

- ¡Hola!- fue lo único que pude decir y luego me sentí medio incómoda porque era la única mujer entre los cuatro, así que opté por seguir viendo el cielo. Ellos fueron donde Li, quien guardó el celular y fue abrazado por Hiragizawa quien de inmediato lo comenzó a despeinar sonrientemente

- ¿Cómo estás, GALÁN?... ¿viste que Kinomoto salió antes que todos?…- tras preguntar aquello liberó a Li de su abrazo amical…

- Ah…- fue lo único que escuché decir a Li, pero no por ello dejé de notar que al hacerlo se puso tenso. Yo miré de reojo a los cuatro amigos y vi que Hiragizawa codeaba a Iesada y que luego volvía a saltar sobre Li abrazándolo

- ¡Vamos! Debemos felicitar a Kinomoto…- de pronto yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pues todo ocurrió en un segundo.

Vi que Hiragizawa les guiñaba el ojo a sus otros dos amigos quienes de inmediato sonrieron y comprendieron lo que aquello significaba que en definitiva era algo que yo desconocía por completo; lo primero que hice fue ver a Li, pero me di cuenta de que simplemente su rostro era de sorpresa y confusión al igual que el mío ya que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que ellos tramaban. En aquel momento vi que Hiragizawa tomó el brazo izquierdo de Li y Kajiwara el derecho mientras Iesada se ponía detrás de los tres, luego vi que ellos traían al chino en mi dirección con los brazos abiertos… para cuando Li se dio cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer esos tres comenzó a intentar frenar con sus pies pero era inútil porque ellos en colaboración eran más fuertes que él. Por otro lado, yo simplemente estaba paralizada y no podía moverme pues a diferencia de Li, aún no sabía exactamente lo que ellos planeaban hacer y sólo conseguí comprender lo que habían tramado para cuando Li estaba a dos pasos de distancia de mí, en ese preciso momento, al ver que ellos tenían los brazos de Li estirados hacia arriba y que los bajaban en dirección a mis hombros, recién caí en la cuenta de que lo que ellos estaban haciendo era provocar que él me abrazara, es por ello que para cuando sentí el contacto supe que ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar y alejarme…

De inmediato sentí que mi rostro se sonrojaba por aquel hecho y lo peor de todo era que no podía moverme ni un poquito. Sin embargo, aquello no fue lo único que pasó pues para mi mala suerte justo en el momento en el que Li "me abrazó" por culpa de sus amigos, se abrieron las puertas del salón. Una puerta fue abierta por la maestra que lo hizo para avisarnos que ya podíamos entrar; y la otra, por nada más y nada menos que Nagano. Como podrán imaginar, en ese instante quise que la tierra me tragara enterita, realmente quise ser invisible o contar con la habilidad para desaparecerme, pues además de que con las puertas abiertas todos los demás alumnos que se encontraban en el aula veían aquella escena y que no quería ni imaginar lo que comenzarían a especular; estaba el hecho de que frente a mí estaba justamente Kiyoshi, el chico que tanto me gustaba, por el que yo moría y no era justo que precisamente él fuera testigo de tremenda escena que aunque fue originada por broma en realidad más parecía otra cosa…

No sé muy bien el porqué pero para mí ese abrazo fue larguísimo aunque sacando cuentas en verdad creo que fue muy breve pues todo sucedió muy rápido y fue casi de inmediato que Li sacó sus brazos y se puso muy serio, mientras miraba a Hiragizawa, Iesada y Kajiwara con odio, por esa mirada de seguro que la vida de esos tres corría peligro; sin embargo, a ellos parecía no importarles pues reían disimuladamente pero con muchas ganas… y rieron más cuando la Maestra nos dijo…

- Jóvenes por favor entren… no creí que saldrían para darse muestras de afecto, creo que eso deben guardarlo para cuando están en el receso…- ¡OH POR DIOS! En ese momento yo quería que me tragara la tierra por ¡segunda vez! ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar eso? Y ¿por qué con Li?... la vida no era para NADA JUSTA conmigo… y aunque estuve a punto de refutar el comentario de la Maestra preferí guardar silencio y no decir absolutamente nada pues conociendo a mis compañeros de aula, sabía perfectamente que eso no ayudaría en mucho…

De inmediato los cinco entramos al aula y en el recorrido que hice para ir hacia mi carpeta noté que por primera vez Kiyoshi Nagano fijaba su mirada en mí durante todo el trayecto. Pero había algo muy raro en el modo en que lo hacía, pues su mirada era extraña y jamás lo había visto mirar así a alguien, aquella mirada no sabía exactamente cómo catalogarla aunque lo que sí sé es que me producía mucha más vergüenza por lo ocurrido y parecía como si en parte fuera una mirada de reproche y molestia pero… ¿Por qué me miraría de ese modo? ¿Acaso a él le importaba lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer?...me di cuenta de que él se quedó viéndome hasta que tomé asiento, y en aquel instante me sentía alborotada y confundida sin saber qué pensar o qué decir, lo único que podía notar era que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo y que todos mis compañeros nos miraban sorprendidos mientras murmuraban en voz baja.

Poco a poco, comencé a caer en la cuenta de que la verdad es que también estaba muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir en el pasillo por culpa de los tres amigos del mal- decidí catalogarlos así porque en verdad no sabía cómo justificar su actitud- y es que yo sabía perfectamente que ellos lo habían hecho con toda malicia y afán de molestarnos. Tomoyo al verme tomar asiento, sonrió con disimulo y yo asumí que ella fue la única que no había malinterpretado la situación y sabía perfectamente que aquella escena había sido provocada; sobre todo, porque ella tenía entero conocimiento de que yo jamás en la vida dejaría que Li me abrazara por voluntad propia. Además, ella tenía pleno conocimiento de lo poco agradable que resultaba mi presencia para Li y la mía para él, como para que anduviéramos por ahí dándonos abrazos de algún tipo…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Ni bien sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio del receso, me puse de pie de inmediato y lo primero que hice fue salir del salón en compañía de Tomoyo; y como no quería dar ningún tipo de explicación de lo ocurrido a nadie, decidimos ir a nuestro lugar secreto -el cual se encontraba cerca a la pista de atletismo- en donde había un árbol inmenso en el que solíamos recostarnos y por el que casi nadie solía transitar. Una vez ubicadas ahí le conté con lujo de detalles lo que en realidad había pasado.

- Bueno… a decir verdad yo supuse que algo así había sucedido porque me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver a Li abrazándote. Pero en cuanto noté a los tres amigos ahí de pie riendo con satisfacción supe que era producto de una broma suya…

- ¡Sí!... y ¿sabes qué es lo peor de todo?...- mi amiga asintió y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda- de ahora en adelante no podré evitar que los demás comiencen a especular tonterías sobre aquello… mira que fue el colmo escuchar decir que ¡Li me tenía abrazada porque no podía permanecer lejos de mí!… ¡dime si eso no es una exageración!... de verdad no comprendo ¿cómo es que los demás pueden creer que él está enamorado de mí?... De verdad es que cada vez creo que los demás están ciegos… ¡Ayyyyy qué rabia!- en ese momento de puro impulso comencé a golpear al aire para disminuir la frustración que me invadía por todo aquel malentendido y más cuando recordaba que Kiyoshi me había visto así de ese modo con Li…

- Es mejor que no hagas más caso a eso… ya verás que dentro de poco lo olvidarán. Además, recuerda que Li ha resultado ser muy popular entre las chicas y yo no dudo que dentro de poco comience a salir con alguna y cuando lo haga el resto dejará de hablar de ustedes…

- Ojalá y lo haga mañana mismo para que me dejen en paz con todas esas especulaciones sin sentido… de verdad me desagrada escuchar esa clase de comentarios… además… no me gusta que Kiyoshi piense que entre Li y yo existe algún tipo de relación…- suspiré con resignación y agregué- ¿sabes?… en ese momento mientras iba a mi asiento noté que él no dejaba de mirarme, pero su mirada era extraña… era como si me reprochara algo, como si estuviera molesto conmigo o una cosa así… pero… ¿por qué se podría haber molestado? ¿Acaso le hice algo?... aunque a decir verdad no sé si catalogarlo como eso pues jamás había visto aquella expresión en su rostro…

- Mmmm… lamentablemente yo no lo miré en ese momento, sino quizá podría ayudarte a descifrar aquella mirada… pero por lo que me dices al parecer él te miró de ese modo luego de que vio aquella escena, así que podría significar que…- en ese momento sonó la campana y la idea de Tomoyo quedó en el aire porque tuvimos que ir corriendo a nuestra aula sin darme tiempo de que pudiera preguntar qué era lo que ella había tenido en mente…

Ambas llegamos al salón sin mayores incidentes y luego de no poder disfrutar como es debido nuestro siguiente receso -por unos ejercicios de matemática que nos mantuvo ocupadas- llegó la hora de salida. Momento en el que lamentablemente tampoco pudimos continuar con nuestra conversación porque en la puerta del salón se nos unieron Naoko, Chiharu y Rika, con las que bajamos juntas hasta el primer piso…

- Sí, en realidad es muy difícil preparar ese tipo de postres, pero todo está en que sepas bien cómo administrar los ingredientes y el momento preciso en el que debes introducirlos…- en lo que bajábamos, Rika hablaba con tranquilidad sobre postres mientras que yo la escuchaba un tanto sorprendida por la habilidad con la que contaba para preparar postres y al mismo tiempo me sentía muy agradecida con mis amigas porque ellas fueron lo suficientemente delicadas como para evitar tocar el tema del supuesto "abrazo" entre Li y yo, ya que en verdad no tenía ánimos para escuchar comentarios al respecto y menos cuando durante todo el día había estado escuchando ¡CADA BARBARIDAD! Sobre aquello…

- Bueno… si tu lo dices, yo en verdad no tengo mucha habilidad para la cocina por eso que prefiero estar en mi habitación leyendo un buen libro y sobre todo si es que éste es de terror…- en aquel momento Tomoyo y yo nos limitábamos a escuchar el intercambio de opiniones entre nuestras amigas, pero de repente noté algo súper extraño y es que Chiharu de pronto se había detenido, asimismo, pude ver cómo su rostro adquiría un pequeño tono rosa mirando a alguien. En cuanto me vieron fijar mis ojos en Chiharu las demás también lo hicieron y al ver que ella miraba a alguien todas de inmediato fijamos la mirada en la dirección en la que nuestra amiga tenía la suya. Al hacerlo, pudimos percibir que a unos siete metros de distancia se encontraba un muchacho de pelo negro corto, él era alto, delgado y sonreía abiertamente mientras conversaba con otros amigos. Este muchacho al ver a Chiharu sonrió más… se despidió de sus acompañantes y se acercó a nuestro grupo…

- ¡Hola chiharu! Y ¡hola a todas!- la aludida lo miraba con detenimiento pero devolvió el saludo con cierta timidez

- Hola Takashi…- luego de que ella respondiera el saludo, nosotras también lo hicimos al unísono, pero de inmediato nos apartamos un poco de ambos para que pudieran conversar con tranquilidad aunque sí estábamos muy atentas a lo que ellos decían…

- ¿Vas para el taller de plástica?

- Sí, justo iba a dejar mis cosas en el casillero y sacar las que necesito para ir al taller…

- Ah bueno, en ese caso te acompaño… yo debo ir a dejar esto…- el joven levantó un sobre negro grande…

- ¿En serio?- él asintió y ella se puso más roja aún mientras agregó- en ese caso ¿podríamos ir juntos?…

- ¡Pues claro! Es más, si tú no lo proponías lo iba a hacer yo…- el joven comenzó a reír pero en eso se puso serio y nos miró- aunque…y ¿tus amigas?- en cuanto supimos que nos mencionó nosotros miramos a la pareja… Chiharu volteó a vernos

- No… en realidad la pobre Chiharu iba a tener que ir sola para sus clases porque nosotras no podíamos acompañarla… ¿cierto?- todas en conjunto asentimos ante el comentario hecho por Tomoyo. Cuando se estaban por ir ella volteó de nuevo con él y agregó

- Las veo mañana debo ir a clases

- Está bien… nos vemos mañana Chiharu…- dijimos todas… pero ella volvió a hablar

- ¡Por cierto!… él es Takashi Yamazaki, es de nuestro año, sólo que está en otro salón…- todas vimos al muchacho y sonreímos

- ¡Un gusto!- nos dijo él sonriendo con alegría y luego se fueron conversando amenamente. En lo personal, la impresión que me dejó él fue que se veía una persona bastante gentil y me alegraba mucho de que Chiharu encontrara a alguien así…

Tras dejar que ella se fuera y depositar nuestras cosas en nuestros respectivos casilleros nos despedimos, pues Rika debía ir de compras y Tomoyo al aeropuerto, mientras que Naoko tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca a leer. Yo de inmediato me dirigí con rapidez al patio de entrenamiento a buscar al maestro de educación física para ayudar con el tema de la rutina del grupo de porristas, él en cuanto me vio se acercó y sin decir mucho, comenzamos a discutir sobre la rutina y lo que debíamos quitar e incluir en ella. Estuvimos en eso por al menos una hora y media y luego me dijo

- Eso es todo por ahora Kinomoto, creo que ahora sí la rutina quedará perfecta… gracias por la ayuda…

- De nada maestro Tsunoda ya sabe que puede pedir mi ayuda cuando guste… ¡hasta luego!

Me despedí y salí caminando con tranquilidad en dirección a la puerta de salida de la escuela pero para ello debía cruzar la zona en donde se encontraba el campo de fútbol -en donde se suponía que los días miércoles había entrenamiento- aunque en ese momento no vi a nadie, por lo que supuse que el equipo de futbol ya debía de haber terminado de entrenar y de pronto me sentí aliviada pues tenía miedo de encontrarme nuevamente con los tres amigos del mal, quienes por cierto jugaban para el equipo de la escuela. Además, aunque sabía que Li no estaba en el equipo, por mero instinto de supervivencia, prefería no arriesgarme a toparme con ellos por si por esas casualidades de la vida él estaba con ellos. Por eso, por si las moscas, decidí pasar esa zona con la mayor rapidez posible, pero para cuando me acercaba para la parte en donde se encontraban las duchas de los hombres, escuché que varias voces se acercaban en dirección a donde yo me encontraba. Mi primera reacción fue entrar en pánico y no atinar a nada; sin embargo, de inmediato, tras tranquilizarme ligeramente agudicé mi sentido de la audición e identifiqué que entre ellas la voz de Hiragizawa resaltaba. Tras permanecer inmobil un pequeño instante, comencé a intentar identificar una forma de evitar ser vista y en cuanto reaccioné casi de inmediato busqué un lugar en donde esconderme, así que lo primero que hice fue ocultarme detrás de un árbol que era ligeramente grueso y que podía taparme tranquilamente…

- Sí, el entrenamiento ha sido duro hoy la verdad y el Maestro ha sido ¡demasiado cruel!- desde mi escondite miré que quienes estaban viniendo eran Hiraguizawa, Iesada, Kajiwara y Li. Los tres primeros traían puesto el uniforme de educación física y se veían agotados, mientras que el otro sólo caminaba ahí con tranquilidad sin hablar, solo escuchando. Asimismo, pude notar que el que estaba quejándose en ese momento era Iesada que por cierto se veía demasiado cansado y agitado, al menos, más que los otros dos…

- ¡Por favor! No ha sido tan duro el entrenamiento, lo que en realidad sucede es que eres un baboso por haberte metido una buena parranda ayer en la noche con esas chicas…- Hiragizawa al decirle eso a su amigo sonreía mientras le daba un empujón a modo de broma

- ¡Lo sé! Y por eso PROMETO no volver a hacerlo… pero de verdad no quiero volver a vivir un entrenamiento así de duro

- ¡Ya hombre! Mucho te vamos a creer si siempre dices lo mismo… ese cuento ya es conocido ¿sí o no Minoru?

- ¡Sí! Siempre es el mismo cuento y lo peor es que como eres muy egoísta, ni siquiera nos llamas para que te acompañemos… por lo que me parece MUY BIEN que te duela todo el cuerpo ahora

- Qué malos que son…

- Jajajaja ya, ya, ya… mejor cambiemos de tema…- Hiragizawa intervino ni bien vio que Minoru estaba a punto de refutar a Iesada- ¡hey!...esperen un momento… ¿qué acaso ese que viene por allá no es Takashi?- los cuatro miraron en la dirección en donde apuntaba Hiragizawa y de pronto acomodándome mejor desde mi escondite pude ver que en efecto era Yamazaki el que venía caminando solo pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. En cuanto él los vio sonrió aún más y se acercó trotando hasta donde se encontraban ellos…

- ¡Habla hermano! ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? Desde que nos cambiaron de salón ya no te he vuelto a ver

- Sí Eriol, la verdad es que desde que ustedes han sido cambiados de aula ya nada es lo mismo…

- En realidad nosotros nos empinchamos demasiado cuando supimos que no te habían cambiado también a nuestro salón…ya no podemos hacer las mismas bromas legendarias…-Yamazaki sólo sonreía y en eso fijó la mirada en Li, en cuanto Hiragizawa lo notó dijo

- Pero qué maleducado soy… había olvidado que ustedes dos no se conocen…bueno, verás Takashi, Li es nuevo en la escuela recién lo acaban de transferir de China… pero creo que él estará de acuerdo en que le digas Shoaran- el aludido sonrió ligeramente y estiró su mano para saludar a Takashi mientras que él decía

- Mi nombre es Takashi y puedes llamarme así si gustas

- Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Shaoran Li pero no tengo problema en que me llames Shaoran- tras saludarse vi que Hiragizawa les daba palmadas en la espalda mientras sonreía complacido y luego preguntó al recién llegado

- Y por cierto, ¿de dónde vienes?

- Ah… pues vengo del taller de artes plásticas…- los tres amigos se comenzaron a reír al unísono mientras molestaban a Yamazaki con poses de delicados y yo rolé los ojos en señal de "qué infantiles son" pero de inmediato él comenzó a hablar- es que… me metí en ese taller porque me enteré que una chica que me interesa está en él…

- Ah… ¡con razón! Ya decía yo… oye pero qué conquistador nos has resultado Takashi… mira que entrar a un taller sólo para hablar más con una chica… pues digamos que nos dice mucho de ti… se ve que eres todo un conquistador

- ¡Eso sí hermano! Yo ni de loco haría algo como eso…

- Eso es porque eres demasiado estúpido Minoru

- Tú cállate Sasuke que no tienes autoridad moral para decir algo…

- Ya paren ustedes dos que parecen dos viejas cascarrabias cuando pelean…- los dos amigos dejaron de hablar y se miraron fijamente por un momento, mientras que Hiragizawa los volvía a ignorar y enfocaba su atención en Yamazaki- y dinos Takashi… ¿quién es la muchacha que te robó el corazón?

- Pues es una chica que está en su aula, se llama Chiharu Mihara… no sé si la conozcan

- ¡Claro que la conocemos!…- los otros dos amigos asintieron con cierta emoción- en ese caso… pues ¡déjanos felicitarte, eh!… ya que es una muchacha… mmm cómo decirlo…¡muy mona!

- Sí, es más... yo diría que está demasiado bue…- en ese momento vi que Iesada le tiraba un codazo en las costillas a Kajiwara para que no dijera más y él se limitó a sobarse la zona afectada sin replicar pues se había dado cuenta de que estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía…

- Pues sí, es muy linda y la verdad es que debo admitir que me acerqué a ella porque me parecía muy guapa pero ahora que he tratado más con ella me he dado cuenta de que además de ser bella físicamente, también tiene una personalidad muy divertida y alegre y…

- Wow… hermano, sí que te has quedado flechado…

- Pues debo admitir que es así… además, no sé si soy demasiado optimista pero creo que voy por buen camino porque hoy, además de ir con ella a la clase, conocí a sus amigas y al parecer les caí bien…

- ¿Ah sí? Pues mira tú…- en cuanto Hiragizawa escuchó esa noticia miró de reojo a Li que estaba ahí de pie en silencio escuchando la conversación sin intervenir. En cuanto hizo aquello, fui testigo de que sus ojos se iluminaron, por lo que de inmediato supe que algo se le había ocurrido porque miró a sus dos amigos y los tres sonrieron en complicidad- y… de casualidad… ¿conociste a Sakura Kinomoto?- en cuanto escuché mi nombre sentí que me tiraban agua fría encima y es que ¿por qué Hiragizawa me mencionaba? ¿qué estaba tramando ahora?... Yamazaki se quedó pensando un momento y luego dijo

- Pues ahora que lo recuerdo no me presentó a sus amigas por sus nombres… pero eran cuatro chicas las que estaban con ella

- De seguro que ahí estaba Kinomoto… es la que tiene ojos verdes y el cabello castaño…- yo fijé mi mirada en Li y vi que su rostro adquiría un gesto de incomodidad total en cuanto escuchó mi nombre y yo también me sentí molesta y perturbada porque no me gustaba nadita que un grupo de chicos estuvieran hablando de mí

- Ah… me parece que sí… es una que tiene el cabello castaño largo y que posee unos hermosos ojos verdes que son muy expresivos y que brillan mucho…

- Exacto…- dijo Hiragizawa. Ante el comentario de Yamazaki me sentí ligeramente alagada pues debía reconocer que eso de hermosos ojos verdes me hicieron sentir feliz- esa misma… pero vaya que le echaste el ojo eh… cuidado que aquí mi querido amigo Shaoran se puede molestar, pues no sabes lo muy enamo…- en ese instante vi que Li saltaba sobre Hiragizawa y le tapaba la boca mientras le decía

- Ya deja de decir estupideces Eriol… estoy cansado de decirte que esa niña ¡no me gusta!- el muchacho se liberó de Li tras un pequeño forcejeo y luego volvió a sonreír, le guiñó el ojo y luego darle un pequeño empujón dijo

- Está bien, está bien… es que me resulta entretenido molestarte con Kinomoto sobre todo porque se ve que la "quieres tanto"- los demás jóvenes estaban ahí escuchando aquello con una sonrisa en los labios mientras asentían y despeinaban a Li. Por otro lado, con respecto a cómo me sentía, pues la verdad mis nervios iban en aumento y ni qué decir de la incomodidad que sentía por ser testigo de lo que ellos hablaban de mí ignorando que yo estaba escuchándolo todo…

- Pero ¡ya te he dicho que no es así!, es más creo haberte dejado bien en claro que es todo lo contrario… sabes perfectamente que esa chica me resulta…

- Ya sé que no la soportas… pero también te he dicho que no entiendo por qué es así…

- Pues no lo sé, simplemente es así…

- Oh vamos pero ni que ella fuera mala… según lo que escuché es una chica entretenida… claro, no es popular pero…

- A ver, a ver, Eriol… ¡un momento!... de cuándo acá a ti no te importa que una chica sea popular…- Iesada al preguntar aquello puso un rostro de confusión como si no pudiera creer lo que su amigo estuviera diciendo…- y además, no vengas con esos cuentos cuando tú mismo dijiste que ella no te parecía para nada atractiva… o es que ya te olvidaste que ese día recalcaste que ella carecía de gracia por cómo se viste y que es incómodo verla así sin ganas de quererse arreglar…

- Ya… pero es sólo eso, porque de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que si ella se arreglara un poco más, sólo un poco más, sería una preciosura de chica… además, sin ánimo de querer negar lo que dije o justificarlo, yo realicé ese comentario cuando no había tenido la oportunidad de verla tan de cerca… pero ahora que compartimos aula es más fácil observar sus atributos… o bueno hacerse a la idea porque con la ropa ancha que suele ponerse es muy difícil…

- ¡Cállate Eriol!… ya deja de decir esas cursilerías que ni tú mismo te las tragas…y por otro lado, por lo menos para mí Kinomoto no resulta para nada linda ni atractiva ni agraciada ni nada… no me gusta verla así toda desarreglada y con el pelo alborotado porque nunca se da tiempo de peinarse o si lo hace probablemente llega todo despeinado por las grandes corridas que da para llegar a tiempo a clase… asumo que eso tampoco le gusta a Li y a Minoru… y además, no sé porqué sigue viéndose así si tiene una amiga que está más buena que… en fin, debería aprender de Daidouji que es toda una muñeca… debería pedirle consejos de belleza, aunque dudo que con arreglo y todo llegue a verse linda…- hasta este punto, lo único que puedo decir de todo aquello que estaba escuchando sin proponérmelo es que sentía el corazón todo contraído al escuchar a Iesada diciendo eso de mí… ¡no saben cómo me dolían esas palabras!…

- Bueno, no sé ustedes pero a mí en lo personal, Kinomoto me parece adorable y lo más lindo de ella son sus ojos… se ve que tiene una belleza natural bastante hermosa…- en esta ocasión ni aquellas lindas palabras de Yamazaki lograron mitigar el dolor que sentía en el pecho…

- Takashi, pero es porque no la ves a diario…deberías de…

- ¡con un demonio! ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de ella? ¿qué acaso tiene que volverse el centro de la conversación?...- yo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y queriendo morir en ese mismo momento y en aquel lugar agradecí la intervención de Li…pues creo que no podría haber soportado más tiempo seguir escuchando todos esos comentarios… ellos asintieron y se encogieron de hombros como diciendo que no les importaba terminar con esa conversación…

En ese momento, yo me quedé ahí viendo cómo los cinco entraban a las duchas a tomar un baño. En cuanto me percaté que se cerraba la puerta, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mi rostro y lo primero que hice fue salir de mi escondite a toda prisa e irme corriendo lo más rápido que pude de aquel lugar… el dolor que sentía en el pecho era extraño, nunca antes lo había sentido… jamás había cruzado por mi mente la posibilidad de que algo así pudiera afectarme tanto. Aunque pensándolo bien era la primera vez que escuchaba la opinión que los chicos tenían de mí y la experiencia había sido dolorosa.

Luego de correr un buen tramo inevitablemente me vino a la mente el recuerdo de Kiyoshi y de pronto me sentí estúpida… ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo pude creer que alguno de ellos pudiera fijarse en mí dejando de lado la apariencia física?... y sobre todo cuando hablaba de chicos como ellos, que eran populares y que vivían conquistando chicas lindas… además, no podía negar que el chico que me gustaba era igual de popular que Hiragizawa. Sí, Kiyoshi era muy popular entre las chicas de la escuela y siempre estaba rodeado de gente igual de popular que él, todos en su mayoría muchachos guapos e incluso chicas bellísimas… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nunca pensé de ese modo? ¿Por qué consideré la posibilidad de que él pudiera fijarse algún día en mí así cómo me veo?...

_**POV – Shaoran**_

Pero qué molestos pueden resultar a veces los tres… por eso creo que hice bien en despedirme de ellos y dejarlos ahí para que se bañaran al igual que ha Takashi quien al parecer estaba entretenido hablando con ellos después de tiempo. Aprovechando la presencia de él, me despedí de ellos y mientras salía de las duchas después de informar, ni bien entramos, que yo ya me iba a casa, me puse a pensar en que estaba un poco cansado de estar en la escuela. Además, había perdido ya buen tiempo acompañándolos a su entrenamiento y tomando en cuenta que ahora era responsable de un cachorrito, pues lo mejor era que fuera a casa a cerciorarme de que todo estuviese bien. Sin embargo, cuando alcé la cabeza tras abrir la puerta de las duchas algo me dejó un tanto pasmado y es que vi pasar corriendo a toda prisa a una persona, más específicamente a una chica que… ¡un momento! Esa chica está usando un uniforme ancho y tiene el cabello castaño pero… ¿acaso es posible que pudiera tratarse ser Kinomoto? No, no creo que sea ella… aunque… esa silueta se le parece mucho, lástima que no pueda ver bien si es que es ella o no, pues con lo rápido que corre y lo lejos que está, es imposible distinguir bien de quien se trata… Aunque, ¡esperen! ¡esperen! si es que es ella… ¿por qué tiene tanta prisa? Y ¿de dónde viene?... a ver, a ver… en la mañana escuché que le decía a Daidouji que hoy tenía que verse con el instructor de las porristas… sí, de seguro viene de ahí… en aquel preciso momento me fijé la dirección en donde quedaban la zona de entrenamiento del grupo de porristas y me entró un frío por todo el cuerpo… ¿acaso es posible que ella cuando venía para acá escuchó lo que estuvimos hablando? Porque si es así… no quiero ni imaginar lo que debe estar pensando… ¡hey! Y a mí qué me importa lo que puede pensar ella si es una bestia salvaje… sí, si escuchó lo que dijimos pues me parece muy bien… aunque igual no es muy lindo escuchar algo como eso…pero… qué idiotez estoy diciendo… ¡no!, ¡no! y ¡no! Shaoran Li no puede sentirse mal por alguien que solo ha demostrado ser poco amable y… y mucho menos por ella que no ¡la soporto!… además, por su culpa ahora todos creen que hay algo entre nosotros… bueno, bueno, no por su culpa, porque ella no ha hecho nada para que los demás piensen eso, ya que en sí los verdaderos culpables son Eriol, Sasuke y Minoru…pero ella fue una tonta al no alejarse cuando vio lo que ellos pretendían hacer y en ese sentido sí es culpable… ¡qué horror! No puedo creer que la haya abrazado… sobre todo cuando sé lo poco que me agrada y eso no ha hecho más que empeorar las cosas entre nosotros… pues es recontra molesto oír esos rumores de que hay algo entre ambos. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de lo poco que ambos nos soportamos? ¡CONDENADO ERIOL! ¡TODO ES CULPA SUYA! Y lo peor de todo es que luego viene a preguntarme sobre qué tal está el cuerpo de Kinomoto, como si yo hubiese prestado atención a aquello… bueno, sí percibí que es bien delgada y también que su cabello tiene un olor muy agradable… pero ¡nada más!... y no entiendo, ¿cómo se le ocurrió hacer esa broma?... en fin, será mejor que vaya a casa porque no quiero perder más tiempo y menos pensando en ella. Es así sin meditar más en el asunto, reanudé mi andar y fui hasta mi casa… pero sin poder evitarlo, en todo momento venía a mí la imagen de aquella muchacha que pasó corriendo cuando yo salía del cuarto de las duchas. De cierto modo debía admitir que hubiese querido que fuera cualquier persona menos Kinomoto… y es que en realidad me sentía un poco mal porque no debe resultar para nada agradable escuchar algo como eso…Ni bien llegué a casa vi al cachorro venir corriendo y me quedé ahí jugando con él…apartando de mi mente cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad sobre lo ocurrido…

_**POV- Sakura**_

Cuando llegué a casa, me encontré con mi hermano quien al verme así en el estado en el que llegaba se asustó y es que al verme llorando pensó que algo me dolía… yo no quise decirle el motivo de mi tristeza y me limité a decirle que no era nada aunque estaba segura de que él no se creía aquello… así que sin más ni más subí corriendo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta para luego echarme sobre la cama y ponerme a llorar como loca… no sé en qué momento pasó pero de pronto vi que alguien estaba ahí parado cerca a mi cama y al alzar la mirada me di cuenta de que era mi hermano, cuando vi su rostro triste y preocupado, me sentí más triste y en mi desesperación por dar a conocer mis sentimientos le dije:

- Hermano… ¡soy estúpida!- de inmediato vi cómo él abría sus ojos de pura confusión por mi frase…

- De qué hablas…

- Es que… no sé… ¡de nada!, olvídalo- de pronto me arrepentí de haber intentado decirle lo que pasaba así que preferí no contarle nada…

- Sakura… por favor, dime ¿qué te pasa?- yo seguí llorando hasta que sentí que él apoyaba su mano sobre mi hombro… por primera vez sentía que él estaba siendo comprensivo y quizá fue eso lo que me llevó a decidir decirle lo que pensaba y me estaba pasando

- Hermano…lo que pasa es que me siento fea… no, no sólo me siento fea sino que ¡sé que soy fea!…

- Pero… - él cerró sus ojos como intentando contenerse, luego se sentó a mi costado y me abrazó y no saben lo bien que me sentí porque lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era un poco de afecto; asimismo, necesitaba de alguien que me hiciera sentir más tranquila… pero a pesar de eso, estaba decidida a dar a conocer lo que estaba pensando

- No digas que no hermano, porque yo sé que soy fea… y lo peor de todo es que viví creyendo que no era así… qué ilusa fui…

- Sakura… no pienses así… no eres fea, porque aunque yo nunca te lo diga, sé que eres linda…- en cuanto escuché aquello me quedé quieta unos segundos y luego miré a mi hermano quien tenía los ojos fijos en mi rostro…- es más, cada vez que te miro puedo ver con claridad el rostro de mamá, eres idéntica a ella y yo sé y tu también, que todos los que la conocieron piensan igual… yo no sé de donde sacaste esa idea pero quiero que tengas muy en claro que estás completamente equivocada…

- Pero hermano, entonces por qué nadie se fija en mí… ningún chico lo hace…

- Pues por mí mejor que sea así…- eso lo dijo en voz muy baja pero que yo pude escuchar perfectamente- pues eso no hace más que confirmar que todos los mocosos de tu escuela son unos tarados… porque están ciegos si no notan lo linda que eres…- escuchar decir todo aquello a Touya realmente me hacía sentir rara, aunque ligeramente feliz…y es que tomando en cuenta que él siempre había pertenecido al grupo de los chicos populares de las escuelas pues su apreciación me hizo sentir un poco mejor

- ¿De verdad crees que soy linda?- cuando le hice esa pregunta lo hice con timidez pues temía mucho escuchar algo feo

- Sí… es más, debo admitir que eres un monstruo muy lindo…- en cuanto oí aquello me volvieron a entrar ganas de llorar pero de alegría así que abracé fuertemente a mi hermano y luego le pregunté

- Y tú crees que deba no sé… cambiar mi forma de vestir y eso…- le consulté aquello porque de pronto recordé lo que Tomoyo me había dicho sobre lo de hacerme un pequeño cambio y además, porque los comentarios que Hiragizawa y sus amigos hicieron se referían más que nada a que me arreglaba poco…

- Mmm pues eso sólo debes hacer si así lo quieres tú, porque en realidad eso no debería ser tan importante, pero comprendo que las adolescentes siempre quieren arreglarse, así que si tú quieres hacerlo estaría bien… ¡Ah! pero eso sí, nada de estar andando por ahí con ropa demasiado insinuante

- ¡Ay Touya! ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

- Sólo digo, es que ahora hay cada adolescente… en fin…es tu decisión Sakura, si te sentirás mejor haciéndolo pues está bien finalmente eso no te cambia en lo interior ¿no? Tu siempre debes seguir siendo tú, sólo que un poco mejor vestida… ¡Ah! Y antes que lo olvide, por favor te pido que siempre tengas en cuenta que eres hija de Nadeshiko Kinomoto una mujer bellísima a quien tuviste la suerte de parecerte… no dudes para nada de lo linda que eres Sakura… y ya sabes, sólo si quieres, estaría bien que renovaras tu estilo…- Mi hermano se puso de pie, me dio una palmadas en la cabeza y luego salió de mi habitación… pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo- creo que será mejor que no vayamos hoy al doctor… con esa cara que traes por llorar, probablemente terminará espantado

De pronto, todo el cariño que sentía por hacia mi hermano se esfumó y sentí brotar una gran vena en mi frente… ¡por qué tenía que ser espeso!... en cuanto él me dejó sola me quedé sentada sobre mi cama abrazando mis rodillas mientras miraba la foto de mi madre que tenía en el velador, la cogí la miré con detenimiento y mientras la abrazaba de pronto tomé una determinación y para ello debía llamar a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HEY! HOLA A TODOS! Jejeje hasta aquí llega este capítulo, en realidad quería continuarlo, pero creo que se haría más largo así que tomando en cuenta que me he propuesto no hacer tan extensos los capítulos, lo demás lo guardo para el que viene… espero que les haya gustado :D la verdad es que no sé qué tal me quedó, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que era un tanto necesario exponer a nuestra protagonista a ésta situación para que de una buena vez se animara para hacer algo al respecto con su aspecto… o ustedes ¿qué opinan? Y bueno… nuevamente creo que los estoy haciendo esperar mucho por el día del encuentro de grupo pero ahora sí puedo decir que éste tan esperado encuentro se dará en el capítulo que viene, sea como sea jojojojojo y también, qué sucedió con Shaoran y Kiyoshi? cómo está eso de que el primero se ablanda un poco ante la posibilidad de que haya sido Sakura la que escuchara la conversación? y cómo está eso de que el segundo se pone extraño cuando ve el "abrazo"entre Shaoran y Sakura?... uy uy uyyy jajjaja la cuestión se pone candente, ya pronto se sabrá qué es lo que sucede… ahora, por otro lado, nuevamente quiero agradecerles por todo el ánimo que me dan con sus reviews… como ya lo dije… ¡me encanta leerlos!<strong>**siempre****Me alegran mucho el día... de verdad, gracias, gracias, mil gracias … así también, agradezco el que me agreguen a su lista de autores favoritos y de historias favoritas como también a sus alertas…. Y pues nada, les prometo que el siguiente capítulo caerá pronto, así que esperen con paciencia… por ahora me despidooooo bye bye byee :)**

**ah! y me olvidaba... espero poder actualizar el fin de semana :) así que esperen pacientemente XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: **¡Sencillamente no puedo explicar lo que siento!

Parte I

_**POV- SHAORAN LI**_

A ver, ¿Qué les puedo decir?... en realidad creo que no mucho, sólo sé que hoy es sábado y que los dos días anteriores no tuvieron grandes acontecimientos como para hablar sobre ellos; ¡salvo! porque durante esos dos días percibí un extraño comportamiento en Kinomoto, sé que no la conozco mucho… mejor dicho, no la conozco para nada, pero había algo en ella que era diferente… por ejemplo, estaba el hecho de que paraba más callada que de costumbre y casi siempre que nos veía bajaba la cabeza o si podía, se alejaba en compañía de Daidouji yendo hacia otro lugar a conversar… particularmente esa actitud yo la catalogo como "evasiva" , la verdad, no sé si me equivoque pero no me puedo quitar de la cabeza el hecho de que ¡EN EFECTO! ella no nos quiere tener cerca por nada del mundo, aunque claro, si tomamos en cuenta que compartimos el salón de clases pues deduzco que le debe resultar muy complicado permanecer en él y asumo que por eso en cuanto tiene la posibilidad de salir y mantenerse alejada de nosotros ¡lo hace! … claro, ahora tampoco es que ella hablara con nosotros como si fuésemos amigos, es más, nosotros con las justas la saludamos pero antes no solía hacer eso y por lo general si nos veía cerca prefería ignorarnos y conversar obviando nuestra presencia; es por eso que su actitud un tanto esquiva y más cohibida de lo habitual no ha dejado de parecerme extraña ni de llamarme la atención… aunque… ¡esperen un momento! Hay algo que debo aclarar antes de que hayan malos entendidos: no es que yo viva al pendiente de Kinomoto, porque ¡no es así!, es sólo que el compartir clases con ella y viéndola a diario tan cerca a mí, ya saben… por el hecho de que somos vecinos de carpetas, pues hacen que sea inevitable ignorarla por completo… además, si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que ella no me cae pues eso hace que de vez en vez la observe para saber que tan lejos está de mí y es que no deben olvidar que he sido víctima de sus arrebatos…lo que me lleva a concluir que de todos modos ¡SIEMPRE! hay que estar alertas a los movimientos del enemigo, pues eso hace que aprendamos a defendernos ante cualquier potencial ataque. ES POR ESO, y no por otro motivo, que en cierto modo aquello ha contribuido con el hecho de que yo la estuviera observando y así haya podido percibir que había algo extraño en ella, o mejor dicho, algo extraño en su comportamiento… lo que inevitablemente me ha llevado en ciertas ocasiones, muy contadas por supuesto, a preguntarme por la razón de ese actuar poco habitual y pues siendo así bien honestos, hasta ahora no he podido determinar el porqué…pero, aún sin saberlo no dejo de recordar ese día miércoles por la tarde en la que al salir de las duchas deportivas vi pasar corriendo a una muchacha a toda prisa y que por un momento creí que pudo haber sido ella, lo que me ha conducido irremediablemente a preguntarme si acaso era posible que en realidad se tratara de Kinomoto y, sobre todo, a preguntarme si es que existe posibilidad alguna de que ella escuchara toda aquella conversación que para mal de males la tenían como tema principal… a ciencia cierta, incluso en estos momentos, no sé si eso era lo que en verdad había sucedido pero por su actitud actual se podría decir que sí, aunque de todos modos no tenía certeza alguna sobre aquello, lo que hacía que me quedara con el beneficio de la duda... algo que de alguna manera no me gusta… pero ¡en fin! es mejor que deje de pensar en eso y aliste mis cosas para ir a casa de Eriol con quien por cierto acordé que llegaría una hora antes de lo previsto…

...

En cuanto estuve frente a las rejas que daban ingreso a un amplio jardín presioné el intercomunicador que se encontraba situado al lado derecho, sobre una enorme columna de cemento. Mientras esperaba a que alguien respondiera mi llamado, me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenía muchos ánimos de estar en un mismo lugar con Kinomoto y mucho menos de presenciar la posible pelea que se armaría en cuanto ese tal Nagano llegara… pero lamentablemente aquel encuentro era inevitable así que no tenía otra opción más que resignarme… tras unos breves segundos alguien habló:

- Mansión Hiragizawa, buenas tardes, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- sin duda era la voz de un hombre mayor por lo que supuse que se trataba del mayordomo de mi amigo…

- Eh… buenas tardes, mi nombre es Li Shaoran y busco a Hiragizawa Eriol he venido por un trabajo de la escuela y…

- ¡Oh sí! Usted debe ser el Joven Shaoran… pase por favor- tras ser interrumpido y escuchar decir eso a mi interlocutor, vi que las rejas se abrieron permitiéndome ingresar al hermoso y tremendo jardín que tenía en medio un largo y amplio camino de piedras que te llevaban hasta lo que era la edificación de la casa de Eriol…

En lo que caminaba para llegar a la otra puerta, pude notar que la casa de mi amigo era muy grande y lujosa, algo que se apreciaba mucho más al ver que el enorme jardín estaba decorado por una gran pileta de piedra que en cuanto entré fue lo primero que llamó mi atención…al llegar a la puerta estuve a punto de tocar pero de pronto ésta se abrió y en ese momento pude notar a Eriol quien me miraba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios…

- Sabía que eras tú porque te vi con las cámaras de seguridad… ¡pasa!- lo primero que hizo fue darme la mano a modo de saludo y luego de que comencé a caminar me dio unas palmadas en la espalda para, a continuación, cerrar la puerta… acto seguido, adelantarse un poco, me indicó por dónde ir, así que tras pasar su sala, que por cierto era inmensa, me hizo entrar a una habitación cercana que era muy amplia y que al parecer era una pequeña biblioteca pues estaba aquel lugar estaba completamente lleno de estantes repletos de libros separados por materias… en cuanto entré pude ver que en medio de la estancia había una gran mesa y que alrededor de ésta se encontraban Sasuke y Minoru quienes estaban viendo atentamente sus laptops mientras se insultaban. Sin embargo, en cuanto me vieron me saludaron con un cordial e informal "¿qué hay Shaoran?"

- ¡Hola!- les respondí sin saber qué más decir… así que tras la indicación dada por Eriol, tomé asiento en una de las sillas cercanas a donde él se encontraba…

- Oye Shaoran, en serio, ¡Qué bueno que llegaras temprano! Porque así serás testigo de cómo Minoru es vencido por mi jajajajaja

- ¡Cállate Sasuke!… que aún nada… pero escúchame bien ¡NADA! está dicho, ya que podría ser yo quien termine ganado la partida…- en ese momento vi que Minoru quitó la vista de la pantalla y mirándome me dijo- ¡Hey! Por cierto Shaoran, tienes que unirte a nuestra batalla virtual… ya que nunca te hemos visto jugar y así sabremos qué tan bueno eres en ésta clase de juegos…- yo sonreí y me acomodé en la silla… luego saqué mi laptop y la prendí… mientras esperaba a que la máquina pudiera ser utilizada miré a Eriol quien se veía muy concentrado mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora...

- ¿Tú también estás jugando?- al preguntarle eso a Eriol, él negó con la cabeza y ambos miramos a los otros dos que volvían a estar completamente sumergidos en su batalla virtual…

- No… y no porque no me guste, ya que en realidad soy muy fanático de esos juegos… sino que justo ahora estoy coordinando nuestra salida de hoy en la noche con una de mis amigas… ¿asumo que te nos unirás, no?

- Eh…- en ese instante me entró algo de duda pero comencé a pensar en el asunto y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no quería aburrirme esa noche dije- sí… iré con ustedes…

- ¡Estupendo! Porque justamente ahora mi amiga me acaba de mandar una foto en la que sale con sus otras amigas y pues déjame decirte que están riquísimas…- él sonrió ampliamente- pero… ¡mejor míralas por ti mismo!…- Eriol movió la laptop en mi dirección para que pudiera ver la dichosa foto y cuanto lo hice quedé simplemente impactado… la verdad es que no podía negar que aquellas muchachas de la foto eran muy atractivas… ¡MIERDA! Sí que estaban demasiado apetecibles y no podía negarlo, es más, creo que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a decir que aquellas muchachas no eran casi unas DIOSAS porque ¡dudo! Que ante los ojos de cualquier hombre ellas no resultaran siendo muy pero muy atractivas y encantadoras… además, ya yendo al plano personal, como era muy típico en mí de entre las cuatro muchachas de la foto fijé mi atención en una de ellas, la que particularmente me resultaba más atractiva y al parecer Eriol lo notó porque en cuanto mis ojos se detuvieron por unos segundos en el rostro de ella él me dijo en voz un poco más baja de lo habitual- Mi consejo es que elijas a una de una buena vez, ya sabes… antes de ese par te la quite…- sintiéndome ligeramente avergonzando volví a sonreír pero pensando bien en lo que acababa de decirme pues al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que Eriol tenía razón pues aunque conociera muy poco a esos dos en realidad sabía que si ellos la elegían yo ya tenía la batalla perdida así que dije

- Mmmm pues en ese caso, la escojo a ella- ni bien dije eso, con mi dedo señalé a la castaña con cabello ondeado y de ojos color marrón claro que fue la que de entre las cuatro más llamó mi atención… al hacerlo vi que él abría los ojos y sonreía abiertamente…

- Pues déjame decirte que has hecho una muy buena elección… pues déjame confesarte que si no fuera porque yo seré la cita de mi amiga enla salida de hoy, probablemente también la habría escogido a ella porque en verdad es innegable que está muy guapa la condenada…- se quedó en silencio un momento mientras escribía algo en la ventana de chat que tenía abierta y a la que preferí no ver porque no quise leer el contenido de la conversación… Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos agregó- ¡qué buenos gustos tienes Shaoran! a decir verdad me siento orgulloso de ti... y no te preocupes que ya te la reservé…

- Eh… gracias…- Eriol me dio un pequeño empujón y luego acomodó la laptop nuevamente frente a él…inmediatamente volvió a sumergirse en su conversación y tras unos minutos posteriores, en los que yo me había puesto a escuchar música con unos enormes audífonos a la par que hablaba con mi prima de China, vi que él levantó la cabeza y miró a sus amigos para luego llamar su atención

- ¡Oigan! Ustedes dos…- los aludidos levantaron la cabeza de inmediato y miraron en dirección a donde se encontraba Eriol, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido- vengan de una buena vez para que me digan quienes quieren que sea su cita para lo de hoy en la noche…- casi sin pensarlo ambos dejaron su batalla virtual y corrieron al lado de Eriol… reacción que me pareció graciosa pues eso ponía en evidencia que tanto Sasuke como Minoru vivían en una constante competencia en todo sentido y eso era divertido de ver pues ni bien llegaron miraron con detenimiento a la foto que tenían frente a sí para poder ser el primero en escoger a la mejor, mientras ellos daban una mirada a la foto, Eriol les decía quienes de las cuatro muchachas no podían elegir…

Y como era de esperarse, a los pocos segundos vi que ambos amigos comenzaban una pelea por una de las chicas… acontecimiento que preferí ignorar pues justo en ese momento mi prima Meiling me estaba escribiendo y preferí prestar atención a lo que me decía…

_**MEI dice:**__ Sí estoy bien, aunque a decir verdad te extraño mucho… pero de todos modos como ya te dije ¡NO PIENSO PERDONARTE el que no me llamaras en toda la semana!… es más, desde que te has ido para Japón no me has llamado… eres un ¡INGRATO!_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ ¡lo siento! Pero en serio he estado muy ocupado estos días adaptándome a la nueva escuela… sabes muy bien por experiencia propia que no es fácil cambiar tan drásticamente de ambiente_

_**MEI dice:**__ sí lo sé y sólo por eso no te he quitado el habla… pero ni se te ocurra hacer lo mismo de nuevo que si lo haces no te lo perdonaré ¡JAMÁS!… además, él que se quiso ir a Japón fuiste ¡tú! así que debes aceptar el hecho de que como fue tú decisión automáticamente se te ha generado la obligación de llamarme… y es que en verdad no sabes la falta que me haces Shaoran… mi vida aquí es tan complicada y el hecho de que tú te encuentres tan lejos no hace más que empeorar la situación… con decirte que ahora ya no tengo con quien hablar…_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ ¡no exageres! Porque yo sé perfectamente que tienes muchas amigas en Hong Kong…_

_**MEI dice:**__ sí, pero con ninguna he desarrollado el grado de confianza que tengo contigo y se me hace muy injusto el que te hayas ido tan lejos y que encima no me llames… ya te dije ¡eres demasiado INGRATO!_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ de verdad lo siento mucho Mei…pero prometo que ésta semana te llamaré al menos dos veces_

_**MEI dice:**__ eso espero… y si no lo haces !ni se te ocurra regresar!…_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ JAJAJAJA… ¡lo haré! Y ya deja de desconfiar de mí… más bien dime ¿qué novedad hay por allá?_

_**MEI dice:**__ Pues no muchas la verdad… sabes perfectamente que en casa todos te extrañamos y ni qué decir de la escuela… pues como imaginarás todos me preguntan por ti… sobre todo Xiù que a diario me persigue para obtener información sobre tu paradero…_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ ¿qué? ¿En serio? _

_**MEI dice: **__sí, en serio… no te miento… siempre me busca por la escuela para preguntarme por ti…_

_**SHAORAN dice: **__pues espero que no le hayas dicho ¡nada!_

_**MEI dice: ¡**__no! como se te ocurre…_

_**SHAORAN dice: **__UF… !QUÉ ALIVIO!… pero Mei, ni se te ocurra decirle algo, lo que menos quiero ahora es saber de ella…_

_**MEI dice:**__ lo sé, lo sé... no te preocupes que no he dicho nada ni lo haré, aunque no puedo negar que me da un poco de pena el verla tan desesperada por saber de ti… ¡en fin! No quiero abrumarte con esos recuerdos, mejor cambiemos de tema… ¡cuéntame! ¿ qué ha sido de ti en estos días? ¿Qué tal Japón? ¿Te gusta? ¿Ya has hecho amigos (as)? _

_**SHAORAN dice: **__mmmm… pues la verdad Tomoeda es un lugar agradable, es pequeño, tranquilo y sobre todo el clima es bastante bueno…y en lo que respecta a los amigos, pues sí he hecho amigos y todos se han portado muy amables conmigo… bueno casi todos…-_en ese instante recordé a Kinomoto y de inmediato me puse de mal humor pero preferí no prestarle atención a aquello…

_**MEI dice: **__¡oh! Pues me alegra mucho que te guste ese lugar así como el hecho de que ya hicieras amigos… aunque no comprendo muy bien a qué te refieres con eso de que "casi todos" han sido amables… ¿Acaso alguien no lo ha sido? _

_**SHAORAN dice: **__EH… pues algo por el estilo pero es mejor restarle importancia al asunto ya que por el momento no creo que pueda explicártelo… es un poco largo como para contarlo por este medio…_

_**MEI dice: **__pues en ese caso ¡ni modo! Pero no creas que te librarás de contármelo ¿eh?... y por cierto ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ estoy en casa de un amigo, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de grupo… _

_**MEI dice:**__ ¡oh!…pero ¿qué haces conversando conmigo si están haciendo un trabajo?_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ lo que pasa es que en realidad aún no comienza la reunión de grupo, pues faltan integrantes es sólo que yo vine antes para tontear ya sabes…_

_**MEI dice:**__ ¡ah!… bueno en ese caso todo normal, porque ya sabes que tienes que seguir siendo igual de aplicado en la escuela si deseas ir a estudiar a una buena universidad y ganar una beca de estudios, y más si en efecto estás dispuesto a rechazar todo tipo de ayuda que quiera darte tía Ieran…_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ Mei, por favor no hablemos de ella que ahora no estoy de humor como para hacerlo…-_En cuanto mi prima favorita tocó el tema de mi madre un terrible dolor de cabeza comenzó a apoderarse de mí, pues en realidad ese era uno de los temas que menos me gustaba tocar

_**MEI dice: **__ya… ¡está bien!... pero…lo siento, no puedo dejar pasar por alto ese comentario y si reaccionas así es porque asumo que algo nuevo pasó entre ustedes… ahora ¿qué fue? ¿Por qué volvieron a pelear?_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ ¡Vaya que sí sabes ser obediente! (estoy siendo sarcástico por si acaso)... pero bueno…a decir verdad no es que hayamos peleado, es sólo que me molesta mucho el no haber hablado para nada con ella desde que llegué a Japón…_

_**MEI dice:**__ pero… a ver, a ver, cómo está eso que desde que llegaste a Japón no has hablado con tu mamá... eso se debe a que no ha coincidido contigo cuando ha llamado o a que no ha llamado para nada_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ pues sí llama, lo que pasa es que ADREDE lo hace cuando no estoy en casa..._

_**MEI dice:**__ ¡SHAORAN! _¡C_ómo se te ocurre decir tremendo disparate!...mira, si llama es porque tiene la intención de hablar contigo, que no coincidan ya es cosa distinta _¿_no crees?_

_**SHAORAN dice:**__ pues no sé, yo estoy seguro de que lo hace a propósito, porque ella sabe perfectamente las horas en las que estoy en casa ¡TIENE MI HORARIO! Se lo di ni bien me lo entregaron en la escuela… por lo que no puede alegar desconocimiento de tiempo lo que irremediablemente me lleva a pensar que si tan solo se interesara un poco más en mí me llamaría cuando sabe que estoy en casa… o en todo caso lo haría al celular…al que por cierto jamás ha llamado… ¿qué quieres que piense al respecto?..._

En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la casa lo que me sacó de la concentración en la que me encontraba en ese instante mientras conversaba con mi prima…al ver la hora me di cuenta de que ya eran exactamente tres de la tarde, por lo que de inmediato escribí un "ADIÓS" , di enter y cerré sesión… en cuanto hice eso supe que de todas maneras esa reacción intempestiva mía no haría más que generarle preocupación a Meiling, pero no podía seguir hablando si es que en efecto ya llegaban los demás integrantes así que decidí tranquilizar a mi conciencia diciéndome a mí mismo que ya luego la llamaría y le explicaría mejor la situación… además, por un lado me sentí más aliviado de abandonar la conversación pues recordar el problema que tenía con mi madre, como dije, me había puesto de mal humor el cual sabía que empeoraría si a eso le sumamos el hecho que dentro de poco tendría que pasar mi tarde del sábado con la BESTIA SALVAJE… Justo cuando estuve abriendo la página web de la escuela y alejando aquella mala imagen de mi cabeza, vi que un hombre adulto se acercó y saludándonos con una pequeña reverencia dijo

- Joven, disculpe la interrupción pero en la puerta se encuentra la señorita Daidouji…- no sé muy bien porqué pero en cuanto escuché el nombre de ella creí que también diría que Kinomoto había llegado; sin embargo, no fue así y no puedo negar que aquello me sorprendió un poco pues la verdad es que esperaba que ambas llegaran juntas…en ese momento mis pensamientos sobre ese asunto se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuché que los tres muchachos comenzaron a reír emocionados y tanto Sasuke como Minoru se pusieron de pie dejando nuevamente su batalla virtual suspendida. Yo hasta ese instante no entendía bien por qué hacían eso pero luego vi que rápidamente fueron hasta la computadora de Eriol mientras se arreglaban y al ubicarse exactamente detrás de él miraron atentamente la pantalla de la laptop…

- Por favor, dile que pase y hazme el favor de acompañarla hasta acá….

- Sí joven, como usted ordene- después de que el mayordomo se retiró de inmediato ellos comenzaron a hablar

- ¡WOW! No existe la menor duda de que Daidouji es toda una belleza… ¡mírala! En definitiva es toda una muñeca…pero mira qué cintura para más estrecha y definida tiene…- vi que Sasuke se mordía los labios mientras con su mano dibujaba la figura de una guitarra… de inmediato escuché la respuesta de Minoru

- Sí, tienes toda la razón pero tampoco podemos dejar de lado otro súper detalle… y es que ella tiene un trasero que está más…

- ¡Ya basta!...- hasta ese momento yo no había visto a Eriol, pero en cuanto lo hice me di cuenta de que su rostro tenia un gesto muy serio y si no me equivocaba hasta podría aventurarme a decir que estaba molesto…

- ¡Oh vamos, Eriol! No seas aguafiestas… bien que ella te gusta…- la réplica de Sasuke no se hizo esperar por lo que ante ésta, rápidamente Eriol también le contestó

- Sasuke… yo no niego que Daidouji sea muy bella… pero sabes perfectamente que ella no me gusta de un modo distinto que no sea físicamente... y si no permito que hablen así de ella es porque es una muy buena persona como para incluirla en el grupo de chicas con las que solemos jugar… y menos aún, si tomamos en cuenta que tendremos que hacer trabajo de grupo durante varios meses… no quiero imaginarme que ella pudiera resultar ofendida por alguno de ustedes…

- ¡Oh vaya! tú sí que eres demasiado gay… ¿De cuándo acá esas cosas te importan? ¿O qué acaso no recuerdas el trabajo de grupo que hicimos el año pasado? No me digas que ya olvidaste que terminaste ligándote a Hiyori...- la reacción de Eriol en ese momento fue voltear a ver fijamente a su interlocutor quien se encogió de hombros y dijo- ¡en fin!… si tú no la quieres yo la tomaré… además, prefiero a ella que a Kinomoto…quien por cierto, por la hora que es… de seguro vendrá toda sudada y despeinada… al parecer aún ni está cerca…

- Sí, Eriol… Sasuke tiene razón, si tú no quieres nada con Daidouji nosotros nos la rifaremos y te dejaremos a Kinomoto JAJAJAJAJA- en cuanto escuché aquello me sentí incómodo y es que hablaban de ellas como si fueran mercancía y eso de algún modo no me parecía del todo agradable; sin embargo, preferí no hacer caso y me puse a abrir mi cuenta de intranet de la escuela para descargar las instrucciones del primer informe que debíamos entregar…

Luego de un par de minutos vi que Daidouji entraba a la habitación donde todos nos encontrábamos acompañada por el mayordomo de Eriol, al vernos ella saludó con un "Hola" general que fue respondido por otro "HOLA" dicho en coro…pero en cuanto la vieron, Sasuke y Minoru se le acercaron para recibirle el bolso e indicarle dónde debía sentarse que por cierto resultó ser una silla cercana a dónde ellos se ubicaban… debido a que veía a Daidouji un poco contrariada por la atenciones con que ambos muchachos la habían recibido, yo decidí fijar mi mirada en Eriol y al hacerlo noté que el gesto que tenía era muy fácil de descifrar: simplemente ¡quería matarlos! pero se limitaba a observarlos y a devorarlos con la mirada mientras guardaba silencio… en el momento en el que volví a fijar mi atención en los otros dos pude escuchar que ambos le hablaban muy cordialmente a la muchacha

- ¡Qué bien hueles Daidouji!- escuché que dijo Sasuke- y por cierto… ¡qué linda te ves hoy!

- ¡Muchas gracias Iesada!

- No tienes qué agradecer nada, yo sólo digo lo que veo… ¡oh sí! Antes de que me olvide… si quieres puedes llamarme Sasuke yo no tengo ningún problema en que lo hagas…- en ese momento Minoru, que se sentía un poco ignorado, se acercó a Daidouji y le dio un vaso con refresco haciendo que la muchacha perdiera el hilo de la conversación que en ese instante mantenía con Sasuke…

- ¡Toma un poco de refresco! Me imagino que debes estar sedienta pues está haciendo bastante bochorno…

- ¡Gracias Kajiwara!

- No tienes que agradecerme nada ¡que lo hago con mucho gusto!...- él le sonrió coquetamente lo que hizo que la muchacha sonriera con timidez y de inmediato tomara un sorbo de refresco- y por cierto… Noté que viniste sin auto…

- ¿Ah?... ¡ah!… no, sí vine con uno, sólo que me dejó en la reja y se fue, es que yo preferí entrar a pie…

- Ya veo… yo siempre digo que es bueno hacer al menos un poco de ejercicio…- ella sonrió a Minoru y luego miró su reloj, el muchacho sonrió complacido y luego le sacó la lengua a Sasuke como dándole a entender que él había vencido esa diminuta batalla… en aquel momento miré a Eriol y noté que observaba con evidente incomodidad el actuar de sus dos amigos… pero seguía sin decirles nada…

Tras unos segundos en los que vi a Daidouji sacar su computadora portátil sonó el timbre y vi que eran 3:10 de la tarde…por lo que supuse que debía ser Nagano o Kinomoto y en cuanto escuché que el mayordomo decía que se trataba de la señorita Kinomoto vi que Eriol se relajaba, pues al parecer, aunque no lo hiciera evidente, la perspectiva de que Nagano pisara su casa no le resultaba para nada agradable…

- Dile que pase…

- Sí Joven…pero la señorita Kinomoto pregunta si puede ingresar con el auto en el que viene…- todos ahí, incluyéndome… miramos un tanto sorprendidos al mayordomo y enseguida los dos amigos se arremolinaron nuevamente alrededor de la computadora de Eriol quien dijo

- ¡Claro! Haz que entre con el auto…- de inmediato él se puso de pie cerrando su laptop- si me disculpan iré a recibirla…- para mí era evidente que esa actitud cortante por su parte se debía a que ese era el modo en el que él castigaba la actitud "desobediente" de sus dos amigos pues aún cuando les dijo que no molestaran a la recién llegada ellos igual lo hicieron…sin embargo, en ese instante mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque Dadouji habló mientras sugería intempestivamente lo siguiente

- No te preocupes, si deseas puedo ir yo- Eriol un poco consternado por aquella sugerencia lo pensó unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros mientras decía

- Si así lo deseas…- Daidouji sonrió mientras asentía… y ante ese gesto creo que todos, incluido Eriol y el que les habla, nos quedamos impresionados por lo bella que se veía al sonreir…

Luego de unos breves segundos de ensimismamiento general, la vimos salir de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, por lo que mientras ella regresaba al lugar en compañía de la BESTIA SALVAJE yo opté por volver mi atención a las instrucciones. Al hacerlo llegué a la conclusión de que aquella tarea en definitiva sería complicada y más si tomábamos en cuenta el factor tiempo, pues era para el día lunes lo que nos ponía en una situación más apretada ya que debíamos apurarnos para terminarlo y hacerlo bien…

Cuando volví a prestar atención a mi alrededor pude ver que Minoru y Sasuke estaban en la puerta espiando hacia la zona por donde ellas deberían entrar, ambos no podían utilizar la laptop de Eriol como medio de espionaje porque éste aún estaba molesto con ellos por su actitud hacia Daidouji, aunque claro al parecer ellos ni se daban cuenta de ese hecho…

- En realidad no sé por qué estoy parado aquí… pero asumo que es porque siempre resulta tan dramático ver lo poca cosa que es Kinomoto cuando camina al lado de Daidouji jajajaja…

- Minoru… ¡deja de decir eso que nos puede escuchar!…pero...oigan, ¿no les parece un poco raro que Kinomoto llegara en carro?...- dijo Sasuke mientras le tiraba un cocacho a Minoru, quien de inmediato reaccionó dándole un pequeño empujón. Sin embargo, de inmediato se escuchó

- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Basta de peleas y mejor siéntense!… ¿no creen que estar ahí es demasiado desvergonzado y poco educado?…- la intervención de Eriol si bien fue oportuna, no hizo más que insitar a que ambos iniciaran sus réplicas…

- Pero Eriol… es que…

- ¡Siéntense!… no quiero que hayan problemas con Kinomoto por esos comentarios suyos… si ella no les agrada ¡perfecto!, pero ya dejen de hablar de ese modo al menos mientras ella está acá…- los amigos agacharon la cabeza y obedecieron, por lo que fueron a sentarse obedientemente aceptando el hecho de que Eriol tenía razón… en lo que respecta a mí, yo sólo sonreía ante esa escena pues me parecía muy gracioso el modo en que a veces él dominaba a Sasuke y Minoru y es que ocasiones me era imposible no imaginar a Eriol como el padre de esos dos… tras unos segundos de silencio, escuché que Eriol volvía a hablar- bueno, creo que mejor iré a darles el alcance…- se acomodó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y se dispuso a salir… pero cuando prácticamente puso un pie fuera de la habitación vi que se quedó paralizado y con la boca abierta viendo algo que nosotros no podíamos ver y en seguida escuchamos la voz de Kinomoto, al parecer ya se encontraba cerca...

- ¡Buenas tardes Hiragizawa! Déjame decirte que tienes una casa muy linda...- el aludido que evidentemente aún se encontraba en estado de sorpresa, casi sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, dijo

- Eh… pu… pues…Gra… gracias, Kino…moto…- tras decir eso miró en nuestra dirección y claramente vi que sus labios formaron un "WOW" en silencio, para luego abrir grandemente sus ojos y mientras sacudía suavemente la cabeza, con sus manos invitó a ambas a ingresar al lugar donde estábamos…

A ver… ¿qué les puedo decir?… la verdad es que no mucho, pues explicar lo que sentí al ver a Kinomoto se me hace demasiado difícil… ¡DIFICILÍSIMO PARA SER HONESTOS!... casi no tengo palabras que me ayuden a expresar lo que experimenté en el preciso momento en el que la vi aparecer tras Daidouji… pues simplemente ni yo mismo sé cómo definir aquello… lo que sí puedo decir es que jamás nadie me había dejado tan sorprendido como lo había hecho ella en ese instante… y si trato de descifrar las sensaciones que sentí, simplemente puedo decir que no comprendía para nada lo que pasaba en mi interior y es que de pronto me comencé a sentir nervioso y hasta un poco atolondrado, algo que nunca había experimentado al ver a una muchacha por muy bella que ésta fuera… y por eso, en ese momento en verdad no entendía por qué me estaba sintiendo así… en cuanto mi cerebro comenzó a salir de ese estado de shock me di cuenta de que ella estaba de pie mirándonos a todos con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas… por lo que me atrevo a decir que era innegable que ese día Sakura Kinomoto realmente se veía ¡BELLÍSIMA!… sí, eso es algo que yo no podía negar aún cuando quisiera hacerlo, aún cuando supiera que era un hecho el que yo no la soportara, aún cuando ambos no pudiéramos estar cerca al otro… pero… ¿qué les puedo decir?... sencillamente yo no podía contradecir lo que mis ojos veían pues efectivamente la muchacha que yo tenía frente a mí era una que poseía una belleza envidiable… y es que decir que se veía guapísima era en verdad poco… Para que puedan hacerse una idea de lo que todos veíamos en ese momento, la describiré: ese día, la ropa que traía puesta consistía en un pantalón blanco apretado con un polo negro ceñido y una chaqueta guinda que la hacían ver bastante estilizada, asimismo estaba usando unos botines con tacón que le daban más talla, lo que provocaba que se pudiera notar la hermosa silueta de la que era poseedora… y asumo que ese cuerpo era codiciado por muchas chicas pues de lejos se notaba que tenía muy buenas piernas las que hacían una perfecta combinación con sus caderas no tan anchas pero que permitían que su trasero se viera muy bien formado y que su cintura estrecha fuera aún más marcada, además tenía unos pechos bastante proporcionados con su contextura, ya que a pesar de que no eran demasiado grandes, en efecto sobresalían de un modo bastante respetable dándole así bastante equilibrio a su figura…así también, en lo que respecta a su rostro, debo decir que aquel día éste se veía hermosamente enmarcado por un sedoso cabello castaño que brillaba bastante y que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros…asimismo, el hecho de que se rizara las abundantes y largas pestañas había provocado que sus ojos se vieran aún más grandes y hermosos, y si a eso le agregamos el detalle de sus mejillas sonrojadas, que acompañaban al gesto de timidez que en ese momento se percibía en su rostro, pues simplemente no había más calificativos que el catalogarla como una mujer HERMOSA, BELLA, PRECIOSA, ATRACTIVA, ETC… y aquello era algo que no dejaba de desconcertarme pues hasta ese día ¡NADIE! Absolutamente ¡NADIE! En ese lugar había notado que Sakura Kinomoto tuviera todos aquellos atributos, y es que al parecer estos siempre habían estado ocultos bajo la habitual ropa holgada que solía utilizar a diario…Es por eso que ahora que la veo completamente cambiada se me hace difícil salir del estado en el que me encuentro inmerso y en verdad no me queda más que aceptar que simplemente todavía no soy capaz de articular palabra alguna y al parecer no soy el único que no puede hacerlo porque al parecer los demás tampoco han sido capaces de hablar o decir algo...

Es así que tras unos segundos de completo silencio, la voz de Daidouji se escuchó en la habitación:

- Muchachos, creo que es mejor que tomemos asiento y comencemos a hacer el trabajo ¿no creen?…- todos los que estábamos en el lugar asentimos y con dificultad los que estaban de pie tomaron asiento… yo, en particular, que ya estaba sentado traté de tranquilizarme pues me sentía extrañamente nervioso así que lo primero que se me ocurrió para recobrar la calma fue focalizarme en algo, por lo que volví a abrir la ventana con el archivo de las instrucciones y comencé a leerlas para alejar de mi mente todo aquello que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, aunque trataba intensamente se me hacía muy difícil no distraerme y evitar que mis ojos dejaran de dirigirse hacia Kinomoto quien en ese momento caminaba al lado de Daidouji para tomar asiento a su costado… al darme cuenta de que la estaba observando sacudí mi cabeza con disimulo y decidí observar a los demás…en cuanto lo hice pude notar que Sasuke y Minoru no dejaban de mirar fijamente a Kinomoto con la boca ligeramente abierta y en sus ojos se podía ver que estaban hipnotizados con la belleza que ella emanaba aquella tarde… luego de ver a ambos, busqué con la mirada a Eriol, quien ya estaba sentado y se encontraba apoyando su quijada en una de sus manos mientras también miraba a la castaña fijamente… pero a diferencia de los otros dos, al parecer, él sí se dio cuenta de que yo había notado que lo hacía pues casi al mismo instante me miró y sonrió mientras que con un disimulado movimiento de labios dijo: "es bellísima" y yo sin dar respuesta a ese comentario agaché la mirada por un momento, luego del cual, nuevamente me fue inevitable buscarla con la mirada y al ubicarla vi con claridad que la recién llegada le hablaba en voz muy baja a su amiga y aunque no podía comprender muy bien lo que le decía sí noté que sus labios formaron la palabra "KIYOSHI", por lo que en ese instante miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que Nagano aún no había llegado, hecho que me llevó a caer en la cuenta de que en efecto mis sospechas eran ciertas y es que él era el chico que le gustaba a Kinomoto, por lo que viéndolo de ese modo era normal y hasta cierto punto lógico el que ella se preguntara por su ausencia…en aquel momento, casi tomándome por sorpresa la voz de Eriol se alzó

- Bueno… antes que nada creo que no puedo dejar de decir algo: Kinomoto, quiero que sepas que hoy realmente luces muy linda… bellísima diría yo…- ella al escuchar eso sonrió y al hacerlo fui testigo del enrojecimiento más marcado de sus mejillas…

- ¡Así es! Algo que no estoy dispuesto a discutir es el hecho de que en efecto hoy ¡Estás bellísima!- dijo Minoru, lo que nos sorprendió a todos pues hasta hace un momento él no hacía más que criticarla…tras esos comentarios escuché que ella decía con timidez

- Eh… pues de verdad ¡Muchas gracias a ambos por sus palabras!- la aludida respondió los halagos con el rostro bastante más rojo que antes mientras que Eriol sonriéndole coquetamente abrió su laptop y agregó

- No tienes qué agradecer Kinomoto, ya que la verdad es que te ves muy bella hoy y eso es algo que te aseguro nadie en este lugar puede negar… pero en fin, es mejor que de una buena vez nos concentremos en el trabajo- todos los presentes asentimos en señal de conformidad, siendo así que Eriol siguió hablando- Acabo de ver las instrucciones que nos mandó el profesor para la elaboración del primer informe y pues a decir verdad, por todos los puntos que debemos de tocar en él, me atrevo a decir que en términos generales no será algo tan sencillo de hacer… sobre todo porque todavía no contamos con una idea definida de lo que llevaremos a cabo como experimento… así que propongo que el primer paso que debemos dar es definir lo que haremos y ya de ahí creo que lo demás será medianamente más sencillo…

- Sí, tienes razón pero… creo que no debemos olvidar el hecho de que aún no estamos completos como grupo, pues por si no lo han notado falta Nagano…- en el preciso momento en el que Eriol escuchó el nombre de él, se puso muy tenso pero, tras unos segundos de estrés dijo

- En efecto, tienes razón… sin embargo, creo que al ser una tarea más o menos larga la que debemos realizar y tomando en cuenta que casi son tres y media de la tarde tiempo en el que él no se ha dignado en aparecer, pues considero que no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir perdiendo el tiempo y por eso propongo que vayamos avanzando, ya cuando él llegue pues lo ponemos al día con el avance… ¿están todos de acuerdo?

En cuanto Eriol lanzó la pregunta todos asentimos y tras acomodarnos mejor en nuestros sitios comenzamos a lanzar, en turno, ideas a modo de propuesta de lo que podríamos desarrollar en el trabajo… él, como buen líder las iba anotando en un papel… en cuanto todos terminamos de lanzar una propuesta, Eriol propuso que discutiéramos los pro y los contra de cada propuesta dada… en lo que hacíamos aquello pude darme cuenta de que en realidad había resultado ser un buen grupo de trabajo y es que en efecto tanto Eriol como Sasuke y Minoru, eran chicos bastante inteligentes y aunque a veces eran un tanto superficiales cuando se trataba de hablar de mujeres y cosas por el estilo, eso no les quitaba para nada el mérito de que cuando se trataba de adquirir seriedad para los asuntos académicos lo hicieran sin reparos, al punto de que se les ocurrían buenas ideas así como también el hecho de que los argumentos que lanzaban para decir los pro y contra de cada propuesta eran muy bien formados y fundamentados … asimismo, con respecto a Daidouji debo decir que no me decepcionó en lo absoluto puesto que efectivamente resultó coincidir con la idea que yo me había formado de ella en cuanto escuché a mis compañeros decir que ella era una de las alumnas más inteligentes y estudiosas y que no en vano era una de las que contaba con el mejor promedio de la escuela… y en lo que respecta a Kinomoto, a pesar de que no había oído cosas brillantes de ella y de que era un tanto tímida al momento de hablar, pues terminó sorprendiéndome ya que la propuesta que ella había dado, resultó ser bastante buena y sobre todo innovadora, lo que demostraba que en realidad no era una chica hueca como yo había imaginado inicialmente…y en definitiva volvía a pensar que ese día Kinomoto había aparecido para quitarme varios de los prejuicios que yo me había creado sobre ella

Tras aproximadamente media hora de deliberación constante todos coincidimos en que la propuesta más viable era la que Kinomoto había dado y pues ese hecho hizo que ella se sonrojara ligeramente…

- Creo que después de discutir bien el tema, todos estamos de acuerdo en que la propuesta de Kinomoto será la que desarrollemos, por ser la más viable en innovadora… así que podemos oficialmente decir que ya tenemos tema de trabajo- Eriol sonreía satisfecho mientras la miraba- ¡vaya Kinomoto! Sí que nos has sorprendido con lo que has propuesto… ¡TE FELICITO DE VERDAD!…

- ¡Muchas gracias! Para mí es muy especial el que hayan elegido mi propuesta…- Eriol que hasta ese momento la había seguido viendo volvió a sonreír y luego se agachó cogiendo su lapicero… y justo cuando estaba a punto de escribir algo en su papel, fue interrumpido por su mayordomo

- Joven Eriol, disculpe que lo interrumpa pero afuera se encuentra el joven Kiyoshi y yo no sabía si dejarlo pasar… pero me dijo que venía por un trabajo de grupo algo que…- en el momento que dicha información llegó a sus oídos vimos que él adquiría una seriedad terrorífica y tras fruncir el entrecejo respondió

- Pues dile que pase y que todos nos encontramos en la biblioteca…

- Como usted diga, Joven- en cuanto el mayordomo abandonó la habitación noté que él cerraba los ojos como intentando serenarse y luego de un modo casi imperceptible, leí que sus labios decían

- ¡Maldito GUSANO!… encima tiene el descaro de venir una hora tarde a la reunión de grupo… ¿qué se cree?...- tras observar a Eriol, sin poder evitarlo dirigí mi mirada a donde se encontraba Sasuke y Minoru quienes también se veían tensos y miraban con detenimiento a Eriol como analizándolo; asimismo, al posar mi mirada en el rostro de Kinomoto pude percibir que ella estaba muy sonrojada y bastante nerviosa pues no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior mientras que Daidouji sonreía abiertamente; ese gesto de nerviosismo combinado con emoción que tenía ella en su rostro de algún modo provocó que yo sonriera pero tras darme cuenta de aquello fruncí el ceño y posé mi mirada en la pantalla de mi laptop aunque sin verla verdaderamente… en ese preciso sin instante sin poder evitarlo comencé a pensar en que, en efecto, el hecho de que ella se encontrara en ese estado de nerviosismo combinado con emoción y que Daidouji sonriera tan así, abiertamente, en señal de que se encontraba feliz por su amiga, se debía a que Nagano por fin llegaba, lo que era indicativo de que los sentimientos de Kinomoto por ese chico eran más fuertes de lo que yo mismo supuse… y es que ¡claro! si Daidouji disfrutaba tanto el hecho de que Nagano llegara pues eso sólo significar que Kinomoto era feliz lo que también la ponía feliz a ella… pero… ¡un momento! ¿Acaso la bestia salvaje se ha arreglado así por él?… bueno, sé que en este momento decirle bestia salvaje no cuadra pues hoy se ve muy bien pero eso es lo de menos ahora… pues lo que verdadera importa es si en efecto lo había hecho por él o por otro motivo, pero si en efecto se había arreglado porque hoy lo vería eso quería decir que ella no sólo gustaba de Nagano sino que era algo más fuerte que eso… ¿acaso ella estaba enamorada de él? Porque una cosa es tener una ilusión y otra muy distinta enamorarse de alguien... pero ¡aguanten el coche un momento!... a ver, a ver, a ver… ¿de cuando acá a mí me importan esas cosas?… por mí ella puede amarlo si quiere, pues eso en realidad me es muy indiferente… pero… ¿qué hay de especial en él para que le guste tanto?...

En aquel instante mis pensamientos y meditaciones se vieron interrumpidos por culpa de Nagano quien apareció en la puerta completamente serio y tenso. Todos lo vimos entrar e ignorar por completo a Eriol, el que por cierto tenía un puño apretado con fuerza mientras lo veía entrar y sentarse. El recién llegado optó por tomar asiento en una de las sillas ubicadas a mi costado, tras hacerlo saludó sin mirar a nadie y rápidamente se apuró en abrir su mochila… de inmediato dirigí mi mirada hacia Kinomoto quien en ese momento traía los ojos fijos en él con un brillo extraño que hacían que su rostro se viera mucho más hermoso; sin embargo, en ese momento vi que Daidouji me observaba por lo que de inmediato desvié mi mirada hacia la pantalla de mi computadora y es que lo que menos quería era que ella interpretara mal aquella situación…

Nagano, después de unos segundos, sacó su computadora mientras que todos nos encontrábamos en silencio y luego de que él la prendiera miró a Daidouji fijamente y preguntó

- Y bien… ¿en qué van?- si no me equivocaba, tras aquella pregunta, el rostro de Daidouji se tensó ligeramente y rápidamente miró a Kinomoto de reojo pero de inmediato como si se le ocurriera algo dijo

- Eh…pues verás…- en lo que la muchacha pensaba la frase que diría, sin poder controlarlos, de nuevo mis ojos se posaron en el rostro de Kinomoto que claramente había adquirido un gesto leve de tristeza, por lo que del contexto deduje que debía de ser porque había sido completamente ignorada por Nagano… es así que lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue volver a verlo y al hacerlo noté que él no dejaba de ver fijamente a Daidouji mientras ella volvía a hablar- en tu ausencia hemos lanzado propuestas para lo que desarrollaremos como trabajo de investigación y pues en unanimidad hemos decidido que la más interesante y viable es la que propuso Sakura…- casi como si fuera en cámara lenta pude ver que él dejaba de mirar fijamente a Daidouji y que dirigía su atención a Kinomoto quien en ese momento era señalada por su amiga…

Decir que fue demasiado evidente que en cuanto él miró a Kinomoto quedó impactado es verdaderamente lógico y previsible, pues en cuanto la vio parpadeó varias veces, abrió y cerró la boca repetidas ocasiones con el fin de querer decir algo pero sin poder hacerlo hasta que al mirar su pantalla suspiró y volvió a verla…

- Y… mmmm…. bueno… ¿qué… qué fue lo que propusiste?- siendo honestos me sentí un poco incómodo al presenciar aquella conversación… no sé muy bien el porqué pero asumo que se debe a que como ella muere por él y por fin hay interacción entre ambos pues su trato delicado para con él resulta un tanto molesto y es como si los demás no existiéramos…yo creo que no soy el único que se siente así ante ese hecho…

- Pues… yo… yo propuse…- tras un par de minutos utilizados por Kinomoto por dar a conocer la propuesta que había dicho yo no había dejado de dirigir mi mirada del rostro de ella al de él y pude notar que ambos no dejaban de verse fijamente durante todo ese momento

- eh… pues… mmmm…yo creo que…- ese nerviosismo con el que Nagano respondía me molestada y desesperaba, pues no entendía por qué simplemente no respondía de manera clara y sin tantos nervios- sí, en… en realidad creo… creo que es una muy buena propuesta y no sólo eso... puesto que también es… mmmm…bastante interesante… y si… si todos la han aceptado pues yo…yo también haré lo mismo…- tras decir aquello vi con claridad que el rostro de Kinomoto se ponía bastante rojo y al mismo tiempo sonreía ampliamente pero con un poco de timidez; además, era visible que sus ojos estaban brillando y que se veía emoción y felicidad en ellos… sin embargo, por otro lado, hubo algo que me sacó del análisis en el que me encontraba inmerso, ya que de pronto escuché a alguien decir

- Es lo único que puedes hacer si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que has llegado una hora tarde ¿no?- en cuanto Eriol lanzó ese comentario de inmediato todos nos paralizamos y es que lo que menos deseábamos los ahí presentes era presenciar una pelea cuando teníamos por delante un trabajo tan urgente y extenso por realizar… casi de inmediato, a modo de reacción Nagano miró a Eriol, a quien había estado ignorando por completo desde que entró a ese lugar negándose siquiera a mirarlo… en cuanto cruzaron sus miradas, decir que comenzaron a salir chispas y rayos es poco, pues ambos se miraban con odio evidente…

- Si tienes algo que decir sólo ¡DILO!, Hiragizawa…- cuando Nagano le dijo eso se pudo sentir el esfuerzo con el que aquellas palabras salían de su boca, ya que traía la mandíbula tensa y apretaba fuertemente sus dientes…

- Pues si no eres tonto, te darás cuenta de que ya lo hice… que acaso no has entendido el mensaje oculto en la frase anterior…

- ¿Ah sí? Y ¿cuál era tu mensaje "oculto"?... El decir que te incomoda que llegue tarde… pues eso de oculto no tiene nada…

- Mira Nagano… es mejor que no me provoques porque…

- ¿Por que qué?... ¿acaso me estas amenazando?- él sonrió burlonamente como si lo desafiara y luego continuó- Mira Hiragizawa, lo único que te pido es que no comiences con tus niñerías habituales que no estoy dispuesto a soportar…

- ¿Qué has dicho?- la reacción de Eriol fue bastante impulsiva pues de modo inmediato soltó un golpe fuerte a la mesa

- ¡Lo que escuchaste! ¿O acaso eres sordo?- a modo reflejo Eriol se puso de pie empujando su silla hacia atrás, la que cayó abruptamente mientras él adquiría una pose de pelea… acto que fue copiado casi paralelamente por Nagano…- en ese momento vi cómo Eriol comenzaba a abrir la boca para soltar alguna frase que derivaría inevitablemente en la pelea que todos nos temíamos que se llegara a dar... Sin embargo, casi como poniendo un pare a esa situación se escuchó

- ¡Ya basta!... ¿qué acaso no se dan cuenta de que tenemos poco tiempo para poder hacer ese trabajo? ¡Una pelea no ayuda a que lo terminemos rápido!- la intervención de Daidouji fue precisa porque si dábamos tiempo a que Eriol respondiera era posible que una pelea se armara ahí… de inmediato ambos muchachos se volvieron a sentar y aunque la tensión en el ambiente perduraba al menos por ese momento todo había quedado interrumpido…ante ese hecho la muchacha propuso algo más- creo que será mejor que nos partamos en dos grupos y que nos dividamos la tarea para avanzar más rápido y evitar así cualquier clase de discrepancias, no sé si estén acuerdo con eso…

- A mí me parece una excelente idea… yo trabajaré con Sasuke, Minoru y Shaora y ustedes tres trabajen juntos…- la propuesta de Eriol fue lanzada inmediatamente y sonó más como una orden… sin embargo, ésta fue aceptada por la muchacha quien de inmediato se puso de pie junto con Kinomoto, la que visiblemente estaba completamente sonrojada y nerviosa. Y casi al mismo tiempo que ellas, yo también me puse de pie para guardar mis cosas e ir hacia el otro lado de la mesa a reunirme con los otros tres muchachos con lo que en ese momento tendría que hacer el trabajo…

continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: heyyyy holas a todos! Primero q nada quiero pedir disculpas a todos los q siguen mi fic por la demora en la actualización y que no haya podido hacerlo en la fecha que lo había prometido… lo q pasa es q realmente se me han acumulado muchos deberes en la universidad y en verdad casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir… sin embargo, con mucho esfuerzo hace ya un par de días terminé de hacer el capítulo pero de todos modos quería perfeccionarlo antes de subirlo y pues lamentablemente no he tenido disponibilidad de horas para poder acabarlo antes, aunque buenooo por FINNN lo he terminado así q aquí les traigo mi actualización jojojojoj en realidad espero que les agrade y desde ya les informo que en ésta ocasión he decidido dividir éste capítulo en dos pedazos, porque de presentarlo todo en uno demoraría más en actualizar y como no quiero mantenerlos sin noticias de la historia pues aquí está una parteeee, además de que probablemente tendría como resultado un capítulo mucho más largo algo que previamente ya mencioné, prefiero evitar… por otro lado, la otra parte la estaré subiendo lo más pronto posible pues la tuve que dejar a la mitad, pero como se imaginan eso ya es bastante así que la actualización si no hay complicaciones presumo que será más pronto que ésta :D…así también, no me quiero ir sin antes reiterar mis agradecimientos a todos por sus reviews de verdad me gustan mucho y es que en efecto puedo sentir lo involucrados que están con la historia y eso me anima demasiadoooo… graciassss de verdad muchísimas gracias… por último, ya saben que tengo una cuenta de FB, así que quienes deseen pueden agregarme, por ahí puedo hablar más íntimamente con todos y mantenerlos más al tanto de las actualizaciones, ls interesados pueden buscarme como: SAKUNOMI TSUKI"…y bueno, ahora sí me despido y pues les mando un súper besoooo y abrazooooo bye byeeee<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: ¡Sencillamente no puedo explicar lo que siento!**

**Parte II **

Antes de bajar del carro en el que prácticamente, por insistencia de Tomoyo, me vi obligada a llegar a casa de Hiragizawa me puse a recordar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir hace apenas un par de horas.

**Ese mismo día pero horas antes:**

Hoy en la mañana muy temprano, cuando aún no me despertaba, escuché a lo lejos que sonó el teléfono de casa y como sospecharán bien no fui yo quien fue a contestar, pues en verdad en aquel momento en lo único que pensaba era en seguir durmiendo por al menos un par de minutos más antes de ir a cambiarme para ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, luego de un par de minutos Touya apareció al costado de mi cama y en lo que me sacudía con fuerza para despertarme me dijo

- Monstruo… ¡monstruo despierta! tienes una llamada de Tomoyo, dice que es urgente…- en cuanto escuché la palabra "urgente" mi cerebro se vio obligado a reaccionar y en realidad ni yo misma sé cómo abrí los ojos pero lo hice, al hacerlo vi que mi hermano salía de mi habitación por lo que aproveché esos segundos para estirarme un poco y luego de que me sentí ligeramente más despierta tomé el teléfono y dije

- ¿Aló, Tomoyo? ¿sucede algo malo? ¿estás bien?

- Sakura, no me sucede nada malo y siento mucho tener que despertarte tan temprano pero en verdad es importante que te despiertes ¡ya!- yo, que luchaba con mi cerebro por mantenerme atenta a lo que decía mi amiga, bostecé mientras le decía

- No entiendo a qué te refieres…

- Jajajajjajaja… ay Sakura… pero qué despistada eres… no me digas que olvidaste que hoy iríamos al salón de belleza para que te hicieran el corte de cabello…- en cuanto las palabras dichas por Tomoyo fueron procesadas por las escasas neuronas que se encontraban despiertas en aquel momento, sentí con claridad como los nervios se apoderaban de mí y todo rezago de sueño desaparecía. Es así que de inmediato me puse de pie y vi la hora

- Pero… pero… no que iríamos saliendo de clases…

- Sí, ese era el plan inicial pero si vamos después de clases tendremos que hacer todo muy rápido y no quiero que por eso algo no salga bien, así que pensando en todo ello ayer por la noche llamé a la maestra de cocina y le dije si nos permitía ausentarnos éste sábado a la clase con la condición de que la recuperemos entre semana y ella accedió, al igual que el profesor de educación física, quien por cierto me dijo que no teníamos que recuperar nada porque sabe lo muy buena alumna que eres en su clase… así que asunto solucionado y hoy no tendremos que ir a clases así que apresúrate que en media hora paso por tu casa… ¡adiós!- en cuanto quise hablar me di con la sorpresa de que mi amiga ya había cortado la comunicación, por lo que asumí que hizo eso para que yo no pudiera protestar

Tras alistarme con cierta lentitud escuché que el timbre sonaba por lo que de inmediato tuve que terminar de ponerme el pantalón, bajé corriendo las escaleras y fui a abrir la puerta, ya desde ahí le dije a mi hermano que me iba y sin dar mayor explicación corrí hacia el carro en donde Tomoyo me esperaba.

Lo que pasó luego de aquel momento, en verdad es muy largo de relatar, por lo que se los resumiré rápidamente. Cuando llegamos al salón de belleza, lugar al que habitualmente Tomoyo y su mamá asistían y en el que eran clientes estrella, fuimos rodeadas por un grupo de señoritas uniformadas que tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Tomoyo se me acercaron y tras saludarme educadamente me invitaron a seguirlas; algo que evidentemente hice por lo que al menos por un par de horas me vi sometida a diversos tratamientos de belleza, desde masajes relajantes hasta exfoliación corporal. Es por ello que, algo que no puedo negar es que todas aquellas atenciones a las que por primera vez me sometía eran verdaderamente agradables y es que ahí me hacían sentir como una verdadera princesa y si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que cada cierto tiempo ellas me salían con frases como "pero qué piel para más suave tienes" o "!qué lindo cutis!" pues la verdad es que no era para menos que no quisiera salir de aquel lugar… Luego de todas aquellas atenciones pasé a un cuarto en donde se encontraba un joven muy alto y delgado que en cuanto me vio entrar sonrió y me dijo

- ¡Pero qué hermosa eres! En definitiva no tendremos que hacer mucho contigo porque tú belleza es completamente natural… así que lo único en lo que debo pensar es en el tipo de corte que te hará ver más hermosa de lo que en verdad eres…- yo sólo atinaba a sonreír y asentir, pues en realidad no sabía qué decir en respuesta a aquellos comentarios.

A ciencia cierta no sé qué cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero cuando menos lo imaginé vi que el joven estilista sonrió y me volteó hacia el espejo para que pudiera verme; al hacerlo, sólo atiné a abrir la boca y poner un gesto de sorpresa pues jamás imaginé que yo pudiera verme así de linda; de inmediato sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y que todo mi interior comenzaba a llenarse de una alegría nunca antes experimentada que de un modo un tanto inesperado me llevó a derramar un par de lágrimas. Por lo que giré para ver al joven que me hizo el corte y lo abracé con fuerza y le dije

- ¡GRACIAS!... aún no puedo creer que esa chica pueda ser yo… de verdad ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!...

- ¡Tranquilízate mi niña!... que lo único que yo hice fue crear un buen marco para decorar una pintura tan bella…- en lo que me decía aquello me acarició el rostro y ante aquellas palabras yo le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto de ternura en el rostro- en realidad eres muy bella y me sorprende que no lo hayas notado hasta hoy… pero eso debe cambiar ¡ya mismo!... pues sé que muchas matarían por poseer la belleza que tú tienes…

En cuanto salí de aquella habitación fui a ver a Tomoyo quien me estaba esperando en la cafetería del lugar. Al entrar noté cómo la mirada de las personas que se encontraban ahí se posaban en mí y al no estar tan acostumbrada a ello me sonrojé mucho; sin embargo, aún cuando en mi interior me moría de ganas de salir corriendo del lugar me armé de valor y con mucho esfuerzo dirigí mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba sentada Tomoyo, quien en ese momento estaba en compañía de Taro. Ambos estaban sentados dándome la espalda por lo que me acerqué a ellos sin que lo notaran y al llegar dije: ¡Bu!... ante lo cual ambos reaccionaron dando un brinco por el susto, el cual no duró mucho pues en cuanto me vieron abrieron la boca y me dijeron al unísono

- ¡Pero qué linda te ves!- y como imaginarán esa frase también provocó en mí un sonrojo que fue incrementando a medida que ambos iban dando opiniones sobre mí…

- Sakura… ¡estás divina! ¡espectacular! ¡podrías ser una top model!... ¿sí o no, Taro?

- ¡Pues déjame darte toda la razón!... en realidad estás muy linda, Sakura…

- Chicos… en realidad no es para tanto…

- ¿Qué no es para tanto?... por favor Sakura… estás demasiado linda… y no quiero ni imaginar lo bella que te verás cuando te pongas la ropa que escogí para ti… ¡ay! No aguanto más… ¡vámonos inmediatamente a mi casa para que te cambies y para terminar de arreglarte!...- en menos de un minuto Tomoyo cogió sus cosas y cuando menos lo imaginé ya estábamos en el coche de ella camino a su casa…

**Situación actual: exterior de la Mansión Hiragizawa**

Con los nervios de punta y una serie indescifrable de emociones estaba ahí de pie esperando a que alguien me abriera la puerta para entrar. En ese instante en lo único que podía pensar era que dentro de poco podría por fin ver el rostro que pondría Kiyoshi en cuanto me viera con éste nuevo look. Y es que siendo bien sinceros, no me importaba mucho la reacción del resto para con mi nuevo aspecto pues para mí, lo único verdaderamente importante era que él por al menos un par de segundos pudiera verme de un modo distinto… sé que puede sonar un poco desesperado de mi parte, pero en verdad es algo que no puedo negar ni esconder, pues si soy muy honesta conmigo misma, dentro de mí existe una gran ilusión de que él pueda fijarse en mi; deseo poder ser atractiva para él y eso es todo lo que quiero.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sin que lo previera la puerta se abrió y de inmediato comencé a sentir claramente cómo mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar con mayor rapidez y fuerza, al mismo tiempo que mis manos empezaron a sudar y ponerse frías e inevitablemente también estaba el hecho de que un pequeño temblor nervioso invadió todo mi cuerpo… sin embargo, al ver que quien estaba frente a mí era mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, hizo que el nerviosismo disminuyera ligeramente

- ¡Sakura, qué bueno que no tardaste más en entrar!… ya me estaba asustando porque pensé que de pronto te habías arrepentido y te habías ido… pero en fin, lo importante es que ya estés aquí y que dentro de poco podremos ver el gesto que ponen…- ella tomó mis manos y sonrió con ternura, pero de pronto vi que en su rostro se dibujó un gesto de preocupación- Sakura… estás muy helada y también estás temblando… ¿te sientes bien?

- Eh… pu… pues… sí… sí, estoy…bi...bien…a…aun…aunque no…pu… puedo negar que ¡Es…estoy muy nerviosa!… y no sé có…cómo contro…controlar el tem… temblor de mi cuer…cuerpo…. ¡ayúdame Tomoyo!- lo único que pude ver en su rostro fue un gesto de ternura y comprensión por mi estado, por lo que me dio un fuerte abrazo que para mí fue muy reconfortante

- ¡No hay nada de qué temer! Pues ya te dije que te ves ¡DIVINA! Y eso es algo que nadie podrá negar en cuanto te vea… mucho menos ellos a quienes te aseguro dejarás con la boca abierta… además, no olvides que ya hemos planeado todo, así que tú tranquilízate y anímate… - al ver que mis nervios aún me tenían presa me sonrió y dándome unas palmadas en la espalda me dijo- sonríe un poco para que se te pasen los nervios…- yo asentí tímidamente, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo mientras comenzaba caminar… debido a que mi cuerpo aún temblaba decidí que lo mejor era distraer un poco mi mente así que comencé a analizar la casa de Hiragizawa y al hacerlo noté que era bellísima… pero sobre todo, muy lujosa… Tomoyo iba a mi costado sonriendo en lo que yo le daba mi apreciación sobre la casa de nuestro compañero y cuando menos me lo imaginé vi que Hiragizawa salía de una habitación…

En cuanto me vio pude ver claramente cómo su rostro cambiaba de un gesto relajado a uno de sorpresa y hasta me atrevería a decir que de admiración, pero dudé que eso pudiera ser posible, así que para cortar el hielo que se formó producto de un contacto de miradas sin que hubiera de por miedo un intercambio de palabras, lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue hablar

- ¡Buenas tardes Hiragizawa! Déjame decirte que tienes una casa muy linda...- cuando hablé me sorprendí mucho al notar que, pese a los nervios de los que era presa, mi voz sonaba tranquila aunque un poco avergonzada; sin embargo, en ese momento realmente no me importó mucho porque la verdad era que ni siquiera me había creído capaz de poder armar una oración sabiéndome victima de los nervios… por otro lado, percibí que a él le costó unos cuantos segundos reaccionar para luego poder dar una respuesta a mi comentario

- Eh… pu… pues…Gra… gracias, Kino…moto…- al notar el modo tan entrecortado en el que Hiragizawa me daba una respuesta sonreí y miré a Tomoyo quien me devolvió la sonrisa en lo que ponía en su rostro un gesto que decía "¡te lo dije!"… y sin pronunciar comentario alguno, volví a mirar a mi compañero. Quien por cierto, se había parado a un costado de la puerta de aquella habitación con los ojos fijos en mí e invitándonos a pasar con sus manos.

Tomoyo y yo reanudamos nuestro andar y nuevamente pude percibir que los nervios aún seguían apoderándose de mi cuerpo; sin embargo, preferí ignorarlos y ser valiente, así que ni bien puse un pie dentro de la habitación pasé la vista por el rostro de cada uno de los presentes… empecé por Kajiwara que me miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos ¿iluminados? En realidad no sé cómo calificarlos pero lo que sí sé es que le daban a su rostro un gesto muy cómico; sin embargo, a pesar de eso no pude dejar de sentirme ligeramente sonrojada por aquella mirada suya clavada en mi rostro y menos cuando vi cómo sus ojos se deslizaron desde mis pies a la cabeza. Es así que con el fin de no dejarme intimidar por aquella forma tan peculiar de ser examinada decidí que lo mejor era posar mis ojos en Iesada, y al hacerlo pude ver que él tenía los ojos bien abiertos y que la posición de su cuerpo era muy extraña pues tenía los brazos bien estirados hacia los costados, aparentemente había estado estirándose cuando entré y al verme se quedó exactamente en esa posición, algo que al igual que en el primer caso, me causó mucha gracia y produjo que me sintiera ligeramente avergonzada. Sin embargo, la mirada de ambos muchachos no se comparaban en nada con la mirada que Li me dio. En cuanto mis ojos comenzaron a dirigirse en la dirección en la que él se encontraba, sentí que recién venía la parte más difícil… y efectivamente no me equivocaba, porque me fue demasiado difícil ver su rostro, y es que él estaba sentado mirándome con un gesto bastante neutral y serio, pero… aquella seriedad y neutralidad era extraña pues estaba segura de que había algo más en ella, el modo en cómo me observaba era muy pero muy profundo. Él tenía la mirada muy fija en mí, sentía como si mirara más allá de lo que los demás lo hacían, era como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, hecho que hizo que me sintiera muy ¡INTIMIDADA! Y es que no estaba acostumbrada a ver aquel tipo de mirada en él, pues lo normal era que siempre tuviera el ceño fruncido y su gesto típico de incomodidad evidente. Sin embargo, en aquel momento ninguna de esas dos habituales reacciones a las que ya me había acostumbrado estaban presentes en su rostro, por el contrario su mirada era muy profunda y calmada era como si él estuviera completamente concentrado, en medio de un análisis minucioso… lo que me llevó a pensar: ¿acaso me está analizando?... en cuanto pensé en aquella posibilidad un gran calor comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo y es por eso que de inmediato desvié mi vista de su rostro y posé mi mirada en el piso, no sin antes comenzar a sentir que mi rostro se sonrojaba aún más…

Tras hacer eso me arrepentí pues de alguna manera sentía como si hubiera sido vencida por él y eso era algo que me producía una tremenda incomodidad. Además, me sentía estúpida pues dejé que él alejara de mi mente mi meta principal, que consistía en concentrarme en la presencia de Kiyoshi. Por lo que inmediatamente alcé la vista, lo busqué con la mirada y me di cuenta de que él no se encontraba en la habitación. Luego de que reinara un silencio incómodo Tomoyo propuso que nos sentáramos para dar inicio a la reunión de grupo algo que no saben lo mucho que me tranquilizó pues no se imaginan las ganas que tenía por dejar de ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo de Li, que aún tenía su mirada fija en mí y era la que más intimidada me hacía sentir pues era muy penetrante… Sin embargo, en cuanto tomé asiento pude notar que muy a mi pesar todas las miradas aún seguían posadas en mí y eso no me permitía ser capaz de poder mirar a otro lado que no fueran mis manos, lo que no hacía más que confirmarme el hecho de que en efecto para mí sería muy difícil acostumbrarme a todo aquel cambio y que me costaría mucho aprender a soportar ser el centro de atención. Tras unos breves segundos de silencio vi de reojo que Li se movía en su sitio y que luego miraba a sus amigos, tiempo en el que aproveché para susurrarle a mi amiga:

- Tomoyo…

- Dime…

- Él no viene…

- ¿quién?...

- Kiyoshi…aún no ha llegado…- mi amiga miró a su alrededor y luego sonriendo agregó

- Tienes razón… me había olvidado por un momento que él también debía estar presente en ésta reunión… pero tú tranquila, no creo que tarde en llegar…

En cuanto Hiragizawa volvió a tomar la palabra salí de mi ensimismamiento y decidí prestar atención a lo que él decía y cuando creí escuchar mal, él y su amigo me alagaron, lo que hizo que me sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba. Tras hacer eso, Hiragizawa propuso que iniciáramos con el trabajo de una buena vez, a lo que Tomoyo reaccionó diciendo que al no llegar Kiyoshi quizá no era conveniente que comenzáramos sin él, hecho que evidentemente incomodó al dueño de casa pues no le gustaba que el resto defendiera a su archi-enemigo; sin embargo, se pudo percibir que aún a su pesar se controló mucho y explicando que al ser un trabajo extenso el que debíamos realizar pues lo mejor era que diéramos inicio a ello y que ya luego pusiéramos al día a Kiyoshi con los avances. Como todos se mostraron de acuerdo con aquella propuesta nos dedicamos a lanzar una serie de propuestas y a debatir las ventajas y desventajas que existían en cada una para llevar a cabo la investigación.

En lo que aquella situación se deba, por momentos mi mente divagaba en diversos pensamientos y es que debo decir que no puedo acostumbrarme al hecho de que las personas que me conocen se me queden viendo con cara de sorpresa, pues para mí eso resulta es demasiado ¡INTIMIDANTE!. Soy consciente de que ya me había hecho una idea de las consecuencias que inevitablemente tendría que soportar pero en verdad nada de lo que había imaginado se parecía a lo que en esos momentos estaba viviendo y sintiendo…

En primer lugar, jamás pasó por mi mente ver el gesto de sorpresa que pusieron mis compañeros de grupo al verme aparecer y es que sin ánimo de aparentar ser vanidosa o algo por el estilo, déjenme decirles que se veían completamente ¡IDIOTIZADOS! Y eso me da mucha gracia pues jamás había podido ser testigo de tremendo gesto en el rostro de un chico y que me haya tocado presenciarlo en los chicos más populares de la escuela en cierto modo me hizo sentir alagada y especial jajajajajaj… Más aún si tomo en cuenta que soy yo quien provoca que ellos reaccionen de ese modo… y eso me lleva a pensar en que en verdad aún no puedo creer que sea atractiva y bonita para el resto, pues como bien sabemos, por lo general siempre había pasado desapercibida en los lugares por los que transitaba y que aquello dejara de ser así, de alguna manera me gustaba y ¡MUCHO!, pero al mismo tiempo no podía negar que me asustaba… las razones por las que estaba sintiendo eso no las entiendo bien y aunque he tratado de darle un sentido en verdad hasta ahora no he podido, lo único que se me ha ocurrido es pensar que ese temor se debe a que no sé si en realidad me guste el nuevo rumbo que tomará mi vida después de éste cambio puesto que algo me dice que a partir de ahora nada será lo mismo para mí…

Después de aproximadamente una media hora, nos enfrascamos en un debate interesante sobre lo que en realidad debíamos investigar… y no puedo dejar de recalcar que durante ese tiempo me sentí ligeramente cómoda porque ya no era el centro de atención, aunque de todos modos siempre veía cómo Li me miraba de rato en rato del mismo modo que lo hizo al momento que entré… al darme cuenta de que decidieron elegir mi propuesta como tema de investigación me sentí muy feliz y alagada… sin embargo, en lo que disfrutaba de esa sensación de satisfacción interna y orgullo, escuché que notificaban a Hiragizawa sobre la llegada de Kiyoshi y al ver el rostro del primero sentí miedo porque era evidente que le resultaba demasiado incómodo el sólo escuchar su nombre… minutos después él apareció en la puerta…

Luego de un rato de constante debate y de que decidieran aprobar mi propuesta como la que se desarrollaría como tema de investigación, se anunció la llegada de Kiyoshi. Hecho que provocó un cambio en todos y es que por mi parte no puedo negar que ante tal anuncio mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y como sentía que éste podía salirse de mi pecho, lo único que pude atinar a hacer en ese momento fue a mirar a mi alrededor y al hacerlo pude notar como la atmosfera se volvía muy pero muy ¡TENSA!, sobre todo si hablamos de Hiragizawa, Iesada y Kajiwara quienes traían un gesto de seriedad extrema, aunque los dos último se veían más preocupados por el primero, quien evidentemente traía una mirada asesina…

No pude evitar sentir un poco de temor por lo que pudiera ocurrir ahí pero en cuanto lo vi aparecer ese temor desapareció y en su lugar pude percibir que mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza, como cuando acababa de entrar a la casa de Hiragizawa, pero al mismo tiempo una felicidad ya muy conocida y adictiva se apoderaba de todo mi ser… y cómo evitar sentir todo aquello si es que su sola presencia producía que todos esos sentimientos brotaran con naturalidad. Asimismo, aún cuando no quería que el resto notara lo mucho que él me gustaba no podía evitar seguirlo con la mirada en todo momento, por lo que desde que puso un pie en la habitación hasta que tomó asiento no dejé de observarlo, lo que me permitió notar que ni bien entró a aquel lugar él se esforzaba por ignorar a todos a su alrededor pero que sobre todo se esforzaba por obviar la existencia de Hiragizawa y pude notar con claridad que él también estaba muy tenso por aquel encuentro.

Sin embargo, toda la felicidad de la que era presa en aquel instante se desvaneció por completo en cuanto vi cómo ni bien se instaló en una silla y prendió su computadora fijó su mirada sólo en el rostro de Tomoyo ignorándome completamente, sin notar mi presencia, sin siquiera dignarse a verme por al menos un segundo… al ver aquello, de inmediato sentí cómo una estaca se clavaba en mi corazón produciéndome una gran herida que no hacía más que doler fuertemente; asimismo, una gran tristeza se apoderó de mí y sentía cómo poco a poco mi corazón se partía en dos… traté de disimular pero no sé si finalmente lo hice bien pues en verdad ¡me dolía mucho!...

- Y bien… ¿en qué van?- escuché que le preguntó a Tomoyo en medio de aquel tan incómodo silencio, mientras que yo me moría por dentro.

En aquel momento sintiéndome muy mal desvié ligeramente mi mirada hacia un lado y al hacerlo pude ver que Li me observaba fijamente y eso hizo que me sintiera peor, pues no me gustaba que fuera testigo de mi presente estado anímico por lo que de inmediato bajé la vista para así dejar de sentirme observada por él y sobre todo, para no darle el gusto de disfrutar de mi tan evidente y ridícula tristeza. Tras un par de segundos en los que me había sumergido en una serie de pensamientos negativos escuché a mi amiga mencionarme en la conversación que mantenía con Kiyoshi, por lo que inmediatamente levanté la mirada y al hacerlo pude ser testigo del momento en el que él dejaba de ver a Tomoyo para luego lentamente fijar sus ojos en los mi rostro y aunque el nerviosismo volvía a apoderarse de mí, eso no evitaba que yo dejara de verlo fijamente; más cuando era testigo del modo en cómo sus ojos cambiaban de la neutralidad a la sorpresa sobrevenida con admiración… Y NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME SENTÍ EN ESE INSTANTE, si hubiera sido por mí en aquel preciso momento me hubiese puesto a saltar de felicidad pues POR FIN pude ver en sus ojos aquel brillo que sólo brotaba cuando él observaba a alguien que cautivaba su atención de un modo positivo… y sin darme cuenta, de pronto me sentí atrapada por su mirada por su sola presencia y todo a mi alrededor desapareció y dejó de tener sentido más cuando me vi envuelta por su tan cautivadora voz, la que brotaba de sus labios, los mismos que formaban aquellas palabras que por primera vez sonaban un poco tímidas y estaban dirigidas para mí… sí, por fin YO (SAKURA KINOMOTO) intercambiaba palabras con KIYOSHI NAGANO de un modo en el que nunca antes lo habíamos hecho y es por eso que la felicidad, que era producto de toda esa situación, se apoderó de mi cuerpo y más aún cuando noté que él se mostraba de cierto modo nervioso y hasta un poco desconcertado por verme… en ningún momento nuestras miradas dejaron de establecer contacto y aunque yo me sentía torpe, de todos modos me esforzaba por darle una respuesta clara…

La magia que experimenté al cruzar miradas con él fue maravillosa, muy similar a lo que en muchas ocasiones había imaginado… y el intercambio de palabras que mantuvimos fue sencillamente especial pues aunque el contenido no era el que más deseaba de todos modos todo ese nerviosismo experimentado por ambos hizo que aquella conversación se volviera singular, envolvente y hasta adictiva pues no quería que por nada del mundo aquello terminara. Sin embargo, en cuanto Hiragizawa intervino cortó aquel mundo apartado y mágico en el que me había quedado sumergida por algunos minutos. En ese instante desee con todas mis fuerzas que Hiragizawa nunca hubiese abierto la boca y ese deseo aumentó cuando pude ver que ambos estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a golpes producto de las provocaciones del dueño de casa, hecho que felizmente gracias a la precisa intervención de Tomoyo no se dio pues de lo contrario no sé lo que habría ocurrido ahí y no quería ni imaginarlo.

De un momento a otro y sin saber muy bien cómo se llegó a ese acuerdo escuché que tendría que hacer un pequeño grupo con Tomoyo y Kiyoshi, hecho que alteró mi autocontrol pues comencé a temblar y no sabía cómo actuar ni nada, me sentía TORPE, completamente TORPE Y AOTLONDRADA. Al tomar asiento a su lado noté que él fijaba su mirada en mí y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo también fijé mis ojos en los suyos y ambos nos quedamos un corto tiempo viéndonos mutuamente hasta que él sonrió de un modo que jamás creí podría ver… pues aunque esa sonrisa ya se la había visto antes NUNCA imaginé que algún día él la pudiera esbozar para mí…

- Eh… chicos… debo ir un momento al servicio higiénico… ya regreso…- hasta ese momento no había percibido la presencia de mi amiga así que ni bien la oí hablar quité la mirada y busqué la suya… ella que se había sentado a mi otro costado me miraba sonriente, tras dar unos pasos y ubicarse detrás de él me guiñó el ojo y sin decir más se fue dejándonos solos… hecho que no hizo más que generarme un ataque de pánico...

- Y… bueno… eh… ¿qué me cuentas?- yo que por los nervios había decidido posar mi mirada sobre algún punto de la mesa me sobresalté pues no pensé que él me hiciera el habla hasta que Tomoyo regresara y al mirarlo nuevamente le dije…

- Eh… pues no mucho… y ¿tú?

- Igual…- aquella situación era por demás incómoda y complicada, yo no sabía cómo manejarla, no sabía cómo entablar una conversación y es que él había dado el primer paso y ahora yo no sabía cómo continuar. No sabía qué decir y me sentí mal pues mi respuesta había sido muy cortante. El problema era que ahora no sabía cómo mejorarla, no quería que esa oportunidad se desperdiciara pero en verdad no encontraba la manera más adecuada de arreglar "el desastre" que según yo había provocado y es que jamás se me pasó por la mente la idea de que hubiera algún momento en el que ambos nos quedáramos solos, es más siempre había esperado contar con que Tomoyo me ayudara pero si ella no estaba yo me sentía muy inútil. De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de gritar miré nuevamente a Kiyoshi quien al verme volvió a sonreír y de inmediato quitó la vista de mi rostro y fijó sus ojos en sus manos… si bien el silencio era ligeramente incómodo y no sabía qué diablos decir preferí emitir al menos una frase o algo que cortara aquel silencio porque en verdad quería seguir manteniendo una conversación con él, sobre todo si no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez en la que pudiera tener una oportunidad como esa…

- Y… ¿por qué llegaste tarde?- tras lanzar esa pregunta quise abrir una ventana y tirarme. Cómo pude ser tan torpe para preguntar algo así, ¡qué acaso no podía decir algo mejor!

- Ah… pues… tuve un problema y me costó mucho solucionarlo a tiempo… y aunque no lo haya dicho antes, de verdad siento mucho la demora- cuando él dijo aquello noté cómo sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza algo que hizo que me sintiera peor ¿por qué tenía que ser tan TORPE?

- No te preocupes por eso… a veces pasa que se nos presentan inconvenientes complicados de manejar

- Sí, tienes razón… pero en verdad no era mi intención incomodarlos con mi tardanza, si no hubiera sido por…- de repente se quedó callado y pensativo, aún mantenía esa mirada triste que no hacía más que incrementar mi pesar

- Ya… ¡olvídalo! y más bien disculpa que te haya hecho pensar en aquello…- él salió de su ensimismamiento y me sonrió con ternura. Yo no podía creer que él fuera el mismo Kiyoshi que habitualmente veía en el salón pues su actitud para conmigo era completamente diferente y extraña

- Sí, mejor cambiemos de tema… más bien, por qué no me cuentas a qué se debe que hoy…

- ¡Hey tú!- de pronto, una voz familiar cortó la conversación así que yo giré mi cabeza y al hacerlo noté que quien se encontraba a mi costado era Li, quien por cierto volvía a traer el entrecejo fruncido y su gesto de incomodidad y molestia

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Toma!- en ese momento estiró su mano para darme una hoja; yo de mala gana se la arranché y lo miré con molestia

- ¿qué es?

- Es lo que les toca hacer a ustedes… es lo que deberían estar haciendo… en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo hablando…

- ¡Y eso a ti que te importa! ¡no debe importarte lo que yo haga o deje de hacer- Li siempre lograba sacarme de mis casillas… ¿qué le importaba a él lo que yo hiciera?

- No, si no me importa lo que TU hagas… me importa que avancen con el trabajo, no quiero que por su culpa debamos quedarnos más tiempo del debido y como veo que sólo se dedican a conversar pues creí que era mejor hacérselos saber… ¡ESO ES TODO!

- ¡Pues ya que lo dijiste puedes irte!

- Y eso es lo que haré… ¡ni creas que me importa quedarme!- dicho eso Li se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar con los demás chicos mientras que yo sentía mi rostro sonrojado por la cólera que acaba de experimentar

- ¡Ay! ¡no lo aguanto!- tras decir aquello me quedé tiesa pues por un momento había olvidado que Kiyoshi se encontraba a mi costado observándome, es así que al verlo vi que él sonreía divertido

- Se ve que ustedes dos se llevan TAN BIEN …

- Eh… pues… la verdad sí… no sabes "lo mucho que nos queremos"-al decir aquello sonreí y él también

- Sí, ¡se nota!- ambos comenzamos a reírnos con descaro lo que provocó que los cuatro chicos nos miraran con reproche, por lo que nos pusimos serios y bajando la voz le dije

- Es mejor que avancemos antes de que los de allá nos coman con la mirada

- Sí… mejor avancemos, lo que menos quiero ahora es ganarme más problemas y menos con esos tres…- yo giré mi rostro para verlos y al hacerlo pude ver que Hiragizawa, Iesada y Kajiwara tenían la cabeza fija en unos libros, mientras que Li me miraba con un gesto de molestia mucho más grande que antes, hecho que de inmediato provocó que me sintiera molesta por lo que de mero impulso le saqué la lengua y desvié la mirada para la hoja que me había entregado. A los pocos segundos se apareció Tomoyo a quien le dijimos lo que debíamos hacer y los tres dimos inicio al desarrollo de los puntos asignados.

Tras una hora de trabajo ininterrumpido acabamos nuestra parte por lo que lo primero que se me apeteció hacer fue estirarme tras hacerlo miré a Tomoyo y a Kiyoshi

- Qué bueno que ya hayamos acabado…

- ¡Sí, en verdad es un alivio! Además, ya queda poco tiempo para que vengan por nosotras…- en cuanto escuché a Tomoyo decir aquello me quedé helada y me puse nerviosa, pues por nada del mundo quería tocar ese tema, menos porque todo ese cuento se lo había creado la misma Tomoyo para dar celos a Kiyoshi por si salía ese tema en algún momento

- ¿Que vengan por ustedes? ¿Quiénes?- cuando él preguntó se veía muy contrariado y evidentemente muy interesado en saber sobre ese asunto, algo que me sorprendió y me hizo quedar más muda que nunca pues mis nervios no me dejaban reaccionar para nada

- Ah… lo que pasa es que hoy Sakura y yo tendremos una cita doble…- en el rostro de Tomoyo la sonrisa era más que amplia mientras decía aquello y yo me sentía más dura que nunca sin saber qué decir ni cómo interrumpir, porque yo no quería que ella siguiera hablando de eso pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y lo peor de todo era que mi amiga sonaba tan convincente…

- ¿Una cita doble, eh?… y… ¿con quienes?

- No creo que los conozcas, son jóvenes universitarios…

- ¿Universitarios?...Ya veo… y ¿son sus novios?

- Pues la verdad…- pero en ese momento para gran alivio mío sonó el celular de Kiyoshi quien al sacarlo del bolsillo y ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba se puso pálido y muy serio al punto de que frunció el entrecejo mientras decía

- Aló, ¡dime!- en su tono de voz se evidenciaba la incomodidad que le producía esa llamada, es por eso que de inmediato Tomoyo y yo intercambiamos miradas, al ver el rostro de mi amiga pude notar que ella también estaba igual de confundida por aquella reacción en él; además, en cuanto contestó vi que rápidamente dirigió una mirada fugaz en la dirección de Hiragizawa y que bajó la voz hasta hacerla lo menos audible posible, aunque claro, como nosotras estábamos cerca sí podíamos oírlo- te dije que no me llamaras… y te expliqué la razón… ¡no estoy molesto! Sólo que… ¡espera un momento!- en ese instante suspirando nos miró a ambas y dijo- ¡discúlpenme pero debo atender ésta llamada!- se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, en lo que lo hacía Tomoyo y yo nos miramos con detenimiento y sin más ni más miré hacia la dirección de Hiragizawa quien también había notado que Kiyoshi salía de aquel lugar para atender una llamada por lo que traía el ceño más fruncido que antes y se veía mucho más molesto…

- ¿Quién será la persona que lo llamó?

- No lo sé Sakura, pero se veía muy incómodo por tener que contestar esa llamada… así que asumo que no es alguien de su agrado…pero si fuera así, no hubiera contestado o en todo caso no hubiera demostrado ser paciente porque al parecer quien lo llamó le estaba reclamando algo…

- Sí… así parecía… ¿será acaso una chica?

- Mmmm no lo creo… jamás lo hemos visto saliendo con alguien… aunque bueno, hace mucho que no lo seguimos…

De pronto la perspectiva de que él estuviera con alguien hizo que me invadiera una tristeza tremenda y es que en parte era cierto lo que Tomoyo decía, pues ya llevaban buen tiempo sin seguirlo por las tardes… pues desde que él se había distanciado del grupo de Hiragizawa se les había hecho muy complicado seguirle los pasos ya que por lo general ni bien sonaba el timbre él se esfumaba. Por lo que un día simplemente dejaron de intentar seguirlo y desde ahí Sakura sólo se conformaba con verlo en la escuela, aunque de todos modos no habían podido dejar pasar por alto que desde hacía un mes atrás ya podían verlo más seguido por las tardes en la escuela y no sabían muy bien porqué.

Luego de unos quince minutos él volvió a entrar a la habitación y al sentarse nos dijo

- De verdad disculpen… pero era urgente que atendiera esa llamada…

- No te preocupes, nosotras comprendemos… además ya habíamos terminado de hacer el trabajo…- como siempre yo permanecí en silencio y preferí que fuera Tomoyo quien manejara la conversación hasta que en aquel instante la voz de Hiragizawa nos sorprendió

- ¿Ya terminaron?

- Sí, aquí está nuestra parte- él recibió la hoja que le extendía Tomoyo y comenzó a leer el contenido, pero se notaba que en todo momento se esforzaba por ignorar a Kiyoshi…

- Está bien lo que hicieron… aunque creo que deben profundizar un poco más en la respuesta número dos pero…

- ¿Profundizarla más? Pero si hemos abordado el punto central de la pregunta…- de inmediato nuevamente el ambiente tenso se formó alrededor de todos y es que la intervención de Kiyoshi fue evidentemente desafiante y tosca.

- Pues eso no me parece suficiente… aquí hay mucho por desarrollar…

- ¿Y quien eres tú para decir que eso es o no suficiente? Pues que yo sepa tú no eres el maestro…- aquellas palabras sacaron de quicio a Hiragizawa quien de inmediato soltó la hoja y estirando sus manos con rapidez agarró a Kiyoshi por el cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia su rostro. Yo que me encontraba en medio de ambos me vi de pronto atrapada y sin salida pues era cuestión de segundos que ese par comenzara a pegarse y era probable que al menos un par de esos golpes me cayeran, por lo que de inmediato cerré los ojos pero antes de hacerlo vi que Tomoyo miraba la escena con evidente espanto pues ella también estaba segura que yo no saldría bien librada encontrándome en el lugar en el que estaba…

- Mira ESCORIA… no me provoques que no respondo

- ¿A quién le estás diciendo escoria? ¿qué te crees tú para hablarme de ese modo?...- Kiyoshi sonrió con descaro y agregó- no eres más que un pobre estúpido…- en ese momento no sé exactamente qué pasó pero sólo sentí que ambos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse y me aprisionaron por unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba gritos y golpes sordos. Sin embargo, cuando creí que en cualquier momento me caería un golpe pude percibir que alguien me jalaba hacia atrás con todo y silla para luego abrazarme de un modo tal que me protegía la cabeza y me apretaba por la cintura con delicadeza. Su aroma era agradable lo mismo que su abrazo pues en los escasos segundos en los que permanecí con los ojos cerrados me sentí completamente a gusto y sobre todo protegida por aquella persona. Es por eso que créanme cuando les digo que grande fue mi sorpresa cuando abrí los ojos y vi el rostro de Li muy cerca al mío, para ser exactos, su rostro estaba pegado al lado derecho de mi cara. Yo separé ligeramente mi rostro para poder verlo mejor y en cuanto cruzamos miradas vi que sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto pues la profundidad de sus ojos marrones me envolvieron haciendo que me perdiera en ellos y es que ¿acaso en ellos se podía ver preocupación por mí?... no, eso no era posible… pero si no era preocupación ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?... después de unos momentos más en los que poco a poco pude ver que aquel brillo se desvanecía de a pocos, me preguntó con seriedad

- ¿Estás bien?- yo asentí levemente aún hipnotizada con su mirada y es que hasta ese instante lo que pasaba a mi alrededor simplemente había dejado de tener importancia y no sabía si esos dos aún seguían peleando o no… él sonrió en un gesto casi imperceptible y luego se separó de mí haciendo que yo saliera de la atmosfera en la que me había envuelto para luego escuchar gritar a Tomoyo…

- ¡Ya basta!- en cuanto miré al frente pude ver que Kiyoshi estaba siendo detenido por Iesada y que Hiragizawa estaba siendo sujetado por Kajiwara, pero ambos se veían agitados y con los labios ensangrentados. En aquel instante vi que Li se posicionaba en el medio y ponía sus manos en el pecho de ambos muchachos para luego decir

- ¡Tranquilícense ambos! no creo que éste sea un momento adecuado para comportarse de ese modo… y mucho menos si al ponerse así ponen en peligro la integridad de una las señoritas que están presentes…- en ese momento tanto Hiragizawa como Kiyoshi voltearon a verme y dejaron de forcejear para luego decir al unísono

- ¡Lo siento mucho Kinomoto!...

- Eh… no hay problema…

- No, sí que lo hay… por su culpa, Sakura casi recibe un golpe y si no fuera por Li probablemente ella…

- Tomoyo… pero no me pasó nada…

- Pues de suerte que no te pasó nada Sakura… pero si ustedes dos no se controlan, ¡les juro que los reportaré con el maestro y tendrán que hacer un trabajo los dos juntos!

- Daidouji lo siento mucho y siento mucho más haberte puesto en esa situación Sakura… de verdad discúlpame…- cuando Hiragizawa me pidió disculpas se acercó ante mí y se agachó a la altura de mi rostro, de inmediato me sonrojé y no es para menos pues aunque él no me guste como chico no podía negar que es demasiado simpático…

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes… pero de todos modos disculpas aceptadas- lo único a lo que atiné fue a sonreír por lo que al hacerlo cerré los ojos y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí unos labios cálidos besando mi frente, es por eso que al abrir mis ojos vi que Hiragizawa se ponía de pie para ir a su asiento. Todos alrededor nos miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos a excepción de Li quien miraba la escena con un gesto completamente serio, al punto de que fui testigo del modo en como siguió con la mirada a Eriol cuando él fue a sentarse. Sin embargo, mi observación se vio interrumpida cuando sentí que una mano cogía la mía y me jalaba, no sé por qué no me detuve y simplemente me dejé llevar y fue grande mi sorpresa al ver que era Kiyoshi la persona que me estaba llevando fuera de aquella habitación. Cuando se detuvo a un metro de la puerta me miró fijamente y me dijo

- Kinomoto… discúlpame por ponerte en esa situación… de verdad no fue mi intención hacerlo pero es que ese bastardo me saca de quicio y luego no me controlo… pero en fin… jamás quise causarte daño alguno…en serio discúlpame…

- Nagano… no tienes por qué disculparte, además no me pasó nada…

- Sí tengo que disculparme contigo porque fui muy torpe al dejarme llevar por mis impulsos… pero en fin… de algún modo te compensaré por este mal momento… ahora será mejor que me vaya…

- ¿Pero y el trabajo?

- Ya lo terminamos, en todo caso cualquier arreglo que debamos hacer me avisas- en aquel momento vi que entraba nuevamente a aquel lugar y yo lo seguí, los demás estaban sentados en sus sillas con las miradas fijas en nosotros y tras un par de minutos en los que él guardaba sus cosas en la mochila y escribía algo en un pequeño papel yo miré a Li quien crucé una mirada rápida que fue apartada por él de inmediato para luego enfocarla en la pantalla de su computadora. En ese instante Kiyoshi se me acercó y me dio un papel y sin más ni más salió de la habitación sin despedirse de nadie.

En cuanto él dejó la casa de Hiragizawa el ambiente tenso se desvaneció rápidamente por lo que tomé asiento y al hacerlo vi el contenido escrito en el papel que me había dado Kiyoshi antes de irse, en él estaban escritos su número de celular y su correo electrónico. Yo sonreí pues esa era información a la que siempre quise acceder, en aquel momento Tomoyo se me acercó y vio el papel y me dijo

- Vaya… hoy sí que tú día ha sido intenso…

- Pues así parece…

- Oye… creo que al reverso del papel hay algo más escrito- cuando mi amiga dijo eso miré bien el papel y vi que en efecto se podía ver que había algo más escrito en la parte de atrás por lo que de inmediato giré la hoja y leí lo que ahí estaba escrito:

"hoy estas verdaderamente bella, Sakura Kinomoto" y más abajo casi al borde de la hoja había se visualizaba una fecha, una hora y la frase "mirador de la Torre de Tokyo"

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de mi fic… espero que sea de su agrado y es que en verdad me ha costado mucho poder actualizar porque he estado demasiado pero demasiado ocupada con las clases en la universidad : ( y es por eso que agradezco mucho la comprensión que han tenido conmigo por la demora en la actualización… ojalá que el contenido de este capítulo sea bueno y es que en verdad siempre que me sentaba a escribir dudaba mucho en lo que debía poner… hasta que finalmente me decidí por esto… es así que ahora estoy a la espera de sus críticas y comentarios que espero sean abundantes! :D jejejejej pues como ya lo he mencionado anteriormente, no hay nada más gratificante que ver los comentarios que ustedes mis seguidores puedan hacer sobre mi creación… sé que me estoy demorando en poner el punto candente en la relación Sakura y Shaoran pero… no se desesperen que dentro de no mucho vendrá lo más emocionante :D jojojojojo así que los invito a seguir leyendo mi fic que aunque me demore en actualizar de todos modos aún queda historia para rato… <strong>

**asimismo, con respecto a éste capítulo... pues qué les puedo decir? yo misma quedé sorprendida con aquella nota dejada por Kiyoshi... ustedes qué creen que se propone ese muchacho? asimismo... por qué Shaoran protegió a Sakura, si sabemos muy bien que él aunque ha descubierto que ella le resulta atractiva, de todos modos en lo personal siguen habiendo antipatías entre ambos?... la verdad es que esa situación está raritaaaa así como también el hecho de que Kiyoshi recibiera esa llamada misteriosa... creen que Sakura tenga razón al temer de que se trate de alguna chica? y si es así por qué Kiyoshi miró a Eriol en cuanto contestó la llamda? ahhh muchas preguntas no? a ver quien se atreve a lanzar hipótesissss JAJAJAAJ **

**Por otro lado, ¿quieren un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo? Pues les daré una pequeña pista… nuestros queridos protagonistas se verán forzados a pasar un rato a solas… XD qué pasará pues especulen a ver quien acierta! Jajajajaja… EN FIN, por ahora me despido no sin antes agradecer sus reviews sobremanera… así como también el hecho de que agreguen mi historia a sus alertas y favoritos… de verdad muchas gracias por la acogida y los estímulos! y pues nada los invito a seguir comentándome y a agregarme a FACEBOOK, muchas lo han hecho y se los agradezco muchooooo y pues ya saben que me ubican como Sakunomi Tsuki así que por ahí también podremos hablar :D… aunq no olviden de comentarme por éste medio también… bueno sin más que decir me despidoooo byeeeeeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: ¡Estoy aprendiendo a aceptar que el destino me tiene mil y un sorpresas!**

_SAKURA KINOMOTO__- POV_

Hoy es viernes por la noche, estoy echada en mi cama con todas las luces de mi casa completamente apagadas y sintiéndome muy pero muy sola. Sí, estoy consumida en mi soledad y sin muchos ánimos de que la situación cambie, pues tomando en cuenta que mi hermano, por un trabajo de la universidad, tuvo que viajar a la ciudad de Sendai por una semana y que mi papá se encuentra actualmente realizando una investigación fuera de Japón pues no me ha quedado otra opción que ser la guardiana de la casa y más si recordamos que últimamente los índices de delincuencia se han elevado lo que me lleva inevitablemente a tomar muy en cuenta el hecho de que debo permanecer en mi casa la mayor parte del tiempo que me sea posible.

Ahora bien, sé que podría llamar a Tomoyo pero prefiero no hacerlo porque es muy probable que ella haya salido a pasear con Taro debido a que el día de mañana él debe volver a realizar un nuevo viaje de negocios fuera de Japón por un tiempo indefinido algo que evidentemente entristece mucho a mi amiga y más si es que tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que hasta ahora no ha habido ninguna clase de confesión de sentimientos por parte de ambos. En lo particular, lamento mucho que él deba irse pues soy testigo de que los días que él permanece en Japón la felicidad en Tomoyo es sencillamente desbordante y además, porque debo reconocer que él me cae bastante bien. Desde que lo conocí siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo y a simple vista no parece ser el muchacho exitoso que en realidad es, porque su actitud es simplemente sencilla y humilde. Sí, yo puedo dar fe de que Taro es un buen chico y que sería un gran partido para Tomoyo con quien por cierto se lleva de maravilla- la química que hay entre ellos es algo que no puedes dejar de notar cuando los acompañas a algún lugar, son muy divertidos y honestos el uno con el otro; aunque claro, en lo que respecta a sentimientos ¡no! porque como ya se los comenté, hasta ahora ninguno ha confesado sus sentimientos. En fin, considerando que mi amiga es bastante madura puedo asegurar que ella sabe lo que hace y si hasta ahora no le ha dicho nada por algo ha de ser y en lo que respecta a mí, prefiero no presionarla a hacerlo.

Por otro lado, ¿qué les puedo decir? La verdad es que podría decirles mucho pues no se imaginan lo tediosa que ha sido esta semana para mí. Si se preguntan ¿por qué? Bueno, básicamente puedo decirles que eso se debe a que con esto del cambio de look mi mundo ya no es el mismo, al punto de que ahora cada vez que paso por los pasillos de la escuela siempre escucho un piropo o encuentro rosas o cartas de amor tanto en mi casillero así como también sobre mi carpeta. Aunque claro, eso no es lo único nuevo que me pasa pues desde que el día lunes me vieron aparecer en la escuela no han dejado de lloverme invitaciones de todo tipo, desde chicos de diversos años intentando tener una cita conmigo hasta chicas pidiéndome consejos de belleza o invitándome a sus fiestas. Yo sabía perfectamente que eso era común entre las chicas populares y durante todos estos años que llevo siendo adolescente no pude ser ajena a ese mundo tan abrumador y es que si recordamos que siempre fui amiga de una de las muchachas más lindas de la escuela pues créanme cuando les digo que día a día presenciaba este tipo de cosas a mi alrededor aunque, claro está, que yo no las vivía en carne propia y debo decir que es muy distinto verlo desde un plano alejado a vivirlo, pues en verdad resulta muy agotador vivir de ese modo. Y ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo he podido sobrevivir a todo esto, quizá sea porque de alguna manera me he tenido que ver forzada a salir corriendo en las salidas o a esconderme siempre en los recesos en diversos lugares de la escuela, al punto que ahora puedo decir que casi conozco todos y cada uno de los rincones más ocultos en donde uno puede ir a ocultarse…

Pero saben… si hay algo que más me emociona y alegra de todo esto es que mi amistad con Kiyoshi ha ido incrementando a pasos agigantados, con decirles que durante toda esta semana hemos conversado en al menos uno de los recesos que nos dan por día y en algunas ocasiones nos hemos quedado hablando amenamente a la hora de salida; pero sin lugar a dudas, la charla más amena que hemos tenido fue la de hoy… asimismo- antes de pasar a relatarles lo que he vivido sólo el día de hoy- debo decirles que aunque les suene ligeramente extraño mi relación con Kiyoshi no es la única que ha mejorado; o bueno, al menos eso es lo que creo, porque después de lo que vivimos esta tarde tengo el presentimiento que quizás en cierta medida mi relación con Shaoran Li haya cambiado ligeramente para bien… ¿o, acaso me estoy equivocando?... la verdad no lo sé, y prefiero que ustedes mismo saquen sus propias conclusiones luego de que les relate lo ocurrido pero sí les puedo asegurar que al menos hasta antes de ésta tarde la mirada de Li ha continuado siendo la misma cuando me mira: ceño fruncido, como diciendo que le molesta sobremanera mi presencia, con una manifiesta demostración de incomodidad hacia mi persona; pero bueno ¿qué se hace, no?... aunque en vez de que siga manteniéndolos en suspenso mejor paso a relatar lo que me ha pasado hoy…

**Viernes en la mañana – lugar: la Escuela**

Faltaban apenas diez minutos para que el timbre del primer receso sonara, yo prácticamente me estaba alistando para salir corriendo en cuanto escuchara el timbre pues sabía que de lo contrario me vería rodeada de muchachos desconocidos invitándome a salir y como no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para decir NO a sus peticiones, pues lo más sensato era escabullirme lo más rápido posible fuera de mi salón e ir a uno de los tantos escondites que había descubiero. Sin embargo, mientras anotaba con rapidez la tarea que la Maestra nos había dejado para la siguiente clase, la escuché decir lo siguiente:

- Bueno muchachos, como ya queda poco tiempo para que salgan al receso y ya les indiqué con claridad lo que deben presentar para la siguiente clase, quiero informarles algo que por lo que sé, a muchos de ustedes – sino es a todos- les gusta escuchar- todos en el aula nos quedamos en silencio y observamos a la maestra detenidamente, algo que se suponía debíamos hacer a lo largo de la clase…pero como sabrán, es algo difícil de conseguir- …saben que dentro de poco comenzaremos a ver el tema de la diversidad de especies de árboles que existen en nuestro país y como es muy difícil poder enseñarles a diferenciar sus características sólo con diapositivas que muestren imágenes, pues propuse a la dirección la idea de realizar un viaje de exploración al Jardín de Suizenji, ubicado en Kumamoto…- en cuanto la maestra mencionó aquello todos en el aula comenzamos a murmurar y me incluyo en el grupo, ya que si no me equivoco fui la primera en comentar sobre aquello con Tomoyo. Sin embargo, la maestra nos silenció a todos y continuó su discurso-… como les decía, sugerí aquello a la dirección y ellos accedieron por lo que estamos viendo la fecha en la que se programará en viaje, aunque si mis cálculos no son errados éste se llevaría a cabo dentro de cuatro semanas y tendría una duración de cinco días, tiempo suficiente como para poder cumplir con nuestro fin pero también para que ustedes puedan conocer la ciudad, los otros lugares turísticos existentes ahí, así como la forma de vivir de los habitantes del lugar y si nos alcanzara el tiempo, existe una remota posibilidad de ir al Monte Aso, lugar en donde se encuentra uno de los volcanes con la caldera más grande del mundo. Aunque como ya lo dije esa visita aún no está confirmada y dependerá de si nos alcanza el tiempo y el presupuesto…- todos en el aula comenzamos a murmurar nuevamente aunque en esta ocasión con mayor fuerza por lo que la maestra tuvo que alzar bastante la voz para poder captar nuestra atención de nuevo- … ¡Silencio!... muchachos, quedan apenas tres minutos para que suene el timbre y todavía tengo información que decir…- la maestra dio un pequeño vistazo al aula tras verificar que todos estábamos callados y tras hacerlo volvió a hablar- muy bien, como verán… la ciudad a la que debemos ir no se encuentra cerca a donde nosotros nos encontramos y la escuela es consciente de que un viaje con una distancia tan larga no es precisamente barato, es por eso que debo decirles que la dirección ha decido que nos apoyará con el cincuenta por ciento del monto total que necesitamos para el viaje, pero el monto restante debemos conseguirlo nosotros… es por eso que lo más indicado es que nos organicemos para realizar algún tipo de actividad en la que podamos invertir poco y ganar mucho… pero como podrán darse cuenta, no contamos con mucho tiempo y menos si tomamos en cuenta que el viaje será programado para dentro de un mes por lo que les sugiero que designen una mesa directiva que con la cual puedan armar su actividad "pro fondos" lo más pronto posible y es que si no contamos con al menos el setenta por ciento del monto restante, no creo que nuestro viaje se concrete… así que muchachos, el viaje depende de ustedes…

Casi como si hubiera sido programado aquello, el timbre sonó cuando la maestra terminó de decir la palabra "ustedes", por lo que ella abandonó el aula de inmediato y nos dejó a todos comentando sobre el viaje

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Sakura!...- ambas vimos quienes nos pasaban la voz y nos dimos cuenta de que eran Rika y Naoko

- ¡CHICAS!...- dijimos ambas al unísono a la par que sonreíamos a nuestras amigas mientras ellas se abrían paso entre un grupo de chicos que estaba también comentando lo del viaje

- ¿No les parece súper emocionante la idea del viaje?...

- ¡Pues claro que sí!- yo respondí de inmediato ya que en verdad la emoción se había apoderado de mí desde que escuché a la maestra decir que iríamos de viaje- ¡yo realmente estoy emocionada! Aunque no deja de preocuparme el tema del dinero…

- Sí a mi también… pero ¡vamos! No debemos desanimarnos y lo mejor será pensar desde ahora en las personas que conformarán la mesa directiva…- Naoko dijo esto con todo el entusiasmo del mundo a lo que mi mejor amiga agregó

- Naoko tiene toda la razón… sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que de ellos depende que consigamos armar una buena actividad…- cuando Tomoyo dijo eso se quedó en silencio por un momento con el dedo índice tocando su barbilla hasta que continuó…- considero que para este tipo de ocasiones debemos escoger a gente que sea popular e ingeniosa… ya saben… todo lo que un popular hace siempre tiene acogida…

- Claro… no se me había ocurrido pensar en eso…- justo cuando Rika dijo aquello Hiragizawa seguido de Iesada y Kajiwara se nos acercaron… cuando los vi caminar en nuestra dirección busqué con la vista a Li, porque me pareció raro que no viniera con ellos, pero al ubicarlo noté que estaba conversando con una muchacha muy guapa que a pesar de ser de otro año era una del grupo de las más populares de la escuela y sin saber el porqué me quedé observándolos por un momento hasta que vi que Li notó que yo lo había estado mirando por lo que de inmediato cambió la sonrisa tímida que traía en el rostro mientras hablaba con aquella muchacha, por un gesto serio y hasta molesto… y como ya era costumbre entre ambos le saqué la lengua y volteé la mirada a modo de respuesta a su siempre hostil trato.

- ¡Hey! Bellas señoritas… ¿están hablando del viaje?

- ¡Sí!- le respondí de inmediato a Hiragizawa, que por cierto sonreía coquetamente como era habitual en él siempre que estaba al costado de mujeres…

- Nosotros también estamos emocionados con la idea de hacer ese viaje… y es que en realidad ya era tiempo de realizar uno así de largo y a un lugar que estuviera alejado de Tomoeda…

- Exacto, además… no olvidemos que el viaje también lo realizaremos con las otras secciones… así que eso nos da por un lado mayores ventajas para armar una actividad más interesante…

- Sí, pero no olvides Sasuke que es más difícil organizar algo cuando hablamos de un mayor número de personas…- y aunque el aludido evidentemente estaba incómodo por la contradicción sonrió y dijo

- Bueno… en esta ocasión voy a reconocer que tienes la razón Minoru… pero de todos modos sostengo mi argumento y no vas a negar que en eso sí tengo razón…

- Ustedes dos… ¡por favor! no comiencen con sus discusiones…-la sabia intervención de Hiragizawa hizo que ambos muchachos se quedaran callados dE momento, aunque como ya sabíamos era muy probable que dentro de un par de minutos volviera a surgir una nueva…

Fue así que continuamos intercambiando pareceres con los tres muchachos y a medida que la conversación iba fluyendo me daba cuenta de que las ideas que tenía Hiragizawa para sacar fondos para nuestro viaje eran geniales es así que de inmediato le dije que él debía ser el presidente de la mesa directiva y en verdad estaba segura de que él era el más indicado para el puesto, pues era súper apuesto y popular en la escuela, por lo que de seguro la actividad que él propusiera y que eventualmente llevaríamos a cabo tendría una gran acogida y de eso no tenía la más mínima duda. Sin embargo, déjenme decirles que en la algarabía que vivíamos todos los integrantes de ese pequeño grupo de alumnos mientras intercambiábamos ideas sobre el dichoso viaje, sucedió algo extraño y es que hubo un momento en el que yo intercambié una serie de palabras con Iesada que se encontraba parado a mi costado y él de repente me sonrió de un modo muy raro, yo honestamente no supe cómo descifrar el significado de ese gesto, por lo que simplemente le devolví la sonrisa aunque de inmediato me arrepentí de haberlo hecho pues segundos después él me acarició el cabello y con una mano me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia su lado- claro, aquello lo hizo de una forma delicada pero no por ello puedo decir que fue algo que me agradó, pues en realidad lo que generó en mí fue el nacimiento de un ataque de nervios y como siempre que eso me pasa no supe exactamente qué hacer o decir- yo, simplemente me limité a abrir los ojos y aunque quería decir algo las palabras no salían de mi boca, es por eso que no sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo permanecí así con él pero lo que sí sé con claridad es que de repente sentí que la mano de Iesada era apartada de mi cintura con brusquedad por alguien a quien en realidad yo no llegué a ver pues justo en aquel momento vi que un muchacho de un grado menor al mío entraba por la puerta de adelante del aula… muchacho a quien yo conocía perfectamente pues en varias ocasiones se me había acercado para pedirme una cita y ahora que lo veía acercarse no tenía duda de que nuevamente venía a seguir probando suerte y es que no sé qué es lo que tiene en la mente pues en realidad siempre fui lo suficientemente clara con él al decirle que no quería salir con él. Es así que de inmediato sin poder decir nada a ninguno de los que estaban conmigo en ese momento, salí corriendo del aula saltando carpetas y esquivando, lo mejor que pude, a la gente que estaba por ahí interrumpiéndome el paso. Sin embargo, antes de poder salir por completo de mi salón pude ver de reojo que Li ya no se encontraba en el lugar en el que momentos antes lo había visto conversando con aquella chica, pero como bien saben… eso a mí me tiene sin cuidado, por lo que seguí mi recorrido sin prestar atención alguna a mi alrededor eso hasta que cuando estaba dos pisos más abajo fui detenida abruptamente por alguien, quien había tomado mi muñeca con la fuerza y precisión suficiente para detenerme… mi primera reacción fue cerrar los ojos y es que creí que se trataba de alguno de los tipos esos que últimamente me paraban acosando, pero muy grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que quien me había detenido era Kiyoshi Nagano…

- ¡Hey!… Sakura, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- sí, sé que se preguntarán de cuando acá él me llama por mi nombre, pues resulta que desde el día miércoles a la salida él me preguntó si me podía llamar por mi nombre y como ahora éramos mucho más amigos, yo no vi ningún problema en decirle que gustosamente aceptaba su propuesta, además de que me gusta mucho cómo pronuncia mi nombre…pero bueno, como él vio que con lo agitada que estaba no podía responder a su pregunta, me sonrió y me dijo- ah, ya sé… de seguro te estás escapando nuevamente de alguno de los chicos que conforman tu club de fans…- cuando me dijo aquello me sonrió divertido y yo que aún no podía hablar asentí y le devolví la sonrisa a modo de afirmación- pues veo que tus fans han resultado ser muy persistentes ¿eh?

- Así parece… y la verdad es que ya no sé qué más hacer o decir para que dejen de invitarme a salir…- Kiyoshi se puso serio y dijo

- Bueno, quizás deban verte saliendo con alguien para que sepan que en efecto ya no estás disponible…

- Ah… pues eso no se me había ocurrido… pero ahora que lo pienso bien, no es una mala idea, es más, ¡creo que es una idea excelente!- yo sonreí muy animada, pero no por ello podía dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que me sentía muy nerviosa estando ahí parada a su lado mientras conversábamos…

- Sí, eso muchas veces funciona… y creo que es algo que debes intentar hacer….

- ¿Tú crees?

-Sip…

- Bueno…mmmm… lo intentaría pero creo que el problema está en que no tengo alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudarme de ese modo…

- A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿cómo está eso?

- ¿cómo está eso de qué?

- Es que tú dices que no hay alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudarte de ese modo… y eso es algo que yo no comprendo

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no comprendes?

- Mmmm… pues verás, después de la reunión del sábado yo tenía entendido que tú estabas saliendo con alguien… porque si mal no recuerdo, Tomoyo y tú irían a una cita saliendo de casa de… bueno, de ya sabes quién…- en cuanto Kiyoshi me dijo aquello la piel se me puso de gallina y los nervios se apoderaron de mí con ferocidad y es que ¡cómo fui tan tonta para olvidar que Tomoyo le había dicho semejante mentira! Y ahora me sentía en una encrucijada pues no podía dejarla mal pero tampoco quería seguir manteniendo esa farsa…

- ¡Ah! Je je je… te refieres a eso… eh… pues… verás… lo que pasa es que… bueno… no sé cómo explicártelo… mmmmm… eh… ¡ah, ya sé!...- de pronto se me había ocurrido una idea genial- verás, lo que pasa es que Tomoyo está saliendo con un muchacho universitario, o bueno él ya acabó… en fin, ella tenía que salir con él el sábado pero como estaba muy nerviosa y eso hacía que se sintiera muy cohibida, pues me pidió que fuera con ellos, pero… ya sabes, ir a una cita como acompañante no es precisamente lo más indicado ni divertido, así que como me negué ella me sugirió lo de una cita doble y pues yo accedí así que el chico con el que Tomoyo salió se encargó de buscarme un amigo suyo para que fuera mi cita esa noche y… ya, eso es todo…- Kiyoshi, que en todo momento no me había quitado los ojos de encima, sonrió de improviso en cuanto terminé de hablar y comenzó a caminar mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de la escuela…yo instintivamente lo seguí pero sin dejar de intentar hacer que la confusión por todo aquello desapareciera, ya que en realidad no comprendía para nada por qué él dejó de tener el rostro serio para dar paso a una mueca de alegría…

- Kiyoshi… ¿Sucede algo?...- él volteó a verme por unos segundos y luego volvió a sonreír con diversión. Tras darse cuenta de que yo había dejado de seguirlo, porque me había quedado parada pensando en lo ocurrido, regresó hasta donde yo estaba y me dijo

- No me sucede nada… es sólo que acabo de enterarme de algo que verdaderamente me produce mucha alegría…- al escucharlo decir aquello en lugar de aclarar mi confusión todo se entreveró más en mi mente, así que para disimular mi estado sonreí y le dije

- ¡Qué bueno!... – ambos seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que luego de unos minutos él volvió a hablar

- Y dime… ¿irás?

- ¿A dónde? ¿al viaje?... ¡sí! Claro que iré… ese viaje no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo… es más, ya estoy visualizando el momento preciso en el que estaré alistando mis maletas… ¡ayyyy… ya quiero que sea ese día!- simplemente mi sonrisa era muy amplia por la emoción y vi que él me miraba con una sonrisa tímida y una con una gota en la frente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza… tras unos segundos él reanudó su camino no sin antes revolverme el pelo con la mano para luego decir…

- Pequeña despistada…- sin más emprendió camino y se despidió con una mano mientras se acercaba a saludar a un grupo de muchachos de otro año. Por lo que viendo que yo sobraba ahí, me di media vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras…

Durante el recorrido que realicé hasta mi salón me puse a intentar descifrar la razón por la que Kiyoshi me había dicho despistada y es que en verdad no entendía el motivo. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba muy cerca a mi destino vino a mi mente el recuerdo de aquel papel en donde él había dejado escrito su correo electrónico y su número de celular, el mismo en el que al reverso él había escrito una frase linda dedicada para mí y en donde líneas abajo estaba escrito una hora, una fecha y un lugar…

Al principio, Tomoyo y yo, no entendíamos lo que aquello significaba; sin embargo, tras salir de casa de Hiragizawa y subir a su auto mi amiga me dijo:

- ¡Ya sé lo que eso significa!…

- ¿Eh?...

- Ya sé qué es lo que significa esa fecha, hora y lugar…

- ¿qué… qué crees que significa?

- Pues si no me equivoco… yo creo que aquello significa que él te está invitando a salir

- ¿QUÉ?... ay Tomoyo… creo que la reunión de grupo te ha afectado… ¿cómo puedes pensar que eso puede significar una cita?

- Es que… ¡ya, mira! Por lo que yo he podido ver hoy, entre ustedes hay química…es decir, sé que Kiyoshi te ha ignorado durante todos estos años que llevan estudiando en la misma escuela, pero eso no quiere decir que él no se haya dado cuenta de que a ti él te gusta…

- ¿Tú crees que él lo sepa?- en cuanto Tomoyo me dijo aquello una gran vergüenza se apoderó de mí al tiempo que el terror invadía mi cuerpo…

- ¡Pues claro que lo sabe! Y no sólo él… todos los que te conocemos lo hemos notado… y es que déjame decirte que no eres muy buena ocultando emociones…- mientras escuchaba aquella confesión deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra me tragara y cómo no desear eso si es que acababa de enterarme de que el mundo entero sabía perfectamente lo que yo sentía por Kiyoshi y más si es que él mismo era consciente de aquello...- oh, vamos Sakura no pongas esa cara que no es el fin del mundo…

- Pues para mí sí lo es…

- ¡Escúchame!... créeme que el hecho que él lo sepa es una gran ayuda para poder hacer que él se sienta atraído por ti…

- ¿Así?... pues yo no veo por ningún lado que eso sea de gran ayuda…

- Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas y ahora te explico el porqué…- Tomoyo indicó a su chofer que fuéramos a su casa, pues inicialmente habíamos decidido ir a dar un paseo pero en cuanto me vio afligida descartó aquel plan- en fin, como te decía hace un momento, si bien Kiyoshi te ha ignorado durante todos estos años eso no significa que él no haya notado lo que tú sentías por él… ahora bien, definitivamente un punto a tu favor es que para haber sigo alguien que gustaba mucho de él siempre supiste ser reservada y jamás lo atosigaste persiguiéndolo de arriba abajo intentando declararle tu amor; hecho del que estoy muy segura que él es consciente. Sin embargo, era muy difícil que él pudiera saber lo linda persona que eres si no te trataba primero, aunque no debemos olvidar que con tan solo un poco de observación es suficiente para darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que puedes ser; pero claro, también está el hecho de que él es popular y que eso hace que en cierta medida sea ligeramente superficial…y si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que es popular, asumo que haberte desarrollado durante toda la adolescencia escuchando que eres uno de los muchachos más simpáticos de la escuela y el más popular dudo que todos aquellos halagos permitan que uno aprenda a ver con facilidad la belleza interna antes que la externa o que priorice la primera por sobre la segunda al momento de establecer relaciones amicales… es por eso que ahora que él te ha visto así de deslumbrante y agregando a ello el hecho de que tienes una personalidad hermosa que cautiva y que él sabía perfectamente que existía, pues se ha dado cuenta de que en verdad ahora eres la completitud de lo que él busca en una muchacha…y si eso es así, no ha tenido que tratarte más que una tarde para saber que en definitiva quiere salir contigo y por qué no, hasta me atrevería a decir que él se ha planteado la posibilidad de que quizás en un futuro no muy lejano, si las cosas van bien entre ustedes, pues puedan llegar a ser algo más que simplemente amigos…- en cuanto Tomoyo terminó de darme su discurso yo me quedé muda, pues sí entendía bien lo que ella me había explicado y muy en el fondo debía admitir que en efecto todo lo dicho tenía algo de sentido. Sin embargo, aún cuando me agradaba la idea de que en efecto él hubiera "abierto los ojos", por así decirlo, de todos modos en mi interior en una parte de mi corazón me había dolido tremendamente el hecho de saber que él haya preferido ignorarme a intentar acercarse a mí cuando sabía que yo gustaba de él y cuando era consciente de que le agradaba mi personalidad y todo sólo por el simple hecho de que no era lo suficientemente agraciada físicamente…sí, eso de alguna manera me había desilusionado y quizás por eso ahora que hablaba con él me era mucho más sencillo manejar mis nervios. De algún modo él había dejado de estar ubicado en el pedestal en el que siempre lo había puesto pues por mucho que quisiera no reconocer, Kiyoshi me había terminado demostrando que en muchos sentidos él no era más que el típico chico popular que sólo se preocupaba por estar con muchachas guapas para no malograr su tan preciada reputación.

En cuanto entré a mi salón vi que Tomoyo seguía conversando con Hiragizawa y los demás, así que decidí no interrumpir y fui directo a mi asiento. Me senté, aún teniendo la mente en otro lado pues no dejaba de pensar en aquello y en que en realidad ahora no sabía si debía ir o no a la "supuesta cita" a la que Kiyoshi me había invitado- claro, si es que en efecto esta resultaba ser una invitación a una- sin embargo, no podía negar que él me seguía gustando y ¡mucho!, pero tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que él había comenzado a comportarse conmigo de un modo distinto desde que me había visto con mi nuevo cambio de look… sí, sé que todos los demás también se comportaban igual que él, pero lo que ellos hacían no me importaba tanto como lo que él hacía y es que a diferencia del resto, para Kiyoshi siempre existí y aún cuando él sabía de mí había preferido ignorarme sólo porque no cumplía con sus "expectativas", porque a diferencia de Iesada, Kajiwara e Hiragizawa, él (de algún modo) me había analizado mientras que para ellos como para muchos otros yo recién había comenzado a existir en su mundo desde que se cambiaron de aula o desde que me vieron aparecer el lunes con un estilo distinto- con decirles que hubieron muchos que creían que era alumna nueva…

Por otro lado, en lo que era presa de mis cavilaciones, percibí que había una mirada muy fija en mí y que en cuanto fui consciente de ello la piel se me erizó por completo. Al principio creí que podría tratarse de alguno de los muchachos acosadores, pero cuando miré de reojo vi que sólo se trataba de Li, quien me estaba mirando- para variar- con el entrecejo fruncido. Sin embargo, como en aquel momento la aflicción nuevamente se había apoderado de mí al recordar aquello relacionado con Kiyoshi y un nueva forma de tratarme, no me provocó sacarle la lengua o hacerle alguna mueca para fastidiarlo; simplemente me limité a desviar mi mirada y enfocarla en un punto vacío ubicado en algún lugar de la parte delantera del aula.

Luego de que entrara el siguiente maestro e hiciera su clase, el tutor del aula entró cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara el siguiente receso, a informarnos que todos los alumnos debían quedarse una hora más después de la hora de salida para poder elegir a la junta directiva y si era posible hacer la elección de la actividad o actividades que se llevarían a cabo para conseguir los fondos para el viaje a Kumamoto. Tras ese anuncio sonó el timbre y de inmediato corrí a los baños del último piso para ocultarme del resto, al hacerlo ignoré a Kiyoshi cuando salí del salón y no pude dejar de notar que él me quedó mirando con una cara de confusión pues habíamos cogido la costumbre de quedarnos conversando siempre en los segundos recesos… pero para qué negar lo evidente, yo en ese momento no tenía ánimos de hablar con él y menos cuando en mi interior ese sentimiento de resentimiento estaba presente, sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de hablarle o como para dejar de sentir lo que sentía por él, pero sencillamente no me sentía con fuerzas como para ocultarlo y es por eso que había decidido alejarme un momento de él más cuando durante toda la clase lo tuve atrás de mí y cuando de rato en raro me vi obligada a responderle una serie de comentarios que me hacía sobre el viaje por medio de unas pequeñas hojas que me las pasaba cuando el maestro estaba volteado.

Cuando vi que sólo quedaban tres minutos para que sonara el timbre salí de mi escondite y fui en dirección al salón, al llegar vi que la maestra de japonés aún no llegaba pese a que ya había sonado el timbre; por lo que tratando de no mirar a Kiyoshi fui directo hacia mi asiento en donde segundos después me vi rodeada por Hiragizawa y Tomoyo:

- ¡Qué bueno que llegas a tiempo!…- cuando mi amiga me dijo eso un gran signo de interrogación apareció en mi sien

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué?...

- Lo que pasa es que hace un momento acaba de llegar el tutor a dejar el folder que contiene la calificación del primer avance que presentamos para el proyecto de ciencias…

- ¿Ya llegó la primera nota?

- ¡Ajá!- dijeron los dos asintiendo al mismo tiempo

- ¿Y qué tal nos fue?

Pues para nuestra satisfacción nos fue excelente, sacamos el puntaje máximo- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus ojos brillaban con alegría y orgullo evidente, algo que hizo que mi ánimo mejorara sobre manera por lo que me puse de pie y le di un abrazo fuerte a mi amiga

- ¿En serio? ¿Sacamos el puntaje máximo?

- Así es Kinomoto… y todo gracias a que tú propusiste una idea bastante innovadora- cuando Hiragizawa me dijo aquello no pude evitar sonrojarme y es que aún no me acostumbraba a escuchar sus halagos…- sin embargo, hay algo que debemos decirte- ni bien lo escuché decirme eso una corriente de aire frío recorrió mi cuerpo y es que algo me decía que esas no eran buenas noticias para mí, por lo que me limité a asentir a modo de indicativo de que estaba preparada para escuchar lo que querían decirme- bueno… se lo dices tú o yo…

- Dícelo tú mejor…- por qué ese par estaba decidiendo quien me daría la noticia, ¿qué acaso era algo tan feo?

- Ya bueno…- en aquel momento él fijó sus hermosos ojos azules en los míos y con seriedad continuó- verás Kinomoto, el maestro al momento de enviar las calificaciones también envió una hoja que contiene las nuevas indicaciones de lo que debemos presentar para el siguiente avance, el cual como ya sabemos, debe ser entregado éste lunes… y pues, si tomamos en cuenta que el día de mañana tenemos clases en la mañana y que prácticamente dos horas después debemos reunirnos en mi casa para la elaboración del siguiente avance, no contamos con tiempo suficiente como para poder comprar la lista de materiales que debemos usar para armar la maqueta que el maestro pide que presentemos…

- Ah… pero… ¿por qué no compramos hoy los materiales?

- Pues lo que pasa es que hoy Iesada, Kajiwara y yo tenemos entrenamiento con el club de futbol y como dentro de poco tendremos el se llevará a cabo el campeonato interescolar pues es probable que el entrenador nos tenga practicando hasta muy tarde …

- Y yo tengo mis ensayos con el coro los cuales como bien sabes se extienden hasta bien tarde y más si tomamos en cuenta que iremos una hora después de lo previsto por lo de la reunión a la que debemos asistir para la elección de la mesa directiva…

- Mmmm ya veo… eso quiere decir que como hoy yo estoy libre debo ir sola a comprar los materiales…

Eh… la verdad es que no es tanto así, porque hemos pensado en que si vas sola no podrás cargar todas las cosas que necesitamos para la elaboración de la maqueta es por eso que pensamos en que debías ir acompañada por alguien…- en cuanto vi que Tomoyo se quedaba callada sentí cómo una nueva corriente de aire me recorría por todo el cuerpo pero preferí seguir escuchando- al inicio, yo propuse que sea Kiyoshi el que te acompañara pero resulta que él también tiene entrenamiento con el equipo de básquet y según sé el entrenador a cogido la manía de hacer que ellos entrenen hasta pasadas las siete de la noche… por lo que tomando en cuenta que en realidad somos siete los integrantes del grupo de ciencias y que de los cuales, cinco estamos impedidos de acompañarte a comprar… pues al final, los únicos que cuentan con tiempo para ir al centro a adquirir los materiales son Li y tú...- mi reacción inicial fue quedarme callada, ecuánime, sin manifestación alguna de desesperación, incomodidad o molestia… sin embargo, a medida que mi cerebro iba procesando la información pude caer en la cuenta de ir de compras en compañía de Li no podía significar algo positivo; a decir verdad, por alguna extraña razón sentía que mi vida, de repente, corría peligro y cómo no iba a sentir eso si quien sería mi acompañante aquella tarde sería precisamente la persona a la que menos le simpatizo en el mundo- aunque claro, la antipatía en realidad era recíproca- pero de todos modos, la sola idea de verme caminando de arriba abajo con él me resultaba tremendamente terrorífica.

Para mi mal de males, justo cuando estaba a punto de emitir mi réplica- en la que evidentemente daría a conocer mi rotunda negativa ante aquel encargo- la Maestra de Japonés ingresó al aula y ordenó que todos tomáramos asiento. En cuanto lo hice miré de reojo a Li, quien en aquel momento sacaba su cuaderno de la maleta, ajeno al hecho de que yo lo estaba observando y que por tal motivo traía el rostro completamente sereno, sin una mueca de disgusto por ningún lado. Eso permitió que, por al menos unos segundos, pudiera apreciar en integridad su perfil y que cayera en la cuenta de que, en efecto, él era un muchacho bastante atractivo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo provocó que yo recordara aquel anecdótico momento en el que, el día sábado, había tenido su rostro muy cerca al mío, tan cerca que pude perderme por un instante en sus profundos ojos marrones, esos que de manera muy extraña hicieron que olvidara lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y en los que vi un brillo que jamás había podido ver en los ojos de alguien… no supe muy bien el porqué pero en aquel momento sentí que mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y que una sensación extraña empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. En cuanto me di cuenta de que aquello me estaba pasando desvié la mirada rápidamente y sintiéndome completamente confundida y abochornada- pues sentía mis mejillas completamente calientes- comencé a copiar con nerviosismo el título que la maestra había escrito en la pizarra.

Como podrán imaginar, a lo largo de la clase no dejé de pensar en aquello que acaba de ocurrirme cuando miré al insoportable de Li, por lo que no presté atención a nada de lo que la Maestra había hablado. Es más, ni siquiera fui capaz de mirar para nada a mis costados; aún cuando era consciente de que de ambos lados- cada cierto tiempo- sentía la mirada de Tomoyo y Li sobre mí. Cuando llegó la hora de salida todos fuimos conducidos a un aula súper grande en donde generalmente se llevaban a cabo los exámenes que se debían rendir para cuando postulabas a alguna universidad. La razón por la que nos llevaron a ese gran salón era porque en nuestras aulas habituales no entraríamos los casi 120 alumnos que conformaban las cuatro secciones de nuestro año. Al sentarnos todos de forma ordenada los cuatro tutores en compañía del director se ubicaron al frente y éste último comenzó a hablar:

- Estimados alumnos, como ya saben, la razón por la que los hemos reunido aquí hoy es para que se lleve a cabo la elección de la mesa directiva que se encargará de organizar la actividad o actividades para recaudar fondos para el viaje que realizarán en el curso de botánica. Es así que, antes de que hayan propuestas quiero dejar establecidas una serie de pautas: en primer lugar, la mesa directiva está conformada por 12 alumnos de los cuales debe haber sí o sí un alumno que represente a cada aula, puesto que será el encargado de informar en su sección los acuerdos a los que se lleguen con respecto a las actividades que realizarán…- el director dio una vista rápida por todo el aula y luego continuó- ahora bien… debe haber un presidente, un vicepresidente, dos tesoreros, cuatro personas encargadas de los eventos, los que a su vez tienen a su cargo la labor de conseguir los auspicios que sean necesarios para promocionar su actividad así como de publicitarla; y por último, habrán cuatro personas que serán los representantes de cada sección…- de un momento a otro el director se quedó callado y luego miró a los cuatro tutores que lo acompañaban quienes asintieron ante una pregunta que el director les hizo en voz muy baja, que para ser sinceros, no pudimos escuchar. Tras un breve instante más de silencio él volvió a hablar- Sí, pues si no me equivoco creo que esos es todo lo que quería dejar en claro, así que si no hay alguna pregunta sobre ello daremos inicio a la elección de la mesa directiva… para ello es necesario que cada aula proponga primero a un presidente, a un vicepresidente, a un tesorero, a dos organizadores de eventos y a dos representantes…

Luego de que el director dijo eso todos los alumnos elegimos de manera bastante ordenada para ser un grupo tan numeroso a los que considerábamos debían salir en la mesa directiva. Como podrán imaginar mi aula propuso que el presidente sea Eriol Hiragizawa, pues todos habíamos sido testigos de las grandiosas ideas que él tenía en mente para la recolección de fondos y sabíamos que dichas actividades serían todo un éxito; asimismo, designamos como vicepresidente a Li que a pesar de ser reservado había sabido complementar (Según lo que me dijeron) muy bien las ideas de Eriol; del mismo modo nombramos como tesorera a Tomoyo y como es evidente a Iesada y Kajiwara como organizadores de eventos pues sus padres eran dueños de unas grandes empresas de autos y de joyas, respectivamente. Y como representantes de aula fueron nombrados Kiyoshi y Rika… en lo particular, me sentía bastante conforme con nuestra elección, aunque como podrán imaginar no me sentí muy a gusto dejando que Li fuera nominado como vicepresidente, pero mucho no podía hacer si es que todos estaban convencidos de que él era el indicado…

Una vez que las cuatro aulas eligieron a sus representantes, procedieron con la presentación de cada uno, la cual consistía en dar a conocer el por qué debíamos votar por ellos. Es así que tras unos largos 45 minutos nos la pasamos votando hasta que finalmente se hubo formado la mesa directiva, la cual estaba conformada por:

** Presidente:** Eriol Hiragizawa (algo que de todas maneras se veía venir pues recibió más del 60% de los votos totales)

** Vicepresidente:** Shaoran Li (quien sorprendentemente para ser nuevo había sido rápidamente aceptado en la escuela al punto de obtener al igual que Hiragizawa más del 60% de los votos totales)

** Tesoreras:** Tomoyo Daidouji y Ayako Kasai (una chica muy inteligente que siempre iba a los concursos nacionales de matemáticas y que pertenecía al aula 6B)

** Organizadores de eventos:** Sasuke Iesada, Minoru Kajiwara, Takashi Yamazaki y Natsuki Maeda (ésta última es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela que cuenta con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado y curvilíneo, siendo por ello una de las muchachas más codiciadas de toda la escuela… se la consideraba muy sexy y desinhibida por lo que se rumoreaba que el sueño de muchos de los chicos era tener una cita con ella y básicamente había sido elegida porque su mamá era dueña de una enorme empresa muy reconocida por ser una de las mejores en elaborar a nivel mundial ropa de alta oscura) 

** Representantes:** del 6A fue elegida Rika Sasaki; 6B Emi Muruyama; 6C Kenji Nakamoto y del 6D Suzume Abukara (los cuatro eran alumnos bastante desenvueltos y comunicativos, por lo que yo asumí que a eso se debió que Rika fuera elegida en lugar de Kiyoshi ya que aunque él perdió sólo por un voto el motivo era que a diferencia de ella él era un poco más hosco para tratar a los demás…)

Cuando la reunión terminó todos nos pusimos de pie y nos dispusimos a salir de aquella aula de manera ordenada. Ni bien estuvimos fuera me vi obligada a despedirme de mis amigas pues Tomoyo se fue rápidamente para sus prácticas con el coro, mientras que Rika salía apresuradamente hacia su taller de manualidades, al igual que Naoko- sólo que ella se iba para la biblioteca a ayudar a la bibliotecaria con la organización de un nuevo grupo de libros que acaba de llegar a la escuela- y Chiharu quien en compañía de un sonriente Yamazaki se dirigieron para el taller de artes plásticas… yo me quedé parada a un lado del aula esperando a que saliera Li quien por algún extraño motivo se demoraba mucho en salir; sin embargo, para ser sinceros no tenía ninguna prisa en que lo hiciera, es más, mientras más se demorara mejor así sería menor el tiempo que estaría a su lado aquella tarde.

En lo que hacía hora hasta que Li saliera cogí mi celular y me puse a jugar; sin embargo, no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada pues pude notar el momento preciso en el que Kiyoshi salía de aquella aula. Él se veía tenso y al parecer tenía prisa; sin embargo, cuando me vio apoyada en la pared a un costado de la puerta sonrió y se me acercó

- ¿Sakura?... ¿por qué sigues aquí?... te vi salir hace ya buen rato…

- ¡Hola! Eh… sí, salí hace ya buen rato pero en realidad estoy esperando a Li porque ambos tenemos que ir a comprar los materiales para la elaboración de la maqueta que tenemos que presentar el día lunes para el proyecto de ciencias…

- Oh… ya veo… sí algo me comentó Tomoyo…

- Lo mismo digo… y es que ya sabes lo mucho que él y yo nos divertimos cuando estamos juntos- el tono sarcástico en que lo dije hizo que Kiyoshi riera de manera muy divertida haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo

- Me imagino que juntos la pasarán demasiado "genial"

- De eso no tengas la menor duda…- en eso Kiyoshi me despeinó el cabello y agregó mientras miraba el reloj que traía en la muñeca izquierda

- ¡Uy! Siento mucho tener que interrumpir nuestra charla pero debo ir a las canchas de entrenamiento ahora mismo a no ser que quiera que el entrenador me coma vivo…

- Sí, ya es tarde… es mejor que vayas

- Bueno, entonces te veo mañana…- antes de irse se acercó a mí y me dio un beso muy suave en la frente hecho que hizo que me pusiera rojísima y al ver el estado en el que acababa de ponerme sonrió tiernamente y mientras caminaba de espaldas me dijo- hoy te ves muy linda Sakura… lástima que no pueda ser yo quien vaya contigo a hacer esas compras… y pues espero que vayas…- antes de que yo pudiera decir algo él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a toda prisa en dirección a la puerta que daba acceso al patio que te dirigía a las canchas de entrenamiento…

Yo me quedé ahí estática con el rostro aún rojo y con mil y un sentimientos encontrados pues ahora sí estaba casi segura que ese "espero que vayas…" se refería a la cita a la que de cierto modo me había invitado y que si no me equivocaba se llevaría a cabo ese domingo a las 4 de la tarde y que tenía como punto de encuentro el mirador de la torre de Tokio… tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos habré estado que no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Li, el mismo que se encontraba parado a un metro de distancia en donde yo estaba y que tenía el ceño completamente fruncido. Personalmente desconozco el tiempo que él había permanecido en aquel lugar pero por lo que me dijo yo deduje que había sido el suficiente como para presenciar aquel beso que Kiyoshi me había dado…

- Kinomoto, si ya has terminado de llevar a cabo tus encuentros amorosos agradecería que no perdiéramos más tiempo y que de una buena vez vayamos en busca de los dichosos materiales…- su voz sonaba molesta e incómoda, era como si le costara mucho dirigirme la palabra es por eso que al percibir ese malestar en su hablar yo comencé a sentirme molesta también y de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba de mal humor… es así que agarré mi maleta- la que había dejado en el suelo minutos antes- y le grité

- Sí, ya terminé con mi encuentro amoroso… entrometido e insolente- esto último lo dije muy bajito como para que no lo escuchara pero al parecer él tenía el sentido del oído muy desarrollado porque de inmediato escuché un sonido raro proveniente de su boca y que parecía un gruñido…

Sin previo aviso, él comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas y su mal humor se podía visualizar en todo su lenguaje corporal además del hecho de que estaba rodeado por un aurea sombría. A mí de pronto me entró un poco de temor el temperamento que él tenía en aquel momento, pero sabiendo que no podía hacer nada tomé una gran bocanada de aire y salí corriendo en su dirección para darle el alcance pues él ya se había alejado bastante.

La salida de la escuela fue silenciosa, nadie dijo nada y en parte eso era bueno porque sabía perfectamente que nosotros no podíamos abrir la boca sin terminar agrediéndonos verbalmente de algún modo. A lo largo del camino que estábamos haciendo hasta el paradero del autobús me vi obligada a correr cada cierto tiempo pues él avanzaba bien rápido y como sus piernas eran largas una pisada suya era equivalente a dos pisadas mías y eso hacía que para poder nivelarme con él tuviera trotar cada cierto tramo… en cuanto llegamos al paradero el se detuvo lo que para mí fue un alivio y al pararme a su costado pude notar que me encontraba agitada mientras que él se encontraba normal sin ningún rastro de cansancio o agitación. Para sorpresa mía, de un momento a otro él cortó el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros dos…

- Asumo que sabes cuál es el bus que nos lleva al centro ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh?...

- No me digas que no lo sabes…- como vi que él me miraba con evidente enfado y con una mueca de exasperación que no hacía más que hacerme sentir como una tonta despistada y hueca, de puro impulso le dije

- Pues claro que sé cuál es el bus que nos lleva al centro… por algo no he vivido toda mi vida en ésta ciudad ¿no?- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿qué estaba haciendo? El tono con el que le dije aquello denotaba seguridad y hasta se podía decir que sonaba ofendida por su desconfianza. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra pues aunque en un par de ocasiones había tomado el bus para ir al centro siempre lo había hecho en compañía de alguien y ese alguien era justamente quien siempre lo paraba y yo sabía que por esa calle pasaban dos buses y que ambos tenían un recorrido similar de cierto tramo pero que luego se desviaban por caminos contrarios… pero el problema más grande estaba en que yo no sabía diferenciarlo porque los dos eran exactamente iguales y el único distintivo que tenían era que uno tenía una luz roja y el otro una naranja. Si bien yo podría preguntar al chofer cual era la ruta correcta, el hacerlo significaría que Li lo escuchara lo que no haría más que confirmar que yo no sabía cuál de los buses era el que nos llevaría al lugar correcto.

Como en aquel momento ninguno de los buses venía aún, yo me puse espaldas a Li y comencé a recordar las veces en las que había hecho uso del transporte de esos buses para ir al centro a ver si por ahí venía a mi mente el color de la luz del bus al que subía; sin embargo, para mi desesperación el recuerdo no venía con ese dato así que comencé a sudar frío y es que sentía la mirada de Li sobre mi nuca en todo momento lo que ponía los pelos de punta. Para empeorar mi mala suerte los dos éramos los únicos que estábamos de pie en el paradero lo que hacía que el silencio fuera todavía más incómodo. Tras pasar un par de minutos vi que a lo lejos venía el bus con luz naranja y en eso escuché la gélida e inquisitiva voz de Li preguntar

- ¿y, ese es o no el bus que debemos tomar?

- Eh… pues…- de pronto recordé que una voz Tomoyo me había comentado algo de que ella por equivocación había terminado subiéndose al bus de luz roja y que por ello había aparecido en un lugar en el que nunca había estado…el problema es que ese recuerdo no tenía muy esclarecido el punto desde donde mi querida amiga lo había tomado; sin embargo, fiándome de la suerte le dije- sí, ese es el bus que debemos tomar- ni bien dije aquello lo vi pararse directo y aplastar el botón que encendía una luz que le avisaba al chofer que debía parar para que lo abordemos. En cuanto el bus se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas él se hizo hacia un lado para permitirme subir primero, algo que me sorprendió pues para ser gruñón y malhumorado tenía buenos modales.

Ni bien subí al bus y pagué mi pasaje fui rápidamente a ver el mapa en donde figuraba el recorrido que ésta línea realizaba y para gran alivio mío vi que había subido al bus correcto pues éste era el que iba al centro y si mis cálculos no eran errados debíamos llegar a nuestro destino en menos de quince minutos. En cuanto Li se me acercó yo fui a tomar asiento y él hizo lo mismo pero se ubicó en el asiento de atrás a donde yo me había sentado, a pesar de que el que se encontraba a mi costado estaba vacío. La única manera de interpretar aquella actitud suya fue la de un comportamiento grosero, pero preferí no decir nada al respecto por lo que me limité a observar el paisaje que acompañaba nuestro recorrido. Sin embargo, a medida que el bus iba avanzando me pude dar cuenta que las calles por las que transitaba no se me hacían familiares y de pronto un frío invadió todo mi cuerpo; lo primero que hice fue volver a fijarme en el aviso que estaba pegado en una de las ventanas y que detallaba el recorrido que el bus realizaba y volví a corroborar que en efecto nos habíamos subido al indicado, pero entonces por qué las calles no se me hacían familiares… en ese momento vi mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya casi habían pasado 12 minutos desde que habíamos subido al bus y hasta ahora no había nada que se me antojara conocido y recordaba muy bien que justo unas cinco cuadras de donde debíamos bajar había una gran heladería que tenía en su puerta la figura de un enorme helado. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no había pistas de ella y verdaderamente ya me había comenzado a asustar por lo que de inmediato me puse de pie y fui hasta donde se encontraba el chofer cuando estuve a su lado le pregunté en voz baja

- Señor, ¡buenas tardes!...eh… me podría decir ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos al centro?

- ¿Al centro?- como el chofer era una persona bastante adulta y no escuchaba muy bien hizo la pregunta elevando su voz TANTO que yo estaba segura que todas las personas ahí presentes lo escucharon y para mi mala suerte era probable que Li también lo hubiese hecho. Es por eso que de inmediato giré mi cabeza para fijarme en dónde se encontraba y para mi gran sorpresa él estaba parado exactamente detrás de mí y me miraba con el ceño muy pero MUY fruncido. A mí de inmediato se me formó una gota en la sien y me puse completamente roja porque había terminado pasando lo que menos quería.

Tras indicarle al chofer que bajamos en el siguiente paradero me dediqué a verme los pies aún con el rostro bastante rojo y en cuanto pisé suelo firme no hice más que ver el semáforo para ver si ya podía cruzar para tomar el mismo bus pero en la dirección contraria. Una vez que llegamos a la acera contraria fue inevitable cruzar miradas con Li y tal como lo supuse él no se aguantó ni un poquito para reprocharme el error

- ¡Yo no sé qué diablos tienes en la cabeza! A veces pienso que en ella no hay más que aserrín…- en cuanto aquellas palabras llegaron a mis oídos sentí que mi fuero interno se llenaba de furia así de inmediato le respondí

- En mi cerebro no hay aserrín ¡ya! Reconozco que soy despistada pero no por eso soy hueca…

- ¿qué, no? y entonces ¿qué significa éste error?

- Pues… pues… ¡yo me equivoqué por tu culpa!

- Típico…- al decir eso sonrió sólo por un lado de manera burlona

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- He dicho que es típico de gente como tú echarle la culpa al resto de sus propios errores…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "gente como tú"?… - yo sólo sentía que mi ceño cada vez se marcaba más con cada palabra que él decía…

- Para qué gastar saliva explicándotelo si igual no lo entenderás..

- ¡Hey!... ¿acaso estás insinuando que yo soy estúpida?- cuando le increpé aquello me había acercado bastante hacia donde él se encontraba parado a la par que lo apuntaba con mi dedo índice justo en medio de sus ojos lo que hizo que él dejara de reír y con su mano derecha tomara el dedo que lo señalaba…

- En primer lugar, yo no he insinuado nada y en segundo lugar, no me gusta que me señalen así que será mejor que guardes muy bien tus dedos…- la furia que sentía era tan grande que sin importarme lo que pudiera pasarme alcé mi otra mano y con mi otro dedo índice volví a apuntarlo de un modo desafiante… él de inmediato frunció el ceño y con la otra mano libre que tenía intentó atrapar mi dedo índice libre, el cual lo estaba apuntando al tiempo que se escabullía de su aprehensión…tras una pequeña batalla que duró no más de un minuto, él finalmente terminó atrapando mi otro dedo al punto que ambos quedamos cogidos de la mano frente a frente y mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. El ceño que ambos habíamos formado fue desvaneciéndose al punto de que nuestros rostros simplemente se quedaron inexpresivos mientras continuábamos mirándonos como si lucháramos por saber quién resistía más en aquella batalla de miradas… tras permanecer así un par de segundos comencé a sentir que nuevamente volvía a sumergirme en la profundidad de ese par de ojos marrones al punto de dejar de percibir lo que ocurría a mi alrededor y sólo ser consciente de los bellos detalles con los que esas esferas de color marrón contaban… de pronto esa extraña sensación que horas atrás había experimentado volvía a hacerse presente en mi interior y casi de modo automático el corazón comenzó a palpitarme agitadamente al tiempo que mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo. Luego de un tiempo más así, de un momento a otro sentí que ese vínculo se rompía y que yo estaba siendo girada por él mismo al punto de quedar de espaldas a él…en ese momento lo escuché decir

- Ahí viene el bus…- en aquel momento no me atreví a decirle algo así que me limité a permanecer exactamente en la posición en la que él me había dejado aunque no comprendía por qué mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y mucho menos por qué tenía las mejillas rojas y las manos heladas. Cuando el bus se detuvo subí y pagué para luego ir rápidamente a tomar asiento y para mi sorpresa éste bus estaba más lleno que el anterior por lo que vi que sólo quedaban libres dos asientos en la parte del fondo. Sin pensar en nada más que no fueran aquellas diversas preguntas sobre el porqué de aquel tan insólito y desconocido sentimiento fui a sentarme y luego de hacerlo me di cuenta de que él acababa de sentarse a mi costado y yo no me atrevía a mirarlo para nada

En cuanto llegamos al destino correcto prácticamente salí volando del bus y comencé a caminar muy de prisa mientras buscaba las tiendas a las que debíamos ir a comprar. Cuando vi mi reloj noté que eran ya las cinco y cuarto de la tarde por lo que intentando apartar todo aquel mar de dudas que estaban en mi mente, me armé de valor y le dije

- Li… ya son cinco y cuarto de la tarde y mucha de las tiendas que venden los materiales que debemos comprar, cierran a las seis y media… así que creo que lo más adecuado será que nos separemos y que nos reencontremos aquí a las seis y cuarto

- Como quieras…- sin decir más comenzó a caminar y cuando ya se había alejado un par de metros me di cuenta de que no nos habíamos dividido lo que cada uno debía comprar…

- ¡Li!... ¡espera!- él detuvo su andar y se volteó para verme. Sin embargo, no me dijo nada y más bien parecía que estaba esperando que yo le dijera algo-… no nos hemos dividido lo que compraremos…

- Pues es evidente que yo compraré las cosas que son más grandes porque tú no podrás cargarlas… así que tú compra las pequeñas…- y sin darme tiempo alguno para que pudiera decirle algo reanudó su caminar y de un momento a otro se perdió entre la multitud

Sin perder más tiempo, yo también fui a buscar lo que me correspondía y tras encontrar todo lo indispensable me dije que ya era tiempo de regresar al lugar en donde había quedado en encontrarme con él. Cuando llegué al lugar vi que todavía quedaban diez minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo y que él aún no regresada así que tras tomar consciencia de la mucha hambre que tenía porque no había comido nada, decidí que lo mejor sería ir a comprarme alguna cosa para distraer a mis tripas. Como en contadas ocasiones había ido a aquella parte de la ciudad sabía que había una tienda que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí y en donde vendían unos makys exquisitos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue a buscar la tienda… al llegar me di cuenta de que estaba repleta y aunque dudé en si comprar o no, finalmente el hambre y lo bien que se veían los bocadillos hicieron que me decidiera por quedarme. Cuando por fin me entregaron mi pequeña cajita que contenía 12 rollitos de makys me dije a mí misma que ya debía ser hora exacta para volver al lugar en donde había quedado en verme con Li. Sin embargo, cuando miré mi reloj me di cuenta de que había pasado media hora más de lo previsto por lo que me puse pálida y de inmediato comencé a correr para apresurarme y llegar al lugar de encuentro… en eso cuando doblé la esquina vi que Li estaba pie caminando de un lado a otro con un semblante preocupado y con unos enormes paquetes en las manos. En cuanto me vio soltó todo y vino corriendo en la dirección por la que yo venía y al llegar frente a mí me dijo

- ¿Estás bien?- no puedo negar que su pregunta me descuadró sobremanera y es que ¿acaso él estaba preocupado por mí? Porque por el tono que utilizó para preguntarme aquello estaba cargado de una evidente angustia, algo que se podía contrastar con su rostro que manifestaba preocupación y con el hecho de que al hacerlo me cogió por los hombros y me miró de pies a cabeza. Yo que estaba ligeramente agitada por la corrida que tuve que realizar para llegar rápido asentí y le dije

- Sí, estoy bien… no me pasó nada… gracias por preocuparte…- cómo decir esto… a ver… creo que no debí decir lo último porque de inmediato vi que él me soltaba y se alejaba de mí con el ceño fruncido para luego decir…

- No estaba preocupado por ti… en realidad sólo quería cerciorarme de que no te hubieran asaltado por andar por ahí con paquetes… además, ya sabes que si te roban las piezas que compraste nos quedamos sin material para armar la maqueta mañana…- yo parpadeé varias veces pues me sentía muy confundida y es que no sabía qué conclusión sacar de todo aquel extraño comportamiento…sin embargo, aunque estaba dispuesta a pensar en ello en aquel momento me era imposible hacerlo porque mis tripas sonaban cada vez más por el hambre que tenía así que acercándome a Li le dije

- Antes de irnos hay que sentarnos un momento en aquella banca, por favor…- cuando le pedí eso con esa calma poco habitual en mí cuando le hablaba, él alzó las cejas y tras fruncir el ceño gruñó a modo de asentimiento y caminó en dirección a la banca que le había indicado. Ni bien nos sentamos yo abrí la caja y me vi embriagada por el agradable aroma que de ella brotaba… luego de disfrutar de aquel olor cogí los palitos de madera que me habían dado y los rompí para poder usarlos, tras hacer eso dije- ¡gracias por la comida!- y con mucha alegría me llevé a la boca el primer maky que cogí. Tras saborearlo con detenimiento abrí los ojos y vi que Li me observaba con detenimiento, aunque también miraba la caja que yo tenía en los brazos… así que recordando que aquel día ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de comer algo y que probablemente él también tuviera hambre cogí un rollito y le dije- ¿deseas?- Él de inmediato me miró a mí, miró al maky y luego desvió su mirada en otra dirección para luego decir

- No gracias…

- Mmmm y se puede saber ¿por qué no quieres comerlo?… ¿acaso no tienes hambre?

- Lo que pasa es que yo no como algo que no sé de donde proviene…

- Ah… pues si es por eso, los acabo de comprar en una tienda que no está muy lejos de aquí… yo ya los he comido antes y te puedo asegurar que son muy ricos y que además han sido preparados cumpliendo con todo el régimen de limpieza indicados… ¡vamos! Prueba al menos uno…- yo le estiré él palillo con el maky y él alejó la cabeza

- No gracias…ya te he dicho que no quiero…

- Pues ¡qué terco eres!… yo ya te he dicho que han sido muy limpios al momento de elaborarlos… así que deja de desconfiar y prueba uno…- volví a estirar mi mano y acercar el bocadillo a su boca pero justo cuando él retrocedía para alejarse del palillo, empujó mi brazo con su hombro lo que hizo que el rollito cayera al piso. Yo abrí la boca y miré al piso, al segundo siguiente miré a Li mientras que sin poder contenerlo mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas y es que en realidad me había dolido mucho el que rechazara mi invitación y más aún, que por hacerlo uno de mis rollitos terminara en el piso… cuando vi que él se fijaba en mis ojos acuosos de inmediato agaché la mirada y dejé que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro para que no viera mi lucha interna por no llorar frente a él… sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo me era muy difícil contener mis ganas de llorar y sin que pudiera evitarlo un par de lágrimas cayeron a sobre mis muslos. En ese momento vi que Li se movía del lugar en donde había sentado y que de pronto estaba agachado frente a mí mientras me levantaba el cabello del rostro para poder verme a los ojos. En su rostro se veía claramente un signo de tristeza, y cuando habló por primera vez el tono de su voz me resultó desconocido

- Kinomoto… de verdad lo lamento mucho…yo…- yo lo miré fijamente a los ojos un tanto incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando, pero cuando sentí el rose de sus dedos sobre mi rostro mientras limpiaba el residuo de las lágrimas que habían caído sentí que una pequeña corriente se deslizaba por todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que en mi interior se formaba la convicción de que sus disculpas en realidad eran sinceras…- yo suelo ser muy torpe a veces… - sin saber qué decir ante aquello lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue a asentir y luego a modo de broma le dije

Entonces ahora en castigo comerás dos rollitos y sin chistar…- al hacerlo no pude evitar sonreír, haciendo que él también lo hiciera. Les diré que cuando lo vi sonreír quedé completamente impactada al punto de sentir que la respiración se me faltaba por un par de segundos, pues en verdad su sonrisa era completamente pura y sincera… y me di cuenta de que acababa de toparme con el verdadero Li pues en definitiva quería creer que el muchacho al que habitualmente veía y con quien paraba peleando en realidad no era más que una apariencia que ocultaba al verdadero Li, ese que podía llegar a ser gentil y hasta por al menos unos momentos mostrarse libremente. Él asintió y luego abrió la boca, yo aún sonriendo cogí dos makys y en conjunto se los metí a la boca haciendo que él se viera completamente imposibilitado de emitir palabra alguna. en ese instante aproveché para comer un par yo también y mientras terminaba de pasar lo que tenía en la boca pude ver que él disfrutaba el sabor de lo que acababa de invitarle. Cuando por fin lo pasó le dije: y… ¿qué tal te parecieron?

- Pues… no están mal…- yo abrí la boca y un poco sorprendida por su comentario le dije

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que "no están mal"?

- Mmmm… me refiero a que he probado mejores makys…

- ¿Ah sí? Pues me alegro mucho por ti…sin embargo, para mí son los mejores makys que he probado…pero como dicen por ahí "en gustos y colores no se han escrito autores" así que qué puedo hacer yo si tu paladar no tiene la habilidad para reconocer lo que en verdad es rico de lo que no lo es…

- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso estás diciendo que no tengo buen gusto para determinar si una comida es rica o no?

- No, yo no dije eso… pero ya que lo mencionas puede que eso sea lo que te sucede…

- Jaaaa…. Ya quisieras tú tener mi paladar…

- Pues si tu paladar no reconoce que éstos makys son riquísimos en realidad no quisiera tenerlos…- él me miró con los ojos fruncidos- esos a los que ya estaba acostumbrada- y la boca ligeramente abierta; fue así que de pronto supe aquel atisbo de gentileza que había brotado en él desaparecía por completo y que nuevamente aparecía el Li insoportable de siempre. Como vi que aún me quedaban un par de makys le dije- ¿quieres comer uno más?- Li negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie al tiempo que seguía manteniendo el ceño fruncido por lo que al verlo así decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo y antes de meterme a la boca un rollo más le saqué la lengua.

El maky que me sobró lo dejé ahí en la caja la cual guardé en uno de los bolsillos externos de la maleta. Luego me puse de pie y siguiendo a Li nos dirigimos al paradero del bus… sin embargo, aunque no puedan creerlo, nos volvió a pasar lo mismo que hace un par de horas atrás cuando tomamos el bus correcto pero en la dirección equivocada, aunque en ésta ocasión la culpa fue de Li pues fue él quien de manera terca y obstinada me había dicho que era ahí dónde debíamos tomar el bus.

Cuando bajamos del bus que nos dejaba cerca a la casa de Hiragizawa, que era a donde debíamos llevar lo que habíamos comprado, yo le dije:

- No puedo creer que el "gran" Li se haya equivocado de ruta…

- Para que veas que hasta los más genios nos equivocamos…

Jaaaa… yaaaa…. Sigue hablando nomás…aunque, ¡espera!...ahora que lo pienso, sí pues, tienes razón, hasta los más genios nos equivocamos- cuando dije aquello me señalé y él volvió a formar una sonrisa burlona con la comisura de sus labios a la par que rolaba los ojos con evidente sorna e ironía; por lo que yo le pregunté- ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes?

- De la descaro de algunas personas…

- Yo no soy descarada…

- Y yo no te he dicho que lo seas…allá tú si te consideras una…- yo abrí la boca con evidente sorpresa y de pronto nuevamente una furia volvía a apoderarse de mí así que lo primero que se me salió decirle…

- ¡Eres un tonto!

- Nooo… no lo soy, tú lo eres…

- ¡No! yo no soy tonta… porque aquí el único tonto eres TÚ

- No, ¡tú eres la tonta!

- ¡No! tú eres el tonto y además también eres terco…

- Mmmm… en realidad no… tú eres la tonta… y también eres la terca…

- No…tú

- No, ¡tú, al infinito!- cuando dijo eso yo ya no sabía qué decir por lo que no me quedó de otra más que decir…

- Ay… ¡eres insoportable Li!...- él sólo sonrió con un gesto de satisfacción porque aparentemente había ganado la batalla. Algo que me molestaba sobre manera pero yo no dejaría que esa batalla la ganara él y ya algo se me ocurriría para ser yo la vencedora, sólo que en ese momento tuvimos que interrumpir la conversación porque llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Hiragizawa.

Tras dejar los paquetes en manos de su mayordomo, en silencio caminamos en dirección al paradero del bus… yo iba con el ceño fruncido porque estaba recordando que él había ganado la batalla anterior y yo no debía dejar que eso se quedara así, por lo que durante todo el camino me la pasé ideando alguna forma en la que pudiera resultar yo siendo ganadora… cuando vi que las luces del bus aparecieron a cinco cuadras de donde estábamos tras doblar una esquina vino a mí una idea. Yo detuve el autobús y me giré para despedirme de Li, al hacerlo le dije:

- Bueno Li… nos vemos…- subí los escalones y tras pagarle al chofer corrí hacia la ventana para sacar mi cabeza por ella… mientras lo hacía el bus comenzaba a avanzar por lo que aproveché que nos encontrábamos a mas o menos unos diez metros de distancia para gritarle al tan serio Li- ¡hey Li!- cuando vi que él me vio continué- ¡tú eres tonto y terco al infinito elevado al cuadrado! De inmediato metí mi cabeza y cerré la ventana mientras era consciente de la enorme sonrisa que tenía en el rostro la cual se amplió cuando vi que Li fruncía el ceño y abría la boca con evidente sorpresa…

Ahora, dos horas después de aquella despedida me encuentro en mi cuarto echada sobre mi cama mirando el techo mientras me siento sola… mientras recuerdo lo que he vivido el día de hoy con mi querido Kiyoshi, a la par que mi mente recuerda la tarde tan peculiar que tuve que pasar con Li… a quien por cierto, he aprendido a ver con otros ojos, pues aunque sé que no es alguien que precisamente sepa tratar bien al resto, he llegado a ver una parte de él que todo el mundo desconoce y que rara vez deja que salga. Es por eso que a partir de ahora he decidido que intentaré tratar un poco más a Li- aún cuando siempre terminemos peleando- porque sé que muy en el fondo no es un mal muchacho aunque me odie por ser como soy…

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: helloooooo! Mis queridos y amables lectores… ¿cómo están? De seguro sorprendidos por la rapidez con la que en ésta ocasión he actualizado mi fic y es que bueno, una de las principales razones por el que éste extraño suceso ha acaecido se debe a que felizmente hoy en contado con mucho tiempo como para escribir así como también porque la inspiración ha estado acompañándome en todo momento y ambos en conjunto crean una fórmula mágica y potente que ni para qué les cuento jejejeje…<strong>

**Bueno, en esta ocasión me toca decirles que el capítulo me ha salido bastante más largo de lo habitual y es que en verdad no sabía qué momento pararme jejejejeej aunque bueno igual, en lo personal me ha gustado mucho el contenido que tiene. Sin embargo ustedes tienen la última palabra así que espero que en sus reviews puedan darme a conocer sus opiniones sobre lo que les ha parecido éste capítulo… sé que ha pasado de todo pero bueno, no podemos negar de cierto modo eso hace que la historia sea bastante más entretenida, aunque nuevamente recalco que eso es algo que yo opino y respeto cualquier clase de opinión que ustedes puedan tener…**

**Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles infinitamente a Kimbe-chan; politali22; chiwanko y a Gran chan por los reviews enviados… así como también a los comentarios enviados por Morrigan y Katherine Navarrete vía facebook el los continuos mensajes que Danielita Acosta me escribe también por ese medio… realmente chicas, ¡no saben la alegría que me dan cuando recibo la notificación de sus comentarios sobre mi historia!... las adoro y aunque en el capítulo anterior he recibido pocos reviews en comparación con mis capítulos anteriores pues igual los que recibí no dejan de ser especiales y hermosossssss. Es por eso que a ustedes y a los demás los invito a que me digan mandando reviews y comentarios porque en verdad no saben lo mucho que significa leerlos para alguien que se dedica a escribir… además de que eso da una mejor idea de si la historia está yendo o no por buen camino. **

**Asimismo, quería dar un agradecimiento especial a Kimbe-chan por darse el tiempo de intentar dar respuesta a las preguntas que lancé en el capítulo anterior… XD y por lo mismo en esta ocasión también lanzaré una par de preguntas más sobre lo que ocurre en éste cap: ¿ustedes creen que Sakura terminará yendo a la "cita" que aparentemente tiene con Kiyoshi? ¿quién creen que fue la persona que apartó la mano de Sasuke cuando éste tomó por la cintura a Sakura? ¿cómo creen que tratará Sakura a nuestro protagonista en los siguientes capítulos? ¿tienen fe en que nuestro grupo de estudiantes puedan juntar los fondos para su viaje de investigación? ¿qué se les ocurre que Eriol propondrá como actividad para recaudar fondos?... uyy mejor no sigo que después no paro JJAJAAJAJ… En fin, espero recibir hipótesis por parte suya y pues para los que quieren UN ADELANTO DE LO QUE PASARÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, ahí les va uno pequeño: nuestro querido protagonista establecerá comunicación con alguien con quien descubre tener una compatibilidad bárbara!... ¿será acaso que aparece la rival de SAKURA?**

**Ahora sí, sin más que decir de momento me despido de todos ustedes y les agradezco mucho el darse el tiempo de leer mi fic y mis notas… y ya saben, me gusta mucho recibir reviews y comentarios es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir de ustedes y lo digo muy en serio! Asimismo, los que desean agréguenme al facebook en donde me ubican como Sakunomi Tsuki… Y NADA MÁSSSS BYEEEE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que me gusta verte feliz**

_POV- SHAORAN LI_

Un muchacho de cabello castaño se paseaba incesantemente de un lado a otro por su habitación. Realmente no sabía qué hacer y menos cuando la persona a la que esperaba llevaba una hora de retraso ¡sí! UNA HORA… Acababa de mirar su reloj, el cual marcaba con claridad las 12 am y justo en ese momento el timbre de su casa sonó, seguido por un anuncio realizado por Wei

- Joven Shaoran, la señorita Kinomoto acaba de llegar y pregunta por usted…- ¡qué descaro el de esa niña! Pero ¡me va a escuchar! ¡Oh sí que lo hará!

- Dile que salgo en un momento- sí, definitivamente necesitaba calmar un poco mi mal genio, me conozco bien y sé que no es bueno que entable conversación alguna cuando estoy de mal humor; así que, lo mejor será que lave mi rostro con agua fría y que luego vaya a dar el alcance a Kinomoto…

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras llegaron a mis oídos murmullos emitidos por ella desde mi sala, al principio no eran muy claros pero luego fueron haciéndose cada vez más comprensibles

_- ¡Qué lindo cachorro eres!… ¿cómo te llamas?... ¿sabes dar la patita?... ¡ay, es tan adorable!- _tras entrar a la sala vi a Kinomoto agachada, dándome la espalda, acariciando al cachorro que hace no mucho había recogido de la calle y el muy condenado, le movía la cola con euforia, a la par que ponía las orejas hacia atrás en son de festejo por los halagos de la muchacha

- ¿Sabes que él no responderá ninguna de las preguntas que le lanzas porque es un perro, verdad?- de inmediato supe que mis palabras surtieron el efecto que yo buscaba porque aunque no la miraba de frente ella se quedó estática y escuché perfectamente que chasqueaba la lengua…

- ¡Claro que sé que no me responderá!, ¿qué acaso crees que estoy loca como ir por el mundo creyendo que los animales hablan?

- Mmmm pues en realidad ¡SÍ! Eso creo…

- ¡Pues fíjate que no es así!... y además, ¡qué maleducado eres que entras a un lugar y no saludas a los presentes!

- Pues más maleducada eres tú por llegar ¡UNA HORA TARDE! sin siquiera tomarte la molestia de informar que te tardarías…- no supe muy bien el efecto que mis palabras causaron en ella, pero lo que sí supe fue que al parecer un efecto causaron porque la vi ponerse de pie y girar lentamente en mi dirección. Cuando por fin pude verle el rostro no pude evitar abrir un poco la boca y quedarme en silencio… sí, en definitiva quedé anonadado sólo viéndola en ese momento y ¡cómo no iba a quedarme así! si ella realmente se veía espectacular ese día.

Traía puesta una falta con pliegues muy vueludos y ceñidos a la cintura de color azul marino con rayas blancas y una blusa blanca sin mangas y con unos cuantos bobos pequeños en la parte frontal. Si bien no habían escotes, realmente aquella ropa le quedaba demasiado bien y la hacían ver muy fresca pero hermosa y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que ella se había peinado diferente y se había maquillado un poco, pues déjenme decirles que en verdad Kinomoto se vía muy pero MUY LINDA ese día… lo que hizo que olvidara de inmediato mi enojo por su tardanza y descaro, eso hasta que ella me hizo recordarlo al decir lo siguiente

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, en esta ocasión tienes razón Li… siento mucho llegar bastante más tarde de lo acordado… verás, lo que sucede es que se me presentó un percance y se me hizo imposible poder llegar a tiempo- al ver que yo no decía nada ella volvió a hablar- De verdad siento mucho no haber llegado a la hora prevista…- en su rostro y forma de hablar se percibían con claridad el malestar que sentía por haber llegado tarde y esa actitud fue en cierto modo un golpe bajo para mí porque yo no podía soportar ver triste a una mujer y mucho menos a ella que ese día me había dejado bloqueado por la belleza que emanaba. Fue por eso que me di la vuelta y dije

- ¡Va!… igual ya no tiene importancia… así que será mejor que de una vez nos pongamos a hacer el bendito informe escrito que de lo contrario no lo acabaremos a tiempo para entregárselo a Minoru…- ella aún con la cabeza gacha asintió y luego agregó

- Gracias por comprender…

- Ya dije que no tiene importancia…

- Pero… igual quiero agradecerte la comprensión

- Que no tiene importancia y ¡no sigas agradeciendo!- mi tono fue amenazante… y es que detestaba que ella recalcara mi forma tan rápida de olvidar su falta, que hasta hace unos minutos atrás me había generado mucho malestar anímico…

- De acuerdo… entonces, será mejor que nos pongamos a hacer el informe- cuando la miré de reojo vi que ella sonreía abiertamente mientras abría su bolso y sacaba un cuaderno. Yo al verla así sonreí ligeramente, porque el gesto que tenía en su rostro la hacía ver como una niña emocionada por un juguete y de algún modo me vi imposibilitado de desviar la mirada pues cada vez que ella sonreía un sentimiento extraño brotaba en mi pecho… un sentimiento cálido y agradable que me gustaba sentir y analizar. Sin embargo, toda emoción se desvaneció justo cuando ella levantó el rostro en mi dirección y agregó- Li, en serio muchas gracias por comprender mi retraso…- LO PUEDEN CREER… ¿QUÉ PARTE DE "NO SIGAS AGRADECIENDO" NO ENTENDIÓ? En realidad yo no comprendo el motivo por el que ella siempre me da la contra y hace lo que le digo que no haga… la vena en mi frente era grande y mi humor, pues digamos que había regresado a ser negativo pero tras inspirar una gran bocanada de aire y de que contar hasta cinco, me sentí capaz de controlar las ganas locas de estrangularla, porque en verdad si seguía dándome la contra no me importaría para nada que si ese día se ve demasiado Linda. Así que, apretando mis puños para controlar la emoción que me invadía le dije

- Sígueme, iremos al estudio para hacer el informe…

- Oki doki…- ella comenzó a seguirme a varios pasos de distancia con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro, en lo que avanzaba observaba la decoración de mi casa. Cuando ya llevábamos varios pasos a los pocos segundos se detuvo y la escuché diciendo- ¡_pequeño! ¡Aún estás aquí!... si quieres acompañarnos tienes que portarte bien para que tu amo no te mire y te fusile con esa mirada aterradora que a veces pone- _tras escucharla decir eso yo me di media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a ir a estrangularla pero solo me quedó fruncir mucho el entrecejo porque en verdad la escena de ella acariciando con ternura a Hachiko me hizo perder aquellas ganas asesinas de atacarla, por lo que sólo me quedé viéndola detenidamente nuevamente sintiendo que una especie de sentimientos cálidos comenzaban a invadirme por dentro y eso no me gustó para ¡NADA! Ya que sin entender bien empecé a sentir que un sudor inusual aparecía en las palmas de mis manos y que eso contribuía para nada a mantener mi mente en orden más cuando a eso le agregamos el hecho de que la presencia de Kinomoto últimamente me ponía ligeramente nervioso… Y sentir eso ¡NO ME GUSTA EN LO ABSOLUTO!... en cuanto comencé a sentir aquellas reacciones extrañas me sacudí la cabeza y prácticamente le grité

- ¡Hey! … ¡Deja de jugar con mi perro y de hablarle mal de mí y vayamos de una buena vez a hacer el informe!

- Sí, sí… lo siento… es que es tan adorable… ¡me encanta!- ella comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a mi costado y en ese momento me di cuenta de que era seguida fielmente por Hachiko algo que hizo que brotara una gota de resignación en mi sien así que restándole importancia volví a caminar con ella a mi costado y el cachorro detrás de nosotros- por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

- ¿Quién?

- Tu perrito…

- Ah… la bola de pelos se llama Hachiko…

- Hachiko… me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar…

- Probablemente en una película… hay una que tiene ese nombre y…

- Sí, ya lo recuerdo… esa película me hizo llorar mucho... y ¿por qué le pusiste ese nombre?

- Mmm pues… por el modo en que lo encontré…

- ¿Y cómo lo encontraste?- mientras abría la puerta del estudio sentía la mirada de Kinomoto fija en mi rostro y eso provocaba que me pusiera nervioso por lo que tras abrir con un poco de dificultad la puerta le di paso para que ingresara

- Lo encontré abandonado en la calle… pero dejemos de hablar de la bola de pelos y mejor concentrémonos en hacer el informe…- al voltear vi que Hachiko tenía toda la intención de entrar con nosotros pero agachándome para poder acariciarlo le dije- _Hachiko, lo siento pero aquí no puedes entrar, ¿entendido?- _el cachorro movió la cola y se echó con tranquilidad exactamente a un costado de la puerta, yo sonreí por lo muy obediente que la bola de pelos había resultado ser y tras ponerme de pie… vi que Kinomoto seguía mirandome atentamente, algo que hizo que me sintiera un poco avergonzado pues me había visto mostrando afecto y eso era algo que a mí no me gustaba que otros vieran… por lo que, aclarando mi garganta, me puse de pie y cerré la puerta del estudio, luego le indiqué dónde sentarse y yo me situé a su costado. Abrí la laptop y en lo que esperaba que ésta estuviera lista para ser usada, enfoqué mi mirada en el cuaderno de Kinomoto, al que ella había ubicado en la mesa exactamente al costado de la computadora. Su cuaderno me llamó la atención porque vi que en toda la tapa había dibujos de diverso tipo realizados a mano y uno de ellos llamó más mi atención porque era una especie de oso de felpa pero con alas, con una cola larga que terminaba de una forma peculiar…- Kinomoto… ¿qué tipo de bicho es este?

- ¿Hoe?...- ella que en ese momento se la había pasado mirando a no sé donde, posó su mirada sobre el dibujo que yo le señalaba. Yo que observaba fijamente su rostro me di cuenta que el mismo adquirió un tono rosa muy tenue que podría pasar desapercibido para quien no había observado con detenimiento su rostro y dijo- eh… pues no es un bicho, aunque en verdad tampoco estoy muy segura de la clase de ser que es pero un día lo soñé y luego no pude sacarlo de mi cabeza así que decidí dibujarlo… a Tomoyo también le llamó la atención cuando lo vio, al punto de que me fabricó uno- la vi hurgar en el interior de su bolso por unos segundos para luego sacar un manojo de llaves con un llavero de peluche que era idéntico al que estaba en el dibujo del cuaderno…

- Pero si es idéntico…- dije aquello en voz muy baja mientras estiraba mi mano en dirección al llavero que me mostraba ella y justo cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo la escuché decir…

- Sí lo sé…- aquella intervención me tomó por sorpresa lo que de un modo extraño me puso nervioso e hizo que mi mano se entorpeciera al punto de que terminé rozando mis dedos con los de ella y eso provocó que ambos nos paralizáramos momentáneamente. Yo me sentía de piedra y no atiné a nada… lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla y al ver su rostro vi que ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado. De inmediato tosí y retiré mi mano, miré a la laptop y vi que ya estaba lista para usarse así que le dije

- Será mejor que comencemos de una buena vez- ella asintió y nos pusimos a realizar el informe escrito con toda la seriedad que un trabajo como ese lo ameritaba.

Ella se ofreció a redactar el informe, mientras yo me encargaba de dictarle los procedimientos realizados en la elaboración de la maqueta porque a diferencia de ella, yo los entendía bien y se me hacía fácil poder explicarlos en palabras. Tras unos cuarenta minutos bien concentrados haciendo el informe ya habíamos avanzado un poco menos de la mitad y fue en ese momento que decidimos hacer una pequeña pausa en lo que ella iba al baño; yo por mi lado, abrí decidí mi abrir y revisar mi bandeja de correos y mientras lo hacía, escuché que un celular vibraba. Al verificar que no se trataba del mío busqué el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y me di cuenta de que era el celular de Kinomoto el que estaba vibrando y que éste se encontraba oculto sobre la mesa pero debajo de su bolso. Justo cuando cogí el celular éste dejó de vibrar aunque pude ver el nombre de la persona que la estaba llamando y al hacerlo me quedé quieto porque pude leer claramente que quien la llamaba era Kiyoshi Nagano… así que poniéndome un poco tenso por ver aquello deposité el celular en su lugar y justo cuando hice eso vi que volvía a vibrar pero no porque llamaran sino porque le acababa de llegar un mensaje de texto, el cual también era de ese sujeto. Justo cuando cubrí con el bolso su celular y posaba mi mirada sobre mi bandeja de correos Kinomoto regresó, en cuanto tomó asiento le dije

- Te estuvieron llamando…

- ¿A mí? ¿quién?

- No lo sé… sólo oí que vibraba tu celular…- no sabía porqué pero pude percibir que el tono de mi voz era frío al informarle sobre aquello y eso me pareció extraño porque en realidad aunque yo quería ocultar esa sensación absurda de incomodidad que sentía me era muy difícil lograrlo…

- A ver… ¿dónde puse mi celular?- la pregunta se la hizo más para sí misma y en seguida ella comenzó a buscar su celular en su bolso y yo me sentía exasperado cada vez más porque era muy despistada; tras unos dos minutos de búsqueda por fin encontró su equipo y sonriendo algo avergonzada consigo misma por ser tan olvidadiza vio quien la había llamado. Yo la miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido y con una incomodidad que se incrementaba a medida que era testigo del modo en que el rostro se le iluminaba cuando descubría quien era el que la había llamado. Cuando vi que sus pómulos adquirían un tono rosa mientras leía el mensaje que le había llegado el mal humor simplemente se apoderó de mi con decisión y en ese instante comencé a detestar a todo el mundo… sobre todo a Eriol Hiragizawa quien había tenido la "magnífica idea" de proponer que Kinomoto y yo nos reunamos el domingo para hacer el informe escrito…

**FLASH BACK (sábado, casa de Eriol en la reunión de grupo)**

_- Debido a que es un trabajo complejo, he pensado que lo mejor será que nuevamente nos dividamos en pequeños grupos para hacer las diversas labores- todos asentimos puesto que al recordar TODO lo que teníamos que presentar el día lunes, que por cierto era bastante, pues caímos en la cuenta de que en verdad por necesitábamos hacerlo de la manera más organizada para que saliera bien y rápido- como todos están de acuerdo conmigo paso a decirles cómo pensé en dividirnos en esta ocasión… Daidouji y yo haremos la parte estética de la maqueta, ya que ambos tenemos buen gusto e interés por ese tipo de actividades; Sasuke y Na… Nagano, harán la elaboración del sistema operativo que necesitamos para que la maqueta cumpla su finalidad; Minoru se encargará de exponer el día lunes el trabajo que realizaremos hoy y… Shaoran con Kinomoto harán la elaboración del informe escrito…_

_- ¿QUÉEEE?- el grito que ambos emitimos al unísono hizo brincar a todos y luego, cuando recobré la calma, volví a hablar_

_- Pero… ¿por qué yo no apoyo con la elaboración del sistema operativo? Yo sé mucho de computadoras y …_

_- Sé que sabes mucho sobre eso, pero alguien tiene que ayudar a Kinomoto con la elaboración del informe y tomando en cuenta que en él se deben explicar los procedimientos utilizados para la creación del sistema operativo pues… no vi a nadie mejor que tú para ayudarla. No pretenderás que ella sola haga esa labor, bien sabes que explicar esos temas es complicado por los tecnicismos y eso…_

_- No estoy diciendo que lo haga sola, pero por qué Sasuke no hace eso con ella…_

_- Lo pensé, pero en realidad Sasuke es muy torpe para explicar las cosas y mucho más si se tiene que escribir como informe y pues siendo honestos, eso sólo haría que la elaboración del informe escrito sea un completo caos…_

_- Sí, eso es muy cierto- el mismo Sasuke confirmó lo que Eriol acababa de decir y a todos nos surgió una gota en la sien… pues creímos que se ofendería o algo por el estilo por la poca fe que Eriol le tenía con respecto a eso_

_- Eh… Li, si tanto te incomoda llevar a cabo la elaboración del informe escrito yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en cambiar mi lugar contigo y trabajar con Sakura…- en esa ocasión quien habló fue Nagano y al hacerlo sonreía abiertamente mientras miraba a Kinomoto que se encontraba muy cerca de donde yo estaba, por lo que al dirigir mi mirada hacia ella vi que su rostro estaba sonrojado y que sonreía tímidamente. Decir que los demonios se apoderaron de mí en ese momento no era suficiente, pues una sensación de amargura invadió mi ser por completo por lo que de inmediato sin poder controlar mi bocota dije_

_- ¡NO!...- todos a mi alrededor se quedaron viéndome con sorpresa, todos excepto Eriol quien tenía una sonrisa muy disimulada en el rostro y yo de inmediato comencé a sentirme nervioso por no saber cómo explicar mi negativa_

_- En serio, yo no tengo problema alguno en trabajar con Sakura; además, domino mucho esos temas y ya he hecho varios trabajos parecidos por lo que sé muy bien cómo explicar los procedimientos para elaborar un informe escrito…- mientras Nagano hablaba yo lo escuchaba y sentía arder a mis oídos… qué acaso no entendió que dije NO… ¡"NO" ES NO Y PUNTO!_

_- Sí Li, si tienes problemas en trabajar conmigo y te sientes más cómodo haciendo la elaboración del sis…_

_- He dicho que ¡no!… yo elaboraré contigo el informe escrito…_

_- Sí, yo creo que es mejor que Shaoran y Kinomoto elaboren juntos el informe porque por si no lo recuerdan, fueron ellos dos quienes compraron los materiales así que no es justo que Shaoran realice una actividad compleja en esta ocasión…- yo asentí a modo de conformidad con Eriol y Nagano se encogió de hombros en señal de que más no podía hacer._

_Luego, todos se fueron en grupos a hacer sus tareas; todos excepto Kinomoto, Minoru y yo, quienes nos dimos cuenta de que no podíamos hacer nuestra parte porque, por un lado, Minoru expondría el trabajo y para eso requería el informe escrito y por otro, porque para que el informe se realice se requería de que la maqueta y el sistema operativo estuvieran terminados. Tras caer en la cuenta de que no podíamos empezar nada, Eriol se nos acercó y dijo_

_- Muchachos, me parece que no podrán hacer hoy el informe y tendrán que reunirse ustedes por separado mañana porque nos demoraremos terminando nuestras partes…- el rostro de Kinomoto fue de sorpresa y luego tras suspirar con resignación asintió en señal de que comprendía lo que Eriol decía; aunque luego nos miró con un rostro que demostraba que algo se le había ocurrido…_

_- Eh… pero ¿a qué hora más o menos acabarán sus partes?_

_- Mmmm pues por lo minucioso que será el trabajo yo asumo que por lo menos entre siete y media y ocho de la noche…_

_- Pues en ese caso…- cuando me miró con los ojos iluminados de la alegría hizo que yo retrocediera un poco- ¿qué te parece si hacemos el informe hoy en la noche después de que ellos terminen sus partes? _

_- Eh… sí, yo no tendría problema en…_

_- Shaoran, no olvides que hoy a las ocho y media nos reuniremos con los de la mesa directiva para coordinar lo que haremos para recaudar los fondos para el viaje…_

_- ¡Cierto! Había olvidado ese detalle…- en ese momento miré el rostro de ella y le dije- lo siento Kinomoto, pero tendrá que ser mañana… así que será mejor que acordemos una hora y lugar…_

_- No te preocupes, no hay problema… además, si hablarán sobre el viaje yo no pondré ningún obstáculo para que se realice su reunión ya que soy la principal interesada en que el mismo se lleve a cabo- ella sonrió ampliamente y luego puso un rostro pensativo…_

_- Bueno, los dejo coordinar la hora me voy a continuar con mi parte- Eriol se alejó y nos dejó ahí solos_

_- ¿Y? ¿a qué hora podrás?_

_- Eh… pues a las once está bien…_

_- ¿lugar?_

_- Mmmm ¿en tu casa?_

_- No tengo problema… mientras no llegues tarde…_

_- No llegaré tarde- su rostro de decisión al decir eso me causó gracia sin embargo sólo la miré con el ceño fruncido y le dije_

_- Eso espero… en la noche te envió un croquis para que sepas cómo llegar a mi casa_

_- Oki doki… ¡ah! De paso dame tú número de celular para poder llamarte en caso de que me pierda…_

_- ¿Podrías perderte a pesar de que usarás un mapa?_

_- Mmmmm pues yo no digo que me pasará, sólo lo digo por si me pasara…_

_- Pues ahora que lo mencionas y que haces que recuerde lo del viernes, pues sí será mejor que guardes mi número y me des el tuyo_

_-¡Hey! Lo de ayer fue sólo una situación excepcional_

_- Por favor, no seas mala y ya no me hagas recordar lo de ayer…- ella me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras que su boca formaba un gracioso puchero. Luego me tendió su celular para que anotara mi número y me sacó la lengua, tras hacer eso yo sonreí y ella volteó su rostro en otra dirección._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

En cuanto ella terminó de ver su celular me miró y yo pude ver que aún ese brillo de alegría se reflejaba en sus ojos al tiempo que su rostro mantenía ese color rosado que la hacía ver muy linda. Sintiéndome más irritado cogí un vaso y bebí un poco del refresco que minutos atrás Wei nos había traído.

- Mejor continuemos con el informe que de lo contrario no acabaremos a tiempo

- Sí, continuemos- vi que ella miraba el reloj de su muñeca y tras alarmarse un poco por la hora se posicionó frente a la computadora de tal forma que demostraba que estaba lista para continuar que escribiendo lo que yo le dictara e indicara. Sin poder dejar de observarla cogí la hoja en dónde había esquematizado lo que desarrollaríamos a lo largo del informe y tras suspirar con disimulo comencé a dictarle nuevamente lo que ella debía escribir…

Transcurrió una hora más y aunque ya habíamos pasado la mitad del informe nos atoramos en un punto porque era muy difícil ponernos de acuerdo de cómo explicarlo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me sentía un poco cansado y hambriento así que me puse de pie y le dije

- ¿tienes hambre?

- ¿hoe?

- Que si tienes hambre…

- Eh… pues… mmmmm…- la respuesta llegó sola porque en ese momento escuchamos que su estómago emitió un sonido, no muy fuerte pero sí claro, que demostraba que tenía hambre, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara mucho y cubriera con sus brazos su vientre…

- Veo que sí, en ese caso vamos a comer algo…

- No… no te preocupes…

- Yo tengo hambre y no soy maleducado como para comer sabiendo que tú estás en mi casa y que también tienes hambre; además, Wei cocinó para los dos y sería muy descortés despreciar su comida…

- Pues yo no quise sonar maleducada… en verdad…

- Ya no digas más y vamos a comer… o prefieres que traigan la comida acá…

- No, no… no es bueno incomodar más al señor Wei, mejor vayamos nosotros- de inmediato se puso de pie y cogiendo su celular me siguió hasta la cocina.

Una vez ahí, nos servimos comida y nos sentamos a comer en silencio hasta que ella habló

- ¿Siempre comes solo?- en ese momento ella observaba alrededor como viendo si no venía alguien más a acompañarnos

- Sí… a veces Wei me acompaña pero por lo general él come antes porque yo llego muy tarde de la escuela… aunque Hachiko come conmigo y no porque me espere sino porque repite…

- ¿En serio?...- en ese momento ella miró al cachorro mover la cola a su costado y luego de observarlo con detenimiento agregó- Sí, tiene cara de ser glotón…

- Lo es…- de nuevo el silencio se apoderó entre nosotros hasta que lanzó una pregunta más

- Y… ¿tu familia?

- Eh… pues…- me sentía un poco incómodo hablando de eso con ella sobre todo porque de por sí me era raro hablar de mi familia con las personas, la excepción era mi propia familia porque con ellos no me sentía incómodo de hablar de nosotros mismos…- mmm en realidad yo vivo solo acá, mi familia entera está en China…

- Oh… ya veo y… ¿no te sientes solo a veces?...- justo cuando estaba a punto de responder esa pregunta Wei entró y por unos segundos me sentí salvado por la campana porque en verdad me sentía muy extraño conversando cosas tan intimas con Kinomoto, aunque no podía dejar de notar que aunque me costara hablar de eso había algo en ella que me hacía sentir dispuesto a conversar sobre esos temas. Ya antes otras personas me habían intentado sacar esos temas a modo de conversación pero siempre había sido muy cortante y les decía "No me gusta hablar de mi familia"; sin embargo, a ella no pude decirle esa frase que tan a menudo había usado en otras ocasiones para mantener a distancia al resto sobre esos temas.

Era extraño, en realidad todo era extraño con esa niña… desde que la vi, esa extraña sensación que sentí cuando vi sus ojos, es algo que hasta ahora no me puedo explicar ni comprender. Además, no entendía bien el porqué de mi inmediata incomodidad y fastidio por su presencia y cercanía… Es por eso que hasta ese momento, no comprendía por qué me sentía de ese modo con ella pues a pesar de que no me llevara del todo bien, verla sonreír me agradaba mucho y no sólo eso, pues también estaba el hecho de que con ella brotaba extrañamente mi instinto de sobreprotección, ese que sólo aparecía rara vez cuando alguien llamaba mi atención de un modo diferente, es decir, cuando alguien me gustaba… UN MOMENTO, ¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!... ¡KINOMOTO NO ME GUSTA!… los nervios se apoderaron de mí en ese momento con tan solo pensar que eso podría ser posible… pero casi como si necesitara que me rescataran de ese mar de meditación en el que me había sumergido mientras Wei alimentaba a Hachiko sonó el teléfono de casa

- Aló, casa de la Familia Li buenas tardes… ¡oh, Dama Ieran! Qué gusto escucharla…- Kinomoto miraba su plato de comida en lo que yo ponía atención a lo que Wei decía mientras hablaba con mi madre- eh… sí, él está comiendo en este momento ¿se lo paso?... oh, ya veo… entonces no será necesario… sí, con gusto le diré que llamó, el joven amo se alegrará mucho cuando se lo diga… sí, sí, no se preocupe… de acuerdo, hasta luego…

- No me digas… no quiso hablar conmigo…

- Joven no es eso…- mi frustración y resentimiento hacia ella se apoderaron de mí en ese instante y no me importó para nada que Kinomoto estuviera presente

- Vamos Wei, tú mismo fuiste testigo de que ella no quiere hablar conmigo y ahora no hay excusa porque sabía perfectamente que me encontraba en casa…

- La situación no es lo que parece joven amo... dama Ieran llamó para informar que está en camino para Japón- de acuerdo, no puedo negar que esa información me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría… ¿ACASO ESCUCHÉ BIEN? ¿MI MADRE ESTABA VINIENDO A JAPÓN?… en ese momento una alegría indescifrable se apoderó de mi… me sentía tan feliz con la noticia y cómo no estarlo si llevaba ya buen tiempo sin verla y aunque estuviera molesto con ella de todos modos eso no hacía que dejara de extrañarla…

- ¿En serio está viviendo, Wei?

- Así es joven Shaoran…- yo sonreí ampliamente y miré a Sakura quien en ese momento también tenía los ojos fijos en mí, en cuanto cruzamos miradas vi que ella adquiría un tono rosa en el rostro y segundos después desvió la mirada para luego tomar un poco de líquido. yo no supe cómo interpretar aquello y en realidad no era relevante para mí en ese momento porque lo único que me importaba era que mi madre llegaría a Japón…

- ¡Qué bien!… y ¿A qué hora tenemos que pasar a recogerla al aeropuerto?

- Eh… pues verá. En realidad ella ya aterrizó en Japón, cuando me llamó me dijo que estaban en camino y que llegarían aquí en unos veinte minutos aproximadamente…

- ¡Oh! Ya veo…- por un segundo no vi problema alguno en aquello, eso hasta que mi mente procesó la palabra "me dijo que ESTABAN en camino"- espera un momento… ¿ella no está viviendo sola?

- No joven Shaoran, su madre está viniendo acompañada por…

- ¿No me digas que esa persona también viene?

- Joven amo…

- Cómo se atreve a venir con… ¡ES EL COLMO!- de inmediato me puse de pie dejé los palillos con los que comía y salí de la cocina. Subí las escaleras y entré a mi habitación cogí una chaqueta una mochila y dinero; luego bajé y para mi sorpresa una muchacha con ojos verdes me miraba en la parte baja de la escalera con los ojos abiertos y asustados. Yo la miré y le dije- Kinomoto, recoge tus cosas…

- Pe… pero… y…

- Recoge tus cosas rápido, no quiero perder más el tiempo…- al ver que no se movía fui directo hacia ella la cogí de la muñeca y prácticamente la jalé hacia el estudio donde habíamos estado haciendo el informe. Al entrar cerré la puerta, fui directo a la laptop, la cerré cogí su cable, mis papeles y metí todo en la mochila. Cuando volví a mirar a Kinomoto, ella tenía puesto su bolso en los hombros pero su rostro de desconcierto y miedo aún los mantenía. Nuevamente fui directo hacia ella la volví a coger de la muñeca y salí de la casa. De pronto me fui yendo directo al estacionamiento, abrí la puerta levadiza y le dije- ¡SUBE!- no sé si por miedo a mi estado o porque era muy obediente pero ella subió con rapidez al Audi TT Roadster que tenía, pero que no usaba porque aún no podía hacerlo legalmente al carecer de la licencia de conducir. Sin embargo, sabía manejar muy bien porque había aprendido desde pequeño con la ayuda de mi padre y poseía un auto porque él mismo me lo había regalado cuando cumplí 15 años.

Salimos con mucha rapidez de la casa y cuando estaba enderezándome vi que Wei salía por la puerta principal corriendo y diciéndome

- Joven Shaoran, ¿qué está haciendo?... por favor, cálmese y no cometa locuras… sabe bien que usted no puede manejar, se meterá en problemas…

- Wei… no te metas por favor…

- Pero joven… se puede accidentar si maneja en ese estado… además, ¿qué le diré a su madre y a su prima Meiling cuando lleguen?...- al escuchar que ella vendría me tranquilicé un poco pero no por ello desistiría de mi intención de alejarme de casa y le dije

- Si mi madre pide explicaciones pues ¡qué me llame! Por algo tiene mi número…- sin darle tiempo para nada más pisé el acelerador y salí disparado en sabe Dios qué dirección. La furia que sentía en ese momento no me dejaba pensar en nada… sólo podía mirar al frente y no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que había en las calles que recorría. De un momento a otro vi que algo a mi costado se movía, fue por eso que recordé que Kinomoto estaba ahí en el asiento del costado con los ojos muy abiertos y con las manos muy tensas al punto que se sujetaban con fuerza al cuero del asiento, fue en ese instante que decidí bajar la velocidad y sintiéndome un poco mal por ponerla en esa situación de dije- lo siento mucho Kinomoto… yo…

- Lo importante es que te calmes Li… por qué mejor no te estacionas en un lugar tranquilo y te relajas un poco…- en sus palabras se percibían un claro dejo de nervios y con el fin de no seguir asustándola más me estacioné en una calle poco transitada. Cuando la volví a mirar me di cuenta de que la palidez que tenía en el rostro, por el miedo a la gran velocidad a la que iba, desaparecía. Luego de apagar el motor del carro cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el asiento a la par que suspiré con pesar. Mi acompañante no dijo nada por varios minutos hasta que un susurro llegó a mis oídos- ¿Li?… ¿te encuentras bien?- yo abrí sólo mi ojo izquierdo y la vi mirarme fijamente con algo de preocupación, hasta cuando ponía ese rostro era bonita… no se merecía ser sometida a todo mi problema familiar, así que volví a suspirar y le dije- sí, estoy bien…

- !Qué bueno que estés bien!, pero… ¿por qué saliste así de tu casa?... ¿acaso no quieres ver a tu mamá? Es ella la que estaba por llegar ¿no es cierto?...

- Ajá…

- ¿No la quieres ver?

- No…

- ¿por qué?... ¿no me dijiste que vives solo?... ¿acaso no te mueres de ganas de ver a tu mamá después de tiempo?

- ¡No!- cuando respondí aquello la miré mientras con mis manos hacía un puño al sentir que nuevamente el coraje se apoderaba de mí… sin embargo, cuando vi que mis palabras la desconcertaron tanto al punto de hacer que ella se entristeciera decidí agregar- es… es que es difícil de explicar…

- Sabes… yo estoy segura de que eso que dices de que no quieres ver a tu mamá es mentira…- cuando ella habló con esa seguridad me hizo sentir indefenso, por lo que decidí defenderme pero ella no me dejó porque volvió a hablar- yo vi que cuando el señor Wei te informó que ella vendría tus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un modo que jamás había visto, y se veía en tu rostro tal alegría que hasta yo me sentía emocionada con la llegada de tu mamá a pesar de que no la conozco… por eso no entiendo por qué te empecinas en decir que no quieres verla y te comportas de éste modo, cuando en verdad mueres por hablar con ella… - decir que sus palabras me enmudecieron era poco, pues realmente yo no podía articular frase alguna NI SIQUIERA EN MI CEREBRO… en ese instante volví a cerrar los ojos y dirigí mi rostro hacia el lado de la ventana para que ella no pudiera verme la cara...- ¿por qué Li? ¿por qué te comportaste así?... si yo fuera tu me emocionaría a morir con la noticia de que dentro de poco vería a mi mamá y no habría NADA… absolutamente NADA que me hiciera dejar de lado esa oportunidad, aún así sólo pudiera ver a mi mamá por cinco minutos, yo sería más que feliz con tal de estar a su lado ese poco tiempo… simplemente no te entiendo…- todo lo que ella acababa de decir en realidad encerraba mucho sentimiento, era como si a ella le doliera el rechazo que yo mostraba a la oportunidad de poder ver a mi madre aquel día y no comprendía por qué era así. Cuando la miré vi que sus ojos miraban al vacío y que contenían un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir de ellos. Yo quería decir algo, quería poder dar a entender mis razones por actuar así pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo, en realidad me sentía cobarde y poco valiente a pesar de que necesitaba mucho desfogarme, contarle a alguien lo que pasaba conmigo y mi madre; sin embargo, no dije nada y tras suspirar miré el reloj del auto y vi que eran casi 4 de la tarde y que aún nos faltaba mucho para acabar el informe y que si no lo entregábamos a tiempo a Minoru él no podría prepararse bien para exponer al día siguiente, lo que haría que nuestra nota se viera en peligro, así que sin más ni más dije

- ¿Dónde es tu casa? Terminemos ahí el informe…

- ¿hoe?... pe… pero… ella miró su reloj y vio que eran 3 y 45 de la tarde por lo que se quedó en silencio un rato y tras meditar algo mentalmente me dijo la dirección de su casa. Yo encendí el vehículo y manejé con calma hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Aproximadamente a las 6 de la tarde terminamos de hacer el informe y ella se estiró para relajar los músculos, lo que hizo que yo me sintiera algo hipnotizado pues no podía dejar de ver la hermosa figura que poseía, es así que para evitar alborotar a mis hormonas decidí mirar hacia otro lado y me dediqué a observar la casa de Kinomoto, que sin ser muy lujosa era acogedora y bonita. Una vez que tomamos un poco de té preparado por ella, le dije

- Bueno, será mejor que ya me vaya… no te preocupes por nada más que ya yo me encargaré de imprimir el informe y de hacerle llegar a Minoru el archivo para que lo estudie

- Oki doki… ¡qué bueno que lo acabáramos no tan tarde!- su sonrisa era sincera pero no muy profunda. Yo me puse de pie, guardé mis cosas en la mochila y comencé a caminar acompañado por ella a la puerta de salida…

- Eh… gracias por todo Kinomoto… y disculpa por lo que presenciaste hoy…

- ¡Ah! No, no, no… no tienes por qué disculparte y más bien gracias a ti por la comida de hoy… no tuve tiempo de agradecerte la invitación y tampoco al señor Wei…

- Sí, no hay problema…- abrí la puerta y volví a mirarla para decirle- nos vemos en la escuela… bajé las gradas y me dirigí hacia mi auto y justo cuando subí en él vi que Nagano venía caminando despacio en dirección a la casa de Kinomoto; él no podía verme porque las lunas de mi auto eran polarizadas pero sí noté que le extrañó que hubiera un carro estacionado fuera de la casa de ella. Por un extraño motivo, que ni yo mismo comprendí pero que sí me cuestioné, no quise moverme de ahí así que decidí quedarme observando lo que pasaba entre esos dos…

Nagano sacó su celular del bolsillo y aún sin estar muy seguro de cuál de las casas era de Kinomoto, la llamó. Eso lo supuse porque al momento ella abrió la puerta de su casa con el celular en la oreja y el rostro sorprendido mirando en diversas direcciones buscando a quien la llamaba. Tan concentrada estaba en eso que ni siquiera notó que mi auto aún seguía estacionado ahí afuera. Cuando por fin se vieron, él guardó el celular en el bolsillo y se acercó a ella trotando y sonriendo… perdón pero ¡qué estúpido se ve yendo hacia ella de ese modo!... y lo PEOR DE TODO es que Kinomoto parece no notarlo… ¡va!… sí que es despistada y CIEGA… ¿qué le ve?... ESPEREN ESPEREN…. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy ESPIANDO lo que hace Kinomoto?... esto no me gusta nada… ¿por qué me molesta tanto que él esté cerca a ella?... ¿por qué me siento molesto cada vez que un muchacho intenta acercarse a ella de un modo distinto al de un simple amigo?... ¿qué me pasa? Si Kinomoto a mí NO ME GUSTA… sí, ella NO ME GUSTA ni nada por el estilo, es más me parece que es insoportable, siempre pregunta todo y… ¡NO! ella no me gusta, de eso estoy seguro. Sin embargo, debo descifrar que es lo que pasa conmigo, esta actitud en mí no es normal, no entiendo ¡cómo fui capaz de ir hasta donde estaban ella y Sasuke para evitar que él la tomara de la cintura!… En ese momento sacudí la cabeza y prendí el motor de mi auto dispuesto a marcharme de ese lugar, pero antes de hacerlo no pude evitar echar una mirada más en la dirección en dónde esos dos estaban y en ese momento vi que Nagano despeinaba a Kinomoto con delicadeza mientras ella sonreía y se sonrojaba ante ese gesto. ¡Con un demonio!... pero ¿qué se cree él para jugar así con ella?... la pequeña hoja que acababa de agarrar para apuntar algo antes de irme la arrugué por completo, y estuve a punto de salir de mi auto e ir a interrumpir su "amena charla" si no hubiera sido porque vi que ambos se alejaban de la casa de ella caminando, riendo divertidamente mientras él hablaba de algo que de seguro le causaba gracia a ella porque no podía dejar de mirarlo al rostro todo el tiempo. Kinomoto iba como embobada a su lado y él simplemente sabía que eso era así porque no dejaba de hablar y de mirarla de rato en rato con ternura para hacerle alguna caricia, ya sea rozar con delicadeza su rostro o empujarla suavemente mientras caminaban o abrazarla unos pocos segundos.

En ese momento, sentado en donde estaba y viendo aquella escena pude caer en la cuenta de que la amistad que había entre esos dos no me gustaba para nada. No sabía exactamente qué es lo que me pasaba con Kinomoto pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que odiaba que alguien tuviera un interés distinto con ella…

...

El día lunes llegó, la mañana había sido nublada y un poco fría. Sin embargo, decidí no darle importancia al asunto y fui a la escuela. Una vez ahí entré a mi salón y descubrí a Minoru sentado en su asiento leyendo unas hojas que supuse eran las del informe, al verlo tan concentrado preferí no molestarlo, así que me senté en mi asiento y comencé a mirar hacia el patio por la enorme ventana que había a mi costado izquierdo, la escuela estaba casi desierta y cómo no iba a estarlo si aún era muy temprano para que los alumnos llegasen. Mientras miraba sin mirar, me puse a pensar que en realidad había sido demasiado incómodo no ir a dormir a casa y haberlo hecho en el auto y lo sabía porque ahora me dolían mucho los músculos de la espalda. Por suerte la parte de atrás había dejado guardado un uniforme de la escuela porque de lo contrario no sabía qué habría hecho para venir a la escuela, y si a eso le sumamos que por suerte aquí hay ducha para bañarse pues salí premiado. El problema en ese momento era que me moría de hambre y es que era demasiado temprano para encontrar algo abierto cerca.

Los minutos transcurrieron con lentitud, al menos eso fue lo que me pareció porque a pesar de que en varias ocasiones miraba a mí alrededor la cantidad de alumnos que había en el aula era muy ínfima. Cansado de mirar sin mirar decidí sacar mi libro de historia y me puse a leer un poco del tema que pasaríamos a ver en la clase que tendríamos ese día. Tras leer unas cinco hojas me aburrí y volví a fijar mi mirada alrededor y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el salón estaba bastante lleno. En ese momento una muchacha se asomó por la puerta del salón y al verme se acercó con decisión

- Hola Li… ¿qué tal tu fin de Semana?- la muchacha se sentó en la mesa de mi carpeta así que al ver que sus piernas se visualizaban más si yo estaba sentado y que eso me ponía nervioso, me puse de pie rápidamente…

- Hola Ito… eh… pues bien…- esa muchacha bastante atractiva y decidida siempre me ponía los pelos de punta, ella era un año mayor que yo y era bastante popular por ser hija del dueño de una de las empresas inmobiliarias más famosas de Japón…

- ¡Qué bueno! Oye… ya te he dicho que no me llames Ito, dime simplemente Asami- cuando ella me dijo aquello se me acercó peligrosamente, lo que hizo que yo me pusiera más nervioso aún. Ito era demasiado coqueta y desenvuelta y tomando en cuenta que tenía un carácter peculiar y que era muy bella pues hacía que fuera muy complicado para mí tratarla…

- Es que me parece que…

- !Nada!… solo dime Asami… cuando me llamas por mi apellido de siento vieja… ¿acaso crees que me veo vieja?- la pregunta que me lanzó fue hecha acompañada de un gesto de indignación un tanto actuado pero coqueto que en definitiva le quedaba muy bien…

- No, claro que no…

- Ya ves… entonces ¿por qué no quieres decirme Asami?

- Eh… pues…- ella me miraba ahora con un gesto de súplica, por lo que se me hizo demasiado difícil decir que no y terminé diciendo- está bien… te diré Asami…

- ¿Entonces, yo también puedo llamarte por tu nombre?...- los ojos de emoción eran evidentes y pues sin ser capaz de malograr su alegría asentí. Algo que me arrepentí de hacer pues en ese momento Asami se lanzó y me abrazó del cuello de una forma muy pero muy melosa, que me hizo sentir muy incómodo; además de causarme un gran sonrojo. Sin embargo, mi situación no mejoró cuando de pronto escuché una voz femenina muy familiar…

- Buenos días Li…- cuando pude moverme al menos un poco me di cuenta de que quien me había saludado era Kinomoto, yo le devolví el saludo con la mano, mis nervios y malestar por saber que ella me había descubierto en una escena como esa me pusieron en una situación emocional indescifrable por lo que delicadamente separé a Asami de mi cuello…

- Creo que será mejor que vayas a tu salón, ya falta poco para que suene el timbre y yo tengo que ver cómo va lo de un trabajo…

- ¡Oh sí! Tienes razón, ya va siendo hora de que vaya a mi salón… ¿te parece si te busco en el receso para conversar?- yo me iba a negar a esa invitación de no ser porque perdí la concentración cuando vi que Nagano entró al salón y fue a saludar a Kinomoto con un beso en el dorso de su mano, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara mucho. Sin saber qué decía asentí ante lo que Asami acababa de decirme así que ella, sintiéndose satisfecha con mi respuesta me cogió de los hombres, me jaló un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego agregar- nos vemos Shaoran…

En cuanto Asami dijo mi nombre a modo de despedida, Kinomoto volteó a verme y aunque no sabía si mis ojos me engañaban o qué, me pareció ver que la muchacha de ojos verdes me miraba extraña como si le incomodara que Asami me hubiese dicho aquello. Viendo que en aquel momento Nagano volvía a llamar la atención de Kinomoto, me acomodé la camisa y fui a hablar con Eriol y Sasuke.

- ¡Hey!… picaflor… ¿no me digas que ya caíste a las garras de Ito?

- ¡No!… no hables idioteces Eriol…

- Ah… pues en ese caso déjame volver a felicitarte… ya eres todo un CASANOVA…pues eso quiere decir que vas flechando a las chicas con tu encanto, pero con ninguna quieres establecerte ¿eh?... me parece muy bien… aún estás joven, debes disfrutar de tus atributos ajajajaajja- Sasuke y Eriol comenzaron a reírse como afirmando que eso era lo mejor y más sensato que podían hacer chicos guapos como ellos. Tras dejar de hacerlo Eriol volvió a hablar- bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿qué tal ayer tu cita con Kinomoto?

- ¿Cita? ¿de qué demonios hablas? Ella y yo no tuvimos ninguna "cita"… sólo nos reunimos para hacer el trabajo…

- Bueno, bueno… cita, reunión de trabajo… lo que sea, ¿qué tal les fue?

- Mmmm pues normal…

- ¿Solo normal?... ¿no hubo ni un poquito de acción?... mira que desde que Kinomoto trae un nuevo look se hace cada vez más difícil resistirse a sus encantos, no por nada para rodeada de pretendientes de diversos años…

- Sí eso es muy cierto… Kinomoto tiene lo suyo… lo que más me gusta de ella son sus piernas y su trasero porque…- ¿cómo se atreven a hablar así de ella?

- Pues no pasó nada… y dejen ese tema de una buena vez…

- Uy, uy, uy… o me parece o alguien se pone celoso

- ¿celoso yo? Nada que ver…

- Mmmm… bueno si tú lo dices…- Eriol sonreía con un rostro que evidenciaba lo mucho que le gustaba sacarme de quicio, en eso vi que sus ojos se dirigía en la dirección en la que estaba Kinomoto y Nagano y la sonrisa que traía se esfumó con rapidez- Shaoran… ¿sabes si esos dos se traen algo?- el tono serio con el que Eriol me preguntó aquello me hizo poner nervioso, no entendía de qué hablaba por lo que volví a mirar (con pocas ganas por supuesto) en la dirección en la que ellos dos estaban y vi que Nagano jugaba con el cabello de ella mientras que le decía algo…

- ¿Si se traen algo como qué?- la incomodidad de verlos en ese estado de bobería me hacían perder el control del tono de mi voz por lo que noté que lo último que dije había sonado muy fuerte, con un dejo claro de molestia. Algo que evidentemente notó Eriol porque de inmediato me miró con detenimiento

- Pues ya sabes, si son algo más que amigos o si están saliendo…

- No sé nada… ¿por?

- No, por nada… es sólo que no me gustaría que Kinomoto resultara herida eso es todo…

- ¿Resultara herida? ¿tú crees que él podría dañarla de algún modo?

- No lo sé, pero yo de ese tipo no espero cosas buenas… en fin, mejor no me meto en eso… aunque no deja de preocuparme ella porque se nota que está muy flechada con ese sujeto…- dicho esto él se dio la vuelta para hablar con Sasuke que acababa de reclamar su atención luego de que se distrajo segundos atrás ayudando a Minoru a comprender mejor uno de los procedimientos utilizados. En cuanto a mí, ¿qué les puedo decir? En verdad no mucho, sólo que las palabras dichas por Eriol retumbaban en mi cerebro con fuerza y es que había olvidado por completo que él con Nagano habían roto completamente su amistad por algo que todos desconocían a excepción de ellos dos, Sasuke y Minoru. Yo me di media vuelta y caminé hasta mi sitio, y tras sentarme no pude dejar de darle vueltas a lo dicho por mi amigo pues él conocía muy bien a Nagano, no por nada habían sido muy amigos largos años y se sabía que incluso ellos dos habían sido los más unidos de los cuatro… ¿qué podría haber pasado para que se pelearan al punto de romper su amistad así?... en ese momento observé disimuladamente a Kinomoto y Nagano, quienes se encontraban juntos observando una revista de comida… ¿será acaso él capaz de lastimarla? Eso sí sería actuar muy bajo, sobre todo porque no era desconocido que ella se había enamorado de él desde hace ya varios años atrás…

Lamentablemente mis pensamientos y meditaciones se vieron interrumpidos cuando el Tutor entró al aula y dijo

- Muy buenos días a todos…

- Buenos días Maestro Shizuma…

- Debido a que el día sábado se llevó a cabo la primera reunión de la mesa directiva que se encargará de recaudar los fondos para el viaje programado, vengo a informarles que el día de hoy a la salida deberán quedarse para votar por las 2 actividades qué más les gustaría realizar de las cinco que ellos han decidido proponer… Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Pórtense bien y estudien mucho!

- Sí…- respondimos todos en conjunto

Las clases se llevaron a cabo con Normalidad. Minuro brilló en la exposición, el Maestro quedó encantado con su explicación y con lo que habíamos hecho por lo que estábamos seguros de que obtendríamos muy buena nota en este avance. Por otro lado, los recesos se pasaron con rapidez y sin mucha novedad a excepción de que tuve que escabullirme de la charla pactada con Asami bajo la excusa de que debía coordinar lo del viaje con la mesa directiva, algo que era mentira porque en realidad lo único que hice fue ir hacia una de las ramas de los árboles del patio de la escuela.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, todos fuimos hacia el auditorio para realizar la votación respectiva de las actividades que se llevarían a cabo para recaudar fondos. Una vez que todos estuvimos ubicados, los de la mesa directiva fuimos llamados para explicar lo que teníamos pensado hacer. Como Eriol era el presidente, fue él el que habló

- … es así que tras debatir mucho sobre lo que podríamos realizar para recaudar muchos fondos a un bajo costo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hay cinco actividades que nos darían prácticamente el mismo resultado y que resultarían fáciles de realizar…- todos en el auditorio murmuraban con evidente emoción pero de modo tal que no interrumpían al presidente- bien, la primera propuesta es realizar una obra de teatro (obra por definir) que sería exhibida precisamente en este auditorio con la autorización correspondiente claro; la segunda, es organizar una fiesta pro-fondos que de ser escogida podría llevarse a cabo en el Salón de Gala de la escuela o en mi casa- cuando Eriol dio a conocer la segunda actividad todos en el auditorio comenzaron a murmurar con más fuerza, eso hasta que él volvió a hablar- la tercera actividad propuesta es la realización de un festival en donde habrían juegos diversos, comida, música, en fin lo que todo festival tiene… la cuarta, es llevar a cabo el concurso de bandas en donde cualquier grupo podría participar y la quinta, hemos pensado en la realización de una pequeña excursión a la casa del terror, algo así como una prueba de valentía, iríamos a esa casa de la que se cuentan muchas historias de fantasmas que transitan de día, de noche que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad y claro está que habría supervisión y todo eso…- los murmullos iban cada vez aumentando más. Y yo al ver que nadie nos prestaba atención, busqué con la mirada a Kinomoto, al ubicarla cerca al estrado vi que ella estaba ligeramente pálida y que estaba bien hundida en su asiento. Ese gesto de miedo que vi en su rostro me preocupó y justo cuando había decidido que luego le preguntaría qué le pasaba, vi que Nagano la abrazaba de manera protectora algo que me volvió a poner de mal humor. En ese momento en el que todavía no se decía algo más… escuché que una voz delicada hablaba

- Pobre Sakura…- al voltear a ver quién había dicho aquello me di con la sorpresa de que Daidouji estaba a mi costado observando con preocupación a Kinomoto

- ¿qué, por qué? ¿Le pasa algo?

- Mmmm… pues digamos que sí, no le digas a nadie pero a Sakura le aterran los fantasmas, de sólo mencionar el tema se muere de miedo por eso la pobre está así de pálida…- Daidouji miraba con ternura a su amiga y se veía que tenía ganas de ir a calmarla un poco, aunque evidentemente ya había alguien que lo estaba haciendo- sólo espero que no elijan esa actividad como opción, porque la pobre no lo podría resistir…- yo estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento Eriol, que acababa de escribir en la computadora del auditorio y que ahora vía la re proyección era posible que todos lo vieran, volvió a hablar

- He creado un portal virtual en donde todos pueden emitir su voto por alguna de las actividades propuestas. Cada alumno puede emitir sólo dos votos así que las actividades con mayor número de votos serán las que se llevarán a cabo… tienen hasta el miércoles a las 6 de la tarde para votar y por favor, piensen bien en la actividad a la que decidirán apoyar y voten todos por favor, aún así no les guste las actividades propuestas, igual es importante que apoyen la que menos les desagrade…en fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que pueden irse…

Todos abandonamos con lentitud el auditorio, algunos para dirigirse a sus casas, otros para ir a sus talleres o clubes. Yo en cambio, me dirigí a mi auto que había estacionado en una calle alejada de la escuela. Al llegar ahí entré y recliné mi asiento. Necesitaba dormir un rato y eso fue precisamente lo que hice. Luego de eso, aburrido de estar ahí fui a la escuela de nuevo a estudiar y ya cuando era de noche y casi no había alumnos, salí nuevamente hacia "mi nueva casa temporal" eso hasta que mi madre y esa persona se fueran del que habitualmente era mi hogar.

Para cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de salir por la pequeña puerta que a esa hora servía de salida por la hora que era, me detuve pues escuché que afuera y muy cerca había una discusión probablemente de pareja…

- ¿por qué no me has llamado?

- ¿Acaso tenía que hacerlo?

- ¡Claro que sí! Acaso no recuerdas que tú y yo somos ¡NOVIOS!

- Creí que había dejado muy en claro que no quería saber más de ti… ya me cansé de lo nuestro, ¿en qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?

- ¿por qué eres así conmigo? Después de que yo dejé mucho de lado por ti…

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas? Me aburriste con tus constantes escenas de celos, tu constante deseo de dominarme, tus abundantes actos de control sobre mi vida… ya no soporto que mi vida la sigas controlando tú, necesito respirar aire libre y eso es algo que no puedo hacer contigo a mi lado…

- Pero… yo puedo cambiar… por favor, no me dejes…- decir que me sentía incómodo de estar ahí escuchando involuntariamente esa conversación/discusión de esos desconocidos es poco… en realidad no sabía qué hacer, porque por un lado estaba el hecho de que quería abandonar de una buena vez la escuela, pero por el otro lado, estaba el hecho de que no quería que ellos se vieran descubiertos en plena discusión, así que lo único que me quedaba era seguir ahí esperando a que se cansen y decidan irse.

- Tú no cambiarás nunca… varias veces te he dado la oportunidad de que lo hagas y siempre terminas haciendo lo mismo y yo ya me cansé… lo siento, pero lo nuestro no puede seguir

- Por favor… yo te amo… si soy así es porque temo perderte, temo que otra te aparte de mi lado, yo sin ti me muero… ¿qué acaso no entiendes que no puedo vivir si no estás a lado? Te necesito conmigo… te juro que cambiaré, daré lo mejor de mí para que esta vez lo nuestro mejore y sea como en los inicios…

- El problema es que desde el comienzo nuestra relación no ha comenzado bien… ya desde el comienzo tuvimos discusiones y eso debió ser el indicativo de que tu y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro…

- No digas eso… yo te amé desde que te vi por primera vez, a pesar de que por ese tiempo salía con alguien más, desde que te vi supe que eras el chico al que yo amaría de por vida… por favor, no termines conmigo… yo te amo… te amo mucho… estoy dispuesta a pelear por ti, a morir por ti… no me alejes de tu lado…- el silencio se apoderó de aquella pareja, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de la muchacha y uno que otro ruido extraño a lo lejos…

- Kasumi… ya no llores, no me gusta verte llorar… en verdad lo que menos quiero es dañarte, pero lo nuestro no funciona, yo estoy cansado de discutir por todo y por nada, estoy cansado de que me celes por las puras, de que tomes decisiones por mi… me haces sentir prisionero y eso no me agrada y lo sabes…

- Pero si yo he hecho eso es porque hay muchas chicas detrás de ti… siempre hay alguien detrás de ti y eso no puedo soportarlo… nadie más debe verte, nadie más debe apreciarte solo yo…

- ¿No ves por qué digo que no cambiarás? Siempre es lo mismo- el tono utilizado por el muchacho denotaba molestia y cansancio, a leguas se notaba que estaba cansado de esa discusión…

- Lo siento… pero te prometo que no volveré a ser así… es más he pensado en recibir ayuda profesional para mejorar y controlar mis impulsos posesivos… por favor, dame una oportunidad más… además, cómo podemos separarnos si nos amamos mucho… porque ¿tú aún me amas no es cierto?

- Kasumi… la verdad es que yo…yo a estas alturas ya no sé qué siento por ti…

- ¡No! tú no puedes haber dejado de amarme… estás confundido por que discutimos mucho, pero nuestro sentimiento puede volver a fortalecerse… sólo es cuestión de tiempo… por favor, no me dejes…- en aquel momento ya harto de tanto melodrama y con muchas ganas de ir a buscar comida, porque me moría de hambre, decidí hacer un ruido con los pies como si recién viniera caminando. Al parecer funcionó porque en seguida escuché que la pareja comenzaba a caminar. Cuando salí los miré de reojo y al hacerlo los vi irse abrazados por el lado contrario al que yo me dirigía. Por una extraña razón la espalda de aquel muchacho se me hacía familiar pero como iba con un gorro en la cabeza y una chaqueta muy gruesa no podía definir de quién se trataba con certeza. Sin embargo, en mi afán de querer identificar a esa persona lo seguí mirando y sin conseguir resultados favorables me di la vuelta, pero antes de hacerlo vi que él le daba un beso en la boca a la muchacha que iba a su costado y que era más baja que él pero que traía el cabello casi rubio, atado en una coleta. Dándome por vencido me encogí de hombros y me fui a mi guarida.

Una vez ahí, encendí el motor y me fui en busca de comida, así que me dirigí al centro comercial que se encontraba cerca de la escuela. Al llegar, sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a un restaurante de comida Italiana y es que quería comer un buen plato de fetuccini con salsa de carne. Entré al lugar, hice mi pedido y mientras me engullía la comida visualicé por la ventana a la que daba mi mesa que Kinomoto se encontraba afuera sentada en una banca completamente sola. Después de terminar mi comida y de cancelar la cuenta salí del lugar y al salir vi que ella aún seguía ahí sentada mirando su reloj y luego su celular.

- ¿Kinomoto?...

- ¿Li? ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?- su rostro al verme manifestaba evidente sorpresa y luego con una ligera sonrisa me siguió observando

- Lo mismo te pregunto yo…

- Eh… pues… yo espero a alguien…

- Ya veo… pues yo vine a comer- le señalé el restaurante del que acaba de salir

- ¿Y comiste rico?

- Así es… me encuentro muy satisfecho- sobé mi barriga en señal de que era así y luego miré alrededor sin saber qué más decir…

- ¡qué bueno! ¿Y ahora qué harás?

- Mmmm… pues nada, bueno iré a descansar realmente me siento muy agotado ¿y tú?

- ¿Yo?... creo que también ya me voy a casa… no creo que la persona a la que espero venga- cuando me dijo eso pude ver con evidente claridad la tristeza que la invadía en ese momento.

- ¿Estás segura de que no vendrá? ¿cuánto tiempo se ha demorado? Si quieres me quedo a hacerte compañía unos minutos más hasta que llegue

- No, no creo que venga, ya se retrasó media hora asumo que se le presentó algún inconveniente… será mejor que me vaya porque ya es tarde- en ese instante vi mi reloj y me percaté de que eran las nueve y media de la noche. Así que sorprendido por lo tarde que era y porque no podía dejar que ella se fuera sola a casa le dije

- Eh… pues en ese caso si deseas te acompaño hasta tu casa…

- ¿Acompañarme? No es necesario Li… no te preocupes, estaré bien…

- En realidad no es molestia y te puedo llevar en mi carro, así llegarás más rápido y será menos peligroso…

- Mmmm…- Kinomoto estaba confusa, no sabía si aceptar o no y quizá estaba pensándolo mejor porque ya no confiaba en mí como conductor después de lo que pasó el día de ayer en la tarde. Sin embargo, tras tomarse un tiempo para decidir dijo- está bien. Gracias Li

- No es nada…- ambos nos dirigimos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, en todo el trayecto pude ver que ella permanecía triste y cabizbaja y aunque tenía muchas ganas de preguntar a quién había estado esperando, creí que no era educado hacerlo y por eso me abstuve de dar a conocer mi curiosidad.

- Subimos al auto, nos pusimos los cinturones de seguridad y en eso encendí el motor. Minutos posteriores estábamos ya en camino a su casa; para amenizar el viaje se me ocurrió poner algo de música y como no sabía qué poner me dije que no sería agradable poner algo que quizá a ella le incomode. Así que dejando de lado esa posibilidad le pregunté

- Y ya sabes por qué actividad votarás

- ¿ah?- al parecer la pregunta se la lancé cuando ella estaba distraída así que al ver que ella no me había escuchado la volví a formular- ah… pues creo que - apoyaré al baile y al festival ¿y tú?

- Yo apoyaré el festival y el concurso de bandas

- Un concurso de bandas también sería interesante presentar…

- Sí… - nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de nosotros y cuando estábamos cerca de la calle de su casa le dije

- Kinomoto, ¿estás bien?

- ¿hoe?...- nuevamente la cogí distraída. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no tuve que volver a lanzar la pregunta porque al parecer sí llegó a escucharla- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- A decir verdad, te he notado rara...

- ¿Rara, cómo?

- Mmmm pues más callada y distraída de lo normal…

- ¿En serio?...- yo asentí- no, estoy bien te debe haber parecido. Solo estoy cansada eso es todo

- ¿segura?

- Sí, es el cansancio nada más- en ese momento me estacioné en frente a su casa, bajé y fui a abrirle la puerta. De ahí la acompañé hasta la puerta de su casa- Gracias por traerme Li.

- De nada… Bueno, ¡qué descanses!

- Sí, tú también…- ella abrió su puerta y entró a su casa. Yo sin más qué hacer fui a mi auto y busqué un lugar más cercano a la escuela en donde dormir.

Al día siguiente, volví a ducharme en la escuela y esta vez decidí utilizar el uniforme de educación física bajo la excusa de que iría a las clases de futbol en la salida. En esta ocasión, decidí hacer las cosas con más calma por lo que cuando llegué al salón ya había gente en él y ya sólo quedaban escasos minutos para que sonara el timbre. Tras tomar asiento vi que Kinomoto aún no llegaba a diferencia de Nagano que estaba ahí sentado en con los ojos fijos en la nada y con evidente tensión, por su aspecto yo asumí que se debía a que no le había ido bien en sus entrenamientos pues había escuchado que el entrenador solía ser muy pero muy exigente con los jugadores y sobre todo con él porque era el capitán del equipo. Sin prestar más atención a él saqué mi celular del bolsillo y me di cuenta de que tenía dos mensajes de texto. Uno era de Wei y decía: "Joven Shaoran ¿se encuentra Ud. Bien? Por favor, regrese a casa la dama Ieran partió hacia China esta mañana" y el otro era de mi prima Meiling: "¡XIAO LANG! Te voy a matar, esto no te lo perdonaré ¡jamás! Estoy pensando seriamente dejar de llamarte primo y ponerte en mi lista de enemigos… TE ODIO" yo sonreí con aquel mensaje y es que a veces mi prima Meiling era muy exagerada y dramática. Sin embargo, aquellos mensajes me hicieron recordar que en estos cortos días en los que mi madre permaneció en Japón no recibí de ella ninguna llamada y eso me dolía tremendamente; aunque ese dolor poco a poco se transformaba en un resentimiento aún más grande… Una vez que el timbre sonó el tutor entró y con él una agitada Kinomoto. Él nos saludó a todos para luego decir

- En esta ocasión mi presencia aquí no tiene relación alguna con el tema de las actividades pro-fondos. Mi presencia esta mañana es para poner en su conocimiento que a partir de hoy tres alumnos formarán parte de este salón de clases. A uno de ellos ya lo conocen porque estudia aquí sólo que está en otro salón y por razones que yo desconozco, el director ha decidido moverlo a este grupo. Sin embargo, a las otras dos personas no las conocen. En fin, mejor los presento- el maestro miró a la puerta por donde él entró y dijo- pasen por favor…- decir que mi mandíbula casi llega hasta el piso era poco pues en realidad la sorpresa que me llevé fue grande cuando vi que frente a mí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Meiling, MI PRIMA. Ella sonreía abiertamente a todos hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos porque en ese momento un rostro sombrío fue el que se apoderó de ella. A su costado se encontraba Yamazaki que sonreía con soltura y al costado de éste estaba parada una muchacha que tenía el rostro muy serio pero que era muy bonita. Ella era de cabello negro rizado, tenía los ojos de color violeta y unos rasgos muy delicados, era unos centímetros más pequeña que mi prima pero su rostro de ángel realmente era cautivante. Su contextura era más del tipo delgada y delicada sin excesos y sin faltas, una muchacha muy linda a decir verdad, aunque claro algo que descuadraba en ella era el hecho de que se mostraba demasiado seria y analítica…- Bueno, ella esa Meiling Li, viene de China y será nuestra compañera durante todo lo que queda del año escolar. Él es Takashi Yamazaki, creo que todos lo conocen y como les dije no sé las razones por las que el Director decidió moverlo a nuestro salón pero en fin, trátenlo bien… ahora, ella es Su Yin Chang también es de China pero a diferencia de Meiling Li que viene de Hong Kong, Su Yin Chang viene de Beijing…

Todos en el aula nos quedamos en silencio observando a los tres recién llegados y fue en ese momento que por azares del destino Su Yin Chang y yo nos miramos fijamente siendo conscientes mutuamente de que había algo en el otro que llamaba nuestra atención de una extraña manera…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong> **… holas! De nuevo regresé para sorprenderlas cada vez más! Jojojojojo cómo han estado? Sé que bien y si no es así, pues acá les dejo de regalo un capítulo más de mi fic para que se animen XD…**

**Sé que me demoré en actualizar y pues la verdad es que después de mis exámenes finales en la universidad pasaron taantas cosas en mi vida que no tuve tiempo de sentarme a escribir como DIOS MANDA y es que les cuento que en el mes de diciembre tuve que lidiar con una mudanza qué déjenme decirles es AGOTADORAAAA, además de que luego me fui de viaje por navidad y año nuevo y pues no tuve tiempo ni espacio para concentrarme y redactar un nuevo cap… que por cierto ya había avanzado pero que no terminaba por convencerme XD (a veces suelo ser muy indecisa) así que ya recién a mi regreso estuve con el tiempo del mundo para escribir pero sin inspiración cosa que ya superé porque ahora estoy muuyyy inspirada Y ESPERO que me dure para regalarles rápido un capítulo más :D… Bueno, a modo de anécdota de éste cap, como ya les dije en el mes de diciembre había avanzado algo pero no terminaba por convencerme hasta que hace una semana atrás me senté a leer lo que había escrito y en un momento de locura borré TODOOO lo que había escrito y decidí comenzar desde CEROOO y pues éste capítulo que leen es el resultado de ese momento de locura… en realidad espero que les guste, a mí- como resultado- me gusta más que el que estaba haciendo así que bueno, ya saben que sólo deben darme su opinión**

**Por otro lado, quiero reiterar mi agradecimiento a todos ustedes por leer mi fic, por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, por enviarme reviews, por agregar mi historia a sus alertas, agregarme en facebook y escribirme también por ahí… en realidad POR TODOOOOO. Por lo mismo, quiero dejar sentado en este espacio mis agradecimientos especiales (con besos y abrazos cibernéticos incluidos) a CC ZAPHIRE, por haber sido la primera en mandar un review en el cap anterior; a CECIALI; A CAIN 01; a BLUE; a KIMBE-CHAN, a DARXIA, a POLITALI22, CHIWANKO, BEBELI, GRUBYS, GISELL y MARU… y también a GRAN-CHAN y a FLEUR DE LA MORT seguidoras de mi historia y mías como escritora las AMOOO…**

**ASIMISMO, GRACIAS a las que se dieron el tiempito de responder las pregs que planteé en el cap anterior sus respuestas me hicieron reír mucho y pues como premio escogí algunas como "propuesta de actividades pro-fondos" para este capítulo XD… en serio, gracias por ser unas seguidoras así de activas eso me sube mucho los ánimos. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no agradezca las palabras de aceptación que he recibido con respecto al resultado que va teniendo mi fic a medida que avanza, de veras, de veritas que soy muy feliz con su apoyo y con sus ansias por MÁS de mi historia jojojojo por lo mismo, he visto que algunas quieren ver YA, más escenas de SyS, bueno… yo en lo particular soy bien demorona ajajajaja así que esas escenas comenzarán a llegar d a pocos, como ven cada vez más "la amistad" entre nuestros protagonistas crece y claro, sé que no se llevan del todo bien pero eso irá cambiando lentamente y de una forma entretenida… por ahora es mejor que todo transcurra así de ese modo, que ellos no se lleven bien, pero que inevitablemente para ambos sea imposible no dejar de notar al otro… ¿no creen que eso es extraño? JAJAJAj como bien leí por ahí, SHAORAN es RARO AJAJAJJA sí, lo sé U.U pero es lindo igual aún cuando se muestre rebelde, obstinado, gruñón y explosivo jojojojo igual LO ADOROOO XD…**

**Por otro lado, continuando con mis ya habituales preguntas, aquí dejo planteadas unas más para así poder leer más reviews que le den respuesta… ¿quiénes creen que sean las personas que Shaoran oyó discutir a las afueras de la escuela?... ¿qué se imaginan que surgirá entre Su Yin Chang y NUESTRO adorado Shaoran? ¿la consideran rival de Sakura?... ¿creen que Eriol le advierta de algo a Sakura con respecto a Kiyoshi? (ya saben, él mejor que nadie sabe la clase de persona que es el otro…)… ¿qué creen que sucede entre Shaoran y su mamá?... ¿qué papel creen que tomará Meiling en la historia? Si desearan emparejarla con alguien, ¿con quién sería?... ¿por qué creen que nuestro querido amigo Yamazaki fue trasladado al salón de Sakura?...mmm ah!, sí, para hacer más interactivo el asunto, les pido que colaboren conmigo a la toma de decisión sobre las actividades que se llevarán a cabo en la escuela así que imagínense que son compañeros de Sakura y díganme qué actividad les gustaría que se realice…**

**Qué más? Ah… sí, respondamos a las preguntas planteadas anteriormente… en primer lugar, Sakura no llegó a ir a la cita que tiene con Kiyoshi, algunas acertaron con su respuesta XD y el culpable de ello es nuestro adorado Shoaran jojojojojo o bueno, su madre y su posterior reacción… por lo que sí, en efecto él tuvo que ver con el hecho de que Sakura no fuera a su cita…En segundo lugar, quien separó la mano de Sasuke fue SHAORAN jojojojo él como siempre súper celoso y territorial XD ajajajaj algunas acertaron también al responder a ésta pregunta… en tercer lugar, bueno digamos que en este cap Shaoran no trató tan mal a Sakura, es más, hasta estuvo más considerado con ella, claro de un modo extraño y peculiar, pero finalmente ha habido un pequeño cambio… en cuarto lugar, la Fe mueve montañas y todo está en que realicen sus actividades que espero sean elegidas con consciencia jojojojo a mi me parece que sí realizan ese condenado viaje y no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará en él, uy uy uyyy… quinto lugar, pues ya saben lo que se le ocurrió a Eriol o bueno, a la mesa directiva, para recaudar fondos; aunque de todos modos todo está en que los alumnos decidan yaaa la actividad que quieren realizar… **

**Bueno… a ver… qué más! Qué más! Mmmm pues creo que no puedo olvidar darles un adelanto de lo que nos espera en el siguiente capítulo jojojojojo a ver… mi mente maquiavélica tiene que escoger qué puede adelantar….ya sé! En el siguiente capítulo se llevará a cabo la realización de la primera actividad y en ella habrá una situación en la que nuestros adorados protagonistas estarán más cerca de lo que ellos desearían estar y… bajo esa circunstancia algo que ni ellos mismos creen que podría suceder estará a punto de pasar… ¿qué? ¿cómo? Sí, algo candenteeeeee jojojojojo que les piquen los bichos de la curiosidad muajajaja**

**Por último y ya para despedirme… debo recalcar que hay algo que me llamó un poco la atención de los reviews… me he dado cuenta de que hay a las que les gusta la personalidad de Kiyoshi y a las que no lo aguantan… jajajaaj eso me pareció recontra locazo porque jamás creí que se pudiera formar una división así ejejejeje… y pues nada, creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir por ahora… así que paso a despedirme… y no es más que un hasta luego pues espero prontito volver a escribirles una notas de autora así de largaaaa... nuevamente, gracias por los reviews y espero que con este cap me caigan muchos más igual de lindos que todos los que recibo y que sean más las que se animen a responder mis preguntas y se animen a lanzar hipótesis…. Las quiero mucho y pues hasta la próxima :D… ah! Ya saben, me encuentran en facebook con el nombre de Sakunomi Tsuki, yo más que gustosa acepto sus solicitudes de amistad… nos leemos prontitooooo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: La oscuridad, un beso y muchos sentimientos encontrados**

_POV- SAKURA KINOMOTO_

Hoy me siento tremendamente cansada y no solo físicamente sino que también siento un gran agotamiento mental. Quizá se pregunten el motivo de ese cansancio y bueno, lo que pasa es que por más que le doy vueltas al asunto aún no puedo creer ni comprender ¡cómo es que a los demás les parece emocionante ir a la casa del terror como primera actividad para la recaudación de fondos! En serio, no entiendo qué de entretenido le pueden encontrar el ir a un lugar completamente oscuro y en plena noche. ¡Sí! Lugar en el que posiblemente habrán muchas extrañas apariciones fantasmales y ruidos tenebrosos – de solo imaginarlo se me erizan los pelos de la nuca- ¡AY! En verdad no sé cómo han podido elegir esa actividad, cuando han habido otras propuestas que prometían ser más divertidas y tranquilas. En verdad ¿CÓMO? ¿CÓMO HAN ELEGIDO ESO? Estoy más que segura que en ese lugar el silencio es tu único compañero y ¡qué compañero eh!.

Sí, sé que quizás estoy exagerando un poco, porque de lo que leí, cada persona irá acompañada por alguien, algo que al menos en parte hace que no me sienta tan desesperada como al principio que tras leer el resultado entré en pánico, al punto de quedarme en estado catatónico. Y es que tampoco me parece muy entretenida la idea de saber que para mi grado la participación es obligatoria a diferencia de los otros años en donde la participación es libre. Además, por si eso no fuera poco, para mal de males, el acompañante con el que se hará la expedición en la casa del terror se determinará por sorteo ¿LO PUEDEN CREER? O sea, encima de que prácticamente me están obligando a ir a un sitio horrible y lleno d fantasmas, ¡Ni siquiera me dan la tranquilidad de escoger a la persona con la que yo me sienta más cómoda como para llevar a cabo tan osada misión! Sino que, por el contrario, me castigarán de un modo tal que me pondrán de pareja a quien sabe qué persona, alguien que quizá no comprenda que yo soy muy asustadiza y que soy muy pero MUY MIEDOSA… En verdad, solo ruego que la persona que resulte ser mi acompañante sea muy paciente y comprensiva… de solo imaginar que podría estar sola ahí me entra un frío horrible por toda la espalda. Sí, reconozco que soy muy miedosa pero es que desde muy pequeña le he tenido miedo a la oscuridad y a la idea de los fantasmas, casi siempre salgo corriendo y gritando cuando escucho algún ruido en la noche, es por eso que espero que quien me acompañe sea lo suficientemente paciente conmigo, es más, yo imploro porque mi acompañante sea Tomoyo ya que con la única persona del salón con la que me siento valiente es con ella, por lo mismo, ruego que ambas podamos ir juntas de expedición.

Bueno, será mejor que deje de pensar en eso porque de lo contrario mis neuronas comenzarán a hacer corto circuito y eso no es algo conveniente si tomo en cuenta que aún soy muy joven y que necesito que aguanten hasta cuando esté viejita. Sí, mi cerebro ha meditado tremendo resultado desde que salió y por eso es que me duele mucho la cabeza, pero en fin… mejor pienso en otras cosas porque ya no quiero que me invada el pánico por la sola idea de que el sábado en la noche tendré que ir a un lugar como ese a pasar una prueba de valentía hasta el amanecer… ¡Ayyyy, NO quiero ir! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡Qué alguien me salve de ser sometida a semejante tortura!... en ese momento sonó la campanita habitual del supermercado, esa que siempre avisaba que un nuevo cliente estaba entrando o que alguien salía, por lo que me vi obligada a salir de mis meditaciones y tras mirar el reloj me dije: "Bueno Sakura, será mejor que dejes de pensar en eso y que te concentres comprando lo que necesitas para preparar la cena de hoy…"

- ¡Hola Sakura!- aquella intempestiva intervención me hizo pegar un brinco de la pura sorpresa, por lo que en simultáneo hice caer la bolsa con los fideos. Cuando me di media vuelta para ver quién me había saludado me di con la sorpresa de que se trataba de Li Meiling…

- ¡Hey! Hola Li… vaya que me hiciste asustar…- ella sonreía divertida

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero qué brinco pegaste niña!...¡Me voy dando cuenta de lo asustadiza que eres! Jajajajaja…- comenzó a reír divertida, hasta que tras calmarse agregó- en fin… Sakura, ya te he dicho varias veces desde que nos presentaron que no me llames Li, solo dime Meiling

- Eh… es que… yo…- ella me miraba con detenimiento y al ver que no podía hablar con claridad me interrumpió

- Va… ¡no seas tímida! Si yo puedo llamarte por tu nombre, tú también puedes llamarme Meiling…

- Eh… sí, está bien Meiling- llamarla por su nombre me resultaba natural; sin embargo, no entendía por qué me costaba decírselo sin sentirme confianzuda

- ¡Así está mejor!- la prima del Li, me palmeó el hombro como felicitándome y ese gesto me causó gracias pues en verdad, en los pocos días que la llevaba conociendo ella había demostrado ser una persona muy obstinada, que al mismo tiempo era divertida, relajada y muy pero muy extrovertida y directa. A decir verdad, me caía muy bien; además, desde que la conocí, siempre se ha comportado conmigo de un modo muy atento y servicial; al punto de que me ha terminado defendiendo un par de veces del mal genio de su primo- y por cierto, ¿qué estás comprando?- sus ojos miraban con detenimiento lo que llevaba en la canastilla

- Estoy comprando un poco de verduras, pescado y fideos para preparar la cena… y ¿tú?

- Pues yo compro arroz, col y mariscos ya que en casa se nos acabaron todas las municiones por la culpa de Shaoran, no sabes lo glotón que es… yo en verdad no entiendo cómo le hace para no engordar ni una pizca con todo lo que come…- cuando mencionó aquello a mí me brotó una gota, ella hablaba con tanta normalidad de él que parecía no darse cuenta de que haciéndolo develaba muchos datos privados de su primo- ¿ya terminaste de comprar?- yo miré mi canastilla y luego hice memoria para ver si no me olvidaba de algo y tras darme cuenta de que traía en ella todo lo que necesitaba le dije

- Eh… sí, creo que sí

- Entonces vamos juntas a la caja, no quiero demorarme mucho porque mi primito adorado me está esperando afuera y si tardo más de lo debido me mira feito…- ella señaló hacia la enorme ventana que había en el supermercado y que tenía vista a la calle y en efecto, ahí estaba el malhumorado de Li, sentado frunciendo el entrecejo mientras leía una revista o el periódico desde mi sitio no distinguía bien qué era lo que tenía en sus manos- por cierto Sakura, ¿no te parece guapo mi primo?- DE ACUERDO, debo admitir que esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, y que no me la esperaba para nada, tanto así que no supe qué hacer ni qué decir y me quedé muda y está verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿alguna vez les ha pasado algo así? Si les ha pasado comprenderán que en definitiva responderle algo como eso a la que es prima de la persona de la que estamos hablando y con la que no se tiene mucha confianza no es para nada fácil, yo quería que algún alienígena viniera por mí y me raptara para no tener que responderle nada; sin embargo, tras unos segundos de completo silencio lo único que atiné a decir fue

- Mmmm… no lo sé…

- Oh… ¡vamos Sakura! Sé que me puedes dar una respuesta objetiva… reconozco que mi primo no tiene el mejor carácter del mundo y que por algún extraño motivo ustedes dos no se llevan bien, pero eso no quita que no puedas dar una apreciación objetiva de los atributos físicos de mi primo y menos cuando lo tienes ahí frente a ti…- yo bajé la vista y me rehusé a verlo, pero ella cogió mi rostro por la barbilla e hizo que lo viera- ¡vamos!... dame tu opinión objetiva, yo sé que puedes hacerlo

- Pe… pero… e… es… que… yo…yo no…- recibiendo de parte de mi interlocutora palmadas suaves en el hombro para darme ánimos, comencé a calmarme- yo no sé qué decirte, jamás he prestado atención a si es o no atractivo

- Ah… pues mucho mejor, así estás libre de subjetividades… ¡ADEMÁS! estás en el ángulo perfecto, desde aquí que puedes apreciar lo guapo y atractivo que es… mira su porte, tiene un torso bien fornido, ni qué decir de sus brazos, un rostro muy simétrico con esas pestañas que adornan sus tan lindos ojos marrones, que están tan bellamente enmarcados por esas súper cejas pobladas y bien definidas… es todo un adonis ¿a qué sí?- a medida que iba a observando a Li más detenidamente por indicación de Meiling, algo extraño comenzaba a brotar en mí, pues de pronto claramente sentí que mi rostro se calentaba y que mis manos comenzaban a sudar de nerviosismo y yo no sé por qué comenzaba a entrar en un estado tan poco común y ajeno a mí que hasta ahora no lograba definir qué era pero que venía sintiendo desde el día en que Meiling entró a la escuela- bueno, creo que no necesito palabras, tu rostro me lo dice todo- cuando yo vi a Meiling a la cara pude ver que ella sonreía abiertamente y que de un momento a otro me guiñó el ojo en son de complicidad. Definitivamente decirles que entré en pánico era poco, comparado con la desesperación que se apoderaba de mí internamente ¿POR QUÉ MEILING ME TIENE QUE HACER ESTE TIPO DE PREGUNTAS?

- No, no… no malinterpretes… es más, ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas… Yo… yo solo…

- Sí, sí cómo no… mejor no digas nada y paguemos la cuenta que sino los señores de atrás nos llamarán la atención por demoronas…

Cada una canceló sus compras y luego salimos del supermercado conversando sobre la actividad del sábado, eso, hasta que llegamos a donde se encontraba Li, que en cuanto vio a su prima dijo

- Vaya… ya era hora de que salieras…

- ¡Ya! No comiences con tus reproches que me demoré porque con Sakura nos pusimos a conversar- en ese instante vi que él dirigía la vista en mi dirección y que caía en la cuenta de que yo estaba ahí al costado de su prima

- ¡Hola Li!- saludé educadamente

- Hola…- en cuanto me saludó miró hacia otro lado y si decir más comenzó a caminar

- ¡Shaoran espera! Tienes que ayudarme con las bolsas… ¡PERO QUÉ CABEZOTAS ERES!... ¡ESPÉRAME!- ella comenzó a trotar para darle el alcance y mientras hacía eso volteó rápido y me dijo- nos vemos Sakura y disculpa por la falta de educación de mi primo… ¡SHAORAN!... ¡ESPÉRAME!...- yo me despedí de Meiling con la mano y sólo los miré desaparecer por una esquina mientras en mi interior una furia muy conocida comenzaba a despertar y es que ¿cómo se le ocurre a Li irse así de ese modo? ¿qué le cuesta despedirse? ¡ES UN TARADO, LO DETESTO!

Cuando llegué a casa el mal humor se me había quitado, por lo que mientras escuchaba las noricias comencé a cocinar y una vez que terminé vi la hora y me apresuré a dejar servido un plato de comida para mi hermano para luego ponerme a hacer mis ejercicios de matemática.

A eso de las once de la noche por fin terminé de resolver todos los ejercicios, por lo que tras guardar todo en mi maletín me fui directo a la cama a descansar. En cuanto me eché y cerré los ojos, comencé a recordar al odioso de Li, recordaba con claridad el momento en el que lo vi en el supermercado, y el solo pensar en eso volvió a hacer que mis mejillas se calentaran y que mis manos comenzaran a sudar… ¿por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué últimamente no podía dejar de observarlo? ¡Sé que no me gusta! Pero tampoco puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia su sitio y no puedo evitar observar lo que hace cuando está por el lugar en donde yo me encuentro... y esto es algo que ha comenzado a suceder desde hace poco pero de un modo paulatino, y se ha intensificado con la llegada de Meiling y de Su Yin Chang. De pronto recordé el día en que ellas llegaron al aula

**FLASH BACK**

_Yo me encontraba sentada en mi sitio cuando en eso no pude evitar darme cuenta de que ellos dos no dejan de mirarse de un modo un tanto raro. Sí, Li y la chica Chang no dejaban de observarse con detenimiento y de un modo un tanto especial porque era como si entre ambas miradas existiese un nexo inseparable y era justamente ¡ESO! Lo que hacía que yo me sintiera medio incómoda o hasta podría decirse que me sentía molesta. _

_Sé que quizá estoy exagerando las cosas pero en verdad, ese intercambio de miradas esconde algo más que una simple observación y no sé por qué me entran las ganas de hacer algo para que dejen de verse de ese modo. Por otro lado, tampoco es que sea ciega, soy consciente de que Su Yin Chang es muy bonita y atractiva, pero de ahí a que ese sea el único motivo por el que él se quedé embobado por ella así tan de repente me desenfoca y es por eso que estoy segura de que no es ese el único motivo por el que se ha formado un vinculo especial entre ambos. ¡Ay! Pero a mí por qué tiene que importarme en dónde pone los ojos el IDIOTA DE LI… es su vida y si él se fija en ella, pues no hay ningún problema. Sí, no tiene nada de malo que él la mire así medio hipnotizado y que ella también le devuelva esa mirada… además, POBRESITA PORQUE NO SABE LO IDIOTA, INSOPORTABLE, ESPESO Y MALEDUCADO QUE ES LI… ¡Sí, de seguro que en cuanto lo trate se va a dar cuenta de lo poco agradable que es tenerlo cerca!_

_Sin darme cuenta de nada, pues traía los ojos fijos en Li, no noté que Meiling había sido ubicada prácticamente en la carpeta que estaba delante de mi asiento, tan distraída estaba que recién me di cuenta de eso cuando ella volteó a pedirme que le preste un borrador, una vez ya iniciada la clase. ¿Pueden creer que ni cuenta me había dado de que ya había comenzado la clase? ¿Pero qué pasaba conmigo ese día? … de seguro estaba así porque la noche anterior no había dormido mucho… sí, probablemente era eso lo que me pasaba, estaba cansada y por ese motivo me comportaba de un modo tan poco habitual en mí._

_Tras reaccionar, intenté prestar atención a la clase pero no podía concentrarme y sin proponérmelo comencé a buscar con la mirada a Su Yin Chang y es que quería saber dónde la habían ubicado. Cuando la encontré me di cuenta de que se encontraba sentada al costado de Hiragizawa, quien -como bien intuirán- no perdió el tiempo en entablar conversación con ella. Y mientras tanto, Li no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Sí, él seguía mirándola y yo no podía evitar verlo en ese plan y lo peor de todo es que de repente comencé a sentir que mi malhumor iba creciendo cada vez más… ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me molesta? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así? En verdad no lo entiendo ya que, es más, el que Li haya fijado su atención en Su Yin Chang es algo que me beneficia porque así no lo tengo todo el tiempo enviándome miradas asesinas; sin embargo, siento que en el fondo eso no me genera ningún tipo de felicidad._

_Cuando sonó el timbre del receso, todo el mundo se amontó alrededor de Meiling Li para hacerle el habla y yo vi que Li se puso de pie y fue directo hacia el lado de Hiragizawa para que probablemente pudiera entablar conversación con Su Yin Chang, en ese momento una molestia más grande me invadió de pies a cabeza, por lo que tras respirar profundamente, me puse de pie y preferí salir del salón e ir a tomar aire al patio. En cuanto bajé al primer piso me detuve para descansar porque prácticamente había llegado hasta ahí corriendo sin detenerme para nada. Una vez menos agitada, caminé en dirección al árbol oculto en donde sabía que me sentiría más tranquila. Sin embargo, cuando ya llevaba varios pasos hechos escuché que alguien me llamaba_

_- ¡SAKURA!- me detuve de inmediato y me di la vuelta pues sabía muy bien de quién era esa voz. Y no me equivoqué pues Kiyoshi venía corriendo a darme el alcance- ¡hey! Te estuve buscando como loco, ¿por qué saliste corriendo así?- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, es más, verlo ahí también me había sorprendido. Fue en ese instante que caí en la cuenta de que no solo esos detalles me estaban causando sorpresa pues en mi mente habían muchas interrogantes y una de ellas, al menos la más significativa, era la que me decía ¿cómo es posible que no hayas pensado para nada en él en toda la mañana? pues sí, desde que había entrado al salón ni siquiera me había fijado en si él ya había llegado o no y todo el resto de la clase me la pasé observando a Li… ¿pero qué pasaba conmigo esa mañana? ¿acaso estaba loca? De cuando a acá, yo no estoy al pendiente de la presencia de Kiyoshi…_

_- Eh… lo siento, es que me dolía un poco la cabeza y el exceso de gente y el bullicio a mi alrededor no hacían más que aumentarlo, por eso decidí salir rápido_

_- Ya veo…- él me miraba con detenimiento mientras yo también le devolvía la mirada ya sin sentirme apenada o nerviosa, algo que nuevamente volvió a sorprenderme- Sakura… ¿estás molesta conmigo?- cuando él me preguntó aquello yo me sentí extraña pues, por un lado, él me cogió de los hombros con sus manos y por otro, porque no sabía qué responderle, ya que no sabía por qué podría yo estar molesta con él_

_- ¿Molesta contigo?... no, por qué tendría que estar molesta contigo- tras decirle eso vi que él abría los ojos de la sorpresa para luego sonreír coquetamente_

_- Pues pensé que estarías molesta conmigo por no ir ayer a la cita que teníamos- de pronto fue como si recordara aquello y aterrizara en un mundo paralelo que de cierto modo me resultaba un tanto ajeno y lejano_

_- ¡Ah, cierto! Nuestra cita de ayer…- ¿cómo podía haber olvidado que la noche anterior había quedado en un acita con él?- eh… pues no te preocupes, no pasa nada_

_- ¿En serio?... ¿No estás molesta conmigo? Porque en verdad no quiero que por faltar ayer lo nuestro se malogre- ¡OKEY! ¿LO NUESTRO? Esperen, esperen… ¿hay un "LO NUESTRO"? ¿desde cuándo? El pánico comenzó a invadirme de repente_

_- Mmmm… Kiyoshi, no entiendo bien a lo que te refieres_

_- Pues verás, no quiero que nuestra amistad se malogre por torpezas mías- en cuanto él aclaró aquello, sentí que mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, pues por alguna extraña razón sentí que la misma escapaba muy lejos con la sola idea de que entre Kiyoshi y yo hubiera algo más que una amistad. Y no me malinterpreten, no es que ya no me guste o que ya no me parezca guapo, porque es inevitable verlo y saber que es muy atractivo, pero no sé por qué de repente la idea de que entre él y yo pudiese haber algo más, me parecía muy ajena, poco emocionante y hasta un poco aterradora. Quizá fueron las mil y un ideas que en ese momento rondaban en mi cabeza que me llevaron a caer en la conclusión de que Kiyoshi Nagano había dejado de ser el chico de mis sueños, que ya no sentía lo mismo por él y que ya no esperaba tener nada con él, al menos algo distinto a una linda amistad, porque en verdad me caía súper bien y todo, pero no sé por qué el verlo y tenerlo tan cerca ya no me producía esas emociones que antes solía sentía; sin embargo, a pesar de que todo me llevaba a concluir que él ya no me gustaba, preferí no tomar como definitivas esas ideas pues de algo sí estaba segura y es que esa mañana algo raro me pasaba y mientras no supiera con exactitud de qué se trataba, estaba decidida a no hacerle caso a ninguna de mis conclusiones._

_- No tienes por qué angustiarte, comprendo perfectamente que los entrenamientos te absorben el tiempo, así que no hay problema- él me escuchaba y me miraba con atención y cuando terminé de hablar él me sonrió con ternura (esa que antes me habría derretido cual mantequilla expuesta al sol una mañana de verano) y luego me abrazó fuertemente mientras me decía_

_- Simplemente eres perfecta Sakura- DE ACUERDO, escucharlo decir eso me produjo un fuerte sonrojo, algo que creo que a cualquiera en su sano juicio le pasaría. Sin embargo, no contaba con que justo cuando eso acababa de ocurrir, Shaoran Li, en compañía del trío habitual, de Meiling Li y Su Yin Chang estaban caminando por ahí y de que vieron toda aquella escenita romántica._

_De inmediato me separé de Kiyoshi y aún con el rostro rojo saludé a todos con un "hola" genérico. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Meiling Li se me acercara y me dijera_

_- Mi nombre es Meiling Li, soy prima del troglodita de Shaoran- cuando ella dijo eso, no pude evitar mirar a Li y ver que su rostro estaba completamente ensombrecido, también si tu prima sale con algo así frente a todos, no es para menos…_

_- Eh… pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y él es…_

_- Tu novio…- cuando ella dijo eso un frío intenso me recorrió todo el cuerpo y de inmediato le dije_

_- No, no, no es mi novio… solo somos amigos…_

_- Kinomoto, no lo niegues si nosotros los vimos en plena demostración de afecto…- Kiyoshi solo sonreía y eso no ayudaba pues esa actitud suya solo confirmaban las conclusiones apresuradas de Meiling…_

_- No… en verdad solo ha sido un mal entendido…aquí no… - ella parecía no escucharme, ni mucho menos creer lo que yo le estaba diciendo, por lo que sintiéndome derrotada preferí no decir más y sólo dedicarme a presentarlos- bueno, su nombre es Kiyoshi Nagano_

_- Mucho gusto, soy Meiling Li_

_- Encantado- tras decir eso él besó la mano de la chica china y ella sonrió complacida para acto seguido agregar_

_- Qué caballeroso eres… no como otros…- con la dirección de su mirada supimos a quién se refería y el aludido tenía las orejas rojas de la vergüenza y de la furia que probablemente sentía por todo aquello que su prima decía; sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que su mirada se dirigió en dirección a Kiyoshi y luego posó su fría mirada en mí, pero pude notar que no era la habitual mirada de incomodidad sino que había algo más en ella y eso me hizo sentir triste, porque sabía que el sentimiento escondido no era positivo. En cuanto nos miramos un par de segundos él desvió su vista y miró a Su Yin Chang quien también me había estado observado. No saben cómo me dolió ver el modo en la que su mirada se suavizaba al mirarla; sin embargo, esa sensación de tristeza se disipó en cuanto Meiling volvió a intervenir- bueno, no queremos seguir interrumpiéndolos más así que nos vamos… ¡ah no! antes de irnos, tengo que presentarles a Su Yin Chang- Meiling retrocedió un poco y luego se posicionó atrás de la aludida para luego decir- Kinomoto, Nagano, ella es Su Yin Chang_

_- Un gusto- dije mientras me inclinaba en forma de saludo_

_- Igualmente- su saludo fue frío pero cordial_

_- Encantado- ella se inclinó y luego miró a Meiling como indicándole que se fueran porque ya los habían presentado_

_- Bueno, ahora sí nos vamos- todo el grupo dio media vuelta y se fueron caminando y conversando. Mientras lo veía alejarse, me di cuenta de que Li iba serio sin hablar, mientras Meiling sonreía abiertamente mientras conversaba de lo más alegre con Kajiwara y luego con el resto, quienes estaban más que felices prestándole atención a la china._

_Tras hablar un poco más con Kiyoshi, decidimos retomar el camino de retorno a clase y cuando llegamos al aula me sumergí en mis pensamientos por el resto de las clases sin prestar la más mínima atención a mí alrededor. A la salida casi ni recuerdo cómo fue que llegué a mi casa y lo mismo pasó el día siguiente, pues con la única persona con la que intercambié un par de palabras fue con Tomoyo y Meiling que en el primer receso me pidió permiso para llamarme Sakura y ya no Kinomoto, al tiempo que me pedía que yo también la tratara más informalmente. _

_En esos dos días pude ver que Li, se hablaba más con Su Ying Chang, quien al parecer era muy entretenida pues siempre que ambos conversaban él sonreía y se veía bastante cómodo, eso hasta que me miraba y su estado de ánimo cambiaba de inmediato a uno sombrío. Sí, desde aquella vez que me llevó a mi casa en la noche, no había vuelto a hablar a solas con él para nada y de alguna extraña manera sentía como si hubiese aumentado la distancia entre ambos, como si yo ya no solo lo incomodara con mi presencia, sino que simplemente verme cerca a él le resultaba muy molesto. Y ¡NO! yo no me estaba inventando nada, ni estaba exagerando las cosas, pues era muy cierto que cada vez que yo estaba en el mismo lugar que Li, él prefería irse de ahí, como si le resultara insoportable verme cerca lo que no hacía más que dejarme pensativa y triste. _

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Y como pueden ver, hoy no fue la excepción, porque ni siquiera se despidió de mí cuando se fue y últimamente se comporta así siempre. Me ignora, me mira con odio, se aleja de mí y prefiere conversar con Chang o con la melosa de Ito que cada vez que lo ve se le lanza sin reparos y lo abraza y lo llama por su nombre. Bueno, no es que sea la única chica enamorada de él en la escuela, pero ella sí es la más lanzada y atrevida, pues las demás se limitan a observarlo o darle regalos pero nada más. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así de coqueta? ¡AY! Pero a mí qué tiene que importarme lo que pase entre ellos…

Casi sin notarlo, el día sábado en la mañana llegó y aunque no había pegado casi para nada mis ojos en toda la noche, me puse de pie y me alisté para ir a la escuela.

Cuando salimos de clase, todo el mundo no dejaba de hablar de la actividad de la noche, pues todos tenían centrada su atención solo en ese tema y desde que supieron que iríamos a la casa del terror, todo el mundo iba y venía contando las historias que se tejían en torno al lugar. Como sospecharán eso no hacía más que incrementar mi miedo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Yo estaba condenada a ir y a sobrevivir toda la noche ahí en ese lugar.

Por otro lado, Kiyoshi me daba palabras de aliento y es más, durante los dos días anteriores me había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que no me preocupara porque todo iba a estar bien y que él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que yo le tocara de pareja en la expedición. Honestamente a mí no se me ocurría cómo él iba a lograr ser sorteado conmigo, pero a esas alturas no podía negar que la idea en parte me parecía alentadora, porque valgan verdades aunque con quien yo quería ir era con Tomoyo, no sabía qué tanta suerte podría tener para que ella saliera como mi compañera en la noche, por lo que sí al menos me toca Kiyoshi como compañero de expedición yo me sentaría tranquila. Fue entonces que nuevamente la confusión se apoderó de mí, pues no comprendía cómo es que la idea de que él pudiera tocarme como pareja ya no me provocaba alegría ni emoción.

Del mismo modo, mi querida amiga Tomoyo se la había pasado preocupada por mí durante todos estos días, pues como ya lo mencioné, casi todo el tiempo me la pasaba meditando en silencio y ella no estaba acostumbrada a verme así en ese estado tan estático y apagado. Sin embargo, aunque me hubiese gustado hablarle de todas mis dudas no había podido estar a solas con ella en toda la semana, ya que como ella era parte de la mesa directiva, pues se la pasaba yendo de un lado a otro coordinando mil y un detalles en distintos lugares y si a eso le sumamos sus clases en el coro, pues prácticamente no podíamos ni pasar el receso juntas, algo que no permitía que podamos hablar con tranqulidad.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde, el timbre de mi casa sonó y como mi hermano estaba en la universidad y mi papá estaba fuera de la ciudad, yo fui a abrir la puerta. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que allí afuera estaba Kiyoshi.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos en la escuela…

- Sí, ese era el plan pero como terminé temprano el entrenamiento decidí venir por ti. No te incomoda o ¿sí?

- No, claro que no…- yo le sonreí y le dije- espérame, bajo mis cosas y vamos para la escuela- él asintió, por lo que yo corrí hasta mi cuarto para alistar lo necesario.

- Cuando bajé con mi pequeña mochila me la puse en la espalda y le indiqué que ya estaba lista, por lo que emprendimos el camino para la escuela.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿sigues nerviosa y asustada?

- Mmmm… pues no te puedo negar que sí, pero prefiero no pensar en eso por ahora

- Sí, ¡tienes razón! Mejor hablemos de otra cosa

- ¡Sí! Hablemos de otra cosa- lo miré con gesto de súplica provocando que él sonriera, me despeinó con ternura y agregó

- ¿Sabías que Yamasaki tuvo que dejar su puesto en la directiva?

- No… no sabía… ¿por qué dejó su puesto?

- Pues según me dijo, tuvo que dejarlo desde que se pasó a nuestro salón ya que no podría desempeñarlo con normalidad… aunque me contó que antes de irse designó a alguien para ocupar su lugar… al inicio lo noté un poco cabizbajo por eso pero últimamente lo veo feliz en nuestra clase, sobre todo, porque así puede estar más tiempo con Chiharu

- Sí, yo también lo noté más feliz últimamente… y a ella también… los dos hacen muy bonita pareja ¿no crees?

- Sí, se ven muy bien juntos, además de que se llevan de maravilla… pero sabes, a quien también noto más alegre y sociable es a Li- cuando él lo mencionó yo me quedé estática, y no dije nada, solo lo dejé seguir hablando- desde que llegó Chang él está más cambiado, hasta me saluda y todo. ¡Ah! Y eso sin contar que ayer los vi yéndose juntos hablando muy amenamente…no es por nada pero para mí que dentro de poco serán la parejita sensación de la clase… ¿tú qué opinas?... sé que Li no te cae pero es más que evidente que sus ánimos han cambiado para bien desde que Chang llegó…- cuando él terminó de decir aquello una frialdad desde hace poco muy conocida se apoderó de mí y claramente sentí como la tristeza comenzaba a apoderarse de todos mi ser, por lo que sin saber qué decir para no verme extraña frente a él le dije

- Eh… pues sí, supongo que sí…

- Sí, ambos tienen química y hacen linda pareja también, ella es guapa y él es simpático, si llegan a estar juntos serán la pareja del momento…

- Sí, de seguro todo el mundo se alocaría con semejante noticia- yo trataba de sonreír pero mi rostro estaba duro y se me hacía muy difícil hacerlo.

Para suerte mía en ese momento llegamos a la escuela, y pude librarme de seguir hablando de ese tema. Había mucha gente ahí parada esperando a que la mesa directiva comience con los sorteos y asignación de parejas. Pero aún faltaban 10 minutos para que eso pasara, por lo que en cuanto vi a Chiharu, Rika y Naoko corrí en su dirección y dejé a Kiyoshi conversando con unos amigos de su equipo

- ¡Hola Chicas!

- ¡Sakura!- dijeron todas sonriéndome

- ¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó Naoko mientras me cogía por el hombro

- Eh pues, lista jamás estaré, pero resignada sí que lo estoy

- Jajajajaja ¡ay Sakura! En verdad no hay nada de qué temer, todo saldrá bien y además no estarás sola

- Mira Sakura, toma esto, es para que espantes a los fantasmas- Rika me dio un collar en forma de sol

- Gracias Rika, espero que funcione bien…- ella asintió con toda seguridad mientras me sonreía

- ¡Takashi! Por fin llegas- Chiharu se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza

- Siento la tardanza, es que no recordaba qué era lo que debía traer…

- Eso te pasa por despistado…- todas nosotras sonreíamos mientras los veíamos interactuar. Luego él nos saludó a todas y casi al minuto la voz de Tomoyo se escuchó en el estrado en donde se llevaría a cabo el sorteo

- Hola a todos, bienvenidos a la prueba de valentía. A continuación daremos inicio al sorteo de las parejas, les pido que guarden silencio y que por nada del mundo se vayan una vez que se le haya asignado a su acompañante porque les indicaremos en qué consiste la expedición.

Todo el mundo estaba en completo silencio, nadie hablaba, es más, parecía que todo el mundo aguantaba la respiración en ese momento. Hiragizawa y Li aparecieron en ese instante con dos cajas cerradas, ambas tenían un hueco circular en el centro de una de sus tapas. Una decía "chicas" y la otra decía "chicos"… en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de que era imposible que me pudiera tocar Tomoyo, pues al parecer las parejas serían mixtas por lo que comencé a rogar porque me tocara Kiyoshi como compañero

- Ito Asami irá con… Miyamoto Kiro, por favor sírvanse ambos acercarse al frente para que se conozcan…

Poco a poco se fueron formando las parejas. Sin embargo, mi nombre seguía sin salir y el de mis amigas igual; eso hasta que en ese momento Tomoyo dijo que Chiharu sería acompañada por Yamasaki, y no pude ser más feliz por ambos puesto que desde que llegaron los dos no dejaban de rogar porque les tocara ir juntos. Luego, dijeron que Minoru iría con Rika, y que Sasuke iría con Meiling… de ahí nombraron a unas 10 personas más pero nada de decir mi nombre y mis nervios crecían más y más… tras un par más de personas dijeron que Naoko iría con Takeo (un chico amigo suyo del taller de literatura) y que Tomoyo iría con Hiragizawa. Cada vez eran menos los que quedaban sin ser sorteados, hasta que en eso mi corazón se paralizó cuando Tomoyo leyó

- Sakura Kinomoto será acompañada por…- el suspenso me mataba, más porque para mal de males mi amiga se había puesto nerviosa y había hecho caer el papel con el nombre de la persona que sería mi acompañante, tras recogerlo y acomodarse la voz leyó- será acompañada por Shaoran Li- cuando escuché aquello me quedé de piedra. No podía moverme, no podía reaccionar, simplemente estaba estática y confundida, algo que no mejoraba cuando en mi cerebro el eco "Shaoran Li" seguía escuchándose.

Patosamente caminé al frente y sin mirar a nadie me puse a observar mis zapatos que en ese instante los veía bastante interesantes. Mientras miraba las peculiaridades de mis zapatos vi que a mi costado se posicionaban un par de zapatillas negras, que deduje que pertenecían a Li y sin decir nada, permanecí de ese modo hasta que terminaron de asignar a todas las parejas. Cuando se concluyó con el sorteo, Hiragizawa habló

Bueno, ahora que ya todos estamos ubicados con nuestros respectivos compañeros de expedición, paso a dar las reglas del juego… Está terminantemente prohibido separase de su compañero, pues de suceder quedan desclasificados automáticamente. No está permitido dañar las instalaciones ni objetos que se encuentran en la casa pues es también los descalificará. Por otro lado, la misión consiste en recorrer toda la casa, que como sabrán es muy pero muy grande, por lo que en su recorrido deberán ir encontrando en distintos lugares pequeñas pistas que serán las que les indiquen a donde ir y los que llegan a la salida primero ganarán 600 dólares y dos entradas dobles para ir al parque de diversiones más grande de Japón, el cual se acaba de instalar en Tokio hace una semana atrás. Los segundos en hallar la salida, ganarán dos cenas dobles en el restaurante más caro de Tomoeda más 200 dólares y los que lleguen en tercer lugar recibirán 100 dólares más dos vales de compras de hasta 80 dólares en la chocolatería central de Tomoeda. Como ya lo dije al inicio, no está permitido separarse del compañero, pues esta es una prueba de valentía que debe ser realizada en equipo, por lo mismo, si es que alguno de ustedes es encontrado deambulando solo será descalificado del juego. Tienen hasta el amanecer para encontrar la salida, por lo que quienes hasta las seis de la mañana no hayan conseguido salir de la casa serán rescatados por los maestros y tutores que nos acompañarán. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora por lo que los invito a que vayan a los buses en compañía de su pareja de expedición para que sean trasladados a la casa del terror.

Una vez que Hiragizawa dio las indicaciones, todos subimos a los buses para ir a la casa del terror ubicada en las afueras de Tomoeda. Durante todo el trayecto me la pasé mirando por la ventana del bus y temblando de miedo, mientras Li escuchaba música y me ignoraba por completo. Cuando ya estábamos cerca, Kiyoshi se acercó a mi sitio y me dijo

- ¿Sakura estás bien?- yo miré a donde se encontraba su rostro y pude ver que Li traía el entrecejo muy fruncido y se había quitado los audífonos

- Eh… pues estoy normal por ahora…

- Ten chocolate, te lo manda Tomoyo que no subió en este bus pero me encargó hacértelo llegar

- Oh… muchas gracias…- sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la bolsa del chocolate y le di un mordisco. Mientras comía noté que Kiyoshi seguía parado al costado de Li, mientras me veía comer, tras un minuto de observación lo escuché hablar

- Hey Li, verás… no he podido dejar de notar que te ves molesto por ser pareja de Sakura…

- Mmmm – fue todo lo que Li le dijo, por lo que él continuó

- Y pues bueno, se me había ocurrido que, ya que a mí me tocó acompañar a Su Yin Chang quizás te sentirías más cómodo si intercambiamos parejas tu y yo… finalmente sé que te llevas bien con ella, mucho mejor de lo que te llevas con Sakura por lo que- cuando escuché tremenda propuesta, por poco y me atraganto con el trozo de chocolate que acaba de meter en mi boca y al tiempo que luchaba por no asfixiarme miré a Li y pude ver que su rostro se había vuelto aún más sombrío que al inicio

- Aunque quisiera no se pueden cambiar las parejas…

- Eh…pues yo hablé con Tomoyo y ella me dijo que no había problema si es que la otra persona estaba de acuerdo…y como veo que te desagrada ir con Sakura, pues intuyo que te sentirás mejor si acompañas a Chang ya que con ella sí te sientes cómodo…- Li apretaba con fuerza los puños de su mano, como luchando por contenerse… en verdad, debo admitir que ¡sí es bien gruñón!

- Aunque tu propuesta suena tentadora, prefiero respetar la asignación inicial…

- ¿En serio? Piensa que tendrás que ir con Sakura toda la noche aún cuando no quieres…

- Pues eso me servirá para no dormirme… ahora, creo que será mejor que te sientes porque ya vamos a bajar…

Kiyoshi se fue a su lugar medio contrariado por la negativa de Li de aceptar cambiar de parejas. Y no podía negar que todo eso me hizo sentir confundida porque en mi cerebro era consciente de que él me odiaba y yo habría apostado con todo mis ahorros a que él preferiría ir con Chang a ir conmigo, pero resultó que él no aceptó la propuesta y prefiriendo soportar mi compañía durante todo el tiempo que duraría la expedición. De un modo extraño esa decisión suya generó una alegría en mi interior y de pronto, el temor por la prueba había sido ligeramente mitigado.

El Tutor, nos dio un pequeño mapa cuando nos dispusimos a entrar, ambos sacamos nuestras linternas y nos internamos en la oscuridad de la parte inicial de la casa. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Avanzamos de frente por un pasillo largo ubicado a la derecha del lobby, yo estaba más que aterrada y casi no quería abrir mis ojos por temor a ver algún fantasma; sin embargo, cuando miraba lo muy sereno que él iba me sentía ridícula por ser tan miedosa. Sin siquiera percatarme, llegamos al fondo del pasillo y él abrió una puerta inmensa, ambos sin poder bien el lugar que nos mostraba esa puerta, entramos y al hacerlo nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de una enorme habitación, que parecía como un salón de baile. Había un montón de sillas y mesas empolvadas pero que de seguro en algún tiempo pasado se habrían visto muy elegantes. Él comenzó a avanzar y yo lo seguí obedientemente, pues no quería alejarme de él por ningún motivo; cuando llevábamos unos diez pasos la puerta por la que entramos ésta se cerró de golpe y yo emití un grito de espanto que me impulsó a ir corriendo y agarrarlo de la chaqueta. Li que se había asustado más que nada por mi grito, cogió mi mano y se liberó de mi agarre, para luego decir

- Kinomoto, aprende a controlar tus nervios que casi me rompes los tímpanos- de inmediato mi rostro se incendió por lo que no dije nada en respuesta y seguí caminando en silencio. Cuando llegamos al otro extremo de la habitación nos dimos cuenta de que a la derecha había una puerta bastante más pequeña que por la que entramos. Yo fui e intenté abrirla, pero no puede hacerlo porque al parecer estaba atorada, así que él vino y tras indicarme que cogiera su linterna él forcejeó un poco y luego logró abrirla.

- ¿Cómo la pudiste abrir? Cuando yo lo intenté no se movió ni un poquito…

- Es que tú eres torpe…

- Yo no soy torpe

- Sí, sí lo eres…- el entró al nuevo lugar a donde nos dirigía la puerta, el cual consistía en un pasillo no muy largo que tenía varias puertas a ambos lados, ambos en acuerdo tácito decidimos entrar a la primera puerta de la mano derecha y llegamos a una amplia cocina llena de polvo, caminamos en silencio abriendo las repisas, cajones y demás en busca de alguna pista que nos indicara por dónde ir, pero no encontramos nada, salvo que a un costado vimos una puerta de metal grande; la abrimos con dificultad y nos dimos cuenta de que al parecer había sido el depósito de alimentos en un tiempo pasado. Tras alumbras en diversas direcciones con nuestras linternas caímos en la cuenta de que se trataba de un lugar no muy grande- sostén la puerta para que no se cierre, yo entraré a ver si hay alguna pista aquí

- Está bien, pero no te demores- los nervios y el miedo me brotaron de inmediato, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto pues debía permanecer ahí evitando que la enorme puerta se cerrara. Con mucho miedo me dediqué a observar las paredes de la cocina, cuando de repente claramente pude notar una sombra negra cerca a la puerta de entrada de la cocina, la misma que parecía mirarme con detenimiento. Decir que entré en desesperación es poco pues mi cuerpo se puso helado y comencé a temblar como loca, no podía moverme y claramente veía que la sombra cada vez se acercaba más y más a mí. Mentalmente trataba de decirme a mí misma que no estaba viendo bien, que era solo imaginación mía, pero extrañamente podía ver que la sombra lentamente avanzaba hacia mí y yo ya estaba a punto de desmayarme, tanto miedo tenía que ni siquiera podía alumbrarla con mi linterna pues con el shock, la solté y cuando cayó al piso se apagó, cuando vi que la sombra estaba cada vez más cerca a mí comencé a pensar en Li y sin pensarlo mucho intenté llamarlo, pero tenía la garganta seca y la voz temblorosa- L…L…Li…- nada, él no me respondía- L..L..Li…- dije más fuerte, pero él seguía sin responderme- Sh..Sha..Shaoran…

- ¿Qué?- cuando él me dijo aquello yo brinqué de forma automática y me lancé sobre él y abracé con mucha fuerza su torso, hecho que por supuesto provocó que la puerta se cerrara pues ya no había nada que impidiera que eso sucediera. Por lo que, como bien intuirán, terminamos quedándonos encerrados en aquel lugar, sumidos en las más profunda oscuridad. Sí, tal vez se pregunten ¿Y su linterna?...Sucede que en el momento en el que yo brinqué sobre él hice que su linterna cayera al piso y que producto de ese impacto se apagara de inmediato.

Aún aferrada a él lo único que yo podía hacer era llorar del puro miedo, pues de sólo recordar aquella extraña sombra, sentía que un frío aterrador me abrazaba con crueldad, y eso no hacía más que impulsarme a aferrarme a él con más fuerza de ser posible, al tiempo que hacía que me rehusara a soltarlo. Li, que inicialmente no tuvo ninguna reacción, tras verme en ese estado tan patético me abrazó con delicadeza y me dijo

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué tiemblas así?...- como bien podrán imaginar, yo no podía hablar, no podía articular palabra alguna y solo me limitaba a abrazarlo cada vez más fuerte y es que lo único que quería hacer era seguir sintiéndome segura en sus brazos y no me importaba nada más que eso. Además, no me sentía con el valor suficiente como para hablar de lo que había visto y por nada del mundo quería pensar en el fantasma que acababa de ver ni en el hecho de que nos habíamos quedado encerrados en ese oscuro lugar- Kinomoto… ¿estás bien?... estás temblando mucho… ¿qué tienes?- con mucha delicadeza intentó separarme aunque en un par de ocasiones fue en vano porque yo no cedía para nada en mi obstinado agarre; sin embargo, para cuando pudo hacerlo, yo miré en la dirección en la que él supuestamente se encontraba sin poder verlo en realidad, debido a que aquel lugar era demasiado oscuro; por lo que, inspiré hondo dos veces y acto seguido volví a aferrarme a él con fuerza; sin embargo, en ese momento me sentía mucho más calmada por lo que le pude decir

- Te..ten..tengo mu…mucho mie…miedo… vi..vi a un fa..fa.. fantasma allí af…afue..afuera…- él volvió a abrazarme con ternura mientras sobaba mi cabeza y me decía

- Debes haber visto mal… quizá era el reflejo de algo y nada más

- No…no… era un fantasma, ¡estoy segura! y lo peor de todo es que venía hacia mí…- como yo seguía temblando él se limitó a abrazarme un poco más fuerte a la par que con una de sus manos sujetaba protectoramente mi cabeza, luego de un momento de silencio, en el que yo supuse que él estaba meditando lo que acababa de decirle, me dijo

- Está bien… no pasó nada, estás sana y salva y yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase…- cuando él me dijo aquello una calidez muy fuerte se apoderó de mi pecho y me aferré aún más fuertemente a él mientras le decía

- Gracias… Li…

Tras un par de minutos más, logré tranquilizarme, por lo que poco a poco me fui alejando de él hasta que quedamos completamente separados. Sin embargo, en ese momento escuché que algo se movía muy cerca a mí, y cuando estuve a punto de volver a entrar en pánico, me di cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de Li que se había agachado para buscar su linterna y poder así iluminar un poco aquel lugar. En cuanto la encontró, la prendió, y con la ayuda de esa luz buscamos la mía, que estaba tirada apenas unos centímetros de distancia de mis pies; sin embargo, pudimos ver que se encontraba roto todo el foco- probablemente debido a que la caída había sido muy fuerte y letal- y que eso la volvía completamente inutilizable.

Es así que, luego de pensar en silencio un momento, a Li se le ocurrió intentar abrir la puerta, y para eso, me pidió que cogiera la linterna y que lo iluminara, yo obedientemente hice lo que me dijo; sin embargo, a pesar de que realizó varios intentos por abrir la puerta, ésta no cedió ni un poquito. Ya cansado de intentar abrir tan pesada puerta, él se sentó en el piso y yo, al vernos atrapados en aquel lugar sin salida, no pude evitar sentirme culpable por la situación, por lo que de pronto, comencé a sollozar en silencio.

Él, que estaba sentado frente a mí y apoyando su espalda sobre la puerta, se acercó de inmediato hasta donde yo estaba sentada y se ubicó a mi costado derecho, para luego decirme

- Ya no te preocupes, no importa si perdimos el juego o si no llegamos a hallar más pistas…. Lo importante es que estemos bien y juntos. Además, estoy seguro de que no nos dejarán acá de por vida, porque es probable que si no nos encuentra alguien en un rato, en la mañana nos echarán de menos y nos vendrán a rescatar, ya lo verás…- yo asentí con dificultad, pues me resultaba muy difícil no sentirme culpable por estar habernos puesto en esa situación

- Yo…Lo… lo siento mucho, Li…en verdad yo no… no lo hice apropósito, no quería que nos quedáramos encerrados pero es que soy muy miedosa y torpe y ahora por mi culpa estamos aquí atrapados… y…

- Ya, no le tomes tanta importancia al asunto Sak…- él se detuvo en seco en ese momento analizando lo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios, yo lo miraba con detenimiento deseando con todas mis ganas que terminara de decir mi nombre. Sin embargo, para mi mala suerte, de sus labios no volvieron a salir palabras. Sí, Li se quedó ahí sentado mirando el vació sin articular palabra alguna y yo, estando su costado, mantenía la calma pero me sentía tremendamente triste porque una parte muy desconocida en mí deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él me dijera Sakura y no Kinomoto.

- No sé con exactitud, el tiempo que transcurrió desde que él estuvo a punto de decir mi nombre; pero sé que por lo menos había pasado una hora sin que ninguno dijera nada y yo comencé a sentirme ansiosa por permanecer tanto tiempo encerrada en aquel lugar, así que me puse de pie y fui hacia la puerta e intenté abrirla- en vano- ¡claro está!

- ¡Oye! Esa puerta es demasiado pesada como para que puedas abrirla tú sola…

- Lo sé, pero no soporto seguir aquí encerrada, me aburro muchísimo…- cuando dije eso último de "me aburro muchísimo" pude notar con mucha claridad cómo, de repente, su rostro comenzaba a ensombrecerse y hasta pude percibir que en su mirada había un ligero dejo de dolor u ofensa producto de mi "grandiosa" torpeza. Decirles que un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de mí, es poco, creo que verlo así de ofendido me hizo sentir muy pero muy mal con él y cuando estuve a punto de hablar para reparar mi error, él habló

- Pues lamento mucho no ser lo suficientemente entretenido como para que no te aburras…no sé, se me ocurre que quizás lo que necesitas en estos momentos es que vengan payasos y malabaristas a hacerte mil y un piruetas para entretenerte…- yo comencé a negar con la cabeza, dándole a entender que él estaba equivocado, que en verdad yo no me refería a que me aburría por su culpa o por su compañía, sino que mi aburrimiento más que nada era producto de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos ambos. Li se quedó observándome fijamente unos segundos sin decir nada más, hasta que de pronto pude notar cómo algo en su mente cobraba sentido en ese momento, y pude comprobar que fue así cuando él agregó- ah no, ya sé qué es lo que tú necesitas… Sí, lo que la señorita Kinomoto quiere es que una persona en especial esté aquí con ella… ¡claro! Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes… definitivamente a veces soy demasiado despistado en algunas cosas, pero como dicen por ahí, más vale tarde que nunca… y ¡gracias al cielo! Que me di cuenta de que lo que la señorita Kinomoto más desea en este instante con todas sus fuerzas es que su "adorado" Nagano esté aquí con ella para así pasarla de lo grande. Claro, de todas maneras, la idea de estar acompañada por él debe resultar más emocionante y divertida… pero si soy un completo idiota, yo debí aceptar su propuesta, debí haber aceptado cambiar de parejas cuando me lo propuso, así al menos yo no tendría que aguantar a una miedosa y torpe como tú…- ¡OKEY! En verdad sus palabras resultaron ser muy crueles para mí, pues tras escucharlas sólo pude sentir cómo las mismas se clavaban en mi pecho cual estacas con ponzoña.

Yo sentía que sus palabras era muy injustas pues en ningún momento insinué que me divertiría más si en su lugar estuviera Kiyoshi y no él, porque ¡NO ERA ASÍ! Y estoy siendo completamente honesta, en verdad no me importaba para nada que Kiyoshi no estuviera ahí conmigo, a mí sí me gustaba que fuera él, Shaoran Li, el que se encontrase a mi lado… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABO DE DECIR? ¿ACASO DIJE QUE ME GUSTA LA IDEA DE QUE LI ESTÉ AHÍ ENCERRADO CONMIGO? PERO… ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CONMIGO? ¡NO! definitivamente no me expresé bien… en fin, será mejor que no piense en eso y que mejor piense en lo que en verdad quiere Li. Sí, él mismo acaba de aceptar que preferiría no estar ahí conmigo, sino que por el contrario, le gustaría estar haciendo la expedición en compañía de Chang, pues para él yo sólo soy un estorbo, la piedra incomoda ubicaba dentro de su zapato... El dolor que comenzó a apoderarse de mi pecho en ese momento, hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y que instintivamente cambiara la dirección de mi mirada, posando mi atención hacia el lado contrario, pues sus palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez como eternas campanadas…

Tras un par de minutos en silencio sepulcral, me di cuenta de que mi ego se encontraba muy herido y de que en verdad Li era un completo ¡ESTÚPIDO!. Sí, yo no iba a soportar sus arrebatos y si él quería pensar que yo deseaba estar ahí con Kiyoshi, pues ¡BIEN!... ¡qué piense lo que se le venga en gana!... En verdad no sé cómo fue que pasó, pero sin poder controlar mi bocota solté lo siguiente

- Sabes, qué bueno que te dieras cuenta de lo que en verdad deseo…- él abrió mucho sus ojos cuando yo dije eso, y los abrió más cuando yo prácticamente le grité- porque tienes mucha razón cuando aseguras que lo que yo más quiero es que Kiyoshi esté aquí conmigo… ¡SÍ, NO SABES LO BIEN QUE LA PASARÍA SI ÉL ESTUVIERA EN TU LUGAR!- de inmediato supe que mis palabras fueron como una gran bofetada para él, pues al instante, él se puso de pie y dándome la espalda me dijo

- Pues si tanto quieres estar a su lado, entonces vete con él y no me estorbes más…- ¡OKEY! Eso sí que dolió…

- Me iría en este preciso instante si es que no fuera porque estoy encerrada aquí… además así tú podrías ir con Chang ya que tanto la extrañas…

- Yo no la extraño…

- Sí, sí lo haces…

- Y si fuera así ¿qué? …¿Te molesta acaso?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Estás segura de que no te molesta?... porque a mi me parece que sí te molesta que yo la prefiera a ella antes que a ti

- ¡CLARO QUE NO ME MOLESTA!... Y… ¡AY!... ¡TE DETESTO CON TODO MI SER LI SHOAORAN! ¡ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!- decir que mi mal genio estaba en su más alto límite era poco, por lo que de mero impulso fui directamente hacia él y le di un empujón; sin embargo, no calculé con que me tropezaría con los restos de mi linterna desecha por lo que perdí el equilibrio y al empujarlo me fui en su encima provocando que ambos cayéramos al piso. Una vez en el piso él se fue hacia un costado y me dijo

- Eres una TORPE…- yo no me levanté y preferí permanecer ahí y me puse a llorar en silencio. Él que ya se había puesto de pie se acercó a mí con su linterna para ver por qué no me movía, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando se agachó y me dijo

- ¿Estás bien? ¿te hice daño?

- ¡Sí! ¡ESTOY MUY BIEN!... Solo quiero que te alejes de mí… si tanto te molesta mi presencia, mejor no estés cerca

- Pe… pero…- él intentó coger mi mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie; sin embargo, yo boté su mano y le dije

- No quiero tu ayuda…

- Vamos, no seas testaruda- volvió a intentar coger mi mano y yo esquivé su agarre. Me puse de pie y sin decirle nada comencé a caminar en la obscuridad. Él comenzó a seguirme pero yo le dije

- ¡ALÉJATE!- él se detuvo y yo continué avanzando más al fondo del pequeño cuarto que estaba lleno de cajas y cosas inservibles, de pronto la oscuridad se apoderó de mi alrededor y sin poder ver nada, comencé a tropezar a cada rato con diversos objetos que no podía distinguir. Sin poder avanzar más me rendí y me senté ahí con mucha impotencia y un gran dolor en el pecho que no hacía más que agrandar mis ganas de llorar. Por otro lado, en mi mente me decía una y otra vez "Shaoran Li es un IDIOTA" como para convencerme a mí misma de que estaba mucho mejor ahora que él no estaba cerca a mí. Sin embargo, de pronto, tras mirar a mi alrededor inútilmente, puesto que no podía ver nada por la oscuridad que me rodeaba, me sentí terrible y completamente sola… sin siquiera saber cómo regresar al lugar en donde Li se encontraba, por lo que me puse a llorar diciendo en voz muy baja- Shaoran eres un idiota… no, no eres tan idiota… Shaoran ven… te necesito mucho…

- Tú sí que eres bipolar…- yo brinqué en mi sitio completamente espantada cuando escuché su voz a unos pasos de donde yo estaba por lo que sin saber exactamente a dónde mirar, me puse de pie y le pregunté

- ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte…- de repente sentí su mano cogiendo mi brazo por lo que me lancé sobre él y lo abracé- eres un idiota… ¡TE ODIO!

- Sí, lo sé…

- No me dejes sola de nuevo por favor…y… perdón por todo lo que dije…

- No tienes de qué disculparte, creo que ambos nos extralimitamos al hablar… y no te preocupes, que no volveré a dejarte sola Sa…kura…- escucharlo decir mi nombre no se imaginan lo feliz que me hizo y aunque no entendía por qué no prendía la luz de su linterna eso realmente no importaba en ese momento, pues ambos estábamos ahí sumidos en la más profunda oscuridad, abrazados sin decir nada.

El estar así con él, hacía que me sintiera más tranquila y feliz, que no me importara nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, porque sólo necesitaba saber que él estaba ahí conmigo. No negaré que sentir todo aquello comenzó a asustarme y mucho menos diré que por mi cabeza no pasaron mil y un preguntas. Sin embargo, en ese momento preferí no tomarle la más mínima atención ya luego meditaría lo que pasaba conmigo con respecto a Li.

Permanecimos así en la oscuridad plena por buen tiempo, eso hasta que él prendió la linterna y yo me separé de sus brazos. Tras hacer eso, él caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a un lugar en donde había una pila de cajas, depositó la linterna ahí para que la luz proveniente de ella nos ilumine y luego regresó a mi costado y me dijo que sería bueno que nos volviéramos a sentar en el piso. Una vez que nos sentamos él habló

- Desde cuándo estás enamorada de Nagano- la pregunta me tomó completamente desprevenida, por lo que sonrojándome lo miré y le dije

- Eh… pues… en verdad, yo no…

- Vamos, no lo niegues… yo he visto cómo lo miras y cómo te pones cuando él está cerca- DE ACUERDO, ¡esto sí que me tomó por sorpresa! Yo no sabía que Li me había observado todo este tiempo, al punto de saber mi comportamiento cuando estoy cerca a Kiyoshi…

- No es que quiera negarlo, pero en verdad, ya no sé lo que siento por él- Li que miraba hacia otro lado, de inmediato posó sus ojos sobre los míos

- ¿En serio?- yo asentí y él sonrió medio incrédulo, a la par que meditaba mis palabras- pues déjame decirte que con toda honestidad no entiendo lo que me estás queriendo decir

- Pues verás, si bien él me gustaba mucho, últimamente mis sentimientos hacia él han cambiado y ya no son los mismos…

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe?... digo, ¿se debe a algo en particular?

- Mmmmm… pues la verdad no lo sé… al menos, por ahora no estoy segura del motivo…

- Ya veo…- él se quedó nuevamente en silencio hasta que de pronto, como si una idea genial le brotara en su cabeza, me preguntó sonriendo- ¿Acaso hay alguien más?…

Ni bien escuché aquello, yo lo miré fijamente a los ojos y ambos mantuvimos la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que pude ver en sus ojos un brillo especial que nunca antes había visto. De pronto me quedé hipnotizada con sus ojos marrones, que se veían muy bien acompañados con esas tan bien formadas y pobladas cejas y con sus enormes pestañas. Hasta ese momento, mi cerebro no sabía qué conclusión sacar de toda aquella situación, pero el caos de ese momento no fue nada al que se formó a los poco segundos, cuando vi que su rostro se acercaba al mío con lentitud mientras miraba mis ojos y luego mis labios. ¿Acaso ese acercamiento indicaba que él iba a besarme? De solo pensar en esa posibilidad, comencé a sentir que mi rostro comenzaba a ganar temperatura, pues lo sentía muy caliente. Asimismo, sentía que mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar mucho más fuerte y rápido, al tiempo que en alguna parte de mi pecho brotaba un deseo nunca antes experimentado y es que en ese preciso instante lo que más quería es que esa distancia se acortara de una buena vez… sabía que mis labios deseaban con desesperación sentir los suyos y los latidos de mi corazón no hacían más que confirmármelo, pues todo mi ser pedía a gritos que él se acercara más y más…Cuando el rostro de Li estuvo apenas a unos pocos centímetros del mío, yo impulsivamente estiré ligeramente mi cuello haciendo que mis labios chocaran ligeramente con los suyos.

En verdad, no tengo palabras para explicar todos los sentimientos que en ese momento experimentaba, pues eran una mezcla de sensaciones desconocidas, pero que eran muy pero muy agradables y no saben lo mucho que disfruta el sentir todo aquello en mi pecho. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar que aunque corazón palpitaba a mil por hora emocionado, también existía en mi interior un poco de miedo… sí, miedo por no saber si estaba bien que ambos estuviésemos tan cerca y prácticamente a punto de besarnos… Es por eso que en ese momento, yo no sabía qué hacer si alejarme o quedarme exactamente en donde estaba y permitir que él robara el primer beso de toda mi vida. Tras estar así ambos, sin movernos pero sintiendo el leve contacto en nuestros labios y nuestras respiraciones mezclándose, fue que yo acerqué un poco más mi rostro al suyo, aumentando el contacto de nuestros; sin embargo, al ver que él no reaccionaba me dio mucho miedo y vergüenza, por lo que decidí alejar mi rostro de inmediato, algo que no pude hacer porque él no lo permitió, pues con sus dos manos cogió mi cabeza la jaló para sí e hizo que nuestros labios se pegaran nuevamente, para luego comenzar a besarme sin ningún reproche ni vergüenza.

Todo aquello era irreal, en ese momento yo sentía que flotaba en las nubes pues todas las sensaciones que sentía eran mágicas, y eso pese a que no sabía lo que hacía, pues jamás en mi vida había besado a alguien, lo que me convertía en una completa inexperta; sin embargo, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue mover mis labios al ritmo de los suyos, los que por cierto sabían demasiado bien, y eran súper suaves y cálidos. El beso que nos dimos duró un tiempo considerable, el justo como para saber que su beso era muy tierno pero cargado de mucha pasión. Al punto que de pronto me vi abrazando su cuello y ya no me importaba que él no fuera nada mío, es más, ni siquiera me importara que él fuera Shaoran Li, el muchacho al que más detestaba por idiota, el chico que de algún modo se había apoderado poco a poco de mis pensamientos y sentimientos, no sé si de un modo positivo o negativo, pero de que estaba en mi mente lo estaba…

Tras estar así, besándonos sin pensar en nada, escuchamos unas voces cercanas provenientes de la cocina por lo que nos separamos de inmediato, para luego mirarnos fijamente y sin pensarlo dos veces corrimos hasta la puerta para gritar por ayuda. Cuando nos ayudaron a salir, les agradecimos enormemente y acto seguido, nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros, para en silencio continuar el recorrido…

Creo que es muy sencillo imaginar todo el torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos que invadían mi mente y creo que es más que evidente que me sentía demasiado avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros ahí dentro, más cuando lo miraba de reojo y una parte de mí añoraba con locura volver a sentir sus labios. Sin embargo, algo me decía que aquello no volvería a pasar, y que me resignara por completo, ya que por su parte, él iba serio, sin decir palabra alguna, sin siquiera mirarme. Debo admitir que yo me moría de tristeza y de angustia pensando en que mi primer beso se lo acababa de dar a un chico que no sentía absolutamente nada por mí. Sumida en esos pensamientos entramos a un pequeño baño en donde él encontró una hoja con una pista, y tras descifrar el mensaje fuimos al lugar indicado en completo silencio, en donde encontramos otra pista más. Durante todo ese recorrido yo me di cuenta de que en verdad él no estaba dispuesto a hablar de lo ocurrido y que además de eso, estaba determinado a ignorarme por completo, algo que no hizo más que aumentar la angustia y la tristeza pues de pronto la idea de que él simplemente se había dejado llevar por la situación, se apoderó de mi mente y daba vueltas en ella como disco rayado… eso hizo que mis ojos comenzaran a llenarse de lágrimas, pero yo luchaba por impedir que alguna de ellas brotara, al tiempo que controlaba con todo mi ser mis ganas locas de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

A medida que íbamos caminando, yo focalizaba mi atención en distintas cosas para evitar seguir pensando en todo aquello, es por eso que por momentos me asustaban ciertos ruidos lejanos, o el crujir de la madera de los pisos pero hasta ahora nada me daba más miedo que el hecho de saber que me había besado con él y que hasta ahora no se mencionara nada de lo ocurrido.

Tras hallar un par de pistas más, logramos llegar a un patio con una hermosa pileta en el centro. Caminamos en silencio por aquel lugar, no había rastro alguno de los demás y eso solo indicaba que aquel lugar era muy pero muy grande, yo miraba en todas direcciones viendo si por ahí alguien aparecía pero hasta ahora había sido completamente inútil.

Estoy seguro de que interpreté bien el poema, no entiendo por qué no está aquí la siguiente pista- la voz de Li sonaba distante, a pesar de que se encontraba muy cerca a mí. Yo prefería no mirarlo, ni hablar con él porque me sentía muy confundida aún por lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Como yo no respondí nada, él me miró y me dijo- ¿acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua?

- ¿Eh?...mmm pues no, solo que…

- Entonces no estés ahí apartada y ven a ayudarme a descifrar el poema- yo asentí y me acerqué a él con mucho nerviosismo. Cogí el papel que él tenía en la mano con dificultad y comencé a leerlo con detenimiento y en silencio, a medida que mis ojos iban recorriendo las líneas de aquel poema sentía que la mirada de él en mi rostro era cada vez más marcada y eso solo hacía que mis mejillas se incendiaran de inmediato y que mi mente no pudiera concentrarse en descifrar lo que el poema decía. En ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue mirar a otro lado y decir

- Me parece que la otra pista se encuentra dentro de la pileta…- así que fui prácticamente corriendo hasta ese lugar y busqué entre las piedras que ahí habían la pista que necesitábamos. Tras levantar un pedazo de madera la encontré y grité- ¡aquí está!- volteé a verlo sonrientemente y él tras reír burlonamente se acercó y me quitó el pedazo de papel.

- Creo que debemos cruzar el huerto y llegar al establo para hallar la siguiente pista…- de solo imaginar que tendríamos que atravesar un enorme tramo de hierba mala, crecida enormemente, el pánico se apoderó de mí ya que ¿qué pasaba si nos perdíamos? O ¿qué pasaba si de repente un duende horrible se nos cruzaba?

- ¿Te… te… tenemos que cru…cruzar esssso?- señalé el enorme trecho que había a pocos metros de donde estábamos, y que al parecer sería nuestro camino para llegar a la zona del establo

- Así es… así que será mejor que nos demos prisa…

- Pe…pero… ¿es…estás se…seguro? ¿no habrás interpretado mal la pista?

- ¡Sí! No tengo la menor duda… ¡vamos de una buena vez! – al ver que no me movía Li se acercó y me cogió de la muñeca y prácticamente me jaló para que lo siguiera.

Caminamos un largo trecho, sin detenernos y a pesar de que caminábamos y caminábamos no había ningún indicio de que estuviéramos cerca al dichoso establo. Lo peor de todo es que, con la maleza así de crecida, el camino que seguíamos estaba medio oscuro y lo peor era que yo no sabía ni en qué dirección íbamos. Además, de lo único que era consciente en ese momento era que Li me tenía sujeta fuertemente la muñeca derecha. Tras avanzar un poco más escuchamos unas voces no muy lejanas hablar

- Hiragizawa, creo que nos hemos perdido…

- Claro que no Daidouji… yo estoy seguro de que vamos en buen camino…

- Pues si en verdad estamos yendo por buen camino, ¿por qué hasta ahora no hemos llegado al lugar indicado y llevamos caminando más de media hora?…

- Vamos, ¡no exageres!, apenas hace un momento comenzamos a caminar por el huerto…- la voz de Hiragizawa sonaba muy divertida y despreocupada

- ¿Hace un momento? …¡Claro que no! yo tengo reloj y claramente vi que entrábamos aquí 2:00 am en punto, por lo que si ahora son 2:40 eso quiere decir que llevamos dando vueltas aquí 40 minutos…

- ¡Espera! Creo escuchar pasos… ¿hay alguien ahí?

- ¿TOMOYO?- pregunté con duda

- ¿Sakura?...- me abrí paso de entre la maleza y cuando la vi corrí hacia ella y la abracé

- ¡Tomoyo!

- ¡Sakura!... pero… ¿qué haces aquí?- me separé de ella y le dije

- Pues vamos en dirección al establo…

- Oh… ya veo, nosotros venimos de allá… aunque después de estar dando vueltas en círculos y sin saber a dónde ir, no podría decirte qué tan cerca estás de llegar…- ella comenzó a mirar a mis costados y luego me preguntó- por cierto, y ¿dónde está Li?…- en ese momento me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que mi acompañante no se encontraba cerca por lo que comencé a ver en todas direcciones, mientras que Hiragizawa me miraba sonrientemente

- No me digas, pequeña Kinomoto, que abandonaste a tu pareja de expedición

- Eh… pues no, yo… yo creí que…creí que él estaba detrás de mí- el pánico se apoderó de mis extremidades con una rapidez bastante inusual, pero me rehusaba a aceptar que Li se había perdido en la maleza... comencé a caminar para buscarlo pero por más que abriera paso en distintos sitios no lo veía- ¡Li!- comencé a llamarlo- ¡Li! ¿dónde estás?- Hiragizawa y Tomoyo no se movían de su sitio simplemente se dedicaban a verme buscarlo, en eso cuando ya estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, de la nada, él apareció y me dijo

- ¡BOO!...- el susto que me llevé fue tal que pegué un grito muy fuerte y de pronto me agaché y me convertí en una bolita humana, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza. Los tres comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas hasta que Tomoyo se me acercó y tras sobarme suavemente la espalda me dijo

- Sakura, tú sí que eres despistada… Li siempre estuvo escondido detrás de Hiragizawa y tú jamás lo viste- la enorme vena que me brotó fue el indicativo de que su broma me había parecido de muy mal gusto por lo que en cuanto lo ubiqué con la mirada, vi que él comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás

- ¡Te voy a matar, Li!- ni bien dije eso comencé a correr para agarrarlo y darle su merecido, mientras él se escapaba de mí riendo a carcajadas y eso no hacía más que frustrarme más- ¡te odio!...

Tomoyo e Hiragizawa sonreían con diversión por aquella escena. Y cuando llegué a coger a Li, le metí un fuerte pisotón que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas pero a pesar de eso, él seguía riendo divertido por el susto que me había hecho pasar.

Una vez que la calma invadió mi espíritu, miré a los tres y tras ayudarnos a encontrar el camino correcto para llegar a nuestras metas, nos despedimos. Cuando por fin llegamos al establo comenzamos a buscar la pista y tras encontrar la hoja con la indicación dedujimos que ahora debíamos ir hacia un lugar donde habían juegos para niños, algo que me llamó la atención porque no comprendía por qué Tomoyo e Hiragizawa iban a otro lado y no hasta nuestro actual destino. Tras preguntarle a Li con timidez, él me explicó que se había planificado un sistema bastante ingenioso para dar pistas, ya que en distintos lugares de la enorme casa habían pistas que te llevaban a distintos lugares y que si tenías suerte, podrías hallar una pista que desde el inicio te llevara en menos pasos a la meta final, como podrías encontrar pistas que hicieran el camino mucho más largo. Cuando estuvimos en el nuevo lugar, buscamos entre las hojas de un árbol la nueva pista y cuando Li la encontró, nos paramos debajo del árbol para leerla:

_ "Si encuentran esta nota, léanla en voz alta_

_Ustedes han sido los primeros en encontrar la última pista de su recorrido, al tiempo de que eso los convierte en los primeros en dar con ella. Por lo que ustedes han ganado el primer premio de la competencia"_

Ni bien terminamos de leer la nota nos miramos anonadados, pues no podíamos dar crédito a lo que nuestros ojos acababan de ver. En ese instante pegué un grito de emoción y comencé a saltar de pura alegría y al minuto siguiente apareció el tutor con dos maestros más para felicitarnos, al tiempo que nos indicaron por donde salir. Cuando estuvimos afuera de la terrorífica casa, fuimos directo a la zona en donde estaban estacionados los buses, y al llegar ahí cogimos un poco de frutas para después comenzar a comer en completo silencio. Yo que volvía a sentir nervios por estar ahí a solas con él decidí que lo mejor para mí era subir al bus que nos trajo y sentarme a esperar a que los demás terminaran de cumplir con su expedición, a la par que ponía mis pensamientos y sentimientos en orden, porque en verdad todo estaba revuelto dentro de mí.

Una vez dentro del bus fui a sentarme a mi sitio y al mirar por la ventana vi que Li seguía ahí afuera parado comiendo una manzana completamente tranquilo mientras miraba al vacío, por lo que yo me pregunté "¿qué acaso él no recuerda lo que pasó?" ni bien vino a mi mente ese recuerdo sentí que mi corazón nuevamente comenzaba a palpitar a mil por hora y que mi rostro ganaba mucha temperatura, al tiempo que la angustia se apoderaba de todo mi ser… sí, angustia por no saber qué pasaba conmigo, por no tener el valor suficiente como para intentar aclarar con él lo que había pasado… me sentía aterrada de solo pensar que él se había llevado la virginidad de mis labios, esos que habían añorado tanto ser besados por la persona más especial para mí, persona que por mucho tiempo había sido representada por Kiyoshi Nagano, alguien quien en ese preciso momento me resultaba terriblemente ajeno y lejano.

Sí, de algo estaba segura en ese momento y es que lo que sentía por él ya no existía, pues mis sentimientos por él habían cambiado, se habían convertido en algo completamente diferente. Aún lo quería mucho, pero no sabía qué tanto ese cariño se había transformado en cariño de amigos.

Sintiendo tanta angustia en mi interior preferí cerrar los ojos y traté de alejar de mi mente todos aquellos cuestionamientos, traté de pensar en otras cosas que mantuvieran mi mente ocupada pero por más que lo intentaba siempre el rostro de Li aparecía en mi cabeza y detestaba que así fuera. De pronto, luchando con mis pensamientos con los ojos cerrados, sentí que alguien se sentaba en el asiento de mi costado, y tras recordar que las dos únicas personas que ya no seguían dentro de la casa éramos Li y yo, pues deduje que era él el que acababa de sentarse.

Sin saber en qué momento pasó me quedé profundamente dormida, hasta que algo interrumpió mi sueño de repente y fue que sentí la mano de alguien acariciando mi rostro con ternura. Cuando caí en la cuenta de que esa persona probablemente debía ser Li, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora y una ligera emoción comenzó a invadir todo mi cuerpo, lo que sólo iba aumentando a medida que sentía la respiración de esa persona en mis mejillas y que la misma se acercaba cada vez más a mis labios, yo aún no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería hacerlo porque temía que él se avergonzara y decidiera no continuar con su aparente intención de besarme.

Fue entonces, que de repente sentí que sus labios se posaban sobre los míos, pero había en ellos algo distinto, le faltaban calidez y suavidad que hace no mucho había sentido y que convertían a esos labios en algo tan adictivo; cuando pegó más sus labios a los míos y comenzó a besarlos, yo me di cuenta de que esos besos no eran iguales, es así que abrí los ojos y mi corazón se detuvo de improviso al ver que quien estaba ahí no era Li sino que se trataba de Kiyoshi. De inmediato me separé de él y sin voz le dije

- ¿qué estás haciendo?- la dificultad con la que esas palabras brotaron de mis labios fue notoria para él pues de pronto se borró la sonrisa que acababa de formarse en su rostro

- Sakura… yo…- él se apartó y ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente hasta que yo decidí ver alrededor y pude notar que habían unas cuantas personas más en el bus aparte de nosotros. Instintivamente busqué con mis ojos a Li, mientras lo buscaba rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que él no estuviera en el bus, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que él hubiese decidido seguir afuera; sin embargo, una gran estaca atravesó mi corazón cuando mis ojos chocaron con los suyos. Él se encontraba de pie casi a la entrada del bus, al parecer recién había subido y se había quedado ahí estático al ver aquella escena. En cuanto nuestras miradas chocaron él me miró con fijeza unos segundos y luego tras apoderarse de su mirada un aura sombría, dio media vuelta y volvió a bajar del bus. Yo que seguía estática, no pude hacer nada y es que en verdad, no sabía qué hacer o decir- Sakura… ¿estás bien? Te noto pálida…

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Eh… sí, sí estoy bien…- lo miré fijamente a los ojos y tenía muchas ganas de darle una tremenda bofetada, pero ni siquiera fuerzas para eso tenía. Por lo que le dije- por favor, déjame sola…

- Pe…pero…

- Por favor, necesito estar sola…

Luego de que él se fue a no sé donde sólo me dediqué a llorar en silencio. Li jamás volvió a subir al bus sino hasta que anunciaron que todos los alumnos ya se encontraban afuera de la casa. Cuando lo vi subir, vi que estaba acompañado por Chang, quien venía sonriendo a su lado. Y en lugar de dejarla en su sitio y venir a sentarse a mi costado, prefirió sentarse ahí con ella. Inicialmente, yo creí que sólo sería hasta que apareciera Kiyoshi, pero cuando él subió al bus y fue a su asiento, Li le dijo algo de que quería cambiar de asientos con él, por lo que como Kiyoshi no tenía ningún inconveniente, de pronto vi venir a sentarse a mi costado. De inmediato cerré los ojos y di la espalda a al asiento del costado.

Al llegar a la escuela, fui la ultima en bajar del bus. Cuando por fin lo hice, fui al patio y esuché que el Director decía que el premio sería entregado el día lunes en la mañana frente a toda la escuela y luego nos dijo que todos podíamos ir a casa. Yo comencé a caminar buscando a Tomoyo, al encontrarla le dije

- Tomoyo, necesito hablar contigo- mi amiga, al notar que algo no andaba bien conmigo asintió y luego de coordinar unos últimos detalles, se despidió de los maestros y me dio el alcance en una de las bancas en donde había decidido esperarla

- Vámonos Sakura…- yo asentí y con paso lento salimos de la escuela. En el camino le conté todo lo que había pasado, desde el beso con Li hasta el beso que me robó Kiyoshi. Ella no dijo nada hasta que yo terminé de contarle todo y solo cuando terminé de relatar aquello me detuvo y me dijo

- Vamos al parque…- fuimos en silencio hasta ahí, nos sentamos en los columpios y volvió a hablar- en primer lugar, quiero saber cómo te sientes respecto a Li… ¿él te gusta?- en cuanto escuché aquello, mi primera reacción mental fue formar un "NO" rotundo; sin embargo, luego de unos segundos ya no estaba tan segura de ello, por lo que le respondí

- No lo sé

- Ya veo… y ¿qué sientes por Kiyoshi?...

Quizá un par de semanas atrás esa pregunta habría sido muy sencilla de responder, pero ahora ya no era así. Por lo que me puse a meditar qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Kiyoshi. Digamos que antes de comenzar a hablar con él siempre había vivido perdidamente enamorada de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de su porte, de su forma de caminar, de sus gestos. Siempre había soñado con ser la muchacha que ganara su corazón, esa a quien él le dedicara tan hermosas sonrisas, a quien él protegiera… y lo más increíble de todo eso es que justamente eso estaba comenzando a pasar ahora y era como si todo aquello que yo había anhelado siempre, se estuviese haciendo realidad por fin; sin embargo, lo raro era que ya eso no me producía emoción… Sí, me gustaba su amistad, me agradaba ser su amiga y estar con él, porque compatibilizábamos mucho, pero ya mi corazón no palpitaba con cada acercamiento suyo, ya no paraba observando cada movimiento suyo, él ya no era tan importante para mí como lo había sido hace unas semanas atrás… es así que, llegué a concluir que

- Lo quiero, sí… pero ya no me gusta…- decir aquello fue demasiado impactante para mí, porque jamás creí que de mis labios pudiese salir aquella aseveración con tanta facilidad. Y no era algo que dijera por decir, ¡no!, definitivamente eso era lo que me pasaba y por eso su beso no resultó ser agradable para mí, pues él ya no me gustaba

- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo has aprendido a querer como un amigo?

- Sí, para mí es un amigo más…y no quiero decir que no me sigue pareciendo guapo, es sólo que ya no siento lo mismo por él y no sé si eso es normal… en verdad, no concibo cómo pude dejar de sentir eso tan fuerte por él en tan poco tiempo…

- Sakura, uno no decide a quién querer y mucho menos puede decidir cómo querer a alguien ni cuánto tiempo hacerlo, ya que todo eso se da de un modo inevitable y si dejaste de sentir aquello por Kiyoshi, pues nada puedes hacer, has aprendido a verlo de un modo distinto y eso no tiene nada de malo…

- Sí, tienes razón Tomoyo… es sólo que no sé cómo reaccionar con él ahora, no sé ni siquiera cómo sentirme con él…

- No tienes por qué sentirte angustiada, en realidad poco a poco encontrarás una manera muy cómoda de desenvolverte con Kiyoshi… ya lo verás- yo miré a mi amiga y le sonreí en agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que me estaba brindando en esos momentos- sin embargo, aunque el asunto con él resulte ser más sencillo, no pienso que pase lo mismo con Li… por eso, debes analizar a profundidad tus sentimientos por él y debes hacerlo pronto…

- Lo sé… pero me resulta muy complicado saber mis sentimientos por él…- y eso más que cierto, pues me costaba mucho descifrar lo que me pasaba con Li

Tras permanecer un rato más ahí en silencio, caímos en la conclusión de que ya era hora de regresar a casa; por lo que luego de caminar un largo tramo juntas nos separamos en distintas direcciones. Cuando llegué a casa me llevé la grata sorpresa de que mi papá había regresado de su largo viaje por lo que en cuanto lo vi corrí a abrazarlo y el hacerlo me resultó tremendamente reconfortante pues sabía que lo que más necesitaba era sentir el calor de quien siempre ha estado ahí para mí incondicionalmente desde que llegué a este mundo.

Aquella mañana fue muy tranquila, luego de desayunar con mi hermano y con mi papá fui a mi habitación a dormir un par de horas que en verdad se convirtieron en gran parte del día pues desperté a eso de las cinco de la tarde y si lo hice fue porque mi estómago moría de hambre. Al bajar a la cocina me di con la sorpresa de que en ella se encontraba Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, él era un joven muy atractivo, era popular con las chicas al igual que Touya y yo lo conocía desde que prácticamente era una bebe pues sus padres habían sido muy amigos de los míos, aunque ellos fallecieron en un trágico accidente por lo que Yukito se quedó al cuidado de sus abuelos pero como ellos solían irse de viaje por largas temporadas, muchas veces él se quedaba en mi casa y es por eso que para mí era como un hermano más. En cuanto lo vi le sonreí y le dije

- ¡Yukito! ¿cómo estás? No sabía que vendrías hoy…

- ¡Hola pequeña Sakura!... vine porque tu hermano y yo tenemos que presentar un trabajo grupal mañana y pues aún nos faltaba concluir unos puntos…

- ¡Pues me da gusto verte! Hace ya varios días que no te veía, me imagino que también estuviste muy ocupado con los trabajos de la universidad

- A mí también me da mucho gusto verte pequeña Sakura. Y sí, tienes razón, he estado muy ocupado con los deberes de la universidad, pero hoy aproveché en venir a visitarlos; sin embargo, me pareció rarísimo no verte a la hora del almuerzo, aunque ya me explicaron el motivo… ¡por cierto! Touya me contó que ganaste el premio del primer puesto en la expedición ¡FELICIDADES!

- Ehhh sí, aunque no puedo creer cómo lo gané…ya sabes, con lo "muy valiente" que soy… pero en fin… de todos modos ¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones Yukito!- él me sonrió con dulzura por lo que sin poder evitarlo yo también le devolví la sonrisa, eso hasta que me di cuenta de que Yukito se encontraba solo ahí

- ¡Hey! ¿Y mi hermano?

- Oh… Touya salió a comprar un par de cosas que faltan para la cena, no debe tardar en regresar y tu papá está en su estudio escribiendo unos reportes para la universidad

- Ya veo… yo muero de hambre- mientras buscaba algo que comer en la refrigeradora no pude evitar notar que Yukito no me había dejado de observar ni un segundo. Algo que corroboré cuando, tras coger un trozo de torta, choqué con su mirada

- Sakura… ¿te sucede algo?- debo admitir que su pregunta me desenfocó un poco por lo que traté de disimular

- ¿A mí? ¿pasarme algo?... ¿algo como qué?

- Mmmm… no sé, no estás como siempre, digamos que me parece que algo en ti ha cambiado…

- Eh… pues… no entiendo a qué te refieres…

- No sé cómo explicarlo, digamos que eres la misma Sakura de siempre; sin embargo, es como si te hubiese pasado algo que ha hecho que tú cambies un poco…- en ese momento recordé el beso con Li y mis mejillas se incendiaron de inmediato, algo que no hizo más que venderme con Yukito- uy… con ese sonrojo ya me hago la idea de lo que pasó… y dime, ¿pasó algo con Nagano?- los nervios se apoderaban de mi cuerpo a la par que mis pómulos se encendían cada vez más…más que nada me daba vergüenza contarle a Yukito lo que había pasado en la expedición y no porque no confiara en él, porque como habrán podido notar, él estaba muy bien enterado de la existencia de Kiyoshi y de lo que él significaba para mí… Tras armarme de valor le dije en voz baja

- Bueno… pues… digamos que sí, pasó algo con él… pero no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar más indicado para hablar de ello- luego de que Yukito mirara alrededor sonrió y asintió

- Tienes razón, no es el mejor lugar, menos si tomamos en cuenta de que tu hermano puede aparecer en cualquier momento y no quiero ni imaginar si escucha lo que me tienes que contar…- en el momento en el que mencionó aquello la imagen de mi hermano matando a golpes a Li y a Kiyoshi se apoderó de mi mente, y de pronto sentí un poco de pánico- qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en la tarde y vamos a comer algo por ahí a la par que me cuentas lo que te pasó- yo que en verdad necesitaba mucho desahogarme con alguien asentí y le dije

- Te veo mañana a las cinco en la puerta de la escuela

- ¡De acuerdo!- y casi como si lo hubiésemos planificado, dejamos de hablar del asunto justo en el preciso instante en el que Touya apareció por lo que nuestra conversación quedó completamente cerrada e insospechada para mi hermano

Al día siguiente llegué temprano a la escuela. Subí con calma hasta mi salón y cuando entré me di con la sorpresa de que ahí se encontraban Meiling y Li; al verme ella se puso de pie y se acercó corriendo hasta donde yo me había quedado de pie

- ¡Sakura!... qué bueno que llegas temprano- yo le sonreí y le dije

- Hola Meiling…

- ¡Ven!…- ella me cogió del brazo y prácticamente me jaló hasta mi carpeta. Es más que evidente que yo evité con todas mis fuerzas cruzar miradas con Li, por lo que sin mirarlo le dije

- Hola Li…- él que miraba en otra dirección me respondió

- Buenos días…

- ¡Shaoran! Deja de ser tan formal… pareces un viejo amargado- sin necesidad de mirarlo pude sentir que su aura sombría apareció cuando ella le dijo aquello- Sakura, no le hagas caso a mi primo el cascarrabias, ya sabes cómo es de gruñón… más bien, me han contado por ahí que ayer te vieron muy cariñosa con Naga…- Meiling no pudo terminar de decir su nombre porque en ese momento Li se puso de pie con brusquedad y aún más malhumorado que hace un instante, por lo que sin decir nada decidió salir del aula- pero… ¿qué le pasa a Shaoran? No es por nada, pero desde ayer que está muy raro… cuando llegamos a casa fue directo a su habitación y se encerró en ella durante todo el día, ni siquiera bajó por comida… yo la verdad cada vez lo entiendo menos… en fin, ahora que el ogro se fue ¡CUÉNTAME!

- Eh…pues… yo…- yo estaba muy sonrojada con aquella pregunta sobre todo porque me apenaba el saber que aquel rumor probablemente ya se había diseminado por toda la escuela y era más que evidente que ya se habían hecho muchas historias alternativas de lo ocurrido.

- Vamos, no seas tímida… no tienes de qué avergonzarte ya que finalmente te besaste con el chico que más te ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, deberías estar saltando en un pie o volando sobre nubes de amor…- justo en ese instante Kiyoshi entró al salón por lo que en cuanto Meiling lo vio me guiñó el ojo en complicidad y se puso de pie para después de saludarlo con la mano, salir del salón y dejarnos solos

- ¡Hola Sakura!- yo no quería mirarlo, pues seguía sin saber qué decir o qué hacer; sin embargo, me vi obligada a enfrentarme con su mirada puesto que al ver que yo me rehusaba a mirarlo, él se agachó al costado de mi carpeta y cogiendo mi barbilla, me obligó a mirar en su dirección- Sakura, yo… yo creo que debo pedirte disculpas por mi atrevimiento del día de ayer… en verdad lo que menos quería era hacerte sentir mal con esa actitud…

- Kiyoshi, no te preocupes… yo no me siento molesta contigo; sin embargo, creo que debemos hablar de esto pero no ahora sino en otro momento…- él asintió en silencio mientras me sonreía con ternura; se puso de pie y sin esperarlo recibí un suave beso suyo en mi frente. Gesto que fue visto por Li que justo en ese momento había decidido entrar al salón, su rostro demostraba claramente una gran molestia es así que justo cuando estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para volver a salir se escuchó la voz de Chang

- ¡Hola Shaoran!- él volteó, la miró y le sonrió. Para acto seguido acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mano…

- Hola Su…- ella vio que él estaba raro por lo que tras mirarnos agregó

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, todo está excelente ahora que llegaste…

Ambos volvieron a salir del salón y verlos irse juntos me dejó una terrible sensación de dolor en el pecho… ¿Por qué me ponía mal verlos juntos? ¿Por qué me incomodaba aquella buena química que había entre ellos dos?... ¿será acaso que Li me estaba comenzando a gustar?...

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HOLA A TODASSSS… ¿CÓMO HAN ESTADO? Espero que bien! :-) bueno aquí vengo, sé que después de mucho tiempo U.U, a traerles un nuevo capítulo XD... así que espero que se sientan felices con el resultado… ¿LAS SORPRENDÍ CON EL CONTENIDO DEL CAPI? En verdad espero que sí! XD jaajjaajajajjaja porque, no creí que terminaría haciendo un contenido como este JAJAJAAJAJJA… en fin, ya saben que quiero que me hagan llegar sus opiniones tan pronto como lean este capítulo…<strong>

**Bueno, como muy bien saben, me demoré mucho actualizando mi historia y no porque no quisiera sino porque simplemente la ingrata inspiración decidió tomar sus vacaciones xD… pero felizmente volvió esta semana, y para buena suerte mía, su llegada coincidió con el hecho de que esta semana la tenía muy libre en la universidad :D, por lo que me dediqué a escribir sin parar hasta por fin tener un capítulo nuevo jojojojojojo**

**Por otro lado, quiero reiterar mis ya habituales agradecimientos a todas por sus comentarios y aportes. Me sirvieron de mucho para decidir qué actividades desarrollar como parte de la historia, y como ya se deben haber dado cuenta, la primera fue la expedición a la casa del terror… la otra preferí mantenerla en secreto pues ya sabrán cuál es en el siguiente capítulo, aunque todavía no sé cómo la desarrollaré pero prometo esforzarme mucho para hacerla entretenida :D… Asimismo, prometo meterle más emoción a la interacción entre nuestros protagonistas… ya saben, meteré más acción a las escenas SyS XD jajajajaajaaj….En serio, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia, por diversos medios… no saben la satisfacción que siento cada vez que veo que hay más gente siguiéndola… **

**Well, creo que ahora llega el momento de las preguntas… sí, las torturaré con mis habituales preguntas de capítulo: 1) ¿Qué creen ustedes que pase entre Shaoran y Su Yin Chang después de que él vio aquel beso entre Sakura y Kiyoshi? 2) ¿creen que Sakura llegue a aclarar el malentendido con Shaoran? 4) ¿cómo imaginan que será el trato de los castaños a partir de ahora? … por ahora no se me ocurre qué más preguntar, por lo que creo que dejaré esto aquí XD… sí, aún hay cosas por develar, como el problema entre Eriol y Kiyoshi, el motivo por el que existe una conexión especial entre Chang y Shaoran… pero no se preocupen, ya poco a poco llegarán las aclaraciones del caso…**

**En Fin, sin tener más tiempo por ahora, me despido, y dejo pendiente responder las preguntas del capítulo pasado :P … ya saben, me encuentran en facebook como Sakunomi Tsuki, y … espero con ansias sus comentarios, reviews, etc, etc…. besos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Controlar mis impulsos muchas veces me resulta imposible**

_POV- SHAORAN LI_

Ya ha pasado una semana y media desde que se realizó la primera actividad pro fondos y aunque al inicio todos no dejaban de hablar de su experiencia en La Casa del Terror, ahora ya casi ni lo mencionaban porque actualmente se encuentran más ocupados hablando sobre lo que sucederá este sábado en la Mansión Hiragizawa: La Fiesta de Gala. Sí, esa fue la segunda actividad elegida, que por cierto, también fue la más votada cuando se pusieron en votación las propuestas.

Como podrán imaginar, todos en la escuela no dejan de discutir sobre lo que llevarán puesto ese día, sobre todo las chicas, que se la pasan de arriba abajo mencionando detalles como si ya compraron el vestido o los zapatos, o si saben qué peinado se harán para la ocasión… Bueno, ustedes me entienden…

En lo que a mí compete, pues debo confesar que mi único problema es decidir a quién invitaré como mi acompañante ese día. Y es que, hace dos días atrás eso no me preocupaba en lo absoluto, si se preguntan el ¿por qué? Pues simple, porque yo pensaba ir a la dichosa fiesta solo. Sin embargo, el día de ayer a mi "querido" amigo Eriol, se le ocurrió hacer una publicación que dejó a casi todo el público masculino de la escuela con mucho dolor de cabeza. La publicación dice lo siguiente:

"Se le informa a todo el público masculino que la asistencia a la Fiesta de Gala será hecha con acompañante, lo que quiere decir que todos los chicos estamos _**obligados**_ a invitar a una chica e ir con ella esa noche. Así que, ni bien lean este anuncio, les aconsejo no perder más tiempo y vayan a buscar a una hermosa dama con la cual asistir…

Atte. Eriol Hiragizawa"

Luego de que el dichoso anuncio saliera, todos los chicos entramos en pánico- y no exagero- realmente se sentía la vibra de tensión en el ambiente. Y es que, invitar a una chica es complicado… complicado porque si simplemente no te interesa, lo que menos deseas es que malinterprete tu invitación de modo tal que crea que tú tienes una intención distinta… es por eso que en mi caso, me he prohibido terminantemente invitar a alguna de las chicas que conforman mi "club de fans"... ¿Se imaginan? ¿Qué sería de mí si invitara a alguna de ellas? De seguro y esa chica no me deja en paz en todo lo que resta del año, o lo que es peor, no me deja en paz hasta que acabe la universidad y termine obligándome a pedir su mano para luego casarme con ella… ¡QUÉ MIEDO! De solo imaginarlo se me pone la piel de gallina…

- ¡Shaoran!- mientras pensaba en eso escuché que alguien me llamaba. Al percatarme de quién se trataba sonreí y dije

- ¡Su!... ¡me encontraste!- ella sonrió y asintió.

- Bueno, no sé si recuerdan que la primera vez que la vi les dije que ella tenía una expresión muy seria y analítica. Bueno, la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo, en efecto, Su Yin Chang era una chica muy seria y casi siempre lo analiza todo mientras escucha u observa en completo silencio; sin embargo, conmigo ella es diferente. Sí, desde que ella entró a la escuela supe que entre ambos existía un vínculo especial, especial no porque me gustara… bueno, bueno, no es que no me guste, porque si tuviera que ponerle un puntaje del uno al diez en belleza, ella definitivamente sería calificada con DIEZ, sin opción a réplicas. Es sólo que, el vínculo que tenemos es diferente porque ambos nos sentimos bien el uno con el otro, es posible que eso se deba a que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa sin temor a ser juzgados y además, porque congeniamos muy bien, ya que tenemos formas muy similares de ver el mundo y gustos muy parecidos en lo que respecta a música, cine, libros. Sí, Su es una chica muy culta e inteligente, le hace la competencia a Daidouji que, por lo que cuentan, siempre ha tenido las mejores calificaciones de la escuela. Asimismo, Su es a la vez es amable, sencilla y divertida. Y aunque parece ser la chica más perfecta que pueda haber sobre la faz de la tierra y con la que definitivamente me gustaría casarme, no he desarrollado sentimientos distintos al de un amigo por ella. Cosa muy extraña, pero así pasa… o bueno, así me pasó…

- Te estuve buscando…- se quedó en silencio mientras subía al árbol en donde yo me encontraba sentado. Una vez ahí se sentó a mi costado

- Pues vine para acá porque tenía mucho sueño

- ¿Te desperté?

- No… en verdad no pude llegar a dormir porque me puse a pensar en lo de la fiesta

- ¿En serio?- cuando preguntó aquello pude ver que su rostro adquiría una mueca de sorpresa bastante graciosa- ¿el "gran" Li Shaoran está pensando en la Fiesta de Gala como todos los demás en esta escuela?

- Así es…

- ¡qué decepción! Yo que creí que tú no te preocupabas por esa clase de cosas…

- ¡Hey!... no es que me preocupe por eso exactamente… creo que no me expliqué bien…

- Pues ¡explícate!

- Lo que pasa es que no sé a quién invitar la dichosa Fiesta… ya sabes, de todas las chicas que hay en esta escuela (ojo que no quiero sonar vanidoso ni botado) pero por lo menos, de todas ellas, un 50% quiere ir conmigo ese día como mi pareja. Sin embargo, bien podrás intuir que invitar a una de ellas es generar en su mente la idea de que tengo un tipo de interés distinto y OBVIAMENTE eso no es así, del otro 50% por lo menos el 30% ya tiene con quien ir, un 5% no irá y 15% son, o gente que no conozco, o chicas que por nada del mundo invitaría…- ella tras analizar mis palabras con detenimiento, me dijo

- Mmmm bueno, tienes razón en cierto sentido porque yo tampoco invitaría a alguien que sé que se muere por mí por temor a que interprete algo distinto; por otro lado, con respecto a las que ya tienen pareja pues sí, a ellas no hay forma de invitarlas; las que no irán (como yo) no podrían acompañarte y… pues sólo te quedan las desconocidas que podrías atreverte a tratar y ver cómo son…aunque tomando en cuenta que tienes tres días para tratarlas y no hay forma de que puedas llegar a conocer a fondo a todas… pues concluyo que estás metido en un tremendo lío y que por lo mismo, entiendo el motivo por el que estabas meditando sobre eso… y sólo por eso te quito la tacha…

- ¡Muchas gracias! Pero sí, lamentablemente así es… tú sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo pensando en esas cosas pero saber que estoy obligado a ir por ser parte de la mesa directiva y a eso sumarle el hecho de tener que invitar a alguien, me pone los pelos de punta…

- Sí, me lo imagino…- yo la miré con derrota, hasta que de pronto volví a lanzar la pregunta que ya tenía respuesta

- Su, ¿estás segura de que no podrás ir?- ella sonrió de costado mientras me miraba de reojo, pues sabía perfectamente que yo la invitaría a ojos cerrados e iría con ella si no fuera porque justo ese día ella debía volar a China a visitar a su abuela que estaba un poco enferma…

- Ya sabes que no puedo quedarme, es más, acaba de llamarme Fai para avisarme que los boletos del avión ya llegaron a casa…- sin creer en la poca suerte que tenía en ese momento le dije

- En verdad, es una pena que no puedas estar ese día… aunque sé que tienes que ir para allá a ver a tu abuela

- Sí, a mí también me apena no poder estar para la fiesta, y no porque me guste ir a fiestas, sino más que nada porque sería la primera a la que iría aquí en Japón, y siendo que Eriol la va a organizar, de seguro que será entretenida… pero si no viajo esta semana tendría que hacerlo la que viene y no podría ir al viaje de excursión…- en ese momento yo asentí con la cabeza manifestándole que comprendía perfectamente sus razones.

De pronto nos quedamos en silencio sintiendo el aire en nuestros rostros y observando a lo lejos a los alumnos de la escuela. En lo que hacíamos eso vimos que apareció Kinomoto, casi de inmediato me puse alerta como ya era costumbre en mí, una incomodidad se apoderó de mi pecho, pero al mismo tiempo una emoción extraña brotaba en él.

Ella estaba sola, se apoyó sobre un árbol cercano al nuestro y se dejó caer sobre el gras, parecía estar escapando de alguien porque una vez en el piso suspiró con alivio. Ella era demasiado despistada a veces, por lo que no notó que nosotros estábamos sentados en la rama del árbol vecino y mucho menos que un chico acababa de verla ahí o mejor dicho, que acababa de encontrarla…

- ¡Kinomoto!- el muchacho, en cuanto la vio corrió hacia donde ella estaba, y ella en cuanto escuchó su voz se tensó y se puso de pie de inmediato, al tiempo que su rostro adquiría un gesto de espanto

- Eh… Ayashima… hola…

- Hola, Kinomoto… te estuve buscando como loco, pero no te encontré por ningún lado…- el muchacho se veía de un grado menor al nuestro y tenía en su rostro un gesto de nerviosismo y obstinación- ¿dónde te habías metido? – cuando lanzó esa pregunta levantó un poco la voz y adquirió un tono de reclamo, al tiempo que su gesto cambió a uno de molesto

- Eh… pues…

- Bueno, eso ya no importa, porque por fin te encontré- Ayashima se acercó cada vez más a Kinomoto haciendo que ella se viera acorralada rápidamente, pues había quedado pegada al tronco del árbol. En ese momento, mis sentidos de alerta se encendieron pues esa actitud en ese mocoso me resultaba por demás incómoda y una rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mí rápidamente… sí, sé que Kinomoto no me importa, pero tampoco puedo dejarla ahí expuesta a ese individuo… y sí, sí, ya sé que Kinomoto puede defenderse sola pero ¡igual! Yo la defenderé si veo que está en apuros…

- Y… pa… para qué me buscabas- era evidente que Kinomoto estaba asustada pero mientras él no hiciera algo más, ella no haría nada, eso era evidente…

- ¿Cómo que para qué te buscaba? Creo que sabes muy bien qué es lo que vengo a decirte…pero antes que nada, ¿qué hay entre ese ESTÚPIDO DE NAGANO Y TÚ?- en cuanto escuché el nombre de ese tipo, el mal humor aumentó a mil en mi interior y sin darme cuenta mis puños comenzaron a contraerse… sí, yo había aprendido a detestar a ese sujeto…

- ¿Q..qué? ¿po… por qué quieres saber eso?

- ¡Pues porque me gustas! ¡no me digas que no lo habías notado!

- En… en verdad, yo no…

- Vale, vale… si no lo notaste igual ahora ya lo sabes… tú me gustas y por lo mismo, quiero saber qué hay entre ese chico y tú- Kinomoto se encontraba completamente tensa y no dijo nada, lo que provocó que el mocoso la cogiera de los hombros y le dijera

- ¿cómo debo interpretar tu silencio?

- No lo sé… no entiendo qué es lo que quieres- de pronto, el muchacho sonrió de costado y en su rostro apareció un gesto extraño, que yo podría catalogar de morboso, pues la miró de pies a cabeza y luego la cogió de la barbilla. La rabia simplemente que sentía estaba casi al límite ¿qué se había creído ese estúpido para tocarla?

- Lo que quiero de ti son muchas cosas… Sakura… pero primero debes decirme si irás con Nagano a la fiesta…- los sentidos de alerta de Kinomoto comenzaron a prenderse, lo noté cuando vi que comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, y lo corroboré cuando ella habló, sobre todo por el cambio en su tono de voz

- Pues déjame decirte que eso a ti no te incumbe… ahora si me haces el favor, suéltame que tengo que irme...- ella botó las manos de él y quiso caminar pero él la cogió por lo hombros y comenzó a forcejear con ella…

- ¡Sí me incumbe! Así que te exijo que me respondas… ¿irás o no con él a la fiesta?

- ¡No iré con él! ¡Y ahora yo te exijo que me sueltes!- en ese momento, el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y cuando Kinomoto estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar denuevo, él la volvió a jalar y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la volvía a empujar contra el árbol… y sí, esa fue la señal que me indicaba que yo debía hacer algo. Casi al tiempo que yo bajé del árbol de un salto escuché que Kinomoto le decía " ¿qué haces? ¡Déjame ir!"

Yo prácticamente corrí hasta ahí y de un solo tirón lo separé de Kinomoto. Cuando él me vio, sonrió y me dijo

- Li, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe…- yo lo miré fijamente y sonreí como divertido por lo que acababa de decirme, y al parecer él interpretó ese gesto como señal de que yo me alejaría de ahí, por lo que se relajó hecho que yo aproveché para meterle un puñete en su cara pelada. El golpe hizo que él cayera al piso y que botara un poco de sangre de la boca

- ¡A mí, nadie me dice qué hacer!- cuando dije eso lo hice en un tono relajado pero bastante serio. Él desde su posición en el piso, me miró con odio, por lo que tuvo intención de ponerse de pie para desafiarme, pero yo lo volví a empujar con una patada en el hombro y agregué- ¡escúchame bien! jamás en tu maldita vida, vuelvas a acercarte a esta chica, ¿entendido?- yo señalé a Kinomoto que se encontraba pasmada por lo que estaba viendo. Como Ayashima no respondía, me acerqué a él lo cogí por el cuello de la camisa y acercando mi rostro al suyo le volví a preguntar- ¿entendiste o no?- él se soltó de mi agarre y escupiendo a un costado, me miró con odio unos segundos después de los cuales miró a Kinomoto para luego decir

- Ya entendí…- se acomodó la camisa y tras dar media vuelta se fue

En cuanto él se hubo alejado lo suficiente, di media vuelta para acercarme hasta ella y al hacerlo pude ver que Kinomoto tenía los ojos llorosos. Verla así me generó una sensación extraña por lo que estuve a punto de ir a buscar nuevamente a Ayashima para propinarle unos cuantos golpes más, pero eso fue algo que no pude hacer porque sin pensarlo ella se lanzó hacia mí y me abrazó con fuerza mientras rompía en llanto. Yo sorprendido por aquella reacción simplemente me quedé tieso eso hasta que vi que Su Yin se acercaba a nosotros con un gesto extraño en el rostro. En cuanto estuvo bastante cerca acomodó la garganta para llamar la atención de Kinomoto, quien al verla de inmediato se separó de mí, se limpió la cara y se puso roja

- Kinomoto, ¿estás bien?- la pregunta de Su fue sincera, ella se veía preocupada por el bienestar de Kinomoto

- Eh… sí, estoy bien… gracias por preguntar- Kinomoto se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello y tras mirarme unos segundos con tristeza, miró a Su y luego agachó la cabeza se inclinó un poco y agregó- muchas gracias a ambos por la ayuda… los veo luego- y así, sin siquiera darnos tiempo para decir algo, ella Salió corriendo velozmente en dirección al pabellón de aulas.

Su y yo solo la vimos desaparecer a lo lejos y luego de eso, me giré para ver a mi amiga. Sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi un gesto extraño en el rostro de Su, uno que me daba a entender que ella acababa de darse cuenta de algo que yo desconocía

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así?- ella sonrió y me dijo

- ¿Mirarte? ¿cómo?

- Así, como si te hubieses dado cuenta de algo…

- Mmmm… pues no sé de qué me estás hablando…- ella sonrió divertida y comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón de clases y yo tras salir de mi estado de confusión la seguí

- ¡Hey!... no te hagas a la loca… tú sabes algo que yo no…

- Yo no sé nada… estás alucinando Shaoran

- No, yo no estoy alucinando... sé que tú sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir

- Bueno, bueno, si es que es verdad que yo sé algo que tú no, no me compete a mí decirte qué es, ni de qué se trata… tú sólo debes de llegar a notarlo y sé que no tardarás en averiguarlo- cuando analicé lo que Su me dijo me sentí más confundido y le dije

- ¡oh vamos! ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? Ni siquiera me darás una pista o algo

- No necesitas que te de una pista, pronto lo sabrás…

- Pe… pero…

- ¡XIAO LANG!- en ese preciso instante sentí que el peso de un cuerpo caía sobre mí espalda y en cuanto olí aquel perfume supe de inmediato que ese mono que acababa de colgarse de mí era mi prima Meiling, aunque debí haberlo deducido por el modo en que me llamó

- ¡Meiling! Puedes dejar de colgarte así de mí cada vez que me ves…

- ¡No! no puedo y ¡nunca dejaré de hacerlo!- mientras yo intentaba soltarme de su agarre, vi que Sasuke traía en sus manos el obento de mi prima y me di cuenta de que ahí había algo extraño. En cuanto él estuvo muy cerca de nosotros me dijo

- ¿qué hay Shaoran?- me dio unas palmadas en la espalda y luego sonrió viendo el modo en cómo Meiling estaba colgada de mi espalda

- Ahí Sasuke… sin novedades… y ¿tú?

- Eh pues, acabo de acompañar a Mei a comer- levantó el obento que traía en su mano y sonrió más ampliamente

- Xiao Lang, el bueno de Sasuke se ofreció gentilmente a acompañarme a comer y me felicitó por ser una buena cocinera- en ese instante Meiling se bajó de mi espalda y se acercó donde Sasuke para luego de guiñarle el ojo agregar- además, mientras comíamos me invitó para ser su acompañante en el día de la Fiesta de Gala...- yo levanté una de mis cejas y miré con detenimiento a Sasuke, quien sonreía satisfecho por su logro. Sí, debo reconocer que me preocupaba que mi prima saliera con él y no porque me cayera mal, porque en verdad era todo lo contrario; es sólo que de todos modos sabía que él no era un santo y por lo mismo, me preocupaba que mi prima y él llegaran a tener algo. Sin embargo, sabiendo que solo era una fiesta decidí relajarme y les dije

- Pues me parece bien que tengas con quien ir… aunque yo había pensado en invitarte, pero veo que me ganaron- Meiling me miró sorprendida y tras sonreír me dijo

- ¿cómo que pensabas invitarme? ¿no me digas que hasta ahora no tienes con quien ir?... bueno, debo admitir que en cuanto supe lo del anuncio, creí que me dirías para que vayamos juntos pero al ver que no lo hacías deduje que probablemente se debía a que ya tenías pareja…

- Pasa que ayer pensaba decírtelo, pero llegué muy tarde a la casa y cuando fui a tu habitación estabas profundamente dormida y ya hoy en la mañana tú viniste súper temprano a la escuela así que no tuve tiempo para proponértelo ni la oportunidad tampoco…

- Ya veo… igual, sé que el encontrar con quien ir no será un problema para ti- de pronto miró a Su y dijo- lástima que tengas que irte de viaje ese día… pues de lo contrario tú podrías ir con Shaoran a la fiesta…- Su asintió con tranquilidad y luego, tras ver que quedaban apenas un par de minutos para el fin del receso, comenzamos a caminar en dirección al aula de clases.

En lo que subíamos Sasuke me informó que Eriol ya tenía pareja, que para sorpresa mía resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Tomoyo Daidouji; asimismo, me enteré que Minoru iría con Rika Sasaki. En ese momento, perdiendo cada vez más las esperanzas de que pudiera encontrar pareja, pregunté por Naoko pero me dijeron que ella iría con Kotaru un muchacho del otro salón que era conocido por ser el mejor nadador de todo Tomoeda y bueno, Chiharu iría con Takashi… en conclusión estaba jodido.

Cuando dio inicio a la clase de física, dejé de pensar en mi gran problema de con quién ir a la dichosa fiesta, porque me concentré en los ejercicios dejados por el maestro, los que por cierto terminé bastante rápido, quedándome nuevamente tiempo libre para pensar en el asunto del baile y para poder mirar a Kinomoto que en ese momento traía un rostro muy gracioso mientras miraba su hoja de ejercicios. Se notaba que ella estaba teniendo mucha dificultad para resolverlos, pues a pesar de que tenía una hoja borrador escrita por todos lados, no había podido llegar a ninguna respuesta. Yo sonreí con diversión, en verdad me causaba mucha gracia ver el modo en que ella sufría con esos ejercicios que para mí resultaban ser muy sencillos. De pronto, la vi moviéndose nerviosamente en su sitio, mientras se despeinaba, borraba algunos cálculos y volvía a leer el ejercicio uno. Al ver que el Maestro decía: "bueno, asumo que ya todos han avanzado un poco y sé que algunos ya terminaron de resolver (me miró, miró a Eriol, Nagano, Su y Tomoyo) así que para hacer más amena la clase llamaré al azar a algunos de ustedes para que salga a desarrollar un ejercicios" noté que Kinomoto entraba en pánico pues ella no tenía ni un solo ejercicio hecho y casi pude ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. En ese instante vi que Daidouji se acercaba un poco a ella desde su carpeta y le ofrecía su ayuda, a lo que Kinomoto asintió con desesperación pero para su mala suerte, el Maestro hizo que Daidouji fuera a la pizarra a resolver el primer ejercicio. Nuevamente ella entró en pánico y fue entonces que sin saber cómo pasó, me vi pasándole la voz a Kinomoto y diciéndole

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con los ejercicios?- cuando terminé de lanzar tremenda pregunta me quedé callado, completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer y vi que no era el único pasmado, pues ella tenía los ojos abiertos y la incredulidad marcada claramente en su rostro. Sin embargo, al ver que yo no me retractaba suavizó su gesto y lo convirtió en uno de agradecimiento sincero, mientras asentía y susurraba un "GRACIAS, LI"

Yo acerqué ligeramente mi carpeta a la suya y ella también hizo lo mismo. Cuando estuvimos relativamente cerca, yo jalé para mi dirección la hoja de ejercicios y su hoja borrador sin siquiera esperar reacción suya alguna, al mirar su hoja borrador levanté una ceja a la par que sonreí en silencio por lo que estaba viendo… ya que, si bien habían zonas con cálculos inconclusos, estos eran pocos en comparación a las mil y un frases que ella había escrito; frases como: "¿por qué soy tan bruta en física? " "¿Por qué son tan complicados estos ejercicios? ¡LOS DETESTO!" "voy a jalar…" "que me dé una embolia para tener una excusa y así verme libre de tener que resolverlos" "tengo que pedir ayuda a alguien con física" "no quiero jalar…" y una que casi no pude leer porque ella me arrancó la hoja con desesperación pero que me pareció ver algo como "Shao…" y yo me dije: ¿qué acaso ese era mi nombre? Cuando la vi, noté que Kinomoto estaba con el rostro completamente rojo y avergonzado, si bien yo comprendía que le diera vergüenza el que yo leyera sus anotaciones, no comprendía por qué eso le causaba tanto bochorno. Sin prestarle más atención al asunto saqué una hoja en blanco de mi cuaderno y le dije

- ¡Ven! Te voy a explicar…- así fue que comencé a explicarle los ejercicios a Kinomoto, ella permaneció en silencio casi todo el tiempo, sólo se limitaba a asentir y a poner cara de confusión cuando no entendía lo que decía, pero todo el tiempo miró la hoja y para nada posó sus ojos en mi rostro, algo que me provocaba una suerte de incomodidad… ¿por qué no quería mirarme?... tras explicarle 4 ejercicios, el profesor la llamó para que fuera al frente a resolver el ejercicio número 4, ella asintió con tranquilidad y antes de ponerse de pie e ir, me dijo muy bajito

- Muchas gracias Li…te debo una…

Luego de que acabó la clase y de que me viera rodeado -en el siguiente receso- de muchas chicas que me decían que gustosas irían conmigo a la Fiesta de Gala, me vi salvado por la campana cuando vino Su y les dijo a todas que ella iría conmigo (cosa que como saben, es mentira, pero ellas no tienen por qué saberlo) salimos al patio y tras esquivar a Asami Ito con inteligencia, fuimos a parar a la zona de entrenamiento del equipo de básquet. Al llegar ahí, vi que Nagano estaba sentado mientras muchas chicas lo rodeaban, probablemente para instarlo a que las invite, pero él sólo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Mi mal humor brotó pero preferí no prestarle atención, porque cada vez que veía a Nagano mi interior se llenaba de rabia y no era para menos, ya que después de que lo vi besando a Kinomoto el día de la expedición, mi incomodidad hacia él creció en demasía y pues digamos que ahora no puedo verlo ni en pintura. Aunque tomando en cuenta que estamos en el mismo salón de clases, ignorarlo se me hace muy difícil pero felizmente lo he sabido manejar bien evitando mirarlo a él y a Kinomoto, pero siendo sinceros no puedo dejar de ver a Kinomoto, lo he intentado pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo y no sé por qué…

Es de noche y acabo de terminar la tarea de historia. La misma que consiste en elaborar un ensayo sobre la segunda guerra mundial, el cual me tomó más de cinco horas realizarla y no porque se me haga tedioso leer sobre el tema o escribir sobre el mismo, sino porque lamentablemente mi "adorada" prima Meiling venía a cada rato a mi habitación a interrumpirme, ya sea para preguntarme el significado de una palabra o porque simplemente no sabía cómo armar una oración. Es así que, tras advertirle que sería la última vez que la ayudaba esa noche, se fue y no volvió a aparecer, dándome tiempo para poder terminar con mi redacción. Y ahora que acabé, por fin puedo echarme a descansar.

Mientras estaba echado boca arriba viendo el techo de mi habitación concentrándome para poder dormir, escuché que mi celular vibraba, lo cogí del velador y me fijé que tenía un mensaje de texto de Eriol lo abrí y leí:

- ¡Casanova! ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Casi no te vi hoy… bueno, asumo que estabas con Su Yin, últimamente ambos paran juntos de arriba abajo… ya parecen algo más que amigos… sí, sí, ya sé que son solamente amigos, pero ¡vamos!, no me negarás que es sospechoso…porque yo solo tengo dos opciones o es que te gusta hacer cosas pecaminosas con ella o es que eres gay y hablan de moda y cosas por el estilo…- en cuanto terminé de leer el contenido del mensaje me reí. Eriol sí que hablaba huevadas a veces, pero siempre me hacía reír con las estupideces que se le ocurrían. Yo respondí

- JA... JA... JA… ¡muy gracioso!... no te equivocas, estaba con ella y lo que hacemos no te incumbe… por otro lado, estoy bien y ¿tú? Me enteré que irás con Daidouji al baile… no sabía que ahora ella sería tu siguiente víctima- tras un tiempo de espera me respondió

- Así es… Tomoyo está para comérsela con ropa y todo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero… pero lamentablemente ella no se presta al juego sucio por lo que dudo y pueda sacar algún beneficio distinto al de una buena charla… aunque igual la invité porque me cae muy bien y porque quién sabe y con un poco de licor encima, termina desinhibiéndose de un modo distinto…pues como muy bien sabes y muy fiel a mi estilo, cuando pongo el ojo en alguien no descanso hasta obtener al menos un par de besos bien ardientes y si hay suerte, algo más ajajajajjajaja

- Jajajajajaja con lo bien que te conozco, sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacer tus deseos carnales… solo me queda decir: POBRE DAIDOUJI, no sabe lo que le espera… yo voy a rezar para que salga bien librada en la batalla

- No, más bien, reza por mí para que al menos pueda besarla jajajaajajjaa… en fin, dejemos de hablar de eso, mejor hablemos de ti, dime ¿ya tienes pareja?

- No, aún no tengo con quien ir…

- Pero dile a Su Yin… ella encantada va contigo, además, si no me equivoco es la única que te aguanta…

- JA… JA… JA…hoy estás especialmente muy cómico…pero bueno, le diría para ir juntos y para que fuera mi compañera, pero lamentablemente tiene que irse de viaje y no podrá ir al baile…

- ¿se va? ¡Qué pena! (lo digo en serio)... se perderá un juergón de ESOS QUE SOLO YO PUEDO ORGANIZAR… pero en fin, regresando a tu problema… entonces, ¿con quién irás? Casi todas las chicas del salón están con pareja menos: Kiasami porque no es por ser malo, pero con esa cara nadie la invitará; Keisha porque está lesionada y no irá; y Sakura, que no tengo la más puta idea de por qué no tiene invitación aún- ¡OKEY! Un momento… ¿leí bien? ¿acaso Kinomoto no tenía pareja aún? ¿QUÉ CARAJOS ACABO DE LEER?

- Eriol ¿dónde queda la modestia? Jajajajaja… bueno, mi única opción es Ito Asami, que según escuché está esperando a ser invitada por mí, pero… no sé si invitarla o no…- sí, no quise mencionar a Kinomoto para nada

- ¿Ito aún sin pareja? Eso sí que me sorprende, eso jamás ha ocurrido… y todo porque está esperando tu invitación ¿eh? … ¡muy bien! CASANOVA, la tienes bailando en la palma de tu mano, ¡TE FELICITO! Eres un digno amigo mío ;)…Aunque no entiendo por qué no la invitas, sabes muy bien que con ella la pasarías genial, no tendrías que obligarla a nada, ni siquiera tienes que darle alcohol, ella sola hace ¡TODO! Ya sabes a lo que me refiero; además, está el hecho de que se maneja EL cuerpazo… una muy buena opción mi estimado Shaoran…o es ella o es SAKURITA que tampoco está nada mal ;) – yo me reí tras ver el ícono que puso Eriol al final

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que con Asami no puedo hablar de nada que no sean sus asuntos de moda…

- Por eso, MUCHO MEJOR BROTHER, si no la quieres escuchar te dedicas a aprovecharte de ella y ya… no seas GAY… después te quejas cuando te digo que sospecho de tú sexualidad…

- Jajajajajaja bueno, bueno… ahora que lo pienso, no me parece mala idea lo que me dices, ya que podría sacarle provecho a la situación…

- ¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD! ;) … Aunque igual, ya sabes que de back up te queda Sakurita, no quiero que deje de ir a la fiesta, pero si nadie la invita yo le buscaré pareja…- en cuanto leí aquello una sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de mí pues de inmediato imaginé que ella iba a la dichosa fiesta con algún desconocido y no me gustó para nada esa idea. En seguida le dije

- Hasta mañana Eriol…- preferí parar la conversación ahí y no comentar nada al respecto, porque no quería que él me siga hablando de ella, ni siquiera quería saber por qué ella no tenía invitación. Aunque de todos modos aquella situación no dejaba de parecerme rara porque de lo que yo vi, todo el día le llovieron invitaciones, unas más educadas que otras, pero pretendientes no le faltaban y eso era lo que me parecía extraño; además, ¿dónde quedaba el imbécil de Nagano? ¿qué acaso él no la invitaría?

De pronto, casi sin poder contenerlo vino a mí el recuerdo del día de la expedición. Primero recordé el beso que Sakura y yo nos dimos casi en plena oscuridad y no pude dejar de sentir que mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente, a pesar de que no estaba moviéndome para nada. Sí, sólo de pensar en lo bien que me sentí besándola, una extraña alegría se apoderó de mí y es que a pesar de que ella no besaba mal sí pude notar que era inexperta haciéndolo, motivo por el que me sentó y- me siento- entusiasmado ese día, pues de solo pensar que yo podría ser el primer chico en besarla me hacía sentir extrañamente muy pero muy feliz.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_Sí, recuerdo con claridad la calidez de sus labios, así como su suavidad en el primer roce que tuvimos, ese en donde de no haber sido por ella jamás habría pasado nada entre nosotros. Y lo digo porque si bien yo me vi hipnotizado por sus ojos verdes y acerqué mi rostro al suyo con muchas ganas de querer besarla, aún tenía un poco de consciencia y sabía que no me atrevería a hacerlo; sin embargo, el ver que ella fue la que se acercó más a mí e hizo que nuestros labios chocaran ligeramente, fue el aviso perfecto que yo necesitaba para poder apoderarme de sus labios y es por eso que entré en pánico cuando noté que ella sea había arrepentido y casi de modo impulsivo cogí su delicado y suave rostro entre mis manos y posé un beso en sus labios, un beso que ella correspondió con dulzura y timidez. Si bien yo tengo experiencia previa besando, jamás cambiaría ese beso por ningún otro y sin exagerar fue el mejor que había recibido…porque por más que suene cursi, ese beso fue muy especial para mí, y lo disfruté mucho más cuando sentí que ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello en señal de que no quería despegarse de mí, como diciendo que estaba disfrutando el besarme al igual que yo disfrutaba ese beso. Sin embargo, toda esa magia se desvaneció cuando escuchamos esos ruidos afuera y así de improviso tuvimos que separarnos. _

_Ya luego, yo no me sentía capaz de tocar el tema, porque más que nada estaba luchando conmigo mismo para no detenerla, cogerla del brazo y volver a estamparle un beso en los labios. Y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que ella se encontraba bastante avergonzada, pues con menos razón quería hablar del asunto, no en ese momento, pero sí estaba decidido a hacerlo en cuanto se diera la ocasión que no fue hasta que terminamos la expedición y que, tras permanecer fuera del bus un buen rato meditando el mejor modo de dar inicio a mis explicaciones, me sentí listo para ir a hablar con ella. Sin embargo, cuando subí a buscarla me di cuenta de que estaba dormida y preferí no despertarla, por lo que me senté y me dediqué a observarla en silencio. Definitivamente ella me parecía muy linda, tenía la piel muy delicada; las pestañas muy largas, pobladas y dobladas; los labios pequeños y rosados; la nariz pequeña y levantada y la forma de su rostro era ovalada. Sí, Sakura Kinomoto era muy bonita y aunque en ese momento no tenía los ojos abiertos, el saber que los mismos eran hermosamente verdes, hacía que mi corazón comenzara a acelerarse más. Al punto de que me sentía impulsado a querer besarla de nuevo, es por eso que para no cometer esa locura decidí salir del bus de nuevo y tranquilizarme. Fue en ese momento que comenzaron a salir parejas de expedición y una de ellas era Su Yin, por lo que en cuanto la vi me acerqué a ella y la saludé. Al rato vi a Nagano que me saludó con la mano y luego fue a comer fruta junto al resto…_

_- ¿Qué tal la expedición?_

_- Muy buena Shaoran… sí que daba miedo, pero felizmente no vi nada extraño… y ¿la tuya?_

_- Pues rara, pero buena…- lo dije mientras recordaba el beso_

_- ¿Rara? Jajajajaaj no entiendo cómo podría ser rara una expedición, pero en fin… ¿subimos al bus? Estoy muy cansada y quiero sentarme_

_- ¡Sí, claro! Vamos a descansar arriba- ambos subimos al bus y fue ahí que presencié lo que jamás imaginé ese día…_

_Mientras subía al bus vi que Kinomoto seguía dormida y que Nagano se había sentado a su costado, al tiempo que la miraba con detenimiento y que acariciaba su rostro. Acto seguido, sin siquiera imaginarlo vi que él acercaba su rostro al de ella y que luego pegó sus labios a los suyos. Yo me quedé de piedra viendo aquello, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, situación que fue empeorando cuando por un segundo vi que ella le correspondía, eso hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de quién era; ella le dijo algo que yo no logré entender pero en seguida noté que Nagano se quedó sorprendido por esa reacción suya, y yo simplemente me sentía muy furioso en ese instante, estado que empeoró cuando ella y yo cruzamos miradas. _

_Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido, ya que al ver que ella mi miraba me di con la sorpresa de que en sus ojos verdes aparecía un terror absoluto. Sin embargo, como no me sentía bien, preferí darme media vuelta y volví a bajar del bus. _

_Una vez fuera me dediqué a contener el mal humor mientras conversaba con Su Yin sobre las pistas y demás acontecimientos de la noche. Y cuando ya todos estuvimos fuera de la casa del terror y yo estuve más calmado, el maestro anunció que debíamos entrar al bus para partir de regreso a la escuela Tomoeda. A la primera oportunidad que se me presentó, preferí decirle a Nagano que fuera a sentarse con Kinomoto, pues siendo muy sinceros yo no deseaba estar cerca de ella por nada del mundo. _

_Sí, sabía que ella era inocente, pero igual no podía sacar de mi cabeza el hecho de que Nagano la había besado y que eso probablemente la convirtió en la chica más feliz del universo. Pues ¡por fin! el chico por el que ella había babeado durante tanto tiempo la había besado. En efecto, ese pensamiento me atormentó todo el trayecto y el resto del día mientras me encontraba encerrado en mi habitación. En verdad, no entendía por qué le daba tantas vueltas a ese asunto, ya que finalmente yo tenía muy en claro que ella no me gustaba y que lo que yo sentía era simple y claramente antipatía por Kinomoto. Sin embargo, recordar nuestro beso me ponía muy feliz y emocionado pero esos sentimientos se opacaban por el recuerdo del beso que le robó el MAL NACIDO DE NAGANO… SÍ, ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE DETESTO CON TODO MI SER A ESE GUSANO!_

_Al día siguiente en la escuela todo fue empeorando cuando escuchaba los rumores del beso entre Kinomoto y Nagano y las mil y un historias tergiversadas que se tejían alrededor de la misma. Y si a eso le sumamos la emoción mostrada por mi prima Meiling y luego el ver a Nagano besándole la frente a Kinomoto, pues comprenderán que mucha alegría yo no podía sentir… pero en fin, al final supe manejar la situación porque me refugié en Su Yin, lo que me permitió conocerla más a fondo y darme cuenta de lo especial que era… _

_Durante el resto de la semana preferí pasar mis tiempos libres a su lado, mientras conversábamos de nuestro País y los motivos por los que cada uno había terminado estudiando en Japón. Asimismo, me di cuenta de que Kinomoto y Nagano se habían distanciado un poco aunque ella lo trataba casi igual y él también a ella. En verdad no entendía en qué iban esos dos pero eso poco me importaba porque a medida que pasaron los días ya no me atormentaba tanto el verlos juntos…_

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

La verdad es no sabía exactamente por qué estaba recordando aquello, ya que finalmente había pasado más de una semana luego de ese acontecimiento. Pero bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer yo cuando mi mente es terca y lo recuerda sin que yo lo controle?... Sí, definitivamente mi vida se está complicando más de lo que yo mismo deseo que lo haga y todo por culpa de Kinomoto, con quien no he hablado para nada en casi todo este tiempo, a excepción de hoy que la tuve que ayudar con los ejercicios de física… ¡A VECES ES TAN TORPE!... no es que sea hueca, porque en otras materias tiene muy buenas calificaciones, es solo que con los números es muy alborotada y eso hace que no pueda ver la solución al problema

JAJAJAJAJAJA no puedo dejar de reír cada vez que recuerdo la cara que pone cuando no puede resolver un ejercicio, o cuando está al borde de la desesperación y sus ojos comienzan a ponerse vidriosos de la impotencia. Sí, esa forma tan fácil de demostrar sus estados de ánimo es algo que la convierten en alguien especial… pero ojo, especial para mí ¡NO! sino para sus amigas que siempre sonríen cuando la ven sufriendo. Kinomoto no significa nada para mí, es alguien que simplemente existe y ya…

Por cierto, había olvidado por completo que Meiling me había dicho que mi mamá viene la próxima semana a Japón, y que viene exclusivamente a verme y hablar conmigo. En verdad, no sé qué pensar al respecto… bueno, no puedo dejar de sentirme emocionado ya que desde hace buen tiempo no hablo con ella para nada y en verdad extraño nuestras charlas. Sin embargo, por más que intento no puedo quitarme todo el resentimiento que se ha formando en mí desde que esa persona apareció en mi vida. Por más que ella me lo pida no puedo aceptar su existencia… Simplemente no puedo creer que ella prefiera apoyar lo que dice, piensa y hace… ella es mi madre, debería escucharme, debería intentar entender mis motivos, pero ¡NO! ella simplemente se dedica a decir "sí" a todo lo que le dice. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no me venía a Japón… me lleno de impotencia cada vez que pienso en eso, así que será mejor que duerma porque ya es demasiado tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante el primer receso no tenía ganas de salir del salón de clases, no me sentía con ánimos de ir a caminar, tenía mucho sueño y pocas ganas de hablar. Así que, tras desistir a la invitación de Su Yin de acompañarla a comprar algo a la cafetería preferí dormir un rato. Para mi buena suerte no había casi nadie en el aula, puesto que casi todos estaban afuera hablando sobre el baile. Yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis dos brazos y cerré los ojos, mientras que la dirección de mi cara apuntaba a la puerta. Mientras estaba intentando dejarme llevar por el sueño escuché que la puerta se abrió y que alguien caminaba unos cuantos pasos, pero que luego se detuvo unos cuantos segundos para después reiniciar su caminar. Yo por supuesto no abrí los ojos para nada, sólo me dediqué a oír los movimientos de esa persona, quien por cierto en ese momento se sentó muy cerca a mi carpeta, tan cerca que hasta podría decir que se había sentado en la carpeta de Kinomoto. sin poder contener mi curiosidad, de pronto me vi abriendo discretamente los ojos, pero lo hice muy lento, pues lo que menos quería era que ese diera cuenta de que estaba despierto y observando lo que hacía, así que sólo abrí mis ojos lo suficiente como para poder ver quién era la persona que estaba sentada en ese lugar.

Créanme cuando les digo que fue grande mi sorpresa cuando vi que quien estaba sentada ahí era la mismísima Kinomoto, pero aunque eso no debía sorprenderme porque ese era su sitio, SÍ me sorprendí porque ella estaba ahí mirándome con detenimiento. ¿Pueden imaginar el vuelco que casi da mi corazón cuando vi sus hermosos ojos, color esmeralda, posados en mí? Yo en verdad no me lo esperaba y definitivamente me sentía desarmado y atrapado. Sí, ella me miraba con detenimiento y cuando la observé bien me di cuenta de que mientras lo hacía tenía la mirada entristecida y los pómulos ligeramente sonrojados. Tras quedarse un par de minutos mirándome con detenimiento, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a escribir algo en su celular, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo porque se abrió la puerta y yo dejé de observar el hermoso perfil de Kinomoto para fijarme en la persona que acababa de entrar…

En cuanto me di cuenta de que era Nagano el que acababa de entrar el malhumor se apoderó de mí sin poder contenerlo y aumentó en cuanto vi que se acercó a Kinomoto. Él se agachó al costado de su carpeta y le dijo en voz baja:

- Sakura, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- en ese instante vi que él me miraba como queriendo saber si estaba bien dormido o no. Y ella también me miró y luego dijo

- Sí, ¿qué pasa?

- Sakura, sé que me has pedido que te de un espacio para pensar las cosas pero en verdad no soporto estar lejos de ti- de pronto él le tomó la mano y ella se tensó, mientras que yo también lo hacía, al tiempo que la rabia seguía subiendo

- Kiyoshi, yo…- ella agachó la cabeza y miró a la carpeta

- Escucha Sakura, yo no quise hacerte sentir mal con lo que hice y ahora me siento terrible por haber tenido ese atrevimiento contigo, porque eso ha provocado que las cosas entre nosotros cambie y que tú te alejes de mí, pero en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas, si es que se puede, porque en verdad para mí eres una chica muy especial y no quiero perderte por nada del mundo… por eso, a pesar de que no pensaba ir a la fiesta de gala, creo que sí iré sólo si tu aceptas ser mi acompañante. Yo no quiero ir con nadie más que no sea la hermosa Sakura- cuando el ESTÚPIDO DE NAGANO dijo aquello, ella se sonrojó y lo miró tímidamente, como si internamente debatiera en si era bueno aceptar o no y no sé por qué pero por una fracción de segundos ella me miró de reojo, acto seguido cerró los ojos y luego volvió a mirarlo para luego asentir.

¡YO NO PODÍA CREERLO! O sea que… ¡JA! Eso no podía ser cierto, ¡NO!... ¿cómo pudo aceptar ir con él? ¿No que al parecer ellos se estaban distanciado?... pero ¡qué iluso fui!, yo creí que ella ya no sentía nada por él o que lo estaba olvidando, pero veo que me equivoqué porque al parecer ella sólo estaba avergonzada porque él le había robado un beso. No puedo controlar mi mal genio, y todo en mi interior se intensifica mientras veo cómo él sonríe triunfante mientras le acaricia el rostro a ella y… ¡SÍ! Eso es todo lo que yo podía resistir, la furia estaba a punto de deformar mis facciones así de puro impulso me puse de pie y sin fijarme en el impacto que les causé salí del salón sin mirarlos y fui a buscar a alguien.

Tras llegar a la cafetería vi que ahí estaba sentada la persona que había estado buscando, fui directo hacia donde se encontraba y no me importó que estuviera acompañada por 5 chicas más, porque en ese momento nada impediría que yo dijera, lo que había ido a decir

- ¡Hola Asami!- ella ni bien me vio sonrió de oreja a oreja se puso de pie y mientras me daba un beso en la comisura de los labios me dijo

- Hola guapo… te he estado buscando como loca estos días, pero jamás te pude encontrar… por un momento pensé que te estabas escondiendo de mí- de pronto ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Yo que me sentía osado la cogí de las caderas y le sonreí muy coquetamente

- ¿Cómo crees?... es sólo que he estado un poco ocupado con unos trabajos de grupo y eso…

- ¡Oh! Pues en ese caso estás perdonado por haber desaparecido así… y dime, ¿ya tienes pareja para la fiesta de gala?

- En verdad no, y justamente por eso vine a buscarte pues no podría ir a esa fiesta con nadie más que no fueras tú- ella sonrió muy complacida por aquello que acababa de decirle de manera muy coqueta y sensual al oído

- ¡Qué lindo eres Shaoran! Y por supuesto que yo encantada voy contigo a la fiesta… mira que me la pasé rechazando a muchos sólo para que tú estés sin estorbos en el camino- me guiñó el ojo y se pegó más a mí, al punto que yo sentía con claridad sus senos en mi pecho

- Entonces, no se diga más… iremos juntos a la fiesta… paso por ti a las nueve en punto

- ¡Perfecto! Estaré lista a esa hora- me volvió a sonreír con soltura y luego me dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Yo sólo sonreí coquetamente y me despedí de las chicas con la seña de "amor y paz" en los dedos. Me di media vuelta, metí las manos a mis bolsillos y relajadamente comencé a caminar siendo consciente de que todos en la cafetería habían estado observando aquella escena.

Durante toda la siguiente clase me la pasé ignorando a Kinomoto, ella se veía triste pero en verdad no me importaba. Además, de seguro su tristeza se debía a que el imbécil de Nagano se había ido durante toda la clase para entrenar con el equipo. Cuando llegó el siguiente receso, no tuve tiempo de nada porque sin imaginarlo, una muy enfadada Meiling se me acercó y me gritó

- ¡SHAORAN LI! ¿se puede saber qué significa esto?- me extendió su celular y me mostró una foto muy comprometedora en la que aparecíamos Asami y yo muy pegados en la cafetería…

- Eso no te incumbe Meiling…- mi humor no había mejorado mucho y los reclamos públicos de mi prima no hacían más que empeorarlo. Al parecer ella captó que no estaba de buen humor por lo que bajó la voz y me dijo

- Pues sí me incumbe porque soy tu prima y te quiero…- se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero antes de hacerlo agregó- ¡AH! Y te dejo bien en claro desde ahora que esa chica no me gusta para ti… ya hablaremos con más calma cuando estemos en la casa- sin decir más se fue con Sasuke y Minoru quienes la miraban sorprendidos por aquello.

En ese momento yo emití un sonoro suspiro y me dejé caer en mi sitio. En eso se me acercaron Eriol y Su Yin

- Vaya, vaya… de haber sabido que tú prima se opondría a esa opción, no te la habría propuesto…

- No estoy de humor para bromas Eriol…

- Yo no estoy bromeando… además, sabes muy bien por qué te aconsejé que fueras con Ito, pero veo que justamente ese es el motivo por el que a tu prima no le gusta ella…

- Meiling no puede meterse en mi vida, ella no es mi madre

- Vamos Shaoran, bájale a tu mal genio… además, dudo que Meiling lo haga simplemente de metiche- mientras Su Yin decía eso me daba palmadas en la espalda, lo que hizo que me relajara y asintiera

- Sí, creo que no debo molestarme con ella… igual, ya hablaremos cuando estemos en casa…- Eriol me miraba mientras sonreía divertidamente hasta que vio que Daidouji salía del aula acompañada de Kiro Matsuyima, el muchacho encargado de componer las melodías del taller de coro y que era conocido por toda la escuela que era el principal admirador de Daidouji. Es por eso que de inmediato Eriol se disculpó con nosotros y salió del salón, probablemente para buscarla e interrumpir la charla amena que al parecer estaban teniendo.

- Oye Shaoran… ¿en verdad la tal Asami Ito te gusta?- yo que me había concentrado en observar a Eriol, me vi sorprendido por esa pregunta de Su

- ¿Hoe?

- Que si en verdad esa chica te gusta…

- Mmmmm me parece que es muy guapa…

- Creo que eso lo sabe toda la escuela… pero a lo que yo me refiero es a que si te gusta cómo es ella como persona…

- Pues si te soy honesto, me aburro hablando con ella… sólo es entretenido estar con ella mientras coqueteamos…

- ¿O sea que la invitaste sólo porque querías alguien con quien hacer travesuras?

- Mmmmm básicamente sí…- Su Yin me observó con detenimiento, aproximó su rostro al mío hasta dejarlo tan cerca que bastaba que yo moviera un par de centímetros mi rostro para que nos besáramos. Sin embargo, no me nacía hacerlo porque la forma en cómo yo veía a Su Yin era distinta.

- No sé por qué me parece que hay una razón más poderosa detrás de todo esto…- ¡OKEY! Su intuición era algo que generalmente me sorprendía y asustaba, pues ella podía leerme profundamente sin necesidad de que yo dijera algo y realmente no entendía cómo podía hacer eso…fue por eso que, de pronto me puse nervioso

- Eh… pues no sé de qué me hablas… yo simplemente fui donde Asami y le dije que fuera conmigo porque a estas alturas ya me cansé de pensar en ese asunto… eso es todo- ella levantó una ceja y luego dijo

- ¡Qué mal mientes Shaoran! Pero en fin, a mí no me engañas… yo sé que hay una razón más fuerte detrás de todo esto y si no la quieres soltar está bien…- justo en ese momento alejó su rostro del mío y cuando lo hizo yo pude ver que Kinomoto, que al parecer acababa de entrar, nos había estado obsevando. Su Yin también se percató de la presencia de Kinomoto y sonrió ligeramente, para luego saludarla con un "hola" con la mano, al que la recién llegada respondió sonriendo brevemente. Sí, últimamente ella se veía muy decaída y le faltaba la vitalidad habitual de antes.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin otra novedad. A excepción de la tremenda discusión que se mantuvo en mi casa cuando llegué y Meiling me encaró para pedirme las mil y un explicaciones sobre la foto que le había llegado al celular (foto que por cierto le llegó a todos los alumnos de la escuela)

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_- Ahora sí… ya que estamos solos ¿ME PUEDES HACER EL FAVOR DE EXPLICARME QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- nuevamente Meiling me puso la foto de su celular en la cara. Yo que odiaba que hiciera eso le bajé la mano y le dije_

_- Es mi vida… no te metas- me dispuse a subir las gradas pero ella me detuvo de la camisa y me dijo_

_- ¡NO, SÍ ME METO! Shaoran… esta chica es una cualquiera, le coquetea a todo el mundo y la fama que tiene en la escuela no es la mejor del mundo… _

_- ¡AH! O sea que ahora juzgas a las personas por lo que dicen de ellas… ¿no que tú siempre decías que no te gustaba juzgar a los demás por lo que decían de ellos, sino que preferías tratarlas antes de sacar conclusiones?_

_- Sí, yo digo eso… pero en este caso es distinto, porque yo ya la traté y me bastó hablar con ella diez minutos para saber la clase de persona que es… ¡VAMOS SHAORAN! ¿por qué ella? Tú mereces algo mejor…_

_- Te he dicho que es mi vida… además, es sólo una fiesta, no es que tenga pensado casarme con ella o hacerla mi novia… sólo es mi acompañante- en cuanto Meiling escuchó eso abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dijo_

_- ¡Espera!... ¿me estás diciendo que no estás con ella?_

_- Sí, eso es lo que digo… sólo somos amigos, cariñosos Sí, pero amigos al fin y al cabo- sin esperarlo mi prima pegó un grito y brincó hacia mí con alegría_

_- ¡JÚRAME QUE JAMÁS LA HARÁS ALGO MÁS QUE TU AMIGA!_

_- Meiling…_

_- ¡Por favor!... es que no la aguanto y no podría vivir en paz sabiendo que estás con una persona tan horrible como ella…_

_- ¡Hey! Ella no es para nada horrible, sino todo lo contrario- en ese momento Meiling me tiró un cochacho y me dijo_

_- ¡SHAORAN!... deja de pensar con el cerebro que tienes abajo y piensa con tú verdadera cabeza… lo digo en serio, ella podrá ser muy guapa y atractiva y todo lo que quieras… pero no es una buena persona y no te merece… además, yo estoy decepcionada de ti. _

_- ¿Decepcionada? ¿Y eso por qué?_

_- Pues porque yo creí que invitarías a Sakura… pero ¡no! tuviste que ir precisamente con la señorita resbalosa y decirle que sea tu compañera en el baile… ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?_

_- Oye, oye… en primer lugar, Kinomoto tiene con quien ir a la fiesta y es precisamente con quien ella quería ir… así que no tienes por qué decirme estás cosas_

_- Mmmmm pues en verdad, yo también pensé que ella estaría emocionada con la idea de ir con Kiyoshi, pero no sé porqué me parece que no es así… o sea, sé que ella lo estaba evitando porque no quería que él la invitara, es sólo que hoy no tuvo escapatoria y no entiendo por qué no quiere ir con él… ¿no que le gustaba desde hace tiempo?- Meiling decía eso más en modo de meditación, porque tenía el ceño fruncido y con una de sus manos acariciaba su quijada. Por otro lado, no puedo negar que lo dicho por mi prima me dejó pensativo, pues ahora menos que nunca comprendía a Kinomoto- en fin… ¿quién la entiende? … bueno, ahora que ya sé que no tienes nada con esa movediza me voy a hacer los deberes en paz que hoy perdí mucho tiempo yendo de compras jejeje ¡AH! Y ten cuidado con los rumores que se tejen por la escuela con respecto a lo que hay entre tú y esa chica porque después no vaya a terminar resultando que te meten en un lío y ahí sí que no sé lo que pasará- Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación dejándome ahí meditando_

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

Bueno, ahora estaba tomando una ducha para luego comenzar a alistarme para la fiesta. Una vez que estuve listo cogí mi saco me eché perfume y salí de mi habitación. Meiling acababa de irse apenas cinco minutos atrás con Sasuke que había venido a recogerla con su auto, por lo que no pude ver qué tal se veía mi prima. Aunque mucho no me incomodó porque igual la vería dentro de poco. Bajé las gradas con tranquilidad y en la planta baja Wei me esperaba sonriente con una cámara de fotos, luego de indicarme que con su mano me detenga me tomó una y dijo

- Sé que no le gusta que le tomen muchas fotos pero la señorita Meiling me imploró que no permitiera que usted se fuera sin haber previamente capturado su imagen en una fotografía- yo sonreí ante lo dicho pues me imaginaba a Meiling rogándole a Wei que me tomara la foto mientras le daba todo un discurso del porqué era vital hacerlo.

- No te preocupes Wei, sé cómo es Meiling- él asintió sonriendo

- Por cierto, la señorita Meiling se veía especialmente hermosa hoy… espero que el joven que vino a buscarla sea un muchacho de confianza

- No hay de qué alarmarse Wei, él es mi amigo y sé que no le hará nada malo a mi prima; menos sabiendo que si le hace algo se las vería conmigo- Wei asintió mostrándose más tranquilo. Luego me acompañó hasta la puerta y en el camino apareció Hachi moviendo su cola con alegría, yo me agaché le acaricié la cabeza y luego permití que me acompañara hasta la cochera.

Subí a mi auto y salí de mi casa. Poniendo en el GPS la dirección de Asami, una vez el aparato procesó la información comencé a seguir las indicaciones dadas y en menos de lo esperado me encontraba en la puerta de la inmensa casa de mi acompañante, se notaba que ella era una muchacha con familia muy adinerada y bien posicionada, aunque eso ya lo había oído, ahora lo estaba confirmando. Yo presioné un botón y de inmediato escuché la voz de una señora

- Mansión de la familia Ito, buenas noches

- Buenas noches, soy Li Shaoran y busco a Ito Asami

- ¡Oh!... pase por favor. Sonó un botón y acto seguido el portón comenzó a abrirse. Yo entré con mi auto y me estacioné exactamente frente a la puerta de la casa de Asami. Luego bajé y antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta de su casa, ésta se abrió y por ella salió mi pareja. Se veía espectacularmente bien, pues traía puesto un hermoso vestido negro pegado hasta las rodillas y para, acto seguido, comenzar a tomar vuelo en capas, además, lo más resaltante de su atuendo era el escote provocativo en la parte delantera; por otro lado, se había hecho un hermoso moño y su maquillaje no hacía más que resaltar sus delicadas y sexys facciones. En cuanto me vio sonrió y rápidamente me abrazó con emoción para luego agarrarse de mi brazo derecho, ese día ella se veía distinta, es más, era como si mostrara a la verdadera Asami y no puedo negar que eso me gustó…

- ¡Hola Asami!

- ¡Hola Shaoran!... te ves muy bien en terno, eres como un actor de cine- yo sonreí complacido por su comentario y le dije

- Tú también te ves espectacular- ella me sonrió coquetamente, se separó de mí y se dio una vuelta para que yo la pudiera apreciar completamente. Cuando yo le correspondí el coqueteo, vimos que alguien salía de su casa. En cuanto ella lo miró sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría y dijo

- ¡Papá!... ¿qué tal me veo?- el hombre que salió era bastante joven y se veía muy concentrado en unos papeles que tenía en la mano, al parecer ni siquiera había notado nuestra presencia, pero como ella le habló él levantó la vista la miró y le dijo

- ¡Te ves hermosa hija!- los ojos de Asami brillaron aún más de emoción, por lo que de inmediato le dijo

- Gracias papito hermoso… ¡por cierto! Te quiero presentar a mi amigo Shaoran Li- Yo me incliné educadamente cuando su padre me miró, él me extendió la mano y justo cuando me iba a decir algo sonó su celular. De inmediato la facción en la cara de Asami cambió por una de tristeza, al ver que su papá nos decía adiós con las manos y volvía a meterse a su casa apresuradamente mientras hablaba muy en voz baja con la persona que lo acababa de llamar. Acto seguido ella me dijo

- ¡La detesto!- yo que no sabía de qué hablaba le dije

- ¿qué?

- ¡Detesto a la mujer que llama a mi papá!… sé que es su amante y la ODIO por meterse con él… ¿por qué con él?- ella me miró directamente a los ojos y pude ver que los suyos estaban llenos de lágrimas- por su culpa mis padres no se hablan, porque papá viene con mal humor siempre a casa y ni caso nos hace...- de pronto una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y a mí se me ablandó tremendamente el corazón al verla así, por lo que la abracé y le dije

- Ya… no llores Asami, recuerda que estás hermosa y que el hacerlo malogrará tu maquillaje… además, hoy nos vamos a divertir mucho y hay que fingir que sólo por hoy no tenemos problemas- ella me abrazó con fuerza y movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Acto seguido caminamos hasta mi auto, le abrí la puerta, esperé hasta que ella se ubicara bien y luego fui yo hasta mi asiento, subí y salimos de su casa en dirección a la fiesta

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Eriol, la reja de la entrada estaba enteramente abierta y afuera se encontraban dos hombres robustos en terno y con lentes oscuros. Era un hecho que ellos eran agentes de seguridad. Uno de los dos me pidió que les enseñe nuestras entradas y cuando las hubo verificado me dijo

- Bienvenido y disfrute de la fiesta- Yo sonreí y agradecí.

Ni bien estacioné mi auto, ayudé a Asami a bajar de él y casi sin hablar fuimos hasta la zona por donde se entraba al gran salón de baile de la familia Hiragizawa. El lugar estaba exquisitamente bien decorado, todo se veía demasiado chic, no parecía una simple fiesta pro fondos, eso más parecía un acontecimiento social de gente famosa, yo sonreí pensando en lo buen organizador que era Eriol y después recordé que era una pena que Su Yin no estuviera ahí para apreciar todo eso, pues sabía que aquella decoración le gustaría. Ni bien entramos se nos acercó Eriol que venía del brazo con Daidouji. Está de más decir que ambos se veían muy elegantes, él como todo un varón inglés, se veía impecable con un terno azul marino hecho a su medida y ella, simplemente puedo decir que se veía perfecta. Bueno, Daidouji siempre se veía como una dama de la realeza, era muy delicada y fina a la hora de caminar y de hablar y quizá era por eso que el vestido que usaba y el modo en que se había arreglado el cabello hacían que se viera mucho más fina aún. Además, no podía dejar de notar que ambos hacían una hermosa pareja, encajaban perfectamente en ese momento, como dos piezas hermanas de un rompecabezas. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, Eriol me dijo

- Vaya que te queda bien el terno CASANOVA- tras decir eso me guiñó el ojo y sonrió con complicidad. Daidouji sólo me sonrió con delicadeza mientras me miraba y miraba a Asami.

- Hola Ito, bienvenida a mi casa- Eriol le dio un beso en la mano y luego le sonrió. Ella puso cara de señorita vanidosa y dijo

- Muchas gracias por el recibimiento Hiragizawa… y buenas noches Daidouji- la aludida se inclinó a modo de saludo y en cuanto lo iba a hacer conmigo, yo me acerqué a Daidouji quien de inmediato me estiró la mano para que se la besara (no hay nada que hacer, ella se educó como princesa de la realeza) yo se la tomé, le di un pequeño beso y luego le dije

- Te ves demasiando bien Daidouji.

- Muchas gracias Li, tú también te ves muy bien hoy

Ni bien terminamos de saludarnos Eriol propuso que diéramos un paseo por el lugar. Aún habían pocos alumnos en el salón de baile por lo que los cuatro íbamos saludando a los que conocíamos mientras conversábamos de todo lo que se había recaudado con las dos actividades y caímos en la conclusión de que ya teníamos más de lo planeado, por lo que la realización del viaje era algo más que seguro y todos estábamos felices. A excepción, claro está, de Asami que por ser de un grado mayor al nuestro no podría realizar ese viaje con nosotros.

De pronto, mientras veía que el lugar estaba cada vez más lleno me di cuenta de que mi prima no estaba por ningún lado, ni tampoco Sasuke. En ese momento se me activó el sensor de protección y de inmediato le pregunté a Eriol

- Eriol, ¿sabes dónde está Sasuke?... no lo veo por ningún lado y el y Meiling salieron antes que yo de mi casa

- Sí, justo hace un momento me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que se encuentra en camino junto con Minoru y Rika. Es que tuvieron que ir por ambos antes de venir para acá, y conociendo lo tardón que es Minoru, es probable que se hayan retrasado esperándolo- en cuanto escuché aquello me sentí más tranquilo, pues ya me estaba comenzando a alterar. En ese momento, mientras Asami fue al baño vi que Daidouji sacaba su celular y leía algo, después le dijo a Eriol algo que yo pude oír

- Sakura me acaba de decir que ya está por llegar pero que ha olvidado su entrada en su casa…- Eriol sonrió divertido ante el hecho de que Kinomoto sí era demasiado despistada. Acto seguido cogió su celular y llamó a uno de sus guardias de seguridad de la puerta

- Phil, dentro de poco llegarán un joven de apellido Nagano y una muchacha de ojos verdes, que se apellida Kinomoto, pero ha olvidado su entrada en su casa, así que simplemente déjenla pasar pero a él sí, pónganlo un poco en aprietos- su sonrisa malvada y traviesa brotó y yo no pude evitar sentirme feliz. Daidouji lo miró con desaprobación pero luego sonrió divertida.

Aproximadamente a la media hora se apareció Nagano seguido de una muy tímida pero hermosísima Kinomoto. No puedo negar que en cuanto la vi, sentí un vuelco en mi estómago, ella estaba hecha toda una Diosa. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda largo que consistía en un strapless en forma de listón en la parte del busto, con una hermosa pedrería fina y que se amoldaba tan bien a su figura y que no hacía más que resaltar todos sus atributos, haciéndola ver demasiado irreal, porque simplemente no cabía en mi cabeza que hubiese en este planeta ser más bello que el que yo tenía frente a mí; además, todos los accesorios que se había puesto, más el peinado que se había hecho no hacían más que embellecerla tanto que casi se convertía en una imagen utópica, y ¡ni qué decir de su maquillaje! El mismo, no hacía más que combinar perfectamente con sus espectaculares ojos verdes.

Sí, no puedo negar que verla ahí, vestida así me dejó completamente mudo y estúpido. Yo no podía reaccionar y no atinaba a nada hasta que sentí que Asami se separó de mí para poder saludar a un amigo suyo que acababa de acercarse a nosotros. En ese instante Eriol, quien al parecer también se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver a Kinomoto, se aceró hacia ella y le dijo

- Si me concedes el honor de tomar tu mano y darle un beso, seré el hombre más afortunado sobre este planeta- Kinomoto de inmediato se puso muy roja, al tiempo que le estiraba su mano a Eriol, quien ni bien la sostuvo, le plantó un beso muy educado y delicado- muchas gracias bella dama- De pronto, pude ver como los ojos de ella se posaban en mí y yo sintiéndome aún muy torpe, me acerqué hacia ella sin poder siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, y también le tomé la mano e hice lo mismo que Eriol, aunque no le dije nada más que

- Bienvenida a la fiesta- ella más sonrojada aún y ligeramente nerviosa (lo noté por la frialdad de sus manos y la ligera capa de sudor que había sobre ella) me sonrió tímidamente y dijo

- Gracias Li- Eriol y yo saludamos a Nagano con la cabeza y luego nos retiramos, pues ninguno aguantaba al muchacho que acompañaba a Kinomoto, aunque asumo que por diversos motivos.

A los pocos minutos se apareció Meiling con Sasuke, y en efecto, mi prima se veía muy atractiva esa noche, tanto así que lugar por el que pasaba, miradas que se posaban sobre ella. Fue así que comenzó la fiesta, todos comían los bocaditos o se ponían a bailar o iban y compraban los tragos que se vendían en el bar que Eriol muy sabiamente se había encargado de instalar para la ocasión. Yo bailé varias canciones con Asami y en un par ella me robó un par de besos cortos, que yo evitaba mantener por temor a que ella los confundiera con algo más. Cuando me fui a sentar me sentí aliviado, en verdad me parecía un poco molesto tener a Asami colgada de mi cuello todo el tiempo, siendo así tan melosa conmigo. Por lo que en cuanto se encontró con un amigo y éste me pidió permiso para bailar con ella, yo más que encantado accedí y preferí ir a sentarme.

Una vez estuve sentado en la mesa que nos habían asignado me puse a observar a la gente bailar, justo la música que habían puesto era una muy movida y alegre, por lo que todo el mundo bailaba con algarabía. En eso, sin querer queriendo posé mis ojos sobre Kinomoto que bailaba con Nagano, y ella había bebido un poco porque se reía muy sueltamente mientras hablaba con él. El malestar habitual de cuando los veía juntos se comenzó a hacer presente en mí, por lo que me metí de golpe el contenido de mi bebida, y los seguí observando para seguir torturándome. En ese momento vi como él le hablaba al oído y ella se sonrojaba ligeramente, luego pegó una carcajada muy divertida para acto seguido comenzar a moverse mucho más sensualmente. Y SÍ, por Dios que Kinomoto bailaba demasiado bien, tenía una forma tan sensual de bailar qué me tenía hipnotizado, todo su cuerpo se movía perfectamente al compas de la música y sí, era todo un sueño erótico verla bailando. El problema era que le bailaba a otra persona, al muchacho que era dueño de sus sentimientos; sin saber cómo pasó terminé arrugando la servilleta que tenía en la mano. Por lo que sin querer pensar más en eso, fui a la barra a pedirme otro trago y cuando volví a mi mesa me di con la sorpresa de que ahí estaba ella sentada, tomando un poco más del contenido de su vaso. En cuanto me vio noté que se ponía ligeramente nerviosa. Yo sintiéndome un poco más relajado gracias al alcohol, sonreí y sin temor me senté a su costado.

- ¿te estás divirtiendo?- ella sin mirarme asintió y yo volví a sonreír porque fue muy idiota mi pregunta, ¡ERA EVIDENTE QUE SE DIVERTÍA! ¿CÓMO NO IBA A DIVERTIRSE SI ESTABA ACOMPAÑADA DEL CHICO QUE LE GUSTABA?... al notar que ella estaba sola en la mesa le pregunté- y ¿tu acompañante?

- Eh… recibió una llamada y salió a contestarla

- Mmmm… ya veo- qué loco estaba Nagano para dejarla ahí sola, si yo fuera él no la dejaría sola para nada, menos si se veía tan bella porque en cualquier momento podía aparecérsele cualquier competidor a querer llevársela. Y casi como si yo fuera adivino, enseguida vi que un chico, un año mayor al nuestro, se le acercó y me dijo

- ¿Vino contigo?- OKEY, si m iba a pedir permiso para sacarla a bailar, obviamente no iba a dárselo por lo que aprovechando la oportunidad que tenía le dije

- No, pero ella ya aceptó salir a bailar conmigo…- me puse de pie, tome la delicada mano de Kinomoto y agregué- así que si nos disculpas, iremos a bailar…

Y así, sin darle tiempo de nada al chico que se había acercado, me la llevé a la pista de baile. Una vez ahí, la puse delante de mí y le dije

- No te molesta bailar conmigo o ¿sí?- ella con el rostro sonrojado dijo tímidamente

- No, pero…- tomó todo el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano y luego lo señaló diciendo- esto me estorba- yo sonreí y en cuanto vi que uno de los mozos pasaba le entregué el vaso.

Una vez que estuvimos sin impedimentos comenzamos a bailar y en verdad, yo no podía dar crédito a todo eso… y es que, cómo hacerlo si tenía frente a mí a la chica más bella del planeta bailándome. Quizá era el efecto del alcohol pero de pronto me vi acercándome cada vez más a ella y tomándola de la cintura; lo maravilloso de todo eso es que Kinomoto no parecía querer alejarse de mí, sino todo lo contrario, pues cada vez más la veía más cerca. Estuvimos bailando así, sin hablar, un par de canciones hasta que de pronto cambió la música a una balada.

Nuevamente, de inmediato, la pegué más cerca a mí y ella de pronto puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. En ese momento la sensación de deja vu se hizo presente, porque así de cerca habíamos estado el día de la expedición justo antes de besarnos. Los dos nos movíamos lentamente al compás de la música, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos y yo no podía evitar mirar sus labios cada cierto tiempo y es que ¡SÍ! Me moría de ganas de besarla, de volver a sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus labios. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía besarla, no podía hacerlo porque ella no estaba enamorada de mí, ella sentía cosas especiales por otra persona y no por mí; además, había gente de la escuela a nuestro alrededor y yo no quería que ella se ganara fama de ningún tipo. Así que tuve que controlar mi impulso conformándome simplemente con darle un abrazo y escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello. Durante todo ese tiempo me conformé con sentir la tibieza de su piel y el agradable aroma de su cuerpo. Cuando acabó la canción, yo me separé de ella y la miré fijamente a los ojos, al sentir que nuevamente nacía ese impulso por besarla le cogí la mano y la llevé a nuestra mesa en donde nos esperaba Nagano, que en cuanto nos vio venir puso cara de pocos amigos, era evidente que se sentía celoso por la escena. Ni bien estuvimos cerca a la mesa él se puso de pie se acercó a Kinomoto, la cogió de la mano y se la llevó nuevamente a la pista de baile, yo me senté y después de que sonara una canción más se apareció Asami, estaba cansada por lo que decidió sentarse a descansar mientras tomaba todo el contenido de su trago.

Asami se recostó en mi hombro y de pronto me dijo que quería irse, yo que aún tenía ganas de quedarme le dije que debíamos permanecer un rato más, pero ella producto del alcohol se puso un poco terca por lo que me dije que lo mejor sería que la llevaría a su casa y luego regresaría. Además, no quería irme y dejar a Kinomoto ahí a solas con ese estúpido de Nagano. Sin perder tiempo le dije a Eriol que llevaría a Asami a su casa y que regresaba y él sonrió, diciéndome por lo bajo que debía sacarle provecho al estado de mi acompañante. Yo me reí divertido, y luego tras subirla a mi auto con dificultad, me dirigí a la salida de la mansión Hiragizawa, en la puerta me percaté de que, discutiendo con los guardias estaba una muchacha muy bonita que parecía tener nuestra edad, pero ella no estaba vestida para ocasión; además, no recordaba haberla visto en la escuela y se notaba desesperada e incluso que había llorado mucho. Yo restándole importancia a aquello llevé a Asami a su casa.

Una vez ahí, ella se puso muy melosa y se me tiró encima sin vergüenza alguna, yo que trataba de alejarla la tenía difícil y más cuando de repente vi que se acababa de bajar la parte superior del vestido permitiendo que viera sus hermosos y voluptuosos senos. ¡OH SÍ! Demasiado difícil… ¿Cómo resistirme a eso? ¿Cómo alejarme?... era demasiado complicado y sobre todo cuando Asami buscaba con desesperación besarme, y a cada rato me besaba el cuello y me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja en lo que intentaba llegar con sus manos a mis pantalones… la lucha se me hacía demasiado difícil créanme… porque eso me estaba excitando mucho, pero no sé porqué simplemente no quería dejarme llevar por la situación…Fue entonces que no sé si fue obra divina o qué, pero las luces del primer piso de la casa de Asami se prendieron haciendo que ella recobrara la cordura y se acomodara rápidamente el vestido. Luego de eso se bajó del auto y cuando estuvo en la puerta, la misma se abrió, mostrando a la que yo supuse que era su mamá, quien por cierto, también era muy joven y se parecía mucho a su hija. Ella se despidió con una sonrisa y luego entró a su casa. Yo rápidamente aproveché para poner primera a mi auto y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué nuevamente a la casa de Eriol me di cuenta que sólo estaba uno de los señores de seguridad en la puerta y eso me llamó la atención. Le resté importancia al asunto y entré, volví a estacionar mi carro en el lugar anterior y bajé de él. Caminé con tranquilidad hacia la zona del baile y mientras lo hacía me acomodé el cabello y la ropa. Para cuando estaba más cerca del lugar vi algo que me desencajó completamente. Afuera de la entrada del salón de baile estaban todos mis amigos- entiéndase, Sasuke, Minoru, Eriol y Takashi- con sus respectivas parejas. Pero eso no era lo extraño ya que lo que me llamó la atención fue que Sasuke y Minoru sostenían a Eriol que al parecer estaba peleando con alguien, mientras que Daidouji, Mihara, Sasaki y Meiling abrazaban a Sakura que lloraba en silencio; y en el piso se encontraba Nagano, y al costado de éste estaba parada llorando la chica que hace un rato había estado discutiendo afuera con los de seguridad. En cuanto me acerqué escuché que Eriol le gritaba

- ¡ERES UN MALNACIDO! ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO ATREVERTE A TRAÉRLA AQUÍ? Y LO PEOR… ¿CÓMO HAS PERMITIDO QUE ÉSTA PERDIDA LE HABLE ASÍ A SAKURA? ¡TÚ NO TIENES NI UN POCO DE DECENCIA!- al parecer los demás alumnos seguían muy entretenidos en la fiesta que ni cuenta se daban de esta situación. En eso vi que Nagano se puso de pie y dijo

- ¡EL MALNACIDO ERES TÚ!... Y NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HABLES A ASÍ A KASUMI…

- ¡CLARO!... ¡DEFIÉNDELA!... DEFIÉNDELA A CAPA Y ESPADA Y PERMITE QUE ESA CUALQUIERA INSULTE A SAKURA… IGUAL, ELLA JAMÁS LLEGARÁ A SER MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA TI QUE LA "INDEFENSA" DOBLE CARA, QUE SE ENCUENTRA A TUS ESPALDAS…- una vez Eriol dijo aquello, recibió de Nagano un fuerte puñete en el rostro, por lo que yo corrí y detuve a Nagano por atrás.

- Tú suéltame Li, no te metas que esto no te incumbe…

- ¡No, sí me meto!... no está bien que se arreglen las cosas de un modo violento y menos enfrente de ellas- señalé con mi rostro a todas las chicas que tenías los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa a diferencia de Kinomoto que tenía su rostro oculto en sus manos y lloraba. Sí, ella estaba llorando y al parecer por culpa de Nagano y la loca que estaba ahí a su lado de nombre Kasumi. De pronto vi a Nagano luchando conmigo por zafarse e ir a pegar nuevamente a Eriol quien también se veía dispuesto a pelear. Una vez que se hubieron calmado Eriol le dijo

- Tú sabes perfectamente que desde que rompimos nuestra amistad tú has tenido prohibido pisar mi casa; sin embargo, si te lo permití fue porque me vi obligado a hacerlo por el trabajo de ciencias. Pero el que traigas a ESA es algo que no puedo tolerar- cuando se refirió a la tal Kasumi él lo hizo con desprecio y ella se dio cuenta y luego fue donde Nagano, lo cogió del brazo y lo jaló diciéndole

- Kiyoshi, ya deja esto como está, entiende que Eriol jamás superará sus celos por lo nuestro… sabes perfectamente que no tiene importancia lo que él opina. ¡Ven! ¡vamos a casa!- él se relajó, y yo lo tomé como señal de que ya no iba a atacar por lo que tras escupir al piso se dio media vuelta y se fue con esa chica. Por su parte, Eriol fue liberado del agarre de Sasuke y Minoru y también escupió al piso mientras veía a Nagano y Kasumi alejarse en dirección a la salida. De pronto dijo

- Esto sí que es un descaro- todos ahí estábamos muy confundidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir y fue entonces que Eriol arreglándose el cabello nos indicó que fuéramos al estudio de su casa. Por la fiesta no nos debíamos preocupar porque él lo tenía todo controlado con sus guardias de seguridad y el servicio de atención que había contratado. En cuanto nos sentamos, vi que Sakura seguía sin dar la cara y estaba siendo consolada por Daidouji- antes que nada les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes por lo que acaba de ocurrir, en especial a ti Sakura, que creo que has sido la más perjudicada. Por otro lado, en vista de que ustedes han presenciado tremendo espectáculo creo que es adecuado que les dé una explicación de lo que pasó entre Nagano y yo

Está por demás decir que todos nos tensamos, como bien saben, nadie en la escuela conocía el motivo por el que Eriol y él habían roto su amistad, puesto que todo fue intempestivo, es por eso que saber que por fin sabríamos el motivo nos causaba una suerte de tensión e interés

- Bien, ustedes saben perfectamente que Nagano y yo éramos- hasta hace un tiempo atrás- muy buenos amigos. Y como bien se habla, ambos parecíamos hermanos, pues hacíamos todas las cosas juntos y es que, bueno, nos conocimos desde pequeños y prácticamente ambos nos criamos juntos. Fue así, porque nuestras madres eran amigas muy intimas y como prácticamente nacimos en meses cercanos, las dos tuvieron la maravillosa idea de que los dos debíamos crecer juntos como si fuésemos primos, y que a la larga formemos una gran amistad...- tras decir eso, se sacó el saco y luego continuó- bueno, cuando entramos aquí los dos parábamos juntos de arriba abajo y en el camino conocimos a Sasuke y Minoru, quienes eventualmente comenzaron a parar con nosotros y al final, como todos nos llevábamos tan bien, terminamos formando un grupo muy bueno, en el que los cuatro nos sentíamos muy a gusto. Todo fue bien entre nosotros durante buen tiempo; sin embargo, todo cambió cuando hace un año y medio atrás, en una de las reuniones sociales a las que me vi obligado a acompañar a mi Madre, yo conocí a la hija de una de sus amigas y para mi mal de males me fijé en ella. Esta chica, de nombre Kasumi, tenía un año más que yo y estudiaba en un internado en la ciudad de Tokio. Como comprenderán, eso me desanimó mucho y es por eso que pese a que yo me había quedado muy prendido de ella, traté de mantener tomar todo con calma y guardé ese sentimiento sólo para mí. Además, no puedo negar que para mí era una constante lucha interna el no dejarme llevar por la tristeza de saber que el que ella estudiara en un internado era un impedimento tremendo para que yo pudiera intentar algo con ella. Cuando pasó aproximadamente un mes desde aquella reunión, la volví a ver cuando fui a su casa y de pronto, me vi diciéndole que deseaba poder verla cada vez que ella tuviera el permiso para salir del internado. Es así que rara vez podía verla, pero lamentablemente, cada vez que la veía mis sentimientos por ella iban creciendo rápidamente, lo que me hacía sentir mucho más triste por no poder tener la libertad de decirle lo que sentía, y no sé por qué pero yo estaba muy obstinado con la idea de que no le diría a nadie lo que me estaba pasando y es que, aunque les parezca medio loco, yo creía que si exteriorizaba con alguien lo que sentía iba a sufrir más, porque sería como admitir lo muy atraído que yo me sentía con ella- él suspiró ante el recuerdo y tras hacer una breve pausa, continuó- Como podrán imaginar, eran muy esporádicos nuestros encuentros, pues éstos sólo se daban una vez al mes cuando ella tenía su día libre, encuentros en donde yo me divertía a morir ya que ella era una chica muy entretenida y con mucha vitalidad. Para cuando se acercaron las vacaciones de verano, yo estaba más que emocionado pues eso significaba que podría pasar mucho más tiempo junto a ella y quizá podría pedirle POR FIN, que fuera algo más que una simple amiga para mí, fue entonces que decidí contarle al respecto a Kiyoshi- él sonrió como recordando lo idiota que había sido al haber hablado con él- y en efecto, eso fue lo que hice. De modo muy somero le conté de una chica que me gustaba mucho pero que existía un inconveniente y que era justamente el hecho de que ella estudiaba en un internado y él, como muy buen amigo, me dijo que yo iba a sufrir mucho si decidía hacer más seria mi relación con ella porque casi no la iba a poder ver ni pasar tiempo junto a ella y que si él fuera yo, lo mejor sería que me fuera olvidando de ella. Yo lo pensé un tiempo, y aunque comprendía los argumentos de mi amigo, yo igual me dije que quería intentarlo. Fue ahí que llegó el verano, ella salió de vacaciones y vino a verme, justo el día que ella vino yo llamé a Kiyoshi para que la conozca y así pasó. Él vino, los presenté, se llevaron bien y todo pero mientras pasaban los días yo notaba que él congeniaba bastante bien con ella y viceversa, es más, hubieron momentos en donde me dejaban de lado para pasar más tiempo juntos y como comprenderán, eso me incomodaba mucho. Es por ese motivo que un día me armé de valor y decidí encarar a kiyoshi, quería saber qué pasaba con él, por qué coqueteaba sabiendo que yo tenía un interés hacia ella. Y una noche que jugábamos play en mi casa fue cuando le dije: "oye, a ti te gusta Kasumi ¿cierto?" una vez que le lancé la pregunta él abrió los ojos y me dijo: "¡Claro que no!" yo lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que su respuesta era más que nada para no generar problemas entre ambos, sabía que él también se había enamorado de ella y yo, confiando en que él era un buen amigo, agregué: "¿estás seguro?" y él medio nervioso continuó: "sí, ¡vamos Eriol! Tú sabes que yo no te ahogaría el plan con una chica si sé que ella te interesa"… yo sonreí ante aquello, satisfecho con su respuesta, por lo que me dije eso me bastaba para dejarle el camino libre a él con ella; además, analizando lo que pasaba ahí me di cuenta de que en verdad era así, él a pesar de que ya sentía cosas por ella no le había dicho nada de nada, y es por eso que yo decidí continuar: "Mmmmm pues agradezco tu consideración, pero yo ya no estoy tan seguro de lo que siento por ella, es decir, sí me sigue gustando, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de querer intentar algo más… además, me he dado cuenta de que ella está interesada en ti, por lo que me digo a mí mismo que es inútil intentar algo…" en cuanto él escuchó eso, vi en sus ojos un brillo de emoción y al final me terminé diciendo que si a él le gustaba y era correspondido yo ya nada podía hacer ahí, por lo que de puro impulso le solté: "bueno, yo solo quería que supieras que si quieres intentar algo con ella, tienes la plena libertad de hacerlo" dicho esto me fui y al cabo de un par de días los vi besándose en la piscina de mi casa. Aunque no puedo negar que me dolió aquello, al mismo tiempo me sentía feliz; y es que, yo lo quería mucho, él era como un hermano y si a mí no me había resultado con ella y a él sí, pues me alegraba de todos modos. Claro está, que no puedo evitar mencionar que luego él vino y me explicó todo y me pidió disculpas por haberse fijado en ella y eso… y yo lo tranquilicé y le dije que no había problema alguno. Cuando se acabó el verano, yo me alejé un poco de él, no porque quisiera sino porque él siempre me hablaba de ella y eso no me permitía sacármela del todo de la cabeza, pasó lo que tenía que pasar… es decir, al parecer él sufría mucho sabiendo que ella tenía que estar encerrada en ese internado durante todo el mes y si a eso le sumábamos nuestro alejamiento pues deduzco que se sentía resentido. En parte comprendo que sintiese así conmigo, yo no debí alejarme de él, después de todo yo solo había decidido dejarle el camino libre y eso… pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Continuando, por cosas del destino, mi Madre y la Madre de Kasumi organizaron una reunión familiar en dos ocasiones y en ambas cenas, Kiyoshi estuvo presente. Sin embargo, pude notar que algo raro había ahí ya que cada vez que los veía juntos yo notaba que él estaba casi siempre a la defensiva conmigo, como si sospechase que yo quería volver a acercarme a Kasumi de un modo distinto. Obviamente yo traté de diversas maneras de demostrarle que eso no era así, pero vaya a saber Dios qué pasaba por su cabeza que él seguía pensando esas tonterías y fue así que nuestra amistad comenzó a resquebrajarse poco a poco. Al principio no pasaba de simples indirectas o eventuales reclamos, algo que considero habríamos podido solucionar hablando; mas el problema era él porque se negaba a hablar del asunto conmigo no sé por qué y fue así que el declive total sucedió cuando llegaron las vacaciones de invierno. Kasumi y su Madre vinieron a mi casa de visita y se quedaron hospedadas aquí por insistencia de mi Madre. Obviamente eso no fue bien recibido por Kiyoshi, ya que ni bien lo supo vino a reclamarme, alegando que yo había armado todo y que de seguro había convencido a mi Madre de invitarlas adrede; con toda honestidad, yo traté con todos los medios de explicarle lo que en realidad había pasado pero él no dejaba de tener esas ideas y es por eso que venía todos los días a mi casa y le hacía escenas de celos a Kasumi a cada rato sin que yo lo notara; al parecer esas escenas causaron que ella se sintiera motivada a ponerlo más celoso pues un día, de repente, en medio de la noche ella tocó la puerta de mi habitación y cuando yo salí a abrir, de manera impulsiva me estampó un beso en los labios y solita me jaló hacia la pared quedando ella como "atrapada" y justo cuando yo me iba a separar de ella porque había salido de mi estado de confusión, apareció Kiyoshi quien, como bien imaginarán, malinterpretó la situación, viniendo de frente contra mí para golpearme; y lo peor es que ella, con todo el descaro del mundo le decía que yo había sido la que la había besado y que desde que ella había llegado yo me la había pasado acosándola y cosas por el estilo. Kiyoshi, enceguecido por ella me plantó pelea a la que, evidentemente, yo respondí y luego de unos cuantos golpes fuertes nos separaron… la cosa es que desde ahí, lo nuestro se quebró al punto de que cada vez que nos veíamos teníamos el impulso de pelearnos sin importarnos en dónde estábamos. Yo más que nada me sentía – y me siento- ofendido con él, porque él era mi amigo y me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que yo habría sido incapaz de meterme con su chica. Sin embargo, él creía ciegamente en ella y puso su relación con ella por encima de la nuestra…- todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por lo relatado por Eriol al punto que nadie habló ni dijo nada. Él se puso de pie y de pronto medió una patada no muy fuerte a la silla- que me odie no me afecta, pero lo que sí no pienso permitir es que ofenda a Sakura. ¿cómo fue capaz de jugar así con ella? ¿cómo permitió que Kasumi la insultara así?... – fue en ese momento que yo caí en la cuenta de que si Kasumi había venido a la fiesta había sido para buscar a Kiyoshi y que probablemente lo había encontrado con Kinomoto, interpretando que ella era una rompe relaciones y todo cobró sentido en mi cerebro, al tiempo que una furia desconocida crecía en mí, furia que sólo me hacía tener en mente la meta de asesinar al malnacido de Nagano

- Pero Eriol, si tú sabías que él estaba con Kasumi por qué no nos lo advertiste cuando viste que él y Sakura estaban comenzando a frecuentarse- Daidouji preguntó aquello mientras miraba a Eriol con desconcierto

- Porque yo creí que él había terminado con ella, primero que nada porque lo comencé ver más acá en la escuela y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que él comenzó a poner los ojos en Sakura, yo creí que era porque en verdad ya Kasumi había salido de su cabeza. Entiendan, él estaba idiotizado con Kasumi, es más, yo jamás creí que él pudiera poner los ojos en otra persona; sin embargo, cuando vi que se mostraba interesado en Kinomoto deduje que era porque ya no estaba con ella y que la había olvidado… pero lo que sí, no puedo negar que a veces veía actitudes extrañas en él. Aunque lamentablemente no tenía forma de saber el motivo de esas actitudes suyas…

Continuaron hablando un rato más sobre todo aquello y luego, al ver que Kinomoyo ya se encontraba más tranquila Daidouji propuso que era momento de ir a casa. Como Eriol tenía que llevar a su pareja de baile a su casa en el tiempo que había prometido hacerlo, no podía llevar a Kinomoto a la suya y luego volver a tiempo a su casa para verificar que todo siga en orden, por otro lado, Sasuke llevaría a Sasaki, Minoru y Meiling, por lo que yo me ofrecí para llevar a Kinomoto…

Cuando subimos a mi auto ella estaba muy callada. Yo no le dije nada y me dediqué a manejar con tranquilidad, hasta que de improviso ella me dijo

- No entiendo por qué me dijo todo aquello ¿sabes? Y entiendo menos, por qué él no me defendió… si bien no somos nada y nunca lo fuimos, sí éramos amigos… y él debió de decirle a su novia que todo era un malentendido… pero ¡NO! él se quedó callado y permitió que ella me dijera todas esas cosas feas y ofensivas- las lágrimas en el rostro de Kinomoto volvieron a caer y yo me sentí agobiado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. De pronto, me vi estacionando el auto en una calle. Bajé del mismo, hice que ella bajara y la hice entrar a la parte de atrás de mi carro. Una vez ahí la abracé y consolé mientras le decía en voz baja

- No creas nada de lo que ella te dijo, porque no te conoce y sólo lo dijo en su rato de descontrol… con respeto a por qué no te defendió, él es un idiota, yo lo supe desde que lo vi y justamente por eso que jamás entendí qué es lo que tú veías en él- ella sonrió mientras limpiaba su rostro. En definitiva, me sentía muy bien siendo yo el que provocaba que ella sonriera, fue por eso que la volví a abrazar mientras sobaba su brazo. Después de un buen rato de silencio ella me dijo

- Gracias por todo esto Li… te debo otra más- yo sonreí y me separé de ella y la miré fijamente a los ojos mientras le decía

- ¿Crees que me puedas pagar una de tus deudas ahora?- ella abrió los ojos, como diciéndome que estaba asustada por lo que le pediría, por lo que yo acerqué más mi rostro al suyo y le dije- no te asustes pequeña, que lo único que quiero es que me regales una sonrisa- sus pómulos adquirieron un todo rosa y luego sonrió tímidamente. Al verla así, me sentí tan feliz que casi sin poder contenerlo a mí también me brotó una sonrisa y creo que cuando eso pasó ella se quedó paralizada. De pronto los dos nos pusimos serios y nos miramos fijamente… mi corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente, y los impulsos de besarla comenzaron a apoderarse de mí, pero yo no lo iba a hacer, ¡no la iba a besar!, me iba a controlar. Sin embargo, jamás imaginé lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Kinomoto acarició con ternura mi rostro con una mano y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar o de pensar, acercó su rostro al mío lo suficiente como para rozar nuestros labios. Simplemente el corazón estaba a punto de romperme el pecho y salir volando fuera de mi cuerpo en ese momento, yo seguía sin reaccionar y nuevamente volví a sentir que a ella el atrevimiento estaba a punto de terminársele pues claramente percibí su intención de alejarse y ¡NO! yo no lo permitiría… fue por eso que cogí su mejilla con mi mano y tras respirar lentamente sobre su rostro le di un suave beso. Beso que ella correspondió con bastante timidez y ternura mientras acariciaba mi cuello con sus manos.

Sí, no hay duda alguna y no hay nada que discutir, ese era el momento más especial que había presenciado en toda mi maldita vida… porque me sentía sencillamente pleno y FELIZ, lo que me llevaba a concluir que: estaba muy pero muy seguro de que Sakura Kinomoto se había robado mi corazón y de que no solo me gustaba, sino que lo que sentía por ella era algo tan fuerte, que en verdad estaba seguro de que me moría por ella…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: HELLO, HELLO, HELLO! :D aquí les dejo una capítulo más de mi fanfic… ¿FELICES? ESPERO QUE SÍ! YO ESTOY MUY FELIZ DEL RESULTADO Y MUY EMOCIONADA TAMBIÉN… y cómo no sentirse así, si por finnnnn nuestro ADORADO SHAORAN se dio cuenta de lo que siente… algo obvio para nosotros pero lo importante era que él lo aceptara y ahora falta que lo haga Sakura :D …además, por fin descubrimos cuál fue el motivo del rompimiento de la amistad de Eriol y Kiyoshi...<strong>

**Bueno, como bien saben… estoy muy agradecida con todas por los comentarios que me dejan en los diversos medios que hay… en serio, muchas gracias por TODOOOO…sobre todo por leer mi historia y animarme a continuarla… sé que para el capítulo anterior me demoré muchísimo en actualizar y como lo expliqué, se debió a que estaba con muy poca inspiración. Sin embargo, ahora me siento bastante inspirada y en menos de dos días pude terminar este capítulo :D así que merezco ser premiada con muchos reviews… si no recibo muchos aquí en FANFICTION O EN no seguiré escribiendo o me demoraré… sí, sé que es extorsión pero creo que me merezco su apoyo U.U …. Bueno… por otro lado, se me hace muy difícil agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por todo su apoyo pero espero que sepan que les estoy tremendamente agradecida!.**

**Por otro lado, yo prometí responder las preguntas que lancé en el capítulo 9 y fiel a mi promesa las responderé: 1) ¿recuerdan que Shaoran había escuchado a una pareja discutir fuera de la escuela pero no pudo ver quiénes eran? Pues bien, acertaron aquellos que dijeron que se trataba de Kiyoshi y Kasumi… sí, ellos dos estaban pero al parecer tenían grandes problemas de pareja (pobres U.U ojalá los solucionen y no estorben a nuestros castaños XD) 2) con respecto a lo que surgiría entre Shaoran y Su Yin, pues sorpresa SORPRESA, entre ellos no ha surgido nada más que una sincera y cómoda amistad… los motivos de esa conexión, muy pronto se sabrán :P… pero bueno, al menos estén tranquilas que ella no estorbará a nuestros protagonistas (al menos por ahora OH! OH! JAJAAJJA) además, por ahora no es rival para Sakura, porque Shoaran sabe muy bien lo que siente hacia ella… 3) como ven, Eriol al final no llegó a advertir de nada a Sakura y por eso ella terminó experimentando tremenda escenita con Kasumi y Kiyoshi… (¿Qué pasó ahí? :O) 4) la cuarta pregunta aún no se puede responder porque eso vendrá dentro de poco :P 5) el papel que toma Meiling hasta ahora en nuestra historia es el de ser la chica guapa, popular, que avergüenza a su primo sin piedad y que lo lleva por el buen camino (no por nada puso el grito en el cielo cuando pensó que él tenía algo más con Asami U.U) y bueno, al parecer se está ilusionando con Sasuke, pero qué pasará luego no lo sé! XD y por último, 6) la razón por la que Yamasaki fue trasladado al salón de Sakura aún no se sabe, se sabrá dentro de poco también :P**

**Por otro lado, lanzaré mis preguntas habituales de finales de capítulo: 1) ¿qué creen que pase ahora entre Asami y Shaoran? Recuerden que fueron juntos a la fiesta y que luego ella se puso un poco… cómo decirlo, desinhibida U.U qué conclusión sacará ella de eso… 2) ¿creen que Shaoran le diga a Sakura lo que siente por ella? 3) ¿cómo será a partir de ahora la amistad de Sakura con Kiyoshi? 4) ¿creen que Kasumi volverá a molestar a Sakura o a Eriol? 5) ¿qué creen que se trae Eriol con Tomoyo? 6) ¿qué creen que Sakura piensa que existe entre Shaoran y Su Yin o entre Shaoran y Asami? Y por último, 7) ¿qué esperan que pase en el siguiente capítulo? XD **

**Jajajajajaja bueno, la última pregunta es difícil de responder porque ni yo misma sé exactamente lo que pasará pues dependerá de mi estado creativo, aunque IGUAL anímense a responderla… mmmmm bueno, adelantos del siguiente capítulo: como bien sospecharán, en el siguiente capítulo ya se llevará a cabo el viaje de excursión :D y en el mismo una personita saltará de alegría al escuchar la confesión de alguien :O ¿qué confesión? ¿de quién? Ahhh… puede ser lo que se imaginan, como también puede ser que ¡no! wujuuuu es sorpresa! :P**

**Con respecto al capítulo 10, respuestas: 1) como ven, la amistad entre Shaoran y Su Yin Chang ha crecido mucho más, pero no pasa nada romántico entre ellos para alegría nuestra 2) bueno, nuestros protagonistas no han aclarado aún lo que sucedió en el bus, ni siquiera han hablado de lo que pasó entre ambos mientras estaban encerrados jajajaja quizá lo aclaren dentro de poco…aunque de hecho, sí que más o menos sabemos que Kiyoshi decepcionó mal a Sakura y eso ya nos dice mucho… 3) Bueno, el trato entre los castaños ha sido raro este capítulo, pero creo que mejorará o ¿Uds. Qué creen? XD… **

**En fin, de momento no tengo más qué decir, así que me despido y las dejo –espero- alegres e intrigadas por lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo… ya saben! Bombardéenme de reviews en y en quiero llenarme de ellos U.U … lo siento, pero estoy ambiciosa y quiero saber si lo merezco… me despido y ¡ya saben! Me ubican en facebook como Sakunomi Tsuki :D byeeee…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: ¡De besos, malos entendidos, aclaraciones y una cita inesperada!**

_POV- Sakura Kinomoto_

Con los ojos aún cerrados, comencé a disfrutar de la sensación de estar echada sobre una cama tan suave y agradable. En lo que respiraba el agradable olor del lugar comenzaron a llegar a mi mente ciertos recuerdos. Recuerdos que hacían que mis mejillas se sonrojaran y que, al mismo tiempo, mi corazón se acelerara a una velocidad tal que casi podía jurar se asemejaba al que se siente luego de haber corrido una maratón, aunque sin la agitación del esfuerzo físico.

No, no quiero que piensen que soy exagerada, pero es que no es para menos sentir todo eso cuando lo que invade mi mente en este momento es justamente el recuerdo de un hermoso y tierno beso. Sí, el beso que compartí nuevamente con nada más y nada menos que Li Shaoran. De lo que no estoy segura es de si en realidad pasó o si fue solo algo que soñé, aunque si fue esto último, pues lo único que puedo decirles es que fue un sueño bastante real.

Mientras intentaba determinar si en verdad se trataba de eso o no, algo fuera de la habitación sonó haciendo que diera un respingo y que de inmediato abriera los ojos. Y al hacerlo, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que no me encontraba en mi cuarto, y que por el contrario me encontraba en un lugar que nunca en mi vida había visto- bueno, al menos yo no lo recordaba.

Por instinto, lo primero que hice fue abrazarme, y es que por un momento se me había venido a la cabeza la idea de que el beso con Li había llegado a más- obviamente cuando pensé eso se me fue la temperatura en todo el cuerpo y sentí que me moría- aunque luego de corroborar que aún traía ropa encima hizo que me calmara al menos un poco. Sin embargo, el hecho de estar en un lugar desconocido para mí hacía que no me pudiera tranquilizar del todo; por lo mismo, me destapé y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta del cuarto, pero antes de llegar a mi objetivo, la puerta se abrió, lo que hizo que yo pegara un grito y me cayera al piso del puro susto.

¡Sakura!... ¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien?- el darme cuenta de que la persona que me hablaba y acaba de entrar era Tomoyo, hizo que la calma regresara a mi cuerpo. Por lo que de inmediato me puse de pie y la abracé

Sí, estoy bien… es solo que me asusté mucho cuando me desperté y me di cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba- Tomoyo me sonrió con cariño e hizo que me volviera a sentar en la cama

¡Ay Sakura!... tú sí que eres despistada, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta de que estás en mi casa?- yo, que hasta ese momento no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde me encontraba, me puse a observar alrededor y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que en efecto me encontraba en casa de Tomoyo; es más, estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes que siempre ocupaba cuando venía a dormir a su casa, mismo que recién, luego de observar detenidamente, pude reconocer pues lo habían remodelado.

Eh… bueno, recién me acabo de despertar, casi no tuve tiempo de ponerme a observar el lugar- mi querida amiga solo sonreía divertida al corroborar lo muy despistada que era- por cierto, ¿cómo fui a para aquí?

¿No recuerdas nada?

Nop- mi prima me miraba con detenimiento, esperando a ver alguna reacción en mí que demostrara que sí recordaba algo.

¿En serio no recuerdas nada?- traté de hacer un esfuerzo pero fue inútil, no recordaba para nada cómo fue que llegué a la casa de Tomoyo.

No, no recuerdo cómo llegué aquí, ni quien me trajo… en verdad no recuerdo nada…- mi cerebro estaba en blanco, no recordaba absolutamente nada, era como si hubiese un vacío en mi cabeza y me comencé a sentir mal porque en realidad estaba tratando de recordar lo ocurrido con todas mis fuerzas

Mmmm… ¡qué raro! Pero … ¿sí recuerdas la fiesta, verdad?

Sí, la fiesta sí la recuerdo…- fue en ese momento en el que la sonrisa se me esfumó y vinieron a mi mente las imágenes del instante en el que la novia de Kiyoshi comenzó a hacer un escándalo cuando nos vio salir del salón de baile. En cuanto aquel recuerdo empezó formarse en mi mente, decidí sacudir mi cabeza y ponerme de pie, pues sabía que en cualquier momento la sensación de humillación volvería a apoderarse de mis sentimientos.

Sakura… ¿estás bien?- yo asentí en silencio, mientras observaba por la ventana el hermoso jardín de la mansión Daidouji. Sin percatarme de nada, de pronto sentí que Tomoyo posaba sus manos en mis hombros en señal de apoyo. Permanecimos en silencio un par de minutos hasta que de pronto la sensación de pánico volvió a apoderarse de mi cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz

¡TOUYA!- grité mientras corría en busca de mi celular por el cuarto

¡Sakura, tranquilízate! Tu hermano sabe que estás aquí, yo hablé con él ayer en cuanto llegaste… es más, tú misma hablaste con él

¿YO?- me quedé estática un segundo intentando recordar aquello, pero por más que me volví a esforzar no lo conseguí. En seguida seguí buscando mi teléfono móvil en la cama, hasta que Tomoyo me dijo

Está aquí… ten- me alcanzó el celular, el cual había estado depositado sobre el tocador. En cuanto lo sostuve verifiqué mi estado de llamadas y me di cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de mi hermano que habían entrado justo en el momento en el que habíamos estado hablando con Eriol. Fue ahí que recordé que para ese instante yo ya debía de haber estado en mi casa, pues Touya me había dicho que debía regresar a casa máximo a las dos.

El solo hecho de saber que no le había respondido las llamadas y que no había llegado a tiempo a la casa, me hacían suponer que mi hermano estaría súper molesto conmigo. Fue por eso que miré a Tomoyo y le dije

Tomoyo, será mejor que me vaya a casa… no quiero ni imaginar el humor de Touya…

Yo menos… fue por eso que vine para acá. Touya llamó hace unos 10 minutos y me dijo que pasará a recogerte a las nueve y que la esperes lista- miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que quedaban veinte minutos para la hora en la que mi hermano haría acto de presencia. Por lo que sin saber cómo sentirme en ese momento, suspiré y le pregunté

¿Quién me trajo a tu casa?... lo último que recuerdo fue que tú te fuiste con Eriol, pero no recuerdo nada más…

Pues verás, debido a que Eriol no podía llevarte a casa por el poco tiempo del que disponía, acordamos que Li se encargaría de hacerlo- en cuando mi amiga mencionó ese detalle, mi cuerpo se paralizó y fue ahí que volvió a mi mente la imagen del beso entre Li y yo, mismo que seguía sin saber si en realidad había pasado o si solo lo había soñado. Sin embargo, preferí no decir nada y opté por seguir escuchando lo que ella me contaba- él salió prácticamente detrás de nosotros en dirección a tu casa, pero aproximadamente cinco minutos después de que yo llegué aquí, él me llamó al celular y me dijo que no sabía qué hacer pues tú te habías quedado profundamente dormida en el camino y que por más que había intentado despertarte no obtenía resultado alguno. Como comprenderás, era muy complicado que él te llevara en ese estado a tu casa, pues si tu no reaccionabas la única opción que le quedaba era bajarte cargada de su auto y tocar la puerta hasta que tu hermano le abriera y te recibiera, hecho que no haría más que generar problemas entre Touya, Li y tú… bueno, es que con lo celoso que es él, ya te podrás imaginar las cosas que podrían haber pasado por su cabeza si te veía aparecer en los brazos de Li completamente dormida. Fue por eso que él me llamó y en cuanto me explicó la situación yo le dije que te trajera a mi casa y que ya yo me encargaría de hablar con Touya al respecto; y eso fue lo que Li hizo- una vez escuché todo aquello, no sabía cómo sentirme, pues ahora mis dudas habían aumentado más respecto a si ese beso se había dado en verdad o si es que solo lo había soñado.

¿Y Touya cómo reaccionó cuando tú lo llamaste?

Como ya sabes, él te había estado llamando como loco dese hacia ya buen tiempo atrás. Por lo que cuando recibió mi llamada traía unos ánimos de perro rabioso. ¡Decir que estaba histérico es poco! en verdad él estaba muy molesto, al punto de que incluso dudaba de que tú estuvieras en mi casa… no sé qué es lo que exactamente pasaba por su cabeza, pero estaba tan molesto y desconfiado que hasta me informó que vendría a recogerte en ese mismo instante. Obviamente yo me opuse tremendamente, pero como es un terco me dijo que la única forma en la que desistiría de venir a buscarte, sería que te pusiera al teléfono…

Pero ¿no que yo estaba profundamente dormida?

¡Sí!... yo estaba sudando frío en ese momento, pero no podía hacer más que intentar despertarte; por lo que fui a tu lado y te puse de frente el teléfono en la oreja. No sé si fue por milagro o qué, pero casi de modo inexplicable, comenzaste a hablar con él y hasta la dijiste que no se preocupara que ya mañana le explicarías la razón del cambio de planes… al escucharte hablar así, yo creí que ya te habías despertado, pues hablaste fluidamente y todo; sin embargo, cuando le colgaste el teléfono, me di cuenta de que en todo momento habías permanecido profundamente dormida…- ella me miró sonriendo y de pronto agregó- ¡no puedo creer que seas sonámbula Sakura!- me abrazó efusivamente y hasta pude notar que en sus ojos había un brillo de emoción bastante familiar. Yo sonreí y no dije nada más, pues en verdad no podía creer nada de lo que había pasado.

Antes de que mi hermano llegara a recogerme, Tomoyo me prestó ropa informal., luego me invitó un vaso de jugo y de ahí le pregunté por Taro

Él está bien, la semana pasada me contó que está por Alemania cerrando negocios de papá, y me dijo que quizá para fin de año viene a pasar sus vacaciones.

¡Esa es una excelente noticia!

Sí, en verdad me alegró mucho saber eso…- cuando ella me dijo aquello, pude ver que había algo en su mirada que era distinto. No sabía qué era ni a qué se debía, pero sí sabía que había algo diferente, como si la noticia ya no le causara la misma alegría de antes…

¿Te pasa algo Tomoyo?- cuando le pregunté eso, ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y sonrió

No, no pasa nada…

¿Estás segura?

Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Es que no sé, no te noto muy entusiasmada con la noticia de que Taro vendrá a pasar sus vacaciones a fin de año…- ella suspiró y me dijo

La verdad es que ni yo misma lo entiendo… y es que, no es que no me alegre que él venga, es más, me alegra en demasía saber que lo hará… es solo que no sé por qué pero ya no me siento igual de emocionada con la idea. Mejor dicho, me alegra saber que volveré a verlo, pero ya no me genera la emoción de antes. Y la verdad es que no entiendo a qué puede deberse ese cambio…

Mmmm… a mí también me parece extraño que te esté pasando eso…

Sí, no lo comprendo Sakura… en verdad, no logro comprender a qué se debe que me sienta así…

Y ¿no será que te ha empezado a gustar alguien más?- cuando lancé esa pregunta, lo hice sin siquiera pensarlo; pero en cuanto vi cómo ella abría los ojos tuve certeza de que había dado en el blanco…

Eh… pues… no… no es eso…- las palabras de Tomoyo lo que buscaban más que nada era hacer que ella se convenza a sí misma de que no era eso lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, yo sabía que había acertado, es decir, mi querida amiga Tomoyo se sentía confundida por alguien más, y quizá ni ella misma era consciente de que eso era lo que le sucedía… como no pretendía presionarla al respecto le dije

Ya veo… entonces quizá simplemente se deba a que él está lejos, y a que ahora que has estado más ocupada que nunca, tus sentimientos se han enfriado… algo que probablemente cambiará en cuanto lo veas…

Sí, yo también opino lo mismo, es más, cuando él venga le voy a…

Señorita, disculpe que la moleste pero acaba de llegar el hermano de la señorita Sakura- Rina, una de las chicas que trabajaba en la casa de Tomoyo la interrumpió justo en ese instante

¡Oh sí!... gracias Rina, por favor dile que en un minuto baja Sakura

De acuerdo, con permiso- salió de la habitación y casi al minuto también salimos nosotras.

En cuanto me despedí de Tomoyo, subí al auto de mi hermano, quien por cierto traía una cara de seriedad bárbara.

¡Hola!- le dije como para ablandar su mal carácter; sin embargo, solo recibí un gruñido en respuesta. Estuvimos en silencio por buena parte del trayecto hasta que él optó por hacer un cambio de ruta y yo le pregunté- ¿a dónde vamos?

Vamos al supermercado del centro, necesito comprar cosas para la casa…

¡Oh ya veo!

Espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy regresa papá de su viaje- era obvio que lo había olvidado por completo, pero era algo que no tenía por qué saberlo el gruñón de mi hermano, por lo que le dije

¡Obvio que no lo olvidé!

¡Qué bueno! Porque tú serás la que prepare el almuerzo de bienvenida- yo ni siquiera tenía en mente qué cosa preparar, por lo que de inmediato puse a trabajar mi cerebro y le dije

Pues me parece estupendo, además, ya sabía qué le iba a preparar

¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que piensas cocinar?

Okonomiyaki al estilo sureño, el plato favorito de papá…

Uy… eso quiere decir que te has despertado con un espíritu laborioso hoy…

Por mi papá hago lo que sea- le dije eso sonriendo y sacándole la lengua

Pues me alegro…- nuevamente se puso serio y el ambiente de tensión volvió a aparecer. Luego de unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar- Sakura, te quiero pedir un favor- no sabía muy bien la razón pero cada vez que mi hermano utilizaba ese tono de voz me ponía la piel de gallina- yo sé que no soy el mejor hermano del mundo y que no tienes que darme explicaciones de ningún tipo, pero… en verdad agradecería que fueras un poco más considerada conmigo…- en cuanto él me dijo aquello, la sensación de culpabilidad se apoderó de mí. Y sí, yo era consciente de que mi hermano era extremadamente celoso y sobreprotector, pero también comprendía que era así porque me quería y se preocupaba por mí, y que por lo mismo, para él yo era una responsabilidad cuando mi papá no se encontraba y que generaba que él se volviera aún más obsesivo conmigo…

Hermano, yo realmente lo siento…

Sé que no lo haces adrede y comprendo que estas en plena adolescencia, pero eso no quita el hecho de que debes ser más consciente y tomar en cuenta que hay personas que se preocupan mucho por ti…- él me miró unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar al frente- tú sabes que ni papá ni yo te prohibimos ir a reuniones, porque es parte de esa etapa hacerlo, y aunque no me guste la idea de que tengas que ir a ellas con pareja, pues no puedo negarte que lo hagas. Sin embargo, si te damos ese permiso, lo hacemos teniendo en mente que tienes plena consciencia de que habrán personas que estarán preocupadas por ti hasta que no te vean regresar a casa sana, a salvo y a la hora pactada…

Sí, lo sé… lamento haberte preocupado anoche hermano- en verdad me sentía muy mal por haber preocupado tanto a Touya y me sentí peor cuando recordé la razón de todo

Pues bien, pese a que no me gusta pedirte explicaciones, quiero que en esta ocasión me expliques ¿qué fue lo que pasó ayer que hizo que no pudieras llegar a casa?- cuando mi hermano me pidió que le explicara lo ocurrido, entré en pánico… cómo explicarle que todo se debió a que la novia de Kiyoshi hizo el escándalo del mundo al verme con él- Sakura, estoy esperando tu explicación, porque ayer ese amigo tuyo que fue a recogerte me dijo que te llevaría a casa a la hora acordada y; sin embargo, no lo hizo…- ¿QUÉ HAGO? ¿cómo le explico lo ocurrido a Touya? ¿será bueno decirle la verdad?... NO, definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad pues estaba segura de que si le decía todo lo ocurrido iría a partirle la cara en mil pedazos a Kiyoshi, aunque por otro lado, si no le digo nada…- si no me lo dices tú, tendré que buscar a tu amigo y pedirle explicaciones a él- ¡OKEY! Mejor se lo explico yo, porque lo que menos quiero es que mi hermano tenga problemas con alguien que no vale la pena…

Bueno… verás…lo que pasó fue que… justo cuando ya estábamos por salir para la casa con tiempo suficiente como para llegar a la hora prevista, a Kiyoshi lo llamaron de su casa para decirle que alguien se había puesto mal y que tenía que ir rápido para allá…entonces, como tenía que ir rápido yo le dije que se fuera solo y que ya yo me iría con Tomoyo, porque era o quedarme con ella o primero acompañarlo a su casa a averiguar qué pasaba, y pues si optaba por eso, sabe Dios cuánto nos demoraríamos ahí. Es por eso que él se fue y yo me quedé con Tomoyo en la fiesta, y fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta de que ella no había traído auto pues su pareja la iba a regresar a su casa, solo que como él es el dueño del lugar en donde se realizó la fiesta no podía ir a casa de Tomoyo y luego ir a la mía, ya que debía estar ahí vigilando todo. Entonces, tras discutirlo un rato decidimos que iríamos a casa de Tomoyo y una vez ahí ya nos la arreglaríamos para que me llevaran a casa; sin embargo, en el camino me quedé profundamente dormida y solo reaccioné cuando hablamos por teléfono…- una vez terminé de explicarle a Touya lo ocurrido me quedé helada pensando en si mi historia había sonado convincente. Tras unos segundos de silencio, él me dijo

De acuerdo, te creo… pero eso no quita que me parezca mal que ese muchacho te haya dejado ahí, sola a tu suerte… ¿qué hubiese pasado si no había alguien conocido o de confianza en ese lugar?

Bueno, pero no fue así… así que mejor ya no nos hagamos más bolas por la nada…

Está bien, pero recuerda que no volveré a permitir que vayas a una reunión con ese chico… él ya está vetado para mí- cuando mi hermano dijo aquello, de un extraño modo sentí como si parte de mi corazón se partiera y desapareciera, fue como si ahora fuese definitivo el hecho de que Kiyoshi Nagano dejaba de ser alguien importante para mí, como si mis sentimientos por él ahora sí pasaran a hacerse nada. Y aunque por un instante me sentí triste, pronto me vi tranquila sabiendo que él ya era parte de mi pasado.

Luego de la llegada de mi papá, todo pasó rápido. Recuerdo que la tarde del domingo fue muy familiar, mi papá se la pasó conversando con nosotros, nos contó sobre su viaje y luego nos preguntó sobre lo que nos había pasado a nosotros durante los días de su ausencia. Ya en la noche, mientras cenábamos, se apareció Yukito con un riquísimo pastel, tras cenar nos quedamos hasta muy tarde conversando, y es más, Yukito y yo fuimos los últimos en ir a dormir, pues nos quedamos hablando de lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Al igual que en la anterior ocasión en la que habíamos quedado en vernos, la conversación de ese día me había permitido aclarar muchas de las ideas que habitaban en mi cabeza, me sentí más liviana luego de que le conté absolutamente todo lo que sentí cuando esa chica me había insultado. Tras escucharlo decir palabras de aliento, me sentí mejor y casi minutos después decidimos que lo mejor era que cada uno fuese a descansar. Como ya era tarde, mi papá le había dicho que si deseaba podía quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes y así hizo. Yo subí a mi habitación y prácticamente al instante que me eché me quedé profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, me desperté muy tarde para variar, así que tuve que hacer todo a la volada. Felizmente mi papá ofreció llevarme a la escuela porque sino no había forma de que pudiera llegar a tiempo. Y así fue, llegué a la escuela con tiempo de sobra, por lo que subí despacio las gradas hasta mi salón. No sabía cómo actuar, después de lo ocurrido sería la primera vez que vería cara a cara a Kiyoshi y a los demás, y mis nervios eran incontrolables. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar o actuar. Además, más nerviosa me ponía la idea de ver a Li, ya que nuevamente había vuelto a soñar con ese beso, ¡SÍ! nuevamente me vi sentada en la parte trasera de su auto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sintiendo mi corazón acelerado, me vi ahí hipnotizada por sus ojos, sin poder controlar el impulso de querer besarlo, perdiendo mi timidez y acercándome a él lo suficiente como para hacer que nuestros labios estuvieran muy pero muy cerca el uno del otro; me veía también acobardándome e intentando alejarme, hecho que fue impedido por él. Sí, en mi sueño, Li coge mi mejilla y tras respirar lentamente sobre mi rostro, une sus labios a los míos con suavidad, consiguiendo que todo en mí se sienta tremendamente feliz y completo, haciendo que naturalmente mis labios respondan a sus besos y que me atreva a posar mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Sin embargo, pese a que deseo recordar el desenlace hasta ahora no lo consigo pues siempre me despierto tras llegar a ese punto y no entiendo por qué sueño eso, no sé qué pasa conmigo, porque yo nunca he soñado así, jamás tuve un sueño como ese y menos que fuera tan pero tan vivido.

Al llegar al salón fui directamente a mi asiento, de reojo vi que en el asiento de Li no había nadie, por lo que supuse que él aún no llegaba, así que sintiéndome más tranquila suspiré aliviada y me senté a leer el libro que Naoko me había recomendado: _El Señor de los Anillos, la comunidad del anillo_. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cambiar de página miré a mi alrededor para ver si ya había más gente en el salón y fue entonces que vi a Hiragizawa venir conversando con Tomoyo, quien por cierto traía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y reía divertidamente. En cuanto me vieron se acercaron a saludarme

Hola Kinomoto- sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió mi mano y la besó…como sospecharán el sonrojo en mi rostro se hizo evidente, algo que a él pareció divertirle

Hola Hiragizawa…- le dije con timidez- hola Tomoyo…

¡Hola Sakura! Veo que has amanecido con ganas de leer- ella dijo aquello sonriendo y mirando el libro sobre la mesa, yo sonreí, me encogí de hombros y respondí

Se podría decir que sí…

Leer siempre es bueno- Hiragizawa miró a Tomoyo y ella asintió- por cierto Tomoyo ¿llegaste a comprar el libro que te recomendé?

Mmmm… en verdad todavía no, pensaba ir hoy a la librería a comprar un par de libros y de paso pensaba aprovechar para comprarlo…

Ya veo… bueno, déjame decirte que no es necesario que lo compres porque yo ya lo hice por ti- de inmediato vi cómo él sacaba una bolsa de papel de su maleta y se la entregaba con una sonrisa coqueta. Ella sonrió y le dijo

¿Es para mi?- él asintió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro; Tomoyo un poco más sonrojada agregó- ¡Muchas gracias Eriol!…- fue hasta ese momento que algo recién hizo clic en mi cerebro… ¿desde cuándo ese par se llamaba por su nombre? Y… ¿desde cuándo Hiragizawa se comportaba tan caballerosamente con Tomoyo?... fue por eso que casi sin controlar mi boca solté

Esperen un momento, ¿desde cuándo ustedes se llaman por su nombre?- ambos me miraron unos segundos como pasmados, pero luego Hiragizawa habló

Mmmmm… pues me parece que desde hoy, es más, desde hace un momento- esperen, esperen, esperen….yo no entiendo nada y creo que ustedes tampoco, por lo que al ver la intención de explicar la situación permanecí en silencio y decidí escucharla- sin embargo, pese a que soy consciente de que esto ha ocurrido de un modo natural, creo que lo más apropiado es que siendo una dama te pregunte: Querida Daidouji ¿me permites llamarte por tu nombre?- todo lo ultimo que él habló lo hizo mirando fijamente a los ojos a Tomoyo, y yo al estar ahí presente pude ver que ella se sonrojó nuevamente y con más intensidad, además de que en sus ojos había un brillo extraño… ¿sería acaso él, el chico que estaba confundiendo a Tomoyo?...

Sí, claro que puedes llamarme así

¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escuchar eso! Y pues, quiero que sepas que tú tienes toda la libertad de decirme Eriol si gustas- ella asintió y luego posó sus ojos en la bolsa que él le había entregado. Acto seguido y sorpresivamente Hiragizawa me miró y me dijo- por cierto, quiero aprovechar la ocasión para consultar si a ti también puedo llamarte por tu nombre querida Kinomoto…- decir que su pregunta me cayó por sorpresa fue poco, por lo que tras salir de mi estado de shock asentí y él sonrió complacido.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo más, Iesada le pasó la voz por lo que tras disculparse se retiró. Tomoyo y yo nos sentamos, y ella tras acomodarse sacó el libro que acababa de recibir como obsequio. En la portada del libro se veía el título: ULISES y abajo, el nombre del autor: James Joyce. Si bien la literatura no era algo que me apasionaba a morir como a Naoko, sabía perfectamente que ese libro era uno de los mejores y más complejos que se habían escrito en lengua inglesa. Por lo que me quedé muy sorprendida al saber que él hubiese podido leerlo completo y comprenderlo, ya que en mi corta vida solo conocí a dos personas que lo habían hecho: por un lado, mi Profesor de Literatura y por otro, Naoko. Sin embargo, acaba de descubrir a una tercera persona: Eriol Hiragizawa, y estaba segura de que de aquí a un tiempo hallaría a la cuarta, mi querida amiga Tomoyo.

Tras quedarme pensando en eso un momento, no me había percatado de que ya habían más alumnos en el aula y de que solo quedaban dos minutos para que sonara el timbre e iniciara la clase. Nuevamente, instintivamente miré de reojo al asiento de Li y como al inicio, ni él ni sus cosas estaban ahí. Suspiré y volví a posar mis ojos en las hojas de mi libro cuando de repente oí que una voz muy familiar se acercaba hasta mi sitio conversando con alguien. Sí, estaba segura de que la persona dueña de esa voz era Meiling y de que la persona que lo acompañaba era Chang. Ambas se detuvieron justo a la altura de mi carpeta y yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para despegar mi mirada del libro. Sin embargo, podía ser consciente de que la curiosidad se había apoderado de mí en cuanto escuché que su conversación giraba en torno a Li; motivo por el que tenía mi sentido del oído bastante despierto dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuese necesario. Yo estaba dura como piedra mientras prestaba atención a la conversación, por lo que me dediqué a ser lo suficientemente disimulada y aparentar que estaba concentrada leyendo mi libro.

Sí, me hizo bien regresar aunque sea solo por dos días, en verdad extrañaba China y a mi familia.

Entiendo de lo que me hablas… yo también extraño estar allá, aunque bueno, ya iré en las vacaciones…

Y ¿por qué no regresas al menos un fin de semana?

Aunque quiera hacerlo, sabes que es cansado viajar hasta allá; además, cuando voy lo único que quiero hacer es descansar y estar con mi familia, por lo que no hago nada y me acumulo de deberes… por eso prefiero quedarme, pues académicamente no me conviene.

Sí, lo sé… aunque espero que eso no le pase a Shaoran

No… él es como tú… me refiero a que él es muy responsable y sabe distribuir bien su tiempo, por eso no creo que le afecte mucho estar allá esta semana…- en cuanto oí aquello mi corazón se paralizó y una tremenda tristeza se apoderó de mí. Me quedé estática sin ni siquiera recordar cómo moverme.

Hoy que hablé con él me dijo que había llegado bien

Sí, cuando me llamó, a mí también me dijo que estaba bien y me insistió que lo mantuviera informado de todas las tareas que nos asignaran en la semana- para mi mala suerte, en ese momento el timbre sonó, hecho que generó que ellas dejaran su conversación así, inconclusa y que cada una fuera sus respectivos asientos.

Decirles que la tristeza aumentaba cada vez más en mi pecho es verdaderamente poco comparado a lo que pasaba en mi interior, pues dentro de mí había un enredo de emociones que no hacían más que confundirme aún más, y es que no solo sentía tristeza, sino que también sentía un enorme vacío. Instintivamente miré al asiento de Li y al verlo desocupado el agujero en mi pecho incrementó de tamaño. Fue en ese momento que para evitar seguir sintiendo eso, fijé mi vista hacia el frente y al hacerlo, observé a Chang acomodando su cuaderno sobre la carpeta; por lo que de pronto caí en la cuenta de que le tenia un poco de envidia pues de lo que había oído de su conversación, Li se había comunicado con ella para contarle cómo había llegado a Hong Kong. Hecho que no hacía más que llevarme a inferir que entre ellos existía un vínculo muy fuerte, y aunque me costara pensarlo, a mi mente llegó la idea de que quizá entre ellos estaba surgiendo sentimientos que podrían derivar en un enamoramiento.

En cuanto pensé aquello, sentí con claridad cómo se formaba un nudo en mi garganta y que mi corazón se contraía haciendo que sintiera un dolor extraño, al tiempo que una incomodidad se hacía presente. Con total honestidad les puedo decir que sabía bien a qué se debía la incomodidad que sentía en mi pecho, y es que lo que me hacía sentir triste era que ella conociéndolo menos tiempo que yo, supiera más cosas de él. Me sentía muy triste sabiendo que ellos tenían una amistad tan cercana e íntima, pero también me sentía estúpida porque era consciente de que no debía sentirme así. Además, si Li quería pasar el día entero con ella era asunto suyo y no mío. Sí, a mí no debía importarme para nada con quién él decidía juntarse o con quién compartía sus tiempos libres; es más, si él se había enamorado de ella era asunto suyo y no tenia por qué importarme en lo absoluto.

Sí, yo era consciente de eso pero a pesar de todo, la tristeza era evidente en mí, y no podía manejarla, menos cuando a mí cabeza venía una y otra vez la imagen de Chang… ella simplemente es bellísima, además de muy inteligente y entretenida. En cambio yo… yo no tengo nada que me haga especial… ¡NADA! No hay posibilidades de que yo pueda competir contra ella… Un momento, y ¿por qué yo querría competir con ella? ¿Por Li? … ¡No! ¿Qué locura era esa?... si yo no siento nada por él. En ese instante de irremediable contradicción y enredo interno, me sentí tan pero tan triste y confundida que emití un sonoro suspiro sin darme cuenta, y como el aula se encontraba en completo silencio todos voltearon a verme, hecho que como siempre provocó que me pusiera muy roja y que todos rieran divertidos por ese hecho.

La clase pasó volando y el Maestro de ciencia solo nos dijo que debíamos ser cuidadosos en no desatender el trabajo de grupo porque aunque la entrega de informes se reanudaría todavía dentro de dos meses, esa no era excusa para relajarnos. Además, luego de ese tiempo, teniendo ya bien elaborado el proyecto, solo debíamos dedicarnos a ponerlo a prueba y comprobar la hipótesis, por lo que una observación constante nos permitiría sacar mejores conclusiones.

Luego de recibir los consejos del Maestro, sonó la campana del primer recreo por lo que me puse de pie y justo cuando iba a decirle a Tomoyo que me acompañara a comprar algo a la cafetería vi que ella era interceptaba por algunos integrantes del grupo de coro, quienes últimamente la buscaban para ultimar detalles sobre la presentación que sería también en dos meses, solo que como nos iríamos de viaje tendrían que ensayar sin ella. Al verla alborotada conversando decidí optar por ir sola a comprar y justo cuando me di vuelta me di cuenta de que Kiyoshi no había ido a clases. Yo sonreí internamente con ironía pues quien debería de haber faltado a clases y sentirse avergonzada era yo y no él.

Bajé las gradas pensando en eso y pensando también en que era extraño que ahora ya ni notara las ausencias de Kiyoshi Nagano. Sí, concluí que los sentimientos pueden cambiar drásticamente en poco tiempo y que en muchas ocasiones los cambios son totales e irremediables. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la cafetería. Decidí comprar un jugo de fresa, que terminé tomándolo a solas en la zona del jardín menos transitada de la escuela. Me senté en el pasto justo debajo del gran árbol en donde generalmente Tomoyo y yo nos escondíamos a la hora de los recesos. Tras sentirme cómoda, comencé a leer nuevamente el libro que llevaba en la mano y justo cuando acabé de leer una hoja, escuché que alguien venía en mi dirección; instintivamente levanté la mirada y al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que era un muchacho de un grado mayor al nuestro al que conocía de vista pues era uno de los chicos populares de su grado y que estaban en el equipo de futbol de la escuela. Sin creer que pudiera acercarse a hablarme, continué leyendo hasta que en eso lo escuché decir:

Hola, disculpa que te moleste…- yo lo miré aturdida unos segundos y tras salir ligeramente de mi estado de confusión, le dije

Hola…- él sonrió con evidente satisfacción y continuó

¿Cómo estás? Me llamo Kenzo Mahashiro, ¿tu eres Sakura Kinomoto, cierto?- yo asentí, aún contrariada por su repentina aparición, y él tras sonreír más abiertamente me dijo- ¡excelente!... en ese caso, déjame hacerte otra pregunta. Si no te incomoda ¿podría sentarme a tu lado?- como podrán imaginar, ante aquella petición mi cerebro se quedó en blanco y es que honestamente no tenía la más mínima idea de qué responderle; sin embargo, al ver que él no era peligroso y que aguardaba ansioso una pronta respuesta, le respondí con cierta duda y vergüenza

Eh… pues…sí…sí, supongo que puedes sentarte

En ese caso, ¡Muchas Gracias bella dama!- tras sentarse y sonreírme con amabilidad, miró mi libro y dijo- ¡Hey! ¡Qué buen libro! Yo lo leí el año pasado y aunque suele ser un poco aburrido por momentos, al final de alguna extraña manera la historia termina absorbiéndote sin poder evitarlo- yo observé unos segundos la tapa del libro y luego sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pues era exactamente lo mismo que Naoko me había dicho cuando me lo recomendó

Sí, eso escuché…- le dije sonriendo tímidamente

Estoy seguro de que la persona que te recomendó ese libro en definitiva ama compartir lo que le gusta- tras meditar su frase me dije a mí misma que sí, definitivamente Naoko encajaba a la perfección en esa definición y por eso le confirmé su inferencia

Así es… la persona que me lo recomendó, es alguien que adora compartir cada libro nuevo que lee con los demás- luego de decir aquello y de quedarnos unos segundos en un silencio extraño, decidí despegar mi vista de la tapa del libro para atreverme a mirarlo directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que él cortó el contacto y dijo

Sabes Kinomoto, tienes unos hermosos ojos…- cuando escuché que él dijo aquello, no pude contener que un ligero sonrojo se apoderara de mi rostro. Fue ahí que de repente mi cerebro no supo cómo reaccionar no supe qué decir ni mucho menos qué hacer y es que en verdad soy TAN TORPE, nunca aprendí a saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar cuando alguien te halaga. Él continuó- es cierto lo que digo, desde que los vi la otra noche no he podido olvidarlos…- ¡OKEY! Ahora sí todo mi mundo estaba entreverado, ¿de qué otra noche me hablaba? ¿acaso nos habíamos visto antes en la noche?...soy consciente de que lo he visto un par de veces por la escuela pero, en realidad, por mucho que lo intentaba yo no recordaba para nada a ese muchacho, mejor dicho, no recordaba haberme cruzado con él alguna noche…

En verdad, para serte sincera no sé a qué te refieres…

¿No me recuerdas?...- yo negué con la cabeza y él sonrió sorprendido, como si no pudiera creer que hubiese en el mundo mujer alguna que no pudiera recordarlo- ¿en serio no me recuerdas?

Sí, en verdad no sé a qué te refieres…

Bueno, aunque no puedo dejar de sentirme sorprendido por eso, no me queda más que recordártelo… tú y yo nos vimos en la fiesta pro-fondos, yo me acerqué a invitarte a bailar pero tú no aceptaste porque ya habías quedado en bailar con otro muchacho… ¿lo recuerdas?- cuando él hizo mención a ese momento de la fiesta yo asentí en señal de que lo había recordado; sin embargo, también vino a mí la escena en la que Li me pidió que bailáramos, así como la escena de cuando lo hicimos. No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí estática y pensativa, pero supuse que fue el suficiente como para que Mahashiro lo notara y me pasara la voz- ¿Kinomoto?

Sí, sí recuerdo ese momento, aunque no te reconocí…

Pues ese apuesto joven era yo…- el tono en el que lo dijo hizo que ambos riéramos divertidos, y fue ahí que él agregó- bueno, dejando la broma de lado quería decirte que desde ese día no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza y no sabes las ganas que tenía de que fuera lunes para poder buscarte…- de acuerdo, tal vez mi inexperiencia me hacía sentir confusa pero es que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí, y es que ¿eso era un simple halago o se trataba de una declaración de amor?

Eh… pues…- fue todo lo que mis labios me permitieron emitir

No digas nada, no necesito que lo hagas… yo… yo solo quería que lo supieras… que para mí eres la chica más linda que he conocido hasta ahora y no solo me refiero a lo físico, sino que también me encanta la idea de que seas sencilla y tímida…- yo tenía el rostro un poco más sonrojado ahora y la lengua atada, pues no podía decir nada- bueno, espero no haberte interrumpido ni molestado con mi presencia, pero en verdad quería decírtelo y quizá así poder llegar a ser tu amigo algún día- Se puso de pie, hizo que yo también lo hiciera y me dio un beso en la mano, para luego alejarse lentamente sin darme tiempo alguno para que yo pudiera decir algo.

Mientras yo meditaba lo que recientemente acababa de suceder, me di cuenta de que Chang, Meiling e Iesada venía en dirección a donde yo me encontraba y sin saber el motivo comencé a sentir que los nervios invadían mi cuerpo lentamente, ya que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, y asumiendo que ellos no venían precisamente a hablar conmigo, pues volví a tomar asiento y a abrir el libro en la página donde me había quedado. No había terminado de leer ni la primera línea cuando vi que los pies de ellos se habían detenido a escasa distancia de donde yo me encontraba sentada y fue entonces que Chang dijo:

¡Hola kinomoto!-lentamente levanté mi rostro hasta dar con el suyo, al verlo pude notar que ella se encontraba sonriendo ligeramente.

Hola Chang…Meiling…Iesada…

¡HOLA!- respondieron los dos últimos

¿Te interrumpimos? O ¿interrumpimos algo?- al preguntar esto último, Chang miró en la dirección por donde Mahashiro acababa de marcharse. De inmediato un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro y casi desesperada negué con la cabeza.

¡Oh no!... no interrumpieron nada…

¡Qué bueno!... por un momento pensé que él había decidido irse al ver que nos acercábamos para acá

Mmmm… pues no, al menos, yo no creo que haya sido por eso que decidió marcharse…

¡Ojalá!...- Chang volvió a observar en la dirección por la que él se había ido para luego volver a hablar- en fin… ¡por cierto! Nosotros veníamos a preguntarte si tenías alguna idea de cómo se habían organizado la distribución de los asientos en el avión…

eh… pues no…- yo los miré con timidez hasta que Meiling dijo

Bueno, es una lástima… lo que pasa es que nosotros queremos saber si nos sentaremos juntos o al menos cerca porque sino nos aburriremos horrores…asumo que tu quieres ir cerca o al costado de Daidouji…

Eh… en realidad… aunque no me había puesto a pensar en eso, sí. Ahora que lo dices, sí preferiría tener de compañera a Tomoyo…

Sí lo sé, nosotros también tenemos ganas de que nos toque ir cerca al menos…temo morirme de aburrimiento…

Justo cuando Iesada estaba a punto de hablar Eriol, Tomoyo y Kajiwara se aparecieron y nos llamaron:

¡HEY!... ¡Meiling, Su, Sakura, Sasuke!- los cuatro volteamos y nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de ellos tres- ¡VENGAN!- nos pusimos en marcha y nos acercamos hasta donde ellos se encontraban- ¡qué bueno que los encuentro juntos! Pasa que acaban de anunciar que la Dirección ya ha aprobado nuestro viaje y que incluso ya tenemos previsto todo el itinerario…¿no es eso genial?

¿Cómo es eso? ¿A qué te refieres?- Cuando Chang preguntó eso lo hizo con bastante interés, a lo que Tomoyo respondió

Verás, según lo que dijeron, primero iremos en avión hasta Hiroshima y una vez ahí, tomaremos un tren que nos lleve hasta Kumamoto

¿Pero no sería mejor ir en avión hasta Kumamoto?- la pregunta que lanzó Meiling fue respaldada por Iesada quien movía el rostro afirmativamente. Sin embargo, Eriol les dijo

Lo que sucede es que Kumamoto se encuentra muy lejos de aquí por lo que es difícil encontrar aviones que vayan directamente hasta allá, al menos, según tengo entendido, no hay aviones que trasladen a tanta gente y mucho menos que realicen un vuelo tan largo. Es por eso que es más fácil encontrar aviones que vayan hasta Hiroshima, en donde a su vez es sencillo encontrar trenes que nos lleve a pocas horas a nuestro destino.

Ya comprendo… bueno en ese caso ¿ya tienen los boletos de avión y eso?

Me parece que sí, según lo que me dijo el Director acaban de confirmar los de la aerolínea que ya tienen los boletos separados, solo falta cancelar el monto y confirmar la asistencia de los que irán que sino me equivoco, serán todos los de nuestro año, pues al ser un viaje de estudios es muy difícil que alguien pueda faltar…

Y dime, ¿sabes algo de cómo será la distribución de asientos?- cuando Meiling lanzó la pregunta pudimos notar que estaba ansiosa con ese hecho.

La verdad no estoy enterado de ese asunto; sin embargo, considero que habrá algún criterio al momento de decidir…

Ojalá que no lo sorteen… no quiero ser tan salado de tener que ir en el vuelo o en el tren con Hakito- todos rieron, pues el muchacho al que hacían referencia era uno de los chicos más callados y tímidos del aula, por lo que lo tildaban de aburrido.

Seguimos conversando sobre aquello unos minutos más, pero cuando reaccionamos nos dimos cuenta de que ya quedaba menos de un minuto para que sonara el timbre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces todos comenzamos a correr en dirección a las aulas.

Al llegar al salón, entramos rápidamente y ocupamos nuestro sitio en silencio pues el Profesor de Historia Universal había llegado antes y ya estaba dictando la clase. Tras permanecer un rato atenta a la clase, de pronto mi cerebro se desconectó y comencé a pensar en lo emocionante que será ese viaje, porque si algo me emocionaba un montón era precisamente el hecho de viajar con mi escuela. Sí, desde pequeña había disfrutado demasiado saliendo con la escuela fuera de la ciudad; sin embargo, desde hacía ya varios años que no se habían organizado viajes tan largos y justamente por ese motivo es que ahora que haríamos uno a tan lejano lugar me llenaba el pecho de una alegría incontrolable. Justo cuando estaba pensando en aquello pude ver que Meiling volteaba disimuladamente y me entregaba una hoja de papel doblada que tenía escrita la palabra "abre y lee el contenido". Sin pensarlo mucho seguí la indicación y lo que había escrito en ella era lo siguiente:

" De lo que escuché, los asientos en el avión ya están asignados y ¿a que no te imaginas con quién te ha tocado?... Bueno, como no quiero dejarte en suspenso por mucho tiempo, te cuento que tú viajarás acompañada por Eriol , atrás de ti irán Shaoran con Tomoyo y delante de ti, Nagano con Su…"

Cuando terminé de leer, mi mente comenzó a divagar aún más porque prácticamente había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Kiyoshi viajaría con nosotros y realmente no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo tuviera frente a frente de nuevo.

En verdad, no había pensado en la actitud que debía tomar con él después de lo que pasó, pues jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza que algo así me podría llegar a suceder; sin embargo, de alguna forma debía de comportarme y no estaba para nada segura de cuál era la más indicada.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, yo fui hasta la puerta principal con Tomoyo y Naoko; sin embargo, una vez estuvimos ahí me vi forzada a aceptar el hecho de tener que regresar sola a casa pues justo en ese momento se apareció Eriol e invitó a Tomoyo a comer un helado al centro y como no quería ser carga les dije que no podía acompañarlos cuando me invitaron a acompañarlos. Por otro lado, Naoko recibió una llamada importante de la oficina de publicaciones de la escuela por lo que tuvo que despedirse para ir a revisar las correcciones que le habían hecho al artículo que había escrito sobre los niños que trabajan en las calles y que se debía publicar la siguiente semana. En cuanto me despedí de todos y comencé a caminar sola en dirección a mi casa, vi salir a Meiling y a Iesada conversando amenamente y al minuto siguiente vi a Chang hacer lo mismo, por lo que en ese momento esa extraña sensación de tristeza volvió a aparecer en mi pecho, pues recordé lo muy amiga que era ella de Li. Como no quería seguir viéndolos y mucho menos que ellos creyeran que yo los estaba observando, decidí dar media vuelta y caminar en su misma dirección pero a una distancia considerable por lo que sin pensarlo mucho opté por acelerar mi paso. Felizmente pude alejarme rápido de ahí sin ser vista por ellos, pues sabía perfectamente que si Meiling se percataba de mi presencia era más que probable que instara a que los acompañara durante todo el trayecto.

OoOooOoOoOoooOoooooooOooOooOoOoOoOoOoO

La semana pasó rápido y sin novedad alguna más que el hecho de que Kiyoshi y Li se ausentaron por completo. Sin embargo, como podrán imaginar, todos los días los cuchicheos sobre la llegada del viaje iban en aumento y la algarabía se percibía en el ambiente. No había lugar en el que no se escuchara a alguien comentando si ya había arreglado la maleta o si ya había comprado tal o cual cosa para el viaje. Particularmente, me sentía igual de emocionada que el resto, por lo que fui parte muy importante del cuchicheo aunque de lo que yo hablaba era de los miles de lugares a los que iríamos y de las muchas fotos que iba a tomar. Sí, me sentía muy emocionada por aquel viaje y no veía la hora de que llegara el domingo, el día en que partiríamos a la aventura.

Bueno, si tengo que ser sincera, aunque gran parte del tiempo me la pasé pensando en el viaje y eso, habían momentos en los que recordaba que Li no se encontraba y que probablemente no lo vería hasta el día del viaje, por lo que de vez en vez esa idea me ponía de un ánimo un tanto extraño.

La noche del sábado, mientras alistaba mi maleta mi papá me llamó desde la planta baja:

Sakura, hija… ¿puedes bajar un momento?

Sí papá… ya voy- de inmediato salí de mi habitación y bajé las gradas y cuando llegué a la sala vi a mi papá sentado en el mueble acompañado por Touya. Mi papá me sonreía con ternura, mientras que mi hermano solo me observaba con detenimiento.

Hija, ¡acércate!- yo obedecí y me acerqué a su lado- en vista de que mañana saldrás de viaje a un lugar muy lejano y que podrás ver bellísimos paisajes, tu hermano y yo decidimos comprarte un regalo…- yo que no me esperaba para nada lo que me acababa de decir, recibí el paquete que me entregaba sin imaginar para nada qué era lo que me habían comprado. Abrí con lentitud la caja y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que dentro había una hermosa cámara. De inmediato brinqué de la alegría a los brazos de mi papá y le agradecí por su obsequio.

oOoOoOoOoOooooooOoOoOoOoooooooo

Tras no poder pegar el ojo en toda la noche por la ansiedad del viaje, por fin amaneció. Casi sin poder contener mi emoción, bajé las gradas con mi maleta y mochila. Grande fue mi sorpresa al notar que Touya estaba ahí sentado viendo televisión. Él en cuanto me vio aparecer sonrió con satisfacción y cierta burla y me dijo:

¿Y ese milagro monstruo?- yo lo miré con fijeza y luego, optando por ignorar su comentario, no le dije nada y me fui de frente a la cocina- ¿qué?... ¿no me digas que me vas a ignorar?- desde donde estaba lo oí preguntar aquello y sonreí, pero seguí ignorándolo. Cuando volví a la sala, cogí mi mochila y me puse a revisar si había metido todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje, tras hacer una pequeña inspección corroboré que todo estaba en orden pero sentía que algo me faltaba.

No sé porque presiento que algo me falta… pero no sé qué es…- Touya me vio y tras quedarse pensativo un momento me dijo

¡Ese llavero horrible que llevas a todos lados!

¡KERO!- de inmediato salí corriendo escaleras arriba en busca de mi llavero y una vez lo desprendí del maletín en el que lo había enganchado la última vez, bajé con él para ponerlo en la mochila.

A los pocos minutos mi papá bajó y tras servirnos el desayuno, nos informó que debíamos apresurarnos porque ya quedaba poco para que fuera la hora en la que nos habían citado en la escuela. La primera en acabar fui yo y casi sin contenerme, jalé la maleta hacia la cochera de la casa en donde estaba el auto de mi papá. Luego él subió la maleta y yo me ubiqué en el asiento copiloto para emprender el viaje hacia la escuela, que sería el punto de encuentro.

Al llegar, vi que muchos de mis compañeros ya se encontraban ahí, por lo que rápidamente comencé a buscar entre la multitud a Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko o Rika. Luego de hacer una búsqueda general y darme cuenta de que ninguna de ella había llegado aún, fue que me dispuse a ir en busca de una botella de agua a la cafetería. Dejé a mi papá y Touya cuidando mi maleta mientras yo caminaba con la mirada fija en el celular mientras escribía un mensaje de texto a Tomoyo. Sin darme cuenta choqué con alguien y al fijarme bien quién era la persona que estaba frente a mí me quedé helada.

Sí, sabía que tarde o temprano lo volvería a ver, sabía que lo tendría que enfrentar cara a cara en algún momento, pero digamos que no me sentía preparada para hacerlo, por lo que solo lo miré a los ojos y al cruzar nuestras miradas vi en los suyos una gran vergüenza y timidez. En los ojos de Kiyoshi ya no se veía el mismo brillo habitual

¡Hola Sakura!...- cuando me saludó, miró a otro lado y yo que seguía con mis ojos fijos en su rostro le dije

Hola Nagano…- sin decir más, lo esquivé y me fui a la cafetería sin siquiera voltear a verlo. La palidez de mi rostro fue notoria pues cuando entré me encontré con Yamazaki quien me dijo

Hola…¿Sakura, estás bien? Te veo muy pálida…

Eh… Hola Takeshi, sí estoy bien… debe ser porque casi no pude dormir en la noche- él que me seguía viendo con detenimiento, se encogió de hombros y dijo

Sí, lo sé… a mí también me ha pasado lo mismo… en realidad estoy muy emocionado por este viaje… no sé… creo que en parte se debe a que será la primera vez que realizo uno en compañía de mi adorada Chiharu- sus ojos adquirieron cierto brillo extraño absorvente, que me generó una sensación de ternura muy rara.

Ambos conversamos un poco sobre el hecho de no haber podido dormir y me acompañó hasta que compré la botella de agua. Luego salimos juntos y mientras caminábamos hacia donde se encontraban todos, él me contaba chistes bastante graciosos que no hacían más que sacarme sonoras carcajadas, mismas que no fueron desapercibidas por el resto. Ni bien llegamos al patio, se nos acercaron Eriol, Iesada y Kajiwara.

¡Hola bella Sakura!- Eriol cogió mi mano y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, le estampó un beso. Yo, completamente sonrojada le dije

Hola Eriol… gra…gracias por el saludo…- en ese instante fuimos interrumpidos por un sonoro grito

¡AJÁ! ¡LOS DESCUBRÍ!- en cuanto fijamos a la persona dueña de tremendo alarido, nos dimos cuenta de que era Meiling, quien de inmediato saltó para colgarse del cuello de Iesada, mismo que se sentía más que feliz con esa manifestación de afecto. Tras dejar de prestarle atención a la recién llegada, noté que atrás de ella venían caminando con lentitud Chang y Li…

¡Qué les puedo decir!... en cuanto lo vi, todo mi cuerpo se enfrió y se paralizó, a excepción de mi corazón que palpitaba con fuerza. Li se veía mucho más atractivo de lo que lo recordaba y se veía más guapo aún porque en ese momento una gran sonrisa acompañaba a su rostro. En cuanto llegaron a nuestra altura saludaron a todos con un ¨hola¨ general. Yo que seguía estática no respondí el saludo, solo me quedé mirándolo con detenimiento y no porque quisiera, sino porque algo me impedía desviar mi vista a otro lado.

¡HEY SHAORAN!... Bienvenido… ¿qué tal te fue por China?

Gracias Eriol… me fue bastante bien…

Ya veo… por acá todos te extrañamos, sobre todo Sakura jajajaajjajaja- todos comenzaron a reír y yo que seguía con el rostro petrificado abrí los ojos y me sonrojé y todo empeoró cuando Li posó su mirada en mí. Sí, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate adquirieron un brillo especial en ese instante, brillo que no hizo más que empeorar mi estado. Sin embargo, toda atisbo de felicidad naciente se esfumó cuando Chang se le acercó y le dijo algo muy cerca al oído, acción que hizo que un tremendo dolor se apoderara de mí, pues volví a recordar que él gustaba de ella y que ella también sentía lo mismo por él.

Discúlpenme, debo ir a buscar a mi familia- de prisa me abrí camino y me alejé sin voltear para nada a ver la reacción del resto.

Tras permanecer al costado de mi papá el tiempo restante, nos llamaron para darnos las indicaciones respectivas. Así que me despedí de Touya y mi papá y fui hasta donde todos los demás se encontraban.

Bien, como saben perfectamente, el día del viaje ha llegado, por lo que espero y todos estén listos para afrontar esta aventura que será por demás provechosa en muchos sentidos. En fin, dado que tenemos que salir ya hacia el aeropuerto, voy a proceder a llamar lista e indicar la asignación que se ha dado para el viaje. Ah! Quiero advertir que está terminantemente prohibido cambiar lugares, así que deberán de viajar con quien les ha tocado sin posibilidad alguna de negociar en contrario ¿entendido?- todos al unísono dijimos "Sí Director"- Bien, comenzaremos entonces con la asignación de acompañantes de viaje: Aeda Misato con Zukawara Lina, Afunakawa Kenji con Zaeda Inura… Daidouji Tomoyo con Kajiwara Minoru, Chang Su con Nagano Kiyoshi, Li Meiling con Hiragizawa Eriol, Iesada Sasuke con Mihara Rika… Yamasaki Takeshi con Yanagisawa Naoko, Li Shaoran con Futanawe Midori…- justo cuando el Director iba a continuar con la asignación, la Maestra de Ciencias Naturales se puso de pie y tras acercársele por un costado le dijo algo en voz baja. Él, tras oír aquello, abrió los ojos, observó su papel y agregó- creo que deberemos modificar la lista de parejas desde aquí, pues la alumna Futanawe ha sufrido un accidente y actualmente se encuentra imposibilitada de viajar, por lo que siguiendo el orden de la lista que tengo aquí, a Kinomoto Sakura le toca ser la acompañante del alumno Li Shaoran…

El Director siguió asignando las parejas, mientras que yo permanecí en completo silencio desde que dieron esa noticia. Sí, estaba petrificada porque no podía entender cómo es que el destino era así de extraño conmigo; digo extraño porque de no haber sido porque Futanawe sufrió ese accidente, a mí no me habría tocado ir con Li.

¿Sakura, estás bien?- la cálida voz de Tomoyo llegó a mi oído haciendo que saliera de ese estado de meditación en el que me había inmerso, por lo que la miré y respondí

Sí Tomoyo, estoy bien… es solo que…

Que te asusta ser compañera de asiento con Li…

Algo así…

¡Pero vamos Sakura! Li no te va a comer, además creo que con la cara que traes, todo el mundo piensa que te desagrada a morir la idea de tener que ir con él como pareja- en ese instante reaccioné y analicé lo dicho por Tomoyo. Sí, era probable que si yo seguía en ese estado zombie, todo el mundo creería aquello. De inmediato sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí

Sé que no me comerá, y no me disgusta la idea de compartir asiento con él- Tomoyo sonrió y volvió a su posición original.

Tras permanecer unos minutos más escuchando las asignaciones, comenzamos a conversar de las cosas que haríamos en ese viaje y dado que yo no quería que el resto piense que me disgustaba la idea de ser pareja de viaje de Li, pues decidí participar más en la conversación.

Cuando por fin nos dieron indicación de abordar los buses que nos llevarían al Aeropuerto, comencé a caminar con la maleta y la mochila en la dirección en la que se encontraba el mismo. Dejé mi equipaje en la zona donde todos estaban dejándolos y caminé hacia la puerta para subir. Al llegar ahí, vi que Li se me acercaba con lentitud…

Hola Kinomoto…- en cuanto se posicionó a mi costado, sentí que mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y que mis pómulos se sonrojaban pues no pude evitar recrear la escena de mi sueño en la que él y yo nos besábamos

Hola…- le respondí con timidez

No será desagradable tenerme como compañero de viaje o ¿sí?- su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa

Eh… pues…

Ya veo que sí…- vi que sus ojos, aún sin estarme observando adquirieron un gesto extraño por lo que de inmediato le dije

No, no… ¿por qué tendría que ser desagradable?- en cuanto dije aquello él volteó y me miró a los ojos y yo sentí que mi rostro se sonrojaba aún más. De alguna manera comencé a sentir pánico y es que no quería que él se diera cuenta de mi estado. Felizmente en ese instante la Maestra nos indicó que subiéramos lo que hizo que él desviara la atención. Una vez llegamos a los asientos que nos asignaron Li me preguntó

¿ventana o pasillo?

Ventana…- en cuanto le dije aquello se movió a un costado para darme pase. Yo me ubiqué en el asiento y luego él también hizo lo mismo- por cierto, oí que esta semana faltaste a clase porque te fuiste a China

Sí, así fue…

Ya veo…- el silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente hasta que él agregó

Y… ¿pudiste hablar con Nagano de lo sucedido en la fiesta de gala?- cuando él me preguntó aquello pude percibir en su tono de voz un cambio que no sabía cómo definir

Eh… la verdad no… él no ha venido a clases en toda la semana tampoco…

Oh… pero entonces… hablarás con él en el viaje…

No lo sé… yo opino que quien cometió la falta es él, así que él debería acercarse y pedir que hablemos de lo ocurrido…

Mmmm… ¿y eso quiere decir que si él te pide disculpas tú lo perdonarías y todo seguiría siendo como antes entre ustedes?

Ya nada será como antes… de alguna manera, ha hecho que yo ya no confié en él… no lo sé, quizá lo perdone pero nada podría volver a ser como antes…- tras decir aquello lo miré fijamente a los ojos y ambos nos quedamos unos minutos así, viéndonos sin decir palabra alguna. Mi corazón cada vez se aceleraba con más fuerza y un extraño impulso de querer abrazarlo y besarlo comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, no quería que esos hermosos y profundos ojos marrones dejaran de verme nunca, me gustaba verlos y sentir que en ellos no habían rechazo o desconfianza, sino que por el contrario, ellos desprendían mucha calidez. No sé cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvimos así, pero la conexión fue rota porque oímos la voz de Eriol acercarse.

¡Hey! Qué suerte, nos sentaremos cerca…- él se comenzó a ubicar en los asientos que estaban delante de los nuestros y mientras lo hacía, decía- no puedo creer que les haya tocado estar en la última fila… y bueno, a mí en la penúltima… todos los demás están por adelante. Bueno, yo solo espero que en el avión, la situación cambie.

Li y yo no volvimos a abrir la boca en todo el viaje hasta el aeropuerto, y es más, ni siquiera hablamos cuando esperábamos a abordar el avión. Y cuando lo hicimos, lo único que me dijo fue si nuevamente quería ir sentada al lado de la ventana, como yo le dije sí, entonces me cedió el paso y tras ubicarnos, vi que él se ponía los audífonos para escuchar música. De alguna manera me sentí desilusionada por eso, ya que, yo esperaba que ambos pudiésemos seguir conversando más, en cuanto todos abordaron el avión, noté que ninguno de nuestros amigos de aula se encontraban cerca, esta vez a Li y a mí nos volvieron a ubicar al último, pero los demás estaban del centro para adelante y quienes se encontraban cerca de nosotros eran los alumnos de otras aulas, que yo no conocía.

A la 1:30 en punto, el avión despegó haciendo que yo me pusiera nerviosa y es que no me gustaba la sensación de vacío que sentía en el estómago. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y luego de que se estabilizara en el aire, recién pude abrirlos. Miré de reojo a Li y vi que él seguía concentrado en su música, resignada a la idea de que sería un largo y silencioso viaje decidí que debía intentar dormir un rato. Me acomodé en el asiento y casi sin contenerlo me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando mi cerebro reaccionó, aún con los ojos cerrados, pude sentir que había un aroma agradable cerca de mí, era un perfume tenue pero muy atrayente, o bueno, al menos yo me sentía atraída por ese aroma. Asimismo, pude percibir que algo pesado se encontraba sobre mi cabeza. Abrí lentamente los ojos y tremenda fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que yo estaba prácticamente abrazando a Li. ¡Sí! ¡Me quise morir en ese instante! Yo traía mi brazo izquierdo rodeando su cintura, mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, cerca al hombro izquierdo y él cogía mi brazo con su mano derecha al tiempo que había recostado su cabeza sobre la mía. Decir que entré en pánico es poco comparado con lo que en ese momento experimentaba, casi de inmediato mi rostro empezó a quemar y unos nervios se apoderaron de mí… ¿En qué momento terminé echándome sobre él? ¿En qué momento lo abracé? ¿Por qué lo hice? … es… es Li… él, me parece guapo pero no me… no me… ¿me gusta? ¿acaso Li me gusta?... mi corazón palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza, con desesperación y cuando percibí que él me tenía abrazada y correspondía al mío una enorme emoción y alegría me invadió, pese a que me moría de vergüenza, me sentía feliz. Yo preferí no moverme, opté por permanecer en esa posición en la que me sentía tan a gusto; sin embargo, la aeromoza habló por el altavoz, y me vi forzada a fingir que recién me despertaba, en cuanto lo hice, me separé lentamente de él y para cuando volteé a verlo, noté que tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, como si estuviese ansioso por ver la reacción que yo tendría. Él era tan guapo, tan guapo que de solo ver su rostro mis mejillas se sonrojaban. No quedamos observándonos fijamente unos segundos hasta que oímos a lo lejos que la señorita decía que ya estábamos a media hora de nuestro destino final. Hecho que generó que yo me sentara en mi lugar y no lo volviera a ver de nuevo.

En cuanto estuvimos en tierra firme, fuimos todos a buscar comida. Yo pedí una ensalada de frutas y Tomoyo una hamburguesa. Nos sentamos a comer con todos los demás y yo casi no participé en la conversación pues estaba muy confundida pensando en lo que sentía por Li. Él me trataba mal, a veces yo sentí que hasta detestaba mi existencia, pero ahora ya no había vuelto a percibir eso en él, y en cambio, me comenzaba a sentir atraída por él, comenzaba a sentir cosas extrañas cuando estaba cerca, hasta me sentía triste al ver la relación cercana que él mantenía con Chang. Sí, ellos se atraían, se gustaban y yo solo estaba generando ideas locas… aunque eso no cambiaba en nada, las sensaciones que él me generaba y sí, debía admitir que él me atraía, que me gustaba aunque no sabía en qué medida.

Luego de comer, todos salimos del aeropuerto para ir nuevamente en bus hasta la estación de tren en donde subiríamos a uno que nos llevaría a la ruta final. Una vez en el tren, volví a sentarme con Li, él no me dirigió la palabra para nada, simplemente se limitó a ponerse los audífonos nuevamente y yo opté por simplemente observar el atardecer por la ventana. El tiempo aproximado de viaje sería de 4 horas, por lo que sabía que durante todo aquel tramo me sentiría tremendamente aburrida. Tras permanecer media hora observando el paisaje, me rendí ante el aburrimiento, así que abrí mi mochila y busqué mi celular para jugar con él. Cuando lo pude encontrar muy pero muy oculto entre la maraña de cosas que llevaba, vi que me habían estado mandando mensajes.

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver el nombre de la persona que me los había mandado. Me senté y comencé a abrir uno por uno:

Msj. 1: _Kiyoshi: Sakura, me dolió mucho escucharte decir mi apellido y no solo eso, me duele terriblemente ver que tu mirada es fría y distante. Podemos hablar? PD.: hoy te ves preciosa…_

Msj. 2: _Kiyoshi: Sakura, por qué no me respondes… por fa… necesitamos hablar, tenemos que solucionar este problema juntos si?... tú sabes que me importas y mucho… no soporto pensarte enfadada conmigo… hablemos…_

Msj. 3: _Kiyoshi: te gusta Li?... Sakura, acaso ya te has olvidado de mi?... te quiero… please, hablemos… _

Msj. 4: _Kiyoshi: te quiero y te extraño, please… hablemos…_

Tras leer esos mensajes me sentí extraña. Me recosté en el asiento y suspiré sin poderlo evitar.

¿Hablarás con él?- la voz de Li salió de la nada y la percibí algo áspera y fría. De inmediato lo miré y vi que tal como cogía yo el celular, era fácil que él desde su posición pudiese leer el contenido del último mensaje. Sin poderlo evitar impulsivamente tapé la pantalla y al parecer eso generó que Li se molestara pues frunció el entrecejo

Aún no sé si lo haré…

Mmmm…- cuando emitió ese sonido dejó de mirarme, cerró sus ojos y volvió a colocarse los audífonos, y luego agregó- haz lo que quieras Kinomoto…- OKEYYYYYYY, y ahora ¿por qué me parece que se ha molestado? … lo seguí observando un rato más y pude percibir su incomodidad, esa que siempre me mostraba al principio, incomodidad por tenerme cerca y a diferencia de esas veces, en esta ocasión sentir eso sí me causaba dolor.

Antes de volver a recostarme sobre el asiento de puro impulso le saqué la lengua y luego cerré mis ojos, me sentía molesta y frustrada. ¿Por qué se había molestado? ¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿Estará en verdad molesto?... volví a abrir mis ojos y volteé a verlo. Él seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, yo simplemente me quedé mirándolo un largo rato, miraba sus facciones, los detalles de su rostro, era guapísimo en verdad. De un momento a otro, él también abrió sus ojos y volteó a verme, cuando notó que yo lo había estado observando su gesto tenso se relajó ligeramente. Nos volvimos a perder uno en la mirada del otro, yo sentía que podía ver sus ojos por siempre, él de repente comenzó a acomodarse en su asiento sin romper el vínculo, mientras Li hacía eso, yo poco a poco m iba acercando más hacia él… no sabía por qué pero él era como un imán para mí, y más cuando se formaba esa conexión visual, era como si cada vez necesitara estar más cerca de él. Li también acercó más su rostro al mío y de pronto, sin notarlo, terminamos juntando nuestras frentes y permanecimos así viéndonos fijamente, como si estuviésemos envueltos en una burbuja, solo existíamos los dos. De pronto, él acarició con delicadeza mi rostro con uno de sus dedos y yo me sentí tan bien qué sonreí, fue en ese momento que él también sonrió ligeramente y el que lo hiciera provocó en mí una extraña sensación de felicidad combinada con emoción, porque mi corazón se aceleró más y de pronto me sentí impulsada a buscar sus labios, me acerqué más a él, tenía que hacerlo y él sonrió más aún, pero su sonrisa era tierna, como si agradeciera el que yo me le acercara. De repente Li besó la punta de mi nariz y simplemente no pude resistirme más, con lentitud acerqué mis labios a los suyos y cuando los pude llegar a tocar él los pegó más y así, sin más, nos comenzamos a besar con mucha suavidad. Mi corazón cada vez palpitaba más y más, mis manos simplemente necesitaban rodear su cuello. Dios… cómo me gustaban sus besos, sus labios eran suaves y adictivos, sentía que podría permanecer así para siempre. Luego de un largo rato, decidimos parar de besarnos, pero seguimos abrazados y con nuestras frentes pegadas, nos observábamos con fijeza, cada cierto tiempo él veía mis labios y yo los suyos, ambos sentíamos esas ganas de volver a juntarlos y casi en simultáneo ambos avanzamos para volver a fundir nuestros labios en otro de esos besos agradables y adictivos.

Durante todo el viaje nos la pasamos así, besándonos y mirándonos fijamente, no nos importaba nada, es más, ni siquiera pensé en cómo diablos me comportaría cuando la magia se rompiese. Sin embargo, cuando nos anunciaron que llegaríamos en cinco minutos a la estación, ambos nos separamos. Mis mejillas se tiñeron completamente de rojo y me sentí tremendamente nerviosa… ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara? ¿Cómo debía comportarme?... cuando por fin me relajé un poco en el asiento él cogió mi mano y me dijo:

Kinomoto, tú y yo debemos hablar… - su tacto era suave pero sentía que sus manos estaban completamente heladas… ¿acaso estaba nervioso?

Eh… sí, como gustes…

Kinomoto… esto que ha pasado… yo siento que… tú… - él estaba muy nervioso, no podía armar ninguna frase y de pronto, un frío me invadió… ¿y si él me decía que esto había sido un error?- Kinomoto, tú…

Estudiantes, sirvan abandonar el tren en orden…- su frase se vio interrumpida por la intervención del Maestro y al ver que todos se ponían de pie, no nos quedó de otra más que ponernos de pie también.

Hablaremos luego ¿sí?- yo asentí y comencé a avanzar en dirección a la salida.

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar a la estación, fue ir al albergue donde nos hospedaríamos que era un lugar muy grande y con un toque muy tradicional en su decoración, pues era una típica edificación japonesa, con modernidades pero que no dejaba de verse muy al estilo japonés. Ni bien ocupamos el cuarto que nos asignaron yo corrí a ducharme, tras salir me vestí y ya luego, me eché sobre la cama a pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Li. Aún seguía sin creer lo que había pasado entre ambos, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo manejar la situación y mucho menos, por qué ambos terminamos besándonos; lo peor era que tenía miedo de escucharlo decir algo como que todo aquello debía quedar ahí, que solo había sido un error y que hasta debíamos pretender que eso nunca ocurrió. Pero lo más loco es que ni siquiera sabía por qué me daba miedo, en fin, con decirles que mi cabeza estaba hecha un mar de confusiones es suficiente creo yo. Sin embargo, de pronto me sentí tremendamente triste y vacía. Sí, pensar en todo eso me hacía sentir triste, preocupada, porque había una profunda angustia en mi interior, angustia de que todo fuera un sueño, de que nada hubiese sido real, angustia porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Li, porque ni yo mismo era consciente de nada en mí.

Prácticamente, en ese estado de meditación y preocupación, no podía participar de la conversación que Tomoyo y Naoko mantenían amenamente, y como ella eran con quienes debía compartir la habitación, podía presentir que ellas se sentían angustiadas por mi estado en extremo despistado, por lo que para no seguir en incrementando la angustia en ellas decidí decirles que me iba a pasear un rato por el lugar mientras llegaba la hora de ir a cenar y en lo que ellas terminaban de alistarse. Es así que me pude de pie y fui al patio a respirar un poco de aire, bueno, debía reconocer que lo que quería era ventilarme para ver si así las ideas fluían mejor.

Tras salir, fui sin pensarlo hacia la hamaca que había a un costado de la parte del fondo del patio, misma que había visto en cuanto atravesamos el patio. Ni bien llegué me eché y comencé a observar el cielo. Sentí tanta paz que en verdad de pronto me vi atrapada en el silencio y la calma; eso hasta que escuché unas voces conversando y pude reconocer quiénes eran los que hablaban: Li y Chang.

¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?- ella sonaba algo disgustada, al menos el timbre de su voz denotaba que se sentía incómoda

No lo sé Su… simplemente no lo sé…

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?... Vamos Shaoran, tú eres un chico inteligente, por lo mismo, sabes perfectamente que todo acto viene acompañado de una causa y que genera una consecuencia… no me vengas a decir que no sabes. Ahora, si es un error, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ir y pedir disculpas por lo ocurrido y luego procurar mantenerte alejado para que todo sea más llevadero…

Yo no me pienso disculpar por lo que hice, además fue algo insignificante… ni que fuera para tanto…

¿ni que fuera para tanto?... ¿en serio salió eso de tu boca?... créeme que ahora más que nunca te desconozco… no debes hacer esas cosas si luego no estás dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias…

Su, no exageres, en verdad no es para tanto… mira, sé que fue un error, y por lo mismo hablaré con esa persona para solucionar el malentendido, sabes que lo que menos quiero es que piense otra cosa…

Claro, a eso voy… ¡tienes que hablar ya!

Sí, lo voy a hacer…

Eso espero… sabes muy bien que ninguna persona debe tener ideas que no son en su cabeza, eso es justo…

Lo sé Su… ya le dije que quería que hablemos, solo es cuestión de encontrar un momento apropiado.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio y yo, pues yo… yo simplemente estaba sintiendo que quería morirme. No había duda de que ellos habían estado hablando de mí, y sí, escucharlos hablar no había hecho más que confirmarme lo que yo tanto había estado temiendo oír. No sabía si salir corriendo o si permanecer ahí, estática. De pronto, unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y las ganas de ir a pegar a Li Shaoran y a toda su existencia, comenzaron a invadir mi interior. En ese instante, justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a hiperventilarme él asomó su cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba, en cuanto me vio sonrió, eso hasta que probablemente percibió el gesto que yo tenía en ese momento, pues de inmediato se puso serio y tras decirle algo a Su a quien yo no pude ver, comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba. Al llegar ahí, yo no podía dejar de llorar, en verdad sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y verlo no contribuía a que ese dolor disminuyera o desapareciera, ya que por el contrario, todo iba en aumento.

¿Kinomoto, qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?... – yo lo miraba, aún más sorprendida por su cinismo, cómo podía aparentar estar preocupado por mí si acababa de confesarle a Chang que lo que pasó conmigo no era nada relevante…que no era para tanto- ¿alguien te ha ofendido? Si es así dime nomás que yo lo busco y le pongo su lugar… - en ese momento él intentó abrazarme hecho que hizo que yo reaccionara. Me liberé de su abrazo con brusquedad, lo miré con la mayor frialdad que pude expresar y le dije:

Li, no quiero que te me acerques, ¿de acuerdo?... ¡te quiero lejos de mí!…- sin decir más y viendo que él se quedaba congelado en su lugar, lo esquivé y salí corriendo lejos de él… no quería, en serio no quería tenerlo cerca.

Para cuando llegué a un lugar nada transitado me detuve, me pegué a la pared y me resbalé hasta llegar al piso, tras estar sentada comencé a llorar mientras me decía a mí misma: ¡Sakura, eres una estúpida!... ¡cómo pudiste creer que él se fijaría en ti! … ¿cómo?... ¡soy una grandísima tonta!... una ilusa… era de esperarse que él no se fijaría en mí, solo a una tonta como yo se le pasan esas cosas por la cabeza… Me sentía terriblemente fatal, dolía muchísimo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué duele tanto?... ni que él fuera tan importante… ¡no lo es, él no es importante para mí!...

Simplemente no podía dejar de llorar y me sentía patética, y no solo por estar ahí llorando como niña, sino que me sentía peor por el hecho de que estaba llorando por él… y eso era lo que más me incomodaba porque yo jamás había experimentado un dolor así de profundo por nadie y menos por un chico y mucho menos por uno del que no me había enamorado.

Luego de un rato, cuando por fin pude calmarme, me di cuenta de que era un poco tarde y que probablemente me estarían buscando preocupados. Así que me armé de valor y decidí volver a mi habitación. Es así que, cuando llegué a la zona de las habitaciones del hospedaje donde nos estábamos quedando, de inmediato vi que Tomoyo se me acercaba corriendo, tenía en su rostro un dejo muy marcado de preocupación:

¡Sakura! … ¿Dónde te habías metido? … no sabes cómo te hemos buscado, estábamos súper preocupadas por ti, por poco y le avisamos a los profesores que no te encontrábamos… ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde estabas? ¿estás bien?- yo no podía hablar en ese momento solo miraba a la nada y eso hizo que Tomoyo se alarmara aún más y me observara aún con más detenimiento- ¿Sakura, estuviste llorando? – al ver que no reaccionaba, me cogió de los hombros y me sacudió ligeramente- ¡Sakura!... ¡SAKURA! – cuando reaccioné un poco, lo único que atiné a hacer, fue a abrazar a Tomoyo y comencé a llorar en su hombro. Ella por supuesto estaba hecha un mar de confusiones, pero fiel a su estilo prefirió darme un espacio para simplemente dedicarme a llorar, ya luego era probable que me pediría que le cuenta lo que me pasaba.

Tras tranquilizarme me aconsejó que era mejor ir al cuarto a maquillarme un poco para que nadie notara que no estaba bien y pues, eso hicimos, como tuvimos que hacerlo rápido, ella no preguntó nada y prácticamente ni hablamos en todo el corto proceso de maquillaje. Una vez que terminamos, salimos del cuarto y fuimos al comedor a reunirnos con los demás. Al llegar, pude ver a todo nuestro grupo sentado en una gran mesa, ahí, por supuesto esperaban dos asientos libres para nosotras.

En cuanto vi la mesa, no pude evitar buscar a Li con la mirada y lo encontré ahí, sentado entre Meiling y Chang, completamente en silencio, con la mirada perdida y una rara expresión en su rostro. En ese instante, Eriol notó nuestra presencia, alzó su mano y nos llamó, hecho que consiguió sacar a Li de su profunda meditación y en seguida miró hacia donde nosotras estábamos. En cuanto nos ubicó, nuestras miradas chocaron y nos observamos unos segundos mientras yo era prácticamente jalada por Tomoyo hacia la mesa. En cuanto me senté, Li desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y optó por comenzar a hablar con Chang, quien de alguna manera no dejaba de observarme con detenimiento, aunque claro, yo no era la única que estaba siendo observada por ella, ya que también analizaba a Li.

Sí, yo sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de que algo raro nos traíamos los dos por lo que en seguida se acercó más a Li y le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que él la mirara un poco consternado y que luego sonriera sarcásticamente. En ese instante, dejé de observarlos porque nos trajeron la comida, por lo que sin mucho apetito, comí un poco y en forma lenta, casi mecánica. Bueno, cómo no hacer eso, si por más que quisiera evitarlo, en mi mente constantemente daban vueltas mis besos con Li y luego las palabras que oí que él le dijo a Chang. Ni bien comenzaba a pensar en eso, las lágrimas nuevamente amenazaban con salir por lo que simplemente aparté el plato, me disculpé y me puse de pie, lista para retirarme.

Al hacer eso, noté que Li dejaba de comer y posaba su mirada sobre mí, al igual que Tomoyo a quien muy bajito le dije: "Necesito un poco de aire fresco, estaré bien". Salí del comedor y caminé hacia el jardín del hospedaje que era muy hermoso, pues como les dije, tenía un estilo japonés muy tradicional pero con las luces pues hacían que el lugar se viera en verdad muy reconfortante. Caminé un poco más hasta que llegué a una banca y me senté, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de llorar, solo quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando con mi vida; sin embargo, de manera inevitable me vi interrumpida por alguien:

¿Sakura, podemos hablar por favor?- ni bien escuché esa voz mi cuerpo se tensó y de inmediato volteé a ver a mi interlocutor. En su rostro podía ver mucho cansancio, tristeza, y noté que en verdad necesitaba que hablemos. Al ver que yo no decía nada, él interpretó mi silencio como señal de aceptación, por los que se ubicó a mi costado – Sakura, ¿por qué no has respondido a ninguno de mis mensajes? Yo he querido hablar contigo desde lo ocurrido pero tú simplemente has decidido simplemente ignorarme y eso m preocupa pues tú sabes que eres una persona importante para mí y…

Nagano, escúchame un momento con detenimiento – Me puse de pie, lo miré a los ojos y continué – hay cosas que no puedo negar, la primera es que tú has sido desde hace mucho tiempo el centro de mi atención, la segunda, me sentí muy feliz cuando por fin pude llegar a ser tu amiga, la tercera, soy consciente de que los sentimientos cambian, que la forma en la que puedes ver a alguien puede cambiar drásticamente en un segundo, y por último, si algo he podido ver en ti en estos últimos días es que no eres para nada, la persona que yo creí que eras y eso ha generado que lo que yo sentía por ti se desvaneciera…

Pe… per…

Por favor, no me interrumpas… si estoy diciendo esto, no lo hago porque busque reclamarte me mintieras y ocultaras a tu novia, si estoy diciendo esto es porque, por un lado, pese a que se presentó esa situación incómoda, vienes a buscarme para reclamarme por qué no te hablo, pero por tu cabeza, no aparece ni siquiera la posibilidad de que lo primero que debiste hacer es acercarte a pedirme unas disculpas. Y por otro lado, lo que más me ha sorprendido y decepcionado de ti es el hecho de que aún siendo consciente de que nada de lo que Kasumi me dijo ese día era cierto, en ningún momento optaste por defenderme o por siquiera intentar controlarla… Yo, honestamente no creo haberme merecido tremendo espectáculo y mucho menos tremenda humillación, y por lo mismo, si tú en verdad me considerabas especial, lo mínimo que debiste hacer fue taparle la lengua larga a Kasumi y luego ver el modo de remediar el error conmigo. Mira, yo… yo honestamente quiero perdonarte pero ahora es muy pronto, para poder hacerlo necesito cerrar la herida que abrió esa humillación pública injusta y pues hasta que eso no suceda, por ahora no puedo ser tu amiga… lo siento en verdad… - me di media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de irme, cogió mi muñeca y me jaló hacia él y me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura en lo que comenzaba a llorar.

Como podrán imaginar, yo me quedé estática sin atinar a nada por aquella conducta suya tan extraña. Él me tenía fuertemente sujetada por la cintura y no paraba de llorar y yo, sintiendo mucha pena por su estado me limité a poner una mano mía sobre espalda en señal de apoyo. Cuando hice eso, él levantó su rostro, me miró a los ojos con detenimiento y luego dijo:

Sakura… en verdad lo lamento mucho… lamento mucho haberte hecho todo esto y no solo ocultarte lo de Kasumi, sino también haber permitido que ella te humillara… soy un tonto, lo lamento demasiado pequeña… - volvió a ocultar su rostro en mi vientre y continuó hablando- quiero explicarte algunas cosas y solo quiero que me escuches, no te pido que después de eso vuelvas a ser mi amiga ni nada, solo quiero que me escuches… - volvió a levantar su rostro y buscar contacto visual para luego agregar- ¿podrás? ¿podrás escucharme un momento? – yo lo miré y asentí sin emitir palabra alguna- ¡Gracias Sakura!- volvió a coger mi muñeca y con delicadeza hizo que me sentara a su costado para luego comenzar a hablar – En primer lugar, quiero que sepas que cuando tú y yo comenzamos hablar, las cosas con Kasumi ya no iban para nada bien, bueno… si he de confesar algo, las cosas con ella nunca fueron bien desde el principio. Para cuando nos conocimos tú y yo, yo aún tenía ganas de luchar por la relación, ánimo de hacer que las cosas entre ella y yo mejoren, pero en verdad solucionar lo nuestro ya era demasiado complicado y pues, no es por echarte la culpa ni nada pero, una vez que tú llegaste a mi vida y comencé a tratarte, todas las ganas que tenía de arreglar las cosas fueron quedando en un segundo plano y bueno, hay cosas que, como tú bien dices, uno no puede negar y pues una de ellas fue que Kasumi y yo jamás debimos estar juntos. Desde el inicio lo nuestro no fue sano Sakura… yo siempre me moría de celos por Eriol y eso no estaba bien porque él era mi amigo, era como un hermano para mí y yo no debía de desconfiar de él; sin embargo, no sé que pasó conmigo y con esa relación que me volví obsesivo y por ende posesivo con ella y ella en vez de hacerme entender que eso estaba mal empeoraba todo diciendo cosas para que yo no confiara en Eriol. Ya desde ese entonces yo supe que lo nuestro no era bueno, pero ¿quién comprende a los sentimientos Sakura? Para mí la sola idea de dejarla era como un imposible, yo sentía que sin ella no podría vivir. Y bueno, sin darme cuenta del tiempo, este comenzó a transcurrir con mucha rapidez pero al mismo tiempo mis problemas con ella también crecieron y no solo eso, sino que se intensificaron y derivaron en el hecho más chocante que ha tenido mi vida: perder a mi mejor amigo. En fin… ya eso es lo de menos ahora, porque ya es tarde para arrepentirme; sin embargo, a lo que voy es a que cuando yo decidí acabar con ello, fue que tú apareciste y me maravillaste, y lo digo en serio… no lo estoy diciendo con el plan de halagarte o de querer utilizar esto como medio disuasivo, porque no es así, ya que solo quiero que comprendas un poco mis proceso… bueno, como te estaba diciendo , una vez que yo quise terminar con lo nuestro, Kasume se convirtió en casi una sombra para mí Sakura, ella me buscaba, me lloraba, me imploraba que no la dejara y no solo eso, incluso hasta llegó a amenazarme con el hecho de que si la dejaba ella se mataría. Fueron momentos difíciles Sakura y yo quería hablarte de ello, quería contártelo pero no podía hacerlo, tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mí… en verdad no sabía qué hacer y me sentía completamente solo ¿sabes? Porque fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que no tenía amigos, y que quizá la persona que mejor podría aconsejarme, se había convertido en mi principal enemigo, todo eso era nuevo y dañino para mi y yo simplemente no supe cómo manejar la situación. Ya luego, pasó lo de la fiesta y pues como siempre digo, ella tiene un poder extraño sobre mí, siempre termino subyugándome a su voluntad, yo sabía que debía defenderte, pero simplemente me limité a observarlo todo y a permitir que ella hablara, que te hiriera…en verdad lo lamento mucho Sakura, tú no eres más que otra víctima en esta historia… y digo otra, porque la primera víctima fue Eriol… pero bueno, yo solo quiero que sepas que cuando digo que eres una chica especial es porque en verdad lo creo y en verdad pienso eso, que me enamoré de ti, pues sí Sakura, sí me enamoré de ti… que me duele saber que perdí la oportunidad contigo, sí… no sabes cómo me duele y me pesa pero no pienso hacerte daño y por lo mismo, quiero respetar tu decisión de dejarme de hablar… si está en nuestros destinos volver a encontrar la química que alguna vez hubo entre ambos, pues así será, pero por ahora aunque me cueste aceptarlo, lo nuestro no va a más…te quiero pequeña, y quiero que seas feliz, aún así sea con Li…- OKEEEYYYYY todo estaba bien, hasta había pensado perdonarlo pero ¿por qué tuvo que mencionar a Li en la conversación?

¿Con Li? ¿Por qué dices eso?- en verdad ese comentario suyo me pareció muy raro pudo referirse a cualquier persona pero, ¿por qué mencionó a Li?

Pues porque se nota que te gusta y me parece que no solo es de tu parte, estoy casi seguro que tú también le gustas a él…- cuando soltó esa afirmación yo me puse rojísima y luego, tras recordar lo de Li nuevamente la tristeza de invadió hasta lo más hondo.

Pues no es así, él y yo simplemente no estamos hechos para estar juntos, somos antagónicos y yo podrá haber jamás algo entre los dos…- tras escuchar eso, él me miró con un gesto de sorpresa y de confusión…

¿Y por qué dices eso?- como no quería decirle nada a él lo mire y forzando una sonrisa le dije

Digamos que es intuición femenina…- fue evidente que Kiyoshi se dio cuenta de que había una negativa de mi parte a querer revelarle ese tipo de infidencias, por lo que tras entristecer un poco sus ojos dijo:

Ya veo… bueno, ya se verá Sakura… yo solo quiero que seas feliz sea con el tipo que sea – escucharlo decir la palabra "TIPO" me hizo sonreír, pues su entonación cambió y se convirtió en una un poco más amarga, de algún modo, me recordó a Touya…- y bueno, ya sabes que también espero poder ganarme tu confianza de nuevo para al menos ser tu amigo – yo volví a sonreír aunque esta vez con mayor sinceridad y le dije

Seremos amigos Nagano, deja que sane más ¿sí?... debo ser honesta conmigo misma para ser honesta contigo y sé que ahora no estoy lista… pero sé que sanaré y que podremos ser amigos. De momento, lo que te puedo aconsejar es que veas por ti, sana tú también, cierra bien ese capítulo con Kasumi o de lo contrario, arréglalo… busca estar bien, busca ser feliz para que puedas hacer feliz a alguien más… yo también estoy armando esas bases, sé que son necesarias…

Ambos nos quedamos viendo el agua de la pequeña pileta que había al medio del jardín y luego le un momento de silencio preciso lo miré y le dije: "Creo que es mejor que entremos o nos vamos a resfriar" él asintió y en silencio nos dirigimos al interior del hospedaje. Una vez ahí se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la frente y luego tomó la dirección que lo llevaba a la zona en donde quedaba su habitación.

Por mi parte, comencé a caminar con paso lento hacia la mía. Una vez ahí pude ver que Tomoyo estaba profundamente dormida, lo mismo que Naoko. Yo me eché a la cama y sin poder pensar en nada más que en el sonso de Li, abrí mi celular para poder jugar un rato y poder así distraer mi mente, pero fue en ese momento en el que vi un mensaje del que no había percatado su llegada.

_**# (Número desconocido): Kinomoto, te veo en el lobby hoy a las 11 de la noche, es necesario que vengas y sola. **_

Lo raro de ese mensaje es que no tenia remitente, ni firma. Al principio decidí ignorarlo; sin embargo, después de meditar sobre ello un momento, vi el reloj y noté que eran 11 y 05 p.m. por lo que, aún cuando seguía dudando en si debía ir o no, al final la curiosidad fue más grande y poniéndome una casaca salí del cuarto en silencio y fui al lobby. Al llegar ahí, mi corazón se paralizó, pues no podía creer que quien me hubiese citado en ese lugar y a esa hora fuese nada más y nada menos que la persona que actualmente habitaba prácticamente en todo momento en mi cabeza, y quien por cierto, con esa polera verde que se había puesto se veía realmente guapo; así es, tal y como se lo imaginan, la persona que me había citado era, nada más y nada menos que: Li Shaoran.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de la autora: queridas fieles seguidoras! Sí, soy yo… resucitando de la ultratumba Jajajajaj sorry en serio, no puedo creer la velocidad con la que pasa el tiempo… me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy casi a mes y días para que se cumpla un año desde la última actualización de mi fanfic :S qué horror… en serio estoy bien sorprendida pues no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que actualicé u.u … bueno, excusas que respalden tal descuido existen y de sobra, pero principalmente se ha debido a que he comenzado a trabajar y pues mezclarlo con las clases en la universidad y otras circunstancias de la vida, pues ha hecho que simplemente no pudiera terminar mi capítulo 12… pero por fin! Por fin lo terminé… de hecho, creo que me salió más corto de lo pensado pero es que en verdad creo que el capítulo 13 sí será EL CAPÍTULO jajajajajajaja porque estoy guardando cosas muy candentes para ese jajajajajajaj digamos que, podría ponerlo acá pero en vista a que me he demorado mucho en actualizar, pues prefiero subir un capítulo ahora a hacerlos esperar más.**_

_**Ahora bien, paso a agradecer los reviews que cada una de uds me han escrito… en serio muchas gracias! No saben la felicidad que me invade cada que los leo :D pues se nota que muchas viven la historia y eso no es más que un buen indicativo para mi, pues quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo, en el sentido de que estoy transmitiendo lo que justamente quiero transmitir… en serio muchas gracias por su comentarios, por el tiempo que se toman para escribirlos y para leer mi historia. Bueno, creo que está de más decir que espero seguir recibiéndolos :D ajajajajajajjaja**_

_**Por otro lado, en vista al poco tiempo que tengo actualmente, en esta ocasión no tengo preguntas para lanzar y tampoco podré responder las respuestas a las preguntas que lancé en el cap anterior. Pero estas quedarán pendientes eh! Jajajajaja **_

… _**Bueno, nada, por ahora me despido y pues espero disfruten el capítulo y que me den sus opiniones … espero escribir pronto el siguiente capítulo :D pero esta vez prometo no demorar tanto en actualizar u.u … muchos besos y pues ya saben, me ubican en FB como Sakunomi Tsuki… kisses ;) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Lo admito: ¡ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO!**

_POV-Shaoran Li_

Explicar las sensaciones que me invadían en ese instante era tarea imposible. Sí, sencillamente en mí había un mar de sentimientos, me sentía angustiado, triste, preocupado, nervioso, molesto… yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer, pero era consciente de que todas esas sensaciones juntas generaban que me sintiera tremendamente ansioso y que, como resultado, no parara de caminar de un lado a otro al tiempo que no dejara de mirar a cada instante el reloj en mi muñeca.

Bueno, digamos que tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que fueran ya 11:12 pm y que ella no apareciera en el lobby tal y como se lo había pedido en el mensaje. La angustia crecía a cada minuto que pasaba, pero ésta era acompañada de impotencia pues sentía molestia porque ella me estaba haciendo esperar y yo no soportaba eso. Sin embargo, aunque una parte de mí, que asumo es la orgullosa, me decía que no esperara más, la otra parte me instaba a permanecer ahí y esperarla.

Tras dar dos vistas más al reloj, oí que unos pasos se acercaban y de inmediato mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, al tiempo que me comenzó a disminuir la ansiedad y que comencé a sentirme más alegre. Sin embargo, la preocupación seguía ahí, al tiempo que la tristeza. Sí, no podía sacar de mi cabeza la reacción que tuvo ella conmigo en el patio, esa sensación de rechazo y de odio me desconcertó, no entendía porqué había dicho aquello de que no me quería cerca. Sí, ese trato suyo me dolió mucho, tanto que había decidido hacer lo que me pedía, pero tras pensarlo por un rato me di cuenta de que no podía evitar querer estar cerca de ella y por ese motivo yo estaba ahí en ese instante, doblegando mi orgullo y queriendo a más no poder hablar con ella, necesitaba una explicación, una razón que me permitiera comprender por qué de pronto rechazaba mi cercanía.

Casi a los segundos, ella entró por la puerta y en cuanto me vio abrió los ojos como platos, a la vista estaba sorprendida de verme ahí. Se quedó estática un segundos, al igual que yo, pero luego bajó la mirada y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Yo de inmediato, di unos largos pasos hasta ella con decisión y la cogí por la muñeca haciendo que ella se detuviera. Sakura simplemente se detuvo pero no volteó su rostro a verme y yo aún muy confundido le susurré:

- No te vayas por favor… - pudiendo ver su perfil vi que se sorprendió con mi petición y de alguna forma su tensión se alivianó. Volteó ligeramente su rostro a verme y me dijo

- ¿Qué quieres Li? – si hay algo que no puedo negar es que su frialdad hizo que de pronto me sintiera triste y dolido, y aunque quise soltar su mano y dejar que todo quedase así, había una fuerza que doblegaba mi orgullo y aún sin comprender bien por qué pasaba eso, no la solté y no la dejé ir.

- Necesito que me expliques ¿por qué estás así conmigo? ¿por qué estás molesta?... ¿qué sucede? – ella abrió la boca con un evidente gesto de consternación, como si no pudiera creer que yo le estuviera haciendo esa pregunta. Yo la miré fijamente a los ojos, tratando que los míos fueran lo suficientemente transparentes como para que se diera cuenta de que en verdad no sabía por qué estaba así. Ella mi miró fijamente a los ojos unos instantes y luego, bajó la mirada. En ese momento pude notar que unas lágrimas se apoderaban de sus hermosos ojos verdes y que sus manos se contrajeron hasta formar un puño, asumo que a modo de apoyo, pues era evidente que se estaba armando de valor para no quebrarse. Sí, de cierta forma percibí que ella buscaba contener las ganas de llorar frente a mí. De pronto, casi en un susurro me dijo:

- No hagas esto más difícil Li… yo… yo sé que lo que ha venido pasando entre nosotros no tiene mayor importancia para ti… que es algo insignificante… y pues… yo…- cuando la escuché decir aquello mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar con rapidez, y casi como si alguien me diera la respuesta, todo cobró sentido en mi mente. Fue ahí que supe lo que le pasaba, ella había escuchado mi conversación con Su y tal como la misma se llevó a cabo, probablemente generó que ella la malinterpretara y que terminara creyendo que yo me refería a que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido algo sin importancia. En ese momento una ternura se apoderó de mi cuerpo y sin contener mi impulso, la jalé hacia mí y la abracé con fuerza al tiempo que posando mis labios en su cabello le decía:

- No seas tonta… todo ha sido un malentendido… eso que oíste no era por ti… y déjame decirte algo: tú no eres nada indiferente ni mucho menos insignificante para mí Sakura Kinomoto. En verdad tú… tú me… ¡tú me gustas y mucho!- okey, pese a que me había costado soltar aquello, por fin se lo había podido decir, por fin pude expresar en palabras aquello que acababa de descubrir hace no mucho y que moría por exteriorizar. Bueno, si debo confesar algo, en mi viaje a China había tenido tiempo de pensar más en todo eso que sentía por la niña a la que abrazaba en ese momento y tras tomarme un tiempo para analizar lo que sentía, llegué a la clara conclusión de que ella me gustaba y que ahora que lo sabía perfectamente llegué a la conclusión de que no podía callarlo, de que era algo que moría por dárselo a conocer, aún cuando dudara que fuera correspondido, aún cuando no supiera si era correspondido o no, quería arriesgarme y ahí estaba yo, exponiéndome a un posible rechazo pero con la valentía suficiente de afrontarlo.

De repente fui consciente de que ella no decía nada, que no reaccionaba de ninguna manera, y tras sentir un ligero pánico invadirme en ese momento, la aparté un poco y con mi mano derecha cogí su rostro y lo levanté hacia mí, buscando contacto con su mirada, ella se veía sorprendida, pero traía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y unas pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaron por ellas. Yo sin comprender qué le pasaba, con mi dedo pulgar le sequé una de ellas y de pronto, sin esperarlo, ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y pegó sus labios a los míos con delicadeza.

Esa reacción suya no hizo más que incrementar la agradable sensación que en ese instante se había apoderado de mi ser, la abracé con más fuerza y comencé a besarla con más soltura. En realidad nunca me había sentido tan bien, quizá porque nunca antes había vivido algo así con una chica, pero me sentía realmente bien, muy pero muy feliz por ese momento tan nuestro.

Nos besamos un largo rato así abrazados, disfrutando de la magia del momento hasta que nos detuvimos y nos vimos fijamente a los ojos. Ahora que volvía a fijar mi mirada en la suya pude ver una gran diferencia en sus hermosos ojos verdes, pues ellos estaban más llenos de vida que nunca, tenían un brillo especial que mostraban alegría, al tiempo que una gran ternura se hacía evidente. Ella me sonrió con timidez, y me di cuenta de su inexperiencia ante la situación, como si no supera qué hacer o qué decir. Yo sonreí con el pecho impregnado de una enorme ternura y fue por eso que la abracé más fuerte y le planté un beso fugaz en los labios, ella sorprendida por ese gesto inesperado me abrazó más fuerte también y escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

De pronto me puse a pensar en que si bien era evidente que ella me correspondía, quería que me lo dijera, quería escucharla decirme que sentía lo mismo por mí. La alejé un poco y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le pregunté:

- ¿Tú… tú también sientes lo mismo?- ella sonrió un tanto divertida y sorprendiéndome sobre manera me sacó la lengua y me dijo

- ¡Claro, yo también me gusto y mucho!- como primera reacción sonreí con satisfacción, y eso porque al principio creí haberla escuchado decir: "TÚ también me gustas y mucho" sin embargo, cuando caí en la cuenta de que me había dicho "YO también me gusto y mucho" la miré con sarcasmo y en cuanto hice el ademán de soltarla ella se prendió más de mi cuello y entre risitas discretas me susurró al oído:

- Estaba bromeando, tú también me gustas y mucho…-yo la cargué ligeramente y la abracé un poco más fuerte mientras ella también me devolvía el abrazo con más fuerza.

Cuando la bajé, ella se alejó un poco y mirándome con curiosidad me preguntó:

- Oye pero… si no hablabas de mí con Chang, entonces ¿a quién te referías?- yo la miré y suspirando le cogí la mano y la llevé a uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, tras sentarnos y abrazarla hablé con calma:

- Bueno… eso...- suspiré y tras pasar mis dedos por mi cabello continué- uhmmm pues verás, es algo un tanto complicado de explicar, pero bueno, creo que tengo que explicártelo sobre todo si quiero que lo nuestro vaya bien… - Como en ese instante la estaba mirando, de pronto vi que se sonrojó al escucharme decir aquello y supe que aún le costaba entender lo que estaba formándose entre nosotros. Está bien, no sólo a ella, a mí también me costaba asimilar todo aquel cambio… En aquel instante comencé a pensar en la mejor forma de explicarle lo que pasaba y en lo que trataba de decidir cómo hacerlo, me di cuenta de que aún no le había preguntado si quería que hubiera algo más formal conmigo; sin embargo, supe que no era algo que debía preguntar en ese momento, aún cuando era consciente de que la situación se prestaba para hacerlo, sabía que todavía debíamos conocernos más, que aún debía arreglar ciertos malentendidos y quería que ella también supiera cosas antes de decidirse por mí y fue por eso que di inicio a mi explicación- pues verás Sakura, en verdad no sé cómo empezar…- me sentía nervioso, tenía miedo de confesarle eso a ella pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, ella se lo merecía. Así que armándome de valor, la miré a los ojos y le dije- bueno, tiene que ver Asami Ito…- ella me miró fijamente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, fue como si no esperara que la mencionara, de pronto, tras asimilar mis palabras me dijo

- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

- No sucede nada, o bueno, sí…- en cuanto dije aquello se alejó un poco de mí con cierto recelo y le dije- no saques conclusiones apresuradas, primero deja que te explique lo que sucede- tras permanecer unos instantes en su posición a la defensiva, se relajó y cogiendo mi mano asintió en señal de conformidad- gracias…- ese gesto suyo me hizo entrar más en calma- bien, sucede que las cosas con ella se han complicado… digamos que el haberla invitado a la fiesta pro-fondos fue una muy mala idea y es que ella ha malinterpretado todo aquello y pues ahora cree que ambos andamos… cosa que evidentemente no es así y bueno, sé que parte de esa malinterpretación se debe a mí actuar…- mientras ella permanecía en silencio y escuchaba lo que le decía, pude notar que su mano se apretaba cada vez más a la mía en señal de apoyo, como si supiera que lo que oiría no sería de su agrado, pero al mismo tiempo quería que supiera que ella estaba ahí conmigo- pues… ¡qué complicado es decirlo!... bueno… creo que conoces a Ito mejor que yo, sabes que no suele ser una chica a la que le gusta perder y que es bien persistente cuando alguien le llama la atención y pues resulta que me ha puesto el ojo encima, que soy como una especie de siguiente trofeo, y el asunto es que al parecer el hecho de que fuésemos juntos al baile ha generado que ella piense que ganó la batalla y que crea que ya hay algo entre nosotros y eso, de cierta forma ha sido respaldado porque…- la miré a los ojos y muy nervioso le dije- fui un tonto Sakura pero ese día… ese día ella y yo nos besamos cuando la llevé a su casa y pues…- de inmediato percibí que Sakura quiso retirar su mano y en su mirada se manifestaba un ligero rasgo de dolor por lo que oía; sin embargo, yo no permití que me soltara la mano, por el contrario la agarré con más fuerza y continué- lamentablemente eso ha devenido en que ella vaya por la escuela diciendo que somos novios e incluso se está tomando atribuciones conmigo como si en verdad fuera mi enamorada, me llama, me escribe y todo eso, en realidad resulta atosigante y hasta me asusta pero finalmente esa es la circunstancia actual con ella y pues el asunto es que, hoy en la tarde que hablaba con Su, ella vio uno de los mensajes que Ito me había enviado mientras yo lo leía y como comprenderás le disgustó saber que las cosas se hayan descontrolado hasta este extremo. Bueno, sé que con evidente razón me dijo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto y sí, soy consciente de que tengo que arreglar ese desastre, pero como me fui de viaje no he podido verla y no he podido hablar con ella. Y tal como Su me dijo es algo a lo que le debo hacer frente de la manera correcta, por lo mismo, no puedo dejar de ser caballero y sé que es algo que tengo que arreglar con ella cara a cara y no por una llamada o un mensaje. Sin embargo, sé que los días que han pasado y pasarán no van a contribuir a que eso acabe bien pues mientras más transcurre el tiempo ella le saca más provecho a la situación para difundir la supuesta novedad e inventar cosas en la escuela respecto a nosotros. Es más, Su me dijo que le llegó un comentario respecto al supuesto romance entre Ito y yo, y que no me dijo nada porque creyó que no era algo serio, pero tras ver aquel mensaje cayó en la cuenta de que era algo de lo cual alarmarse y por eso vino a darme el sermón del siglo. Bueno, creo que si quizá no se ha difundido aún en nuestro año es porque todos han estado más atentos a lo del viaje que a las demás cosas que pasaban en la escuela, pero sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que todos comiencen a hablar del tema…- yo que en todo momento no dejé de mirarla a los ojos, apreté con más fuerza su mano y agregué- En verdad, decirte esto no me resulta fácil Sakura, pero es mejor que tú lo sepas y que lo sepas de mí, sé que quizá puedas dudar de que lo que te estoy diciendo sea verdad y tienes todo el derecho a desconfiar, pero debo decirte que no te estoy mintiendo y necesito que confíes en mí porque es probable que a nuestro regreso lleguen a ti miles de historias y aunque está en ti decidir a quién quieres creer, yo sólo te digo que estoy aquí frente a ti diciéndote toda mi verdad. Si lo hago es porque quiero que lo nuestro comience bien Sakura, y si no te pido ahora para hacer de esto algo más formal pese a que me muero de ganas de que así sea, es porque sé que quiero arreglar primero ese embrollo en el que me he metido y porque no quiero que se especulen cosas de ti, sabes lo popular que es Ito y sé que ella es capaz de crear un drama y dejarte como que tú te has metido en medio de ella y yo y hacerse a la víctima y ¡no! Yo no quiero que nadie hable mal de ti… además, creo que es apropiado que nos conozcamos más… quiero que lo nuestro sea especial Sakura…- en ese momento desvié mi mirada y tras suspirar volví a atreverme a mirarla a los ojos y ella al verme fijamente sonrió y tras asentir me dijo:

- Te creo Shaoran y confío en ti… resuelve eso y ya luego, podremos iniciar bien algo…- lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue abrazarla y eso fue lo que hice, la abracé fuertemente sintiéndome en paz y luego le di un beso en la frente.

- Eres sencillamente maravillosa Sakura…- le di un beso en los labios, el cual correspondió y luego de separarnos, miré el reloj y agregué- ya es tarde preciosa, es mejor que vayamos a descansar que la excursión de mañana comienza muy temprano- ella asintió y se puse de pie. Yo hice lo mismo y luego, cogidos de la mano la acompañe a su habitación. Una vez que llegamos nos detuvimos en la puerta y tras darnos un beso más me despedí y le deseé buenas noches.

Ella entró en su habitación y yo me encaminé a la mía. Por muy cursi que pudiera sonar o verse, me sentía como flotando en las nubes, me sentía feliz, en paz. De pronto me puse a pensar en las actitudes que tenía con Sakura, ese lado mío que no conocía, en el que brotaba un Shaoran cariñoso, uno que no tenía temor de expresar el afecto que la otra persona me inspiraba. Todo aquello me sorprendía y también me asustaba pues era nuevo para mí. Sí, por ninguna de mis anteriores "enamoraditas" había sentido algo parecido. En realidad con ellas siempre me vi como forzado a cumplir con los parámetros con los que debe cumplir todo enamorado, pero en realidad por ninguna me había nacido desde dentro ser así de afectivo y cariñoso.

Ni bien llegué a mi habitación me puse el pijama y me recosté, de inmediato recordé a Sakura y lo que acababa de pasar y comencé a sonreír como un tonto. Me reí de mí mismo al verme tan bobo por esa niña…. Pero sólo quería que no acabara nunca todo eso que sentía y ya quería que amaneciera para volver a verla. Con esa idea en mente, caí en un profundo sueño.

o-Oo-Oo-OoO-oOo-O-Oo-OoO

Cuando abrí los ojos al día siguiente sentí como si hubiese descansado días de días, me sentí renovado y muy bien, estaba de muy buen humor y ese ánimo se hizo evidente para Eriol y Sasuke.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que alguien se despertó de muy buen humor… hasta podría decir que ese es como un síntoma de muchacho enamorado- el comentario de Eriol hizo que Sasuke sonriera con sorna y que me mirara con cara de "ajá ya sabemos qué sucede" sin embargo yo me limité a sonreír y a sacarle el dedo medio a Eriol, me encaminé hacia la puerta que daba a la ducha para darme un baño ignorándolos olímpicamente y al parecer esa reacción hizo que Eriol emitiera una carcajada y le dijera a Sasuke en voz más baja- uy creo que acertamos…nuestro Shaoran está enamorado…- cuando cerré la puerta lo único que pude escuchar es que Sasuke dijo algo que no entendí y que luego comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Una vez salí del baño Sasuke entró a bañarse y antes de entrar me dio unas palmadas en el hombro mientras sonreía de forma traviesa. Yo sin comprender muy bien a qué venía ese gesto lo miré con confusión y de pronto cuando vi mi cama comprendí todo. Eriol se encontraba a un costado con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja en lo que señalaba su obra maestra, la cual consistía en un enorme dibujo en forma de corazón sobre la sábana de mi cama, dentro del corazón estaba escrito: "Shoaran AMA a Sakura" todo con plumón de color rojo. Decir que me sonrojé fue poco, creo que adquirí un tono púrpura y Eriol al notarlo prácticamente gritó:

- ¡Ajá! ¡Entonces si es verdad!... te gusta Sakura- yo apretando los puños y aún con el rostro sonrojado le di una mirada asesina a Eriol quien al notarlo comenzó a retroceder con cautela, sabiendo que su vida estaba a punto de correr peligro. Cuando vio que solté la toalla y mi polo al suelo, supo que debía escapar porque casi de inmediato yo me puse a correr tras él por toda la habitación con ganas de propinarle unos buenos golpes.

Comenzamos a correr mientras yo intentaba atraparlo y él gritaba que lo disculpara. En ese momento yo estaba tan cegado por mi temperamento que lo único que buscaba era atraparlo y vengarme. Cuando lo hice nos comenzamos a pegar no muy fuerte y de pronto le cogí ambas manos por la espalda, tomé el plumón de la mesa de noche y le escribí en la espalda: "yo AMO a Tomoyo". En cuanto terminé me sentí vengado, él se puso serio y me empujó mientras me decía:

- ¡Eres un cabrón Shaoran!

- No te piques Eriol, que tú te lo buscaste…- de pronto tras intentar limpiarse se dio por vencido, me miró y me dijo

- Está bien, me lo merezco por molestoso pero eso no quita que haya podido descubrir tu interés por ella… así entre nos… ¿ella te gusta cierto?- yo lo miré con seriedad y luego, tras suspirar como rindiéndome asentí. Él abrió los ojos y sonrió, luego se sentó en su cama y dijo- pues me alegro que ya lo descifraras compañero, y creo que no le eres indiferente a Sakura…- yo sonreí en señal de que era consciente de eso, pero ese gesto él no lo notó pues en ese instante miraba el techo mientras se recostaba en la cama- ella es una buena chica Shaoran, procura no cagarla… no se lo merece, ella merece a un chico bueno… y si no fuera porque te conozco y sé que lo eres, no dejaría que te involucres con ella… desde lo que pasó con Nagano me he propuesto cuidar a Kinomoto así que más te vale que la trates como se debe…

- Lo haré Eriol…

- Me alegra oír eso… pero soluciona lo de Ito antes de que se descontrole ese asunto, me han llegado rumores sobre ustedes y creo que si no tomas cartas en el asunto de inmediato, eso puede generar una avalancha muy incómoda.

- Sí, debo hablar con Ito cuanto antes…

- Así es, no tardes en arreglar eso, y hazlo antes de involucrarte con Sakura… ya sabes lo insidiosa que puede ser Ito, si te involucras con Sakura antes de arreglar eso, es capaz de inventarse todo un drama y decir que ella se metió entre ustedes… y eso, mi amigo, conociendo a la gente de la escuela puede generar que Sakura resulte dañada…- yo asentí, pues aunque comprendía la importancia de arreglar las cosas con Ito, recién comencé a sentir temor de que fuera más complicado de lo que parecía y es que si Eriol me lo advertía era porque en verdad esos rumores podrían ser más peligrosos de lo que yo imaginaba. De repente me sentí preocupado, tenso y algo ansioso, con ganas de poder arreglar aquello lo más pronto posible, antes de que las cosas estuvieran fuera de control; sin embargo, estando tan lejos de la escuela en ese momento, sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Una vez los tres estuvimos listos abandonamos la habitación y nos encaminamos al comedor para desayunar, casi todos estaban ahí sentados comiendo panes y tomando infusiones para el frío. De inmediato, casi instintivamente, busqué a Sakura con la mirada; sin embargo, tras echar un vistazo general no la vi, pero en eso crucé mi mirada con Su que estaba sentada en una mesa que casi vacía. Los tres nos acercamos ahí y tras saludarnos nos dijo que Meiling y Rika acababan de ir por unos vasos. Nosotros nos sentamos y de pronto aparecieron Meiling y Rika con sus tazas con leche y galletas, nos saludaron y se sentaron, mientras tanto yo, sentado entre Su y Eriol, miraba a cada rato a la puerta del comedor, esperando que por ahí apareciera la persona a la que esperaba ver con ansias.

De tanto estar al pendiente de la puerta, me di cuenta de que había dejado de prestar atención a lo que se hablaba en la mesa, eso hasta que Su me pasó la voz con suavidad y una vez que la miré me habló, pero pude percibir que traía una mirada extraña, una nunca se la había visto:

- No te pongas ansioso, ella ya viene…- sonrió, pero en realidad no pude dejar de notar que algo raro ocurría con Su, no podía descifrar con exactitud qué era, pero si tenía que encontrarle un símil diría que era algo que podría asemejarse con tristeza. De repente, cuando se lo iba a preguntar ella miró a la puerta y agregó- ya llegó a quien tanto esperas ver- De inmediato giré mi rostro a la puerta y en efecto allí estaba Sakura, esa mañana lucía simplemente hermosa y no sabía si era por lo que hablamos ayer o qué, pero ella se veía resplandeciente, muy pero muy hermosa. En cuanto nuestras miradas chocaron el brillo de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda aumentó y se embelleció cuando en sus labios se dibujaron una sonrisa tímida acompañada con un ligero sonrojo.

Naoko, Sakura y Tomoyo se acercaron a la mesa y de imediato Eriol se puso de pie, cedió su asiento a Sakura y colocando su mano derecha en la espalda de Tomoyo, la llevó a dos sillas más allá en donde se sentó junto a ella con mucha alegría. Sakura al sentarse a mi lado sonrió y me miró con timidez en lo que me decía en tono bajito:

- Buenos días… ¿dormiste bien?- yo sin poder evitarlo le sonreí y conteniendo mis ganas de acariciar su rostro asentí y le dije

- ¡De maravilla!... ¿tú?

- También… me acosté y amanecí con una sonrisa en mi rostro y creo que mis amigas lo han notado…- en cuanto la oí decir aquello, reí divertido y tras sobarle disimuladamente la mano por debajo de la mesa le dije

- Me pasó lo mismo- ella rió calladamente y de pronto vi que sus ojos se posaban en la persona que se encontraba a mi costado, en cuanto caí en la cuenta de que Sakura miraba a Su yo también hice lo mismo y en ese instante, ella se puso de pie y tras decir que debía volver a su habitación por una libreta de apuntes se retiró. Siendo que Su me resultaba una persona con la que había desarrollado un vínculo especial, era más que consciente de que algo le pasaba; sin embargo, justamente porque la conocía tanto sabía que si se lo preguntaba me lo negaría o me saldría con otra cosa, fue por eso que decidí dejar que se retirara sin intentar averiguar qué le pasaba. Cuando volví a posar mi vista en Sakura noté que ella se había quedado viendo fijamente a Su y tras volver a verme me dijo:

- Creo que está triste…- yo, un tanto sorprendido por su capacidad de percepción le dije

De seguro no ha de ser nada grave, en un rato hablaré con ella para saber qué le sucede, no te preocupes… ahora desayunemos que nos espera un largo día y es mejor estar bien alimentados- Ella asintió y comenzamos a comer mientras conversábamos con todos sobre el itinerario del día. En ese instante la Profesora de Ciencias Sociales nos dijo que en quince minutos saldríamos por lo que nos apresuramos a terminar de desayunar.

o-o-O-o-O-oOOoOoO—OO-oO-oOo

Dado que éramos un grupo numeroso, nos separaron en dos buses grandes para poder ir al jardín Suizenji. Por decisión del Tutor del curso, en un bus fuimos los chicos y en otro las chicas. Yo me senté al lado de Minoru, quien en todo momento no dejó de preguntarme por Su

- … pero tú que eres su amigo, debes saber si alguien le gusta…- en realidad, por algún extraño motivo, me incomodaba ligeramente que él estuviera haciéndome esas preguntas sobre Su. Y pues mientras él me atormentaba con todas esas interrogantes, yo me puse a pensar en que si bien ella y yo éramos muy amigos, yo no sabía quién le gustaba y me sentí ligeramente mal pues quizá debía de hacerle ese tipo de preguntas, aunque bueno, ella tampoco me las ha hecho, pero ella era una chica tan perspicaz que en realidad no necesitaba preguntarme nada pues al parecer ella pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que sentía por Sakura incuso antes de que yo mismo lo descifrara- vamos… ella en realidad me interesa, si sabes algo dímelo Shaoran – prácticamente de manera resignada lo miré y le dije

- En realidad, no lo sé Minoru, pero en cuanto lo averigüe te lo haré saber…

- ¡Gracias Shaoran! ¡vales oro! – sonrió de modo triunfal y se relajó. De pronto me sentí interesado en lo que él sentía por Su

- Minoru ¿en serio te gusta Su?- Él me miró, sonrió y con la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos me dijo

- Así es… sólo que ella no deja que me le acerque, es como si me temiera o como si le resultara desagradable… ¡es muy frustrante! Sobre todo porque si bien yo sé que no he sido el más santo en la escuela, ella sí me llama la atención pero es la primera chica que me la pone tan difícil y en serio, me la pone tan difícil que hasta creo que nunca podré llegar a ella- yo lo miré con detenimiento y de pronto pensé en Su, y recordé su mirada en el desayuno…miré de reojo a Minoru, le pegué un codazo suave en el brazo y le dije

- ¡Relájate! Lo que menos debes hacer con Su es abordarla. A ella no le agrada eso, al menos no de forma directa…- sin saber por qué decidí darle unos tips a Minoru- mira, para que puedas acercarte a ella debes no mostrarte interesado y luego, hablarle de cosas interesantes… ella… ella no es como las demás chicas Minoru… Su es mucho más profunda…

- Wow … tú sí que la conoces bien… ¡eres un capo Li!... entonces trataré de seguir tus consejos a ver si al menos así puedo derretir un poco el hielo que ha creado sobre sí – yo sonreí y me encogí de hombros pues aunque no estaba seguro de si en algún momento Su podría fijar su atención en Minoru, me alegraba que por primera vez para él apareciera una chica que lo retara y que en verdad le interesara.

En lo que pensaba en aquello, mi celular vibró en el bolsillo. Lo saqué y tras verlo, noté que era un mensaje de Ito:

_**Asami Ito:**_ ¡_Mi Shaoran! ¿Cómo has amanecido? ¿Bien? Espero que sí, te extraño mucho muñeco… ya quiero que regreses para poder darte un recibimiento como te mereces… cuídate y cuidado con esas chicas resbalosas que hay en tu grado. ¡Besos lindo!._

Ver ese mensaje en lugar de alegrarme, hizo que me sintiera mucho más preocupado pues era evidente que Ito sí se tomaba en serio eso de que entre ambos había surgido algo. De repente me sentí mareado pero tras respirar hondo me dije: "Calma Shaoran, ya lo solucionarás todo a tu regreso".

El resto del trayecto me la pasé mandándole mensajes a Sakura y no podía creer lo cursi que esa niña podía volverme, al tiempo que generaba que mis ganas por volver a verla incrementara. Pensar en Sakura me daba calma y alegría, ambas emociones las vivía con intensidad cada que recordaba su rostro o sus besos. En lo que pensaba en aquello, me fue inevitable recordar los primero días de clases, cuando llegué a la escuela y recordé cómo me ponía con ella al principio, cuando recién la conocí, pues me causaba gracia el cambio que había dado todo entre nosotros. Sí, al inicio yo no soportaba tenerla cerca y eso casi fue de forma instantánea, ni bien noté su existencia. De cierto modo ahora comprendía que si en verdad la repelí inicialmente, fue porque en realidad desde que hicimos contacto visual por primera vez, quedé impregnado con su mirada. En efecto, recordé que en cuanto hubo ese primer contacto yo me sentí a gusto y eso me asustó pues ella no era nadie especial como para que pudiera hacerme sentir así y tuve miedo de sentir aquello, por lo que la mejor opción para mí era mostrarme hosco con ella.

En lo que meditaba aquello, sentí una mano posándose en mi cabeza, lo que me hizo salir del estado de meditación en el que había caído. Al ver quién me pasaba la voz me di cuenta de que era Sasuke, que se sentaba junto a Eriol en el asiento posterior al nuestro, pero que en ese momento estaba de pie apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento de Minoru.

- ¿Qué?- le dije en lo que lo miraba con recelo pues en sus ojos percibía algo raro

- No seas tan ogro Shaoran… sucede que quiero hacerte una pregunta…- en cuanto dijo aquello me despeinó el cabello con la mano, yo se la agarré y se la torcí mientras le decía

- ¿Qué quieres preguntar marica?

- ¡Hey! Así no se vale… - todos nos comenzamos a reír de pronto, él un poco sonrojado por su queja un tanto de niño mimado agregó- quiero saber si me das permiso de salir formalmente con tu prima Meiling…- cuando me soltó la sopa me quedé frío y le solté la mano. Era evidente que esos dos salían pero saber que ahora él sí se lo tomaba más en serio me generaba sentimientos contrariados. De cierta forma lo conocía, y aunque había demostrado en verdad estar interesado en mi prima, era consciente de que si dejaba que ellos anduvieran pasaría lo inevitable y eso me preocupaba, pues no sabía si él la merecía de ese modo… pero por otro lado, Meiling se veía feliz con él, así que lo miré y le pregunté:

- ¿Si te digo que no, te alejarías de ella?

- Uhmmmm en realidad no… pero no seas cabrón Shaoran, todo será más sencillo si tú lo aceptas-

- ¡Hey! ¿a qué te refieres con eso de que todo será más sencillo?

- No pienses mal, yo respeto a tu prima… a lo que me refiero es a que no tendremos que salir a escondidas y a que si ella lo comenta con su familia pues, digamos que no se opondrán si saben que tú al menos lo respaldas…- yo un tanto más calmado y a la vez resignado le dije

- Pues no me quedan muchas opciones ¿no?- me encogí de hombros y dándome media vuelta le dije- te dejaré salir con mi prima Sasuke, pero a la primera canallada que te vea hacerle, te las verás conmigo y no estoy hablando en broma… ¡A Meiling me la respetas!...

- ¡Ok! De eso ni dudes Shaoran, trataré a tu prima como a una reina…- su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande y me dijo – ¡eres un granuja de los buenos!... gracias Shaoran… ahora podré pedirle que sea mi novia con toda tranquilidad- yo sonreí para mis adentros y tras acomodarme en mi asiento vi que volteados y observándonos estaban Takashi y el muchacho de coro que apellidaba Matsuyima, que se encontraba en otra aula.

- Creo que las parejitas ya comienzan a formarse en la escuela ¿eh?- Takashi dijo aquello con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de inmediato su compañero de asiento preguntó

- ¿Qué parejitas?- era evidente el interés de Matsuyima, por lo que Takashi con rapidez le respondió

- Kiro, eres muy despistado o qué, pues es evidente: tienes a la bella Chiharu y a mí como pareja protagónica, a Kinomoto y Li- en cuanto lo oí decir aquello me sonrojé horrores pero preferí no interrumpirlo para no hacer más rochoso aquel comentario- Minoru con Chang (si la conquista claro)- oír esa aclaración me causó gracia y sonreí – Sasuke con la guapa Meiling y pues de momento creo que esas son todas… aunque bueno, sé que Naoko sale ya con un muchacho, que si no me equivoco es con el que fue a la fiesta pro-fondos y de ahí quedan Rika y Tomoyo- en cuanto Takashi mencionó a Daidouji, Matsuyima se sonrojó y con algo de timidez preguntó

- ¿Eso quiere decir que la señorita Daidouji aún está sola?- sin darme cuenta, de repente sentí que alguien acercaba su cabeza por la parte trasera de mi asiento y cuando levanté la vista me di con la sorpresa de que era Eriol quien de pronto se veía interesado en el tema.

- Pues hasta donde yo sé, sí. Aún no ha aparecido el caballero que robe el noble corazón de la buena Daidouji, aunque dicen que hay un muchacho mayor que ella que es de su agrado, pero por lo que sé está sola, así que para sus fans aún hay chance de conquistarla…- Takashi miró con una sonrisa divertida a Matsuyima y tras codearlo le dijo- es mejor que dejes de ser tímido Kiro, al menos si no quieres que alguien más te gane- le guiñó el ojo y tras eso volvió a sonreír, en lo que Matsuyima sonrojado decía

- Eh… pues… creo que tienes razón…yo quizá deba…

- ¡No!- de pronto a todos nos cayó por sorpresa la gélida intervención de Eriol, quien tras volver a verlo, traía un rostro muy serio

- ¿No qué, Eriol?- preguntó Sasuke con el rostro igual de confundido que el resto

- Que yo sepa, Daidouji está sola, y no hay nadie que llame su atención, así que mi buen amigo Kiro tiene chance con ella, además, el que no se lanza pues puede perder, porque otro puede venir y ganar su atención… así que ya saben, no demoren mucho en confesar sus sentimientos muchachos…- luego de que Takashi dijo aquello, Matsuyima nos miró con convicción, como si aquello lo hubiese motivado y dijo

- Mi buen amigo Takashi tiene toda la razón… y yo ya no perderé el tiempo, en cuanto pueda le confesaré mis sentimientos a Tomoyo…- Si bien Eriol no dijo nada más, yo pude notar que tenía tensa la mandíbula cuando escuchó a Matsuyima decir aquello con tal determinación. Sin embargo, sin decir nada, volvió a sentarse y el resto del viaje permaneció en silencio y pensativo. De cierta forma esa reacción suya me hizo plantearme la idea de que quizá Eriol estaba enamorándose de Daidouji y aún no lo descifraba… y es que, no es para menos, pues hablamos de Eriol Hiraguizawa, el hombre que no se enamora y que no tiene relaciones serias con ninguna mujer…

o-oOo-oO-oO-O-OO-o-OoOO-oO

Una vez llegamos al jardín fuimos recibidos por cuatro personas, una señora, un señor y dos muchachos jóvenes, de unos 3 años más que nosotros. Como podrán imaginar, en cuanto bajé busqué ubicarme cerca a Sakura pues quería hacer el recorrido a su lado, aunque dado que éramos un grupo numeroso era probable que nos dividieran y yo temía no estar en el mismo grupo que ella, cruzaba los dedos para que nos ubicaran en el mismo grupo.

Tras unos minutos de deliberación, decidieron dividirnos y si bien hicieron la separación grupal, tuve suerte de permanecer en el mismo grupo con ella. Sin embargo, el resto de nuestros compañeros se vieron ubicados en otros grupos, y pues al final sólo permanecimos juntos en ese grupo Su, Nagano, Takashi, Chiharu, Sakura y yo; el resto eran alumnos de otras aulas que no conocíamos.

Una vez que comenzamos a avanzar vi que uno de los dos jóvenes que salieron a recibirnos nos había tocado de guía y junto a nuestro grupo iba el tutor. En lo que caminábamos, las ganas de abrazar a Sakura se me hacían incontrolables, pero dado que no podía expresar abiertamente mi afecto por ella, debía contener mis impulsos.

Ambos íbamos juntos sonriendo en complicidad mientras oíamos las explicaciones sobre cada especie de árbol plantado en la zona, luego procedimos a recolectar hojas como muestra de cada árbol o arbusto visitado. Sin embargo, en algún momento noté que Su estaba muy sola y seguía con ese extraño semblante, por lo que mientras Sakura tomaba una de sus muestras yo me le acerqué a Su y le dije

- ¿Todo bien?- ella un tanto absorta en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió ligeramente al oír mi voz y tras sonreír me dijo

- Sí, todo bien Shaoran… ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Pues porque te he notado rara…

- ¿Olvidas que soy naturalmente rara?- yo sonreí con aquello y le respondí

- No, no lo olvido, es sólo que no estás en tu rareza habitual…digamos que he notado que algo te sucede, como si algo te pusiera triste… pero bueno, no estoy seguro, yo a diferencia tuya no soy tan bueno leyendo a las personas…- ella me miró fijamente un momento y luego tras encogerse de hombros me dijo

- Pues, en efecto algo me pasa, pero creo que es mejor que no lo hable ahora y no es un asunto que no pueda manejar, así que no te preocupes y más bien, gracias por preguntar si algo me sucede…

- No tienes nada que agradecerme Su, tú eres mi amiga y sabes que te estimo mucho…- ella me vio fijamente y luego esquivó mi mirada de un modo que nunca había hecho. Yo un tanto consternado por aquello me quedé pensativo, pero en eso mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando ella habló

- Oye si te duermes, otro te quitará la atención de Kinomoto- al ver la dirección de su mirada, yo también dirigí la mía al mismo punto. Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que el guía se había acercado a Sakura y le explicaba detenidamente ciertas partes de la muestra que ella había cogido del árbol. Él se veía demasiado feliz cerca a ella y hasta pude ver que cogía sus manos y eso fue suficiente para que la sensación de incomodidad que me invadía se incrementara y me llevara a ir hacia ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Una vez me puse al costado de ella, él me miró con un poco de incomodidad; sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a mi presencia y volvió a sonreír a Sakura mientras volvía a coger su mano para que le enseñara la forma en cómo salía la sabia del tallo. Si de por sí eso me incomodó, ver a Sakura sonrojada hizo que mi incomodidad se convirtiera en enojo y de pronto quería alejar de un empujón a ese sujeto. Sin embargo, permanecí ahí sin poder hacer nada, porque hacer algo significaría poner en evidencia que había algo entre ella y yo, y con el problema de Ito pendiente de solución, no era algo conveniente. De pronto en cuanto, él terminó de explicarle a Sakura el método de extracción se separó de ella y le sonrió abiertamente y con descaro. Ella me miró de reojo y tras agradecer con cordialidad, se retiró y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó con sus hermosos ojos llenos de curiosidad

- Sí, estoy bien- en verdad traté que mi voz saliera lo más natural y relajada posible; sin embargo, al parecer no fue muy bueno mi intento porque sonó áspera y en un tono muy serio. Ella sonrió ligeramente y tras ver si el resto nos prestaba atención con una mirada rápida, volvió a verme y tras ponerse de puntitas me dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Decir que ese contacto apaciguó toda incomodidad, no es suficiente, pues en realidad provocó más que eso. De pronto me volví a sentir en paz y sonreí con alegría.

En ese instante, al ver que el grupo volvió a avanzar, nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Sin embargo, el resto del trayecto no me sentía muy cómodo pues aquel tipo no dejaba de mirar a Sakura cada que podía y siempre que nos deteníamos para observar una nueva especie, él se le acercaba a querer explicarle cualquier cosa y utilizaba cada excusa TONTA que en verdad me llenaba de frustración porque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sin darnos cuenta, cada uno ya tenía la maleta llena de nuestras en media mañana y tras regresar al punto inicial, nos llevaron a un enorme patio que habían acondicionado para que podamos almorzar. Obviamente todos nos buscamos para sentarnos juntos y tras elegir un espacio nos sentamos a comer. El recorrido que cada grupo realizó fue tan solo de un cuarto del parque por lo que en la tarde debíamos hacer otro recorrido más y eso no me animaba mucho por lo que cruzaba los dedos porque nos cambiaran de guías.

Todos comimos con demasiado gusto pues la comida que acaban de servirnos estaba realmente exquisita. Yo observaba a Sakura quien se veía realmente feliz disfrutando de cada bocado que probaba, cada cierto momento conversaba con Tomoyo quien se veía un tanto extraña, yo no comprendía a qué se debía eso, pero de que estaba algo rara, lo estaba.

Mucho no entendía pero, en realidad por algún extraño motivo muchos de mis compañeros cercanos paraban extraños últimamente y alguien que lo expresaba de manera más evidente era Eriol pues casi ni probó bocado y se dedicaba a observar con fijeza a Matsuyima quien se había sentado estratégicamente al costado de Tomoyo y le hablaba cada que podía. Evidentemente ella no se veía incómoda conversando con él y hasta podría decir que existía confianza entre ambos y bueno, de lo que había escuchado, ellos pertenecieron al coro de la escuela desde que prácticamente iniciaron la primaria por lo que llevaban muchos años conociéndose, por lo que era más que normal y comprensible que se llevaran bien. Sin embargo, es hecho no hacía más que molestar a Eriol quien había entrado en ese estado desde que habíamos subido al bus pero que aparentemente había empeorado tras la primera ronda de exploración.

A eso de las tres de la tarde se reanudaron las excursiones y para mi mala suerte, lo que temía sucedió, el mismo tipo volvió a ser nuestro guía en la segunda zona del Jardín y para colmo, siguió con su manía de acercarse a Sakura quien al parecer ya comenzaba a incomodarse por aquella situación. De pronto vi que él quiso llevarla a una zona más alejada del grupo pero gracias a que Nagano intervino y comenzó a preguntarle algunas cosas, su intento fue frustrado. Sí, por irónico que pueda parecer, me sentí agradecido con él, de hecho cuando vio que había logrado distraer la atención del guía de Sakura me dirigió por unos segundos una mirada hacia mí como diciéndome "me debes una" y aunque ese gesto me incomodó pues no quería deberle absolutamente nada a ESE SUJETO, de alguna forma no tenía más que hacer.

Tras recolectar un par de muestras más Sakura se me acercó feliz, y me enseñó las flores que había logrado obtener. En ese mismo momento, se me acercó Su y los tres comenzamos a comparar nuestras muestras. Sin ser muy conscientes del tiempo que llevábamos ahí, de pronto nos dijeron que ya debíamos volver al patio del Jardín. Y eso fue lo que hicimos en ese momento; sin embargo, mientras todos regresábamos el dichoso guía aprovechó que ya nadie tenía preguntas que hacer, para acercarse nuevamente a Sakura, yo me encontraba unos pasos atrás de ella, por lo que pude oír perfectamente que cuando él estuvo a su altura le dijo:

- Disculpa la indiscreción pero, pese a que hemos hablado todo el día, no he podido preguntar tu nombre… ¿serías tan amable de decírmelo?- Sakura ligeramente incómoda y sin saber cómo manejar la situación le dijo

- Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto…

- ¡Oh vaya! Tienes un hermoso nombre… en la zona III del Jardín tenemos un hermoso árbol de Sakura, ahora cada que lo vea me acordaré de ti y por supuesto de tu hermosa sonrisa y de tus preciosos ojos…- Sakura pegó un brinco ante ello, pues al parecer era consciente de que yo estaba oyendo todo aquello que ese MAL NACIDO le estaba diciendo. Mi rabia estaba a punto de erupcionar y más cuando vi que él tomó el rostro de Sakura que en ese instante miraba hacia el frente. Sí, ese fue el punto de quiebre de mi autocontrol, de pronto me vi caminando impulsivamente hacia él y retiré se mano de un solo tirón. Él un tanto consternado me miró con seriedad y justo cuando iba a replicarme algo, el Tutor le pasó la voz para que se le acercara. En cuanto se alejó, sentí la mano de Sakura sobre la mía, su tacto era frío, de pronto la miré y ella con su rostro lleno de preocupación me dijo

- Tranquilo, no te metas en problemas por mí…- yo viéndola fijamente le dije

- Es que no me quiero meter en problemas Sakura, pero no soporto verlo coqueteando contigo… simplemente no puedo soportar eso…- ella de pronto cambió su mirada por una de ternura, podría jurar que me habría dado un abrazo sino fuera porque había gente alrededor.

Seguimos caminando en silencio y cuando llegamos al patio, el Tutor y la Maestra de Ciencias Naturales nos indicaron que debíamos abordar el bus para regresar al albergue. Todos muy cansados obedecimos sin protestar y casi la mayoría se quedó dormido ni bien ocuparon sus lugares en el bus.

oO-o-O-ooooooooooOOOOO-OOOOO

Cuando llegamos el Tutor nos reunió a todos a la entrada del albergue y tras llamar lista para verificar que todos estuviésemos presentes nos dijo:

- Chicos, yo sé que ustedes son jóvenes y que muchos esperan un viaje como este también para divertirse. Dado que, comprendemos que también desean pasar buenos momentos en grupo, hemos decidido darles un permiso a todos por el día de hoy para que vayan a donde quieran que no sea fuera de Kumamoto, eso con la prerrogativa de que regresen aquí no pasadas las 12 de la noche. A esa hora, la Maestra y yo estaremos aquí, y llamaremos lista… Alumno que no se encuentre presente a esa hora, será reportado a la dirección cuando estemos de regreso en la escuela y no podrá salir ninguna otra de las noches en las que también se les concederá el permiso- todos nos miramos sorprendidos, pero a la vez emocionados porque podríamos salir a pasear. De inmediato el Tutor aclaró- está demás decir que quienes no desean salir, nos lo pueden comunicar para tomar en cuenta que se quedarán aquí y no tacharlos como ausentes. Bueno eso es todo, vayan a bañarse y a alistarse, su permiso corre desde las 7 hasta las 12.

Todos entramos y una vez ahí, nos reunimos en grupo. Por lo que Eriol dijo:

- vayamos a algún Pub a comer y beber algo, mientras conversamos y eso- Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con esa propuesta y fue por eso que decidimos vernos ahí a las 7:30, o sea dentro de una hora y media. En cuanto nos encaminamos a nuestra habitación pude ver que Eriol sólo estaba manejando su mal humor pero que seguía con aquel gesto gélido que le había visto a la hora del almuerzo. De modo disimulado, tras llegar a la habitación y mientras Sasuke se bañaba le pregunté al verlo recostado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo

- ¿Qué sucede casanova? ¿por qué andas con ese humor de diablo?- él me miró de reojo y tras encogerse de hombros me dijo

- No sé de qué me estás hablando…

- Vamos, no te hagas, es evidente que algo te está molestado y que eso es precisamente lo que te trae de mal humor…- él volvió a posar la vista en el techo y luego tras suspirar y fruncir el ceño dijo

- Es complicado, no sé qué me sucede camarada…- yo preferí no decir nada porque al parecer él estaba tratando de entender lo que le pasaba y más que hablar conmigo, parecía estar hablando consigo mismo- … no sé qué me sucede con Tomoyo… - ¡bingo! Dije para mis adentros, ya sospechaba que ella tenía mucho que ver con ese ánimo en Eriol - pasa que si bien ella me parece muy guapa, lo cual es evidente, hay algo más en ella que hace que no deje de pensarla; sin embargo, me rehúso a verme atrapado por una mujer… no acepto que ella haya logrado meterse en mi cabeza de ese modo… ¡MIERDA!- en serio se veía frustrado por aquella situación y yo seguía sin decirle nada- sé que no voy a hacer nada por ella, porque no quiero tener una relación formal con alguien, pero me molesta mucho que ese estúpido de Kiro esté ahí de empeñoso con ella, siendo amable… ¡es un marica!... todo delicado invitándole de su comida… pffff… ¡es un estúpido!... ¿acaso él es mejor que yo? … ¡y ella! ¡Ella le sonríe! ¡lo trata con amabilidad y le celebra cada chiste estúpido que él suelta! … y eso es algo que simplemente no puedo creer… ¿acaso él le gusta?...- de repente se sentó, me miró y me preguntó mirándome a los ojos. En su rostro pude ver un gesto un tanto de desesperación- ¿crees que ella guste de él?- yo mirándolo le respondí lo que a mí me parecía

- Si me permites ser sincero, yo creo que ella no lo ve con ojos distintos a los de un amigo y sí, me di cuenta de que lo trata con cordialidad, pero creo que eso es porque le tiene confianza, digo… es normal eso siendo que ambos se conocen de años ¿no?- Eriol quien no dejó de escuchar con atención se relajó y volvió a echarse para luego continuar

- En verdad, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero no me deja de incomodar que exista ese trato tan cercano entre ambos… pero en fin, eso no debe de importarme y pues yo no quiero ir por ninguna mujer, así que será mejor que aprenda a bancarme que él la afane…-volvió a sentarse con el rostro de angustia para preguntarme- ¿crees que ella le haga caso?- yo me encogí de hombros y le dije

- Uhmmm creo que Daidouji es lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar estar con alguien que le interesa de verdad, por lo que dudo que decida estar con alguien a quien ve sólo como un amigo, pero quien sabe… Takashi tiene razón, a veces la persistencia puede conseguir cambios, y quien sabe y Matsuyima logra captar su atención, a veces la insistencia logra que las personas cambien de parecer…- tras decir aquello, Eriol volvió a desplomarse en la cama y dijo

- ¡MIERDA!...- nos quedamos en silencio un instante más hasta que de pronto salió Sasuke de la ducha, yo cogí mis cosas y me metí al baño dejando a Eriol meditando y con el mismo humor de todo el día.

Una vez estuvimos listos los tres fuimos al patio del albergue, ahí ya se encontraban Takashi con Chiharu, Minoru, Su y Matsuyima. En cuanto vi que él estaba ahí supe que Eriol no la pasaría bien. Al instante se aparecieron Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika y Sakura y segundos después se apareció Meiling con Kotaru. Casi de forma automática se formaron las parejas pues Meiling ni corta ni perezosa entrelazó sus manos con las de Sasuke, seguidos por Takashi y Chiharu, Naoko ligeramente sonrojada se abrazó de Kotaru y pues de pronto vi que Matsuyima invitó a Tomoyo a salir con él, ella sonriendo asintió y lo siguió, por lo que de pronto Minoru se acercó a Su y la invitó a salir, ella con un poco de recelo aceptó y pues Eriol invitó a Rika quien no se veía muy cómoda pero no le quedaba de otra pues era evidente que Sakura y yo iríamos juntos.

Tras informar al tutor quienes salíamos, partimos del albergue. Hacía un poco de frío en las calles por lo que nos apresuramos en buscar un lugar al cual entrar. Tras caminar por veinte minutos aproximadamente, nos decidimos por un pub que se llamaba "KIOTORO" el lugar era agradable, el juego de luces le daba un aspecto bastante acogedor y había un grupo tocando canciones suaves.

Todos nos sentamos en una mesa grande y tras pedir un par de platillos para comer entre todos, cada uno pidió un trago. Eriol, como buen chico con orígenes europeos se pidió Whisky, bueno, yo sabía que él pedía algo fuerte para poder manejar el embrollo emocional con el que batallaba internamente, pero no sabía qué tan sano era que tomara algo tan fuerte pues temía que luego cometería alguna imprudencia.

Yo me pedí un par de shots de tequila, al igual que Matsuyima y Takashi, mientras que Minoru, Sasuke y Kotaru se pidieron Sake. Todas las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo y se pidieron una copa de Apple Martini cada una. En lo que comíamos nos pusimos a contar historias de terror, como siempre, Naoko era la experta contándolas:

- Se trata de un grupo de amigos que tras ir de campamento a un bosque alejado de la ciudad, comienzan a experimentar sucesos extraños… en la primera noche en la que estuvieron acampando, se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde contando chistes y conversando; sin embargo, cuando comenzó a darles sueño, uno a uno fueron a dormir a sus carpas hasta que al final sólo uno quedó despierto…

En aquel momento vi que Sakura estaba asustada y temblaba ligeramente, dado que las luces del local eran opacas, aproveché para coger su mano por debajo de la mesa y al parecer ese gesto la tranquilizó un poco; sin embargo, era evidente que no quería seguir escuchando la historia, por lo mismo, de pronto se puso de pie y se paró para ir los lavabos.

Cuando la vi caminar pude notar que se encontraba ligeramente mareada pues no lo hacía equilibradamente y al ver su copa me di cuenta de que no había tomado ni la cuarta parte del contenido. En ese instante me dio un poco de risa esa circunstancia pero seguí prestando atención a la historia de Naoko que para ese momento ya iba en que dos de los chicos que habían ido a acampar habían desaparecido intempestivamente.

A los minutos, tras echar un vistazo general a la mesa vi que Tomoyo traía las mejillas sonrojadas y Matsuyima la abrazaba, en ese preciso momento miré a Eriol y vi que su cara era en extremo furiosa, pero estaba controlándose, eso era evidente, ya que traía los puños apretados.

A los pocos minutos Tomoyo anunció que iría también a los lavabos y justo cuando ella iba Sakura regresaba pero como debía subir unas gradas, casi tropieza. De prisa me puse de pie y fui a darle el alcance. Cuando llegué a su costado ella me sonrió y me dijo

- Shaoran, no me siento bien. Necesito un poco de aire…- justo cerca de donde estábamos había una puerta que daba a un balconcito, así que sin pensarlo dos veces la llevé ahí, todos estaban tan entretenidos que no nos vieron entrar ahí, todos a excepción de Eriol, que para ese momento ya se había pedido dos vasos más de Whisky.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunté cuando ella comenzó a inspirar aire puro. Ella asintió y me abrazó. Evidentemente, tras haber contenido las ganas de abrazarla durante todo el día, le correspondí el abrazo con gusto y luego con mis manos cogí su delicado rostro que se sentía súper caliente. Al mirarnos fijamente, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le di un beso delicado en sus labios, ella me correspondió el beso y me sentía tan bien estando así con ella, que de pronto me di cuenta de que ya no quería regresar al interior del pub, sino que me quería quedar ahí a solas con ella. Sakura abrazada a mí me dijo

- Me agrada mucho estar contigo ¿sabes?- en eso me miró nuevamente a los ojos y continuó- nunca pensé que podría sentirme así con alguien y mucho menos con el gruñón del Sr. Li- sonrió y me sacó la lengua, yo que adoraba verla así me reí y la abracé más fuerte, al tiempo que le decía

- Pues el gruñón Sr. Li opina lo mismo, jamás creyó que podría sentirse tan a gusto con alguien y menos con una niña hermosa que cuando conoció era una bestia salvaje- ella que estaba recostada en mi pecho separó la cara y me miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué me has dicho?- hizo un puchero hermoso, mismo al que no pude resistirme a besarlo- está bien, nada más porque me gusta que me trates así te perdonaré lo que dijiste

- ¿Tan sencillo es conseguir su perdón?

- No, no es fácil, pero tus besos lo consiguen… aunque espero que no te aproveches de eso…

- No me aprovecharé mi preciosa…- cada que caía en la cuenta del modo en que la trataba me sentía tan cursi, pero no podía evitar ser así con ella, simplemente me brotaba tratarla de ese modo. En ese momento al mirar por la puerta del balcón vi que Eriol pasaba en dirección a los lavabos y cuando vi si seguía sin regresar con el grupo. Sin entender mucho porqué, pude imaginar que él la esperaría en la puerta, ya habían sido muchos Whiskies para Eriol.

Casi como adivinando y teniendo abrazada a Sakura a mi pecho, vi que Eriol impedía que Daidouji fuera para la mesa, para eso le cogió el brazo por la muñeca, y ella parecía incómoda por esa reacción y se veía decidida a alejarse de él pues forcejeaba con él para librarse de su agarre. Sin embargo, Eriol no lo permitió y en cambio la jaló hacia él y la acorraló contra la pared. En los ojos de ella era visible que tenía miedo y que se encontraba muy nerviosa, yo miré hacia la mesa pero nadie parecía notar nuestras ausencias, ni siquiera Matsuyima.

Al volver a ver a Eriol y Tomoyo, vi que él le decía algo a ella, pero también pude notar que él por la forma en que lo decía prácticamente se leía que había un reclamo de por medio. Tras eso noté que ella intentó alejarlo pero él al ser más fuerte no se movió ni un centímetro. En ese instante Tomoyo le dijo algo a Eriol mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y de pronto él cogió su rostro y le estampó un beso. Beso que inicialmente ella lo rechazó, pero que tras unos segundos comenzó a corresponder.

Sakura completamente ajena a aquella escena sólo disfrutaba de estar abrazada a mí. Yo un tanto incómodo por ser testigo de aquel espectáculo, preferí desviar mi vista y cuando volví a mirar hacia aquel lugar vi que ambos regresaban a la mesa, pero Eriol iba con una mano en una de las mejillas… ¿sería acaso que Tomoyo le había propinado una bofetada?

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor preciosa?- Sakura sonriendo de oreja a oreja asintió y me dijo

- Sí y creo que es mejor que entremos, si nos echan de menos sospecharán- yo asentí, pero antes de que ella abriera la puerta la jalé hacia mí y volví a darle un beso. Luego ella entró y tras un par de minutos entré yo.

Cuando vimos la hora, nos dimos cuenta de que ya quedaba sólo media hora para que terminara la hora límite de permiso, así que cancelando nuestro consumo, nos pusimos de pie y regresamos al albergue. Para eso, pude notar que Tomoyo se pegó mucho más a Matsuyima y que Eriol estaba tan borracho como enfadado.

Tras llegar y reportarnos, cada uno fue a su habitación. Ni bien llegamos a nuestro cuarto caímos como cadáveres sobre nuestras camas hasta el día siguiente.

o-o-ooooOOOO-OOO-OOoooooo

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que Eriol ya estaba listo y que traía cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, sin decir más que un "buenos días" me metí a la ducha. Al salir noté que Eriol acababa de despertar a Sasuke y que luego de eso, cogía su móvil y salía del cuarto. Yo me terminé de alistar, y luego salí hacia el comedor, había amanecido con mucha hambre.

Una vez ahí, vi a Eriol sentado comiendo en piloto automático, si bien no lo conocía mucho, sabía que no estaba con humor de hablar con nadie así que me limité a sentarme y a servirme un poco de rollos de pollo y caldo de algas. A los pocos minutos vinieron las chicas y se sentaron, en ese momento vi a Tomoyo, quien extrañamente traía lentes oscuros. Cuando le pregunté a Sakura sobre aquel detalle, ella me dijo que era porque había amanecido con resaca; sin embargo, algo me decía que era más que nada porque quizá al igual que Eriol, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cuando llegó Su, su semblante era mucho mejor que el que había tenido el día anterior, hecho que me alegró, se sentó al lado de Minoru y comenzó a conversar con él mientras que Meiling y Sasuke recién se incorporaban a desayunar.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos nuevamente al Jardín, pues quedaban dos zonas por visitar. El día transcurrió con lentitud, pero para mi buena suerte esta vez no nos tocó el mismo guía que el día anterior, por lo que no tenía que estar luchando con él siguiendo a Sakura. Una vez que salimos del Jardín y nos despedimos de todos por su cordialidad, fuimos nuevamente al albergue, en esa ocasión nos volvieron a dar permiso de salir; sin embargo, dado que todos los del grupo estábamos cansados, preferimos quedarnos y nos ubicamos en el lobby, cerca de la chimenea, compramos malvaviscos y los comimos mientras contábamos diversas experiencias, como las de la excursión a la casa del terror, o las del baile.

En lo que conversábamos, de pronto, se apagaron todas las luces del albergue, y aunque todos permanecimos en el mismo lugar, al rato vino el tutor a decirnos que se había ido la luz en todo el pueblo y que no se sabía en qué momento regresaría. De ahí volvió a retirarse y de pronto oímos a Naoko hablar:

- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a las escondidas?- todos nos miramos un tanto sorprendidos y confundidos, entonces ella continuó- vams, será divertido…estaría permitido esconderse sólo en el lobby, patio y comedor… no se vale en las habitaciones… quienes van siendo descubiertos, vienen aquí…- todos nos miramos unos segundos, no muy seguros de si daría resultado el juego, pero tras ver que no teníamos muchas cosas por hacer, aceptamos jugar a las escondidas. En ese momento sorteamos a quién le tocaba buscar y resultó siendo Naoko la elegida.

De inmediato todos comenzamos a correr, evidentemente Sakura y yo fuimos por el mismo lugar y nos metimos en el comedor, ella se metió en la zona de limpieza de la cocina y yo la seguí. Estando ahí un tanto apretados, siendo el mismo un espacio tan pequeño, estuvimos muy cerca el uno del otro, por lo que sin resistirme la besé con suavidad.

Ella colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello me correspondió el beso y comenzamos a besarnos primero de un modo muy tierno y suave; sin embargo, tal vez por el ambiente en el que estábamos, me vi con la necesidad de intensificar un poco la profundidad de mis besos y ella siguiéndome el ritmo no ayudaba a que mi lado racional permaneciera activo, por el contrario mi lado pasional comenzaba a invadirme y sabía que eso era peligroso por lo que intenté alejarme de ella pero ella simplemente se aferró con más fuerza a mí y eso me puso en una situación demasiado difícil pues de repente mis manos querían deslizarse por toda su espalda, querían acariciar sus piernas y demás, aunque era complicado luchaba contra mis instintos para no hacer nada de eso.

Para mi alivio y frustración, oímos que alguien abría la puerta de la cocina, por lo que nos separamos con la respiración agitada y pues de pronto, en la oscuridad, pudimos visualizar la silueta de Naoko revisando la cocina, en ese momento yo le dije a Sakura que se agachara, pues si descubría a alguien debía ser sólo a uno de los dos. Sin embargo, tal era el temor de Sakura de quedarse sola que cuando Naoko abrió la puerta de la zona de limpieza ella pegó un grito y nos descubrió a ambos.

Sin rechistar, nos fuimos al lobby pero antes de entrar vi que ahí estaban Tomoyo y Eriol, por lo que al ver que ambos estaban discutiendo, detuve a Sakura y le indiqué que lo mejor era no entrar y que debíamos quedarnos un momento ahí afuera para darles su espacio. En lo que permanecíamos en el pasillo, ella se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo sintiéndome más que complacido la abracé por la espalda y el di un beso en la cabeza mientras le susurré:

- Me encantas Sakura Kinomoto…- ella volteó ligeramente su rostro y tras sonreír me dijo

- Y tú a mí Shaoran Li… ¿sabes? Aún cuando nadie puede saber de lo nuestro, nunca me he sentido tan libre… poder manifestarte mi afecto así, sin vergüenza me hace sentir libre y feliz- yo la apreté más y le besé un cachete.

- Me pasa lo mismo preciosa… nunca me había sentido tan libre de expresar mis emociones a alguien…- cuando oímos que se acercaban pasos nos vimos obligados a separarnos muy a nuestro pesar y en eso notamos que quien venía era Meiling un tanto picada porque la habían descubierto rápido. En cuanto nos vio se nos acercó y nos miró un tanto suspicaz hasta que dijo

- ¿Por qué están aquí y no entran?- en eso yo no sabía qué hacer por lo que de inmediato alcé la voz para advertir a Eriol y Tomoyo que íbamos a entrar, mientras le decía

- Es que nosotros también acabamos de llegar, es solo que Kinomoto quería atarse el pasador y por eso nos detuvimos un momento- Sakura un tanto nerviosa asintió y si bien no supe si Meiling se tragó el cuento, al menos cuando entramos al lobby ya ambos se encontraban cada uno en su mundo, sentados completamente alejados e ignorándose totalmente. Sakura se sentó al costado de Tomoyo por lo que aún cuando yo quería sentarme cerca de ella, sabia que eso podría hacer que Meiling se pusiera más observadora, así que opté por sentarme cerca a Eriol, quien estaba bastante alejado del resto. Èl al verme me susurró

- Gracias Shaoran, casi nos descubren discutiendo…

- No tienes nada que agradecer… pero trata de arreglar las cosas con ella, es evidente que algo no anda bien entre ustedes…

- Es que es así como están las cosas…- tras apretar los puños me miró y continuó- es que anoche me porté como un completo estúpido… y todo por los tragos que traía encima… no sé porqué pero no pude resistirme y le robé un beso, y ni te imaginas el escándalo que me armó… sin embargo, en un momento pude notar que ella me correspondió pero sólo fue un instante y aunque fue muy corto, me sentí bien… Shaoran estoy muy cagado y confundido… ¡no sé qué hacer! … por un lado, estoy seguro de que no quiero involucrarme con ninguna mujer, pero por otro lado, me muero de ganas por involucrarme con ella… me siento terriblemente contrariado y eso me trae hecho mierda…

- Tranquilo Eriol, piensa todo con calma… sé que no te agrada la idea de involucrarte tan seriamente con alguien pero, quizá debas darte la oportunidad de intentarlo… si funciona bien, sino pues de todos modos recuperarás tu vida de casanova… pero creo que si has encontrado a una chica que te hace replantear esa decisión tuya, ha de ser por algo y no seas tonto como para dejarla ir sin al menos haberlo intentado- él me miró un poco asustado, y fue en ese momento en que entendí que lo que en realidad pasaba con él era que estaba aterrado porque jamás había sentido algo así por alguien y temía perderse en ese sentimiento, perder su libertad…En ese instante vi que posaba su mirada sobre Tomoyo que se encontraba recostada en el mueble absorta en sus pensamientos, ajena a la conversación que tenían Meiling y Sakura. Tras unos segundos, entró Matsuyima y se sentó al costado de Tomoyo y la rodeó con sus brazos, gesto ante el que ella no reaccionó de ninguna forma. De pronto pude notar la tensión apoderase de Eriol y sintiéndome ligeramente identificado con él, me puse de pie y le dije a Tomoyo que quería hablar con ella afuera un momento. Ella asintió y salimos, al instante salió Eriol y disculpándome con ella me volví a meter al lobby y los dejé en el pasillo.

Aproximadamente a la media hora estábamos todos de nuevo reunidos en el lobby, a excepción de Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes al parecer se habían ido a otro lado a conversar. Una vez reunidos todos ahí, nos quedamos en silencio escuchando el crepitar de la chimenea y comiendo malvaviscos.

Tras hacer un recorrido general por el lugar, vi que Sasuke abrazaba a Meiling y que ella, con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, cerraba los ojos, algo parecido pasaba con Kotaru y Naoko, mientras que todos los demás simplemente nos quedamos viéndonos unos a otros pues aunque yo podría estar de ese modo con Sakura, por lo complicado de mi situación, aún no podíamos hacer público que existía algo entre nosotros.

En ese momento, sentí que mi celular vibraba, dado que lo había ignorado completamente durante todo el día, decidí sacarlo y tras observarlo me di con la ingrata sorpresa de que tenía como 15 llamadas perdidas de Ito y como 20 mensajes de texto también de ella. En aquel momento, decidí abrir uno de sus mensajes, el cual decía lo siguiente:

_**Asami Ito:**__ Mi amor, ¿por qué no contestas ninguna de mis llamadas o mensajes? ¿Estás molesto conmigo? … no sé, no entiendo por qué me ignoras Shaoran, es evidente que nos gustamos, lo supe por ese beso que nos dimos en tu auto el día de la fiesta… en verdad es necesario que hablemos, te extraño y también extraño tus besos… lov u. _

En cuanto lo leí me sentí mucho más preocupado y de pronto me percaté que Sakura había leído el contenido del mensaje pues sin decir más se puso de pie y dijo que se iba a descansar. Pese a lo tenue de la luz, pude ver su rostro y en el mismo se leía que estaba dolida por lo que acababa de ver. Aunque moría por ir tras ella, sabía que no podía hacerlo por lo que conteniendo mi rabia e impotencia, me quedé ahí sentado, pensativo… eso hasta que Su se me acercó y se sentó a mi costado

- ¿Todo bien?...

- Uhmmm… la verdad no…- pese a que hablábamos muy bajito, era posible que el resto nos escuchara por lo que le dije- ¿vamos a caminar al patio?- ella asintió y tras despedirnos del resto salimos hacia el patio del albergue. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas que daban a la enorme pileta central, por lo que una vez ahí ella habló:

- Y bien, ¿qué sucede? … ¿es Sakira?- yo negué con la cabeza y tras meditar un momento le respondí

- Bueno, es y no es ella…es ella en parte, pero también es Ito…- En ese instante Su retiró su mirada de mi rostro y la centró en la pileta, tras suspirar me dijo

- Es parte de las consecuencias a las que me refería Shaoran…

- Lo sé, y te doy toda la razón… a pesar de que para mí fue algo sin importancia, al parecer para ella fue el hecho que generara que "supuestamente" algo se concretó entre ambos… al principio pensé que ella había creído que íbamos para algo más, pero creo que lo que ella ha metido en su cabeza es que ya hay algo concreto entre los dos y realmente es insoportable Su… me llama a cada rato, me escribe mensajes, me trata como si fuésemos algo y temo que en estos momentos, toda la escuela ya piense que somos enamorados… si te soy honesto eso me aterra sobremanera pues algo me dice, que a nuestro regreso, los rumores serán de tal magnitud que cuando Sakura los escuche se sentirá muy mal… - suspiré con pesar y ella mirando ahora sus manos agregó

- Sí, asumo que para Kinomoto no será nada fácil lidiar con todo lo que se viene a nuestro retorno, pero para evitar que todo empeore, lo mejor es que soluciones ese malentendido en cuanto pongas los pies allá… en serio Shaoran, no permitas que eso se extienda un día más del necesario…

- Sí, tienes razón Su… pero en verdad me preocupa Sakura…hace un momento me parece que vio el mensaje que me envió Ito y pude notar que eso no la hizo sentir nada bien, pues se fue con un rostro completamente opaco y triste y a mí no me gusta para nada la idea de hacerla sentir mal…

- Tranquilo, sé que Kinomoto es fuerte Shaoran y si te quiere y confía en ti, sabrá tomarlo todo con calma… será difícil, sobre todo por cómo es Ito, pero lo importante es que tú tomes cartas sobre el asunto inmediatamente y pues me parece correcto que por ahora no ventilen lo de ustedes hasta que se arregle lo otro pues si Ito se entera la hará leña… y no quiero ni imaginar todo lo que se hablaría de Kinomoto, así que, por lo mismo, procura ser muy cuidadoso con la forma en la que te muestras con ella

- ¡Así es!... pero no sabes lo frustrante que es no poder ser lo suficientemente libre como para mostrar todo mi afecto con ella… y es que… en realidad Su, sé que lo que siento por ella es algo muy intenso, es algo más fuerte que un simple gusto…- en ese momento me detuve pues noté que ella se había puesto de pie y de pronto me dijo

- Eh… ¿sabes Shaoran?, me siento agotada…será mejor que vaya a descansar… ¡hasta mañana!- y sin darme tiempo de nada, se alejó. Esa actitud me descuadró por completo pues de cierta forma me pareció que ella no quería escuchar sobre mis sentimientos hacia Sakura.

Sintiéndome aún ligeramente desencajado por aquello, me puse de pie y fui en dirección a mi habitación, al llegar ahí vi que Eriol se encontraba echado con la ropa puesta y los ojos plantados en el techo. Cuando me vio entrar se sentó y me dijo

- ¡Me dijo que no le gusto Shaoran!... ¿puedes creerlo?... ¡JA!...- en su mirada desencajada se notaba que haber escuchado esa confesión por parte de Daidouji lo había golpeado muy profundo en el ego.

- ¿Pero qué le dijiste tú?- se volvió a desplomar sobre su cama

- Pues cuando estuvimos en el pasillo, ella quiso irse y yo se lo impedí, por lo que la jalé de la muñeca y la llevé al patio contra su voluntad… una vez ahí me gritó que no tenía nada que hablar conmigo, que desde lo que hice ayer, ella y yo ya no éramos amigos…- yo haciéndome al loco, le pregunté

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste ayer que la enojó tanto?- Eriol cerró los ojos y dijo

- ¡Fui un tarado Shaoran!... como te dije, con las copas que traía de más le robé un beso y no le gustó nadita. y con toda razón, ella no es como las demás mujeres con las que he salido, ella es una dama y aunque hasta cierto punto me correspondió pues de cierta forma le disgustó mucho ese arrebato de mi parte… pero es que…-apretando con los puños la frazada de su cama agregó- es que no soportaba verla de lo más feliz con ese estúpido de Kiro… él no es la gran cosa, es un aburrido y ñoño… no entiendo cómo es que puede estar cómoda con él… pero bueno, eso fue lo que me llevó a ir a buscarla al baño de damas y con los tragos de más me sentí impulsivo y la besé…

- Pues sí Eriol, fuiste un tremendo hijo de puta… pero ya lo hecho, hecho está…ahora te queda remediar el error…

- Es que eso fue lo que quise hacer Shaoran…pero ella no me dejó pedirle disculpas y me soltó de frente que ni en sueños podría estar conmigo, que soy un aprovechado y que nunca le gusté y nunca le gustaré…- se quedó en silencio y luego volvió a hablar- ¡JA!... no puedo creer que no le guste… ¿hay algo de malo conmigo? … sé que no soy feo y tampoco soy aburrido, pero no entiendo por qué ella me dijo aquello…

- Es que está molesta camarada… dale su espacio y luego búscala para arreglar las cosas

- ¡Oh no!... ni más la busco… si ella recapacita vendrá a buscarme, yo no pienso buscarla ni una sola vez más… tengo dignidad y ella tampoco es la gran cosa…

- Pero…

- No, Shaoran. Ya me humilló mucho hoy y aunque me guste estar con ella y hablarle y aunque me parezca preciosa, no pienso buscarla… y si quiere meterse con el lerdo y estúpido de Kiro, pues que lo haga… es ella la que se pierde a este partidazo, ¡no yo!... además, no es la única mujer sobre la tierra y por un lado mejor, porque no estaba dispuesto a abandonar mi soltería por ella…- frotando mi rostro me resigné a no seguir dándole la contra.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que Tomoyo lo traía loco y que por mucho que quisiera mantenerse alejado de ella no podría, si bien no lo conocía demasiado, sí lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que a Eriol no le gustaba perder y que ella había hecho algo en él que lo traía en ese estado tan atípico.

Aunque bueno, también podría pasar que la cague más haciendo estupideces como meterse con mil y un mujeres delante de ella, algo que definitivamente no haría más que espantar más a la ya asustada Tomoyo, pero bueno, aún no sabía cómo iba a terminar reaccionando mi buen camarada. Tras pensar un poco en ambos, llegué a la conclusión que, de cierta forma, él tenía un chance con ella. Pero hasta que alguno dejara de negarlo y aprendiese a reconocer eso pues muchos cambios no habrían entre ellos. Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, Daidouji tenía fundamentos suficientes para no querer involucrarse con Eriol pues la reputación de mi buen amigo no era precisamente la mejor ni la más impecable y si a eso le sumábamos el hecho de que le robó un beso por la fuerza pues… creo que ya pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones, en cuanto a lo complicado que será que esos lleguen a arreglar sus diferencias.

O-Oo—OooOoOoOoO-OoOo-Oo-O-o-Oo

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pues ese día ya no debíamos ir al Jardín Botánico; sin embargo, teníamos preparados un itinerario deportivo pues iríamos a las afueras del pueblo y en uno de los complejos más grandes del lugar haríamos una serie de dinámicas grupales.

Una vez que todos estuvimos reunidos busqué con la mirada a Sakura y cuando la ubiqué noté que había algo de tristeza en su rostro y aunque me moría por ir a abrazarla, tuve que contenerme y me sentí impotente nuevamente. De repente, se me acercó Su y me dijo

- ¡Hey!...-yo que andaba concentrado en Sakura pegué un brinco y ella comenzó a reír divertida- ya no te preocupes tanto, ella sabe que la situación es complicada

- Uhmmm sí, pero no se merece eso…

- Pues para eso tienes que solucionar lo otro a la velocidad de un rayo…- yo asentí y comenzamos a servirnos en los platos lo que íbamos a desayunar. Mientras caminábamos ella volvió a hablar- oye y después de que ella leyó eso y se fue ¿han hablado?

- No…ya era muy tarde y no la fui a buscar y pues, en verdad no sabía si debía hacerlo…

- Ya veo… pues verás, nada más para que sepas algo de psicología femenina…cada que suceda algo que la pueda poner triste, te sugiero que le mandes un mensaje diciéndole cosas lindas, de seguro eso la animará…- de pronto Su se alejó con su plato y se fue a sentar al costado de Meiling. Yo me quedé pensando un momento y luego la seguí.

Sakura se acercó en ese momento pero se sentó entre Tomoyo y Naoko, y sintiéndome un poco triste porque ni siquiera me quiso ver o saludar, cogí el celular y le mandé un mensaje diciéndole:

_Buenos días pequeña Sakura… hoy te ves muy linda…muero por darte un abrazo y un tierno beso. SL._

Tras enviar el mensaje, estuve atento a que ella lo leyera. A los pocos segundos la vi sacar el celular del bolsillo de la casaca que llevaba puesta y en mientras lo leía, lentamente una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro al tiempo que sus ojos recobraban cierto brillo embriagador.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y me miró fui consciente de que estaba ligeramente sonrojada y me sonrió con ternura, gesto que me derritió por completo y yo también le sonreí. Ella agachó la cabeza y comenzó a escribir en el celular. A los pocos segundos me llegó un mensaje suyo:

_**Sakura Kinomoto**__: Buenos días "gran" Shaoran :P … gracias por lo de linda, tú te ves guapísimo y pues también me muero por recibirlos y por devolvértelos doblemente. SK._

Yo sonreí complacido y también más tranquilo por haberle mejorado el ánimo a mi preciosa Sakura, así que sintiéndome más tranquilo comencé a desayunar y en eso miré a Su quien me guiñó el ojo en complicidad, yo asentí y le sonreí en agradecimiento. Ella de pronto se puso seria y miró a su plato, sin comprender qué le había pasado volví a concentrarme en mi plato.

Luego del desayuno fuimos al complejo del pueblo y una vez ahí comenzamos a formar grupos para hacer distintas competencias. Empezamos con Basquet, luego con futbol, y así, entre tanta actividad física quedamos agotados, por lo que prácticamente devoramos la comida que nos dieron en el lugar. Ya en la tarde regresamos al albergue y el Tutor hizo un anuncio general

- Chicos, el viaje prácticamente ya está por concluir, como se había discutido en algún momento, existía la posibilidad de hacer una excursión a un volcán; sin embargo, dado que actualmente hay un gran cambio climático en la zona no nos han otorgado la autorización de para hacer una excursión, por lo mismo, debemos suplir esa actividad por otra y siendo que quedan sólo dos días para que regresemos, pues hemos decidido movilizarnos en la mañana al parque Hanaokayama Dojo, estaremos ahí toda la mañana, ya que en él hay un Templo Budista por lo que oraremos y bueno, será una especie de retiro espiritual así que solicito que vayan con la ropa más cómoda que tengan para que puedan caminar con tranquilidad. Y bueno, el día viernes iremos al lago Kamiezu en donde tomarán muestras de las plantas marinas que crecen ahí y ya luego darán un paseo en bote. Ahora bien, en la noche tienen la libertad de salir a donde quieran hasta las 3:00 a.m. pues como saben el día sábado al medio día estamos retornando a Tokio así que tienen la libertad de decidir qué hacer ese día o a dónde ir.

Tras terminar de hacer el anuncio, prácticamente todos nos fuimos directo a las duchas y a eso de las 7:30 p.m. fuimos al comedor para poder cenar. Una vez ahí vi a Sakura sentada junto con Minoru que en ese momento se veía demasiado acomodado en su silla mirándola con ojos de idiota. Ella que no se daba cuenta de aquello, pues simplemente se dedicaba a explicarle alguna cosa, no notó que yo los estaba observando y cuando me les acerqué la cara de Minoru cambió por completo y de la nada se disculpó y se fue a buscar comida. En ese instante aproveché me senté a su costado me mostró su celular y pude ver que había tomado varias fotos a las muestras de plantas que recolectamos el día anterior y al parecer eso era lo que le enseñaba a Minoru.

- Están muy lindas las fotos… tienes muy buena mano para las fotos pequeña…- ella ligeramente sonrojada dijo

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡No lo dudo!- le sonreí y le guiñé el ojo, hecho que intensificó su sonrojo y agregó

- Pues ojalá pueda enseñarte las fotos que tomé con la nueva cámara que me regaló mi papá…

- Yo gustoso las veré… ¿la tienes acá?- comencé a mirar a su alrededor en búsqueda de la cámara; sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza y dijo

- No, la dejé en la habitación es que puse a cargar la batería… pero te las enseño mañana

- Está bien…- en ese momento nos quedamos en silencio un momento y luego ella me dijo

- ¿Puedo tomarte una foto?- cuando me hizo esa pregunta señaló su celular, yo un poco sorprendido por su solicitud sonreí y le dije

- Sí, tómame una pero luego quiero una tuya también

- ¿Una mía?

- Ajá…

- Pe… ¿pero para qué?...yo no soy nada fotogénica…

- Pues eso es lo que tú crees, yo en cambio sé que eres muy fotogénica y que fácilmente podrías hasta ser modelo- ella se sonrojó mucho

- Estás exagerando…

- ¡Claro que no!... pero no discutamos por eso, más bien dime si podré obtener una foto tuya- ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas coloradas, acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y me dijo

- De acuerdo, pero sólo una ¡eh!

- Con una me basta… aunque también debes prometerme que luego nos tomaremos una foto juntos- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por la petición y luego asintió aún más alegre. Me tomó una foto en la que salía sonriendo ligeramente y luego dejó que yo le tomara una foto con mi celular. Tras debatir lo muy fotogénica que era nos quedamos en silencio riendo divertidos pues yo terminé diciéndole que si ella se decidiera a incursionar en el modelaje le iría muy bien y ella agregó que lamentablemente con su torpeza esa carrera se frustraría aún antes de comenzar, probablemente en el mismo momento del casting.

En ese instante sonó su celular, ella lo vio y se dio cuenta de que acababa de llegarle un mensaje de texto de un número que no tenía registrado:

_**Número desconocido:**__ Hola linda, de milagro pude conseguir tu número, espero podamos comunicarnos más seguido… ojalá estés bien y que te estés divirtiendo en tu viaje. Te mando un beso, bye. K. Mahashiro. _

¡Con un demonio! ¿Y ahora quién carajos era ese tipo? Tratando de contener a la bestia salvaje que me comenzaba a invadir, la miré y vi que ella tampoco estaba tan segura de saber quién ese tipo. Luego asintió como señalando que lo había recordado.

- ¿Lo conoces?- ella me miró y me dijo

- Sí, es de la escuela pero de un año superior al nuestro y está en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela- en cuanto ella mencionó aquello se me prendió el foco pues si pertenecía al equipo de fútbol era probable que Eriol supiera quién es y que yo lo hubiese visto al menos un par de veces- si no me equivoco se llama Kenzo- ¡bingo¡ en cuanto me dijo el nombre supe de quién hablaba y recordé el rostro de ese tipo, quien hasta ese preciso instante me caía bien; sin embargo ahora, lo detestaba…

- ¿Y es tu amigo?

- Oh no, apenas lo conozco… pero al parecer se consiguió mi número…

- O sea que es un muchacho que está interesado en ti…- ella un tanto incómoda ante aquella situación se encogió de hombros y me dijo

- No lo sé, como te digo… apenas y hemos hablado un par de veces…

- Ya veo… pero al parecer, es algo con lo que tengo que aprender a vivir… - al ver que ella traía un enorme signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro y sintiéndome algo avergonzado le dije- que eres muy linda Sakura y sé que tendré que lidiar con el hecho de que siempre hayan chicos detrás de ti…- ella completamente avergonzada dijo

- No, no…si no hay tal cosa

- Pues yo creo que sí… pero tendré que acostumbrarme…- de pronto ella puso rostro pensativo y soltó

- Ya, pero no serás el único porque a ti te llueven chicas así que yo también debo lidiar con todas ellas…- en ese momento ella puso un gesto de molestia bastante gracioso por lo que yo sonreí y le pregunté

- ¿Qué, acaso estás celosa?- ella mirándome con pánico negó con la cabeza rotundamente

- ¡No!...claro que no estoy celosa…- tras un instante de silencio en el que permanecimos muy serios, comenzamos a reír pues ambos nos dimos cuenta de que, en efecto, estábamos celosos. En ese momento vimos aparecer a Sasuke y a Meiling tomados de la mano, ya era evidente que esos dos eran una parejita oficial, ambos nos saludaron y se sentaron junto a nosotros.

- ¡Estoy cansadísima! Eso de las competencias de la mañana me ha agotado demasiado, ahora me siento muy débil

- Por eso te digo que comas algo muñeca...- ¡okey! Si he de ser sincero, jamás creí que la vida me iba a permitir ver a Sasuke tratando tan cursimente a una chica y aunque me dieron ganas de reír, me contuve porque de alguna forma también me sentí satisfecho con el trato que estaba teniendo con Meiling

- Sí, creo que tienes razón… será mejor que coma algo porque no quiero enfermarme y menos cuando está más que cantado que el día viernes iremos a bailarrrrr…- se puso de pie y sin decir más se abrió paso a la zona de la comida para ver qué se servía. Sasuke que la vio alejarse sonriendo, se encogió de hombros cuando vio que yo traía un rostro de confusión.

- No sé a qué se refiere pero asumo que por algo soltó ese comentario… Kinomoto ¿tú sabes de qué habla?- ella que sólo nos miraba hasta ese instante dijo

- Uhmmm pues me parece que se ha estado barajando la posibilidad de ir a bailar el día viernes en la noche… bueno, al menos ese es el plan de todas las chicas…- tras escucharla decir eso yo automáticamente dije que de todos modos debía ir. Sí, no podía dejar ir a Sakura sola pues probablemente un montón de sujetos se le acercarían.

O-oOOOo-oOOO-O-OOOo-oOOOo-O

En general los dos siguientes días pasaron tranquilos y sin mucha novedad. Salvo porque en un momento Eriol estuvo a punto de pelear con un joven en el templo porque se quiso propasar con Daidouji, aunque por suerte lo pudimos detener a tiempo y no pasó a mayores. Y así, sin darnos cuenta ya era viernes en la noche y casi por unanimidad decidimos que iríamos a una discoteca a bailar. Como podrán imaginar, las más entusiasmadas eran las chicas.

Cuando terminé de alistarme vi que Eriol seguía sin cambiarse y como ya quedaba poco para la hora en que habíamos decidido reunirnos le pregunté

- ¡Oye¡ ¿no te vas a cambiar? – él me miro y me dijo

- No, no voy a ir…

- ¿QUÉ?- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo- pe… pero ¿por qué?

- No quiero ir… simplemente no quiero estar cerca de Daidouji…sí, además parece que últimamente mi presencia la pone de mal humor y no quiero aguarle la fiesta a nadie, así que mejor me quedo y todo queda en paz…- yo, que en parte le veía la lógica al argumento, no dejé de sentirme un poco mal porque todo estuviera dándose así entre ellos. En ese momento salió Sasuke de la ducha y al ver a Eriol sin moverse, también le preguntó

- Oye gay, ya se hace tarde, alístate de una buena vez que sino te dejaremos

- No voy a ir…

- ¿QUÉ?

- Lo que oíste y deja de inflarme las pelotas…

- Pe…

- Ya déjalo Sasuke- le dije y tras encoger sus hombros comenzó a terminar de alistarse en silencio. A los minutos cogimos las chaquetas y salimos en dirección al lobby, dejando a un Eriol completamente pensativo y malhumorado.

Tras esperar un buen rato a las chicas, ellas llegaron y fue entonces que salimos para el lugar. Una vez ahí todas se quitaron los abrigos y en lo que a mi Sakura respecta, sólo me queda decir que me dejó boquiabierto. ¡Estaba simplemente bellísima!...ese vestido straple negro que se había puesto le quedaba demasiado, pero demasiado bien y el maquillaje que se había hecho… WOW, era una Diosa y no sólo lo notaba yo, sino todos los hombres que la veían pasar. Claro está que todas estaban guapísimas, pero mi Sakura en verdad resaltaba. Tomoyo que había recogido su cabello en un moño alto usaba un vestido azul de tiras delgadas ceñido al cuerpo que hacía que su cuerpo curvilíneo y bien formado se luciera bien, ella también estaba guapísima. Bueno, Meiling siempre era de las chicas que llamaba la atención y más cuando usaba ese top amarillo con falda blanca, de pronto noté a Sasuke que estaba embobado y no sólo eso sino que era evidente el orgullo que sentía por estar con una chica como ella. En ese instante se me acercó Su, quien traía un vestido lila con falda en forma de globo, atuendo que no hacía más que intensificar su esbelta figura, y que la hacían ver como una hermosa bailarina de ballet. De pronto un tanto sonrojada me dijo

- Daidouji insistió en que me lo pusiera, yo en verdad tenía pensado otro tipo de ropa para hoy…

- Que de seguro no era una mala elección; sin embargo, creo que con ese vestido te ves muy guapa Su… así que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte…- ella se sonrojó aún más y dijo

- Gracias Shaoran, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a usar vestidos, y mucho menos uno tan corto…

- Jajajajajaja pues al parecer esa es la tendencia de Daidouji… nada, tranquila que te ves muy bien y por supuesto, en algún momento me gustaría que bailáramos juntos

- ¡Ah pues claro!...dado que me perdí la fiesta pro-fondos, al menos en esta me gustaría bailar contigo

- Pues así será…- tras caminar un tramo en busca de mesa, nos ubicamos en unos sillones cercanos a una pared. Pedimos unos tragos y luego salimos a bailar en grupo. De repente cuando la música cambió, todos comenzaron a bailar en pareja y yo me puse a bailar con Sakura, quien por cierto bailaba demasiado bien… cada que la veía me hipnotizaba. En un momento en el que pude salir del trance me di cuenta de que Daidouji se había quedado sin pareja y se veía absorta en sus pensamientos mientras bebía el trago que se había pedido. Matsuyima la observaba mientras bailaba con Rika, al parecer Daidouji rechazó la invitación y prefirió ir a sentarse. A los poco minutos un muchacho que era evidentemente mayor a nosotros y con buen porte, se le acercó y la invitó a bailar. Ella tras pensarlo un momento, accedió y comenzaron a hablar.

Habiendo transcurrido aproximadamente dos horas desde que llegamos al lugar, el muchacho que había invitado a bailar a Tomoyo se había unido a nuestro grupo y aunque Matsuyima se veía evidentemente incómodo, igual lo manejaba bien.

En ese momento, Takashi apareció y sugirió que nos tomáramos fotos grupales y luego él comenzó a tomar fotos de cada uno, primero individuales y ya luego en pareja. Dado que llevaba varias copas de más, volvió a reiterar su inconformidad y molestia por la ausencia de Eriol, motivo por el que en un momento de arrebato cogió su celular y comenzó a enviarle todas las fotos que había tomado. Más o menos a la media de que Takashi hizo eso, Eriol me envió un mensaje de texto:

_**Eriol H.:**__ URGENTE, DAME LA DIRECCIÓN DEL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE ENCUENTRAN._

Yo sin entender bien el motivo de su demandante petición le respondí el mensaje con lo solicitado y como Sakura se encontraba cansada le dije que iría a bailar con Su. En lo que ambos bailábamos y conversábamos pude darme cuenta que unos metros más allá de nuestra ubicación se encontraba Daidouji ya bastante pasada de tragos riendo abiertamente con el muchacho desconocido, él por supuesto aprovechaba la situación para abrazarla más y aunque vi que Matsuyima intentó convencerla de que fueran un rato a sentarse, Daidouji con cara muy seria le dijo que no y le dio la espalda. Yo me encogí de hombros, en realidad era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado y comportándose así; sin embargo, prefería no meterme salvo que viera que el sujeto intentara ya faltarle el respeto.

- Creo que Daidouji está subidita de copas… algo me dice que eso no acabará bien…- cuando me fijé en Su, ella también observaba la escena con el ceño un tanto fruncido y con preocupación evidente- sus dilemas aún no han sido resueltos, asumo que es por eso que está actuando así y más porque Eriol no vino con nosotros…

- A ver, a ver… ¿estás insinuando que ella quería que él viniera?

- Pues claro… aunque ella diga que no le gusta, que lo odia y demás, en el fondo se muere por él y es por eso que le duele que Eriol no haya venido; sin embargo, es algo que jamás va a admitir y lo peor es que ese muchacho, tarde o temprano querrá sobrepasar la barrera y ahí será que ella no sabrá cómo manejar la situación. Sólo espero que esto no acabe mal…

- Bueno, si veo que ese sujeto se quiere pasar de vivo, tendré que intervenir porque ya veo que Matsuyima no tiene el suficiente valor para plantarle cara a ella, y por lo mismo, dudo que pueda hacerle algo a él.

- Sí, tienes razón… pero crucemos los dedos para no tener que llegar a ese extremo…

En aquel momento la canción cambió y comenzó a sonar una romántica, de esas que se bailan generalmente entre parejas y abrazados. En toda la noche, era la primera canción de esas que sonaba y de alguna forma pensé en que sería genial bailarla con Sakura; sin embargo, sentía que eso significaba hacerle un desplante a Su porque recién habíamos comenzado a bailar. Por lo mismo, le tendí la mano, y prácticamente la invité a que la bailara conmigo, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tras sonreír disimuladamente tomó mi mano y comenzamos a bailar.

Si bien sabía que Sakura se encontraba sentada en los muebles a los que yo daba la espalda, yo prefería no voltear a verla porque sabía que me sentiría peor de lo que me sentía en ese momento y esa sensación empeoró cuando Su apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. En ese instante me tensé ligeramente pero preferí no decir nada y continuamos bailando con lentitud, tras unos segundos así miré en dirección a donde se encontraba Daidouji y me di cuenta de que el muchacho la tenía bien abrazada a sí y que cada que podía le daba besos en el cuello, gestos a los que ella respondía encogiéndose y dándole pequeñas palmadas en el brazo. En lo que observaba dicha escena, vi pasar a Sakura con un muchacho quien la llevaba de la mano y se ubicaron un poco más lejos de dónde estaba Tomoyo. Ni bien vi aquello la impotencia se apoderó de mí de una forma casi incontrolable y la seriedad se hizo evidente más cuando vi a ese sujeto coger a Sakura de la cintura, ella en todo momento evitó mirarme así que yo también decidí desviar mi foco de visión.

Debo reconocer que se me hacía demasiado difícil no mirar en dirección a dónde ella se encontraba, y mi rabia iba en aumento cuando él le hablaba cerca al oído. En cuanto acabó la canción y comenzó a sonar otra canción lenta, me disculpé con Su y sin pensarlo dos veces fui hasta dónde estaba ella y tras tocarle el hombro a aquel individuo le dije:

- Si me disculpas, la dama y yo bailaremos esta pieza…- cogí de la muñeca a Sakura y la jalé hacia mí, dejando un tanto confundido a ese chico. Una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente de él, puse a Sakura frente a mí y comenzamos a bailar aunque ella seguí evadiéndome la mirada- ¿qué fue eso?- le pregunté

- ¿A qué te refieres?...

- ¿Por qué aceptaste bailar con un desconocido?

- Simplemente quería bailar y estaba sola, él me invitó y no vi nada de malo en aceptar su invitación…

- Pe… pero… no deja de ser un desconocido…

- Lo sé, pero ¿acaso crees que haré algo malo?...

- No lo digo por eso, es sólo que…

- ¿No te gusta verme bailando con otros chicos que no sean tú?

- Sí, más cuando son unos completos desconocidos…

- ¿O sea que si son chicos que conoces no te molestarías?

- Pues no, y esto, siempre que vea su intención no es distinta al de una amistad…- ambos nos quedamos callados y cada uno miraba a otro lugar, era evidente que estábamos discutiendo y pues no me gustaba para nada que eso esté sucediendo-… mira Sakura…yo, yo normalmente no soy así, y no quiero incomodarte con esas cosas pero es que de cierta forma no puedo evitar sentir esas emociones… prometo controlarlas… es sólo que creo que el hecho de saber que aún no puedo tratarte frente a todos como mi novia me hace sentir que lo nuestro es tan frágil, que me da miedo de que esto se malogre o no sé…- en ese momento ella me miraba con detenimiento, y yo seguía sin poder ver sus ojos; sin embargo, una vez dejé de hablar lo hice, la miré y ella habló

- A mí me pasa lo mismo, también siento esa incomodidad de que estés con otras chicas y no entiendo por qué, creo que en parte se debe a lo que dices que lo nuestro aún es tan frágil que temo que se quiebre y no quiero que eso suceda…

- Sakura… prométeme que serás fuerte… que venga lo que venga intentarás permanecer ahí…

- No tengo nada que prometerte Shaoran, yo estaré ahí, al menos haré el intento, y no será porque te lo prometí sino porque en verdad quero hacerlo… en verdad quiero que lo nuestro funcione…- escucharla decir eso me transmitió una paz tremenda y la abracé un poco más fuerte a mí y tras ver que nadie nos mirara le di un beso fugaz en los labios.

Permanecimos así, abrazados y bailando una canción más cuando de pronto notamos que un pequeño alboroto se formaba cerca de dónde nos encontrábamos, al ver el origen del mismo, dimos con que Tomoyo acababa de darle una bofetada al sujeto con el que había estado bailando y que él en reacción la cogió de la muñeca y la jaloneó con brusquedad, de inmediato me puse en posición de alerta y justo cuando estuve a punto de ir a defenderla, un puñete cayó sobre el pómulo del sujeto. La fuerza de ese golpe fue tal que hizo que cayera al piso, en ese instante fijé mi mirada en la persona que había soltado ese golpe y para mi enorme sorpresa se trataba de Eriol quien traía la mandíbula contraída de la rabia, cogió a Tomoyo de la muñeca y se la llevó fuera del local prácticamente a jalones.

Todos nos miramos y supimos que lo mejor era irnos también. Recogimos las cosas y salimos en grupo. De pronto cuando estábamos afuera vimos que más allá una Tomoyo ebria le gritaba a Eriol

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida!... ¡yo sé defenderme y cuidarme sola!

- ¡Sí claro!... como si en ese estado en realidad pudieras cuidarte sola…

- ¡Apártate de mi camino Hiragizawa!

- ¡No lo haré!- ella pegó un pisotón en protesta y tras emitir un gruñido de fastidio comenzó a caminar pero él le impidió el paso

- ¡Qué te apartes!

- Ya te dije que no lo haré…- ella quiso pegarle una bofetada pero él detuvo su intento y ella, tras forcejear un poco le dijo

- ¡Te odio!... ¡TE ODIO ERIOL!...

- ¿En serio me odias?

- ¡Sí!...- en ese instante Tomoyo se quebró y comenzó a llorar, y si bien no sabía si era por su estado o porque en realidad se sentía mal, pero de repente se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios. Eriol completamente absorto se quedó quieto, pero al ver que ella no se separaba, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarla. En aquel momento, miré a todos los que iban conmigo y todos, sin excepción, estábamos igual de sorprendidos ante aquella escena, con la mirada busqué a Matsuyima quien se veía realmente afectado por lo que veía pero no movía ni un músculo. Cuando Tomoyo se separó de Eriol le dijo- te odio porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y porque aunque sé que eres el peor tipo en el que pude fijarme, quiero estar contigo…

Aquella confesión fue de tal magnitud que todos incrementamos nuestra sorpresa ante lo que veíamos y oíamos; sin embargo, fue ante todo aquello que estaba presenciando que yo llegué a una certeza y tomé una determinación: yo ya no tenía duda alguna de lo que sentía por Sakura, por lo mismo estaba más que decidido a pedirle que fuera mi enamorada y lo haría lo más pronto posible…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola mis queridas seguidoras! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien y que no quieran matarme por la demora en la actualización u.u … en fin, lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta y que les estoy dejando un nuevo capítulo… ¿les gustó? Espero que sí, en realidad me inspiré mucho al hacerlo y sí, hay mucha miel y también celos pero vamosssss.. eso le da el toque de emoción necesario… <strong>_

_**Bueno, está demás decir que la historia está complicándose cada vez más, asi que prepárense para lo que se viene jejejejeje… Nada, como siempre, agradezco todos sus reviews, la espera y la paciencia para con mi persona… en serio, gracias por darse el tiempo para leerme y pues sin más que decir… me despido… no olviden mandarme sus impresiones sobre este nuevo capítulo y sugerencias… por ahí he decidido usar un par en los próximos capítulos ;) así que, no teman y aporten ideas :D … las dejo hasta nuevo aviso, espero sea pronto :D y pues como siempre, no se olviden que me encuentran en Facebook como Sakunomi Tsuki. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: De rumores, presiones, confusiones y declaraciones inesperadas**

**POV – Sakura Kinomoto**

Hace apenas unas horas que llegamos a Tomoeda y con el alboroto de ordenar mis cosas pues casi ni he podido sentarme a pensar en lo sucedido en el viaje. Bueno eso además del hecho de que Touya ha estado molestándome con que el día de hoy me tocaba hacer la colada de la casa – ¡es un espeso que no tiene la más mínima consideración conmigo! – pero pues, al menos terminé de hacer todo lo que debía y ahora sí, ¡por fin! estando echada en mi cama, tengo la tranquilidad y el tiempo de ponerme a pensar en el viaje de excursión. A decir verdad, aún no sé si en realidad sucedió o fue un sueño, todavía no puedo creer que yo haya vivido tanto en él. ¿Estaré soñando? espero que no, porque si así fuese, es el sueño más lindo que jamás he tenido.

Sí, hasta ahora no dejan de revolvérseme las tripas de solo pensar que Shaoran Li, ¡ayyyy! ese chico habitualmente osco y serio ¿gusta de mí? ¿es real aquello? Por momentos creo que no, que todo ha sido solo imaginación mía pero cuando busco en mi celular su foto y luego veo sus mensajes, me quedo estática y boba, porque aunque sea algo difícil de creer, en verdad todo eso sucedió. ¿pueden creerlo? yo SAKURA KINOMOTO me he ganado - no sé cómo - la atención y el afecto de Shaoran… wow, simplemente no consigo salir del estado de ensoñación en el que me encuentro.

Bueno, debo dejar plasmado el hecho de que es difícil despertarse de un sueño así si hasta hace un momento estuvimos hablando por teléfono y él me derretía con cada frase cariñosa que decía. Sí, Shaoran es un tierno de aquellos, ¡y quién lo diría! Personalmente, jamás imaginé que él pudiera ser así de tierno, atento y cariñoso, pero en verdad lo es, al menos conmigo lo es y eso sencillamente me ENCANTA, me hace sentir muy pero muy especial, como si fuese única en el universo, una especie de diamante. Lamentablemente, todas esas manifestaciones de afecto tendrán que mantenerse ocultas por un tiempo, el que sea necesario para que él solucione la situación con Ito que espero sea pronto.

Ito… sí, esa chica puede ser un gran problema cuando se lo propone, normalmente me he mantenido al margen de todos los dramas que ha hecho en todos los años de secundaria que la vengo conociendo, pero ahora que su drama de alguna manera me afecta, pues creo que debo aprender a armarme de valor para afrontar lo que se viene. Espero que Shaoran pueda solucionar las cosas con prontitud porque me temo que no podría soportar verla acercándose a él con aires de grandeza y de apropiación… Va, va, no debo ser celosa y debo aprender a confiar en él pero sobre todo en mí, es sólo que hablamos de Ito, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela y también de las más deseadas, y en cambio yo, apenas he comenzado a ser notada, no me siento muy a la altura de ella, aunque vamos, pensando así no consigo nada, no debo compararme, ambas somos diferentes y cada una tiene lo suyo; además, lo único que me debe importar es que la realidad me grita que Shaoran a quien prefiere es a mí, así que, aunque me frustra que ella haya formado toda una historieta de ellos dos que por supuesto media escuela se la traga solo porque ella la dice, yo debo permanecer firme y segura, confiar en Shaoran y tener fe en que todo se solucionará pronto. En fin, será mejor que descanse porque sé que mañana lunes me espera un día complicado.

Justo cuando acababa de apagar la luz de mi velador, mi celular vibró porque acababa de llegarme un mensaje de texto, al ver el remitente, obviamente mi corazón comenzó a latir de emoción y más cuando leí el contenido:

_**Shaoran Li:** Duerme bien preciosa, qué tengas dulces sueños. Espero con ansias a que sea mañana para poder verte, no haberte visto hoy fue un martirio pero bueno, al menos oírte me hizo bien. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un enorme y dulce beso. SL_

_**Sakura K.:** solo un abrazo y un beso? Pffff, pensé en que me mandarías más abrazos y más besos :P_

_**Shaoran Li:** jajajajajajaja pero no fue cualquier abrazo, fue uno muy fuerte, de los que se hacen sentir y tampoco fue cualquier beso, pues fue uno enorme y muy dulce :P_

_**Sakura K.:** Uhmmm okey, te perdono por esta vez :P pero para la próxima, no escatimes en cantidad ni en intensidades :P jajajajaja descansa guapo, sueña lindo… yo también ya quiero que sea mañana para verte! Miles de besitos y un fuerte abrazooo_

_**Shaoran Li:** qué ricos besitos! Y qué reconfortante abrazo… descansa preciosa, hasta mañana._

Ya es algo claro y definitivo, literal: Sakura Kinomoto (o sea yo), babea por Shaoran Li. En ese instante suspiré aún con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios y con una enorme alegría invadiendo todo mi ser. Cuando me dispuse a depositar nuevamente mi celular en la mesa de noche, éste volvió a vibrar, al fijarme el remitente, me di con la sorpresa de que se trataba de Tomoyo.

_**Tomoyo D.:** Sakura, estás despierta aún?...no puedo dormir, llevo ya varias noches sin hacerlo, pero pues ando con la mente tan alborotada…espero mañana podamos hablar, necesito aclarar ciertas ideas. TD_

En cuanto leí el mensaje de mi mejor amiga, me di cuenta de que andaba un tanto angustiada y desesperada, así que le respondí con rapidez:

_**Sakura K.:** Tomoyo, sí…todavía andaba despierta, recién me he acostado…y claro que sí, mañana nos escapamos para hablar a solas. Ya sabes, a nuestro lugar secreto! ;-). No te angusties más y trata de descansar…buenas noches!. SK_

_**Tomoyo D.:** Gracias Sakurita! Necesito hablar con alguien, mi cabeza me trae loca. Mañana te veo y hablamos! Un enorme beso, buenas noches para ti también. TD._

Una vez leído su mensaje deposité el celular en la mesa de noche y giré mi cuerpo en dirección a la ventana, desde donde podía ver un pedazo de la luna, ya que el tiempo impedía que se pudiera visualizar por completo por la cantidad de nubes que había en el cielo. Mientras la observaba me puse a pensar en Tomoyo y su angustia, misma que medianamente comprendía y es que luego de lo que sucedió a la salida de la discoteca no es para menos, todo fue tan intenso, repentino y rápido que la pobre de hecho a lo único que atinó fue a salir corriendo luego de prácticamente gritarle a Eriol que quería estar con él.

Como podrán imaginar esa reacción suya de salir huyendo luego de confesar algo así lo paralizó. dejándolo completamente desconcertado – bueno, no sólo a él, sino que también a todos – al punto de no saber cómo reaccionar. Sí, Eriol el chico más ecuánime de la escuela, el que siempre tenía una respuesta rápida para cada situación, simplemente se quedó estático y luego de eso, empezó a caminar en silencio, en dirección al albergue sin decir nada. Obviamente todos nosotros hicimos lo mismo, caminamos en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna, aunque nos moríamos por hacerlo, pero pues viendo la situación de aquellos dos, sabíamos que lo mejor era ser prudentes y discretos.

Luego de que llegamos al hotel cada uno se despidió y se fue a su habitación, cuando nosotras llegamos a la nuestra, vimos que Tomoyo estaba ya metida entre las sábanas, aparentemente dormida; sin embargo, Naoko y yo sabíamos perfectamente que no era así, que ella estaba despierta, pero esa actitud suya nos hizo caer en la cuenta de que lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era hablar del tema, así que en completo silencio nos cambiamos y nos echamos a dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando nos despertamos, nos dimos cuenta de que ni Tomoyo ni sus cosas estaban en la habitación, Naoko y yo nos apuramos en alistarnos y preparar nuestras maletas y cuando salimos y fuimos en su búsqueda, no la ubicamos por ningún lado, dado que yo estaba preocupada, le pregunté al Tutor si sabía de ella y él me dijo que Tomoyo había solicitado autorización para partir de regreso antes bajo su propio costo. Esa actitud me sorprendió muchísimo, sobre todo porque yo la conocía bien y sabía que ella no era de las que huía de los problemas o dificultades, por lo mismo, su reacción me había desconcertado en demasía, pero asumía que razones debía tener para actuar así y no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran o si las mismas eran correctas o no, pero por el momento, si ella lo manejaba de ese modo era porque la situación superaba su propia capacidad de control.

Aún recuerdo que cuando entré al salón donde nos servían el desayuno, vi a Eriol opacado, evidentemente confundido y absorto; sin embargo, en cuanto me vio la mirada le cambió y de inmediato miró a mi alrededor, asumo que buscándola, pero al no verla conmigo me miró fijamente y en ese momento supe que él había obtenido la respuesta en mi mirada, sin decir algo, agachó la cabeza, se puso de pie y salió del lugar. Yo sin saber qué hacer me quedé observándolo con rostro de preocupación, y me di cuenta de que todo aquello que se estaba dando entre ellos era algo que comenzaba a hacerse demasiado complicado de manejar para ambos.

En ese instante llegó Shaoran quien me preguntó lo que me ocurría y tras contarle lo sucedido, me dijo: "lamentablemente en esos asuntos no podemos interferir pequeña, debemos dejar que ambos lo resuelvan, salvo que nos pidan ayuda" …yo asentí y traté de no pensar en aquel tema durante el regreso a Tomoeda pero fue complicado no hacerlo porque ya corrían ciertos rumores y es que aquella noche, al parecer, hubieron otros chicos de la escuela en el lugar que también presenciaron la escena. Como podrán imaginar, ese hecho no ayudaba para nada a mejorar el humor ni estado de Eriol, quien prácticamente se había convertido en un ente que podía fulminar con la mirada a cualquiera que se le acercara, y es que siendo que él era popular al igual que Tomoyo, pues todo lo que se especulaba a su alrededor era para poner en tensión a cualquiera.

En fin, tratando de no preocuparme más por todo lo que pasaría mañana, decidí dejarme llevar por el sueño, deseando que las cosas salieran bien para Tomoyo y Eriol y para mí con Shaoran y el tema Ito.

o.O.o.O.o.O. .o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Como ya es habitual en mí, a la mañana siguiente me desperté lo suficientemente tarde como para tener que salir volando hacia la escuela; sin embargo, lo bueno de esa ocasión es que mi papá iba en la misma dirección, por lo que podía llevarme y dejarme a una cuadra de la entrada principal.

En el camino, mi papá me hablaba sobre una de sus últimas excursiones y mientras yo lo escuchaba con atención, sonó su celular, dado que él manejaba, me pidió que yo recibiera la llamada, por lo que gustosamente lo hice:

- ¡Aló, buenos días!

_- ¿Aló, sí buenos días, me comunico al número del doctor Kinomoto? – _la voz al otro lado de la línea era la de un hombre que no parecía ser muy adulto que digamos y que no hablaba de manera muy fluida el japonés. Asimismo, era claro que al escuchar mi voz respondiendo el celular de mi papá él se sorprendió

- Sí, habla con su hija, el doctor Kinomoto no puede atender en este momento porque está manejando, ¿desea dejarle algún mensaje?

_- ¡Oh, ya veo! No, ya yo le regreso la llamada en un rato, pero si es tan amable, agradeceré le informe que lo llamó Sebastein Schultz, gracias y hasta luego._

- Sí claro, yo indico que usted lo llamó, hasta luego – sin decir más, ambos colgamos. Mi papá me miraba expectante a que le informara quién acababa llamar, así que sin más retrasos le dije – era un tal Sebastein Schultz, no quiso dejar recado, pero me dijo que te llamaría después.

- ¡Oh! – la sorpresa de mi padre fue tal que tras quedarse unos segundos en silencio, procesando esa información, me miró y me dijo – por la expresión en tu rostro veo que te estás preguntando porque me sorprende tanto que esa persona me llamara – yo asentí en silencio y seguí esperando la explicación – bueno, Sebastein es el hijo menor de una de las empresas más grandes de Alemania "Schultz & Khol Internacional Corporation". Para contextualizarte un poco, la misma se dedica a la adquisición de terrenos en diversas ciudades del mundo con el fin de poder venderlos o crear en ellos centros comerciales, hoteles, etc. Actualmente es un gran negocio y esa empresa es de las más grandes y poderosas en ese rubro, pero bueno, no me sorprende que me hayan llamado de ahí, dado que hace no mucho ya me había puesto en contacto con ellos por una oferta de trabajo que aún está en negociación, lo que en realidad me ha dejado anonadado es que sea justamente Sebastein quien ha realizado la llamada…- okey, yo no entendía qué de raro había en que uno de los dueños de esa empresa llamara, o bueno, quizá es que mi papá aún no me explicaba qué de raro había en ello

- Pero sigo sin entender por qué te sorprende que ese señor te llamara…- mi papá sonrió con calma y luego agregó

- Lo que sucede pequeña Sakura, es que Sebastein no es ningún señor, es más, cuando mucho tendrá 18 años, es súper joven y acaba de entrar a la universidad…Y me sorprende que él haya llamado porque yo tenía entendido que él no quería participar aún en los asuntos de la empresa y su padre me comentó que no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión, por lo mismo, es raro ver que sea él quien precisamente llame por asuntos relacionados con la empresa.

- Ya veo… ¿tu crees que se deba a que lo han obligado a participar?

- Uhmm no lo sé, Walter Shultz es un viejo obstinado, pero pues cuando nos reunimos yo lo vi casi resignado a la indiferente actitud de su hijo…

- Oh…bueno, sea cual sea la razón, lo que al final importa es que ahora anda ahí cooperando en los asuntos de la empresa, y veo que está a cargo de la oferta de trabajo que te han hecho, misma de la que ¡no nos habías hablado papá! – mi papá sonrió y sobre su sien se le formó una gota.

- Lo que sucede pequeña es que esa oferta, si bien es muy buena, implica irme a Alemania al menos medio año de forma ininterrumpida y pues, yo no quiero dejarlos a ustedes dos solos aquí; sin embargo, por otro lado, con el dinero que ellos me ofrecen a cambio, podría ayudar a tu hermano a pagar lo que queda de la universidad y todos tus estudios universitarios. En conclusión, ya no me tendría que preocupar por eso… - yo miré a mi papá con detenimiento mientras él me decía eso último y pude ver que en verdad se sentía contrariado y de alguna forma acorralado entre la espada y la pared. En ese instante me sentí triste por él, porque tenía que trabajar y sacrificar tanto por sacarnos adelante, así que tratando de contener mi tristeza le dije

- Papá, no te angusties por el dinero, nunca nos ha faltado y no nos faltará, sabes que Touya y yo haremos lo necesario para apoyarte con los gastos de la casa y de cierta forma te ayudaremos a pagar nuestros estudios…si no te sientes bien aceptando esa oferta y menos yéndote lejos tanto tiempo, no lo hagas. Pero si por el contrario es una excelente oportunidad laboral para ti que deseas vivir, pero no sólo por el tema de la remuneración, sino porque te aporta experiencia laboral interesante, pues acéptala…mi hermano y yo nos la arreglaremos para estar bien y quien sabe y nos podemos organizar para irte a visitar algunos días en todo el tiempo que estés por allá – mi papá mi miró con dulzura, luego acarició mi cabello y me dijo

- Gracias por tus palabras hija, me hacen sentir más tranquilo… sé que tu madre se sentiría orgullosa de ti por la actitud tan madura que tienes en estos temas…te quiero mucho hija- las palabras de mi padre casi logran que me pusiera a llorar; sin embargo, en ese momento, llegamos a la escuela, por lo que me vi obligada a bajar y a despedirme de mi papá a quien por cierto le di un abrazo muy fuerte y le estampé un beso en la mejilla.

Tras ver desaparecer a mi papá al doblar la esquina, me apresuré a entrar a la escuela. En el camino, me topé con Chiharu y Rika que iban conversando sobre un problema de matemática que no habían podido resolver, me les acerqué y las saludé:

- ¡Muy buenos días chicas! – mi sonrisa era tal que ellas también sonrieron contagiadas por mi ánimo

- ¡Muy buenos días Sakura! – ambas me respondieron al unísono. En eso Rika habló

- ¿Sakura, has podido resolver el problema 30 de matemática? – yo completamente abrumada les dije

- No, no me salieron varios, voy a reprobar…- en ese instante empecé a llorar a mares y ellas me dieron palmadas de apoyo en la espalda mientras caminábamos a los casilleros a dejar nuestras cosas

- Yo puedo ayudarte con algunos que no te hayan salido, en realidad el único que me ha dado problemas es el número 30.

- Gracias Rika…pero de seguro Tomoyo sabe cómo se hace, ya sabes que a ella siempre le sale todo

- Tienes razón Sakura, hay que apurarnos para buscarla. Oye Chiharu, ¿a ti no te salió el 30 y qué otro más?

- Ni el 33…¡están imposibles! Y eso que le pedí a Yamazaki que me ayudara pero el muy granuja no había hecho la tarea aún…- A todas nos brotó gotas en la sien y empezamos a reír por ello.

Entre lo que conversábamos del tema llegamos al salón, ya casi estaba lleno, pero aún faltaban 5 minutos para que se cerrara la puerta e iniciaran las clases. En ese momento, buscamos con la mirada a Tomoyo, al encontrarla nos acercamos, y ¿qué les puedo decir? el rostro de mi mejor amiga era diferente, se veía agotado, casi en penumbras y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. Debido a que vi un aura no muy alentadora preferí no decir nada, y me limité a dejar que Rika hablara.

La linda Tomoyo, que en aquel momento más parecía un ser sin alma, respondió la inquietud en piloto automático y luego volvió a abstraerse en sus pensamientos, las tres sin saber qué más hacer o decir, intercambiamos miradas de preocupación y simplemente decidimos irnos hacia nuestras respectivas carpetas.

En cuanto tomé asiento, vi que sobre mi carpeta había un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón, lo cogí y traté de buscar alguna pista que me dijera quién podría haberlo dejado. De inmediato miré a la carpeta de Shaoran y vi que sobre ella estaban sus cosas pero no habían rastros de él, bueno, no es que no me hubiese dado cuenta de ese detalle, pues ni bien llegué al salón lo busqué con la mirada, pero al no verlo fue que decidí ir de frente al asiento de Tomoyo.

A decir verdad no es que me incomodara no ver a Shaoran, todo lo contrario, estaba segura de que él se encontraba hablando con Ito o al menos intentando hacerlo, pero me sentía preocupada por aquella situación, no tenía la menor idea de cómo iría a tomarlo ella ni si sería tan sencillo como simplemente ir y soltarle el rollo de que no hay nada entre ellos; sin embargo, conociendo a Ito, estaba segura de que no sería tan simple, pues era más que seguro que de inmediato ella armaría un escándalo o drama para presionarlo a arrepentirse de "dejarla".

En realidad, rogaba porque las cosas no llegaran a ese extremo, pero si la situación se tornaba tormentosa yo estaba más que dispuesta a soportarla, porque sabía que sentía algo muy fuerte por Shaoran, porque en verdad quería que lo nuestro funcionara y que eventualmente en un tiempo ambos tengamos la libertad de mostrar al mundo que estábamos juntos y que nos queríamos. Sí, me sentía envalentonada a ser paciente y fuerte, no importaba que las cosas se pusieran difíciles, yo iba a ser fuerte y estaba segura de que al final todo iba a estar bien.

En ese instante, el timbre sonó anunciando que se iniciarían las clases, algunos alumnos que estaban afuera del aula entraron y entre ellos Kiyoshi quien al verme me sonrió y saludó con un movimiento disimulado de mano, se sentía un poco inseguro de hacerlo, pero pues yo le sonreí y lo saludé con normalidad, hecho que pareció agradarle así que simplemente se sentó en silencio pero con evidente menos tensión. A los segundos entró el Maestro pero Shaoran no hizo acto de presencia y esa situación hizo que mi preocupación aumentara; sin embargo, preferí tranquilizarme y concentrarme en las clases, aunque sabía que sería complicado lograr aquello, supe que era mejor al menos intentarlo.

o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar indicando que era hora del primer receso, me puse de pie y de inmediato fui a la carpeta de Tomoyo, en cuanto me vio, sonrió y se puso de pie para que podamos ir a nuestro lugar secreto a charlar. Antes de salir del aula volví a ver hacia la carpeta de Shaoran y él seguía sin hacer acto de presencia, y pude notar que Meiling y Sasuke también habían notado su ausencia, y en general, muchos de nuestros compañeros hablaban de ello, aunque dentro de ese grupo no podía contar a Eriol quien no había ido a la escuela ese día y aquello sí que era algo completamente increíble ya que él jamás faltaba a clases, ni aún cuando se enferma – cosa que ocurría muy rara vez - pero él siempre iba a la escuela y era muy extraño el que no haya aparecido ese día.

Dejando atrás mis meditaciones sobre esas extrañas situaciones, Tomoyo y yo llegamos a nuestro escondite y nos sentamos, de inmediato ella se tapó el rostro y comenzó a llorar; dicha circunstancia me desconcertó mucho porque a diferencia de cómo yo era, mi mejor amiga siempre había demostrado mucho autocontrol y entereza ante cualquier circunstancia, en realidad, verla así se abatida me asustó mucho, pero en ese momento sabía que lo que ella necesitaba era apoyo así que la abracé y nos quedamos un rato así, en completo silencio, hasta que ella pudo calmarse y habló:

- ¡Gracias Sakurita! Gracias por estar aquí…en verdad me siento terriblemente mal, no consigo entender cómo llegué a este punto, me siento una completa tonta ¿sabes?...no entiendo cómo pude poner el ojo en el mujeriego de Hiragizawa…¿cómo?- cuando formuló esa última pregunta me miró con ojos de confusión buscando o mejor dicho, ansiando que yo le diese una respuesta

- Tomoyo, a veces estas cosas suceden del modo y en el momento más inesperado y con las personas menos pensadas…yo tampoco sé cómo es que termina pasando eso, pero solo sé que sucede y que no hay nada de malo en ello…

- ¿Qué no hay nada de malo?...vamos Sakura, ¡estamos hablando de Eriol Hiragizawa, el chico más mujeriego de nuestro año! … El chico que detesta la idea de algo serio con alguien, el muchacho que solo vive el momento y ¿es en él en quien fui a fijarme?… ¡es en demasía frustrante esta situación! Y lo peor es que se lo dije Sakura… me muero de remordimiento por haber dicho aquello ¡le dije que quería estar con él!... ¿qué pasó por mi cabezota en ese momento? … quisiera desaparecer…- en parte comprendía todas aquellas confusiones vividas por Tomoyo, era normal plantearse esa pregunta "¿por qué él?" más cuando llevabas ya tiempo conociendo a la otra persona y sabías cómo era, pero algo había aprendido y era que una no manda en estas cosas, simplemente sucede y aunque quieras, nada puedes hacer por quitarte el sentimiento. Sí, ella tenía razones para asustarse del hecho de haberse fijado el Eriol, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto, solo sacudirse y seguir, eventualmente con el tiempo podría tal vez superar el sentimiento que había nacido y todo habrá estado bien; además, quien sabe y él llegase a darse una oportunidad de algo más serio con ella, aunque siendo realistas, esa era una idea remotamente lejana, no es que no le tuviera fe a Eriol pero era muy, muy difícil pensarlo intentando sentar cabeza…

- Mira Tomoyo, no sirve de nada que te tortures haciéndote esas preguntas, acepta lo que sientes y sigue con tu vida…no puedes detenerte porque sientes eso por él, por el contrario, debes seguir y salir adelante, demostrarte que eres capaz de manejar esto y que aún cuando te hayas fijado en él, tu mundo sigue girando y no se detendrá a esperar que él cambie o quiera algo serio… eres demasiado especial como para que vayas atormentándote por sentir lo que sientes, si lo sientes, simplemente disfruta del sentimiento, de lo que él te hace experimentar, aún cuando ese sentimiento no sea correspondido, sentir eso es muy agradable, y si sufres, pues no es malo tampoco, ya que eso te enseñará a ser más fuerte…- Tomoyo me escuchó con detenimiento y tras limpiarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas, me dijo sonriendo

- Tienes razón, no debería atormentándome por lo que siento por él, en realidad no es tanto asustarme por lo que siento, sino es más que nada que me desconcierta el hecho de sentir esto por él…es un sentimiento distinto Sakurita, es fuerte, tanto que podría perderme en él, pero pues lo desarrollé por alguien no indicado, y como dices, no tiene por qué ser el fin del mundo, sé que a la larga lo podré superar y todo estará bien… ya no debe importar que él sepa lo que siento, ahora toca simplemente seguir con la frente bien en alto y nada más…

- ¡Así se dice! – yo me sentía más tranquila de que ella empezara a pensar todo con más calma; sin embargo, yo no podía dejar de pensar en el supuesto de que Eriol se animara a intentar algo serio, por muy remota que pareciera la idea, no era algo imposible o ¿si?... – oye Tomoyo… ¿y qué pasaría si él te busca y te pide una oportunidad para intentar algo serio contigo?

- Por favor Sakura… ¡es ERIOL!...él jamás haría eso, aún es joven y no creo que quiera algo serio conmigo, él solo quiere que yo sea una más de su lista de conquista… nunca dejará de ser el casanova que es…

- Pero ¿por qué crees que eso no es posible?... podría pasar que él…

- ¡No!...yo no dejaré que él se burle de mí… lo conozco de sobra y sé que él jamás tendrá buenas intenciones; además, mira su actitud actual… ¡ha desaparecido luego de que yo le dijera todo aquello!…no, está más que claro que él no quiere nada y aunque muera por dentro, yo me alejaré de él…a como dé lugar, sabré mantener mi distancia…

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio durante un pequeño espacio de tiempo y de pronto, nos pusimos de pie para regresar al salón de clases, pues quedaban apenas unos minutos para reanudar con la jornada escolar.

En el momento en el que entramos al aula, vi a Shaoran apoyado sobre la pared de la ventana, se veía ligeramente relajado y hablaba con Takashi y Minoru, ¡era tan guapo!… yo simplemente comenzaba a flotar en cuanto lo observaba y mi corazón palpitaba a una velocidad atípica, todo lo demás desaparecía; sí, no había nada ni nadie a mi alrededor y yo experimentaba una sensación completamente nueva me sentía como si fuese la mujer más feliz del planeta.

En cuanto él se percató de mi presencia me vio y aunque fue un gesto muy sutil pude captar que sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa. Yo sintiéndome un poco torpe caminé hasta mi carpeta, sintiendo que mis mejillas se enrojecían; en cuanto llegué ahí, Minoru y Yamazaki se retiraron, no sé si porque ya habían terminado de hablar con él o porque yo hice acto de presencia, pero simplemente me miraron, sonrieron ligeramente y me saludaron con un pequeño movimiento de mano y se fueron.

Tras sentarme, Shaoran también lo hizo, él tras mirar alrededor, movió su carpeta ligeramente para estar más cerca de la mía, y luego de posar sus preciosos ojos marrones sobre los míos me dijo en voz baja:

- Te ves hermosa hoy mi pequeña Sakura – mi corazón pegó un brinco de pura emoción, sonreí y quise lanzarme sobre él, darle un enorme beso y abrazo, pero me contuve no sé cómo. Así que sonreí y respondí su comentario:

- ¡Gracias!...y tú te ves guapísimo mi gran Shaoran – él rió suavecito, pues le causaba gracia que yo dijera "gran", luego de eso se puso un poco más serio y me preguntó:

- ¿Tienes tiempo libre después de las clases?

- Sí, hoy mi hermano y mi papá llegan tarde a la casa y yo ya hice mis deberes, así que estoy libre

- ¡Perfecto!...entonces, ¿te parece bien si almorzamos juntos? – yo asentí, obviamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y es que ¿cómo no hacerlo? si me agradaba la idea de pasar un tiempo con él – ok, te veo en la entrada de la escuela porque saliendo de las clases debo ir un momento a la oficina de la Maestra de Literatura a entregarle la tarea de Eriol

¿Él no vendrá mañana? – Shaoran negó con la cabeza y pude ver su rostro de preocupación

- No, anoche se fue a Inglaterra

- ¡Oh!...pero ¿está bien?

- Sí, de salud física sí. Pero su mente es la que está mal y necesita despejarse para aclarar ideas, solo no lo comentes por favor – comprendía que era algo complicado así que por mi parte no hablaría de ello, sería discreta con el tema:

- ¡De acuerdo!... ah, por cierto ¡gracias por el chocolate! – lo saqué de mi bolsillo y se lo enseñé – él lo miró extrañado y en seguida me dijo:

- Pero si yo no te lo he dado…- esa noticia me cayó como baldazo de agua fría y no supe qué decir; miré el chocolate, ¡tenía forma de corazón! ¿no era de Shaoran? Entonces, ¿quién lo había dejado? Cuando volví a mirarlo, él tenía el rostro muy serio y luego, tras suspirar, me dijo, :

- Sea quien haya sido es alguien que está teniendo detalles contigo que yo no he tenido, así que, esto me enseña algo muy importante…voy a ser más detallista con mi chica – yo me quedé sin palabras y algo confundida, pero luego sonreí y es que pude ver que él lo había tomado de un modo mucho más maduro del que yo creí que lo tomaría, así que le dije:

- Sea quien sea, igual un chocolate es bien recibido y lo compartiré contigo – él sonrió y tras partir el chocolate en dos, le di una parte.

Sonó el timbre y las clases reanudaron. El resto del día fue cotidiano, entre clases y ejercicios de matemáticas, pero siempre distintos porque ahora que Shaoran y yo compartíamos algo especial, cada cierto tiempo hallábamos una forma de transmitir nuestro interés en el otro. En las clases de historia, se la pasó enviándome mensajes de texto al celular y en la de matemática, con la excusa de ayudarme a resolver los ejercicios se la pasaba escribiéndome en las hojas frases para molestarme por ser de aprendizaje lento en esa materia.

Luego de que la jornada de clases de ese día terminara, Shaoran salió rápido hacia la sala de profesores, yo me quedé guardando mis cuadernos con más calma y luego fui hacia los casilleros con Meiling y Rika.

- Bueno, hoy tengo taller de cocina, así que debo quedarme todavía un rato más aquí en la escuela

- Ya veo… oye Rika ¿por qué estás en ese taller si tú te defiendes muy bien haciendo platillos y postres? – Meiling hizo esa pregunta porque en realidad era muy cierto, Rika era la que mejor cocinaba y hacía postres en nuestro grupo

- Es que me agrada mucho cocinar y pues ¿qué mejor forma de hacer lo que te gusta que tomando clases de eso? No sólo aprendes platos nuevos, sino que aprendes a perfeccionar tu técnica y al mismo tiempo, inviertes tus energías en lo que te agrada – todo lo dicho por ella era cierto, así que dije

- ¡Tienes razón! Son todos motivos válidos para llevar ese taller…

- Yo, por el contrario, entré al taller de dibujo, pero creo que no es lo mío… me aburro mucho y lo que hago, comparado al resto, no tiene mucha gracias… ¡es frustrante! – Meiling tenía rostro compungido cuando nos expresaba su desánimo, y eso la hacía ver muy graciosa, así que Rika y yo reímos. Tras depositar nuestros objetos personales en los casilleros y elegir otros que utilizaríamos, Rika se despidió para ir a su taller, mientras que Meiling y yo, fuimos juntas hacia la salida, en eso, ella me dijo:

- Hoy no trajiste patines, ¿viniste caminando?

- Oh no, mi papá me trajo, vino por esta ruta y pudo dejarme…

- Ya veo…y ahora ¿cómo volverás? ¿irás en bus? ¿caminando?

- Eh…pues, no lo sé, tal vez caminando – me sentía un poco preocupada por el cuestionamiento de Meiling, yo era malísima mintiendo y temía que me preguntara más cosas, porque bueno, nadie podía saber nada de lo mío con Shaoran... así que para poder distraerla invertí los papeles – y ¿tú? ¿Te irás en bus?

- Oh… pues no, Sasuke y yo iremos a almorzar a su casa y luego me quedaré a hacer la tarea de literatura ahí, él es más hábil en eso que yo… a mí aún me cuesta entender el significado de algunas palabras y me demoro más de lo normal haciendo esas tareas… ¡qué estrés!... en cambio Shaoran es muy hábil en eso, no le cuesta nada ya hasta parece japonés nato…hablando de él ¿lo has visto?

- Eh, pues en clases sí…

- Bueno, ya hablaré en la noche con él y muy seriamente…- yo me quedé en silencio sin decir algo y ella mi miraba con intensidad, hecho que comenzaba a intimidarme – ¿no vas a preguntarme por qué hablaré seriamente con él?

- ¿Preguntar? ¿yo?

- ¡Ay Sakura!...es que no sabes – de pronto, me jaló hacia un costado donde no hubiese tanto tránsito de alumnado y bajó la voz a un punto en el que yo sola pudiera escuchar – ¡me han dicho que Shaoran y esa tal Ito son más que amigos! ¿lo puedes creer? … - en cuanto ella dijo aquello, supe que el peso que aquel rumor causaba en mí era probablemente uno de los primeros con los que tendría que cargar, y de pronto me di cuenta de que había sido afortunada de no haber oído ningún otro durante el día. Tras salir de mi corto trance, seguí en silencio y ella al ver que no decía nada agrego – sí, lo sé… la noticia es para quedarse muda, pero ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Que él me había prometido no hacerla su novia ni nada y hoy me entero que ellos están juntos desde la fiesta pro-fondos… y no sólo eso, sino que durante todo el viaje han estado súper comunicados, que él no paraba de llamarla porque la extrañaba demasiado… ¡agggg! Si eso es cierto ¡lo mato!... aunque no sé si es verídica la información, porque esa Ito es una mentirosa, y yo apenas vi a mi primo coger el celular durante el viaje, pero tampoco lo vi mucho entre tanta actividad… ¡aysh! No sé qué pensar, qué creer… pero bueno, en esta escuela hoy me han llovido mil y un historias sobre ese par y mi primo me debe muchas explicaciones...

En aquel momento, en el que yo seguía muda, y Meiling continuaba con su monólogo, nos vimos interrumpidas por alguien. En cuanto me fijé en quien era, me di cuenta de que se trataba de el superior Mahashiro, que se había acercado en cuanto nos vio:

- Buenas tardes a ambas – Meiling lo vio de pies a cabeza, me miró y luego dijo

- Disculpa, ¿te conocemos?

- Oh, bueno…sí, que pocos modales he mostrado… ¡lo siento mucho! Mi nombre es Kenzo Mahashiro, voy un año adelantado y aunque a usted no tengo el gusto de conocerla, a la bella señorita Kinomoto, sí – en ese momento, reaccioné y dije

- Sí, es cierto…lamento no haberlos presentado, Meiling, él es el superior Mahashiro – hice una pequeña pausa, lo miré y agregué – ella es Li Meiling

- Mucho gusto de conocerla… te apellidas ¿Li? Eres familiar de ¿Shaoran Li?

- Así es, somos primos… - Meiling infló el pecho con orgullo y se relajó ligeramente – no sabía que lo conocías…

- Eh pues, sí…nos conocimos cuando iba a apoyarnos en el equipo de futbol, es amigo de Hiragizawa y pues, ahora también es conocido en mi año por ser la nueva conquista de Ito…noticia que me sorprendió mucho a decir verdad, aunque bueno, si la llevó a la fiesta pro-fondos, debí imaginarlo… - en lo que yo trataba de manejar las emociones de incomodidad que brotaba en mi pecho ante cada palabra sobre ese tema, pude ver que Meiling ponía un rostro de rabia…

- ¿Entonces es cierto que mi primo anda con esa? – Mahashiro se sorprendió por el modo en que Meiling se refería a Ito, y tras sonreír ligeramente dijo

- Al parecer sí, porque hoy desde temprano lo vi afuera de mi salón y en cuanto Ito llegó, ambos se fueron y no aparecieron hasta que acabó el primer receso…- aquella noticia no cayó nada bien a Meiling, por lo que cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo con evidente carga de rabia, apareció Sasuke que en cuanto notó que había un hombre hablándole a su chica, se acercó de prisa y con seriedad a interrumpir la conversación. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que era Kenzo Mahashiro se tranquilizó porque ambos eran parte del equipo de futbol; además, con rapidez se hizo partícipe de la conversación y la cosa para mí se hizo más pesada, pero en lo que hablaban el celular de Sasuke sonó y eso hizo que tanto él como Meiling se despidieran con prisa y se fueran, dejándonos solos a Mahashiro y a mí.

- Vaya, no sabía que Li tenía una prima y menos que ella salía con Sasuke…

- Eh… pues sí, es que ella entró a la escuela mucho después de que empezaran las clases…

- Ah, con razón… en fin, me acerqué porque además de querer saludarte y saber cómo estás, quería saber si habías encontrado lo que dejé hoy sobre tu carpeta

- Oh…¿el del detalle del chocolate fuiste tu?- él, cogiéndose el cabello algo avergonzado, asintió…yo que en ese momento comencé a caminar y él también, dije - sí lo recibí, estuvo muy rico, ¡gracias!...no sabía que habías sido tú quien dejó aquello en mi carpeta…

- Pues sí, fui en cuanto llegué pero no estabas, así que simplemente lo dejé ahí, pero olvidé poner que era de mi parte…aunque bueno, lo que importa es que te haya gustado…

- Sí, me gustó mucho… gracias.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… y por cierto…me preguntaba…- en ese instante estábamos ya cerca de la entrada principal de la escuela, yo aún no dejaba de pensar del todo en lo que habían dicho Meiling y él sobre los rumores entre Shaoran e Ito, así que probablemente en algún punto dejé de prestar atención a lo que él decía y reaccioné cuando oí - ¿Qué me dices?

- Etto… perdón, no oí lo que dijiste…

- Bueno, quería saber si podíamos ir a…

- Hola Mahashiro…- la voz que acaba de interrumpir la conversación era la de Shaoran, en cuanto la oí, lo miré y él estaba muy serio

- Hey Li, ¿qué hay bro? ¿qué ha sido de ti? Hace tiempo que no vas a apoyar al equipo…

- Sí, es que he estado un poco ocupado…

- Oh vaya, es una lástima, siempre diré que tienes mucho talento para el futbol; además, de que eres un muy buen bro – cuando dijo aquello sonrió y le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro a Shaoran, tras hacer eso, volvió a fijarse en mí y agregó – bueno, supongo que ustedes se conocen pues sino me equivoco van en el mismo año

- Así es – dijo Shaoran. Yo me limité a asentir

- Qué bueno… – dado que al parecer se había acabado el tema de conversación y que el silencio se hacía, Mahashiro retomó el tema que había quedado inconcluso por la llegada de Shaoran – entonces Sakura ¿qué dices?

- ¿Ah? – yo seguía sin pillar de qué hablaba

- Te decía para ir a almorzar, si es que no tienes algo ya planeado – Shaoran se quedó estático esperando que yo dijera algo,

- Ah… eh, pues verás… hoy no puedo, ya había quedado con Shaoran… - en eso Mahashiro se desconcertó un poco con mi respuesta y comenzó a mirarnos con rostro de no comprender a qué me refería con eso

- Espera, no entiendo… ¿ustedes dos están saliendo o algo así? … yo creí que él estaba en onda con Ito – en cuanto él soltó esa pregunta yo entendí que la respuesta que había dado podía interpretarse de ese modo, y entonces comencé a ponerme nerviosa y justo cuando iba a dar una respuesta, Shaoran habló

- Lo que pasa, es que tenemos una tarea asignada para mañana, y hemos quedado en hacerla hoy… y no, no ando en onda con Ito… todo lo que se ha especulado está sobredimensionado y no hay nada entre ella y yo

- Oh, ya veo, bueno sí, Ito es muy melodramática así que no dudo que toda esa historia sea como es por sus propias exageraciones.. aunque aquí entre nosotros, en verdad me alegro que no estés involucrado con ella bro… en fin, dado que no puedes hoy Kinomoto, pues no hay de otra, queda pendiente una salida entre tú y yo… - al decir eso, él me sonrió con descaro y claramente percibí que Shaoran se ponía tenso y serio, y yo…yo en verdad NO SABÍA cómo actuar en una situación así, jamás había estado en una circunstancia similar, solo quería que todo no se descontrolara, así que de inmediato miré el reloj y me limité a decirle

- Eh bueno, ya se nos hace tarde y nos tenemos que ir…

- Sí, claro…tienes razón, en caso me despido…te cuidas bro, y tú también Kinomoto, ya nos estamos viendo por ahí, tenlo por seguro – cada comentario de Mahashiro empeoraba el estado de Shaoran así que cogiendo el brazo de Shaoran dije

- Cuídate…vamos – Shaoran algo tenso dijo

- Nos vemos Mahashiro

Y ambos salimos caminando dejando a Mahashiro en el patio delantero de la escuela. Tras llegar a la esquina Shaoran paró un taxi y me invitó a subir; prácticamente la mitad del camino no hablamos nada, él seguía tenso y yo me sentía muy torpe sin saber cómo actuar en momentos como ese, tenía ganas de coger su mano y al mismo tiempo, tenía temor que de hacerlo, él me rechazara o algo parecido, temía una mala reacción de su parte. Sin embargo, me armé de valor y con timidez estiré mi mano y la posé sobre la suya, en cuanto él vio ese gesto, me miró y de inmediato, se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Nos quedamos así un instante y luego él, tras separarse ligeramente, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo

- Siento mucho mi mal humor…pero ya sabes, a veces no puedo controlar mi genio, menos cuando veo a otros coquetear contigo delante de mí – yo me quedé pensando en qué momento alguien había coqueteado conmigo y no dije nada, prefería dejarlo hablar – bueno, yo sé que Mahashiro lo hace porque no sabe que hay algo entre ambos, porque no me parece que sea de los que se meten con las chicas de otros; sin embargo, siempre es incómodo ver esas escenas – aún en silencio, me dije: ah…o sea que de quien hablaba era de él, y me reí un poco por el hecho de no haber sabido a quién se refería con "coquetear" … eso me hacía dar cuenta de que era aún muy tonta en estas cosas

- Pero tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, así que no hay nada por lo que debas sentirte incómodo, aunque… - en ese momento pensé en lo de los rumores de Ito y Shaoran y me sentí incómoda, fue en ese instante que descubrí que si Shaoran me quería de verdad, no tenía por qué afectarme esas historias inventadas, yo confiaba en él, en lo que él sentía por mí y estaba segura – si sé que no es fácil pero yo confío en ti y en lo que sientes por mí; además, debo confiar más en mí misma también porque si has llegado a sentir algo por mí es porque tengo algo que me hace única ¿no? – él me escuchó en silencio y cuando dije eso último me sonrió, me acarició la mejilla y luego me abrazó con más fuerza

- Sí pequeña, tienes mucha razón… es un tema de confianza en uno mismo y de confianza en el otro… yo confío en ti… sé que si estás aquí a mi lado a pesar de todo este embrollo es porque significo algo para ti…y obviamente eres más que única

- Significas muchísimo…demasiado

- Tú también…- y en ese momento se dio lo que tanto había estado esperando durante todo el día, un beso. Ese contacto era tan especial para mí, que quería que durara para siempre; sin embargo, tras unos minutos, sentimos que el taxista se detuvo y nos dimos cuenta de que acabábamos de llegar a casa de Shaoran. Bajamos, él pagó y entramos.

Una vez dentro, Hachi que ya estaba mucho más grande salió a recibirnos con mucha alegría, Shaoran lo saludó dándole unas suaves palmadas en el lomo, las cuales él respondió con una efusiva movida de cola y dando un par de saltos; luego vino hacia mí y yo hice lo mismo, por lo que obtuve una respuesta igual. Tras llegar a la cocina, nos encontramos con Wei, quien al vernos sonrió abiertamente:

- Muy buenas tardes joven Shaoran, señorita Kinomoto.

- Muy buenas tardes – respondí de inmediato sonriendo alegremente

- Buenas tardes Wei

- Ya les serví la comida, así que solo alístense para almorzar – ambos asentimos y fuimos al baño que estaba en el pasillo, ambos entramos a lavarnos la mano, y en él había un espejo muy grande por lo que nuestros reflejos estaban ahí y ambos nos miramos a través de él y sonreímos, yo le saqué la lengua y él rió más… de pronto, me echó unas pequeñas gotas de agua y yo le dije

- ¡Hey!…eso no se vale… - con mi mano aún con espuma de jabón le manché el rostro y él, picado por eso me cogió las manos con una sola mano y con la otra me echó otro chorro más cargado de agua lo que hizo que mi cabello, rostro y blusa se mojaran, nos reíamos tanto que en eso se apareció Wei y se quedó mudo cuando nos vio jugando así

- Jo…- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Cuando nosotros lo vimos nos pusimos serios y en seguida Shaoran completamente avergonzado y con el rostro rojo le dijo

- En seguida vamos Wei – él asintió y se retiró, yo con el corazón palpitando por la vergüenza no atiné a nada. Shaoran se lavó la cara y yo lo seguí lavando mis manos espumosas, luego me vi en el espejo y vi que estaba mojada así que cogí papel toalla para secarme pero en eso Shaoran me dijo – ahora te busco algo seco para que no te resfríes – dicho aquello se retiró y al minuto apareció con una polera suya, me la dio y agregó – cámbiate y yo te espero aquí – yo asentí e hice eso, luego salí y él seguía esperándome ahí, me vio, estiró su mano y yo no supe qué significaba aquello, él sonrió, se acercó a mí y me cogió la mano y así, hizo que entráramos al comedor donde Wei se encontraba preparando té. En cuanto nos vio, se fijó en el detalle de las manos, sonrió y dijo:

- Me agradará verla más seguido por la casa señorita Kinomoto – yo me puse rojísima, agaché la cabeza y dije

- Gracias …

- Bueno, será mejor que se sienten o se enfriará la comida – ambos nos sentamos y empezamos a almorzar, en ese momento Wei se retiró y nos dejó solos, durante un tiempo no dijimos nada, luego Shaoran habló

- La comida está deliciosa…

- Sí ¡exquisita! Es más, podría comer varios platos de estos

- Jajaja yo también; sin embargo, ahora quiero que hablemos de algo que es urgente – yo ya sabía de qué se trataba, por lo que me comí el último bocado y le dije:

- Sí, hablemos – él se puso de pie, llevo los platos al lavadero y luego tras cogerme la mano, me llevó al estudio de su casa, cerró la puerta e hizo que nos sentáramos en un mueble, una vez ahí comenzó

- Pues bien, hoy fui a hablar con Ito, y como podrás imaginar, su reacción no fue la mejor, pero bueno, le dije que yo no quería nada con ella, que lamentaba lo de la otra noche, ya sabes… el haber permitido que la situación se descontrole y que eso generara en ella una expectativa diferente; al final lo comprendió, pero sé que no se quedará calmada, al menos por un tiempo irá haciendo drama en la escuela…

- ¿Pero ella te dijo algo?

- Realmente no mucho… a ver, te contaré cómo fue…

_**FLASH BACK – POV SHAORAN**_

_Yo llegué temprano a la escuela, lo que más quería era poder acabar con ese tema rápido así que dejé mis cosas y fui directo para su salón, me asomé y sólo habían unas cuantas personas, así que decidí esperarla en el pasillo. En lo que hacía eso, había gente que me saludaba y por ahí cuando pasaban oía cosas como "¡qué lindo! En verdad no puede vivir sin ella" "mira, recién ha llegado a la escuela y lo primero que hace es buscarla…" "se nota que lo trae babeando…" entre más cosas, y pues yo no entendía bien a qué se referían pero lo atribuía todo a las especulaciones que probablemente se armaron durante el tiempo que nosotros estuvimos de viaje. _

_En ese momento, ya cansado de escuchar todas esas sandeces me puse los audífonos y empecé a oír música, casi 10 minutos antes de que empezaran las clases del primer turno ella apareció y en cuanto me vio dio un brinco sobre mí, cosa que me desconcertó sobre manera, así que de inmediato la separé de mí y esa reacción la hizo ponerse seria y decir:_

_- ¿Qué pasa bebé? ¿por qué reaccionas así? ¿no te da gusto verme de nuevo luego de tremenda semana de alejamiento?_

_- Ito, necesito hablar contigo urgentemente_

_- Okey, está bien… pero déjame encargarle mi tarea a alguien, espérame un segundo – entró a su salón encargó la tarea y justo cuando sonó el timbre salió… debido a que el pasillo no era el mejor lugar para conversar le sugerí que fuésemos a la azotea, en el camino ella iba intentado ser melosa conmigo, se abrazaba a mí, me quería coger la mano y pues yo siempre fui esquivo. Cuando llegamos allá arriba, ella intentó besarme, pero como lo vi venir, la detuve y le dije_

_- Ito, espera… en verdad, es necesario que hablemos ¿si? Así que necesito que estés concentrada – ella me miró un tanto exasperada y dijo_

_- Es que no entiendo bebé… ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estás frío y distante? Esa actitud me hace daño ¿sabes? _

_- Y bueno, justamente porque no quiero hacerte daño es que quiero hablar contigo…_

_- Pues habla… suelta lo que te trae así de raro para que volvamos a ser como antes, cariñosos y todo_

_- Está bien…empezaré diciendo que todo esto es un mal entendido_

_- ¿Un malentendido? ¿qué es un malentendido?_

_- Todo esto… eso de que hay algo entre tú y yo… porque en verdad aquella historia que circula no es verdad, carece de fundamento ya que no hay nada entre los dos y tú lo sabes muy bien_

_- ¿Pe…pero…pero de…de qué me estás hablando? ¿cómo que entre los dos no hay nada? _

_- Sí, tal como lo oyes…_

_- No… no puedes estar diciendo eso… ¿por qué me dices esto? – en ese momento empezó a llorar y cuando me quise acercar ella me hizo el gesto de detente con las manos, así que me quedé ahí de pie y le dije_

_- Siento mucho haberte hecho creer lo contrario Ito, en serio no fue mi intención, pero tampoco puedo permitir que tú sigas viviendo creyendo algo que no existe y… _

_- ¡Cállate! – me detuvo con un grito y luego levantó su rostro, tenía los ojos llorosos y la mirada muy molesta - eres el peor chico que he conocido Shaoran… tú sólo te aprovechaste de mí…de mi estado… tú sólo querías sacarle provecho a la situación… ¿cómo pudiste? ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así? … nadie antes había jugado así conmigo, ni los peores chicos que he conocido y yo que creí que tú eras distinto, pero veo que no, que eres mucho peor persona que ellos, porque solo buscas a una mujer para sacar provecho, utilizarla y luego dejarla ahí, completamente desinteresado de si la haces sufrir o no…_

_- Te equivocas Ito, yo no soy esa clase de chicos…_

_- ¿AH NO? ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO HAY NADA ENTRE AMBOS LUEGO DE QUE ME BESASTE EN LA FIESTA PRO-FONDOS? ¿QUÉ ACASO EL BESARTE A UNA CHICA ES PARA TI ALGO CABALLEROSO? _

_- No, no es caballeroso besarse con alguien cuando lo haces habiendo generado una expectativa previa de querer algo con esa persona y yo en ningún momento te hice creer algo así… pensé que al igual que yo tenías claro que invitarte al baile era algo que sucedía bajo la prerrogativa de ir sólo como amigos, mi intención jamás fue aprovecharme de ti, yo no te llevé a la fiesta con esa intención, simplemente sucedió… pero pues en realidad, eso ya no viene al caso, lo único que quiero hacer es dejar claro que lamento mucho haber permitido que aquello sucediera esa noche, que llegáramos a ese extremo…_

_- Pero no entiendo, si íbamos en plan de amigos, ¿por qué permitiste que te besara? ¿por qué? Yo creí que estabas interesado en mí…_

_- No lo sé… y no me malinterpretes, no es que seas una chica fea o algo por el estilo, pues no es así, eres muy guapa y linda, pero yo no me siento interesado en ti de un modo distinto al de un amigo, y por lo mismo, sé que no está bien que permita que sigas creyendo que la situación es diferente…lamento mucho haber permitido que esto llegue a este punto, porque en realidad no lo mereces, las circunstancias no me permitieron aclararlo antes y por lo mismo, hoy quise hacerlo lo más pronto posible y en persona…- ella, más tranquila, se limpió las lágrimas y tras quedarse un rato en silencio me dijo _

_- ¿En serio no te intereso?_

_- No Ito, y no te sientas mal por eso, no es que no aprecie tu belleza externa e interna, pero en realidad yo no he desarrollado un sentimiento diferente al de una amistad por ti…_

_- Es que… - se quedó pensando otra vez y luego continuó – es que no lo entiendo…soy bonita Shaoran… ¡soy linda!... ¡mírame! Soy la chica más deseada de la escuela... no entiendo qué es lo que te impide fijarte en mí…_

_- Y pues no lo sé, sólo sé que no hay un interés y no pretendo hacerte creer lo contrario._

_- No, y eso lo agradezco, pero aún me pongo a pensar en qué es lo que me falta para que tú no puedas fijarte en mí…_

_- Ito, no es que algo te falte, es que simplemente no se puede hacer que todas las personas se fijen en ti y finalmente, sobre los sentimientos no se tiene poder de dominio, si alguien llega a interesarse en otra persona no es porque se obligue a hacerlo, simplemente se da._

_- Bueno, puede que tengas razón… - volvió a quedarse en silencio y pensando, dicha situación ya me comenzaba a estresar, porque no quería seguir luchando con sus dilemas y en lo que pensaba en cómo finalizar la conversación ella volvió a hablar – está bien Shaoran, si no te agrado como para algo más, estoy dispuesta a ser tu amiga, pero eso sí… solo espero que no sea porque hay otra chica, porque para mí es sencillo darle fin a los rumores; sin embargo, lo que no me gusta es; además, de ser dejada y no ser correspondida, es que eso suceda porque existe otra chica en medio…- yo simplemente me quedé estático y escuché con atención todo lo que ella decía, porque en ese momento me comenzó a asustar el tono amenazante con el que hablaba – yo puedo tolerar que no quieras estar conmigo, pero no que lo hagas porque hay otra, eso jamás permitiré que suceda… no me gusta para nada la idea de que hay alguien que sea mejor que yo y que la escuela lo sepa, así que si es que existe alguna chica en tu vida, más te vale que la mantengas oculta, porque sino su vida será un infierno…no sé si me conozcas lo suficiente, pero no sabes de lo que soy capaz para defender mi reputación… y si es necesario dejar a la otra persona como la peor cosa que hay sobre esta tierra, lo haré…- cuando ella dijo eso, parecía como si fuese otra persona la que hablara, como si estuviese poseída por un alma extraña, ya que una vez dijo aquello, se le suavizó la voz y agregó – sin embargo, si no es por eso, todo estará bien entre tú y yo y ya veré qué me invento para callar los rumores…en fin, será mejor que me vaya…así que ya nos vemos por ahí guapo._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Y así fue como Shaoran me terminó de contar lo sucedido con Ito, precisó que luego de que ella se fue él se quedó ahí pensando en que debía cuidar mucho en no levantar sospechas entre ambos, temía mucho la amenaza que ella había lanzado.

Yo me quedé pensativa, algo confundida pero en parte me sentía tranquila porque al menos él ya había hablado con ella y el malentendido había sido aclarado, lo que llevaría a que poco a poco los rumores cesaran y eventualmente, serían encaminados en otras direcciones y probablemente en otras personas; sin embargo, lo que me tenía confusa era el hecho de tener que cuidar mucho de no hacer evidente lo que Shaoran y yo teníamos.

Ahora bien, estaba segura que no era tanto el hecho de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos con la finalidad de marcar territorio o algo parecido, no. Se trataba más que nada de sentirme en plena libertad de demostrar abiertamente lo que sentía por él y de no andarme cuidando en todos lados de lo que hacía. Pero poniéndolo todo desde una mejor perspectiva pues le dije:

- Uhmmm bueno, por un lado es tranquilizador saber que ya todo está aclarado entre ambos y que eso a la larga hará que cualquier rumor siga transitando por ahí; por otro lado, si bien es incómodo el hecho de tener que ser bastante disimulados y cuidadosos para que nadie sospeche de lo que hay entre ambos, creo que podemos sacarle el jugo a esa situación en el sentido de que podemos tomar ese tiempo para sentar bases entre nosotros, conocernos más sin que nadie opine ni nada…será complicado, pero quien sabe y hasta eso sea mucho mejor para nosotros – él me miraba atentamente y en eso impulsivamente cogió mi rostro y me dio un beso, yo completamente sorprendida, tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero luego me dejé llevar y así sin más comencé a besarlo también. Tras un largo rato besándonos – y qué adictivos eran esos besos – nos detuvimos, él me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazó

- Eres muy sabia pequeña, por eso me encantas, siempre le ves lo positivo a lo negativo y eso es algo que yo admiro demasiado en ti…no quiero que nadie haga negros tus días y menos que se hable mal de ti, así que si debo mantener mis sentimientos ocultos por ti, lo haré… porque si fuera por mí ahora mismo salgo gritando lo mucho que Sakura Kinomoto me gusta y me importa…- yo muy sonrojada me abracé más a él y le dije

- Estás locooo, pero así me encantas…

- Jajajajaja loco por mi bestia salvaje… ¿cómo una bestia salvaje fue a robarse todo de mí?

- Oye… ¡no me digas así! – me salió mi puchero y él mirándome con ternura me volvió a besar suavemente mientras me decía

- Te lo digo de molestoso, lo sabes ¿no? – yo asentí y profundicé más el beso y por un instante nos dejamos llevar; sin embargo, pronto descubriría que las hormonas de la adolescencia nos afectaban mucho pues cuando menos me di cuenta yo estaba encima de él deseando llegar un poco más allá, y esa sensación ya la había experimentado en el viaje, cuando ambos nos escondimos en el angosto cuarto de limpieza de la cocina, me forcé a reaccionar y en cuanto lo hice, sentía mi respiración agitada y la de él también, al tiempo que sentía arder a mis mejillas. Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente unos instantes, pero luego él dijo – okey, creo que lo mejor es que paremos y que vayamos a la sala a hacer los deberes – yo asentí y algo avergonzada me separé de él, de pronto, Shaoran me volvió a jalar e hizo que me sentara sobre sus piernas – espera…mírame a los ojos – yo completamente roja no quise hacerlo, por lo que él cogió mi barbilla e hizo que nuestras miradas hicieran contacto – pequeña, creo que es necesario que hablemos de lo que acaba de pasar ¿si? – yo de inmediato negué y tapé mi rostro – él con suavidad cogió mis manos y las alejó y luego volvió a buscar contacto visual, cuando me atreví a mirarlo, vi que él me observaba con ternura y con una ligera sonrisa – escúchame, es normal que te sientas así, avergonzada con la situación pero quiero que sepas que también es normal que cuando dos personas que se gustan y tienen mucha química, lleguen a sentir esos deseos carnales – en cuanto él dijo aquello volví a sentir que mis mejillas se re-incendiaban por lo que probablemente se ponían rojas de nuevo y tras negar con la cabeza, volví a tapar mi rostro – jajajaja pequeña, tranquila…

- Es que… es que… es que yo… yo jamás, jamás había sentido eso… y pues …

- Con más razón entonces debemos hablar de esto pequeña, como te digo, no hay nada de malo en que sientas esos deseos, eso es normal… tú me gustas muchísimo y aquí confieso algo, yo he sentido deseo puramente carnal antes pero por ti, lo que siento por ti cuando llegamos a ese punto es diferente, lo que tú me generas con tus besos es más que eso… no sé cómo explicarlo pero solo sé que el día que lleguemos a ese punto, te quiero hacer el amor. Honestamente no sé cuándo se dé esa situación entre ambos y yo sabré esperar el momento en el que tú estés lista para dar ese paso, contigo no tengo prisa Sakura…porque yo de ti, más que querer conocer esto de afuera, quiero conocer primero lo de adentro… sí, tal vez suene al típico discurso del chico que quiere enamorar a la chica para que ella caiga más rápido, pero no es así, lo digo en serio, yo a ti te veo y soy feliz solo haciendo eso, te escucho y no necesito más, si escucho tu risa, si veo tus ojos, esos ojos hermosos y expresivos me siento pleno… obviamente el día que pueda llegar a demostrarte por medio del contacto físico todo lo que generas en mí, también seré feliz, pero por ahora me quiero dedicar a conocerte a dejar que me conozcas, quiero que lo nuestro sea diferente y especial Sakura…- yo me abracé a él y oculté mi rostro en su cuello, estando ahí moví mi rostro en señal de afirmación y le dije

- Gracias por decirme esto Shaoran, me haces sentir muy especial y mucho más tranquila… ¡ah! Y obviamente menos avergonzada pues para mí todo esto es nuevo, pero yo también quiero demostrarte lo especial e importante que eres para mí y sí comparto la idea de que lo mejor es conocernos más antes de atrevernos a dar ese paso. Sin embargo, estuve pensando en que si tu me haces llegar a sentir esto, quiere decir que lo que siento por ti es bastante más fuerte de lo que yo misma sabía y eso me hace creer en que esto es único…

- Lo es pequeña y es mutuo…- nos quedamos así abrazados un rato, hasta que sonó el teléfono y luego Shaoran oyó los pasos de Wei acercarse, en eso me dijo – creo que viene a avisarme algo – nos separamos y luego lo oímos tocando la puerta del despacho

- Joven Shaoran, Dama Ieran desea hablar con usted… - de inmediato él se tensó, pero tras respirar dijo

- Pasa Wei – se abrió la puerta y él entró

- Aquí tiene el teléfono – tras entregarlo, volvió a retirarse

- Aló, habla Shaoran…- se quedó en silencio un rato mientras la interlocutora hablaba al otro lado de la línea – sí, sí lo fue… - silencio – estoy bien – silencio – ¿la próxima semana? – cuando él hizo esa pregunta su tono de voz cambió radicalmente, pero no supe interpretar qué significaba, podría tal vez definirlo como sorpresa y en parte alegría – pues sí, no estaré tan ocupado… - en cuanto dijo aquello supuse que la otra persona preguntaba si estaría con tiempo libre – me parece bien, entonces espero su llegada. Adiós. – así sin más colgó y de inmediato de relajó, como me vio con cara de no entender qué había pasado me dijo

- Era mi madre, me llamó para saludar y para anunciarme que probablemente la próxima semana vendría por unos días a Japón para estar conmigo – a medida que fue terminando la oración, pude percibir cierta alegría ante dicha noticia

- ¡Qué bueno! Siempre es genial que compartas tiempo con tus padres ¿tu papá también viene? – en ese instante él se puso de pie algo incómodo, pero luego me miró, volvió a sentarse y tomando mi mano me dijo

- No, pequeña en esta ocasión sólo viene mi madre… y es que… pues…la verdad es que mis padres están divorciados desde hace ya varios años atrás y yo no veo a mi papá hace como tres años porque él se fue a vivir a Londres, tiene negocios por allá y bueno, sé que también tiene una nueva familia actualmente – toda aquella noticia me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, no es que juzgase el hecho de que sus padres no estuvieran juntos, no. En realidad era más que nada el hecho de no haber tenido la más remota idea de aquello y es que fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que Shaoran era alguien súper reservado y por eso me quedé estupefacta, lo miré y vi una gran tristeza en sus ojos así que a lo único que atiné fue a abrazarlo y a darle un beso en la frente. Él se abrazó a mí y agregó – verás, es algo muy difícil para mí hablar de esto, es más, nunca lo he hablado con nadie, aunque Meiling lo sabe porque es de mi familia pero jamás le he expresado lo que la situación me generó en su momento y lo que hasta ahora me genera…

- ¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo? – se lo pregunté porque no quería que se sintiera forzado a hacerlo, él se separó y me miró a los ojos, por lo que yo tomando sus manos le dije – no tienes que hacerlo, o bueno, al menos no ahora, tal vez más adelante podrías hacerlo… yo lo único que quiero es que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, así que si alguna vez deseas hablar de esto, yo estaré aquí para escuchar…

- yo confío en ti Sakura y pues, aunque no me agrade hablar de esto, quiero contarte sobre aquella parte de mi vida… - miró al suelo, se acomodó en su sitio y comenzó – Cuando mis padres se separaron yo aún era niño, tenía aproximadamente 8 años de edad, en lo que a mí respecta aquella situación me afectó mucho, ya que la relación que tenía con mi papá era muy buena, él era un excelente padre, yo recuerdo que siempre trataba de darnos el mayor tiempo posible a mis hermanas y a mí, llegaba temprano a casa solo para jugar conmigo o para ponerse a conversar con ellas que estaban mucho más grandes como para jugar, pero pues ambos siempre jugábamos futbol, básquet, incluso fue él quien me enseñó a nadar, y si no hacíamos eso nos poníamos a dibujar y pintar, hasta me enseñó a tocar el piano. En realidad él era muy paciente, muy divertido y afectuoso, siempre fue buen padre, pero pues las cosas entre mamá y él no eran buenas para el final de su relación, discutían mucho y de todo. Yo al principio no entendía por qué sucedía eso, en verdad no sabía por qué era que ellos siempre estaban tan enfadados entre sí, hasta que una noche de pura curiosidad asomé mi cabeza por la escalera – ellos nos lo tenían prohibido, a las 8 de la noche ya debíamos estar todos en nuestras habitaciones y no debíamos bajar a la planta baja de la casa – pero pues yo sabía que papá había llegado porque acababa de escuchar estacionar su auto, así que cansado de que todas las noches ellos se pusieran a discutir, muy sigilosamente salí de mi habitación y me asomé. De lo que oí, ellos discutían porque mi madre aparentemente estaba saliendo con alguien de su empresa, oía a mi papá reclamar que él había visto a mi madre comiendo con el gerente de contabilidad en un restaurante súper lujoso y que los vio tomados de la mano… bueno, para esto, te debo contextualizar un poco más. Mis dos padres crecieron en hogares muy acomodados, eran de familias con dinero y poder y ambos se conocieron desde pequeños. Allá en China es común que la gente de dinero se frecuente constantemente, es un círculo más o menos pequeño y muy cerrado, así nomás no se puede entrar en ellos, pero en fin, mis abuelos pertenecían a ese círculo y fue así que mis padres se conocieron en una de las tantas reuniones sociales que habían y desde pequeños fueron amigos. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, los padres de mi papá decidieron irse a Londres para abrir una empresa allá, la empresa aún existe y se dedica a la venta de carros de marca y fue un negocio que rindió mucho desde que se inició, pero pues mi papá nunca se acostumbró mucho al ritmo de vida europeo, así que tras hablarlo con sus padres les expresó su deseo de regresar a China a estudiar la universidad. Mis abuelos terminaron apoyándolo pese a que inicialmente no estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando regresó a Hong Kong, volvió a encontrarse con mi mamá en la universidad, él estudiaba Administración de Negocios y mi mamá estudiaba Derecho. Según me cuenta él, en cuanto la vio se enamoró de ella – en cuanto dijo aquello, Shaoran sonrió – me decía que le parecía ver un ángel cada que ella pasaba por donde él estaba, así que pronto decidió conquistarla; sin embargo, mi madre fue un hueso muy duro de roer y es que dicen que ella había hecho una fama de ser muy cruel con los chicos, le decían "la dama de hielo", que hubieron muchos que intentaron conquistarla pero que ninguno había tenido éxito y es que ella siempre había sido muy seria y cortante. Sin embargo, mi papá era de los que no se daban por vencidos, por lo que fue muy paciente para conquistarla y enamorarla y al final lo consiguió, incluso cuando lo logró me dijo que se sentía el hombre más afortunado del universo, porque lo que él descubrió debajo de esa cortina de hielo fue amor del más puro, que mi madre era una mujer súper cariñosa y distinta a como se mostraba inicialmente. Cuando decidieron anunciar a sus familias que ellos estaban juntos, obviamente los padres de mi mamá observaron bien de qué familia provenía mi papá y bueno, dado que se trataba del hijo de una de las familias del círculo de amistades, estuvieron de acuerdo con que ambos fueran novios y que luego se casaran. Mi mamá, al momento de casarse heredó una de las empresas de sus padres por lo que tenía que administrarla y en teoría mi papá debía ayudarla con eso, pero pues como ellos habían comenzado a tener hijas, él quería gozarlas, jugar con ellas, y siempre le decía a mi mamá que ella también debía darse ese tiempo para compartir con sus hijas, y pues así comenzaron los problemas, debido a que mi papá no estaba a favor de la manía de mi madre de trabajar como loca es que las discusiones comenzaron a surgir y fue ahí que mi madre decidió contratar a una administradora y a un contador, y pues yo ya había nacido y era el único hijo varón, entonces mi papá estaba recontra embelesado conmigo que hasta descuidó por completo un par de empresas de sus padres y pues cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la quiebra mi papá tuvo que comenzar a trabajar duro y parejo para levantarlas, pero eso lo hacía infeliz porque no tenía tiempo para nosotros, llegaba agotado, encima mi mamá nunca estaba en casa, el pobre vivía muy cansado recuerdo… y fue por ese tiempo que alguien le hizo llegar el rumor de que mi mamá se traía algo con el contador y como podrás imaginar las discusiones al parecer se agudizaron con eso. Aquella noche que yo decidí asomar mi cabeza y él le reclamaba el hecho de haberla visto cenando con el contador, mi mamá negaba todo, que no había nada entre ella y ese señor – Shaoran comenzó a apretar los puños mientras contaba aquello – y mi papá se veía muy frustrado porque ella negara todo pese a que él mismo los vio cogidos de la mano y fue en eso que en su desesperación cogió por los hombros a mi mamá y la comenzó a sacudir; fue a ese punto yo no pude seguir en silencio y dije "¡basta!" cuando ellos notaron mi presencia, el gesto en el rostro de mi padre se suavizó… él lloraba Sakura, jamás lo había visto tan destrozado y a mi madre tampoco, tras limpiarse un poco el rostro con la mano, me dijo que bajara, yo lo hice y corrí hacia él y lo abracé. Mi papá me abrazó y me pidió disculpas por aquello, tras eso miró a mi mamá, también le pidió disculpas por su falta de auto control y dicho aquello anunció que se iba de la casa. Fue a partir de esa noche que mi hogar jamás volvió a ser el mismo, con papá viviendo aparte, ya no podía verlo tan seguido y pues mi mamá decidió dejar de trabajar tanto, iba lo estrictamente necesario a la empresa. Como al año de aquello, mis padres se divorciaron y fue entonces que papá decidió irse a Londres nuevamente, yo lo extrañaba mucho, siempre lo llamaba, pero pues nuestra relación se fue enfriando con la distancia y al parecer mi mamá lo notó, por lo que poco a poco ella intentó llenar su vació con su propia presencia. Obviamente no podía jugar conmigo al futbol, al básquet, pero me acompañaba a las academia de deporte a la que me había matriculado. Siempre iba a mis campeonatos, e incluso a mis recitales de piano, por ese tiempo nos unimos mucho, hasta que claro, uno llega a la adolescencia y comienza a parecerle vergonzoso que lo vean acompañado de su mamá y eso a ella le parecía gracioso pero lo entendía y pues poco a poco ya no podíamos estar tan juntos aunque siempre tratábamos de pasar tiempo juntos, íbamos al cine, o hacíamos viajes. En alguna ocasión vinimos aquí a Japón y yo me sentí muy a gusto aquí, por lo que en aquella ocasión brotó en mí la idea de vivir alguna vez en este país y pues bueno, todo estuvo así un tiempo más, hasta que de pronto ese contador comenzó a frecuentar más y más la casa, y tal vez era porque mi papá ya había sospechado de él que yo no me sentía para nada cómodo con su presencia; además, siempre intentaba darme consejos como si fuese mi padre o intentaba sacarme temas de chicas para ganarse mi confianza y yo detestaba eso, por lo mismo, le decía a mi mamá que no lo invitara a la casa, pero pues ella creía que era mero capricho mío y pues fue ahí que mis problemas con ella comenzaron, fue así que cuando ella me anunció que le iba a dar una oportunidad a ese tipo, yo decidí venirme a vivir a Japón y aunque ella se opuso rotundamente a darme permiso, yo llamé a papá para que me apoyara en la decisión y él primero me dijo que fuera con él, pero pues yo ya sabía que él tenía familia allá, así que le dije que prefería venir a Japón, así que luego de insistir un poco más con lo de ir a vivir con él, me terminó diciendo que iba a apoyarme con esto y fue él quien me consiguió este departamento, quien me regaló el carro y pues es mi padre quien actualmente se encarga de brindarme el apoyo financiero para subsistir y estudiar, porque lo que a mi mamá respecta, ella se negó a darme apoyo alguno, aunque cuando vio que estaba decidido a irme y que nada ni nadie iba a hacerme cambiar de decisión, me dijo que me dejaría ir sólo si venía aquí con Wei y fue así que yo llegué a parar por aquí con él. Como verás, es por eso que mi relación con mi madre es complicada y al principio yo no quería saber nada de ella, pero es mi madre y la extraño, así como extraño a mi papá… trato de comprender su situación, pero en verdad, es complicado verla con ese hombre… esa persona me resulta desagradable y no lo digo por celoso, no. Finalmente no me agrada la idea de que ella se quede sola, y no es que me oponga a que ella se vuelva a enamorar, es solo que ese tipo jamás me dio buena espina…pero bueno, será agradable verla y pasar un par de días con ella. – yo había permanecido en completo silencio en lo que él me contaba su historia, cuando terminó de contármela yo acaricié su rostro, le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije

- Has pasado por mucho…- él sonrió, me abrazó y asintió, luego de eso me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo

- Sí, pero hoy me quité un gran peso compartiendo todo esto, lo necesitaba…gracias por escucharme Sakura

- Gracias a ti por contarme tu historia… - tras permanecer un momento así. Él recordó que debíamos hacer los deberes de la escuela, así que nos pusimos a hacerlos. Cuando terminamos eran ya 7 de la noche, fue en ese instante que recordé que Touya llegaba a casa a esa hora y que sino me veía ahí, me iba armar el lío del siglo, así que me apresuré a buscar el celular y casi como si hubiese invocado al demonio, él comenzó a llamar. Me puse nerviosa y no supe qué hacer, Shaoran se dio cuenta y me dijo

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué te pones tan tensa?

- Es que es mi hermano, probablemente ha llegado a casa y no me ha encontrado ahí… ha de estar molesto porque no he avisado que llegaría tarde y yo no sé mentir… ¿qué hago?

- Tranquila, tú contéstale y dile que has estado en casa de un compañero porque te habían asignado un trabajo grupal que debían acabar hoy… y no es mentira, mira que para el proyecto de ciencias nosotros debemos entregar nuestra parte mañana…- yo bastante nerviosa, cogí el celular y regresé la llamada

- ¿Aló hermano?

_- ¿Sakura, dónde demonios estás? ¿Por qué no has venido a la casa y no has avisado nada? _– Touya estaba verdaderamente molesto

- Hermano, lo siento… es que hoy en la mañana coordinamos con el grupo de ciencias y pues hoy sí o sí debía avanzar mi parte con uno de mis compañeros y ya entre tanta cosa en mente, se me pasó avisarte…pero ya estoy yendo para la casa

_- Ya te dije que está mal que no avises nada…_

- Sí, lo sé… se me pasó por completo… en serio, discúlpame

_- Ya, ya… ¿dónde es la casa de tu compañero?_

- Está en la misma zona residencial en la que vive Tomoyo

_- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?_

- Eh… pues, no es necesario … yo tomo el bus…

_- Ya es tarde Sakura… no pasan muchos buses a esta hora… mejor te recojo _– yo sabía que no era prudente contradecir a mi hermano cuando ya estaba algo irritado, así le dije

- Está bien, en un momento te mando la dirección por mensaje –

_- Ok, la espero y voy por ti… además, quiero conocer a ese compañero tuyo que no sé quién es… _- en ese instante me surgió una enorme gota en la cabeza y no dije más. Touya colgó y yo le conté a Shaoran lo que me había dicho. Él sonrió y dijo

- Bueno, en parte me parece bien que tu hermano se preocupe por ti y te cuide, aunque veo que se la pondrá difícil a quien se te acerque… o sea, me la pondrá muy difícil…- él rió divertido… yo por el contrario comencé a sentirme angustiada, mi hermano podía ser imposible a veces y pues recordé bien cuando en la escuela primaria se la pasaba espantando a todos mis amiguitos varones

Shaoran y yo tomamos té mientras Touya venía por mí a recogerme, en ese momento él me dijo que ya seguiríamos hablando luego por el chat, así que mientras bromeábamos sobre eso, el timbre sonó y era mi hermano quien acababa de llegar con su moto. Wei le dijo que en seguida salíamos y así hicimos.

Shaoran me acompañó hasta la puerta y se ofreció a llevar mis cosas pese a que yo le dije que era mejor que lo hiciera por mí misma para no levantar sospechas, pero pues Shaoran a veces, algo cabezotas como mi hermano, se negó a dejar que yo hiciera eso. Cuando estuvimos fuera, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Touya y decir:

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Shoran Li – mi hermano serio como siempre lo observó con detenimiento y dijo

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto – ambos se inclinaron ligeramente, luego me miró y me dijo – sube monstruo – en ese momento mi rostro se puso rojísimo y me enfadé muchísimo

- ¡Hey! … - pero contuve las ganas de meterle un buen golpe solo porque Shaoran estaba ahí, así que conteniendo mi furia caminé hacia la moto, y luego sin siquiera ver a Shaoran a la cara me despedí – gracias por todo… nos vemos mañana en la escuela

- De nada… buenas noches a ambos – Shaoran entrego a Touya mis cosas y luego se inclinó ligeramente. Mi hermano en cuanto notó aquello, lo observó más sigilosamente y sin decir más, acomodó mis cosas, se puso el casco, me dio uno y con la mano le dijo

- Buenas noches, mocoso… - lo último que pude notar es que Shaoran se quedó de piedra ante aquella forma de despedirse de Touya y pues en el camino él comenzó a decirme – ese compañero tuyo es muy atento contigo… - yo algo nerviosa y agradeciendo estar atrás sin que él pudiera verme el rostro le dije

- ¿Atento? … ¿a qué te refieres?

- Pues te cargó las cosas… ninguno de los mocosos de tu edad hacen eso, salvo que estén interesados en la chica a la que acompañan…

- Ay hermano por favor… no lo sobre dimensiones

- Yo solo digo…además, fue muy amable al saludarme, como esperando dar una buena impresión… todo eso es muy sospechoso…

- Bueno, si tú lo dices… yo sólo te diré que espero no te pongas paranoico y te sepas comportar – el gruñó y no dijo más todo el camino, pero yo estaba segura que al más mínimo descuido y mi hermano en una se daría cuenta de todo

Tras llegar a casa, fui a mi habitación a terminar de avanzar mi parte del trabajo de ciencias. Una vez que finalicé prendí mi computadora portátil e inicié sesión. Una vez conectada, vi a Shaoran en línea:

_**Syaoran Li:**__ ¡Hola preciosa! ¿todo tranquilo?_

_**Saku Kinomoto:**__ sí, todo tranquilo aunque mi hermano se puso suspicaz y me estuvo preguntando por qué tenías tantas atenciones conmigo…_

_**Syaoran Li:**__ jajajajajajaja ¿en serio?... por lo visto tu hermano es muy perspicaz _

_**Saku Kinomoto:**__ así es… u.u es un dolor de cabeza a veces, pero pues con los años ya una se termina acostumbrando…_

_**Syaoran Li:**__ imagino que sí… esperame un momento, acaba de conectarse Eriol y me está hablando_

_**Saku Kinomoto:**__ oki, mientras tanto te voy mandando el mail con el archivo adjunto de mi parte_

Como a la media hora, en lo que yo terminaba de avanzar mi investigación sobre la etapa renacentista para la clase de historia, Shaoran mi volvió a hablar

_**Syaoran Li:**__ ¿aún estás despierta?_

_**Saku Kinomoto:**__ sí, aunque ya a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo_

_**Syaoran Li:**__ jajajajajaja lo imagino… aunque ya quisiera yo ser Morfeo ;) _

_**Saku Kinomoto**__: y yo que tú lo seas :* jajajajajaja ;)_

_**Syaoran Li**__: jajajajajaja la más linda… por cierto, ya me llegó tu mail, todo está ok, ahora yo le agrego mi parte que ya terminé y se lo envío a Sasuke…_

_**Saku Kinomoto:**__ ya, perfecto! Verdad, ¿qué pasó con Eriol? ¿Cómo está?_

_**Syaoran Li:**__ uhmmm está bien, aún sigue por Inglaterra pero pues dice que regresa el miércoles, me dijo que ya tiene todo más claro … yo espero que en verdad sea así, sobre todo porque en este momento, en la escuela las actividades comienzan a aumentar _

_**Saku Kinomoto:**__ siii… eso mes está volviendo loca :'( …hoy hicimos literatura, y el ensayo de ciencias, pero para mañana queda lo de historia y luego lo del ensayo de inglés… u.u ¡me volveré loca! Pero bueno, será mejor que vaya a dormir que ya casi son 11 de la noche y mañana no me despertaré a tiempo_

_**Syaoran Li:**__ sí, mejor descansa pequeña, hoy ha sido un día muy largo… a mí me toca hablar con Meiling a quien mandé a volar hace un rato, así que mejor es que la busque para ver qué quiere… te mando mil besitos de buenas noches y un abrazo inmenso…te veo mañana en la escuela mi preciosa Sakura – yo sonrojada hasta la luna le dije_

_**Saku Kinomoto:**__ hasta mañana mi Shaoran, otros mil besitos y dos enormes abrazos inmensos :P jajaajaj descansa_

Me desconecté y me eché a dormir.

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O

Al día siguiente, felizmente me desperté temprano, me alisté y fui a la escuela sin prisa. Cuando llegué vi a Tomoyo, tenía otro semblante, se veía que ya había podido descansar y en cuanto me vio, me sonrió y me dijo:

- Sakurita ¡buenos días!

- ¡Buenos días Tomoyo!… ¡qué bueno que ya estés mejor!

- Sí, anoche dormí muy bien y hoy amanecí como nueva… vi que Sasuke me envió sus partes del trabajo de ciencias, yo hoy haré la mía y se las paso… verdad, mira… mi mamá me dio estos nuevos celulares… son los nuevos equipos que han llegado a la empresa, y los más modernos del mercado también, te quería dar uno para que puedas disfrutar de más tecnología

- Oh… etto… gracias Tomoyo… no deberías…

- Nada, no es nada del otro mundo…además, el tuyo ya estaba fallando, más bien, te lo activaré antes de que llegue el resto - ella se puso a activarlo y en eso llegó Su Chang y nos saludó

- Buenos días

- Buenos días Chang – respondimos al unísono con Tomoyo

- ¿Qué hacen? – se acercó ella, interesada

- Pues le estoy activando a Sakura el equipo que mi mamá le mandó como regalo

- Oh… pero si es un celular súper moderno … ¿ya está a la venta?

- No, la siguiente semana sale recién al mercado

- Sí, eso había escuchado…

- Yo espero aprender a usarlo – dije aquello un poco avergonzada, ambas me miraron y sonrieron… en eso llegó Rika

- Hey chicas, buenos días – se nos acercó y luego de explicarle lo que pasaba ella dijo – oigan, en los pasillos he estado escuchando nuevos rumores del supuesto romance entre Li e Ito – Rika bajó la voz y todas nos miramos unos segundos sin saber qué decir, hasta que Tomoyo habló

- ¿Ah si? Y ¿qué se está diciendo ahora?

- Pues que el día de ayer Ito terminó con él… - ella bajó aún más la voz, incluso se sentó en la mesa que estaba delante de la de Tomoyo – se dice que Li fue a buscarla al inicio de las clases, dicen que se veía desesperado por verla y que bueno, ella ya se sentía un poco atosigada por cómo es él, que es muy meloso, que a cada rato la busca y que eso a ella no le gusta, así que prefirió cortar con eso por lo bueno…- yo me reí mentalmente, pero al parecer, de manera inconsciente una sonrisa medio irónica se formó en mi rostro, porque de inmediato Tomoyo, Rika y Chang me miraron - ¿por qué sonríes Sakura?

- ¿Ah? … etto… no por nada, sólo recordé algo… - las tres me miraron con sospecha pero en eso entró Meiling, seguida por Shaoran y Sasuke que venía cargando las cosas de ella. Justo en ese instante Tomoyo terminó de activar el celular y me lo dio

- Ya está listo para ser usado, activa el whatsapp para comunicarnos por ahí – yo no sabía a qué se refería, así que le dije

- ¿What qué?

- Whatsapp… es una aplicación – me jaló el celular y me señaló un ícono – este ícono de aquí es … lo activas y por ahí nos comunicaremos

- Eh… - miré el ícono y me quedé preocupada porque no sabía qué tan difícil sería activar algo como eso. En verdad esperaba que fuera sencillo, pero ya lo haría luego. Justo ahí se nos acercaron los recién llegados y Meiling preguntó

- ¿Qué tanto secretean? – todas se pusieron tensas, menos yo que estaba observando el celular aún con extrañeza, por lo que Rika dijo

- ¿Eh? … no, nada… estábamos observando el celular de última generación que Tomoyo le acaba de dar a Sakura – en ese momento Meiling, Sasuke y Shaoran miraron el celular y se asombraron

- wow… se ve increíble – Sasuke comentó aquello mientras lo miraba por todos los ángulos – te ganaste con un equipo así Kinomoto – a mí me surgió una gota en la sien, pues si hubiera sido por mí yo hubiese seguido con mi celular. Shaoran lo miró y sonrió, luego dijo

- Bueno, al menos así tendrás aplicaciones más modernas – todos asintieron dándole la razón, y es que siempre me habían instado a renovar mi antiguo celular porque con él sólo podía recibir mensajes de texto y llamadas y bueno, tomaba fotos, pero nada más. Mientras que todos ellos tenían celulares más modernos y se comunicaban por varios medios distintos a los que yo era completamente ajena

- Eh… pues supongo que sí, aunque me tomará un tiempo adaptarme a tanta tecnología, pero creo que ya era hora de hacer el cambio

- Más que necesario Sakura; además, tienes un súper celular, es el más moderno de todo el mercado eh…- Meiling lo observaba con admiración – asumo que tú también tienes uno así Tomoyo

- Sí, mi mamá me dio dos … uno para mí y uno para Sakura…

- ¿Tu mamá conoce a Sakura? – preguntó Meiling

- Así es, desde que era una bebé … es que mi mamá es prima de la mamá de Sakurita

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que ustedes están emparentadas en algún punto

- Ajá… Sakura y yo somos primas, un poco lejanas, pero primas finalmente

- ¡Qué genial! Por eso se conocen desde siempre

- Sí, desde muy pequeñas – Shaoran solo escuchaba con atención y me miraba de reojo. Yo estaba un poco colorada y es que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero pues como todas las respuestas las daba Tomoyo, por ahí me sentía un poco más tranquila. Al poco rato, en lo que seguían curioseando sobre mi pasado y el de Tomoyo, se nos acercaron Minoru y Takashi con Chiharu.

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Yamazaki

- Aquí, aprendiendo un poco más del parentesco entre Sakura y Tomoyo – dijo Meiling

- Oh… yo pensé que estaban reunidos para apoyar moralmente a Shaoran que según he oído en todo el camino hasta aquí, ha sido tremendamente despreciado por Ito – todos nos quedamos de palo sin saber qué decir, pero Meiling, fiel defensora saltó

- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ DICIENDO ESAS SANDECES? – Takashi se asustó, pero de pronto respondió

- Eso es lo que se rumorea en los pasillos, yo no sé nada…solo sé que supuestamente el día de ayer Ito mandó a rodar al buen Shaoran – todos miraron al aludido, quien estaba serio y por primera vez percibí en sus ojos un poco de cansancio ante la situación. Él se encogió de hombros y dijo

- Bueno, yo no diré nada… qué digan, hablen e inventen lo que quieran

- No, no y ¡NO! …Shaoran, debes salir a dar tu versión… no debes permitir que digan eso y te hagan quedar así… es más, ya mismo voy a hacer algo… - en cuanto Meiling comenzó a salir, él la detuvo y le dijo muy serio

- ¡NO MEILING! Déjalo así… ya pronto dejarán este asunto…

- Es que no está bien que te quedes así, ¡debes defenderte! – Takashi asentía apoyando a Meiling

- En verdad sí colega… no es justo que tu imagen quede así… tienes que defender tu reputación… y no te sientas mal, tienes derecho a defenderte… - Chiharu jaló ligeramente del brazo a su novio y le dijo

- Ya deja el asunto Takashi, si Li no quiere hacer nada, no debes seguir insistiendo, él tendrá sus propias razones – en ese momento yo agradecía la intervención de Chiharu y es que en parte era pesado ver a Shaoran tener que defenderse sin poder argüir las razones más exactas, y lo notaba a punto de perder la paciencia, pero Yamazaki a veces era muy terco

- Es que no es justo…además, yo jamás vi a Shaoran interesado en ella… todos esos rumores sobre que él la llamaba todo el rato cuando estábamos de viaje eran más que vil mentiras e inventos alejados de toda realidad; sobre todo, porque es claro que el interés de él es por otra persona – en ese instante varias chicas que estaban cerca de nuestro círculo de conversación oyeron eso mientras pasaban y de inmediato se pusieron a susurrar. Fue ahí que la tensión en el rostro de Shaoran se hizo más que notorio y Chang dijo

- Bueno, creo que es mejor cambiar de tema… ¿alguno de ustedes ya avanzó con el álbum de botánica? – todos de inmediato se tensaron ante el recuerdo… eran muchas, pero muchas hojas recolectadas en el viaje y hacer ese álbum sería un suplicio. Lo peor era que teníamos que entregarlo la próxima semana; sin embargo, entre tantas otras tareas pendientes para las otras materias, el tiempo se reducía al fin de semana.

- Yo ya voy por la mitad… pero eso porque me he estado quedando despierta un par de horas extra en las noches... y el problema es que paro con sueño en las clases – cuando Rika dijo aquello, todos le tuvimos envidia, al parecer ninguno de nosotros había avanzado algo del suyo

- ¡Qué envidia! – dijo Meiling con evidente cansancio – yo me demoro tanto haciendo las tareas de letras, que apenas tengo tiempo de acabar las otras y ese álbum de botánica es y será mi pesadilla el fin de semana entero.

- No sólo el tuyo, creo que el de todos – observó Tomoyo

Unos minutos después, sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de clases. El resto del día pasó tranquilo, entre las clases y el estrés porque nos seguían dejando más y más deberes para la casa y pues los rumores sobre el supuesto rompimiento entre Ito y Shaoran era uno de los temas más sonados en toda la escuela. Lugar al que ibas, lugar en el que se especulaba alguna versión de la ruptura, pero todas las versiones llevaban a que era Ito la que había mandado a volar a Shaoran, que él estaba súper enamorado de ella y que probablemente ahora él estaba más que destrozado. A decir verdad, oír todo eso era algo fastidioso, pero sabiendo la verdadera historia, en ocasiones sonaba graciosa la versión dramática creada por Ito.

Shaoran al parecer llevaba con tranquilidad todo aquello, en realidad lo que más le preocupaba era que se especulara lo contrario o que había alguien en su vida, alguna otra chica de por medio como razón de esa ruptura, porque sabía que si algo así comenzaba a transitar entre esos rumores, él sería muy pero muy observado y era más probable que se descubra lo que había entre ambos.

A la salida de clases, yo tuve que ir a mis ensayos con el club de porristas, y en lo que duró el entrenamiento de la nueva dinámica, mi mente estuvo bastante distraída de todo aquello que últimamente me tenía preocupada. Cuando acabamos, me despedí de las chicas y fui a las duchas con prisa, debía llegar a casa para preparar la cena.

Tras salir de la ducha, me puse un pantalón de deporte y un polo cuello tortuga porque estaba haciendo algo de frío, pero cuando quise abrigarme más, me di con la sorpresa de que había olvidado la polera en casa. Resignada salí de las duchas y cogí el celular nuevo que me había dado Tomoyo, en lo que caminaba a la salida, activé esa aplicación de la que me habían hablado y a los segundos me habló Shaoran.

_**Shaoran Li:**__ Oh… por fin tienes whatsapp – yo sonreí cuando vi que él me escribió. Sí, soy muy cursi, pero cada que él da señales de vida yo soy muy feliz_

_**Sakurita K.:**__ jajajaja sí, estaba preocupada por cómo usar esta aplicación, pero parece ser sencillo_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ Sí, no es cosa del otro mundo…y ¿cómo estás pequeña? ¿sales ya del entrenamiento?_

_**Sakurita k.:**__ Así es, estoy caminando hacia la salida para ir a casa… pero me muero de frío u.u … olvidé traer la polera _

_**Shaoran Li:**__ Ay pequeña!...pero si hace frío, no debes olvidar cargarla contigo…_

_**Sakurita K.:**__ sí, lo sé… pero a veces soy muy despistada… en fin… ¿tú qué haces?_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ yo en mi casa, terminando el ensayo de inglés y puliendo mi escrito de Historia…oye pequeña, si tienes mucho frío, creo que en mi casillero dejé una polera…ve y sácala para que te abrigues – yo súper enternecida por ese gesto le dije_

_**Sakurita K.:**__ Awww… 3 graciasssss_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ no tienes nada qué agradecer… mi casillero es el 227 y la contraseña es 1888 …_

_**Sakurita K.: **__Oki, gracias… en un ratito te escribo-_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ Ok._

En cuanto llegué al casillero de los chicos, me fijé bien en que nadie más hubiera por ahí, abrí rápido el casillero, y vi un montón de cartas de amor perfumadas. Debido a que no quería demorarme más de lo necesario, hice caso omiso a mi incomodidad y a las "cartitas" y saqué la polera. Cerré el casillero y me dispuse a alejarme cuando de pronto, me di con que un chico de un año superior se acercaba y al verme ahí, comenzó a pasarme la voz, yo me apresuré a salir y preferí no detenerme, incluso empecé a correr…lo último que pude escuchar fue "hey! ¿Por qué usas la polera de Li? ¿eres su novia acaso?"

Yo me puse muy nerviosa y tan lejos quería llegar lo más pronto posible que no paré de correr hasta que llegué al parque Pingüino. Ya eran casi 5:30 de la tarde, por lo que preferí apresurarme para llegar a mi casa. Cuando estuve ahí, saqué el celular y le escribí a Shaoran, y le conté lo que había pasado. Él no dijo gran cosa, pero estaba segura de que la noticia lo había preocupado, igual yo estaba segura de que ese muchacho no había visto mi rostro y por lo mismo, no podría saber de quién se trataba, pero el riesgo a los rumores era latente y eso era lo que nos preocupaba. Luego de decirle a Shaoran que debía ponerme a cocinar, dejé de hablar con él y me cambié de ropa para estar más cómoda.

Comencé a cocinar y no sabía por qué pero me sentía muy angustiada por ese incidente, tanto así que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacía. En ese instante llegó mi hermano, con una enorme bolsa con compras y me dijo:

- ¿Qué se supone que estás cocinando monstruo? – echó un vistazo a mi sopa y dijo – eso no se ve bien…deja que en seguida te ayudo – yo ligeramente sonrojada reaccioné y vi que, en efecto, mi sopa de algas no se veía muy apetitosa

- Uy…se me pasó echarle la esencia de orégano

- En qué andarás pensando – mi hermano me miraba con suspicacia pero yo no respondí nada – bueno, por ahora lo que importa es mejorar lo que has hecho y preparar alguna cosa más, porque papá tiene un invitado y no tardan en llegar – yo que no sabía nada de eso dije alarmada

- ¿Qué? ¿invitado?

- Sí monstruo…si estuvieras en este planeta lo sabrías. Nos mandó un mensaje a nuestros celulares. En ese momento recordé que había dejado el celular abandonado en mi habitación. Así que tras ir por él, en efecto, me di con el mensaje de mi papá "hija, hijo. Lamento avisarles recién pero hoy iré con un invitado a cenar, procuren preparar algo para cuatro personas"

- Tienes razón… pero no dice quién es, tú sabes quién vendrá

- No, ni idea… pero si viene ha de ser que se trata de alguien importante – yo lo medité y dije

- Sí, ha de ser así, entonces esmerémonos para preparar algo rico.

Y así fue, mi hermano y yo nos pusimos a cocinar con mucho esmero y una vez terminamos de hacerlo nos fuimos a dar un duchazo para estar más presentables cuando el invitado de papá llegara. Probablemente se trataba de un señor mayor pero pues, nosotros siempre teníamos esa costumbre de estar bien presentables cuando algún compañero de papá venía como invitado.

Yo me puse un vestido sencillo color rosa, y me arreglé ligeramente para no parecer muy producida, y una vez terminé de echarme un poco de maquillaje en las pestañas y labios, vi que el resultado no estaba mal, al menos me veía decente. Cuando terminaba de peinarme oí el auto de papá estacionándose en la cochera, así que me eché un poco de fragancia y bajé.

Mi hermano ya estaba ante la puerta de entrada, me posicioné a su costado y es que queríamos recibir a los recién llegados en la puerta. En eso, mi papá abrió la puerta y tanto Touya como yo nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos al ver que el invitado de nuestro padre era un joven de apenas unos años más que yo, incluso era menor que mi hermano, aunque se notaba que era alguien importante y de origen extranjero.

Mi papá nos sonrió al vernos ahí, y en seguida dijo en ingles:

- Sr. Schultz, ellos son mis hijos: Touya y Sakura Kinomoto – El joven nos miró, sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia al estilo oriental, nosotros devolvimos el saludo del mismo modo e invitamos a ambos a pasar. Una vez en la sala, traje un poco de té y en lo que Touya servía la cena y mi papá se retiraba un momento a su despacho, decidí quedarme ahí haciéndole compañía al Sr. Schultz. Él me observaba con detenimiento y tras probar un poco del té dijo en ingles

- Tú eres la hija menor del doctor Kinomoto ¿no? – yo asentí y él sonriendo ligeramente me dijo – me alegra que me entiendas, porque mi japonés es pésimo… ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 16 - le dije con timidez, él se acomodó en el asiento y dijo

- Ya veo, yo tengo 19 años y vestido así parezco de 30 creo – yo por primera vez me permití observarlo un poco más y me di cuenta de que en verdad era alguien muy elegante y bastante apuesto. Tenía los ojos azules, la tez clara pálida y el cabello marrón oscuro, sus facciones eran bastante elegantes y varoniles, su rostro era de forma cuadrada, sus cejas bien pobladas, la nariz bastante fina y levantada y cuando sonreía unos hoyuelos se le formaban en los cachetes. Era bastante atractivo en realidad, pero aunque usaba terno, yo me daba cuenta de que era alguien joven, así que le dije

- Pues yo sigo viendo que usted es alguien bastante joven – él abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió un poco más

- ¿En serio? Oh, vaya…gracias, ya me preocupaba verme como un señor

- Pues no, en realidad se ve bastante joven

- ¡Qué buena noticia me has dado! – en ese instante llegó mi papá y se alegró al ver que el Sr. Schultz hubiese estado hablando conmigo. De pronto comenzaron a conversar y yo me retiré, pero vi que él me siguió con la mirada y eso me causó extrañeza.

Cuando estábamos en la mesa cenando, mi papá nos informó que había aceptado la oferta que le presentaba la empresa Schultz & Khol Internacional Corporation y nos contó que al menos por un mes, antes de que se haga efectivo su traslado a Alemania, mi papá debía diseñar un pequeño proyecto aquí en Japón, por lo que el Sr. Schultz debía apoyarlo y por eso mismo, su presencia en la casa se haría bastante cotidiana.

- Espero no les moleste que alejemos a su padre de Japón por medio año… pero en verdad es el mejor en lo que hace, así que nos interesa demasiado contar con sus servicios y conocimientos – Touya que había hablado poco hasta ese momento dijo

- No nos molesta, en realidad nos enorgullece saber que nuestro padre es un excelente profesional

- Lo es, me consta, por eso queremos contar con sus servicios y pues, quiero que sepan que ustedes están más que invitados a visitar a su padre en cuanto tengan tiempo libre. Serán llevados bajo el costo de la empresa, de eso ni se preocupen – cuando dijo eso yo sonreí con alegría y miré a mi papá con más tranquilidad

- ¡Esa es una excelente noticia!

- Entiendo que haya estado asustada porque el tiempo que su padre no podrá volver a Japón es prolongado, pero pues cuando ustedes gusten, se dispondrá de pasajes para que vayan a visitarlo

- ¡Muchas gracias! Porque yo sé que extrañaré mucho a mi papá – mi papá sonrió y me cogió la mano y Schultz vio aquello con agrado

- Yo también los extrañaré mucho hijos, pero agradezco sobre manera, el apoyo que me están brindando para que acepte este proyecto.

Sin más novedad la cena terminó. Mi papá y Schultz se quedaron hablando ahí sobre cosas raras y yo me retiré a mi habitación para terminar de hacer mi ensayo de inglés y mi escrito de Historia.

Ya era muy tarde cuando terminé ambas cosas, y estaba bastante agotada así que sin más prórroga me fui a dormir. Antes de cerrar mis ojos vi el celular y Shaoran me había escrito como dos horas y media atrás. Leí lo que había escrito

_**Shaoran Li:**__ Sakura, estás despierta aún? _

_**Shaoran Li:**__ uhmmmm al parecer no… espero estés durmiendo bien, ya mañana hablamos, te mando un montón de besos preciosa_.

Dada la hora, no sabía si responderle o no, pero pues no quería dejar de desear buenas noches, así que le dije

_**Sakurita K.:**__ Mi guapo Shaoran Li, no estaba durmiendo, sólo que desatendí el celular, ya mañana te cuento por qué y bueno, luego me puse a hacer la tarea, así que recién lo reviso… ya es bastante tarde y asumo que ya estás descansando…muy buenas noches y espero estés durmiendo muy bien! Muchos besotes :*_

Como a los 5 minutos, ya entre sueños vi que él respondió pero tan cansada estaba que no pude leer nada.

o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o

A la mañana siguiente, como era costumbre ya en mí, me volví a quedar dormida y estaba con tiempo más que justo para llegar a la escuela. Me alisté en un segundo y sin tomar desayuno, salí volando para la escuela. Cuando llegué, apenas quedaba un minuto para que empezara la clase, así que de prisa fui a mi asiento y una vez ahí comencé a respirar.

Miré hacia el lugar de Shaoran y vi que él estaba atento al celular, esa situación me pareció atípica, pero se veía preocupado, entonces lo saludé

- ¡Buenos días! – él salió de su estado de estupefacción y apenas me sonrió, eso me desconcertó mucho así que agregué - ¿estás bien? – él me volvió a ver y me dijo:

- Revisa tu celular – en ese momento lo cogí y lo miré y cuando vi lo que me había enviado me quedé helada. Era una foto mía con la polera de Shaoran, pero sólo se podía ver mi espalda y un pedazo de mi maleta que estaba cubierta por la enorme polera. La imagen era algo borrosa, se notaba que fue tomada cuando yo empecé a alejarme corriendo, pero pues eso no fue lo peor, lo que me sorprendió fue que junto a la foto había una reseña que decía algo así como: "la misteriosa y desconocida novia de Shaoran Li… ¿será acaso que Ito fue dejada y que la historia que ahora circula es una farsa?

De inmediato le escribí:

_**Sakurita K.:**__ ¿esta foto está circulando por la escuela?_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ sí… y lo peor es que todos están detrás de la pista de la muchacha de la foto… quieren saber quién es y no sólo eso, estoy seguro de que es cuestión de tiempo para que Ito me encare… todo se ha complicado demasiado…_

_**Sakurita k.:**__ lamentablemente sí, pero… es difícil distinguir q soy yo, tal vez nadie lo descubra … aún no está todo perdido _

_**Shaoran Li:**__ no lo sé, no sé si todo está perdido, pero me siento cansado de esta situación… - yo honestamente no sabía a qué se refería él con eso, pero de alguna forma me había dolido aquel comentario, así que armándome de valor le pregunté_

_**Sakurita K.:**__ a qué te refieres exactamente con eso?_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ a nada, ya hablamos después mejor…el maestro acaba de entrar._

Y así sin más, vi que guardó su celular y abrió el libro de historia para atender la clase. Yo hice lo mismo, pero me había quedado con una sensación extraña en el pecho luego de esa conversación y es que no entendía lo que él había querido decir con ese comentario. Sin embargo, preferí pensar en los temas de clase y no complicar mi mente con aquello porque sabía que sería peor.

Fue de ese modo que en lo que me esforzaba por distraer mi mente, caí en la cuenta de que Eriol había hecho acto de presencia nuevamente en las clases. Traía un nuevo corte de cabello, algo no muy drástico pero que sí lo hacía ver más imponente, en ese momento, él intervino y dijo algo a lo que no le presté demasiada atención y luego, me quedé absorta en la nada. Durante ese tiempo, en realidad no recuerdo haber pensado en algo, por el contrario, sentí haberme quedado con la mente completamente en blanco y no fue hasta que el Maestro me pidió leer un fragmento del libro que no abandoné ese estado.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso, me puse de pie y sin más salí del aula. No quise mirar a Shaoran ni a nadie, simplemente quería salir de ahí de prisa. Una vez sobrepasé la puerta del aula apresuré el paso y luego empecé a correr sin detenerme. Para cuando decidí hacerlo estaba en el lugar secreto que compartía con Tomoyo, cerca había un enorme árbol, así que tras mirar alrededor, lo trepé. Una vez ubicada sentí que el celular vibraba, lo saqué del bolsillo y vi que era Shaoran quien llamaba y por primera vez en todo este tiempo, no quise responder su llamada y cuando dejó de timbrar me llegó un mensaje que decía:

_**Shaoran Li:**__ Sakura ¿dónde estás?_

Yo no respondí y por el contrario apagué el celular, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con él ni con nadie. Y de pronto me comencé a sentir muy mal, muy triste mientras recordaba sus palabras "…me siento cansado de esta situación..." él era un egoísta, porque no pensaba en que yo también podría estarlo … no, no quería hablar con él. Necesitaba calmar esta tristeza, al menos aminorarla un poco, porque no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar y no quería ser una tonta haciendo dramas como Ito.

Una vez acabó el receso, no volví al aula y no me importó no entregar la tarea de inglés, pero en verdad no tenía ganas de verlo así que me quedé donde estaba y sin darme cuenta me quedé profundamente dormida. Para cuando desperté ya era hora de salida y aún negándome a verlo, prendí el celular y me apresuré a llamar a Tomoyo, pero en cuanto me respondió le dije rápido:

- No digas que soy yo y disimula

- _Pero …_ - se quedó en silencio un momento y tras asimilarlo dijo – _sí claro, yo soy su hija…_

- Estoy bien, me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta en nuestro lugar secreto…

- Y_a veo, ahora estoy en la escuela pero dentro de una media hora estaré en casa, así que si gusta podemos vernos ahí_ – yo capté la indirecta, pero antes de decir algo, la escuché decir – _hasta mañana chicas, que les vaya bien…_

- Ok, te veo en tu casa en media hora…

- _Ya salí del salón… Li está como loco, no me ha quitado el ojo en todo el tiempo que he estado hablando por el celular… es que no sabes todo lo que ha pasado, pero bueno… ya hablamos con más calma, ya recogí tus cosas…por cierto, él entregó tu tarea de inglés…_- la sola mención de su nombre conseguían ponerme triste pero no dije nada, así que agregué

- Ah ok… bueno, te veo en tu casa ¿si?

- _Sí, sí…_- ambas colgamos. Yo me apresuré a salir lo más de prisa posible de la escuela porque no quería toparme con nadie de mi año.

Sin detenerme para nada, llegué a casa de Tomoyo bastante rápido. No sabía si tocar y esperarla adentro o mejor quedarme afuera. En lo que estaba decidiendo qué hacer, vi que la señora Daidouji salía con su auto; tras verme se detuvo y bajó la ventana:

- ¿Sakurita? Pero…¿qué haces aquí afuera? Tomoyo aún no regresa de la escuela… ¿qué acaso no has ido a la escuela? ¿estás bien? – eran muchas preguntas y yo no sabía cómo responderlas

- Buenos tardes tía… etto… sí busco a Tomoyo, pero es porque quedamos en vernos aquí, yo vine antes y tomé el bus por eso llegué rápido…

- ¡Oh! Ya veo… bueno mi hija no debe tardar en venir porque hoy no tiene ensayo de coro, pero la hubieses esperado y la movilidad las habría traído juntas

- Sí, solo que ella se iba a demorar un poco y yo preferí adelantarme…

- Bueno, eso también está bien…- en aquel momento ella miró el reloj y dijo – no puedo creer, se me hace tarde para llegar a mi reunión, pero por favor, pasa a la casa…ya sabes que es tuya también

- Gracias tía…

- No tienes nada que agradecer Sakurita… tú siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa… bueno, ahora sí tengo que dejarte…es una lástima, me habría gustado acompañarte hasta que llegara Tomoyo

- ¡Oh no tiene por qué incomodarse!…- sin decir más ella aceleró y se fue, yo aproveché para entrar y una vez adentro fui para el jardín trasero que era muy bello.

Esperé a Tomoyo pero ella no llegaba y ya había pasado buen tiempo desde que colgamos. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien; sin embargo, tras pasar ya casi una hora decidí volver a prender el celular para llamarla. En cuanto lo hice, vi que tenía el whatsapp reventando de mensajes.

_**Tomi D.:**__ Sakura, me demoraré un poco… en cuanto estés en mi casa, por favor espérame adentro._

_**Shaoran Li:**__ Sakura ¿dónde estás? ¿por qué no me contestas? … me tienes preocupado, por favor, da una señal de vida _

_**Chiharu:**__ Sakuraaa… la maestra de química nos asignó una tarea juntas, por favor comunícate urgentemente conmigo._

Yo aún sin saber qué hacer, me quedé ahí mirando la pantalla del celular, en ese momento respondí a Chiharu y a Tomoyo. De pronto, vi la conversación con Shaoran y decidí responder

_**Sakurita K.:**__ Estoy bien, pero ahora necesito estar sola. – envié el mensaje y casi al segundo él respondió_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ ¿estás bien?_

_**Sakurita K.:**__ sí, estoy bien_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ ¿por qué desapareciste? _

_**Sakurita K.:**__ tengo algunas cosas que pensar_

_**Shaoran Li**__: ok… - yo no respondí nada y al segundo vi que él nuevamente escribía – escucha Sakura, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que escribí, es necesario que hablemos, cuando puedas hacerlo, dímelo porfa._

_**Sakurita K.:**__ hoy no puedo, pero ya hablamos pronto._

_**Shaoran Li:**__ está bien, solo quiero decir que no me gusta que estemos así. Te mando muchos besos._

Yo no respondí nada, en realidad aún me sentía dolida con él por su comentario y es que en parte sentía que era injusto. Yo entendía que él se sintiera agobiado, yo misma experimentaba lo mismo… pero de ahí a decir aquello…además, no es que quisiera culparlo, es solo que al final si se la situación ha llegado a todo este punto fue por el malentendido del baile. Pero bueno, sabía que no estaba bien encararle eso, y no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo aunque no dejaba de dolerme aquel comentario suyo y por eso lo mejor era mantenerme distante, para que esta sensación de dolor disminuyera y no terminara agrandando más la situación con una eventual reclamación eufórica.

Esperé buen rato hasta que por fin llegó Tomoyo. En cuanto la vi corrí hacia ella y es que la pobre estaba completamente pálida, prácticamente había llegado a su casa en piloto automático, por lo que verla en ese estado me preocupó muchísimo.

- Tomoyo ¿qué tienes? ¿estás bien? – ella dejó caer las cosas al piso y me abrazó. Yo no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo; sin embargo, le devolví el abrazo y la llevé hasta los sillones en donde nos sentamos y luego de que ella estuvo mejor me dijo

- Sakura… ¿por qué me hace esto?

- ¿Quién? ¿qué cosa?... Tomoyito, no entiendo de qué me hablas

- Eriol…- OKEY ya iba viendo por dónde venía el asunto

- ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿qué ha hecho?

- A la salida, justo cuando venía para acá me interceptó a la puerta de salida

_**FLASH BACK – POV TOMOYO**_

_Yo salía de la escuela para esperar que la movilidad viniera por mí en la entrada principal. En el trayecto me topé con Matsuyima, él en realidad se veía extraño últimamente así que luego de saludarlo con la mano le dije_

_- ¿Está todo bien? … estos días te he notado evasivo conmigo y no entiendo por qué – él algo incómodo y nervioso en un principio no supo cómo responder; sin embargo, suspiró y me dijo_

_- Sí, en realidad todo está bien… y pues si soy sincero, estos días te he estado evitando porque bueno… luego de lo del viaje no me he sentido muy bien cerca de ti – yo en ese momento no tuve una reacción, es más, no tenía la menor idea de qué decirle, esto es, para mí había sido evidente que él tenía un interés y hasta una intención conmigo, pero no quería decírselo, así que opté por responderle_

_- Ya veo… sí noté que estabas algo distante, pero pues asumo que tienes tus motivos y yo los respeto…_

_- Eh…bueno… sí, verás… es que…- él estaba nervioso y eso era más que evidente, pero lo veía armándose de valor – lo que en realidad sucede es que tú me gustas y pues ahora que sé que no tengo ningún chance contigo pues es algo triste y hasta doloroso estar cerca de ti. Con esto no te quiero decir que tú tengas la culpa o algo parecido, sino que bueno…saber que la chica que te interesa gusta de alguien más no es algo agradable – a mí me chocó mucho oír aquello, no sólo porque me daba pena generarle esa tristeza a Matsuyima, sino porque yo misma sentía pena por haberme interesado en alguien que no debía_

_- Oh… ya veo…yo, yo lamento mucho causarte ese malestar, tú sabes que me caes muy bien y que te estimo mucho, lo que menos deseo es dañarte o algo parecido_

_- Sí, lo sé…esto no es tu culpa…en realidad no es culpa de nadie, simplemente son cosas que pasan y pues ni modo. Pero sí prefiero mantener mi distancia a hasta que esto duela menos y espero lo entiendas_

_- Sí, no te preocupes. Yo lo comprendo… sólo espero que tal vez con el tiempo podamos volver a ser amigos_

_- Estoy seguro que sí…- me miró con algo de tristeza y luego agregó – bueno, ya me tengo que ir nos vemos por ahí_

_- Oh sí, ya nos vemos – él se fue y cuando salí de ese estado extraño en el que entré fue que se apareció Eriol. _

_En cuanto lo vi se me tensó el cuerpo, definitivamente no sé cómo explicar las sensaciones que experimentaba pero me sentí entre feliz por verlo, pero al mismo tiempo muy pero muy nerviosa y lo que menos quería era permanecer ahí un minuto más; así que en cuanto reaccioné me puse seria y comencé a caminar tratando de ignorarlo. Sin embargo, él se interpuso en mi camino y cuando quise esquivarlo lo impidió, luego de estar en ese plan un ratito, le dije:_

_- ¿Podrías dejarme pasar?_

_- No, realmente no puedo. – yo lo miré muy molesta y traté de apartarlo pero él me cogió la mano y me dijo – necesito hablar contigo_

_- Tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar, así que si me haces el favor…- miré su mano sujetándome en señal de que me liberará, él me soltó y le dije – gracias. – comencé a caminar y en eso lo oí decir_

_- Tú me gustas y yo también quiero estar contigo – luego de oírlo decir aquello me detuve en seco, deseaba seguir caminando, pero no podía porque me preguntaba si había escuchado bien o estaba soñando. Al parecer él percibió mi estupefacción, se me acercó y cogiendo mi mano se puso delante de mí y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos azules oscuros eran tan profundos, tan intensos que yo apenas sentía que podía permanecer de pie – sé, estoy seguro de que no confías en mí y en lo que estoy diciendo. Probablemente creas que estoy diciéndolo sólo con el fin de convencerte para que "caigas en mis redes"… así dicen ustedes ¿no?... pero pues no es así. En serio Tomoyo, tú me gustas y muchísimo, todo en ti me enloquece, tu inteligencia, tu sencillez, carisma, tú perspicacia, hay una lista interminable de características tuyas que me fascinan y que hacen que pierda la cabeza, al punto de incluso perderme, de dejarme en el vacío de saber que no estoy ni siquiera cerca de poder disfrutar de ellas. Yo, sólo una vez en mi vida llegué a sentir algo similar por alguien y nunca me sentí capaz de decírselo, de luchar; pero contigo no pienso hacer lo mismo. Por ti moveré cielos, mares y montañas si es necesario con tal de poder ganarme tu confianza, con tal de que me permitas llegar a ti. Yo quiero estar contigo Tomoyo… y no me importa dejar el juego, dejar mi libertad, porque desde que descubrí lo que siento por ti, para mí ya no existen otras mujeres, solo hay una persona en mi mente las 24 horas del día y esa persona eres tú… sé que ahora no confías en mí, que te cuesta creer esto que estoy diciendo, pero quiero pedirte que me des el beneficio de la duda, que me permitas demostrarte que lo que siento por ti es honesto…- él me acarició el rostro y yo seguí sin poder articular frase alguna, simplemente fui capaz de dejar caer un par de lágrimas y de pronto sin más, me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé muy fuerte, tan fuerte como nunca antes había abrazado a nadie. Él también devolvió el abrazo y nos quedamos ahí sin decir más, simplemente sintiendo el contacto del otro. Me sentí tan bien, tan cómoda, tan a gusto que me daba miedo soltarlo, alejarme de él, quería que ese momento durara lo más posible porque sabía que una vez lo soltara probablemente los miedos regresarían a mí, la desconfianza, el deseo de salir corriendo para protegerme de quien sabía podía ser la persona que causara la más grandes alegrías y penas. Entonces nuestro contacto se hizo ligeramente más lejano, porque él se separó, no completamente, pero sí lo suficiente como para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. En sus ojos se notaba que había tanto…él también tenía miedo, miedo a sufrir, tenía miedo de mí, de que yo lo llegara a herir y es que yo estaba segura de que los dos sabíamos que éramos vulnerables, que ambos no podíamos huir de lo que sentíamos, que estábamos luchando contra lo que sentíamos pero que en algún punto éramos conscientes de que hacer eso era inútil, porque ya no era posible negarlo, evitarlo, simplemente era un sentimiento que había superado nuestros propios stops. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y muy de cerca, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones de cerca y de pronto yo comencé a preguntarme si no estaba soñando, si tal vez debía salir de ese ensueño y acabar con esa magia, pero no quería. ¿Estaba bien prolongar la magia? Era tan adictiva, temía perderme más, al punto de convertirla en mi droga y luego no saber poder vivir sin ella. Pero aún cuando tenía esas dudas, mi cerebro, mis deseos actuaban completamente solos, estaban completamente rebelados a mi cordura, y se dejaban llevar de forma independiente a lo que ellos querían; lo digo porque de pronto cerré los ojos y comencé a acercar más mi rostro al suyo, buscando perderme por completo en mis sensaciones y aún cuando no sabía si él sería cómplice en eso me arriesgué a buscar el contacto, mismo que prontamente fue correspondido pues Eriol me besó y así nos perdimos juntos en aquel universo de emociones generado con aquella circunstancia nuestra tan mágica. Ese momento fue único, inigualable, hasta ahora no había podido sentir algo tan intenso y ese día tan común se había convertido en uno de los que jamás podría olvidar. Cuando nos separamos, él habló – Tomoyo, me gustas mucho y no quiero luchar más contra eso…_

_- Yo tampoco._

_- ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad para ganarme tu confianza? – yo solo atiné a asentir, no estaba completamente segura de si era lo correcto o no, pero eso era lo que quería, quería confiar en él, creer en él. Sin saber cómo simplemente me sentía capaz de arriesgarme por él. Eriol sonrió alegre por eso y me volvió a besar – gracias Tomoyo, haré que no te arrepientas de esto, lo prometo._

_- Mejor no prometas nada Eriol, sólo esfuérzate porque en verdad siento miedo y me siento muy frágil… _

_- Lo sé, yo también tengo miedo, jamás he sentido tanto miedo como ahora, pero me siento valiente y dispuesto a intentarlo. Contigo seré como nunca antes he sido con nadie, pero como dices, es mejor demostrarlo. – Ambos permanecimos así, abrazados sin decir más, y de pronto recordé que debía venir a la casa, por lo que le dije_

_- No me había dado cuenta de la hora, pero debo irme a casa…_

_- Sí, tienes razón. Vamos, te acompaño. – Sin más me ayudó a cargar parte de las cosas que yo tenía en la mano y cuando llegamos a la puerta, la movilidad me estaba esperando. El chofer bajó para ayudarme con la maleta y demás, y en eso Eriol me abrazó y me dio otro beso, al que correspondí con ternura. Luego subí al auto y durante todo el camino me la pasé pensando en si había hecho bien en darle esa oportunidad, de pronto me atacó el temor, la cobardía, la duda y una furia se apoderó de mí porque me siento perdida, desorientada, indecisa, jamás me había sentido así._

_**FIN FLASH BACK **_

En ese momento Tomoyo volvió a llorar y yo me quedé en silencio meditando lo que ella acababa de contarme. De pronto le dije:

- Tomi, no llores más…no tienes por qué llorar ¿sabes?... yo sé que da miedo y mucho, pero si lo ves sólo de ese modo jamás podrás darte la oportunidad de disfrutar de todas las sensaciones lindas y maravillosas que esa situación genera. Si ha llegado a ti la oportunidad de disfrutar de esto ahora, vívela amiga, no huyas de ella, simplemente siéntela aún cuando no sepas cómo vaya a acabar, pero no te cierres por temor – ella me miró y me dijo

- ¿Pero y si él me hace daño?... honestamente no sé si pueda soportar eso

- Incluso sufrir por amor es una experiencia provechosa Tomi, porque significa que fuiste capaz de abrir tu corazón a algo intenso y que disfrutaste de algo maravilloso. No temas y atrévete a intentarlo. Sé que temes de Eriol, por cómo es él, pero incluso han habido personas que han sufrido mucho aún cuando se han involucrado con otras personas tranquilas. Imagínate qué pasaría si yo termino haciendo sufrir a Shaoran… el sufrimiento no depende de las personas, sino de lo que hacen, puede ser que Eriol haya llevado una vida algo loca, pero si él siente algo tan fuerte por ti estoy segura de que no seguirá en lo mismo…

- ¿Tú crees?

- Estoy segura Tomoyo…

- Pero siempre he oído que los chicos malos no cambian…

- Dale la oportunidad sin miedo, ten fe… ¿por qué Eriol no puede ser la excepción?

- Está bien Sakurita… tienes razón, es cuestión de tener fe en que los milagros sí existen

- Jajajajaja ay Tomoyo ¡te pasas! – ella también sonrió y tras secarse las lágrimas me dijo

- Bueno, basta de mí… ahora cuéntame tú ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué desapareciste? – yo le conté todo lo ocurrido a Tomoyo y entonces ella dijo – ya veo… bueno, en parte tienes razón en resentirte con el comentario, pero por otro lado creo que en un punto es entendible, Li está siendo atacado por todos lados, está en la boca de todos, ¿puedes creer que incluso lo de la foto de la "novia misteriosa" está en el periódico de la escuela? El asunto ha explotado y se ha descontrolado todo y lo peor es que hoy se apareció Ito en el aula y le armó EL ESCÁNDALO a Li ¡Fue horrible! Debes tratar de ser comprensiva, no digo que toleres todo, es más, creo que debes hacerle saber que su comentario te incomodó, pero apóyalo Sakurita, tanta presión sobre sí ha de tenerlo tenso y estresado, además de que ya sabes los mil y un deberes que traemos encima.

Luego de tomar té y comer pastelillos me despedí de Tomoyo. En lo que caminaba al paradero me puse a pensar en lo que ella me había contado y aconsejado, me di cuenta de que tenía mucha razón, había sobre dimensionado su reacción y no podía dejar que todo me afecte, tenía que aprender a ser más fuerte, porque estaba segura de que en la escuela todo se pondría más pesado para él.

Dado que estaba a pocas cuadras de la casa de Shaoran le escribí mientras caminaba a su casa:

_**Sakurita K.:**__ Shaoran… ¡hola!_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ hola linda_

_**Sakurita K.:**__ ¿estás ocupado como para hablar?_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ no, estoy libre…bueno, en realidad no puedo concentrarme… no me gusta estar así contigo_

_**Sakurita k.:**__ a mí tampoco… entonces, ¿podemos hablar ahora?_

_**Shaoran Li: **__Sí, claro que sí. ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?_

_**Sakurita k.:**__ oh no, no es necesario, estoy afuera de la tuya_

_**Shaoran Li:**__ ¿en serio? Te abro en seguida._

A los pocos segundos Shaoran estaba abriéndome la puerta y en cuanto me vio me dio un abrazo muy fuerte, al cual yo correspondí con la misma intensidad.

- Perdón Sakura, no debí escribir eso

- No, perdóname tú por no ser comprensiva y ser tan sensible… sé que la situación no es complicada y para ti menos, tú solo estás cargando con todo esto y yo debo apoyarte…perdóname Shaoran. – él se separó ligeramente de mí y me dio un beso, luego del mismo me dijo

- Te quiero Sakura, eres maravillosa – aquella expresión me dejó helada, fue tan inesperada y tan espontánea que aunque me nublé unos segundos, sonreí de oreja a oreja, me lancé sobre él y le dije

- Y yo también te quiero mi adorado Shaoran…

La certeza de lo que sentía por él y él por mí, me llevaba a tener cada vez más fuerza para poder hacerle frente a todo, y no me importaba si Ito se enteraba de que yo era la "novia misteriosa" y luego me atacaba, yo sabía que podría sobrevivir.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>_: Estimadas lectoras…lamento demasiado la demora en la actualización del capítulo…sí, sé que ha pasado mucho, muchísimo tiempo desde la última actualización pero pues han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que me han traído súper ocupada. Pero bueno, si me odian, espero que con este capítulo se sientan satisfechas y me vuelvan a querer! Como podrán ver, es un capítulo muy intenso, cargado de muchas novedades de muchas cosas revelaciones y rumores incontrolados y molestos. Sí, Ito es una shfsfjksjhfk… pero pues ya veremos qué es lo que hará, porque estoy segura de que no se quedará tranquila hasta descubrir quién es la "novia misteriosa" de Shaoran.

Bueno, nuestras parejitas están pasando de todo, aunque la relación de Sakura y Shaoran va tomando más madurez, pero también están expuestos a tanto estrés que ambos a veces no saben cómo reaccionar, espero puedan superar todo. Por otro lado, nuestra Tomoyo teme mucho del pasado de Eriol, que no ayuda mucho que digamos pero pues esperemos que éste último se esmere mucho por demostrarle que él es capaz de cambiar por ella, porque es sincero su interés por ella.

Ya para terminar, qué opinan de la aparición de Sebastein Schultz? Bueno, les adelanto que ese personaje tendrá un poco de protagonismo luego, pero pues por ahora solo imagínenselo guapísimo porque lo es jajajaja, por otro lado, es un poco trágico lo de Shaoran y sus padres, pero pues ya sabemos por qué él llegó a Japón y a quién no quiere ver… en fin, veamos cómo se va desenvolviendo todo. Espero poder actualizar pronto y gracias por su paciencia y fidelidad en la lectura del fic. Me despido por ahora, muchos besos y ya saben, comenteeeeeeeen y envíen sus reviews …ah! Y si pueden, agreguen mi cuenta de Facebook… Sakunomi Tsuki.


End file.
